en busca del amor
by hinataxd
Summary: este es un fic gaahina, entre otras parejas, se tarta de una historia de amor, conocer amigos nuevos trae problemas y consecuencias q lleva a personajes a involucrarlos en problemas en los cuales muchos se arrepienten.
1. Chapter 1

hola , espero q les guste mi fic, ya q mi fic en gaarafan es muy...popular?, espero q les guste jeje cuidense

* * *

Hinata: ya lllegue

de pronto hanabi abraza a hinata como si no la hubiera visto en un largo tiempo y neji solo la miraba desde lejos

Hanabi: hinata por fin lllegaste te extrañe mucho cuanto has cresido ya no te pareces en nada

Hinata: gracias hanabi-chan tu tambien cambiaste mucho de hecho te vez mas bonita

Hinata ve a su padre parado viendola

Hinata: hola padre …

Su padre solo se quedaba callado viendola con indiferencia y se va por un lado de ella

Hanabi: perdonalo hinata siempre es asi, hasta con nosotros es asi

Hinata: lose hanabi chan pero yo se que me guarda algo de rencor, bueno me voy a mi cuarto estoy algo cansada.

Hanabi: esta bien que duermas bien hinata chan.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena

Gaara: no entiendo porque tenemos que ir a konoha (brazos cruzados)

Temari: gaara tu eres el kasekage tienes mas obligaciones que otras personas.

Kankurou: si gaara animo( pegandole en la espalda)

Gaara se volteo y lo miro a los ojos con la mirada fria y solitaria

Gaara: kankurou no me toques o te vas arrepentir de haber nacido(mirandolo friamente)

Temari:chicos ya basta calmense solo fue un golpe nada del otro mundo.

Kankuro: perdoname gaara no quize solo te trataba de animar( mirandolo con miedo)

Gaara: vamos se nos hace tarde …..

En el camino gaara , temari, y kankuro con unos anbus acompañando al kasekage a la aldea oculta de konoha.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

El la mancion hyuuga

Hinata: ahorita vengo necesito tomar aire fresco y visitar a algunos viejos amigos Hanabi: no te preocupes yo le dire a mi padre si me pregunta por ti

Mientras hinata se hiba su padre salio del cuarto

Hiashi: ©A dСnde fue tu hermana?  
Hanabi: fue a visitar a algunos amigos Hiashi: que bueno que haga algo de provecho.  
Hanabi: ©a que te refieres padre?(dudando)  
Hiashi: no, por nada fue un decir

Mientras tanto hinata estaba caminando por el camino para haber a quien se encontraba en el camino y se encuentra a naruto, sakura, y kakashi

Hinata: naruto kun , sakura chan y kakashi sempai Sakura: hinata hola Naruto: (sorprendido por el cambio de hinata en estos 2 aЯos y medio)  
Naruto: hinata te vez diferente y ┘┘ Hinata: hola naruto kun como te fue en tu entrenamiento Naruto: bien aprendi muchas tecnicas nuevas Hinata:no has sabido nada de sasuke kun Naruto: (cara abajo) no pero lo voy a encontrar y a traerlo de vuelta aunque muera en el intento.  
Hinata: solo esfuerzate por tu objetivo y todo saldra bien.  
Naruto: gracias hinata san por tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta en donde quiera que valla.  
Hinata: bueno tengo que irme me dio un gusto saludarlos ┘.

Mientras hinata caminaba haber a quien se encontraba en el camino se encuentra a su mejor amiga ten ten

Hinata: ten ten cuento tiempo ( abrazandola)  
Ten ten: ( correspondio al abrazo) pues 2 aЯos y medio, hinata te vez mas bonita que cuando tenias 12 aЯos y creo que cambiaste fisicamente y mentalmente de algunas cosas.

Hinata: tu tambien ten ten ┘.. Por cierto te sigue gustando neji Ten ten: la verdad ya no solo lo considero un amigo Hinata: bueno me tengo que ir a pasear adios ten ten me gusto mucho hablar contigo

Mientras cada quien tomaba su camino, en la oficina de la godaime estaba gaara el kasekage de la arena y tsunade manda a llamar a todos los jounin (naruto ya es senin )y gaara estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a todos.

Gaara: que aburrido ahora tengo que esperar que vengan.  
Temari: gaara recuerda que el clan hyuuga te mando a una mision para casarte con la heredera del clan hyuuga y va a venir para que la conozcas.  
Kankuro: si gaara animate haber si aquМ pescas novia( codeando a temari)  
Gaara: ©a que te refieres kankuro?(enojado por el comentario de kankurou)  
Kankurou: no nada fue un decir.

Mientras todos los equipos hiban llegado a la oficina de tsunade gaara de dio cuenta de que eran 3 mujeres.

Gaara: porque hay 3 mujeres 4 contando a mi hermana no deberian ser 5 .(enojado)  
Tsunade: que raro que hinata llegue tan tarde ella no es asМ .  
Gaara: perfecto (enojado)  
Temari: si gaara por eso te dieron tiempo para que estes con ella para conocerla mejor.  
Gaara: El amor es estupido(tono frio )  
Temari: gaara que dices todo es parte del amor. aunque tu digas que no existe, pero en tu corazon carece de amor aunque tu lo nieges.  
Gaara: me voy, no puedo seguir con esta estupida paltica (frМamente)

Mientras caminaba por el bosque ve a una chica de pelo ezulado sentada en una rama de un arbol.

Gaara: que haces aquМ hinata san (voz fria)  
Hinata se asusta , de repense te cai y gaara la pesca con la arena Gaara: cuidado (voz seria )  
Hinata: kasekage sama ,gracias ami me gusta venir aquМ es tranquilo Gaara: llamame gaara Hinata: como supo mi nombre Gaara: me lo dijeron , bueno tengo que irme te veo luego Hinata: adios gaara-san

En la oficina de tsunade ,llama a hinata, naruto, sakura, kakashi

Tsunade: Que bueno que vinieron todos me informaron que akatsuki planea atakar konoha y tambien vienen para capturar al shikaku y al kiuby}  
Kakashi: vienen por naruto kun y gaara sama Tsunade: necesito que mantengan alejados a naruto y gaara de akatsuki si los atrapan.

Mientras tanto gara se en cuentra a naruto y se van platicando sobre sus largos aЯos entrenando; hinata ,sakura, Kakashi

Kakashi: sakura vete con hinata yo me ire solo.  
Sakura: bien kakashi sensei vamos hinata por aquМ

Todos se van por su lado

Hinata: sakura san crees que naruto kun y gaara sama esten bien.  
Sakura: claro hinata gaara es kasekage se sabe cuidar solo y naruto no se Hinata: espero que gaara kun este bien (preocupada)  
Sakura: porque te importa tanto gaara san Hinata: no por nada, gaara kun me trata bien sakura: hinata usa tu byakugan para ver si naruto y gaara estan cerca Hinata: ok

Hinata hace los sellos para activar el byakugan y ve a 4 personas con una gran cantidad de chakra

Sakura: ( asustada )debe ser naruto y gaara vamos hinata tenemos que acelerar el paso

Mientas tsunade estaba hablando con temario y kankurou.

Tsunade: temario sama, kankuro sama vallan con gaara necesita ayuda no lo puede hacer el solo.  
Temari: es cierto gaara no puede estar solo vamos kankuro (sustada).

Mientras tanto gaara y naruto estaban muy cansados.

Naruto: gaara sama esta bien

Gaara: si naruto

En eso llega hinata y gaara

Hinata: gaaara sama, naruto kun

Gaara esta cansado habia gastado mucho chakra tratando de proteger a naruto ┘. En eso hinata pone a gaara en sus piernas.

Gaara: hinata que crees que haces aquМ ?

continuara 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata: gaara estas bien me enviaron para ayudarlos y creo que ya viene temario y kankurou.

Gaara: gracias.

Hinata: no hay nada que agradecer

Sakura naruto tranquilo ya estoy aquМ

Naruto: sakura chaan.

Itachi:valla valla parece que las novias de estos inЗtiles llegaron.

Kisame: que romantico(riendose)

Itachi: bueno por hoy los dejamos en paz pero a la otra no van a venir sus novias a rescatarlos (desvaneciendose)

En eso llega temario y kankuro y ya no esta nadie solo hinata , gaara, sakura, naruto, al dia siguiente garra y narutoestaban en las habitaciones en camas separadas, gaaar se despierta y ve a hinata a su lado

Gaara: hinata-san y naruto-san

Hinata: gaara-sama, por fin desperto, por suerte naruto kun esta dormido pero nada grave

Gaara: que paso?

Hinata.: Akatsuki trato de capturar a naruto kun y a a ti lo bueno que yo y sakura te fuimos a rescatar.

Gaara: garacias por todo lo que haces por mi(mirando el tacho )

Hinata no hay nada que agradecer

En eso ambos se miran a los ojos y hinata se sonroja y gaara desvia la mirada.

Gaara: te sonrojaste , ©te sientes bien?

Hinata: si gaara sama estoy bien

Gaara: hinata-san puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata: claro la que quiera

Gaara :que es el amor?

Hinata: bueno el amor es ┘ porque preguntas?

Gaara: no por nada, me amas?

Hinata: pues yo no sabria decirte, yo solo te veo como un amigo.

Gaara: perdon por la pregunta

Hinata: no te preocupes, te dejo descansar haber cuando me doy una vuelta para verte

Gaara: gracias hinata san.

Hinata le da un beso a naruto en la frente

Hinata: duerme bien naruto kun

Gaara solo se le queda viendo mientras ella tapaba a naruto y cerraba la puerta ┘┘. Mientara temario y kankurou a visitar a gaara en el hospital que les quedaba de pasada en eso ambos veian a sasuke solo brincando de arbol en arbol .

Temari: (susurando) kankurou ven escondete

Kankurou: que pasa temario san

Temari: ese no es sasuke el ninja renegado de konoha.

Kankurou: ahh el de los examenes chunnin con el que peleo gaara.

Temari: se ve tan kawai║║║

Kankurou: creo que ha cambiado mucho.

En eso sasuke se da cuenta de que alguien lo ve y que se escondian en un arbusto y lanza una kunai explosiva que cai en medio de temario y kankurou.

Kankurou: creo que ha cambiado mucho.

En eso sasuke se da cuenta de que alguien lo ve y que se escondian en un arbusto y lanza una kunai explosiva que cai en medio de temario y kankurou.

Kankurou: temari ║║║cuidado un explosivo║║║║

Temari: como supo donde estabamos ( brincando)

Kankuro: tenemos que avisarle a la godaime lo de sasuke .

Temari: vamos

En eso sasuke se aparece atrАs de temario y kankuro y amobos dan un grito..

Temario y kankurou: aaaaahhhhhh║║║║

bueno aqui la continuacion :oops: si quieren saber los adelantos esta prohibido decir eso les dire si se ganan mi confianza bueno me voy :oops:

En eso sasuke se aparece atrАs de temario y kankuro y amobs dan un grito..

Temario y kankurou: aaaaahhhhhh║║║║ .  
Temari: sasuke kun Kankurou: ┘┘┘┘.( se quedo sin habla)

En eso sasuke desaparece en frente de sus ojos , temario y kankurou se que dan asombrados y asustados a la vez..

En el hospital hinata vuelve al cuarto para ver como sigue gaara y naruto y ve a naruto comiendo ramen y gaara ya no estaba en su cama..

Hinata: naruto siempre comes eso?

Naruto: si porque?

Hinata: no por nada ┘┘.naruto kun

Naruto: si hinata chan

Hinata: sabes donde esta gaara sama┘

Naruto: no lo se cuando desperte el ya no estaba y no me preocupe tanto por eso crei que ya lo habian dado de alta..

Hinata: parece que no, creo que se escapo del hospital, ire a buscarlo garcias naruto kun por tu ayuda.

Naruto: de nada hinata chan.

Mientas hinata buscaba a gaara por el bosque ve arena en el zacate y decide seguir la arena haber a donde dirigМa

Hinata: creo que es la arena de gaara ire a haber a donde va.  
Hinata sigue la arena en eso algo se le aparece por detrАs colgado de un arbol.  
Hinata: ║║║aaaaahh║║║ Gaara: ┘┘.. (viИndola)  
Hinata: a eres tu me asustaste, se ve que eres muy reservado y un poco serio.  
Gaara: perdon dijiste algo( bajando del arbol)  
Hinata: gaara sama no pusiste atenciСn a lo que te dije © en que estabas pensando?  
Gaara: En algo muy delicado (mirandola)  
Hinata: en que estabas pensando que era tan delicado?  
Gaara: no te puedo decir , solo te dire que es algo de familia.  
Hinata : entonces?  
Gaara: si digo que si van a creer que me sentМ obligado y si digo que no deshonrare a una familia y se decepcionarАn de mi que soy el kasekage.(mirАndola a los ojos)

Hinata: que difМcil decisiСn sabes has lo que tu consideres que sea mejor para ti..(sonriendo)

Gaara: garcias por el consejo. (mirandola a los ojos)

En eso llega un ninja mensajero de la godaime.

Ninja: kasekage sama (mientras ve a gaara con hinata)

Gaara: que quieres?(framente)  
Ninja: perdon interrumpo algo.  
Gaara: no nada .. para que me quieres.  
Ninja: la godaime lo necesita en su oficina para su respuesta de ya sabe que.( disimulando)  
Gaara: ya voy, hinata san me acompaЯas para alla en el camino te dejo.  
Hinata: claro gaara sama Ninja: bueno vamos

Mientras hinata, gaara, y el ninja iban a la oficina hinata ve a ten-ten gaara se detiene en una rama.  
Gaara: bueno aquМ te dejo te veo luego Hinata: si adios gaara sama espero que tome una decisiСn.( sonriendo)

Mientras gaara se iba con el ninja en elcamino.

Ninja: kasekage sama no le ha dicho nada de esto cierto?  
Gaara: claro que no me crees capaz de soltarle la verdad asi de un golpe.( voz fria)  
Ninja: perdon kasekage sama no quize.

Mientras hinata estaba con ten ten

Ten ten: oole no crei que te llevaras tan bien con el kasekage , y casi siempre estan juntos.  
Hinata :(sonrojada) gaara sama solo es un amigo nada mas yo solo lo quiero como un amigo no pienses mal Ten en: ai hinata algun dia se te va a hacer

Mientras tan to gaara estaba con tsunade

Tsunade: kasekade sama ya ha tomado una decicion o quiere mas tiempo?

,mientras gaara pensaba en el conselo que le dio hinata -

Gaara; bien ,si acepto Tsunade: kasekage sama esta seguro de lo que dice?  
Gaara: si ya te diije que si ( mirandola friamnte) no quiero hacer sufrir al clan hyuuga por mi culpa.  
Tsunade: kasekage sama ┘ hinata sabe esto Gaara: no, ni lo sabra nunca ┘┘.. Es mas yo se lo dire cuando sea el momento preciso..

En eso gaara oye un ruido en la puerta y se desvanece en arena hacia la puerte del otro lado

Gaara: escuchaste todo verdad naruto? 


	4. Chapter 4

n eso gaara oye un ruido en la puerta y se desvanece en arena hacia la puerta del otro lado

Gaara: escuchaste todo verdad naruto?

Naruto: ( :shock: ) co-como supiste ?

Gaara: no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre esto┘. O si no yo mismo te matare( :evil: )

Naruto: bien pero┘┘..no le haces ningun bien ocultandoselo a hinata chan tarde o temprano va a sospechar de esto..

Gaara: y ?eso que me inporta yo mismo le dire la verdad, y si quieres decirselo, has lo que quieras como quiera tu le haras el daЯo yo no.

Naruto:┘ ┘( :? )

Gaara entar a la oficina con la arena┘

Gaara: perdon por la tardanza , tuve que encargarme de alguien┘

Tsunade: todos ya pueden irse. Y recuerden actuen naturales con hinata.

Gaara se desvanece con su arena, ya en la noche ,hinata iba caminando sola tranquilamente en la noche en eso siente que alguien que la sigue.  
Hinata: creo que alguien me sigue que hago?(pensando y asustada) quien anda ahМ║║ (mientras ve una sombra acercarse ) aaaaaaa║║║ Gaara: tranquila soy yo Hinata: (respira) gaara eras tu me asustaste ( :oops: .  
Gaara: eres muy asustadiza Hinata: gaara sama te parece gracioso andar asustando gente en la noche ( :evil: .  
Gaara: no crei que te asustarias tan facil gaara mira a los ojos a hinata y despuИs de 5 seg. DesviС su mirada.  
Hinata: te sientes bien?  
Gaara: si, te dejo a tu casa Hinata: bueno si usted quiere

Gaara serio en todo el camino encamina a hinata hacia su casa, despuИs de dejarla a su casa hinata la da un abrazo muy fuerte que casi besandolo.

Gaara: porque fue eso?  
Hinata: perdon gaara sama, fue una forma de decirle garcМas ,por traerme a casa, lo veo maЯana.  
Gaara se va sin decir nada, el papa de hinata pudo ver cuando hinata abrazaba a gaara.  
Hiashi: hinata ven aquМ║║ Hinata: si padre Hiashi: porque abrazaste al kasekage Hinata: le di las gracias por traerme al la casa Hiashi: bueno, vete a dormir, es muy tarde.  
Hinata: buenas noches padre

Al dia siguiente

Hinata: aaggg║ que rico dormi.

Hinata salio y vio que unos ancianos de la aldea de la arena entraban al cuarto con su padre y no le da tanta importancia y sigue su camino.

En el cuarto ┘

Hiashi: para que querian hablar conmigo

Anciano: venimos a hablar de tu hija hinata sama.

Hiashi: que tiene ella que ver en esto.

Anciano2: el kasekage se va a casar con ella y le pedimos a usted que no le diga nada a ella.

Anciano3:parece que su hija fue buena eleccion como esposa del kasekage.

Hiashi: a que se refiere con que buena eleccion?

Anciano2: le estАbamos buscando esposa a el kasekage y estАbamos buscando a una chica con mucho privilegio, como su hija que va a herederar el clan┘

Hiashi: bueno, a que se refiere con que ella no sabra nada?

Anciano1: el kasekage ya acepto, y le dimos tiempo para que se ganara la confianza de hinata sama y luegoo decirle la verdad

Hiashi: esta bien tienen mi permiso

Anciano3:Bueno nos retiramos hyuuga sama y gracias por recibirnos

Hiashi: los acompaЯo.

Mientras salian del cuarto y se dirijian a la puerta principal vieron a hinata y siguieron su camino.

Hinata: padre para que vinieron esas prsonas.

Hiashi: nada importante y vete a entrenar.

Hinata se quedas con la duda Hinata: neji san , para que crees que vinieron esos hombres.  
Neji: no se ni me interesa Hinata: siento que algo me ocultan algo ( :? )  
Hinata sale de la casa para irse a entrenar y usa su byakugan para ver que pasaba por ahМ y a unos 10 metros ve a gaara con los hombres que fueron a visitar al papa de hinata.  
Hinata: porque gaara sama esta platicando con ellos, los conocera?

En eso hanabi se pone detrАs de hinata.

Hanabi: que haces?  
Hinata: aaa║ nada, hanabi san tengo que ir a entrenar Hinata sale mientras va caminando ve a ten ten .  
Ten ten: hola hinata chan Hinata: ten ten no esperaba encontrarte aquМ sola Ten ten: a veces me gusta andar sola Hinata: si no tienes nada que hacer quieres ir conmigo a entrenar y de pasada a las aguas termales.  
Hinata: ten ten no esperaba encontrarte aquМ sola Ten ten: a veces me gusta andar sola Hinata: si no tienes nada que hacer quieres ir conmigo a entrenar y de pasada a las aguas termales.  
Tenten: me parece buena idea vamos

Ambas se van a entrenar 2 hrs. y de pasada se van a las aguas termales, se meten al agua. En la otra mitad estaban naruto y kankuro. Y en la otra estaba temari, ino, hinata, tenten y sakura.

Tema,saku,ino: hola chikas.  
Ten,hina: hola que pasa?  
Temari: nada interesante, solo estamos relajandonos.  
Ino: si esto es muy relajante Sakura: oigan ustedes han sabido algo de sasuke kun Hinata: no, ya han pasado dos aЯos y medio que no sabemos algo de el.  
Ten ten: si que habra pasado con el?  
Temari: bueno hablemos de otra cosa (disimulando que no habia visto a sasuke con kankurou }  
Ino: si de algo triste no Sakura: sasuke era slo mio Ino: que dices( enojada )  
Sakura: iba a hacer mio. Ino cerda Ino: sasuke es mio!!! Frentuda!  
Hinata: chicas calma aquМ al lado estan los chikos .  
Tenten: si que imprudencia sean mas discretas.  
Sakura: vez ino sierra el pico( pegandole)  
Ino: ┘ (enojada)  
Temari: bueno cambimos de tema.  
Hinata: de que hablamos?  
Ten ten:no lo se Ino: no se han dado cuenta que gaara cambio de su carАcter.  
Sakura: a que te refieres?  
Temari: si yo tambien pienso lo mismo.  
Hinata: que tiene de malo cambiar, todos cambiamos Temari: hinata ese no es el punto, cambia contigo , yo como su hermana mayor lo conoscp.  
Hinata: en que aspecto cambia conmigo?  
.ino: antes era muy frio con todos, sin sentimientos ahora ┘

Todas se quedaron calladas viendo a hinata, y se quedaron calladas hablando de otro tema para despistar ┘.. Mientras los chikos estaban hablando.

Gaara: encerio no se como me convencieron para venir aquМ (metiИndose al agua)  
Naruto: animo gaara te hara bien algo de compaЯМa, ademАs siempre estas solo.  
Kankurou: si gaara ademАs aquМ al lado estan la chikas (codeandolo.  
Gaara: a la otra yo vendre solo, sin que me anden convenciendo Naruto: a ver cuando vamos a los mixtos Kankurou: si chikas y chikos.(riendose)  
Gaara: porque me tragieron aquМ?  
Kankurou: tu ya sabes porque gaara?  
Gaara: ah por eso lo de ya sabes quien.  
Naruto: que es eso de ya sabes quien?  
Gaara: no nada inportante.  
Naruto: gaara Зltimamente has actuado un poco extraЯo.  
Gaara: a que te refieres naruto? (mirando a kankurou)  
Naruto: siempre te veo con hinata tienes algo que ver con ella.  
Kankurou: claro que no.  
Gaara: kankurou callate!! naruto eso es algo que no te incumbe a ti, ni a nadie Naruto: gaara te gusta hinata. Eeeeehh┘ ese gaara.  
Gaara : naruto sigue asi y me voy.  
Naruto: iiiii!! Se quieren y no son novios!!

Mientras tanto las chikas seguian mirandose unas a otras y mirando a hinata.

Hinata: que tanto me ven?  
Ino: hinata, gaara esta al otro lado sabias.  
Hinata: si y eso que?  
Sakura: te gusta gaara-kun?  
Hinata: la verdad, no lo se Ten ten: ya no precionen a hinata, sus sen tientos hacia gaara son de amigos ©verdad hinata san?  
Hinata: si solo un amigo, bueno ya me voy no me gusta que me interroguen asi. (Hinata se va, mientras en los chikos)  
Gaara: naruto tu te lo buscaste me voy. ( se pone de pie ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara: naruto tu te lo buscaste me voy. ( parandose )

Kankuro: yo tambien.(parandose)

Naruto: bueno yo tambien. (parandose)

Ten ten, temari, ino, sakura, se salian de als aguas termales a cambiarse..hinata y gaara fueron los piaros en salir y ambos iban caminando por el pasillo distraidos ┘ y en eso hinata se topa con gaara y hinata se cai arriba de gaara ┘

Hinata: gaara-sama (mirandolo a los ojos)

Gaara: ┘ ┘(mirandola a los ojos)

En eso salen sakura, naruto, temari. Kankurou, ten ten, ino y los ven tirados en el piso mirandose uno al otro.

Temari: gaara que haces?( mirando a gaara)

Hinata se levanta rapidamente.

Hinata: gaara-sama perdon (dandole la mano)

Gaara: no necesitas disculparte (agarrando su mano)┘..(Ya gaara parado junto a hinata mira a todos.) que tanto miran ,hagan algo de provecho (mientras estaba caminando) hinata puedo hablar contigo?(deteniendose)

Hinata: si gaara (caminando hacia gaara)

Mientras gaara y hinata se iban muy tranquilos.

Temari: bueno es hora de irnos kankurou Kankuro: si temarivamos.

Temario y kankuro se iban, mientras , naruto,y los demas seguian a gaara y a hinata┘.  
El el bosque hinata estaba con gaara.

Hinata: gaara perdon por lo que paso alla no me fije.

Gaara: todos cometemos errores

Hinata: lo siento( abrazndolo)

Gaara: no ai de que (Mientras caminaban,los demas estaban espiando.) en la noche hare una cena si quieres ir con tus amigos que estan aquМ atrАs del arbol.

Hinata: claro gaara san, pero como sabias que estaban aquМ

Gaara: instinto.

Todos: pero como!!!!( saliendo todos de los arboles )

Gaara: creen que no me di cuenta de que me estaban siguiendo?(mirandolos a todos)bueno hinata te veo en la noche tambien a ustedes ┘( desvanendose en arena)

En la noche .. Todas estaban en el comedor sentados..

Gaara: bueno los he invitado a cenar a todos para conocernos mejor, y que todos se disculpen con hinata y yo por su comentareo tan impudente.

Ten ten: hinata perdon por el comentareo tan feo que dijimos.

Ino: si lo siento.

Sakura: perdon .

Gaara: bueno basta de disculpas y disfruten la fiesta.

1 hora despuИs todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo sake.

Hinata: gaara no quieres?

Gaara: no gracias yo no bebo alcohol.

Hinata: como quieras.

2 horas despuИs hinata estaba bien hebria, y todos .

Hinata (hebria): gaara sama te quiero mucho (desmayandose)

Gaara agarra a hinata y la acuesta en sus piernas, gaara solo se le quedaba viendo y pensativo┘

Naruto: oye gaara┘ eee que hace hinata en tus piernas?

Gaara: se desmayo y creo que se le pasaron los tragos.

Por otro lado temario estaba muy borracha y se le arimaba a kankurou

Temari: sasuke estas bien guapo, dame un beso ( arrimando sus labios a los de kankurou)

Kankurou: temario san estas bien? ( en eso temario se desmaya) sera mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto (cargandola)

Ten ten se acerca de gaara y ve a hinata acostada en la piernas de gaara

Ten ten: hola gaara sama que le paso a hinata?

Gaara: Me puedes ayudar a levarla a su casa.

Ten ten: si

La fiesta se acababa y todos se hiban a sus casa┘ ten ten y gaara cargando a hinata iban a su casa y ya heran las 12:00 pm. Y el papa de hinata estaban en la puerta esperando a hinata y ve a ten ten, con gaara cargando a hinata.

Hiashi: Que paso?

Gaara: no nada malo, solo venimos tarde de la cena al parecer su hija se paso de copas.

Hiashi: garcias kasekage-sama(cargando a hinata)

Gaara se va con ten ten a su casa y el papa de hinata acuesta a hinata a su cuarto y la tapa.

Hiashi: descansa ( cerrando la puerta )

Al dia siguiente:

Hinata: ai que dolor de cabeza (agarrandose la cabeza)

En eso llega gaara tocando la puerta.

Hiashi: quien es?

Gaara: soy gaara

Hiashi: oh kasekage..a que se debe su visita?

Gaara: vengo a ver como sigue hinata

Hiashi: no se ,no la he visto a ver, pero puede verla usted mismo.

Gaara: gracias (gaara va al cuarto de hinata y toca la puerta corrediza)

Hinata: quien es?

Hinata: quien es?  
Gaara: soy yo gaara.  
Hinata: esperate ┘ ya esta( abriendo la puerta)

Gaara: para que dijiste que te esperara?

Hinata: querias que te recibiera asi?

Gaara: perdon no quise.

Hinata: no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa,

Gaara: vine a decirte lo que paso anoche

Hinata: hice algo malo?║║

Gaara: no nada malo, pero me dijiste que me querias mucho

Hinata: aahh, eso, ©pensaste mal?

Gaara: claro que no, solo me quede con la duda de que significaba eso.

Hinata: gaara (poniendo sus manos en la cara de el y dandole un beso chiquito en la boca) eso es lo que significa gaara, amor, bueno si me disculpas me tengo que cambiar me esperas afuera con mi padre.

Gaara: bueno te veo afuera. (saliendo del cuarto) ┘ (en la sala con el padre de hinata)

Hiashi: de que hablabas con mi hija?

Gaara: de lo que paso anoche

Hiashi: no es nada malo?

Gaara: no se preocupe nada malo. (Hinata sale del cuarto)

Hinata: ya estoy gaara-san, vamos.

Gaara: vamos

Mientras hinata y gaara se iban hiashi se quedaba pnsativo.

Hiashi: espero que hinata no se de cuenta de que le estamos ocultando la verdad.

En otro lugar, en la oficina de tsunade.

Naruto: tiene noticias de sasuke?║║║║║║║

Tsunade: si creo que entreno con orochumaru y se escapo de el .

Naruto: sasuke escapo de el no puede ser

Tsunade: no se lo detalles pero, de que sasuke-kun esta cerca de konoha.

Sakura: sasuke (pensando)

Tsunade: creo que fue a la aldea del sonido , necesito que vayan ahМ y lo traigan de vuelta.

Kakashi: bien.

Tsunade: kakashi, sakura, naruto, ustedes vayan a buscarlo.

Todos van a buscar a sasuke, ┘ mientras q gaara y hinata estaban caminando por el bosque

Gaara: que te parece que si vamos a la aldea de la arena?

Hinata: vamos, tengo ganas de ir

Gaara: vamos con tu padre para pedirle permiso.

En la mancion hyuuga, .. Gaara le pedМa permiso al papa de hinata para llevarsela a la aldea de la arena 5 dias

Hiashi: claro q te doy permiso, pero cuidamela bien.

Gaara: maЯana vengo por ti a las 7:00 am

Hinata: si te esperare.( sonriendo)

Al dia siguiente

Hinata: por que no vendra gaara son las 8:00Am, a lo mejor se le presento algo

Gaara, temario y cankurou se les habia hecho tarde

Gaara: se nos hace tarde vamonos ya.(enojado)

Kankurou: vamos temari, es tarde.

Temari: tranquilo gaara no tardo nada.(bajando de las escaleras)

Gaara: por fin despuИs de horas.

Kankurou: que tanto hacias temari?.

Temari: areglandome que mas.

Se iba a la casa de hinata donde estaba hinata esperandolos.

Hinata: al fin a que se debe su demora?

Gaara: perdon esque a cierta persona se le ocurrio areglarse a la mera hora ( mirando a temari)

Temari: no fue para tanto( enojada)

Kankurou: bueno vamonos.

En la aldea de la arena , hinata, gaara, temario y kankurou por fin llegaban┘

Gaara: por fin llegamos.(cansado)

Temari: que bien parece que todo esta como antes.

Hinata: guau║║ asombroso

Gaara: sabia que te gustaria

Kankurou: si yo opinaba , lo mismo

En la mancion del kasekage.

Gaara: hinata acompaЯame te voy a mostrar tu habitacion.

Hinata: si gaara-san

Gaara: cual sera tu habitacion?( checando todos los cuartos) aquМ esta el tuyo cerca del mio por si necesitas algo.

Hinata: gracias por todo gaara.( lo abraza)  
Hinata: gracias por todo gaara.( abrazandolo)

Gaara: de nada hinata-san (unas palmaditas en la espalda)

Hinata entra a su cuarto, y seg. DespuИs aparece atrАs de gaara baki

baki: kasekage-sama que hace aquМ su prometi┘.

Gaara: callate (tapandole la boca ) nos oira, mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado, vamos a mi despacho.

En el despacho ┘ ┘ ┘ ┘

Gaara: ahora si dime lo que me ibas a decir

baki: porque ha traido a su prometida.

Gaara: no es mi prometida, ni sabe que me voy a casar con ella.

baki: cuando piensa decirle?

Gaara: esperemos un tiempo para decirle luego haber que hacemos.

baki: si gaara-sama (desapareciendo)

Gaara sale de su despacho y ve a hinata afuera caminando ┘

Hinata: gaara-san

Gaara: hinata vamos te quiero enseЯar algo.(en el ultimo piso) aquМ me gusta venir cuando estoy estresado.

Hinata: si es muy bonita la vista y ver el amanecer, gaara tu lo has visto?

Gaara: no, no lo he visto.

Hinata: haber cuando lo vemos juntos se ve tan hermoso.(mirando arriba)

En eso ambos se ven a los ojos, y hinata se sonroja .  
Hinata: perdon (dejandolo de ver)

Gaara: igualmente( quitando la vista de ella)

Hinata: vamos abajo, .

Gaara: oye no quieres acompaЯarme a entrenar.

Hinata: si me encantaria.

En eso kankurou y temario los estaban espiando.

Kankurou: temari-san tu cres que gaara este ┘

Temari: creo que es lo que me temo, Зltimamente ha actuado un poco raro, era frio pero ahora ya casi no lo es se comporta raro, siempre esta con hinata no se separa de ella en ningun rato.

Kankurou: claro que si.

En la aldea del sonido, naruto, sakura y kakashi convencen a sasuke para volver a konoha.

Naruto: sasuke que bueno que te decidiste volver a konoha, vez sakura te dije que iba a traer de vuelta a sasuke.

Sakura: si naruto, garcias.(sonrojada)

Sasuke: esto solomo hago para conocer a una chica que acabo de conocer.

Todos llegaban a konoha y se hiban directo al despacho de tsunade.

Tsunade: gracias por venir sasuke, solo cumplimos el capricho de naruto, ahora que lo cumplimos esperamos que te quedes en konoha

Sasuke: si pienso quedarme para ver a una chica muy linda.

Tsunade: bueno ya puedes irte gracias por venir, ya puedes irte.

Sasuke se iba a su habitacion, sakura y kakashi se iban por su lado y mientas naruto se hiba a tomar aire fresco en el bosque y ve a una chica desmayada.

Naruto: disculpa estas bien?( levantandola despacio)

Diva: auch║ que paso? (abriendo lo ojos y aagarrandose la cabeza)

Naruto: por fin despertaste ©te encuentras bien?

Diva: muy bien, gracias por salvarme.( levantandose)  
Naruto: de hecho te encontre en el piso desmayada, ©no recuerdas que paso?

Diva: no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estaba brincando de los arboles y recuerdo haberme caido, es que soy un poco distraМda.

Naruto: por lo menos recuerdas algo, como te llamas? Que edad tienes? Eres chunnin o jounin? De donde eres?

Diva: pues no hagas tantas preguntas (riendose) pes soy de la antigua cuidad del remolino soy la unica que queda o no se si hayan mas personas, tengo 15 aЯos y soy Jounin, y me llamo diva nande.

---(descripcion: pelo largo, peliroja, ojos verdes, chor falta negro , blusa roja, transparente el abdomen de cuadros negros y mangas cortas de cuadros, bandana en la pierna, piel blanca, habilidad: hacerse invisible y crear armas invisibles que no se ven a simple vista)--(imaginensela mas o menos como su madre)

Naruto: lindo nombre y eres muy simpatica diva-san.

Diva: y ahora sigues tu.( sonriendo)

Naruto: etto, bueno soy de konoha, tengo 16 aЯos, soy senin, me llamo naruto uzumaki, me gusta comer ramen y viy hacer el proximo hokage de esta aldea.

Diva: uzumaki? Conosco ese apellido, se me hace familiar

Naruto: encerio?

Diva: si creo que conoci a una mujer muy linda llamada kushina uzumaki era muy linda, buena y amable con todos.

Naruto: bueno cambiando de tema, a que se debe tu visita?

Diva: pues, yo vengo a entrenar aquМ quiero desarrolar mis habilidades de invisibilidad.

Naruto: te puedes hacer invisible?

Diva: claro naci con esa habilidad, y puedo atacar con armas invisibles sin que nadie me vea.

Naruto: guau║ sorprendente, espero que toods sepan que tengo una nueva amiga, que es linda, simpatica y que ademАs tiene habilidades muy sorprendentes.

Diva: gracias naruto-kun (sonrojada)

Naruto: vamos, te quiero enseЯar konoha de verdad te va ha gustar mucho estar aquМ (agarrandola de la mano)  
Horas despuИs de enseЯarle konoha ┘ ┘ naruto y diva estan sentados en una banca riendo.

Diva: naruto eres muy lindo y divertido( sonriendo)

Naruto: tu tambien diva eres muy linda y divertida somos casi iguales.(sonriendole) 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: tu tambien diva eres muy linda y divertida somos casi iguales.(sonriendole)

Ambos se miran a los ojos y sakura pasa por ahí y los ve agarrados de la mano.

Sakura: naruto?¡¡¡ donde estas?¡¡( fingiendo no haberlos visto.)

Naruto: sakura-chan aquí estoy, que haes aquí?

Sakura: estaba muy sola y pensaba ir a buscarte, pero ya veo que estas ocupado.(mirando sus manos juntas).

Diva: perdon (smbos soltando sus manos) no me presente, soy diva nande.(dandole la mano)

Sakura: soy sakura haruno (dandole la mano)

Naruto: ella es una chica que acabo de conocer, no es linda?

Diva: naruto ya.(sonrojada).

Sakura: y no eres de aquí? Donde piensas quedarte?.

Diva: pues yo, soy nueva y no tengo donde quedarme.

Naruto: sakura ya dejala, no la preciones, diva si quieres quedarte en mi casa? no me molesta

Diva: naruto gracias, acepto tu propuesta.

Sakura: bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, los veo luego.(sakura se iba)

Naruto: diva vamos a mi casa para que la vayas conociendo.

Diva: vamos. (agarrándolo del brazo)

En la nooche … …. … …. Era las 11:00 p.m.

Naruto: bueno esta sera tu habitacion, si necesitas algo me avisas.

Diva: gracias naruto-kun te avisare.

Naruto:que duermas bien

Diva: igualmente.(cerrando la puerta)

Después de que gaara y hinata se fueron "a entrenar" muchas horas.

Hinata: ay que cansada, me doy un baño y me duermo.(cansada)

Gaara: yo igual.(cansado)

Hinata: buena noches gaara

Gaara: igualmente hinata.(se fueron a dormir)

Temario y kankurou estaban platicaban de lo sucedido

Temari: todo indica que aquí hay amor

Kankurou: si mucho amor, bueno después de horas creo que necesito una siesta.

Temari: si estoy exausta, mañana sera otro dia

Kankurou: si me voy a dormir, … descansa

Temari: tu tambien

Todos se iban a dormir,… en konoha,…

Ten-ten: tu crees que hinata y gaara …

Ino: que cosas deces, claro que no.

Sakura: bueno basta de discusiones y vamonos a dormir, tengo sueño

Ten-ten: si yo tambien, buenas noches chikas.

Al Dia Siguiente…. … … diva estaba dormida muy tranquila … … … … naruto se le pone al lado muy cerca de su cara.

Naruto: diva-san que quieres de almorzar (susurandole)

Diva: aaaahahhahaha¡¡

Naruto: tranquila diva-san soy yo, naruto

Diva: naruto-san, no me asustes¡

Naruto:perdon si te asuste, no fue mi intencion.

Diva: no hay de que disculparse (levantandose)yo hago de almorzar, me gusta cocinar

Naruto: no quieres ramen?

Diva: no, sera otro dia, vamos a comer normalmente.

Naruto: y que vas ahacer de almorzar?(en la cosina)

Diva: haber que veo en el refrigerador (abriendo la puerta del refrigerador)- -´ … naruto no vas a comprar comida?

Naruto: no he tenido tiempo de hacer eso.

Diva: que te parece si vamos de compras para comprar comida

Naruto: pero tengo hambre(triste)

Naruto: pero tengo hambre(triste)

Diva: yo tambien naruto, pero que se la va hacer, … anda vamos.

Mientras diva y naruto iban de compras, hinata se acababa de levantar..

Hinata: que bien dormiiii (estirandose)…(Gaara estaba afuera de la puerta parado y hinata abre la puerta..)ahhhh¡¡ gaara no me asustes¡¡

Gaara: perdon no quize asustarte, vine para ver si no tenias nada que hacer, para que me ayudaras con algo en mi despacho.

Hinata: bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, dejame me cambio y voy para alla ??(Ya en el despacho de gaara)esto es tu trabajo ( - -!)

Gaara: estos dias que me fui a konoha, pues, se me junto el trabajo,se que es mucho pero, con tu ayuda lo lograre

Hinata: bueno empezemos¡??

Naruto y diva regresaban de hacer las compras

Naruto: tengo hambre¡¡

Diva: bueno empezemos¡(caminando hacias la cosina)

Naruto: andale, porfavor¡ tengo hambre¡(agarandose la mansa)

Diva: o te calmas o no hago de comer

Naruto: bueno¡(berrinche)… (sentado en el piso, viendola haciendo de comer)

20 min. Después

Diva:ya esta la comida¡(sirviendo la comida)

Naruto: bien¡¡¡(sentandose en la silla) ….(minutos después de comer)

Diva: estuvo rica??

Naruto: es la comida mas rica que he provado en mi vida¡(agarandose la panza)

Diva: que bueno que te haya gustado, es mejor que comas saludable, en vez de comer ramen siempre (cara abajo)

Naruto: diva, estas bn?

Diva: naruto tengo que irme 7 meses a entrenar, y desarrollar mis habilidades (deramando una lagrima)

Naruto: cuando te vas?

Diva: hoy en la noche(abrazandolo)

Naruto: no te preocupes, te estare esperando(abrazandola y dandolle un beso en la frente)

Diva: te amo(dandole un beso en la boca)

Naruto: yo tambien diva(abrazandola)

Mientars tanto, gaara y hinata estaban acomodando los papeles

Gaara: hinata tengo que hablar contigo

Hinata: de que?(dejando de acomodar los papeles)

Gaara: te vas a casar conmigo

Hinata: como? Quien? Porque?¡(sorprendida)

Gaara: todos te estabamos ocultando la vdd, para que no lo supieras y me dijeron a mi que yo te lo dijiera personalmente.

Hinata: quien estuvo de acuerdo?¡(caminando hacia atrás)

Gaara: tu padre, yo y el consejo

Hinata: porque me hicieron esto?¡¡ (deramando unas lagrimas)

Gaara: creyeron que setia lo mejor para ti , y ese dia cuando me escape del hospital, y tu fuiste a buscarme, ese dia yo estaba pensando en aceptar la propusta o rechazarla.

Hinata: (llorando) como pudiste hacerme esto?, después de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y me lo ocultaste justo cuando empezaba a sentir algo por ti¡( en tono alto)

Gaara: dejame explicarte todo¡

Hinata: calllate¡¡¡¡ (llorando, saliendo del despacho , y encerandose en su habitacion con llave)

Temari: gaara que pasa?

Kankurou: porque hinata salio asi?

Gaara: le dije la vdd

Kankurou y temari: que?¡¡¡¡

Gaara, kankuou y temario van a la habitacion de hinata.

Gaara: hinata abre¡

Hinata: vete¡

Temari: gaara creo que no deverias entrar (preocupada)

Kankurou: mejor esperate unos minutos a que se le pase lo enojado

Gaara: no me importa¡ (desapareciendo en un remolino de arena y entrando a la habitacion de hinata)

Hinata: te dije que te vallas¡¡¡¡ (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Gaara: me vas a escuchar¡ (tomandola de los hombros)

Hinata: sueltame¡¡(tratando se safarse)

Gaara: ya¡ ( quedando sus caras muy cerca)

Hinata: ….(sonrojada y desmayándose)

Gaara: hinata?(todavía tomandola de los hombros)temarii¡¡¡¡ ( abriendo la puerta con la arena)

Temari: que pasa?(entarando a la habitacion)

Gaara: llama a un doctor¡ ( cargando a hinata)

Kankurou: que le paso?¡

Gaara: se desmayo (acostandola en la cama)

Temari: voy (desapareciendo)

2 horas después, hinata estaba en la habitacion inconciente

Hinata: … (abriendo los ojos)

Temari: estas bien?, como te sientes?

Hinata: bien, y gaara?

Hinata: bien, y gaara?

Temari: salio a tomar algo, orita viene

Hinata: tu tambien sabias de esto vdd?(sentandose)

Temari: si, todos los sabiamos

Gaara: como estas?(entrando al cuarto)temari me permites hablar con hinata en privado

Temari: claro( saliendo de la habitacion)

Hinata: perdon, por no creerte

Gaara: yo tmb por ocultarte la verdad.(acercandose a ella)

Hinata: te quiero mucho( abrazandolo)

Gaara:… (abrazándola) me dijeron que tienes que ir a entrenar 7 meses para prepararte a lo que te enfrentas ahora que vas hacer mi esposa y te vas a enfrentar a muchos peligro.

Hinata: lo se

3 meses después hinata volvia de su entrenamiento que la mando el clan hyuuga para ser la lider del clan y desarrollr habilidades para hacerse mas fuerte….

Hinata regreso dispuesta a todo para honrar a su clan..

Temari: mira¡ ahí viene hinata¡

Kankurou: guauuu¡ se ve que cambio su forma de vestir

Gaara: (pensando: se ve linda)

Hinata: gaara¡(dandole un abrazo con el anillo de compromiso puesto)

En otro lugar en konoha para ser exactor…

Naruto: diva¡

Diva: naruto¡(dandole un abrazo)

Naruto: te extañe (besandola)

Diva: yo tmb¡(desasiendo el beso)

En la tarde

Gaara: como te fue en tu entrenamiento?

Hinata: me fue muy bien, y para cuando es la boda?

Gaara: creo que en 2 semanas, temari, mientras tanto ella y tu van a preparar la boda y si quieres invitar a tus amigas para q te ayuden.

Hinata: me parece buena idea

Gaara: mañana mando por ellas

Hinata: si

En otro lugar fuera de la aldea de la arena, 2 ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia estaban planeando algo..

Kashi: que te perece si hacemos sufrir al kasekage?

Ryusaki: claro, como?

Kashi: secuestrando a su prometida

Ryusaki: bien, yo ire por ella

Kashi: toma (dandole una foto de hinata)

Ryusaki: es hermosa, y ese cuerpo

Kashi: tu vas por ella, y la acemos sufrir tantito

Ryusaki: yo me encargare de hacerla sufrir, esa es mi especialidad

Kashi: no olvides cambiar de aspecto para que no te reconosca

Ryusaki: si (haciendo un jutsu y haciendo su pelo pelirojo con ojos negros )

Kashi: asi esta mejor, ahora ve yo me encargare de distraer al kasekage

Ryusaki: claro(desapareciendo)

En la aldea de la arena

Hinata: gaara estoy cansada me dare un baño(agarandose le cuello)

Gaara: bien

Minutos después hinata se metia al agua

Hinata: que relajante

Ryusaki: (en voz baja)baya, si que es linda(mirandola desde la ventana)

Kashi: estas ahí

Ryusaki: callate (apretando el boton del comunicador que tenia en le cuello)

Kashi: que haces?

Ryusaki: nada, viendo a nuestra victima (con el dedo en el cuello)

Kashi: no la ataques antes ,espera unas 3 horas

Ryusaki: bien,

Kashi: no hagas nada estupido esperate

Ryusaki: porque haria algo estupido?

Kashi: se como te comportas cuando vez a una chica linda

Ryusaki: bien, cuando trmine de bañarse (guardando el collar)

Kashi: espera¡maldito, espero que no haga nada estupido.

Pasaban 3 horas y gaara estaba con sus hermanos platicando mintras hinata estaba en su cuarto cuando alguien entra por la ventana

Hinata: quien eres tu?

Ryasaki: solo soy alguien que quiere conocerte mas de cerca (acercandose a hinata)

Hinata: no te acerques¡ (retrocediendo y dirigiendose a la puerta despacio)

Ryusaki: adonde vas (apareciendo detrás de hinata y agarandola del cuello)

Hinata: sueltame¡(tartando de safarse)

Ryusaki: tranquila (la golpea levemente en la cabeza)

Hinata: ..(se desmaya)


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata: ..(desmayandose)

Ryusaki: bueno(cargando a hinata y dejando una nota )tu y yo no la vamos a pasar muy bn ( desapareciendo con ella)

Temari, se dirigia al cuarto de hinata

Temari: hinata estas ahí?(abriendo la puerta)hinata?(checando todo el cuarto)que es esto(tomando la nota y leyendola)gaara¡¡¡¡¡(corriendo al despacho de gaara)

Kankurou: que pasa temari?¡

Temari: es hinata¡

Gaara: que hay con ellla?

Temari: eres muy despreocupado vdd?

Gaara: no, porque

Temari: callate y toma¡ (dándole la nota)

Kankuro: dime es algo malo?

Temari: claro

Gaara: …(leyendo la nota) con que era esto?

Temari: no vas hacer nada?¡

Gaara: bueno si tanto te urge

Kankurou: haber(tomando la nota y leyendola) gaara no vas hacer nada?¡

Gaara: yo confio en hinata, si no vuelve en un dia la buscaremos (saliendo del despacho)

Tema y kank: ???

Temari: gaara espera¡(atrás de el)

Kankurou:no vas hacer nada?¡

Gaara: hagan lo que les digo, confien en mi y no hagan algo estupido

Kankurou: pero?

Gaara: a lo mejor esta bien , si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, estoy algo cansado(metiendose a su cuarto)

Temari: tenemos que esperar (abrazando a kankurou)

Kankuro: solo espero que hinata este bien, o sino no se lo perdonaremos a gaara (abrazando a temari)

Pasaban 2 horas y ya era de noche , hinata estaba en un cuarto recargada en la pared y enfrente de ellla estaba ryusaki

Hinata:(abriendo los ojos)

Ryusaki: hola

Hinata: donde estoy?

Ryusaki: en la aldea de la lluvia

Hinata: que?¡

Ryusaki: si , te traje lejos para que tardaran tiempo en encontarte

Hinata: quien eres tu?¡

Ryusaki: me llamo ryusaki

Hinata: porque me trajeron aquí?

Ryusaki: no lo se, solo me dijeron que te tarjera aquí y te hiciera sufrir tantito

Hinata: no te atrevas a tocarme¡(un poco asustada)

Ryusaki: no te voy hacer sufrir, solo te tendremos aquí para divertirme un poco (riendose) no te creas, era broma

Hinata: me alegro, casi me lo crei

Ryusaki: bueno , mañana hablamos (desapareciendo)

Hinata: espero que gaara me salve de este loco

-Fuera del cuarto donde esta hinata-

Kashi: oye, como que no le vas hacer nada

Ryusaki: es mentira, ellla no sabe que le hare un sello en la espalda

Kashi: cuando le haras el sello?

Ryusaki: a lo mejor mañana, pero primero se lo tendre que decir personalemte

Kashi: bueno, no trates de sacar tu personalidad buena, tienes que ser malo

Ryusaki: pero, no puedo evitar ser bueno, cada vez que veo a ella soy bueno y cuando no estoy con ella soy malo

Kashi: pues controlala¡(desapareciendo)

Al dia siguiente gaara se levantaba, se vestia y se iba a su despacho

Gaara: espero que hinata este bien

Temari: (tocando la puerta)gaara (abriendo la puerta)ve a buscar a hinata y si le paso algo malo?

Gaara: te dije que esperaramos un dia, solo han pasado 5 horas

Temari: estoy preocupada por ella

Gaara: ella va a estar bien, confia en mi

Temari: bien (saliendo del despacho)

Gaara: espero estar en lo sierto

--en la aldea de la lluvia--

Ryusaki: (acariciando la cara de hinata)

Hinata: que haces aquí?(despertandose)

Ryusaki: nada (alejandose de ella)no tienes hambre?

Hinata: no gracias, es muy temprano

Ryusaki: cuando necesites algo me dices

Hinata: porque me tratas bien? .

Hinata: porque me tratas bien? (confundida)

Ryusaki: no lo se, sera porque te estoy agarrando cariño?

Hinata: cariño tu? Me secuestraste y me voy a casar en 2 semanas

Ryusaki: y como se llama el que se va a casar contigo?

Hinata: se llama gaara no sabaku , es el kasekage de la aldea de la arena

Ryusaki: ya lo sabia

Hinata: entonces porque me lo preguntas?

Ryusaki: solo te saco platica

Hinata: no me gusta hablar con la gente que me hace daño

Ryusaki: ni siquiera te he tocado

Hinata: lo se, solo te advierto que no me toques o no respondo por los daños que te haga

Ryusaki: vamos hacer una propusta

Hinata: si, pero depende

Ryusaki: si gaara no viene por ti en un dia

Hinata: me parece bien, que va a pasar si no viene por mi?

Ryusaki: tu vas hacer algo por mi

Hinata: que es?

Ryusaki: (susurandole al oido)

Hinata: porque eso?

Ryusaki: si o no?

Hinata: acepto

Ryusaki: bien, pero no te vayas arrepentir

Hinata: acepte la propuesta, para ver que tanto gaara se interesa por mi (sonriendole)

Ryusaki: parece que me meto com alguien mue inteligente

Hinata: claro, yo no caigo tan facil

Ryusaki: ya lo veremos

Hinata: y cuando piensas liberarme de aquí?

Ryusaki: cuando yo quiera

Hinata: no tienes un jefe?

Ryusaki: si, se llama kashi, pero no le hago caso

Hinata: tienes que hacerle caso a tus mayores

Ryusaki: ya soy muy garndesito para pedir permiso y que me en ordenes

Hinata: te vez de unos 18 años

Ryusaki: guau¡ hinata le atinaste

Hinata: haber cuantos tengo yo?

Ryusaki: 16?

Hinata:si

Ryusaki: bueno hablamos luego, me gusto hablar contigo (desapareciendo)

Hinata: espero que gaara venga por mi en un dia, no quiero hacer lo que el me pidio

Pero ni modo lo tengo que cumplir

El la aldea de la arena, gaara estaba en su despacho con baki, temari y kankurou

Gaara: temai voy a cumplir tu caprichito de ir por hinata

Temari: tu vas a ir?

Gaara: no, kankuro, tu y baki

Temari: bueno gracias gaara

Gaara: enviaria a mas personas ,pero tengo miedo que el que secuestro a hinata los vea y le haga daño a hinata.

Baki: bien

Temari, kankuro y baki se iban a buscar a hinata ; pasaban 1 dia y hinata veia que gaara no venia por ella.

Ryusaki: adivina que?

Hinata: gaara no vino

Ryusaki: y eso que significa

Hinata: ya se, perdi la apuesta

Ryusaki: y me debes un favor

Hinata: lo se

Ryusaki: no te preocupes no te va a doler este sello, confia en mi

Hinata: bien confiare en ti

Ryusaki: no te vas arrepentir te lo asesuro, ahora desvistete para hacer esto

Una hora después ryusaki le ponia el sello a hinata

Ryusaki: ya esta (vendándole el sello)

Hinata: eso dolió (agarandose el hombro)

Ryusaki: lo se, ahora vistete y descansa

Hinata:bien (vistiendose) te importa?

Ryusaki: bueno, como quieras (desaparciendo)

Por oto lado

Temari: has visto algo baki?¡

Baki: no¡

kankurou: donde te metiste hinata?


	8. Chapter 8

Kankurou: donde te metiste hinata?

Pasaban 1 dia,eran las 7:00 am para ser exactos, ryusaki estaba hablando con kashi fuera del

cuarto donde se encontraba hinata.

Kashi: oye tenemos que ir a la aldea de la cascada

Ryusaki: cuanto tiempo?

Kashi: una semana, que vas hacer con hinata-sama?

Ryusaki: que vaya con nosotros

Kashi: bien pero te la dejo a tu responsabilidad no a mi

Ryusaki: bien hablare con ella

Kashi: y si no quiere venir?

Ryusaki: vendra a la fuerza

Kashi: bien, salimos en 2 miutos ,apurate

-con hinata-

Ryusaki: como te sientes?

Hinata: bien, gracias

Ryusaki: que te parece si me acompañas a una aldea

Hinata: no

Ryusaki: porque no?

Hinata: porque quieres que te acompañe?

Ryusaki: no pienso dejarte libre si no me acompañar (acercandose a hinata)

Hinata: espera¡

Ryusaki: si o no? (acorralándola en la pared)

Hinata: si digo que no?

Ryusaki: entonces te llevare a la fuerza

Hinata: y si digo que si?

Ryusaki: te dejare libre cuando regresemos

Hinata: etto … si

Ryusaki: bien (dejandola de acorralar)

Hinata: cuando nos iremos?

Ryusaki: en un minuto, vamos

Hinata: si

Hinata, kashi y ryusaki se hiban a la aldea de la cascada , pasaban 2 dias y ellos seguian su camino hacia la aldea

Kashi: cuidado hay muchas trampas para los enemigos e intrusos

Ryusaki: no se preocupen, yo conosco este lugar como la palma de mi mano

Hinata: si mejor los ayudo

Kashi: ooo¡ claro tuene el byakugan

Ryusaki: no te preocupes yo se por donde ir (dando un paso)ahhhhh¡ (cayendo en una trampa)maldicion(colgado de un pie)

Kashi: (riendose)

Ryusaki: no me parece gracioso

Hinata: estas bien?

Ryusaki: si, espero que tu no te rias tmb de mi

Hinata: no

Ryusaki: por lo menos tengo a alguien que me apoya

Kashi: (todavía riendose)no conocias el lugar¡

Ryusaki: hinata puedes usar tu byakugan para decirnos donde hay mas trampas?

Hinata: claro ryusaki (haciendo los sellos para activar el byakugan)BYAKUGAN¡(viendo a los lados)

Kashi: que vez?

Hinata: no has tantas tampas( desactivando el byakugan)

Ryusaki: bien (sacando una kunai y cortando la soga)sigamos¡(callendo de pie)

Kashi: hinata dinos por donde ir

Hinata: si(caminado paso por paso cuidadosamente)

Por otra parte temario , kankurou , y baki seguian buscando a hinata

Baki: cuantas aldeas faltas?

Temari: tenemos que seguir buscando

Kankurou: si, gaara se enfadara si no buscamos

Baki: ahí que separarse para encontrarla mas rapido no sirve de nada seguir juntos

Kankurou: baki tiene razon

Temari: vamos¡

Todos se separaban por su lado para buscar a hinata,. ….5 horas después , hinata,kashi y ryusaki caminaban por el bosque tranquilos

Ryusaki: que tranquilo es

Kashi: desde que vinimos, se hha vuelto tranquilo

Hinata: ya habian estado aquí?

Ryusaki: somos unos aventureros

Kashi: si, nuestro destino son las aventuras

Hinata: se nota

Ryusaki: a que viene ese comentario?(deteniendose)

Ryusaki: a que viene ese comentario?(deteniendose)

Hinata: no, nada

Kashi: que es eso

Ryusaki: ese ruido?

Hinata: cuidado¡

Kashi: eee?(unas kunais iban directo a kashi)

Ryusaki: cuidado¡(aventando a kashi junto con el)

Hinata: estan bien?

Ryusaki: si, ten mas cuidado al avisarnos (levantandose del piso)

Hinata: perdon

Kashi: no importa

Misuki: identifiquense¡¡(desde muy lejos)

Ryusaki: SOMOS RYUSAKI, KASHI

Misuki: amigo¡¡( apareciendo enfrente de el)

Ryusuki: amigo¡(pegandole en la espalda)

Kashi: y que haces por aquí?

Misuki: nada ,haber que hacemos , parece que trajiste una amiga

Hinata: hola (sonrojada)

Ryusaki: ella es hinata hyuuga

Misuki: mucho gusto hinata (besando su mano)

Hinata: el gusto es mio(sonrojada)

Misuki: y para que te ha traido este tonto?

Ryusaki: tonto?

Kashi: (riendose)

Hinata: el no es tonto

Misuki: parece que la chica te aprecia

Ryusaki: cambiando de tema, venimos para hacer ya sabes que

Misuki: claro, vamos siganme

--todos los seguian, y llegaban a una casa muy grande con muchos cuartos -

Ryusaki: cuanto tiempo

Kashi: si , la casa sigue igual

Hinata: (asombrada)

Mitoko: hijo¡¡(abrazando a ryusaki)

Ryusaki: hola mama (abrazandola)

Kashi: hola mitoko-san

Mitoko: hola kashi-kun(abrazandolo)

Ryusaki: este va hacer un dia de locos

Mitoko: parece que trajiste a una amiga

Hinata: hola

Mitoko: como te llamas?

Hinata: hinata hyuuga

Ryusaki: mama puedo hablar contigo?(llevandosela)

Hinata: es muy joven su mama

Kashi: todos dicen eso, es por el sello

Hinata: el que tengo en la espalda

Kashi: por algo te lo puso ryusaki

Hinata: si

Ryusaki: mama ,, la chica que vez aquí la secuestre

Mitoko: hijo siempre haces lo mismo

Ryusaki: no le digas nada

Mitoko: es casada?

Ryusaki: no, esta comprometida

Mitoko: ahí hijo, antes de enamorarte de alguien primero investígala

Ryusaki: bien, le puedes enseñar su habitacion?

Mitoko: cuanto piensas quedarte aquí con ella?

Ryusaki: ella se quedara unos dias,luego la dejare volver a casa

Mitoko: bien , hinata puedes venir?

Hinata: si(acercándose s mitoko)

Mitoko: ven te enseñare tu habitacion

Hinata: si

Ambas se iban, pasaban 2 dias siguiente eran las 3:00 pm, gaara en la aldea de la arena, estaba lloviendo y gaara estaba en la lluvia mojandose con la cara agachada y un poco triste y preocupado

Gaara: espero que estes bien hinata(con la mano tocando la lluvia) yo nunca podre ser …

Raki: esta bien kasekage sama?(tocando se hombro)

Gaara:(se quedaba callado)

Raki: esta lloviendo sera mejor que entre, o le dara un resfriado(levantando a gaara)

Gaara: gracias(con la cara abajo)

Raki: de nada, lo hago para ayudar(metiendolo a la casa)

Gaara: mirate estas mojada gracias a mi

Raki: n se preocupe(poniendolo en su cama)bueno lo veo despues para ver si esta bien(dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Gaara:(callado)

Raki: se cuida ^^(saliendo del cuarto)

Gaara: que chica tan gentil (quitandose la ropa

Ambas se iban, pasaban 2 dias siguiente eran las 3:00 pm, gaara en la aldea de la arena, estaba lloviendo y gaara estaba en la lluvia mojandose con la cara agachada y un poco triste y preocupado

Gaara: espero que estes bien hinata(con la mano tocando la lluvia) yo nunca podre ser …

Raki: esta bien kasekage sama?(tocando se hombro)

Gaara:(se quedaba callado)

Raki: esta lloviendo sera mejor que entre, o le dara un resfriado(levantando a gaara)

Gaara: gracias(con la cara abajo)

Raki: de nada, lo hago para ayudar(metiendolo a la casa)

Gaara: mirate estas mojada gracias a mi

Raki: no se preocupe(poniendolo en su cama)bueno lo veo despues para ver si esta bien(dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Gaara:(callado)

Raki: se cuida(saliendo del cuarto)

Gaara: que chica tan gentil (quitandose la ropa mojada)

En otro lugar, hinata estaba en el bosque

Hinata: tengo que escapar de aquí(brincando arbol por arbol)

Ryusaki: como se les pudo escapar(buscando a hinata)

Hinata: mejor me escondo aquí (poniendose atrás de un arbol)

Ryusaki: con que aquí andabas, eeeh?(apareciendo a un lado del arbol)

Hinata: aaah¡ (callendose al piso)como?

Ryusaki: no te vas a librar muy facil de mi(riendose)a caso no confias en mi?

Hinata: no se, dudo

Ryusaki: mañana te vas a ir(acercandose a hinata)

Hinata: que crees que haces?

Ryusaki: ven o sino te llevo a la fuerza(agarandole lA mano)

Hinata: prefiero mil veces que me lleves a la fuerza(desafiandolo)

Ryusaki: sabes que te puedo hacer daño?

Hinata: y eso que?(enojada)eres un pervertido(levantandose del piso)

Ryusaki: ya basta(estirandola de la mano y tomandola de la cintura)dimelo en mi cara(tenian sus caras muy cerca)

Hinata:(sonrojada)

Ryusaki: dímelo(dandole un beso largo)

Hinata: (correspondiendo al beso )pervertido¡(separándose de sus labios y dándole una bofetada)

Ryusaki: tranquila(cargandola)

Hinata: sueltame¡¡(pegandole en la espalda)

30 hr después de pegarle y todo, llegaban a la casa

Kashi: que paso?

Ryusaki: parece que no saben cuidar a una mujer

Hinata: sueltame¡

Kashi: no fue mi culpa, culpa a ellos(señalandolos)

Ryusaki: si, primero encierrro a esta(dirigiendose a su habitacion)

Ya en la habitacion-

Ryusaki: quedate quieta(aventandola a la cama)

Hinata: te odio¡

Ryusaki: vengo cuando se te pase lo enojado(saliendo de la habitacion y poniendole seguro a

la puerta)

Hinata: dejame ir¡¡(golpeando a la puerta)

Kashi: se hacercan unos ninjas de la aldea de la arena en 24 hrs vas a llegar, piensa mejor en lo que haces

Mikoto: que son todos esos gritos?

Kashi: es hinata

Mikoto: ahora que le hiciste hijo?

Ryusaki: yo, nada, trato de escapar, y fui por ella

Mikoto: mañana la dejas ir(pegandole en la cabeza)

Ryusaki: lo hare(con la mano en la cabeza)no le habras la puerta

Kashi: bien

en el despachode gaara, raki estaba hablando con gaara

Raki: asi que eso era lo que te tenia preocupado

Gaara: estoy preocupado por hinata

Raki: (agarandole la mano a gaara)no te preocupes

Gaara: no se con quien esta o si esta sufriendo

Raki: que te parece si vamos por ella

Gaara: no te molesta, tenemos que ir por aldea en aldea(soltando su mano)

Raki: claro que no, lo que sea por ti y hinata-sama

Gaara: cuando vamos

Raki: hoy mismo, si no te molesta

Gaara: esperame afuera para irnos

Raki: si(saliendo del despacho)

Gaara: (dejando una nota en el escritorio y saliendo del depacho)

Gaara y raki se iban , kankurou estaba acostado en un arbol

Kankurou: donde se habra metido esta mujer?(con las manos debajo de su cabeza)

Baki: que crees que haces?¡

Kankurou: aaah¡¡(cayendose del arbol)

Baki: eres un flojo¡, no se ni porque te entrene¡(muy enojado)

Kankurou: ya callate , ni siquiera he visto ha hinata

Baki: ese es el punto, buscarla, no que ella aparesca y nos diga aqui estoy¡

Kankurou: bien(levantandose del piso)

Baki: vi algo sospechoso creo que hay tienen a hinata

Kankurou: milagro

Baki: vamos sigueme

Ambos se iban y veia a un ryusaki hablando con kashi,pero no sabian que eran ellos

Ryusaki: nadie te vio?

Kashi: no, tuve cuidado

Kankurou: ese rostro se me hace familiar(escondidos en un arbusto)

Baki:°-° encero dime

Kankurou: se parece mucho a alguien, pero creo que no es la persona que pienso

Kankurou: entonces callate

Ryusaki: ire haber a hinata

Kashi: ten cuidado, te puede matar

Ryusaki: jaja mucha risa(dirigiéndose al cuarto de hinata)

Kimoto: hinata no esta en condiciones de atenderte(en la puerta)

Ryusaki: que esta haciendo?

Kimoto: bañandose

Ryusaki: bien esperare(a un lado de kimoto)

Temari, seguia buscando a hinata y ve a una chica de 20 años mas o menos,vestida muy bonita y sexy

Temari: disculpe¡(acercandose a ella)

¿?:si

Temari: vio a esta persona?(enseñandole la imagen de hinata)

¿?:haber(pensando)si

Temari: donde esta?

¿?: a 4 o 5 kilometros de aquí

Temari: gracias

¿?:de nada

Temari: no la vio con alguien?

¿?: con ryusaki masashi es un amigo mio, si quieres te llevo

Temari: claro

En fin la acompañaba ,….. pasando con otras personas gaara estaba con raki buscando a hinata

Gaara: y de que aldea eres?

Raki: de la aldea de la cascada

Gaara: de pasada te dejo ahí

Raki: gracias, ahí tengo un hermano llamado ryusaki


	9. Chapter 9

Raki: gracias, ahí tengo un hermano llamado ryusaki

Gaara: y no tienes familia?

Raki: no, mi madre murio cuando tenia 5 años y mi cuando tenia 15

Gaara: y dime como es tu hermano?

Raki: hace tiempo que no lo veo, siempre andaba con las chicas lindas

Gaara: un mujeriego

Raki: si, no tanto solo, andaba con ellas por su cuerpo, etc

Gaara: cada quien escoge su destino

Raki: y que me dices tu?

Gaara: me casare en 3 dias, asi que tengo que encontrar a hinata

Raki: la novia te va a dejar plantado

Gaara: tengo una hermana y un hermano

Raki: haber cuando los visito

Gaara: seras bienvenida cuando querrás

Hinata se acababa de bañar y se ponia un pantalón abajo de la rodilla, una liga al final de su cabello,una blusa negra de tirantes con el abdomen transparente de cuadritos

Ryusaki: ya puedo entrar¡(tocando la puerta)

Hinata: claro(sacando una kunai)

Mikoto: bueno me voy (se iba)

Ryusaki entra y hinata lo ataca con la kunai y el la toma de las manos y hinata se lleva ryusaki hasta afuera de la casa

Ryusaki: ayuda¡¡¡¡(agarando sus manos)

Hinata: muere¡¡¡¡(tirandolo al piso)

Ryusaki: oye tranquila(forsejeando)

Kashi:(riendose)que patetico te vez

Ryusaki: callate¡ y ayudame

Hinata: lo pagaras¡

Kashi: dejame divertirme viendo lo patético que te vez(sacando fotos)

Ryusaki: te matare si haces eso¡(quedando arriba de hinata)

Kankurou: vaya hinata si sabe defenderse

Baki: siempre supe que esa chica era poderosa y valiente

Ryusaki: hinata calmate¡

Hinata: no lo hare¡ prefiero estar con gaara¡

Ryusaki: el es un tonto¡(quitandole la kunai y agarandola de las manos)

Hinata: gaara es bueno me trata bien¡no como otros que solo son unos …¡¡¡

Ryusaki: unos que? Kashi pasame esa cuerda¡¡

Kashi: toma(dandole la cuerda)

Hinata: pervertido¡¡¡¡

Ryusaki: haber si con esto te calmas(amarandole las manos con la cuerda)

Kashi: se acabo tan pronto

Ryusaki: no es divertido verme sufrir¡(llevandose a hinata a la casa)

Hinata: gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Kankurou: creo que hinata necesita nuestra ayuda

Baki: espera a que venga temari

Temari: si espérenme(atrás de ellos)

Baki y kank: (volteando atras)ahhhhhh¡

Temari: (tapandoles la boca)silencio o nos veran(quitandole la mano)

En eso llegaa gaara con raki

Baki: gaara-sama

Temari: gaara hasta cuando se te ocurriria venir?

Gaara: ya estoy aquí ese es el punto

Kankurou: quien es ella?

Gaara: es raki

Raki: hola

Gaara: el es kakurou, temari, y baki

Raki: mucho gusto

Gaara: bueno aquí te dejo

Raki: muchas gracias gaara-san, espero que encuentres a hinata-sama(caminando directo a la casa)mira ahí viene mi hermano

Ryusaki: hola raki

Raki: hermano¡¡¡(abrazandolo)

Ryusaki: cuanto tiempo?(dejandola de abrazar)

Raki: no se mucho

Kankurou: maldito¡

Raki: dijiste algo?

Baki: no, nada(codeando a kankurou)callate

Kankurou: bien

Raki: mira el es gaara, temari, kankurou y baki

Ryusaki: (finjiendo una sonrisa)hola(saludando a todos)hola gaara(estirando su mano)

Gaara:(lo saluda)

Baki: no viste a ella?(enseñando la foto de hinata)

Nota: ryusaki estaba con pelo rubio con ojos verdes para que no lo reconocieran,pero kank, y baki lo reconocieron..

Ryusaki: no(mintiendo)puedo hablar contigo raki?

Raki: si(ambos se iban)

En la casa

Hinata: tengo que salir de aquí (quitandose la cuerda de las manos)(sale del cuarto y ve a gaara a lo lejos)no hay nadie(saliendo de la casa)

Ryusaki: oh no

Raki: como pudiste secuestrar a la prometida de gaara-san

Ryusaki: todos cometemos errores

Raki: esta vez te cubrire para que gaara no te mate

Gaara: hinata?

Temari: que hace vestida asi?

Hinata: gaara¡¡

Gaara: baki ve con ella

Baki: si(dirigiendose a hinata)

Hinata: (poniendose de rodillas en el piso)

Temari: hinata¡¡(acercandose a hinata)

Gaara: (sentandose en el suelo con hinata) tranquila (abrazando a hinata)

Hinata: te extaraño(abrazando a gaara muy fuerte)

Gaara: te hicieron daño?

Hinata: sii(llorando)

Gaara: dime, quien te hizo daño?(acariciando su pelo)

Ryusaki: vamos raki (tomandola del brazo y desapareciendo con ella)

Hinata: no puedo¡

Gaara: si quieres no me digas(cargando a hinata) vamos a casa

Temari: ahí estaras bien

Baki: no lo atrapamos¡

Kankurou: si, yo queria accion

En fin todos se iban de regreso a casa, pasaban las horas y eran las 4:00 de la mañana y se detenian en una cascada

Baki: tenemos que descansar

Temari: como esta hinata?

Gaara: se quedo dormida

Kankurou: descansemos tengo sueño

Todos estaban descansando con una fogata en medio y todos se dormian menos gaara que tenia a hinata sobre sus piernas

Gaara: (acariciando en brazo de hinata)

Hinata: ( despertandose )donde estamos?(sentandose al lado de gaara)

Gaara: decidimos descansar

Hinata: lindo lugar(recargandose en gaara)

Gaara: porque estas vestida asi?(viendola)

Hinata: tenia calor

Gaara: te vez bien(poniendo su mano en la cintura de hinata)

Hinata: encerio?(agarandole la cara a gaara)

Gaara: si(dandole un beso)

Hinata: (correspondiendo al beso)

ella se despierta y se sienta a unlado de el,, el desprevenido la besa en los labios, ella sorprendida le corresponde al beso de el; el posa su mano en la cintura de ella,mientras q con la otra acarisia la mejilla de ella

hinata: gaara , me amas?

gaara: xq lo preguntas?

hinata: esq....tengo miedo a perderte- lo abraza muy fuerte

gaara: mmmm- acarisia la espalda de ella, y nota algo extraño en su hombro- q tines en el hombro?

hinata: no,no, no es nada- se pone de pie rapidamente

gaara: te lo hixo el q te secuestro?

hinata: sip, pero fui salvada x alguien ....

gaara: aun no recuerdas nada, ni su nombre?

hinata: noo, ^^

temari: se despierta y al verlos platicando- q ho ra es?

hinata: creo q las 2 de la mañana ^^

temari: es mejor q duerman- se duerme

gaara: hinata, tenemos q hablar- la toma del brazo

hinata: de q?

gaara: vamos un lugar mas privado

hinata:ok

ambos iban a una cascada, para q pudieran hablar mas tranquilo, ya q en las casacadas el agua hace ruido

hinata: promete, q no me ignoraras y creeras- le dice prevenida

gaara: ok,ok , como digas

hinata: cuando me secuestraron me llevaron a una casa veja y sucia, y ellos me hiciero esto, lo de la espalda, yo grite para q alguien me ayudara......y.....me encontre a ryusaki , el me ayudo y me dio refugio ^^

gaara: espero q sea la vdd, te creere

hinata: grasias

gaara: toma la mano de hinata- cierra los ojos- le ordena gentilmente

hinata: los cierra- ya, ahora?- impaciente

gaara forma una rosa en con arena, la deposita en la mano de hinata, ella sentia la arena en sumano, tan suave y delgada

el pelirojo le ordena q abra los ojos y esta cuando los abre se siente muy feliz q lo abraza ,Imagen rodeando su cuello y le susurra al oido de este- no creei q la arena fuera tan hermosa- el la voltea a ver a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante, ambos abrazados retrocenden pasos hasta el agua

antes de entrar a la agua, ambos se quitan los zapatos, sin usar la manos, ambos entran en el agua con tui y ropa, , el agua mojaba el cuerpo de ambos se separan dentos del agua

Gaara miró sorprendido la hermosa figura que aquellas ropas mojadas dejaban ver, Hinata miró de reojo al pelirrojo quien se percato de esto, aquel baño -sugerido por hinata- no era nada relajante para Gaara, estaba tenso, y sentía como un calor recorria su cuerpo, suspiro intentando alejar esos pensamientos para después volver a mirar hacia Hinata, su corazón se paralizo mientras su respiración aumentaba ¡Dios santo! ¡se estaba quitando la ropa! el nunca había experimentado algo así, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, y su estomago dejaba sentir como un asido que se sentía bien, pero a la vez incomodo.

La situación no mejoro, para el Sabaku no, no, Gaara sintió las manos de Hinata abrazarle por la espalda depositando pequeños besos en su espalda, el contacto de los pechos de Hinata, sobre la piel de Gaara era algo nuevo para el, sin poder aguantarlo se volteo besandola apasionadamente, Hinata correspondió gustosa con un rubor sobre sus mejillas que se extendia por todo su rostro. Gaara la subió hasta sus caderas mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata, la cual soltaba pequeños suspiros ante tales sensaciones de placer, el pelirrojo se deshizo de las pocas ropas que llevaba, y gimió ante la suave sensacion del contacto de sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos, Hinata beso sus labios de forma apasionada mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla, Gaara por su lado correspondía al beso mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hinata, se detuvo el beso dejando a Gaara bajar una vez más hasta el cuello pálido de la Hyuuga, sin detenerse ahí continuó hasta llegar a sus pechos, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos, lamiéndolos, sonriendo ante los nuevos sonidos que le hacía expulsar a la Hyuuga. La erección de Gaara era insoportable, su miembro comenzaba a doler, necesitaba penetrarla y rápido. Sin embargo era su primera vez juntos, no quería apresurar las cosas, deseaba recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata sintiendo cada parte de su ser, pero ella no se quedaría allí, y llevo su pequeña y suave mano hasta el miembro erecto del pelirrojo.

Gaara si que gimió con fuerza, Hinata comenzó a acariciarle esta zona mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a masturbarlo de forma suave y delicada, tal y como ella lo era, poco a poco la mano de Hinata comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, Gaara solo jadeaba excitado, pero Hinata se detuvo. El pelirrojo soltó un quejido en fórma de reproche, no quería que se detuviera, era tan placentero, Hinata tomó su miembro en sus manos y lo guió hasta su entrada

el contacto de los dos sexos rozándose hizo que soltaran un gemido de placer, sin poder más Gaara atrajo a Hinata tomándola por la cintura causando que la penetrara, Hinata gimió totalmente extasiada, comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente, pronfudo, quería sentir a Gaara en todo su esplendor, lo amaba, y lo deseaba, el pelirrojo besaba su cuerpo, cada zona que podía dejaba marcas, queriendo comersela, lamia y saboreaba el dulce cuerpo de Hinata combinado con el agua de la cascada.

Hinata- aah...G-Gaara...

Gaara- hmm..Hinata...di mi nombre...repitelo... -besando su cuello - quiero escuchar como me llamas...

Hinata- Gaara...ahh..G-Gaara...mmh..¡Gaara...!

Las embestidas se hicieron salvajes, placenteras, a punto de llegar al clímax, el pelirrojo la sotuvo con fuerza de las finas y suaves caderas ayudandola a moverse con más rapidez, más profundo. Y el clímax les alcanzó.

ambos veian su ropa en la tierra, lo q causo q hinata se sonrojara- creo q ... - no pudo decir mas ya q gaara la volvio a besar, ella se separo de el y lo abrazo, ambos tenian frio pero sentian algo de calor en el cuerpo jejje, salieron de ahi

gaara hace una capa en el suelo de arena r serecarga en una arbol, ella tomida mente recarga su espalda al pecho de el y este la cubre con la arena , ambos abrazados :esto..:

el sol habia salido , era otro dia, las 7:50 am , hinata se levanta sigilosamente sin despertar a gaara

toma su ropa y se la pone, ella se sienta de rodillas a lado de gaara , le da un besito en la mejilla, el se despierta ya q siente una presencia a la do de el

hinata: ya despertaste, vistete, ya casi son las 8 y temari nos buscara, ok?

gaara: no dijo nada solo la miro

hinata: q me vez?

gaara: eres... muy hermosa, lo de anoche...

hinata: anda, te espero con temari y los demas- ella se va caminando

gaara se viste y se va para alla con los chicos, temarti y los demas ven a hinata- hola hinata ^^, buenos dias

temari: sabes donde esta gaara?

hinata: orita viene, me dijo q me adelantara

kankuro: ok

gaara: .....- sin decir nada, estaba detras de temari

temari: oh ya estas aqui, vamonos

gaara: ok -.-

todos seguian su camino, devuelta a casa, en el camino, hinata veia a ryusaki pero no distinguio bien lo q habia visto- ryusaki?

gaara: dijiste algo?

hinata: no ^^, nada


	10. Chapter 10

Temari: que hora es?

Baki: las 8

Temari: es tarde¡(levantandose rapidamente)donde esta gaara y hinata?

Kankurou: cuando despertamos no estaban

Baki: los buscamos?

Temari: no, primero vamos a comer

Kankurou: si,

Baki: bien

Gaara estaba buscando a hinata y veia una sombra en la cascada, y se fijo bien para ver quien era.

Gaara: parece que es hinata

Minutos después hinata solo se ponia el pantalon y las sandalias

Hinata: bien (buscando la blusa)aquí esta(poniendose la blusa)

Gaara: no tienes frio?

Hinata: gaara¡(sonrojada)

Gaara: no deberias estar sola

Hinata: que haces aquí?

Gaara: solo …. Nada

Hinata: vamos, deben estar preocupados(tomando a gaara del brazo)

Ambos se iban y se regresaban a donde estaba temari y los demas

Temari: donde estaban?(un poco enojada)

Gaara: en ningun lado

Kankurou: porque tienes el pelo mojado?

Hinata: me di un baño en la cascada

Baki: tenemos que irnos

Temari: vamos

Todos tomaban sus cosas y se iban, mientras estaban de regreso , hinata ve a rysaki

Hinata: ryusaki?

Gaara: digiste algo?

Hinata: no nada

Ryusaki: que hacen ustedes aquí?(apareciendo frente a ellos

ryusaki disculpen creo q hinata olvid algo allla

hinata: que es?- se acerca ael

ryusaki: toma ^^ te regalo este collar, para q no me olvides^^- pasa sus manos sobre el cuello de ella r le pone el collar

hinata: grasias ^^lo abraza y le susura al oido-no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie lo q paso entre nosotros-le da un beso en la mejila

Horas después gaara y los demas llegaban a "suna"y entraban a la mansión del kasekage

Temari: bueno me voy a descansar(se iba)

Kankurou: yo tambien(se iba)

Baki: (se iba con kankurou)

¿?:kaselage-sama

Gaara: si?

¿?: hiashi.-sama esta aquí

Hinata: en donde?

¿?: en su oficina

Gaara: con quien vino?

¿?: con neji-sama y hanabi-sama

Neji: hinata-sama

Hanabi: hinata

Hinata: hola neji , hanabi

Gaara se iba a su oficina y ahí estaba hiashi sentado

Hiashi: gaara-sama(levantandose y haciendo reberencia)como esta?

Gaara: bien (sentandose)

Hiashi: como esta mi hija?

Gaara: en excelente condicion

Hishi: he oido que mi hija fue secuestrada y que tu fuiste a rescatarla

Gaara: si es cierto

Hiashi: lamento informarte que la boda se detendra

Gaara: porque?

Hiashi: como los secuestradores se lllevaron a hinata casi 2 semanas, la boda sera en 3 dias

Gaara: pero ya estaba dicho

Hiashi: de eso no te preocupes, la boda yo la planeare, tu solo preocupate en cuidar a mi hija

Gaara: si

Hiashi: mi hija duerme contigo o en otra habitacion?

Gaara: en otra habitacion

Hiashi: bien

Gaara: no se preocupe puede confiar en mi

Hiashi: sabia que ibas a ser una buena eleccion, gaara

Gaara: le muestro su habitacion?

Hiashi: si, garcias

Ambos salian de la oficina

Hinata: padre¡

Hiashi: hija¡ que bueno que estes a salvo estaba preocupado por ti

Hinata: de que hablaban?

Hiashi: de nada, te casaras en 3 dias

Hinata: bien, asi tendre mas tiempo

Gaara: tu padre se encargara de la boda

Hanabi: yo tambien ayudare

Neji: supongo que tmb yo

Hinata: bien ya somos un equipo*///*

Gaara: (p=espero no tener trabajo estos dias)

En fin pasaban 2 dias y ya casi era la boda faltaba un dia , hinata estaba probandose su vestido de novia, viendose a un espejo

Hinata: asi que mañana me caso(suspirando)

Ryusaki: (apareciendo detrás de hinata) de vaya si que te vez linda

Hinata: aaaah¡(Asustandose)

Ryusaki: tranquila

Hinata: me asustaste(pegandole)

Ryusaki: oye no me peges, solo queria darte un regalo

Hinata: y que me regalaras?

Ryusaki: donde pasaras tu luna de miel?

Hinata: en el pais de la nieve

Ryusaki: mira(enseñandole unas llaves)

Hinata: de donde son?

Ryusaki: de mi casa en el pais de la nieve, te las regalo

Hinata: enserio?(tomando las llaves)

Ryusaki: sip

Hinata: gracias ryusaki

Ryusaki: de nada

Hinata:con esto te perdono todo lo que me hiciste

Ryusaki: encerio?

Hinata: si

Ryusaki: (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Hinata: (sonrojada)

Ryusaki: gracias princesa

Hinata: no me digas princesa

Ryusaki: toma, aquí esta el mapa de mi casa(Dandole un mapa)

Hinata: en donde te quedaras tu?(tomando el mapa)

Ryusaki: no te preocupes, tengo muchos lugares donde quedarme jejeje

Hinata: bien, si tu lo dices

Ryusaki: Bueno, me tengo que ir

Hinata: vendras a mi boda?

Ryusaki: claro, cuenta con eso(desapareciendo)

Hinata: (suspirando)

Para acabar … al dia siguiente, eran las 5:00 pm todos estaban en la boda y gaara estaba esperando a hinata, mientras hinata estaba un poco nerviosa atrás de la puerta y ryusaki estaba con ella

Gaara: Porque tardara tanto hinata?

Kankurou: tal vez esta algo nerviosa

Hinata: tengo nervios, que hago?

Ryusaki: tranquila, relajate

Hinata: bueno aquí voy(abriendo la puerta)

ryusaki: suerte(desapareciendo

Hinata estaba caminando un poco nerviosa mirando al frente y todos veian a hinata

Gaara: (mostrandole una sonrisa)

Hinata: (dirigiendose a gaara)

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos

¿?:bueno estamos aquí presente para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio

Hinata:(nerviosa)

¿?: sagaara aceptas a hinata como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

Gaara: (quedandose pensativo)si

¿?: hinata hyuuga aceptas a sabaku no gaara como tu esposo para amarlo y respétarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

Hinata: si

¿?: ahora las sortijas

Hanabi: aquí estan(con los anillos)

Ambos tomaban su anillo y se lo ponian

¿?: ahora puede besar a la novia

Ambos se daban un beso pequeño

Todos: VIVA LOS NOVIOS¡

Hinata: (sonrojada)gracias

Ryusaki: asi que

Kashi: que?

Ryusaki: asi se siente casarse

Kashi: lo bueno que no te casaste con marisha

Ryusaki: no me gusta hablar de ese tema

Kashi: se que no has podido superar la muerte de marisha a pesar de que iba a tener un hijo tuyo

Ryusaki: eso fue hace 1 año

Kashi: yo perdi a toda mi familia a comparación de ti, tu familia es como mi famila

Ryusaki: hinata se parece mucho a ella

Kashi: menos en su carácter ,le diras a hinata que te queda poco de vida

Ryusaki: cuando sea el momento, no quiero morir sin hacer algo

Kashi: hacer que?

Ryusaki: después te digo

gaara y hinata se iban al pais de la nieve … y todos se iban devuelta a su casas, kashi y ryusaki se quedaban en la casa de gaara,

En la aldea de la nieve,gaara y hinata llegaban a la casa de ryusaki que era una casa blanca, hinata introducia la llave y abria la puerta


	11. Chapter 11

En la aldea de la nieve,gaara y hinata llegaban a la casa de kenji que era una casa blanca, hinata introducia la llave y abria la puerta, la casa era hermosa, genial ^^, estaba completamente sola, limpia, pero sola

El pelirrojo tomo en brazos a Hinata cargándola con delicadeza, abrió la puerta sin despegar sus ojos aguamarinas de la sonrojada peliazul. Admirando tu belleza la cual siempre le deslumbraba, Hinata se aferro al cuello de Gaara mientras respiraba con dificultad debido al suave nerviosismo que sentía, no tenía por que, pero aún así lo sentía por todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, en compañía de la alegría inmensa que le daba el ser la esposa del hombre que mas amaba, Gaara la llevo hasta una habitación muy acogedora la cual estaba totalmente de blanco al igual que el hermoso vestido que Hinata llevaba puesto.

Gaara la deposito sobre la cama con cuidado y apago las luces mientras una sonrisa sensual surcaba sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que Hinata comenzaba a necesitar. Gaara se posiciono sobre ella y Hinata le saco poco a poco la ropa, besando su fuerte torso, saboreando todo su cuerpo, por igualGaara se movía con facilidad entre las ropas de Hinata palpando su suave piel. Los dos terminaron sin una pizca de trapos encima dejando al contacto infinito dos cuerpos enardecidos por la excitación deseándose mutuamente.

El pelirrojo recorrió con sus labios el cuerpo dulce de Hinata, la cual soltaba suaves gemidos ante el contacto, sentía la fuerte excitación del pelirrojo chocando contra la suya, la cual lo llamaba a gritos, Gaara introdujo dos de sus dedos comprobando que tan mojada estaba y se regocijo al darse cuenta que estaba más que lista. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo introdujo lentamente en la Hyuuga quien sentía desfallecer de placer, en vaivén comenzó suave y sensual mientras sus bocas se peleaban por el control.

Hinata- ahh.. G-Gaara.. mmh... ¡m-mas! – le encantaba oírla gemir, y más cuando decía su nombre con su voz entrecortada debido al placer, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza arrebatando más gemidos sensuales de los labios carnosos de Hinata. El clímax estaba cerca, lo podían sentir, Hinata se aferro con fuerza clavando sus uñas en la fuerte espalda del pelirrojo quien soltó un gemido ronco al llegar al final, salió de ella y se recostó al lado.

Gaara- te amo Sabaku no Hinata... – la aludida sonrió ante el nombre con el que la habían llamado y se incorporo para colocarse sobre Gaara besándolo de forma apasionada , dejo que poco a poco el sueño le ganara, causando que se durmiera sobre el Kazekage quien la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos dándole el calor que necesitaba.

Por otro lado en SUNA estaba ryusaki con kashi

Kashi: porque estas tan callado?

ryusaki: no por nada

despues kashi se iba a una casa pequeña , pero muy linda, en la cual vivia akio,kashi estaba sentado en las escaleras, esperando q ella llegara, , akio llegaba algo cansada

ryusaki: vaya si que has crecido akio

Akio: usted tambien jiji

ryusaki: kenji vendar a hablar contigo , preparate- desaparece de ahi

Akio: donde estara ryusaki-san?tarda mucho

ryusaki: (apareciendo sentado en las escaleras)hola akio-san

Akio: ryusaki¡ (corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo)

kenji: (correspondiendo al abrazo) parace que has cresido, ya no eres la niña inocente que encontre jiji

Akio: sip, y porque no habia venido ?(dejandolo de abrazar)

ryusaki: necesitaba tiempo para pensar y relajarme un poco

Akio: lo bueno que ya esta aquí jeje

ryusaki: feliz cumpleaños¡(dandole una cajita pequeña)

Akio: Se acordo (emosionada)

ryusaki: claro, tu eres como mi hija

Akio: (abre la caja y adentro habia unas llaves y un collar con un diamante) es muy lindo

ryusaki: (toma el collar y se lo pone a akio)te vez bien

Akio: y esto?(agarando las llavez)

ryusaki: hoy habra una gran fiesta en la casa para ti(acariciando su cabello)

Akio: gracias

hinata y gaara se quedaron 2 dias en su hermosa luna de miel, ambos llegaban a casa, muy felices, al llegar, temari los recibia de una forma muy feliz...

Temari: por que vinieron tan pronto^^

Gaara: tengo demasiado trabajo, bueno después te veo hinata (se despedia de hinata con un beso en la mejilla)

Temari: gaara puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Gaara: claro (se iban a la oficina de gaara)

Kankurou: hola hinata-sama

Hinata: hola kankurou, solo dime hinata

Kankurou: ok

Hinata: oye no has visto ha ryusaki-san?

Kankurou: nop, le tienes tanta confianza a ese tonto?

Hinata: tonto seras tu, antes de juzga a aguien, conocelo mejor.

Kankurou: gaara sabe que el te secuestro?

Hinata: tu como lo sabes?

Kankurou: yo y baki te vimos como lo atacaste

Hinata: te cai mal ryusaki?

Kankurou: (riendose) claro que si, si yo fuera tu, no confiaria tanto en el

Hinata: solo quiero hablar con el

Kankurou: pero si te hace algo, creeme le dire a gaara toda la vdd (se iba)

Hinata: sera que todos lo odian menos yo.

En la oficina de gaara …

Gaara: y porque queres ir a konoha?

Temari: solo quiero ir de visita

Gaara: quieres ver a shikamaru vdd?

Temari: (nerviosa de cómo la interrogaba gaara) no, cl-claro que no

Gaara: (mirandola a los ojos) bien , pero ve acompañada

Temari: que¡

Gaara: no quiero que vallas sola, te puede pasar algo(con un tono de voz muy frio)

Temari: bien, que valla hinata conmigo

Gaara: cuanto tiempo?

Temari: 1 semana , por favor gaara

Gaara: bien, cuando quieres irte?

Temari: hoy mismo

Gaara: solo dile a hinata, para que se vallan

Temari: gracias gaara (dandole un beso en la mejilla) adios (saliendo se su oficina)

Gaara: (suspiro) todo yo

Ya afuera

Temari: hinata¡¡¡(corriendo hacia ella)

Hinata: si

Temari: adivina que?

Hinata: que?

Temari: .vamos a ir a konoha¡¡(muy emosionada)

Hinata: cuando?

Temari: ahora mismo, y nos que daremos una semana =^^=

Hinata: vas haber a shikamaru verdad ?

Temari: etto… ^^U no le digas a nadie, pero si jeje

Hinata: (suspiro) bien no lo hare

Temari: vamos a preparar todo (tomandola de la mano y llevandosela hasta el cuarto

Por otro lado ryusaki estaba en una fiesta (no puede ir a fiestas)festejando el cumpleaños de akio.

Ryusaki: te gusta la fiesta, akio¡¡¡ (en voz alta ya que habia mucho ruido)

Akio: SI¡

Ryusaki: que bn que te haya gustado¡

Akio: orita vengo, debo ir al baño¡

Ryusaki: bn, te espero¡

Akio: no¡(se iba)

Ryusaki: (toma de la cintura a una chica )hola, como te llamas?¡

¿?: ishinobi y tu

Ryusaki: me llamo ryusaki¡


	12. Chapter 12

¿?: ishinobi y tu¡

Ryusaki: me llamo ryusaki¡mucho gusto¡(beswando si mano)que tal si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado?¡

¿?: claro(se iban a una habitacion)

En suna, hinnata ya estaba lista para irse con temari, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Gaara: esperen

Temari: (se detiene) si?

Gaara: te queria pedir un favor antes de que te vallas

Temari: cual?

Gaara: cuídame mucho a hinata, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella(viendo a hinata)

Hinata: (sonrojada)

Temari: claro, lo hare ^^U(empujando a hinata por la espalda un poco apurada y cierra la puerta)

Gaara: solo como siempre

Kankurou: oye

Gaara: (volteando)

Kankurou: no es que sea chismoso hermanito, pero tu querida esposita andaba buscando a cierta personita llamada ryusaki

Gaara:???? no me imagino para que lo buscaria

Kankurou: solo imaginalo, y una ultima cosa …(pasando por su lado)

Gaara: que?

Kankurou: hinata es una chica linda a pesar de estar casada contigo, pero hinata tiene algo que a todos los vuelven locos, pero te dejare pensando un rato(diciendo eso se va)

Gaara: (dudando)mmmh

Pasaba 1 dia y hinata y temari, llegaban a konoha

Exa 1: hinata-chan¡

Exa 2: sea bienvenida

Hinata: gracias

Temari: si, gracias

Shikamaru: vaya hasta que llegan(recargado a la pared)

Temari: (sonrijada)hola shikamaru

Hinata: disculpa si vine con ella, esque gaara ya sabes como es.

Shikamaru: naa, no importa ^-^

Temari: y en donde nos quedaremos?

Shikamaru: siganme

Hinata y temari: (lo siguen)

Las llavaba a un hotel para que se ospedaran, ya dejando sus cosas; shika y tema se iban a pasear por ahí, mientras que hinata estaba acostada en la cama, descansando y pensando,… después de descansar unas 3 horas decide irrse a caminar para relajarse; en el camino por el bosque se encuentra con hanabi.

Hanabi: hermanaaaaaaaaaaa(corres hacia ella)

Hanabi: hermanaaaaaaaaaaa(corres hacia ella)

Hinata: hanabi?

Hanabi: (abraza a hinata)

Hinata: (corresponde al abrazo)

Después de un reencuentro de hermanas, hanabi lllebaba a hinata a la mansión hyuuga con su padre.

Hiashi: hija?

Hinata: hola pa-padre ^^

Hanabi: me la encontre en el camino

Hiashi: hanabi, puedes ir con neji un rato, tengo que hablar con tu hermana en privado

Hanabi: claro ^ ^(mientras se iba)

Hiashi: y que haces aquí?

Hinata: solo acompañe a temari, la hermana mayor de gaara ^^

Hiashi: cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Hinata: solo una semana

Hiashi: como te hha ido en tu matrimonio?

Hinata: etto… pues unque solo llevo un par de dias de casada, bien

Hiashi: espero que me des un nieto

Hinata: (sonrojada)aun no habiha pensado eso ^^U

Hiashi: bueno no importa, solo el tiempo lo dira

Horas después de … eran las 9:00 y hinata se despide de su padre, hanabi y neji ; decide irse al hotel ,decide preguntar a la encagada-no hha venido temari no sabaku?-pregunta hinata- no-responde amablemente-gracias-se va a su habitacion a descansar ,

se pone su ropa para dormir (un chor azul con una blusa de tirantes azul y un belo)se dirige a la ventana y se sienta pensando un poco, mientras que el viento hacia volar su cabello; veia la gente desde lejos que estaba caminando, a lo lejos ve a shika y tema caminando y abrazandose,que se dirigian hacia el hotel

minutos después temari, entraba a la habitacion un poco emocionada y cansada a la vez, se abienta ala cama y empieza a brincar se detiene al ver a hinata un poco callada-hinata estas bien-un poco preocupada-s-si estoy bien ^^-un poco distraida-te divertiste?- le pregunta hinata-pues si, te contare todo-se sienta enfrente de hinata-después de contarele la maravillosa experiencia, deciden irse a dormir

Por otro lado, la fiesta seguia en la casa de ryusaki que ahora era de akio… deciden apagar el ruido y traian un enorme pastel para akio

Ryusaki: ahora pide un deseo ^^

Akio pensaba y ssoplaba las velas, -GUERRA DE PASTEL- todos se lanzaban pastel hasta ensuciarse su ropa y la casa hecha un desastre,- QUESIGA LA FIESTA-grita ryusaki animando a todos-ryusaki-san-le dirige la palabra akio a ryusaki-si? Akio?-pregunta ryusaki-estoy algo cansada(abstesa)-le responde akio añgo cansada- vete en tu cuarto yo recogere todo no te preocupes ^^-akio se iba para arriba algo cansada, seduuchaba y se iba a fdormir-CHICAS-grita un persona,y entran muchas chicas en la casa;…

Pasaban 5 horas y akio bajaba de arriba en pijama rascandose los ojos y justo antes de abrirlo ve un desastree-no puede ser 0-0- algo sorprendida-todos se iban uno por unohasta dejar la casa sola, y solo estaba ryusaki con una botella se vino y en el sofar(muy ebrio)

Ryusaki: AKIO¡

Akio: deme eso¡ (algo enojada, le quitaba la botella)

Ryusaki: ollen dame eso(reclamandole)

Akio: no, le va hacer daño, además esta muy enfermo y no quiero que se enferme mas

Ryusaki: solo tengo …--se queda dormido

Al dia siguiente, ryuisaki despetaba y veia la casa que estaba limpia y brillante, ve a akio dormida un poco incomoda en el otro sofar ; se levanta y se acerca de ella para taparla y acomodarla bien de posición ya que se iba a lastimas su espalda, le da un beso en la mejilla.

se va a darse una ducha y se pone ropa limpia, baja de las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta"que hiba hacer?"creia haber olvidado algo"aaa ya me acorde, ire a buscar a hin-chan"dicho eso se va directo a Suna

Ya en suna el buscaba a hinata por todos lados y ve a kankurou el hermano de gaara caminar por el pasillo, y decide platicar con el.

Ryusaki: oye

Kankurou: (voltea)

Ryusaki: no has visto a hina-chan?

Kankurou: no, y si lo supiera no te lo diria

Ryusaki: porque?(un poco confuso)

Kankurou: porque eres un idiota

Ryusaki: idiota?¡¡¡(muy enojado)no me llames asi¡(le da un puñetazo haciendo que cayera al piso)

Kankurou: (se levanta del piso y se limpia la sangree que tenia en el labio) te voy a matar y después le dire todo a gaara¡¡(le regresa el golpe, tiranto a ryusaki al piso)

Ryusaki: (se limpia la sangre y se levanta del piso)no te metaqs conmigo , o si no

Kankurou: o si no que?(desafiandolo)

Ryusaki: Doruku Gaeshi¡ (crea una grieta horizontal, que se dirigia a kankurou)

Kankurou: (saca 3 kunais y se las lanza)

Ryusaki: (un muro sale del piso y atrapa las kunais, regresandoselas a su oponente)

Kankurou esquiva el golpe, pero una kunai le da en el hombro haciendole una herida pequeña,-Doton Gaia no Kenshi-El suelo empieza a resquebrajarse en dirección a kankurou. Al llegar a el sale del suelo una roca de un metro de altura en forma puntiaguda.

kankurou logra esquivar la roca puntiaguda y le lanza varias kunais, que se le encajan en el brazo a ryusaki- te atrape-dice kankurou un poco satisfecho, pero no se esperaba que al que le habia dado era un kagebusin que desaparece al darle el ataque, ryusaki aparece detrás de3 kankurou poniendole una kunai en el cuello- te asuste?-se reia ryusaki de kankurou-no, porque lo dices-se voltea y le agarra la mano a ryusaki

quitándole la kinai y lanzandola muy lejosde ahí, lo golpea pero ryusaki esquiva el golpe haciendo que kankurou le de a la pared, causando que su mano sangrara y haciendo que gritara de dolor-maldito -le decia kankurou demaciado enojado

Solo dime donde esta hina-chan, ob si no esto va hacer mas dificil-decia ryusak

Jamás te dire¡¡¡¡¡

De pronto algo tocaba la puerta , cuando la abre… una linda chica vestida de doctora, pelo negro, con fleco separado que cubria sus cejas, y ambos se enderesan y esconden rapidamente el desastre que hicieron, la doctora ve que habia un poco de tierra en casi todop el pasillo-paso algo aquí?- pregunta un poco extrañada, ambos se quedan callados mirándose uno al otro, mientas que la doctora ve que habia sangre , mehor dicho goteaba sangre detrás de kankurou-esta bien?-kankurou se pone un poco nervioso-no pasa nada ^^U-dice ryusaki

Bien ^^- se da la vuelta y sierra la puerta

Ambos se miran y ryusaki le pone el pie a ryusaki , cayendose al piso de espaldas, kankuro aprovecha y se poner sobre el, pone las manos en su cuello y lo poresiona, queriendo matarlo, pero ryusaki trata de alcanzar la kunai que estaba muy serca de el y justo cuando la toma y antes de encajarsela a kankurou,… la doctora abre la puerta - olvide al… - no alcanzo a completar la frase, se les que da viendo, ellos solo miraban a la doctora .

^^U veo que estan ocupados mejor me voy- sale de la habitacion y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, escucha un ruido muy fuerte que tiembla todo el piso,paredes, hasta salio polvo de las orillas de las paredes,…-que fue eso?-decide volver a entrar.

Hasta gaara escucho el ruido, vio como el frasco de pintura se cai sobre los papeles,.. Lo levanta- que fue eso, creo que fue mi imaginacion, debo trabajar deciado ¬¬ ignora eso y sigue con lo suyo..

La doctora ve que en el cuarto no habia nadie y que solo habia humo en casi toda la habitacion, en el fondo logra ver a una sobra que estraba tirado al piso inconciente en el piso, y tambien ve a alguien tosiendo(ryusaki)en el piso,- esto se esta saliendo de control- dice ryusaki levantandose del piso- camina y se dirige a la puerta , pero ve a la doctora ahí parada- bueno ^^U puedo explicarlo, pero en otra ocasión, ahora tengo cosas que hacer -le da u beso en la mejilla- adios preciosa, y un ultimo favor mas… no le digas nada a nadie si- dichon esto sale del cuarto… la doctora va a auxiliar a kankurou…

Ryusaki va havia la puerta del despacho del kasekage, - bueno(suspira)no tengo otra opcion que preguntarle a este idiota- toca la puerta

Pasen- gaara da la orden para que entrara

Ryusaki entra y ve a gaara con unos papeles- vaya parece quer estas ocupado todo el dia-

Gaara: si, es mi trabajo soy el kasekage

Ryusaki: lo olvidaba , me llamo ryusaki ^^

Gaara: (voltea a verlo) te conosco?

Ryusaki: ¬¬ (p= ni siquiera me escucho, si que es un idiota) soy amigo de tu esposa

Gaara: creo que ya te recuerdo, eres el que la resacto antes que yo

Ryusaki: SIP


	13. Chapter 13

Gaaraahh, y se puede saber cual es el motive de tu visita*mientras veia los papeles*

Ryusapues… vine a ver a tu esposa pero veo que no esta… sabes donde esta?

Gaarasi…fue a konoha, se quedara una semana -_-

Ryusa *hace una reverencia*grasias

Ryusaki desaparece … en eso kankurou entra al despacho de gaara

Kanku gaara!

gaara *voltea en frente* he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar...acaso no piensas o que?

kanku amm.... que ria decirte algo muy importante

gaara puedes salir, ahora no tengo tiempo...estoy esperando a alguien mas

kanku *sale del despacho triste*

yumi *toc toc*disculpe puedo pasar?

gaaraclaro, pasa

yumi *pasa*usted me solisito?

gaaraclaro, vera...*se para y se dirige a la ventana, viendo el pasisaje*pienso mejorar un poco el hospital, y que la gente tenga y goze de buena salud, y para eso necesito a gente capasitada como usted.

yumio.O encerio? me parece buena idea

gaara y tmb que se haga cargo de mi esposa, ya que estare viajando de aldea en aldea y casi no estare para ellla

yumi ^^ esta bien, confie en mi

por otro lado en konoha... hinata se acababa de duchar y solo salia con una toalla que cobria un poco el pecho y demaciado las piernas

hina que relajante^^

se quita la toalla mientras esta caia al piso,camina hacia el ropero y toma una bata

blanca, pero justo cuando iba a meter una mano a la manga, hay un corto sircuito y aparece ryusaki...

hina aaaahh!!!

ryusa O_o *se tapa los ojos*no vi nada!

hina *se cubre todo el cuerpo con la bata* QUE HACES AQUI!!!!*completamente roja :oops: *

ryusa perdon no era mi intencion!*abre los ojos*

hina *tenia mucha verguensa*date la vuelta!!

ryusa deacuerdo*se da la vuelta :roll: *

ella se iba al vestidor y ponia la ropa interior

ryusaki veia una sombra que se movia en el interior

hina pasame la bata, porfavor, y te perdonare

ryusa *le da la bata*

hina grasias

mientras se ponia la bata, alguien tocaba la puerta

hina ryusaki puedes abrir?

ryusa claro^^

abria la puerta y solo veia una pergamino en el piso, lo toma y cierra la puerta

hina que es eso?

ryusa te lo mandaron*se lo da :rool: *

hace un sello y lo abre, despues de leerloo.O NO PUEDE SER!!! tira el pergamino al piso y brinca de emosion

ryusa que, que pasa?

hina soy lider del clan hyuuga!!!*lo abraza y le da un beso en la boca* ahh, y-yo lo s-siento... no era mi... intencion*se sonroja*

ryusa no hay de que le susurra al oido de una manera tan seductora

hina amm

la abraza contra el muy fuerte y rosa sus labios con los de ella , ientras rosaba su nariz con la de ella, le da un beso muy apasionado, por el cual ellla le corresponde..

pero no sabian que temari iba directo a la habitacion de hinata, por el grito que habia escuchado

mientras ella venia , ryusaki pensaba*es mi oportunidad de cumplir la apuesta :hehe: *

le baja la bata a hinata descubrindole los hombros

temari entra al cuarto y o.O :shock: HINATA!!!!QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!!!! :mad:

hinata se separa rapidamente de el lo....siento ...puedo ....esxplicarlo

UNA VISITA INSPERADA!*

tema HINATA!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!!!

hinata sse separa rapidamente de el

hina lo...siento...puedo...explicarlo

ryusa^^*

temaSE PUEDE SABER QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU, Y PORQUE ANDABAS TOCANDO A HINATA?!!

(SILENCIO)

tema hinata, puedes irte a poner algo de ropa, porfavor? +^^

hinaclaro u.u

hinata toma algo de ropa y se va al baño,dejando solo a ruysaki y a temari solos, ella tenia ganas de golearlo pero lo paso por alto y se tranquilizo un poco

tema bueno, supongo que fue un accidente cierto?

ryusa sip(finge una sonrisa)

tema bueno, lo pasare por alto

ryusa grasias, no confias en mi cierto?

tema no lo se, pero si quieres que no le diga nada a gaara, te tienes que ganas mi confianza

ryusa bn , haber cuando lkas invito a un buen lugar

hinata sale del baño con un vestido hasta las rodillas, sin escote, tirantes, y unos tacones, de tacon pequeño notan alto..\

hina listo!^^

tema ok, bueno te dej0om hinata, tengo que ir con shikamaru, le prometi que iria con el^^

temari se va y los deja solos

ryusa olle, que te parece si vamos a caminar por ahi^^

hina vamos^^

ellos estaban caminando,por las calles de konoha, hasta que hinata se acordo de lo que le habia decho akio la niña que estab en la aldea de la nieve...

mirab a ruysaki

hina puedo preguntarte algo muy delicado?

ryusa claro, depende^^U

.....................................

por otrto lado en suna, gaara estaba ocupado con unos papeles, sale un momento para tomar un poco de agua y cuando regresa ve a alguien sentado en su silla dando la espalda...

gaara quien eres tu? :?

?(no contesta)

la sillla se voltea y estaba raki con su espalda pegada a la espalda de la silla,

gaaraque visita tan inesperada, no te esperaba-_-


	14. Chapter 14

ecordando el pasado!

la sillla se voltea y estaba raki

con su espalda pegada a la

espalda de la silla,

gaaraque visita tan inesperada,

no te esperaba-_-

raki (se pone de pie)

ella vestia un chorfaldarosa, con

una blusa extraple sin tirantes,

algo agustada...se va acercando a

el, y pone su dedo en los labios

de el , . ....le da un beso muy

cera en la orrilla de sus labios...

gaara supongo que eso fue un hola , cierto?

raki sip .

gaara y a que se debe tu visita?

raki me siento sola u.u, y necesitaba visitar a alguien^^

gaaray porque se te ocurrio visitarme a mi, acaso no tienes algun novio por ahi?

rakisi, pero siempre me anda siguiendome y regalandome flores, me arta,...ni me lo recuerdes

gaara ya veo, yo creo que te ama

raki amarme?! porfavor, es un pervertido de primera, cada vez que traigo una minifalda se pone loco

gaara porque no lo controlas?

raki naa, mañana terminare con el^^

gaara ???

.....................................

por otro lado, hinata estaba con ryusakicaminando

ryusa que esperas dime, que querias preguntarme?^^

hinasobre...ma...risha

ryusa (se detiene)yo...u.u

hina perdon, dije al-algo malo?

ryusa no, al, contrrario, tarde o

temprano tendrias que saberlo

(finje un sonrisa)

hina vamos a un lugar mas privado para que me cuentes todo, nunca has llorado cierto?

ryusaetto...^^U desde aquel dia, no he llorado

hina (lo toma de la mano)vamos^^

ryusa a donde?

hina solo sigueme!

se lo llevaba a una cascada,ya que estaba sola la cascada

hina listo? desahogate! grita!

ryusa estas loca?! mi reputacion!!

hina bien, si nom quieres no^///^ , sientate y cuentame todo , como la conosiste, etc

ryusa la conoci en konoha, yo estaba en una mision, iba a rescatar a una niña, que habia sido secuestrada, ella me ayudo...y...u.u

hina ryusaki se que te duele contarme esto pero dime^^

............................

mikoto venia para konoha, de arbol en arbol, de pronto se

marea y si sienta en un arbol

miko demonios! ya me he mareado 5 veces, porque sera?, sera mejor que descanse un poco ^^... de pasada ire al hospital,no sera algo malo

seguia su camino, de pronto ve que unos ninjas la seguian, se da

mikotola vueltasolo eso me faltaba!

ca nada

raki: bn, (le agarra la mano)vamos^^

gaara: ok, si tanto insistes, vamos

se iban a pasear por las calles de suna, ella lo tenia tomado del brazo...kankurou los tenia vigilados, los estaba siguiendo, para ver enl cambio de gaara despues de que se habia casado con hinata-_-

.............

ryusaki guardo silencio y... no digo nada, tenia tan clabada la imagen de marisha en su mente...

hinata: bien, si ya no quieres decir nada, te entiendo^^

ryusaki: hinata, que sientes por mi?me tienes lastima?

hinata: o. cosas dices! no te tengo lastima! eres alfuien muy especial, auque me allas secuestrado, te quiero^///^

ryusaki: yo tmb...

ryusaki acarisia la cara de ella, ocasionando un sonrojo de ella, :?

se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, pero ella tmb hace lo mismo, estaban apunto de unir sus labios^///^...era ya casi su tercer beso en su vida, poco a poco sus labios...continuara..........


	15. Chapter 15

"enamorado?"

se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, pero ella tmb hace lo mismo, estaban apunto de unir sus labios^///^...era ya casi su tercer beso en su vida, poco a poco sus labios se iban juntando...pero en ese momento aparece alguien detras de ryusaki

ryusaki: que quieres? ¬¬

kashi: solo pasaba para verte, pero veo que estas ocupado U^^

hinata: kashi!!(lo abraza)cuanto tiempo, te extrañe^^

kashi:(corresponde alabrazo)hinata-sama, yo tmb te extrañe jeje,como has estado?

hinata: bn, y en donde estabas?

kashi: en la aldea dela lluvia estqaba en una mision importante

akio: estoy m,uy cansada, necesito un baño

ryusa: akio!0-0 que haces aqui?

akio: de visita , porque?

ryusaki: se me hizo raro que tu vinieras^^....vengase mi niña hermosa!(le extiende los brazos)

akio: ryusaki!!!(lom abraza)

=con kashi y hinata=

hinata: eres alguienn muy especial sabias?

kashi: si, lose , moye que ria preguntarte algo

hinata: dime^^

kashi: acaso conoces a esta persona?(le enseña una fotografia)

hinata: (la analiza)si^^, se llama ten ten, es una de mis amigas , porque...acaso tu...

kashi: no,no, no pienses ma :shock: l,es que queria decirte que si me dejarias tener una cita con ella(decia nervioso)

hinata: creo que si, vamos!, a buscarlajeje te va a caer bn

kashi: no, y si no le agrado?

hinata: que edad tienes?(confundida)

kashi: 20 jeje ya paso apara mi el amor,quien podria amarme, ya estoy viejo u.u

hinata: o.O 20! pareces de 18^^, ella tiene 16 años, por 4 años, no importa

kashi: si, mikotola madre de ryusaki tiene 33 pero parece de 22, su esposo hiroshi tiene 41 pero parece de 30, osea que el amor no tiene edad?

hinata: claro^^, a eso me refiero, encerio mikoto tiene 33

kashi: claro, pero si se lo preg7untas, te va a decir que no, es muy reservada, pero si te agarra confianza veras que te contara todo, ten cuidado con ella, porque esta algo delicada de salud

hinata: que tiene?

kashi: le dan atakes de nervios,cuando se deseperao por una noticia inesperada y fuerte, pero trata de no ya sabes...pero hace tiempo queu no le dan atakes, pero si han tratado de matarla, ya que hiroshi, es lider de la aldea y si la matan a ellla todo se vuene abajo

hinata: yyo la veo muy seria

kashi: si, pero en el fondo esconde un pasado muy dificil de olvidar

hinata: que pasado?

kashi: solo te dire poco, ya tu que te lo diga ella, sus padres la corrieron de du casa cuando supieron que estaba embarazada

hinata: eso es muy triste(hace cuentas)osea que tenia 15 años cuando se embarazo

kashi: ya no te cuento mas, ahora vamos

por otro lado mikoto venia caminando por konoha, con hiroshi agarados de la mano,

hiroshi: vamos al hospital, te sientes bn?(perocupado)

mikoto: si quieres vamos, a lo mejor estoy embarazada

hiroshi: y si no? a lo mejor es una falsa alarma

mokoto: como quiera ^^

................

gaara y raki todavia estaban caminando

gaara: olle queria preguntarte algo

raki:dime `-`

gaara:crees que sere un buen padre?

raki: bueno, yo creo que cada quien vinimos a este mundo para algo no?...pero...yo creo que si,aunque los padres chiflan michos a sus hijos, tu no eres a si.

gaara: esque, aun no me siento listo para formar una familia

raki: sii(risa)se nota

gotas de lluvia emmpiezan a caer

raki: sera mejor que nos vayamos!

gaara: si!tienes mucha razon!

forma una capa de arena en forma de paraguas y cubre a raki, ambos se van de regreso a la casa de gaara, ya adentro

gaara: te vas a ir a tu casa con la lluvia

raki: si, tengo que

gaara: si quieres quedate esta noche-.-

raki: en...cerio?^^

gaara: claro

raki: no quiero ser una molestia para ti

gaara: no seras nonguna molestia, si vas te enfermaras

raki: bien , me quedare

gaara: date un baño,ahi hay toallas limpias, si?

raki: ok! ^^

ella se va al baño, se desviste, y entra a la ducha"si sigo a si, muy pronto me vengare de esa hinata"pensaba, mientras se duchaba, se ponia de rodillas aen el piso, mientras el agua caia en su cuerpo, y busca en las paredes un agujero e introduce un microfono en miniatura, lo pueba y funciona, y toma una bata y se la pone, sale de ahi y ve a kankurou caminar

kankurou: O/////O t-t-t-t-t-t-u-u(la señala)

raki: hola kankuru ^^, hay perdon me equivoque como te llamas jeje

kank:¬¬ me llamo kankurou, y tu se puede saber como te llamas?

raki: me llamo raki , es unpalcer conocerte,. pero cambiando de tema

se acerca seductoramennte a el , acariciando su pecho, y se acerca a sus labios y le da un beso...el solo se sonroja, y la mira, el se aleja de ella, y la tpoma del brazo de una forma brusca

raki: aunch! olle sueltame!

kank: que tramas ¬//7¬

raki: yo nada, solo trato de ser linda jajajjajaja(sarcastica)

kank: ese truquito no va afuncionar conmigo!!

raki: que pasa amor...acaso le tiens miedo al amor

le quita las orejas del traje de la cabeza , dejando al descubierto su cabello castaño despeinado-no te preocupes sere niña buena-con una voz sensual, abre la habitacion de gaara y mete kankurou a la fuerza tirandolo a la cama- te juro que gritare!- dice kankurou, al saber que ella se pone sobre el, besando su cuello, y acarisiando el pecho de el, el trata de quitarsela, pero no sabia que ella tenia una habilidad especial, que podia enamorar a cualquira que estuviera a su alcanse en este caso a el...ella lo mira alos ojos, de pronto el la toma de la cintura, y se pone sobre ella, tomando ambas manos de ella_"ho no esto se esta saliendo de control no se que hacer si sigo asi, me podria quitar..."-ella pensaba, ya que kankurou jamas habia tenido una novia, o algo parecido, el besa el cuallo de ella, ella trata de forsekear pero no podia ya que tenia mas fuerza que ella...sin embargo el le baja la bata, descubriendole los hombros, y los empieza a besar

raki: solo espero que este tal gaara venga para ayudarme

ella lanza un grito, para llamar la atencion

.....................

gaara habia oido un grito, pero no le puso atencion, ...segundos deespues olle otro, se pone de pie, se levanta, y revisa el lugar, pero sentia un mal presentimiento, llega y esta en frente de la habitacion donde ocurre todo....

shikaku: q pasa, abre la puerta

gaara: nadie pidio tu opinion ¬¬

raki tenia un plan, era hacer que gaara perdiera la confianza en kank y para eso tenia que usar a kankurou como presa jajja, gaara abre la puerta, y raki pone en accion su plan, ella trata de quitarse a kankurou de encima

raki: sueltame!!(lo avienta)

kank: (cai al piso)que...paso..

gaara: ¬////¬ que andaban haciendo?

raki: gaara! T.T el trrato de abusar de mi!(lo abraza)

kank: emm...y...o...que..QUE!!!!(volvio en si)

gaara: O.O KANKUROU!!!!!

kank: espera, no es lo que piensas!

gaara: una mujer nunca miente, vdd raki?

raki: (rie nerviosa)supongo jiji

gaara: ¬¬ que tienes que decir a tu defensa kankurou?

kanku: a si! una nunca miente! hinata te oculta algo, algo que no quieres que sepas!

Imagen

gaara: hinata no me haria eso, yo confio en ella

kank: solo llevas con ella menos de una semana, y deces que la conoces del todo!

raki: gaara creo que deberiamos irnos

gaara: dime lo que hinata me oculta

kank: que te lo diga ella, yo no doy recaditos!

gaara: bien, le dire cuando vuelva(le da la espalda)

raki: (le saca la lengua) mentiroso

gaara: ...-se detiene- kankurou, limpie la habitacion...no quiero saber que hay enn esta habitacion, ni que hicieron-sigue el paso-

se van dejando a kank solo

................

por otro la do volviendo a konoha hinata estaba caminando con kashi, ryusaki, y akio, todos iban platicando

kashi: olle ryusakien voz baja

ryusaki: (lo voltea a ver)

kashi: y la apuesta que me debes, recuerda que hay mucho dinero en juegole susurra al oido

akio: oigan caminen!(desde lejos)

ryusaki: adelantense, luego las alcazamos!

hinata: ok! vamos akio

ryusaki: sobre lo que me dijiste jejje(se rasca la cabeza)

kashi: TODAVIA NO!

RYUSAKI: callate te oiran

kashi: dejame adivinar, no se deja

ryusaki: no, trato pero cada vez, alguien nos interumpe

kashi: amigo(le pega en la espalda) tu eres el hombre mas popular, todas las chicas quieren mueren por salir contigo, te mandan cartas,te adoran

ryusaki: U.U no tengo el valor para hacer eso

kashi: por dios! que rayos te esta pasanndo!!

ambos ven pasar a unos guardias platicar

¿?:supiste que el kyubi tiene novia?

¿? 2: si se llama diva mikashi, dicen que ya le dio el anillo de compromiso

¿?: nee no dudo mucho, es un mostro no podria amr a alguien

¿?: vuenos dias

ryusaki: si igualmente ^^

kashi: buenas^^

ryusaki: diva es hermana gemela de marisha!, sabes lo que esto significa!

kashi: no, pero si piensas hacerle una visita, te matara vivo

ryusaki: disculpen!

¿?: sip?

ryusaki: sabe donde vive?

¿?:cerca de un rio, cerca dela torre de la hokague ^^

ryusaki: grasias ^^, adios te veo luego(desaparece)

kashi: esp...vaya me dejo solo, solo falta que me caiga un...

se queda en chok cunado ve a tenten corriendo , algo apurada

tenten: por dios! llegare tarde!

pero no ve una piedra y se cai

kashi: estas....vbien?

tenten: auch! claro ^^, solo fue una caida

kashi: ahh,ok

tenten: sabes que horas es?

kashi: deja ver-busca en sus bolsas-aqui esta, soln las...5:00

tenten: grasias...adios

kashi: adios

tenten: espera....olle

kashi: sip, no eres de aqui cierto?

kasji: no, soy de la aldea de la niebla

tenten: me acompañas?

kashi: claro ^^

......................

mikoto, habia ido al hospital, la fdoctora la estaba atendiendo , mientras que hiroshi estaba afuera esperando, ellla sale del cuarto, media hora de spues la doctora les lllama a ambos, ambos entran y la doctora estaba enfrente de ellos con los resultados

doct: vera.... usted...

mikoto: que pasa, estoy o no embarazada?

Imagen

hiroshi: amor, deja hablar a la doctora

doct: esta embarazada! la felicito ^^, serran padres de un bebe

mikoto: es una maldita broma cierto?!

hiroshi: O.O

doct: es verdad, creame, no miento

mikoto: deme eso!- le quita el papel y lo analiza- auy no porque a mi!

doct: ha tomado anticonceptivos?

mikoto: si,despues de que nacio mi primer hijo

hiroshi: mire...esque ella y yo, queriamos tener otro hijo, pero no queriamos todavia ya que ryusaki se iba a sentir incomodo

doct: miren, los dejare solos, paraq ue hables de esto un poco

mikoto:: no se sentira comodo, como ryusaki ya casi falta 1 mes para que cumpla 19, el sienmpre ha tenido mi amor, confianza, y ahora esto

hiroshi: linda, ryusaki se porta como un niño de 12 años, es mimado, inmaduro, chifaldo, le da flojera trabajar, falta amisiones que les das, y tu se lo perdonas, ademas, no hemos supido se tiene novia, no se

mikoto: el no es asi, el es mi bebe, yo solo quiero lo mejor para el

hiroshi: el esta enfermo, y es dem,asiaso mujeriego, yo era como el cuando tenia su edad, pero se me quito, con los años

mikoto: T.T no me digas eso!

hiroshi: perdoname , perdoname-la abraza y le da un beso en la frente-se q lo quieresmucho, pero el debera cuiidarse la espalda solo

mikoto: que haremos con este bebe?-pone a,mbas manos en su vientre- nmo se que hacer u.u

horoshi: ...-toma sus manos y las pone sobre el vientre de ella- dejalo, yo te ayudare, para eso tengo mucho dinero, que pasara a ti cuando yo muera, asi que dejalo vivir

mikoto: bien,grasias...te amo ^^

hiroshi: amor, he esperado durante 40 años para una mujer me diera un hijo de mi sangre, te acepte a mi , apesar de que esperabas un hijo de tu novio que murio

mikoto: ok, te entiendo

doct: ...-abre la puerta- bueno, y cual es su decicion?

hiroshi: mikoto-la mira

mikoto: tendre al bebe

doct:no se preocupe , todoestara bien, tendra un bebe sano

hiroshi: ya debemos irnos, se nos hara tarde

doct: ha si, debemos conseguir un lugar opara pasar la noche

ambos deciden irse, buscan un hotel, y descansan un poco...

...........................

ryusaki seguia a diva, que era hermana de marisha, ve que ellla introduce unas llaves, entra a la casa, con un chico rubio, de ojos azules, etc...

ryusaki: vvaya,vaya, al parecer alguien se consiguio novio jiji

dentro de la casa:

naruto: diva...te amo...(mientras acarisiaba su pierna)

diva: na...naruto, porfavor , detente!

naruto: que pasa? estas bien? te hizew daño?

diva:-algo asustada- si estoy bien, pero quiero que esto páse despues, aun no me siento lista para esto, por favor, comprendeme U.U

NARUTO: wow! bueno, perdon, te veo mañana?

diva: si ^^, en la noche ya que tengo que visitar a una amiga en otra aldea, o prefieres acompañarme?

naruto: mejor te acompaño- mirada picara-asi mejor-le da un beso- te amo

diva: ahh-sonrojada-te amo

ryusaki: estos, cuando van a terminar?-piensa

diva: naruto, tengo sueño, te veo mañana ok?

naruto: ok, amor

naruto se iba, pero sin antes darle un gran beso apasionado a esta...mientras naruto se iba, ryusaki espero a que estuviera muy lejos, y entra ala casa sigilosamnete...diva estaba recogiendo la casa, y olle un ryudo ,como si se hubiera roto un plato

ryusaki: menso,auch! dolioen voz baja

diva: quien anda ahi?

ryusaki: ...hola

ella se pone de pie, toma una kunai que estaba en el piso, y se pone en posicion de ataque, ve que alguien sale de las sombras, y óco a poco ve su rostro, era...ryusaki!!!

diva: ahhhhh! tu!!! que demonios haces aqui, y ...como rayos SUPISTE DONDE VIVIO!!!

ryusaki: cuanto timpo, aun recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, yo, tu, y ella

mira una foto q estaba sobre un cajon, la foto era de diva abrazando a marisha, el solo sonrie, al ver la foto...

ryusaki: perdon

diva: O.O xq! pides...perdon, no lo meseces!!

ryusaki: xq me odias tanto? yo me preocupo por ti

diva:¡Deja de decir siempre lo mismo!

se quedo clavada en el lugar, sorprendida porque nunca la había visto así. A decir verdad, nunca mle había reprochado nada. Bajo la mirada, no sabía por qué pero me sentía avergonzada por sus actos y no podía mirarla a los ojos. Se puso en frente de ella y me empezó a decir todo lo que pensaba - ¿¡Es que nunca te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo!? ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Siempre piensas en ti y no en los demas, te importa mas el sexo , andar con mujeres, x eso hiciste sufrir ami hermana, que tanto te amo! ¿¡Por qué no lo haces por una vez en tu vida!? ¡Sé feliz! ¡Además, si tienes que cumplir con algún deber! ¡Si lo hace todos los ninjas morirán! ¡Todos!

ryusaki: diva!!! yo ame a tu hermana con todo mi ser!! la ame! me escuchas, pero ella murio, esta muerta!!

diva: te equivocas-entre lagrimas

ryusaki: que quieres decir?

diva: v...ve...vete!!-sollozando.

RYUSAKI: diva,perdoname...por favor(la abraza)

diva: por..que...-llora en su hombro-solote pido esto dejame, en paz, no quiero nad...nada T.T

ryusaki: si tu lo pides u,u me voy- desaparece en una cortina de humo

diva: ryusaki...si ...supieras, que ella esta viva

.................................

mikoto y hiroshi, estasban en un hotel, muy lijoso, ya que el poseia mucho dinero, ambos llegaban a una habitacion dorada, con ventanas blancas, una cama dorada y hemosa

hiroshi: sabes?-mirada picara-me dan ganas de comerte a besos, pero estas embarazada y le haria daño al bebe jiji

mikoto: solo hazlo jiji

hiroshi la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama, poniendola delicadamente en ella, la tapa con la cobija, se mete dentro de la cobija, abrazandola, se pone sobre ella, y se empiezan a besar con pasion, e intruduce sus manos dentro de la blusa de ella, acxarisiando su vientre, y pechos, ella deja ir un gemido pequeño, ella no se uqeda atras y le quita su chaleco de jounin, y la blusa, dejando su pecho ejercitado completamente desnudo jiji.... todo estaba bien, hasta que suena un comunicador, dentro del pantalon de el

mikoto: ayy no ahora quien interumpe!

hiroshi: espera- lo toma- mmm parece ser que es ryusaki, mm dice..

"mama, estoy muy triste, en este momento tengo ganas de morirme, no se que hacer, toda mi vida me senti bien, con mi mismo, pero hay ciertas cosas q te he ocultado, y tu tmb me has ocultado cosas, mas te vale que me las digas"

mikoto: se habra enterado que... no tu no eres su padre!

hiroshi: mikoto calmate! si quieres voy yo

mikoto]: no!

se pone dde pie pero se marea y se cai- no me siento bien- le dan ganas de vomitar y se va corriendo al baño, pone ambas manoas en la tasa, y vomita- que asco!

hiroshi: sera mejor que yo vaya, tu acustate, le haras daño al bebe-la carga y la acusta en la cama- le quita el pantalon, para q estuviera comoda, y la blusa- ya ta n/////n- desaparece

mikoto: mmm xq ami, odio estar embarazada

-------------------------------------

hiroshi, estaba buscando a ryusaki por toda la aldea, pero no lo encontro, va a una cascada y ve a una persona entre las sombras, en el agua acostado, con los ojos cerrados

hiroshi: ryusaki res tu?!!- le grita

ryusaki: vete, quiero estar solo! T.T

HIROSHI: ESTAS llorando?!

ryusaki: nooo!!...puedo pedirte un favor?!

hiroshi: supongo...dime!

ryusaki: puedes traer a akio?, ella me consuela!

hiroshi: quien es akio?!

ryusaki: solo buscala!! no me movere de aqui!!

hiroshi busa a una tal akio


	16. Chapter 16

LA TENTACION 1°PARTE

hiroshi busa a una tal akio, busca , busca, y no la encuentra, ya cansado busca x ultima vez, y no encuentra nada , por ultimo ve a unas chidcas y se acerca aellas

hiroshi? oigan, no conocen a akio?

akio yo soy ^^

hinata para q la quiere?

hiroshiryusaki la esta buscando, esta muy deprimido

akio como se llama? ^^

hiroshi me llamo hiroshi, esposo de mikoto iga , no t he visto antes?

hinata mi padre es hiashi hyuuga

hiroshi tyu eres la heredera delmclan hyuuga cierto?

hinata s-si

akio basta de platicas, donde esta ryusaki?

hiroshi el esta...

mikoto que bonito - aplaude- me dejas sola, solo para venir a buscar aryusaki!!

hiroshi -.-" olle, mira qyuen habla, la q dijo q lo busacara , osea yo!

mikoto mmmm , estoy enojada, saben q...me voy a buscar a mi hijo!.... ahh hola hinata^^, hiroshi,no te dare nada ya.... es mas olvidate de tu sda luna de miel!-deseparece

hiroshi O.O

akio esta bien, hiroshi-sama?

hiroshi oiganm, que les parece si, dejamos q mikoto resuelva esto? ^^

hina5ta no piensa resolver lo de su esposa?

hiroshi no se preocupe, el embarazo la pone muy sensible, pero asi me gusta ^///^

hinata emba...ra...zada?!!!

hiroshi no sabias? ni tu?

akio nop

hiroshi bueno, pues ahora ya lo saben ^^, solo espero q no se enoje conmigo, ya q tiene una fuerza tremensa esa mujer, aunque, suele dar una sonrisa a los problemas, de vez en cuando

hinata puedo preguntarle algo?

hiroshi ...ammm...claro

gaaara estaba en su despacho ocupado, con documentos, etc.... raki estaba\z con el viendolo como trabajaba, gaaara ppara su cabeza, y ve q ella se le quedaba viendo

gaara que vez?

raki nada^^

gaqara me podrias pasar eso- se;ala unos papeles

raki ok ^^

mikoto iba a donde estaba ryusaki, quien se encontraba dormido, acostado en el zaacate, con su blusa en la cabeza, para q la luz no lo molestara,ellla se pone de rodillas, y toma la cabeza de ryusaki,. acomiodandolo en sus piernas, acarisia su cabello negro, y despeinado

mikoto hijo ^^ parece q te quedfaste dormido, eres muy lindo ^^

ryusaki ......- se despierta- ma,,,mama, hola...como estas?

mikoto bien mi ninio, dime que te pasa?

ryusaki? consuelame en tus brazos .

mikoto ok, pero dime que pasa

volviendo cojn hiroshi y los demas

hinata oiga, ryusaki es hijo suyo?

hiroshi no, es hijo de mikoto y otro hombre

akio le fue infiel?

hiroshi eso no, ella ya estaba esbarazada, cuando la conoci, yo me enamore de esa mujer, y me case coine lla,para darle un apellido

en la noche, tpodos se iban a sus casas, a doprmir, mikoto, habia dejado desahogarse a ryusaki, su hijo, dejandolo que este llorara... mientras el le contaba lo de marisha, y todo lo que habia tenido con ella, mikoto se iba al hotel, , hinata se iba asu hotel, para dormir un poco, junto con akio,

en suna gaara estaba cansado, buscando unos papeles y olle un ruido que se oia de la puerta, eszsta se abre y ahi estaba raki con solo una bata , para dormir, ella se quita la bata, y solo estaba en ropa interior...

en suna gaara estaba cansado, buscando unos papeles y olle un ruido que se oia de la puerta, eszsta se abre y ahi estaba raki con solo una bata , para dormir, ella se quita la bata, y solo estaba en ropa interior...

El la ignora, y ella se acerca seductoramente y se sienta en la silla,

Raki- gaara ….no quieres divertirte un poco ^////^

Gaara se pone de pie, pero ella trata de mirarlo a los ojos, y lo logra , lo mira a los ojos, gaaara de pronto ya no puede moverse y ella lo abraza, apoyando su cabeza al pecho de el…. El sin razon alguna la toma de la cintura, ella lo besa x el cual el corresponde al beso, ambos se besaban , pero gaara apoya la espalda de ella a la pared, mientras profundizaba mas el beso, ella pone sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el…

En la habitacion mientras gaara la costaba en la cama ella lo estaba empezando a desvestir, dejandolo solo en pantalones… poco a poco ellos se despojaban de sus ropas…. Ambos espezaban besarse con tanta pasion q en esa noche ella perdio su virginidad..ella no dejaba de gemir al sentir las manos frias, y saperas de el x todo su cuerpo,

Imagen

Gaara habia caido en la tampa de ella, sin saber q ella planeaba separar a hinata de el, con el fin de contarle todo lo q hicieron anoche….^`////`^

-----------------

X otro lado en konoha hiroshi estaba que tenia miedo q mikoto lo matara vivo…. Ellla dormia y hiroshi aprovechando le deja un regalo al lado de ella, y se acuesta a su lado abrazandola

Ellla mueve un brazo y siente algo a su lado, se levanta y ve a hiroshi dormido- mmmm vaya , parece q ya viniste…- toma el regalo q le dio el y abre la caja y era un lindo collar que hacia juego con un brazalete de oro- o.o esto era lo q le pedi hace un mes ., me lo trajiste ayy q lindo…. - deja el sobre sobre debajo de la almohada, y le da un beso a hiroshi q ya se encontraba dormido…

Hiroshi- abre un ojo- te gusto?

Mikoto: te amo!!! .

Hiroshi: sabia q te gustaria ^^

Mikoto: como sabias q esto era lo q mas deseaba en el mundo…bueno a parte de nuestro bb ^^

Hiroshi: bueno, cuando ….estabamos comprando ropa, creo….tu te le quedaste viendo y no se solo pregunte el precio y lo compre….aunque costaba muy caro, lo hice por ti, para q seas feliz ^////^

Mikoto: sabes…- se recarga en el peecho de el y con la otra mano le acarisia la caraImagen- después de todo lo q paso… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, xq grasias a ti, ryusaki tubo un padre, tu lo ayudaste en sus momentos difíciles cuando entro en la dolecencia…..te dijo q no quiero q pase?

hiroshi: dime- curioso

mikoto: que algo se nos interponga en el camino y nos separe a ambos----tal como los padres de mi novio me separaron de el- u.u

hiroshi: eso no sucedera

Ambos se dan un apasionado besito y luego se quedan dormidos ^

---------

Ryusaki iba caminando x las calles con los ojos cerrados, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos… de pronto be a diva sentada afuera de su casa, dormida…. Ryusaki se dirije hacia ella y se sienta enfrente de ella

Ryusaki: olle!

Diva: que quieres? No vez q estoy dormida!!! O.o-impresionda y a la vez asustada

Ryusaki: afuera???, la gente no duerme fuera de sus casa jejé ^^ - decia casi descubriendo la mentira

Diva: esque…. Puedes… ayudarme en algo ^^ U - decia algo apenada

Ryusaki: claro, lo que sea por una amiga ^^- le sonrie amistosamente

Diva: esque …. Me quede encerrada y pues sali por atrás y la puerta se cerro…y me quede afuera - con una gota en la cabeza

Ryusaki: no te preocupes esas cosas pasan, bueno al menos q tengas mala suerte jajjaja- se rie

Diva: mmm q greasioso- sarcástica le pega en la cabeza

Ryusaki-te importa si rompo un ventana?

Diva: no! Es mi casa! Baka!- se pone en frente su casa para protegerla

Ryusaki: bien- saca unos 2 objetos que usasn los ladrones para abrir la puerta - ya casi esta- abre la puerta y los guarda- listo ^^…. Ya puedes dormir a gusto jejjejeje- se rie

Diva: callate!!¬¬ …grasias ^^- le da un beso en la mejilla y entra ala casa

Ryusaki: de nada… bueno tengo q irme- sigue caminando

Diva: espera!- lo detiene

Ryusaki: dime… pasa algo?

Diva: que haras tan noche? Si quieres pasar la noche aquí? ^^

Ryusaki: enserio, no quiero…ser…. Una molestia- decia algo cansado

Diva: pasa

Ya dentro de la casa…. El se sienta en la sala…. Y se quita la chamarra negra dejandola a su lado; ella se sienta en la mesa pequeña , enfrente de el

Diva:…. - solo lo mira

Ryusaki: dime…. Quien era ese chico rubio q estaba en tu casa?

Diva: es mi novio… naruto- con ojos de enamorada

Ryusaki: ahh con razon los vi besandos en el sofar y creo q el se sobrepaso de las carisias, cierto- mientras se acordaba de ese dia

Diva: O//////O yo….. - agacha la cabeza para q el no viera q estaba sonrojada

Ryusaki: no te preocupes ^^ esas cosas pasan siempre en un noviazgo, bueno a mi tmb jeje

Diva: extrañas a mi hermana? Has tenido novia? No tienes algun hijo perdido?!…. Dime quiero saber todo!- decia algustiada, ya q eso le encargo marisha q le dijiera x ella…

Ryusaki: basta… son demaiasdas oreguntas…. En primera…. La extraño mucho u.u, segunda, he tenido 20 novias, 3 amantes, y he tenido relaciones con 15 jeje - se rasca la cav¿beza de los nervios- no tengo ningún hijo con nadie…. Marisha fue la primera

Diva: tienes novia formal en estos dias?- decia curiosa

Ryusaki: si… se lllama izumo, es la mujer mas bella de todas, no x su cuerpo, si no x su bellaza exterior y interior ^///^

Diva: cuando la conociste?-curiosa

Ryusaki: no me acuerdo…la conoci hace 3 meses, soy muy feliz con ella…pero pronto volvera a konoha,me lo prometió

Diva: que ..bien- casi durmiéndose- tengo mucho sueño….mañana nos vemos ok?- se levanta de ahí

Ryusaki: ok ^///^ , buenas noches…

Al dia siguiente, diva se levantaba algo dormida ,y ve la casa demasiado, limpia,Imagen lo cual ryusaki limpio antes de irse para q ella no se molestara; ella almuerza algo, lava lo q ensucio, y se acuerda que hoe iba a visitar a marisha quien vivia como una reina en la aldea del sonido…. Olle un ruido en la puerta que alguien tocaba, se dirige a la puerta, la abre y ve a alguien con unas flores tapandose la cara

Diva:-jijiji- rie divertida-quien es?! ^///^

Naruto: adivina!! ////- sonrojado detrás de las flores

Diva: naruto uzumaki! El hombre mas lindo r romantico de todos- le descubre la cara

Naruto: nos vamos? Pero primero mi beso de recompesa!- le da las flores, ella las toma, y le da un pequeño beso en la boca Imagen-que? Solo eso?- la toma de la cintura y le besa el cuello

Diva: na…naruto, basta , me estas haciendo cosquillas!- lo aparta de ella- calma ya vamonos de aquí, se nos hara tarde y mi hermana se enojara conmigo

Naruto: mmm ok ¬///¬ , como tu quieras- ambos se van tomados de la mano

-----

En s una; gaara estaba vestido, sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo a raki dormir….. Esta se despierta y ve que el la estaba viendo

Raki: mmm- bostezo- que genial noche,… -mientras se sentaba-fue la mejor de todas mi vida , sabes eres muy bueno en esto, solo necesitas …. Practicar mas jajaa- ser rie

Gaara: ¬¬ son las 10 , levantate y vistete , si kankurou te ve me molestara todo el santo dia -.-¨ - con su voz fria de siempre, y irritado al recordar a kankuro q ssiempre anda molestandolo

Kankuruo: gaara!!!!- toca la puerta- ya es tarde, se te pagaron las sabanas o que? Jajajjaaja- se rie

Gaara: algo asi ¬¬- en voz baja, mirando a raki

Kankurou: voy a pasar, te molesta?- detrás de la puerta

Gaara: espera, ya voy!- le dice

Raki: se viste- olle…. No viste mi sosten? ^^´- coj una gotita en la cabeza

Gaara: mmmm ¬¬, toma- se lo da- ahora vete

Raki: se lo pone, y la blusa tmb- bien, debo irme, quedfe de verme con mi novio- abre la ventana q esta en la habitacion de gaara

Gaara: espera, debo decirte algo- para detenerla , le detiene tomandola de la mnano- no le diras a nadie esto, cierto?

Raki: claro queno, quien crees q soy?,….. Pero si tu hablas yo hablare, o si alguien lo descubre, lo sabrasn todo hasta el ultimo detalle- desaparece de ahí

Gaara: traidora, tengo un mal presentimiento- VAYA, ESA FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE, ME ENCANTO COMO LO HACIA ESA CHICA- DECIA EL SHIKAKU- tu…otra vez, ya deja de molestar- PERO NO LO NIEGES, TE GUSTO, DE HECHO LO HACIA MEJOR Q HINATA, ELLA ERA ALGO TIMIDA, NO SE DEJABA LLEVAT X SU INSTINTO- DICE EL SHIKAKU BURLANDOSE- cada quien es distinto, ellla no tiene la culpa- PERO NO NIEGES, Q DE SEGURO SE HA DE ESTAR ACOSTADO Y REVOLCANDO CON OTRO EN KONOHA… QUE TE PARECE SI DESTRUIMOS KONOHA?- DICE, DICIENDO Y PLANEADO EN PLAN- noo, ellla no haria eso

Kankurou, ya que gaara se habia tardado en abrir la puerta, patea la puerta y x accidente derumba la puerta partiendola en 2- que estas......haciendo- se queda paralixzado ya q gaara le hecha una mirada asesinaImagen ya q intrumio la platica de este - no queria, enserio, gomene gaara- hace una reverencia

gaara: arreglaras la puerta, idiotaImagen- se va dandolle la espalda

kankurou: p...pe...pero- decia resigbado - noooo, no me hagas esto T.T


	17. Chapter 17

GAARA se iba de ahí, kankurou estaba arreglando la puerta y huele un perfume en la cama,-parece q es de una mujer - se acerca de la cama y olia a perfume y era exacto , gaara habia pasado la noche con una mujer, q no era su esposa, el sigue con lo suyo sin darle importancia a eso…

En konoha:

Hinata estaba en la la torre de la hokage , tsunade estaba hablando con ella, para q esta estuviera mas tranquila…[asi es vestida hinataImagen Imagen

Tsunade: hinata, me alegro x ti, , dime … como te hha ido con tu matrimonio?

Hinata: grasias, gaara esta bien, bueno eso supongo yo ^^", el no es muy e´presivo, pero le dare tiempo para q me demuestre cuanto me ama- con confianza de si misma

Tsunade: relajate, mirame a mi - se señala a si misma- tengo casi 55 años y no me he casado, la vida q llevo, es algo dificil… puedo preguntarte algo?

Hinata: claro, di-dime ^^

Tsunade: no conoces a una mikoto iga?… creo q su esposo se llama hiroshi- curiosa

Hinata: si, tiene 2 hijos, creo q esta embarazada de nuevo ^^- responiendole su duda

Tsunade: esa mikoto! Vaya realmente la admiro, ella siguió su vida, a pesar de q estaba embarazada desde muy joven- admirandola al hablar- es mi mejor amiga, xq crees que se ve muy joven?

Hinata: se ve de 22 años, vaya que joven se ve ella y usted tmb, se ve q son grandes amigas- con una gota en la cabeza

Tsunade: haber cuando le hablas para q hable con ella

Hinata: le dire ^^

Ryusaki se habiha ido a la aldea de l sonido para buscar a izumo, su futura esposa, ya en la aldea, después de varias horas de buscarla, se para en un restauran muy famoso, entra y se sienta en una silla

¿?: desea algo, joven?- dice una mesera con una faldita muy corta y una cara linda, parecia un ángelImagen

Ryusaki: mmm dejeme ver- checa el menu- mire, como usted es muy hermosa, para trabajar aquí, le dejare q me recomiende algo ^^- con una mirada coqueta

¿?: vera … le recomiendo una sopa de arroz , sabe muy deliciosa ^///^- aconsejándole

Ryusaki: mmm Ok ^^, grasias mi lady

¿?: Ok- se va x su orden

Ryusaki: mmm donde estaras izumo? Te buscare hasta q te encuentre ¬////¬- impaciente

Minutos después, la camarera llegba y le traia la orden a ryusaki, el probaba la comida y le parecio muy rica , seguia comiendo….Imagen

Ryusaki: olle sientate, debes estar cansada, de tanto trabajar ^^- amablemente le ofrece el asiento

¿?: pero … mi jefe me regañara si platico con los clientes- muy avergonzada , trata de no aceptarlo

Ryusaki: ven , con confianza- la sienta- no muerdo, solo juego jejé ^^- decia gracioso

¿?: se sienta enfrente de el- Ok ^///^

Ryusaki: como se llama? Hermosa dama- con cortesia le pregunta

¿?: me llamo saya, y tu?- le devuelve la pregunta

Ryusaki: mm me llamo ryusaki, tengo 18 años y tu?

Saya: tengo 15 años, trabajo aquí desde q te tenia 13 años, mi padre es dueño de este restauran , no tenia dinero asi q mi padre me ofrecio trabajo

Ryusaki: vaya, eres muy hermosa para trabajar en estos lugares tan finos

Saya: eso lo se….pero , no soy de ninguna clase de ninjas

Ryusaki: no eres ninja? Xq?- curioso

Saya: nunca me llamo la atencion, pero se tecnicas de defensa x si me pasa algo, estar prevenida-

¿?2: olle….sigue trabajando….!!- le grita su padre

Saya: ya me voy!- se levanta rapidamente pero pisa mal y se cai pero ryusaki la toma del brazo para q no cayera al piso- cuidado ^^Imagen

Saya: grasias ^^u , toma es mi numero, x si me quieres llamar n.n- le da un papelito en la mano de este

Ryusaki: lo toma- grasias, ya puedes irte ^^, no quiero q te regañen-mientras se levanta taba de la silla.

Saya: adios ^^- se va de ahí

Ryusaki saca unos 3 billetes de su cartera y los pone sobre la mesa y se va de ahí ,

En konoha, una chica llamada tenten, estaba sentada en una banca junto con un hombre muy atractivo lllamado kashi ambos platicaban muy agusto, el habia logrado un gran avance …de pronto el se sienta de rodillas enfrente de ella provocando en ella un reaccion muy sorpresiva

Tenten: ka-kashi-san…que haces? O//////O

Kashi:- abre la cajita y ella ve un anillo de compromiso-quieres….quieres…- no le salian las palabras- ser…ser

Tenten: esposa?…novia?…prometida?….amiga?- dándole opcion es para escoger

Kashi: mi hermosa novia, luego convertirte en la madre de mis hijos!!- grito para q se le quiten los nervios

Tenten: claro ^_^, te acepto kashi-san - lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

Imagen

El la besa en los labiosImagen, ambos se abrazan dando se un beso mas apasionado, provocnado q ambos se calleran al piso

En el cine, temari y shikamaru estaban viendo una pelicula, de amor- el tenia el brazo de tras del cuello de esta, y ella solo tenia sus manos agarradas, ya q estaba llorando x la pelicula

Shika: mm q aburrida pelicula….temario no llores, animo- le da un pañuelo- vamos , tomalo y limpiate esas lagrimas

Temari: - toma el pañuelo y se limpia las lagrimas- g…feasias…li…lindo- entre sollozos

Shika: vaya que mujer tan problemática-el la abraza y le susurra cosas bonitas al oido de ella, ella pone su mano en el hombro delImagen

Hinata iba cominando sola en busca de mikoto,, en camino se encuentra a kashi y a tenten, todavía besandose ¬¬ ;kashi tenia a tenten, tomada de la cintura y esta lo tenia agarrade del cuello se este, estaban recargados de un arbol…

Hinata: vaya, creo q ryusaki ya le pego lo pervertido a kashi- dice en voz baja- pobre de mi amiga n_n'

Tenten volteaba algo avergonzada, ya q no se habia dado cuenta q ella los estaba observando…UNA GRAN FIESTA

Tenten volteaba algo avergonzada, ya q no se habia dado cuenta q ella los estaba observandoImagen

TENTEN: AHH! Kashi s-sueltame- se safa de el- hinata perdoname no crei q nos estabas viendo, gomen u.u

Kashi: lo siento hinata sama ^/////^- mientras se acomodaba la ropa

Hinata: no importa ^^U… NO Sabia q eran novios ¬¬

Tenten: bueno, apenas estamos empezando ^^

Hinata: ok ^//^- mira a kashi- kashi, cuidala bien, con un vida si es necesario, ok?

Kashi: claro, quien crewe quien soy! _- toma atenten de la cintura-la cuidare bien- besa a tentenImagen

Tenten: se rie mientras se besaban

Mikoto estaba como a 10 mts de distancia de ellos y ve a hinata- HINATA!!!!!- le grita para q le pusiera atención

Hinata: mmm- voltea- mikoto?

Mikoto: ven!!!! Te voy a decir algo!!!- le grita

Hinata- ahorita vengo chicos- seva corriendo a donde estaba ella- sipi, para q me necesitabas?

Mikoto: olle ya q hiroshi no hha vuelto,. Aprovechare q no esta y te invito a tomar una copa, ok?

hinata: mmm no se, estas embarazada no puedes beber alcohol u.u

Mikoto: ¬¬ eres la 3 q me dice eso…. Anda! vamos, x favor, no quiero ir sola!- T.T DECIA llorando

Hinata: bien¬¬ si tanto insistes ok, vamos

Mikoto: grasias!!!!!!!- la abraza muy fuerte-sabews sino estuvieras casada, ya te hubieras casado con mi hjo ^^

Hinata: O//////O

Después de eso … ambas se iban al otel donde estaban hospedadas…. Ahí buscaban ropa para ponerse… mikoto tenia toda clase de ropa, en fic estaba delgadita x naturaleza…y no te no tenia mucho pecho, pero si tenia el cuerpo muy torneado ^^

Mikoto escogia lo q se iba a poner , entro al baño y se vistio; después de vestirse salio del baño ya arreglada y maquillada

Esta vestia una falda hasta la rodilla, color morada muy bonita y una blusa que enseñaba el ombligo

Imagen

Mikoto: lista! Como me veo?

Hinata: mmm bien ^.^, te vez muy hermosa

Mikoto: ahora sigues tu!- la toma del brazo y la jala hacia ella

Hinata: no se q ponerme

Mikoto: ya se! Relajate

Hinata vestia un vestido rojo con con espalda, el largo era hasta la rodilla, ajustado al cuerpo para q se viera q tienia linda figura, un escote q resaltaba bien "sus atributos" no muy largo …

Hinata: como toy?

Mikoto: bien,bien ^^….dame los anillos de matrimonio y de compromiso-

Hinata: pe,,,,pero….para que? O.o

Mikoto: vamos a divertirnos, crees q los hombre cain a mis pies con anillo?…ahora damos, damelos!

Hinata: se qita los anillos- toma, cuidalos bien - se los da

Mikoto: los guarda en un cajon de la ropa- ahora voy yo!- se los quita tmb- adios!- los guarda

Ambas se iban a la la fiesta y se sentaba en las sillas q estaban ahí , de pronto 2 hombres se les acercaron

Imagen

Natsumi: hola bella dama ^^- se sienta a un lado de mikoto- como te llamas?

Mikoto: mikoto^^, y tu?

Natsumi: ,mmm natsumi- es todo un placer conocer a una mujer tan bella y joven - dice con una voz muy atractiva y varonil

Mikoto: ^^

Tetsuya: hola , tu debes ser la esposa del kasekage cierto, sabes eres muy afortunada

Hinata: xq? No se a q te refieres

Tetsuya: dicen q el es el, hombre mas frio de todos, q incluso puede matar a alguien ^^, no me creas si no quieres, son solo mitos jeje

Hinata: bueno, apenas llevo menos de 2 semanas con el y a veces se porta asi, pero no mata gente ^^

Tetsuya: quieres bailar? Luego hablamos ^^- le extiendo la mano ofreciéndole un baile

Hinata: bien- le corresponde a la invitacion- mikoto ahorita vengo- se baja de la silla y se va con tetsuya

En el baile tetsuya la toma de la cintura y esta pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, la cancion era algo lenta, y ellos le siguieron el ritmo, ellos seguian platicando…

Después de varias horas, ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana, ambas se despidieron de ellos … y se iban a casa, ya en la casa, ellas se pusieron algo de ropa comoda y ella le daba los anillos a ella, ya todo en orden mikoto se acostaba en la cama y se quedaba dormidaImagen

Hinata: vaya, parece q estabas muy cansada ^^, s sienta en el sofar q estaba ahí, no tenia sueño solo se quedo pensando en lo q estaria haciendo gaara tan lejos de ella…

Hiroshi llegaba muy cansado 2 horas después , entra a la habitacion y ve a mikoto dormida- mm x fin estas dormida- se acerca de ella y le da un besito en la mejilla y ve a hinata ahí sentada

Hinata: ola ^^

Hiroshi: o-o que haces…aquí?

Hinata: no quize dejarla sola y me quede con ella

Hiroshi: grasias…si quieres quedate esta noche con ella, tengo q irme otra vez en 2 horas, si?

Hinata: claro

Se va a dar una ducha y hinata se levanta y se acuesta a un lado de mikoto y se queda dormida

Minutos despues…El sale de la ducha y se viste, se va de nuevo dejandolas solas de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 18

EL ENEMIGO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS SERCA!

Imagen

AL dia siguiente , en cierto dia se encontraba una chica con cabello gris, besandose con cierto desconocido

Izumo: mmmm sabes?- dice entre besos

Kai: sip, dime linda- mientras besaba su cuello

Izumo: te prometo q me casare con alguien de dinero y me divorsiare de el ala ño y nos casaremos para vivir como reyes jajjajaja- se rie

Kai: eso espero ^-^ , debo irme , tu debes planear muy bien el plan ok?

Izumo: ok ^^

Kai: te amo- desaparece

Izumo: idiota jajjaja- se rie- ph debo buscar a ryusaki, asi q debo fingir una sonrisa -sonrie

Ixumo iba caminando era demasiado orgullosa,(como del carácter de mikoto), pero izumo, planeaba algo, era linda, joven, que mas necesitaba para conquistar a un hombre jejje

Ryusaki: izumo?- desde lejos la ve

Izumo: corre hacia el- hola !^^

Ryusaki: vaya, etto…has cambiado no? No te reconoci- confundido

Izumo: que acaso no me vas a saludar! No eramos novios!- enojada

Ryusaki: hoo perdon- la abraza- esq no me fije- lo siento linda ^///^

Izumo: ok, te perdono amor ^^

Ryusaki: olle- siguen caminando- q le paso a tu madre?

Izumo: pues ella murio hace 2 semanas, le dio un infarto al corazon

Ryusaki: perdon

Izumo: noo, no tienes xq disculparte- lo besa

Ryusaki: O////o

Izumo: que? No te gusto? T//////T….YA no me quieres cierto, de seguro ya se te metio otra mujer x los ojos

Ryusaki: bueno, amor, yo nunca te dejaria- la abraza elavandola a la altura de el. Y la besa apsionadamente

Ambos de es estaban besando, con demasiada pasion, ambos se amaban, pero ella no sabia q el tenia una debilidad, la gente inocente

Izumo: me llevas a konoha- se saepara un poco de el

Ryusaki: claro amor ^^

El llevaba a izumo a konoha, para q todos conocieran a la q seria su esposa…..; IZUMO no tenia buenas intenciones, era capaz de todo con tal de no trabajar y tener dinero

En elcamino se encuentran a hinata, caminando solo,

Hinata: ryusaki? Hola ^^

Ryusaki: hola hina-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte jeje

Izumo: ejem ¬¬

Ryusaki: perdon….ella es hinata, hinata ella es izumo, mi novia ^///^- se la presenta

Hinata: hola ^^ izumo-chan- le extiende la mano^

Izumo: "no confio en esta"- piensa mientras veia su mano-hola¬¬ - rechaza su saludo

Hinata: bien, creo q no eres muy sociable, no?- mientras quitaba su mano de ahí

Izumo: mmm

Ryusaki: perdonala hinata esq esta muy cansada

Hinata: bien, no importa ^^, se vienvenida a konoha- dice amable y genil

Ambos se iban caminando , una chica linda rubia caminaba hacia donde andaba ellos, era….akio, con un vestido gris hasta las rodilas y unas sandalias color gris

Esta al ver a ryusaki , se emosiono tanto q corre hacia el y este al verla emosionada espero a q akio viniera e el, ella se le lanza a el y este la abraza muy fuerte de la espalda para q no se cayera, estos dan una gran vuelta muy felices,riendose daban muchas vueltas

Hinata: ^//////^, que lindos

Izumo: "esa mocosa malcreada, me las va a pagar!!!"- piensa mientras los miraba, finjiendo una sonrisa

Ryusaki: bien,bien- baja a akio- te extrañe tanto akio, eres como la hija q nunca tuve

Akio: usted es como mi padre, lo quiero tanto- con los ojos brillantes

EL SUFRIMIENTO DE PERDER A ALGUIEN

Akio:

Izumo: sou novia de ryusaki-san ^^

Akio: mmm"ya la habiha visto antes, en donde?"- pensaba ella mirandola bien, ya la conocia de antes- mucho gusto me llamo akio, ryusaki es mi sensei me entreno y ayudo, para q yo fuera feliz^^

Después de presentarse todos , cada quien platicaba de lo suyo; hinata iba platicando con akio; ryusaki iba con izumo; esta no dejaba de aferrarse del braz0 de el.

Ryusaki: olle, me duele un poco el brazo, me podrias soltar? ^^

Izumo: perdon amor, esq soy algo brusca

Ryusaki: no importa- posa su brazo en la cintura de ella

Con hinata y ako, akio le parecia haber conocido a izumo, pero no lograba recordarlo, hinata se le hacia raro todo, ryusaki no creia en el matrimonio,¿Qué lo izo cambiar de opinion?

Akio: hinata en voz baja

Hinata: si akio

Akio: q estan haciendo?- sin voltear para adelante

Hinata: nada, solo hablando, bueno eso digo yo ^///^- con sinceridad

Akio: esa chica me da mala espina , tu q crees?

Hinata: akio, cada quien escoje a la persona con la q pasara el resto de su vida, ryusaki perdio a marisha, ella era todo para el, pero , ….mira, el es feliz, aunq a veces finjia una sonrisa- corrigiendo a akio

Akio: ryusaki-san!- le llama

Ryusaki: esperame aquí- se va con akio

Akio: puedo hablar con usted?, hinata puedes hablar con izumo…- se lleva a ryusaki del brazo a un lugar alejada de ellas

Ryusaki: akio, que pasa?

Akio: usted la ama? Cuanto llevan de conocerse?….

Ryusaki: akio.-la interumpe- yo…xq me haces….

Akio: lo imtrumpe- eso no importa ahora…. Usted- le toma la cara entre sus pequeñas manos- siempre cambia de novia cada semana, las ha dejando llorando, ¿cuando conocio a esta mujer?, xq le suplico q reflexione- le da un besito en la mejilla

Ryusaki: akio u.u, no me hagas perderte el respeto q te tengo- decia algo dolido, ante sus palabras

Izumo: dime, hinata, eres muy timida cierto?

Hinata: la mira a los ojos-"necesito leer sus pensamientos"- hina descubre q ella tenia malos pensamientos, akio tenia razon- estas segura q lo amas?-de una forma camlada y delatadora le pregunta- mi byakugan puede leer pensamientos hasta hacer cosas increibles asi, q no me mientas ¬¬

Izumo: vaya,vaya, parece…que la gatita ya saco las garras, para rasguñarme- le dice sarcasticamente- me has descubierto, pienso hacerle cosas muy malas a tu querido amigo, que te parece eso- de una forma hipocrita le toca el hombro

Hinata: sabes no te dejare hacerle nada, y si te casas con el, impidire esa boda

Izumo:yo pensaba invitarte a la boda, pero veo q tendre q negarte la entrada

Hinata: puede q sea timida y cobarde, pero , siempre cuido a los mios

Izumo: parece q eres casada, mira te advierto algo- se acerca a su oido- yo nunca he perdido algo, asi q si no quieres q tu querido esposo se entere de q tu amante es ryusaki, lo sabra…de…eso me en-c-a-r-g-a-r-e- -y-o-- le susurra al oido y le deletreaq las palabras para q hina estuviera bien advertida de no meterse con ella

Hinata: se aleja de ella- eres… una…

Izumo: una que…anda dilo,…anda…ga-ti-ta jajjajjaaa- se rie de ella

Ryusaki ya cansado de akio , ya q le decia todo un sermón entero, se enojo tanto que x primera vez le grito a akio- YA BASTA!!- grito tan fuerte q hinata e izumo voltearon de inmediato

Akio: yo…- empieza a llorar- solo quiero ….lo mejor!….para usted!-le gfrita a ryusaki

Ryusaki: mira akio, sera mejor q me dejaras decidir y x primera vez se lo q yo quiero! ¬¬ emtendiste!!?- cruza los brazos

Hinata: akio….

Izumo: yo gane- le guiña un ojo a hinata

Ryusaki: basta ambas!! Izumo vamonos, parece q nadie te tiene confianza- toma a izumo y se la lleva

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, pocvo apoco, ya llluvia fue aumentando de tamaños

Todos estaban enojado, hinata veia a akio llorando, era la primera vez q ryusaki le gritaba

Izumo ya se había ido con ryusaki, iban como a 15 mts de ellas al alejado, el se sentía muy arrepentido

El queria ir corriendo para consolarle pero izumo lo tomo de la mano, y acarisio su brazo- amor , podemos irnos? Ya me dio frió-el cedió a las palabras de ella

Hinata se acerca de akio y la levanta del piso , tomando la del brazo - akio, hicimos lo q pudimos- le dio palabras consoladoras pero eso o funciono para ella

Akio: hinata te dire algo q yo siempre le oculte a todos- temblaba del frio- cuando yo tenia 10 años, mi papa mato a mi madre y yo fui violada x mi padre, yo…estaba muy….sola…no tenia…a …nadie…me…sentia…sucia….,Imagen -- decía todavía llirando-después de q mi padre me violo, yo me escape de casa, después me entere q mi casa se había incendiado , a mi me dieron x muerta Hinata: no digas mas- la abraza como si fuera su hija, dándole algo de calor maternal- ella la carga y akio solo se abrazaba al cuello de esta

Ambas llega a donde se hospedaba,….. Horas despúes…eran las 3 de la mañana y akio despertaba en una habitación muy rara.

Akio: donde estoy?- levanta la sabana veia q solo traia poca ropa, casi semi desnuda,…. Trata de levantarse, pero cai al piso

Mikoto: estas bien?-la ayuda a levantarse

Akio: quien es usted- la mira con miedo.- donde esta hinata? Hinata!hinata! Ayudame!- gritaba aterradaImagen

Hinata: tranquila akio- la abraza, akio le corresponde el abrazo demasiado asustada

Mikoto: hinata….. Q paso, xq viniste tan mojada, te paso algo?

Hinata: noo, pero creo q a tu hijo si

Mikoto: q le paso a ryusaki?

Akio: es….ta…muy…mal…. Tomo ….una ….decision, que le…po-podria destruir ..la ,vida- temblando y abrazando a hinata

Mikoto: toma una inyeccion- mira ponle esto, se va a tranquilizar un poco- se la da a hinata- es un sedante

Hinata: grasias mikoto-san- sienta a akio-…akio, esto no te dolera solo aprieta mi mano si te duele, deacuerdo?- de una forma tranquilizadora

Akio: o-ok

Hinata le quita la tapa ala aguja y le limpia el brazo a akio, con un algodón con alcohol , retira el algodón , esta apretaba a la mano de hinata, mientras sentia el liquido x su sangre

Hinata: listo


	19. Chapter 19

Akio se queda dormida Imagendespués de 3 minuto de haberle puesto el sedante, mientras q mikoto y hinata hablaban de cómo solucionar el problema

Mikoto: se como ayudar a esta niña, q edad tiene?Imagen

hinata: tiene 15 años, pero, para q quieres saberlo

Mikoto: los niños, jóvenes etc. Q han tenido un padre, madre, hermanos, etc… q los hayan golpeado, maltratado fisicamente, se han victima de una violacion,etc, …en el futuro no pueden, su corazon no les da la oportunidad de amar de nuevo

Hinata: de amar de nuevo?

Mikoto: claro, ejemplo: tu novio no sabe q tus padres te golpearon cuando eras una niña, y el te va a besar, que harias?

Hinata: se aleja de el?

Mikoto: claro^^, esa persona tiene miedo de q le buelva a pasar eso, al estar casada o tener hijos, no importa q pase, pero su trauma siempre lo llevara en su cerebro, es el principal q nos recuerda….akio….- la ve dormida- x 5 años ha vivido con ese trauma, es la única q no ha hablado de eso, tiene miedo, ha q cuando se enamore, o le entregue su amor a alguien, sea violada de nuevo, vez lo q pasa?

Hinata: no sabia eso, encerio, entonces…..xq akio le tiene tanto cariño a ryusaki?

Mikoto: puede ser afecto, amor, ella se siente protegida a su lado, lejos del sufrimiento

Hinata: crees q cuando lo supere, habra mas q una amistad entre ellos?

Mikoto: no se, pero en muchos casos pasa, vete, anda yo la cuido

Hinata: pero…

Mikoto: insisto, yo la cuidare, ahora ve a hacer lo tuyo

Hinata: se me olvido decirte, tsunade quiere hablar contigo- se va de ahí

Mikoto:; de q querrá hablar….

Hinata estaba pegada a la pared, tenia razon, akio estaba enamorada de ryusaki, pero ella fingia otro tipo de amor, - akio…..-

Hinata decide irse para dormir un poco; mientras q con mikoto, hiroshi llegaba y veia a una persona desconocida acostada

Hiroshi: amor q pasa?

Mikoto: nada ^^- se pone de pie para darle un beso- como te fue?-sentándose a un lado de el

Hiroshi: nada bien, estaba en una mision y …. mis compañeros salieron lastimados, x suerte los lleve al hospital a q los atendieran

Mikoto: te hirieron?- lo abraza

Hiroshi: un poco, una q otra rasguñada pero , nada malo jejé ^^

Mikoto: te extrañe, muchoo, te amo

Ambos se dan un beso, el la toma de la cintura y la acerca mas a el, cuando el beso se hizo mas intenso,e l besa el cuello de ella…pero mikoto se aleja de el xq ahí estaba akio dormida y los podria ver

Mikoto: creo…q…debemos dejar eso para después

Hiroshi: ¬////¬ ok , tomo ta el bebe?^^

Mikoto: esta bien, no me han dado antojos, pero trato de no hacer corajes…..cuando rgresamos a casa?

Hiroshi: creo q 2 dias, x el momento ten preparado todo, alla te tengo una sorpresa

Mikoto: que sorpresa?

Hiroshi: una q te va a encantar a ti y a mi hijo ^////^ -la vuelve a besar

Mikoto: ya,ya,ya basta de besos x hoy, ahora ve y date un baño ^^

Hiroshi: ven conmigo- la mira con una mirada picara

Mikoto: nop- se niega- otro dia, ahorita no ando de humor , ok?¨

Hiroshi: bien, como quieras- se va al baño

Mikoto: mmm este hombre no se cansa

Akio despierta algo confundida y mas tranquila, esta se acerca de akio, se sienta a un lado de ella

Mikoto: akio, dime como paso todo?

Akio: pero…pero….no ….puedo…- no queria decirle

Mikoto: akio, desahogate, cuantame, a de cuenta q no estoy aquí, solo habla ok?

Akio: ok u.u

Flasback…

Era un hermoso dia, akio y su madre iban directo a casa, al llegara casa veian la casa sucia, x lo cual es madre se enojo mucho y busco a su esposo quien estaba en el suelo totalmente ebrio , habia botellas alrededor de el ,rotas

Tuuu, mujerrr- la señala el hombre totalmente ebrio

Olle q te pasa!!- la mujer se enoja con el- sabes?! Ya no voy a seguir soportando tus borracheras! Mañana mismo me voy con akio a vivir a otro lado!- toma la mano de akio y se pone a la altura de ella

Akio: mami, q pasa?- decia la niña preocupada

Nena, mami tiene q hablar con papi y no quiero q escuches la platica , si?….podrias ir a tu abitacion?- le dice su madre con una sonrisa , para q ella no se preocupara

Akio: si mami, como quieras- la niña se va directo a su habitacion

En la habitacion, akio oia todo los ruisos, gritos y discusiones de sus padres, ella no sabia de eso, ya q era muy pequeña para entender los problemas de los adultos.

Ella se ponia de rodillas y jugaba un poco para distraerse, de pronto ya no hoyo ningun ruido, ella preocupada x su madre, salio de la habitacion y se percato de q habia sangre en el piso, ella alcanzo a ver a su padre con sangre en las manos..

Fin del flasback

Akio: no..no…puedo!!!- se desespero y abrazo la almohada q estaba a su lado- ya no quiero !!!, tengo miedo!!- lloraba a si misma, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza

Mikoto: akio… yo se q puedes lograrlo, solo u poco mas, y lograras tu objetivo- la animaba , pero akio no podia mas

Akio: es horrible, no puedo mas!!

Mikoto: bien, yo se q ya no puedes, si quieres hasta ahí dejalo, solo descansa

Hiroshi salía ya vestido y al ver a una chica llorar, no dijo nada solo se quedo callado

Hiroshi: pasa algo mikoto?

Mikoto: nada, solo….nada ^^u ….akio quedate aquí, relajate y descansa un poco, ok?

Akio: bien, me relajare

Mikoto: no salgas, te puede pasar algo en el estado en el q estas

Hiroshi: si quieres las dejo solas, para mi no hay problema^^

Mikoto: necesito aire fresco, vamos a salir un poco, akio..si queres ir con nosotros ven ^^

Akio: no grasias, estoy bien aquí

Hiroshi: toma- le da las llaves del departamento, lo cual ella las toma- x si no te sientes segura, si sales ponle seguro a la puerta ok?

Akio: grasias ^^

Akio se quedaba sola en la habitacion, ya q hiroshi y mikoto la dejaron sola, en konoha haboia una gran fiesta, aunq eran casi las 5 de la mañana , todavía habia gente en konoha...

Akio se quedaba sola en la habitación, ya q hiroshi y mikoto la dejaron sola

en konoha había una gran fiesta, aunque eran casi las 5 de la mañana , todavía había gente en konoha

…..

Ryusaki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sin camisa, sin pantalon, solo estaba en ropa inrerior; estaba muy pensativo, pensando en las palabras de akio, esas palabras empezaron a dar vueltas x su mente.

Izumo estaba acostada , solo tenia unas braguitas rojas, la sabana delgada cubria su semidesnudo cuerpo, esta al ver tan pensativo a ryusaki, se pone de rodillas de tras de el y le da un abrazo x la espalda , pegando su desnudo pecho a la espalda de el

Izumo:olle , xq estas tan pensativo? No te gusto lo de hoy u.u

Ryusaki: no, no es eso izumo, me encanto,estoy preocupado x akio

Izumo: mmm, esa niña ^^u, relajate "algun dia me desare de ella!"

Ryusaki: de seguro ella me odia y to…aquí contigo

Izumo: ya sabes como san los jóvenes de hoy, ya se le pasara ok?- le da un besito

Ella lo tumba a la cama, y le da besos, el la tomaba de la cintura mientras correspondia a los besos de ella

……

X otro lado en suna… gaara estaba caminando en el desierto,el viento despeinaba su cabello pelirrojo.

Estaba pensando en lo q habia hecho con raki, el x dentro se sentia mal de q habia sucedido entre ellos; la luna empezo a tomar un color rojo como la sangre, cosa q hizo q el shikaku se alterara y exitara

Gaara: hinata…- en voz baja, recordando todos los momentos juntos con ella-perdoname, si es q estas despierta, se q algun dia me lo perdonaras u.u

El miraba la luna deciendo las palabras; en konoha hinata tmb estaba viendo la luna, recordando a gaara

Hinata: gaara…, yo se q eres una persona fria …pero se….q en el fondo me amas ^/////^

Mikoto y hiroshi regresaban de la fiesta q habia en konoha, al entrar, veian a akio dormidita, con la almohada arriba de su cabeza

Mikoto: no es linda….?- mira a hiroshi con ternura

Hiroshi: claro^^, muy linda, ahora a dormirnos

Ambos se acuestan y la abraza de la cintura , poniendo su cabeza detrás del cuello de ella….

Mikoto: hiroshi….- acaricia su brazo , q estaba en la cintura de ella

Hiroshi: q pasa linda?

Mikoto: lo hhe pensado y ya tengo una decisión

Hiroshi]: q tipo de decision?

Mikoto: pienso reconciliarme con mis padres, aprovechando q en 2 dias nos vamos, no?

Hiroshi: ….- sorprendido a la decisión de ella- o.o estas segura? Te acompañare yo,ok?….tengo miedo q te pase algo- la abraza A el muy fuerte

Mikoto: Ok ^////^

Hiroshi;: todavía recuerdas todo lo q paso?, en estos 18 años

Mikoto: se da la vuelta para quedar enfrente de el- SIPI ^^

Flasback:

El padre de mikoto estaba tan enojado con ella, ya q se había enterado q ella estaba embarazada de su novio , la bofeteo y tiro al piso, mirándola con deprecio

Papa…. Perdóname- decia mikoto llorando, bajando su cabeza avergonzada

Cariño, x favor, dejala, no fue culpa suya!-decia su madre tratando de calmar la furia de su esposo

Que!! Estas de acuerdo con esta sin vergüenza - el hombre abofetea a su esposa , y golpea la pared para desquitar su ira pero eso no funsiono, sentia ganas de golpear a mikoto- mikoto!!! Coge tus cosas y te me vas de esta casa, no me importa si no tienes dinero o tienes hambre, largate!!- le ordena furioso

Pero…padre…donde ….vivire?- decia sorprendida y ala vez dolida

No lo se!! - se calma un poco- pero no quiero verte, si me preguntamn x ti, dire q estas muerta ¬¬

Fin del flasback

(nota: el es hiroshi,Imagen)

Hiroshi: ya no recuerdes eso, ahora estas conmigo, y te protegere hasta la muerte ^////^

Mikoto: grasias, te amo tanto

Ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos; alguien observaba de lejos a la pareja conunos(ose como se llaman, los q se usan para observar algo de lejos)

¿?: ese hombre, me las va a pagar, me quito a la mujer q tanto amaba, ahora no tendre piedad de el- mientras los observaba

Ese hombre era una de las persona, q secuestraban a las mujeres y las maltrataban, cosa q ryusaki siempre las defendia y los metia a la cárcel

¿?2: olle ya dejala, si quieres la secuestramos después de q te divietas con 2 chicas q t traje - se rie- jjajajaj

¿?: después me encargo de ellas, algun dia nos volveremos a ver mikoto kouga jajjajajajaa- se rie

¿?2: eres un idiota, para eso existen muchas mujeres, no es necesario q tengas a una

¿?: jamas! La tendre a mi lado un dia, solo espera q hiroshi-sama la deje sola jajajjaa


	20. Chapter 20

Al dia siguiente, mikoto se encontraba en frente de la casa de sus padres, ella estaba sentada en un arbol q estaba en frente de esa casa; hiroshi la habia acompañado ahí, solo la miraba, ya q ella tenia la mirada fija a la casa.

Ella se pone de pie, respira un poco, se acerca de la casa muy tranquila, estaba a punto de tocar , pero se detuvo, hiroshi se acerca a ella y la abraza, esta corresponde al abrazo de

Hiroshi: puedes hacerlo otro dia si? No te preocupes- acaricia su cabello negro

Mikoto: tengo q hacerlo hoy estoy decidida a todo ^^- lo mira ala cara y le da una sonrisa

Ella toca la puerta toc toc, una mujer se aproximaba a la puerta,, tenia mas o menos como 43 años, se acercaba, tenia la cara no tan vieja jejeje, la señora se acerca de la puerta y cuando la abre no hay nadie- mmm q raro, crei haber oido algo, debieron ser niños traviesos q andan x ahí jejeje

Ambos estaban detrás del arbol, ella tenia abrazado a hiroshi del cuello, lo abrazaba tan fuerte, q el pobre se estaba aficciando

Hiroshi: vamos, relajate, jeje, todo estara bien, ^^

Mikoto: esq….tengo….miedo- mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

La madre de ella olle, una respiración detrás del arbol, era mikoto q asi mataba a hiroshi de tan fuerte q lo abrazaba

Desiculpen, le pasa algo a la señorita?- pregunta la mujer preocupada

Hiroshi: claro, solo esq se hinperventilo jeje

Pueden pasar a mi casa, para q atienda a su….- la mujer no sabia q decir, ya q mikoto parecía su hija

Hiroshi: esposa?- le completa la palabra

Mikoto: ¬////¬

Si, eso iba a decir jeje, pasen , es q ustes parece mayor q ella- mientra les abria la puerta

Hiroshi: no se preocupe, siempre me dicen eso^^- el pasa, mikoto se sienta en el sofar viendo el lugarr

Veian el lugar y era una casa de un piso, con decorados lindos, ya q la señora vivia sola, mikoto veia q estaba una foto de ella cuando era niña

El se sentaba con la señora en la mesa ella en frente de el, el pone una mirada seria

Como se llama ^^ usted?- pregunta la señora amablemente

Hiroshi: me llamo hiroshi kouga y ella es mi esposa mikoto - señala a mikoto, q se encontraba viendo la casa

Asi se llamaba mi hija, cuando se fue de casa ya nunca la volvi a ver, como quisiera volver a ver su carita de angel- decia triste la señora

Hiroshi: q paso con su hija? Perdone si meto mucho en su vida- pregunta algo curioso, ya q mikoto cuando la conocio no le dijo todo

Ella nos dijo q estaba embarazada, a sus 15 años, como creee q nos sentimos en ese momento, mal,yo no la regañe , pero mi esposo si, la trato muy mal,

Hiroshi: q paso después de q se fue?

Mi esposo no me hablo, dijo q si me ponia de parte de ella, lo iba a perder a el, una semana despues, supe q yo estaba esperando un bebe, yo decidi hacer mi vida, mi esposo murio 2 años depues, yo saq a mi hija adelante , se parece bastante a mikoto, solo q ella tenia 0jos claro- se toma un café mientras contaba la historia

Hiroshi: vaya, en donde esta su hija?

Esta en la academia ninja, tiene 17 años, es toda una sensei, ^^, se llama midori

Mikoto estaba sigilosamente checando las habtaciones, y se va a ver la q fue su habitacion, y estaba igual, todo a su orden, , ella se sienta en la cama y ve q estaba comoda- vaya, parece q mi madre nunca se olvido de mi ¬¬

Se va otra habitacion y era de color rosa, , estaba la foto de una chica igual a ella, solo tenia el color de ojos distninto, mikoto los tenia azules y ella claros, era raro para ella después de tanto tiempo ver su casa…

Hiroshi: le tengo una maravillosa sorpresa ^^

Cual es?- pregunta la mujer

Hiroshi: mikoto!!!- le llama

Mikoto: sipi^^- enfrente de ellos

Hiroshi: esa joven es su hija, la encontre, supuestamente tsunade dijo q la cuiadara o sino me iba a matar, tuve q acceder a la petición , y yo cuide de su hija

Hija….- mira a mikoto, aun sin creer lo q sus ojos edtaban viendo, era su hija!

Mikoto: hola madre ¬///¬

Como has estado? Ven sientate, hablemos, no me temas , no muerdo ^^

Mikoto: ok - se sienta en la silla

Hiroshi: bien- se levanta- yo ya cumpli, ahota te toca a ti mikoto- se dirige a la pueerta

Espere…!- le dice la señora, haciendo q este volteaara a verla

Hiroshi: q pasa?

Usted no es el 3° mas rico? Se parece mucho a el, supe q va a subir a 2° si llega a tener 3 hijos suyos

Mikoto: ¬¬

Hiroshi: si lo soy, y su hija tuvo suerte al casarse conmigo, mikoto, te veo afuera ok?- sigue su paso

Mikoto: espera- se aferra a su brazo- no te vallas, estoy muy nerviosa- mira asu madre- me da miedo, ademas, jamás he estado sola- lo abraza

Hiroshi: jjeje- se rie- eso dijiste de mi madre, q te queria matar, y q era un ogro - dice algo confundido

Mikoto: era vdd! Me quizo aventar x las escaleras, dijo q yo solo te queria para sacarte dinero - muy enojada

Hiroshi: ,mi madre seria incapaz de hacer eso, ella me quiere y a ti tmb

Mikoto: te juro q jamás volvere a ver a tu madre, la odio

Hiroshi: olle, calma, ok?, ahora ve y platica con tu madre- sale de la casa

Mikoto: ¬¬ - se cruza de brazos- no volvere a ir con tu madre!!! me escuchaste?!!- le grita

Hija, ven platiquemos, no peeles con tu esposo- le dice su madre,tratando de calmarla

mikoto se sienta en la silla , su madre le conto todo lo q habia pasado en su ausencia... al final ambas terminaron abrazadas y reconsiliadas, mikoto le habia dicho la maravillosa sorpresa, q estaba embarazada y seria abuelA x 2 vez, su madre se puso tan feliz q la abrazo hasta aficciarla

mikoto: mama ^^, q te parece si te vienes a vivir con nosotros^^

no lo creo, no quiero interponerme entre ustedes 2, ademas q le dire a tu hermana?- su madre duda en la decision

mikoto: prepara tus maletas mama, nos vamos de aqui mañana ok?

ok, hija ^^- la mujer abraza a su hija, y la despide en la puerta- cuidate hija ^^- le da un beso en la mejilla y mikoto se va

hiroshi estaba sentado en la silla q estaba a lado de la puerta, al ver a mikoto se pone de pie de inmediato- q paso?- le pregunta el

mikoto: mi madre vivira con nosotros! /////- grita feliz

hiroshi: QUE!!!!!! O.o!!

n la mansión hyuuga , hiashi estaba caminando y de pronto se sintio mal, y se agarra la cabeza- ahhh!!!- grita de dolor

Neji olle el grito, se va corriendo pára ver quien fue quien grito y ve a hiashi tambaleándose y sosteniéndose con una mano

Hiashi: ne…ji…- cai desmallado al piso

Neji: hiashi-sama!! - corre hacia el y le sostiene la cabeza- que?- ve una auja en la espalda de el, se la quita y ve una clase de liquido venenoso

Neji voltea su cabeza y ve a un ninja entre la sombre desaparecer de ahí enfrente de sus ojos, - maldito!!!- le grita al ninja q habia desaparecido

hanabi: q pasa?!- se acerca hanabi preocupada-q le paso a mi padre?-…..neji

Neji: llama a un medico! Y q analizen este veneno- le da en un pedaso de tela la aguja -cuidado…no lo sueltes!, quiero q averiguen q clase de veneno es, ok!- le ordena ella sice q si y se va corriendo x ayuda

Neji: hiashi, aguanta

Hinata venia caminando sola, ya q akio estaba con mikoto, ve a lo lejos a ryusaki a izumo, ella muy tranquila caminaba ignorandolos

Izumo: vaya ^^, mira quien anda ahí? La q me insulto ¬¬- se coloca ambas manos en la cadera

Ryusaki: hola, como sigue akio? U.U- el muy preocupado x ella y arrepentido a la vez

Hinata: eso es algo q no te importa ¬¬ - le dice con mucha frialdad- me tengo q ir…^^.- pasa x en medio de ambos , haciendo q izumo la mirara

Izumo: olle- se pone en frente de ella, evitando q pasara- a donde crees q vas?- le pregunta con superioridad- xq no le quieres decir a ryusaki? Dicelo!!- le ordena q le diga.

Hinata: izumo te lo advierto, no quiero golpearte- le advierte

Ryusaki: izumo…dejala

Izumo: yo se lo q hizo tu esposo cuando no estabas con el, te fuiste una semana n? el se acosto con otra, ya q tu lo …..-ryusaki la interumpio

Ryusaki: basta!!!!! Se pueden callar? Izumo deja ir a hinata- le ordena

Izumo: eres una baka!- le grito a hinata

Hinata no puso contenerse y la abofeteo en ese mismo momento, ryusaki se quedo sorprendidoq no hablo…

Izumo: se agarra la mejilla- como pudiste?

Hinata: te lo adverti, y no hiciste caso

Ryusaki: q les pasa?!!! Izumo calmate!, hinata vete x favor!- les ordena

Hinata: bien! Quedate con ella! Pero ni creas q akio volvera contigo,!-le dice antes de irse- perdiste a 2 amigas! Jamás volvere a hablarte, considerame una extraña! ¬¬

Hanabi venia corriendo en busca de hinata, de correr tan rapido se tropieza con una piedra y se cai- ahhhh! - mientras se caia

Ryusaki: estas bien?!- la ayuda a levantarse

Hanabi: donde esta hinata?!

Izumo: …

Hinata: - corre hacia hanabi- que pasa hanabi?

Hanabi: pa..papa

Hinata: papa que?

Hanabi: papa esta muy enfermo!!!, vamos ven!- la toma de la mano y se la lleva

Ambas llegaban a la mansión hyuuga, veia a muchos hyuugas ahí presentes, unos platicando y otros vigilando la entrada para q no atakaran despues…

Ya en la habitacion ella entra y ve a su padre en una cama, totalmente inconsciente, sin ningun moviendo u.u….ella con lagrimas en los ojos corre y lo abraza

La enfermare se senta a su lado de ella, y le dice el estado en q se encuentra su padre…

¿?: su padre esta muy mal, el veneno q corre x sus venas lo esta empeorando….tenia una aguja en la espalda, bueno, según la version de neji-sama, para poder salvarlo tenemos q….

Hinata: que!- desesperada

¿?: calma señorita, encontrar un …


	21. Chapter 21

¿?: calma señorita, encontrar un …antídoto q se deshaga del veneno , para poder salvarlo señorita, sabe de alguien experto q sea bueno en estos casos^^?- la doctora le estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a su padre

Hinata:mmm "mmm haber, tsunade? Nooo ella tiene problemas mas….ya se mikoto, no creo q acepte, u.u…lo intentare!^^"

¿?: señorita?- le pregunta ya q lo le contestaba

Hinata: perdon, estaba pensando quien, cuanto le queda de vida?

¿?: pues, el veneno es muy letal, tiene q ….24 horas o menos ^^

Hinata: bien, orita vengo!- se va de ahí

¿?: mmm hiashi- sama , tiene una hija sorprendente- toca el hombro de hiashi, quien estaba inconsiente, pero si oía.

Hinata estaba corriendo en busca de mikoto, quien no la veia, veia a hiroshi caminando solo- hiroshi-sama!!!!- le grita

Hiroshi: mmm ¬¬ "esta grita mucho"- piensa muy irritado

Hinata: como esta ? ^^

Hiroshi: no lo se, xq me lo preguntas? ¬¬

Hinata: necesito q me diga donde esta mikoto?! Es urgente, un caso de vida o muerte!!!- le grita

Hiroshi: hace una seña de para atrás - x alla es, en fin esta enojada conmigo, mejor no k¿la hagas enojar, esta en un arbol acostada, no se si todavía siga ahí -.-¨

Hinata: bien, adios- se va- lo olvidaba, venga- le dice q agache la cabeza ya q el estaba muy alto

Hiroshi: q vas a hacer?

Hinata: lo abraza- grasias cuidar de akio, ella es alguien q necesita el calor de una familia, responsable y amorosa-le da un beso en la mejilla

Hinata se va para buscar a mikoto, hiroshi solo se queda sorprendido, mejor sigue su camino

Exactamente como dijo hiroshi, mikoto estaba en un arbol arrancando hojas- hinata^^ hola- le dice mikoto muy feliz

Hinata: mikoto…necesito tu ayuda!

Mikoto: sipi, soy todo oidos, habla

Hinata: mi padre esta muy enfermo….el morira si no lo ayudas! T/////T

Mikoto: mmm ok ,ok,ok ^^- se baja del arbol- vamonos

Iban de camino hacia la mansión hyuuga, mientras iban platicando de lo q habia sucedido

Hinata: olle cambiando de tema, q paso con hiroshi , estaba enojado

mikoto: …nada malo, mi mama vivira en su casa y el se enojo, y se fue

Hinata: q mal, lo siento

Mikoto: no te preocupes, las cosas pasaran rapido, además se como tranquiliizarlo- le da una sonrisa maliciosa

Hinata: como?

Mikoto: se adelanta- no te gustaria saber ajjajajajjaa- se rie en el camino

Hinata: o/////o

Mikoto- oll e apurate, tardas mucho- se detiene

En la masion hyuuga, mikoto entraba en la habitacion donde estaba hiashi y hinata se sentaba aun lado de hiashi ,mientras ella examinaba a hiashi

Mikoto: jeje hinata no me gusta q me observen mientras hago algo ^^u- algo incomoda a la situación en q la ponia hinata

Hinata: perdon….esq estoy nerviosa-

Mikoto: anda, sal de aquí ^^, deja todo en mis manos, toy segura q el saldra vivo de esta

Hinata: cual es el antídoto para el veneno de mi padre?

Mikoto: mmm aun no lo se

Hinata salía de la habitacion y un par de horas desapues hinata tocaba a la puerta toc toc- mikoto ya?!- le pide permiso antes de entrar

Mikoto: ¬¬ ok!….pasa- le da pérmiso

Hinata entra a la habitacion y ve a mikoto algo cansada- mikoto te encuentras bien? No has comido vdd?- le pregunta ya q estaba embarazada y necesitaba comer , para tener energias

Mikoto: tengo hambre, ya me dieron antojos! … -se sienta a un lado de hiashi- en fin, hinata te tengo una mala noticia y una buena, cual quieres oir?

Hinata: la mala?

Mikoto: hinata lo siento, pero tu padre morira, veras…..- hinata la interumpe sntes de q ella hablara

Hinata: mikoto! No puedes hacerme esto!

Mikoto: te voy a contar algo q paso hace tiempo

Hinata: ok u.u

Mikoto: hace 2 años yo fui a una aldea, habia muchos enfermos, muertes, sangre, todos morian ante tus ojos…. , ese veneno q a ellos afectaba, es exactamente el q tiene tu padre u.u

Hinata: mikoto, tiene cura? No hay nada q se pueda hacer!_ lloraba demasiado destrozada ya q sabia q su padre no sobreviviria a tal veneno

Mikoto: la buana noticia es q …..recobrara la conciencia yn podra hablar, pero morira

Hinata se hecha a llorar sobre el pecho de su padre, golpeaba su pecho,- papa! No te , mueras, yo se q sobreviviras, solo abre los ojos!!! Te lo suplico, no te mueras!! Te perdono…todo lo q me hiciste pasar en estos años,pero solo quiero q me mires…. Primero fue mama, luego tu y ahora no se q mas me pasara…. Papa..

Mikot se acerca de ella y le toca el hombro, ewsta la abraza totalmente llorando- hi…hinata, hizer todo lo q pude, pero no se pudo hacer nada, coomo quisiera poder salvarlo; Se separa de ella y ve q hiashi mueve la mano- q raro

Hinata: q pasa?

Hinata: q pasa?- ella veia q hiashi movia sus dedos lo cual le extraño muchisimo.

Mikoto: hinata, creo q te debo dejar sola, para q hables con tu padre ok?

Hiashi: hi…nata- hiashi decia con los ojos cerrados y con voz baja

Hinata: 0.o pa..papa…etto- se qedo sorprendida al oir q su padre la llamaba

Hiashi: me….puede dejar con mi hija a… solas- le decia hiashi dirigiéndose a mikoto

Mikoto: a la orden- sale de la habitación, para de pasada comer algo

Hinata: papa!! - se sienta a un lado de el- te encuentras bien?!!!- muy preocupada

Hiashi: si… hinata no cre q sobreviva u.u- (nota: si habla con (…) esos es q casi no puede hablar, ok?)(bien continuemos)

Hinata: no digas eso, sobreviviras, solo dame tiempo x favor

Hiashi: antes de morir…. Quiero decirte algo… acercate-trata de levantar la cabeza un poco

Hinata: se acerca lo mas cerca q puede- dime

Hiashi: seras lider del clan hyuuga…..antes de q digas…algo hazlo…por mi-cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido, ya q le habian puesto sedantes parta q no sintiera dolor en el cuerpo

Hinata: papa?

X otro lado en sua, gaara habia recibido un mensaje x medio de una paloma, diciendo la situación en q estaba

"kasekage lo necesitamos en konoha de inmediato, hiashi-sama se encuentra mal el quiere verlo antes de morir"

Atte: neji hyuuga

El partia de inmediato a konoha, junto con kankurou, …. En la entrada para konoha ahi estaba neji esperandolo, algo preocupado , gaara aperecia en una remolino de arena enfrente de neji

Kankuro: cof cof!! Tosía ya q la arena era algo molesta, y con sus manos alejaba la arena de el- odio la arena, jamás me traigas asi! Gaara

Gaara: en ese caso te hubieras ido a pie, no quiero batalllar co idiotas q solo andan de pervertidos!- le grita

Neji: disculpen

Gaara: perdon x las molestias

Neji: bien, lo se…. En fin ….kankuro-san puede pasear x ahí, esq quiero hablar con gaara a solas

Kankuro: como quieran- se va a pasear x ahí

Gaara: supe lo q paso, como sucedió?

Nej: no lo se, alguin lo ataco sin q el se diera cuenta

Gaara: donde esta hinata?

Neji: esta con su padre, si quieres ayudala , la compañía solo necesita u.u

Gaara: bien- desaparece en un remolino de arena

Gaara se iba directo a la mansión hyuuga , todavía seguia habiendo hyuugas en la mansión todos sabían q hiashi no sobreviviria; entro a la habitacion, hinata estaba dormida sobre el pecho de su padre y sentada.

El queria tocarla . Darle ánimos pero no podía, algo se lo impedia, x fin se decide y le toca el hombro a ella, hinata siente un escalofrio x la espalda y abre los ojos, despertando de su sueño e el q se encontraba.

Mira para abajo y ve a su padre, voltea para atrás y ve a …nada menos q….a gaara! , ella se preguntaba en su mente ¿que hace aquí? Estaba tan confundida q no dijo nada.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reflejando cada uno reflejaba en sus ojos, triztesa, soledad, amargura, odio; gaara le dio una sonrisa para q ella se sintiera segura

Hinata: gaara q haces aquí- mientras se rascaba los ojos

Gaara: me dijeron lo de hiasji y vene a verte, claro, tmb a el

Hinata se pone de pie

Imagen

Y corre a abrazar a gaara , después de tanto tiempo de estar separados , x fin volvio a ver esoes ojos q tanto le gustaban,Imagen ella undia su cara en el cuello de este y el con su mano izquierda acarisio el dulce cabello de esta , aspirando el dulce olor del cabello ajjajajaja xd

Gaara: yo tmb te extrañe….amor- se rie jejeje

Hinata: 0/////0 es la primera vez q ries - jajajjaja- se rie de el

Gaara: mmm te paresco feo?

Hinata: nop, si no q eres algo extraño- apoya su cabeza en el pecho de gaara

Gaara: te prometo q cambiare

Hinata: encerio *¬* genial!!!!- le da un beso en los labios

Ambos se dieron su beso q tanto esperaban

Imagen

Ese beso fue tierno, lindo, delicado, gaara la toma de la cintura, abrazandola haca su cuerpo de tal forma q el beso se hizo mas intenso…


	22. Chapter 22

otro la do en una aldea, se encontraba naruto y diva sentados en frente de la hermana de esta …marisha

Esta se encontraba analizando la situación en la q s encontrab al tener al frente a una pareja de novios

Marisha: mmm¬¬ q raro

Diva: q pasa marisha?

Marisha: mi café sabe raro! Mmm no le pusiste azucar naruto!!!….de castigo , no tew dejare andar con mi inocente y pura hermanita! ¬¬'

Naruto: ahhh!! 0-o noooo!!!- se revuelca en el piso

Diva: dale otra oportunidad! T//////T

Marisha: jajajjajajajaj- re rie- era broma! Ajajjajaja- se sigue riendo- me agradas naruto, pienso q eres el indicado….en finnnn…. Te dejare q andes de novio de mi diva, a cambio de q la protejas con tu vida y la respetes ¬¬*,

Lo entendiste?!- lo amenaza

Naruto: la mira con miedo ° .° o-OK ^^°

Marisha: bueno, creo q ya fue suficiente diversión paraq mi ^^, tengo ganas de dormir, me voy niños , cuídense

Marisha se iba a dormir , naruto y diva se miraron, ella le dio una sonrisa a el y el la toma desprevenida de la cintura y la pega al cuerpo de el- naru…naruto, basta- el la besa y esta no aguanto la tentación q corresponde a los besos de el.

El la acuesta en el sofar , si despega sus labios de los de ella , mientras q las manos de el acariciaban la espalda de ella- naruto es demasiado pronto, debemos esperar ….- se separa de naruto, pero el la sigue besando.

Mmm solo un poquito mas - naruto hace un berrinche, y esa termina convenciéndose , le rodea el cuello de el , ambos se besaban con mucha delicadeza…..

No se habían dado cuenta q marisha bajo, para tomar agua; se dirige hacia la cocina , toma su vaso de agua y olle un ruido extraño q provenia de la sala , al fijarse ve q unos pies se movían

Marisha: ¬/////¬ se puede saber q estaban haciendo?!- le echa el agua q tenia en la mano a naruto para q se calmara

Diva: marisha lo siento, te despertamos? Jjiji- se rie divertida

Naruto: vaya- se limpia el agua de la cara- gomenasai - con carita inocente para q marisha no lo matara a golpes

Marisha: hermana vete a dormir , se hace tarde, mañana es probable q traigan a roku, ok?- co un tono de voz tranquila y lanzando una mirada asesina a naruto

Diva: ahhh ok ^^

Naruto: quien es ese tal "roku"?

Marisha: alguien q no te importa ¬¬

Marisha se va de ahí, naruto s epone triste al saber q el dormiria en el sofar mientras q diva se sormia en una acogedora cama, diva noto eso y le toma la cara d naruto entre sus manos tan suaves y le deposita un beso en la frente de el

Naruto: creo q tendre q dormir en el sofar, ya q no q uiero q tu hermana se enoje conmigo u.u

Diva: amor, dormiras conmigo, solo q nadie se enterara ok?

Naruto: Ok ^^- la besa

Ya en la habitacion, ella se va a vestir y se pone un chor pequeño, una blusa verde de tirantes, naruto se le quedo viendo a ella- no me mires asi, me da pena ^////^ - se acuesta en la cama y naruto se quita la chamarra y se acuesta aun lado de ella ,. Ambos se cubre con la sabana q estaba ahí…

Acomoda su cabeza, detrás de la de ella, esto hizo estremecer a diva, acariciando la cintura perfecta de ella, ella se sonrojo al contacto de las manos de el, y solo disfruto al estar con el hombre q amaba tanto.

………………..

X otro lado, en konoha, hinata estaba dormida, gaara la toma en brazos y la mira de arriba parabajo, admirando la belleza q ella desprendia, parecia u hermoso angel q eran intocanbles; se va a la habitacion q era de hinata y ahí la acusta en la cama , el se acuesta a un lado de ella, recargando la espalda al marco de la cama

Himata: como esta … ho…hola u.u

Gaara: tu padre ya esta mejor-la tranquiliza para q no se preocupara tanto

Hinata: grasias- lo abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de el- te amo- le dice en el oido,

gaara se acordaba cuando paso la noche con raki, eso lo desconcentro mucho, el solo saber q hinata algun dia supiera lo q paso entre ellos, etan solo estar separado de hinata era la muerte para el

El acaricia su espalda, ella solo se abrazaba de el como si su mundo se le fuera a caer de las manos, el le deposita un beso en el cuello de esta, ambos se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso pequeño, q para ellos significaba una eternidad.

La arena se empieza a deslizar hasta la puerta, la arena entra x los orificios de la puerta haciendo q esta no se abriera, para q ellos no fueran molestados, es esa noche especial.

Pronto esos besos se ivieron mucho mas, pero mas intensos, ambos se empiezan a deshacer de esa ropa tan molesta q llevaban, esa noche hubo amor, entre ellos, x fin estuvieron juntos, amándose uno a otro, demostrándose su amor, con besos y carisias, y pequeños gemidos de parte de ellos..

Después de esa noche, ambos terminaron cansados, el la rodeo con sus brazos tan comodos como la seda, ella estaba dormida sobre el pecho de el; gaara seguia nervioso, el queria decirle todo , pero, decidio disfrutar el tiempo con ella, amandose, hasta q llegara el momento.

Al dia siguiente, ella despertaba y no veia a gaara… lo cual le ´parecio muy raro, en fin, ella se levanto, se puso una bata y se dirigio al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

X otro lado, marisha estaba en un pequeño rio, tenmia sus pies dentro del agua , jugando con ellos, tenia sus manos en el piso, para sostenerse, con su cabeza hacia atrás, realmente relajada.

Imagen

Marisha: vaya, vaya, estar sola es muy aburrido, pero quien necesita a los hombres? Son muy aburidos ¬¬

Diva: marisha!!! Estas ahí?!!!- la buscaba

Marisha: aquí toy q pasa?

Diva: los padres adoptivos de roku te estan esperando en la casa

Marisha: bien, ahora voy

Ella se levanta y se pone sus sandalias, mientras ellas se dirigían a casa, naruto estaba acompañando a 2 personas q estaban junto a un bebe muy hermoso.

Naruto: hola ^^, como se llaman?

Akane: me llamo a akane y el es mi esposo kenshin ^^ y tu?

Naruto: me llamo naruto uzumaki, soy novio de diva, la hermana de marisha-chan

Kenshin: oh ^^ somos los padres q adoptamos al hijo de ella

Naruto: de marisha?! Tiene hijo?!! 0.o- no sabia, con razon ella andaba tan misteriosa- con razon estaba tan extraña

Akane: no lo sabias? Pues te lo presentare

El bebe estaba gateando en el piso, akane lo levanta de ahí y se lo pone a naruto en brazos, naruto mira al bebe, era hermoso, Imagentenia cabello negro, piel palida como su madre y unos ojos azules realmente hermosos- vaya, es muy hermoso se parece tanto a su madre ^/////^

Marisha y diva llegaban, algo apuradas, ella suelta un gran suspiro al ver q naruto traia a roku en brazos, diva llego feliz, como siempre, marisha se disculpa

Marisha: perdon x la tardanza, esq andaba ocupada y diva fue a avisarme q ustedes habian venido ^^

Akane: no hay de q , olle venimos para …..pedirte un favor, , si puedes cuidar de roku una semana, esq nosotros estaremos de viaje algo ocupados, ok?

Marisha: me parece bien, espero q se diviertan

Diva: genial!! Tendremos a roku para nosotras una larga semana!!- grita emosionada

Kenshin: sabia q reaccionaria asi jejem, bueno, amor, debemos irnos- se acerca de roku para darle un beso en la frente- cuidate niño- naruto cuida muy bien a la hermana de marisham, si le haces daño- le susurrra al oido- te matara vivo- le dice en el oido

Naruto: o.o ok-ok ^^, tendre cuidado

Akene: marisha, aquí esan los pañales, bu¿iberones ewtc…tu ya sabes, ok?

Diva: ok!!- toma las cosas,- adios cuidense!

Akane: ok- se despide de roku - cuidate mi niño, mama volvera

La pereja se iba, naruto au con el bebe en brazos, mira a marisha- olle se ve q no disfrutaste tu juventud jeje- diva lo golpea en la cabeza, dejandole un golpe muy fuerte- q? q dije, solo dije la vdd- diva trataba de callarlo pero el no se callaba

Marisha, estaba enojada al comentario de naruto, se acerco a naruto, tomo al bebe y se lo dio a diva; levanta a naruto tomandolo del cuello - q dijiste?!….vuelvelo a decir y te juro q mañana estaras en el hospital respirando con respirador y en coma!

Naruto: ok,ok entendi- me …estoy aficc…iando-. Casi sin aire

Diva: ok,, ya sueltalo, solo fue un comentario, no fue nada del otro mundo, onegai sueltalo- le suplicaba a su hermana

Marisha: bien

Roku: -solo se ire divertido

Marisha: hasta lo hiciste reir, vaya, si q eres su entretenimiento- suelta a naruto- ven mi bebe! ///- toma a roku en brazos y le hace cariños

Diva: naruto estas bien?-lo ayuda a levantarse del piso

Naruto: eso…creo

Marisha: diva: prepara tu eqiuipaje, nos vamos akonoha un tiempo- mientras roku jugaba con su cabello- amor, me duele ya basta- le suelta el cabelloq tenia en susu manitas

Diva: yo lo cuido, tu prepara todo ok?

Marisha: bien, me parece bien- e da a roku a diva, ella lo toma y ella se va a preparar todo

Diva: no es lindo?

Naruto: sipi^^

Diva: es algo chiflado, cuando nacio yo no queria soltarlo, parecia una pequeña bolita ^^

Naruto: yoo no sabia q tu hermana tenia un bebe

Diva: es una larga historia, a ella no le gusta hablar d ello, ella no tenia a nadie, yo fui su ayuda, nuestra madre murio cuando teniamos 10 años, mi padre se hizo cargo de nosotras hasta q cumplimos 15 u.u- se pone triste- el se fue dew viaje y jamás volvio, mi hermana cuido de mi, cuando el volvio nos quizo llevar con el pero marisha lo detuvo, asi q solo el nos manda dinero para q podamos sobrvivir^^

naruto: q fue de tu padre? :(

diva: no lose, lo unico q he supido es q se caso y su esposa esta embarazada, tendra sus propios hijos , se olvido de nosotras

naruto: q le paso al padre de roku?

diva:.... eso ego confidencial, no te lo puedo decir, gomen

naruto: ok, algun dia la gente sabra , lo sabes?

diva: lo se, pero x ahora vamos a disfrutar, y x favor , no molestes a marisha ella x dentro es alguien muy buena y amable , pero tiene miedo a demostrar sus sentimentos, ok?- lo besa

naruto: ok, linda-ambos se dieron un hermoso y pequeño besoImagen

diva baja a roku al piso, este gateo hasta la televicion, busco el control, y prendio la tele, el bebe solo aplaudia y se reia- ba..te...to...bbbb- balbuseaba puras palabras.

naruto: lo voltea ver- o.o noio.. pude ser!

diva: párece q sus padres le enseñarron a hacer muchas cosas- sorprendida a lo q esataba siento roku

marisha: bien!- ya prepare las maletas, de pasada tmb las tuya diva, toma!- le da las maletas a naruto- se un caballero y llevatelas ¬¬

continuara


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto: olle pesan mucho!- sale de la casa con las maletas

Diva: marisha, el bebe esta aprendiendo mucho

Marisha: eso lo se-carga a roku- amor, ya te dije q no hicieras eso, pero no entiendes- le quita el control y apaga la tele - vamos! ^^

En konoha, hinata busco a gaara x toda la mansión hyuuga , busco en la habitracion de hiashi, su padre, y sae asomo para ver si estaba, al verlo ahí, veia q estaba platicando con el padre de ella u.u

Gaara: no se q hacer hiashi-sama u.u- le decia gaara a el muy triste

Hiashi: g-gaara… tu no tienes la culpa…. Ella lo com…comprendera…. Yo se q la…. Amas, ,…el hecho de q le hayas sido infiel, tu no estabas…consiente de ello- le decia hiashi a el, tratando de calmarlo , para q no se preocupara tanto.

Gaara: no soy hombre para estar con su hija, estoy hablando co usted , en vez de hablar con ella, soy un idiota.

Mientras ellos hablaban , hinata estaba esuhando todo, estaba tan confundida, pernsar q el se habia acostado con otra, mientras q ella se preocupaba x el.

Ella sale de su escondite y gaara la ve, descubre q ella habia escuchado todo, e pensar q ella lo dejaria o mataria era algo imperdonable

Gaara: hinata … tengo algo q decirte….

Hinata: que? Que me fuiste nfiel?! ….q te acostaste con otra!!- le reclama

Hiashi: hi…hinata

Hinata: papa! Disculpame, pero este no es tu problema!- le dice a su padre quien se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo

Gaara: lo siento… dejame- hinata lo interu,pe, lanzandole una bofetada, ella se arrepiente de abofetearlo q empieza a llorar

Hinata: yo….yo…. Yo te amo!!!- le grita- y tu… solo me ignoras como si fuera una inutil!

Gaara: espera! Eso lo se, pero esta noche q tu y yo estuvimos juntos, me gusto, te ame mas de lo q ya te amaba , te deseo con yodo mi9 corazon y no quiero verte sufrir!- trata de calmarla

Una doctora entra ala habitacion, ya q los gritos se escuchaban x todo el lugar- q pasa aquí! - ve llorar a hinata y a gaara algo triste- este no es un lugar para discutir, x favor pueden salir a pelear afuera?- pregunta decentemente

Gaara: callese! Usted no se meta!- toma a hinata del brazo y la saca del cuarto; ya afuera de la habitación, gaara sigue tomándola del brazo, tanto q la estaba lastimando, ella suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor- ahh! Me lastimas sueltame!!!- trata de safarse , pero el la abraza contra su cuerpo, y la besa

Ella no sabia q hacer, sus labios estaban junto con los de el, ell seguia llorando, se separa bruscamente de el.- quiero q me perdones x favor , lo la mento- se pone de rodillas enfrente de ella, el nunca se habia puesto en esa posicon, ni humillado de esa forma , ni suplicarl a ninguna mujer

Ella ignora eso, para ella era un gran dolor tener q perdonarlo, quería, pero, su corazón estaba tan destrozado, q no podía, solo se quedo inmóvil, si hacer ningún movimiento

Ella sale de corriendo de ahí, gaara no podia creerlo, ella lo rechazo u.u, se puso de pie, asun sin seguirla, el se habia dado por vencido.

Ya era de noche, pasaba tan rapido, cada segundo era un siglo; hinata se la pásaba llorando en la habitacion donde ellos habian pasado la noche tan magica q era para ella, q lamentable, todos sus sueños se fueron.

Gaara se encontraba arriba del techo, sus manos en las rodillas y su mu¿irada al frente, - demonios! Soy un idiota!- se decia a si mismo con coraje- vaya , parece q el pequeñpo se esta arrepintiendo jajajajaj- se burla el shikaku de el- tu tienes la maldita culpa, todo esto no hubiera pasado, si no hubieras caido en la tentacion de esa mujer!- le reclama el al shikaku- mmmmm aun estas molesto, deverias agradecermelo, supiste lo q era hacerlo con una virgen! En cambio…. Tu esposa no era virgen cuando estuvieron en la casada!- le dice la verdad- q insinuas! Q hinata estuvo con otro hombre q , no fui yo, eso no importa! Todos comentemos errores, q nos cuestan la vida, hasta nuestra relacion de parejas!.

Después de esa discusión, gaara se decide a ir con h8inata a su habitación, ve a hinata dormida, tenia los algo hinchados de tanto llorar, ., veía la habitación algo destruida- lo siento mucho- dice en voz baja

Se siente a un lado de ella, quien se encontraba durmiendo, y acaricia la cintura de ella, ella se da cuenta de q alguien la esta tocando y voltea y ve a… gaara- ahhhh! - grita- vete!! Ayuda!!! Largate!!

Neji ollle los gritos de hinata , y de inmediato va a la habitacion de donde probenian esos gritos- que? Que pasa!- alarmado ala situación en la q se encontraba

Hinata: ne..neji… ayudame- decia llorando

Gaara: hinata…. Dejame explicarte

Neji no sabia lo q pasaba, xq hinata estaba llorando? Se preguntaba el, ¿xq esta estaba enojada con gaara??, ella corre hacia neji y lo abraza- ne…neji

Neji: gaara-sama, puede salir, necesito hablar con hinata -.-´

Gaara: bien, hinata- voltea a verla- hinata… quiero decirte algo antes de irme

Hinata: que?- mas tranquila

Gaara: me ire a suna, si quieres volver, ve , cuando tu quieras perdonarme, te esperare, aunq pasen mil años, yo te te seguire esperando, tu respuesta, teniendo la esperanza de q alguin dia tu me perdonaras y me amaras, solo peinsalo, no te presionare a hacer algo q tu no quieres, lo dejare atu corazon, e el decida lo q tu quieras, yo te estare esperando, con los brazos abierto… solo quier q sepas algo, te amo- hizo pequeña pausa- se q lo hize fue mal, pero yo cai en la tentacion, tanto como tu, carias algun dia, adios

Gaara se despedia de hiashi, y se iba a suna, solo, obio con kankuro, se iban, el se dirgia a su despacho, rompia una ventana del corage, veia la sangre en sus manos, tira lo primero q ve, y derrama algunas lagrimas,Imagen ya q habia habia perdido a la mujer q amaba

x otro lado hiroshi y los demas se ian de vuelta a casa, a la mansion, donde el y su familia se sentian mas comodos.

ya en casa, akio y la mama de mikoto se iban a una habitacion para descansar a gusto, la hermana de mikoto iba a llegar e unos dias ya q su madre le habia dejado una nota.

mikoto se sentaba en la sala tan fina, veia q hiroshi tenia unvino y unas copas en la mano- bien! a celabrar ^^- el dice, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y abria el vino, ellla levanto una ceja, algo tramaba el.... pone las copas en la mesa de vidrio q estaba frente a ellos.

mikoto- mmm? a celebrar? espera.... no estabas....- el la interumpe poniendole un dedo en los labios de ella.- shh no digas nada, un brindis ^^/ le da una copa, ella la toma- x nuestro amor y estar de vuelta a casa jeje- hecha un poco de vino en ambas copas.

mikoto- olvidas q...- la interumpe de nevo- lo se. no puedes tomar alcohol x el embarazo, eso lo se ^^, solo un poco, ok?

mikoto, lo besa- tmb un brindes x nuestra familia y x akio q esta con nuestra familia ^^-

hiroshi- ok - ambos hacen el brindis, se toman el vino y se dan un beso muy romantoco y apasionado beso jejjee(que romatico T.T) q para ellos significaba el amor eterno q le habia prometido a ella.

el la carga, ella se aferra el cuello de el- espero q te queden fuerzas y energias ^^- ella no entendio y le siguio la corriente- bien.... te amo ^^- ella se conmovio y le dio ottro beso- yo tmb te amo ^^.

ya en la habitacion el la sienta en la cama y la vuelve a besar.... el acarisia su bella espalda y la acuesta en la cama... se besaban como si fuera el ultimo dia q estuvieran juntos...

ambos estaban en la cama besandose, el se quita la camisa y ella acarisia su bello cuerpo (jeje, si me paso..... muy tarde jajajjajaa) sus musculos perfecto y ejersitado cuerpo de el, q ella tanto deseaba..

el besa el palido cuello de ella , plantandole besos tiernos y cari;osos besos,Imagen acasicia su viente y va hi, besandolo con mcha delicadeza y amor,ya q ahi estaba su hermoso hijo q ella y el habian consedido x amor.

el le quita la blusa ,y se devuel ve a los labio rojos y perfectos de ella, ella le agarra la cara mientras besaban , disfrutando cada momento q estaba con

ambos se queria, ya q el dia q la habia conocido se habia enamorado de ella, desde aquuel dia tan magico, para ambos, ya q el amor q algun dia los unio, no los pdia separar.

pronto todo empezo a hecerme as intenso, cada beso,cada carisia era todo para ellos, arrebatandole cada gemido de ella y de el, besaba cada rinco de ella, amandose hasta el final

ella como ya estaba cansada, antes de el, se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de el, el acarisia su cabello, y la cubre con la cobija para q no tuviera frio, abrazandola con sus brazos fuertes q le dieron calor.


	24. Chapter 24

al dia siguente, en konoha en una dia normal y corriente, naruto estaba cuidando a roku, ya q marisha y diva tenian asuntos pendientes q arreglar.

naruto mmm que hare? q quieres hacer?Imagen- le pregunta a roku quien estaba viendo a todos lados.

roku- booooo...taaaa.....maaaa- recoge una hoja del piso y se la da a naruto-te!- le ofrece la hoja

naruto- no grasias ^^,no tengo hambre- rechaza la hoja

roku- mira la hoja y se la mete a la boca

naruto se alerta Imagen y de inmediaro ve q roku estaba masticando la hojacon sus peque;as ensias- dios! q hago- cae en desesperacion, si marisha se enteraba de q lo dejo comerse una hoja, lo mataria, o seria mucho peor xox- dame la hoja, x favor, roku no te la comas!- roku solo se le quedaba viendo- no me mires! solo damela!- el lo seguia viendo.

le abre la boca y veia q no traia nada en ella- ahhhhhh!!!!!- grita de desesperacion- ya se! el biberon!-busca el biberon de inmediato, lo toma y e da el biberon, roku empieza a beber y supccionar de la mamila, naruto suspira aliviado - de la q me salve.

veia q roku estaba tosiendo y escupe la hoja q estaba echa pedacitosy llena de baba de bebe- bien!!! eso es escupe!!!- el bebe empezo a llorrar ya q se habia asustado al grito de naruto- no, no, no llores, solo esto me faltaba.

empieza arrullar al bebe para q se durmiera, a los pocos minutos roku se queda dormido, naruto le acarisia su cabello negro y le da un besito- duerme.

..............

en casa de hiroshi.... toda la familia estaba reunida, hiroshi habia plane4ado una cena para festejar q todos estaban reunidos, y para darles la noticia del embarazo de mikoto, a los q no sabias, estaba mikoto, hiroshi, la madre de ella, akio, y muchas sirvientas o empleadas de ahi q trabajaban y atendian a la familia.

la comida aun no la sevian, esperaban a todos, , , el timbre suena, todos sabian q alguien llegaria, una sirvienta de ahi , abre la puerta .... en la puerta estaba.....raki ^^ - hola familia ^^- ella saluda- mikoto recibe a su hija dandole un fuerte abrazo- te extrane hija , como has estado?- le pregunta a ellla- mm bien, fue un largo viaje....pero....estoy bien ^^ - responde raki- ambas toman asiento.

raki se sienta a un lado de akio, quien no la conocia, ella le saco platica a akio para conocerla. hiroshi hablo primero- bien! ya q la mayoria de la familia estan aqui, reunidos- voltea a ver a todos.

raki interumpe a hiroshi- lo siento papa, pero ve al grano, para q nos reuniste aqui?- pregunta impaciente ella..... todos voltean a la puerta , era nada menos q....ryusaki con izumo de la mano

ryusaki se sienta a un lado de la mama de mikoto, y izumo a lado de el, como una feliz pareja, akio voltea a ver a ryusaki y baja la mirada u.u, mikoto toma la mano de akio x debajo de la mesa para q nadie la viera-tranquila ^^ - le dice mikoto en voz baja.

izumo tratabe de q akio la volteara aver, para dejarla en verguenza enfrente de todos y demostrarle a todos q era una tonta,akio trataba de no voltearla a ver, raki miro confundida a akio al ver q estaba algo nerviosa, izumo toma la mano de ryusaki y le da un beso en la mejilaa a rel, todo para molestar a akio.

el no pudo evitar ver a akio, queria pedirle perdon, pero no podia, queria aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poder pedir pewrdon, necesitaba un plan.

hiroshi sigue hablando-bien- suspira- les tengo muy buenas noticias....- nadie ponia atencion -.- callense! o si no, no les doy dinero!- todos se quedaron callados- mmm

mikoto se rie - jajajjajaa- olle no te rias me hace sentir mal- le dice hiroshi triste- esq no se como le haces [para convencerlos con dinero ajajjajajajja- se sigue riendo- esq estoy tan feliz, ya q me acabo de enterar q estoy embarazada! jeje- le dicew a todos, unos como ya sabian, nmo les impresiono mucho para los q no sabian se quedaron IMPREsionados

raki-que! con razon andabas tan rara- ve a hiroshi- y desde cuando planeaban esto?- les pregunta a ambos.

mikoto.- ^^* bueno- ve a hiroshi- no lo se, fue algo espontaneo jeje

raki te felicito ^^

akio igual, seras la mejor mama de todas!

ryusaki akio tiene razon, mama, te felicito, espero q seas feliz u.u

izumo *maldita sea si ese bebe nace todo mi plan se vara aruinado*- ella pensaba mientras sonreia.

mikoto lo olvidaba..... mi mama esta qaqui, entre nosotros- se;ala a su mama

*nota la mamma de mikoto se llama misaki, para q lo sepan*

todos saludaron y dieron a misaki la vienvenida a ;la familia,' empezaron a servir la cena,todos comian mientras hablaban , etc.

akio se levanta de la silla- orita vengo ^^,--se va al sdo piso para ir al bano, ryusaki se levanta 5 min. despues para q no sospecharan - mama ahorta vengo, estoy algo cansado- dejo el- ok, hijo ve a dormir un poco ^^- le dice mikoto.

akio salia del ba;o y ve a ryusaki en frente de ella- akio....- ella no dice nada, solo se le queda viendo-q quiere?- le pregunta akio con los brazos cruzados.

ryusaki necesito.... decirte algo...

akio que? gritarme como lo hizo en konoha!

ryusaki perdoname x favor estoy muy arrepentido de ello

akio ya me siento mal, fisicamente y mentalmente, me siento mal y a usted no le importo.

ryusaki es q... dime q hacer para recuperar tu confianza!

akio no se case con izumo, supongo, q le dira a sus padre de ello...

ryusaki pero...

akio NO VE Q LO ESTA ENGANANDO!!

GRIto tan fuerte, q todos lo oyeron- q fue eso?- hiroshi pregunta- no lo se, creo q fue akio...- dice mikoto.

hiroshi sube al sdo piso y ve a akio llorando y a ryusaki hablando con ella, ryusaki siente un escalofrio en su espalda , voltea lentamente y ve a hiroshi q lo miraba con una mirada asesina- -.-" que hiciste? RYUSAKI !!!!!!!- grita tan fuerte q los invitados de abajo olleron ese grito.

mikoto se asusta y se levanta de la mesa rapidamente- o-orita vengo, no se preocupen no es nada ^^"- sube arriba y ve a hiroshi q estaba regañando a ryusaki

mikoto q pasa?

hiroshi no pasa nada, vete ok? yo me encargare de todo

mikoto claro q no me ire ademas, todos estan preocupados- ve a akio- akio q te hizo ryusaki?

akio mikoto....- decia aun llorando

ryusaki no es lo q piensan! esperen !

mikoto se siente mal y se marea un poco

hiroshi te sientes bien?- le pregunta a ella

mikotonop, mareada- se agarra del brazo de hiroshi para no caerse

ryusaki fue mi culpa!! perdon- se pone de rodillas

akio mikoto! tranquila ....llamo a una doctora?

mikoto no, akio, estoy bien....ya se me ..... pas..- se desmaya

hiroshi mikoto!- la agarra antes de q se caiga

ryusaki mama, reaciona

hiroshi oh no!- la carga- necesito q le llamen a la doctora, y le digan a los invitados q todo esta bien, ok?

ryusaki no te preocupes les dire

akio yo tmb ire! ^^

todos los invitados se preocupaban al ver q nadie bajaba, , akio bajaba conlos invitados y les decia- no se preocupen , todo esta bien, no pasa nada, mikoto se sintio algo mal eso es todo.

raki se pone de pie- niña dime q pasa!

ryusaki no sabia q decir- etto....

izumo dime q pasa!

despues de ese no muy comodo dia para todos, la doctora revisaba a mikoto, mientras q los invitados seguian abajo esperando noticias, izumo salio afuera un poco para tomar aire fresco.

ya afuera, camino hacia el bosque, vio q entre los arboloes se movia algo, ella creia q era el viento pero en vez de eso salio una persona. con una gabardina negra como la oscuridad y cun sombrero negro, no traia camisa abajo se podia ver su pecho ejercitado y sus musculos, tenia unos ojos azules tan hermosos, era atractivo....- cuanto tiempo izumo- dece misterioso el hombre.

izumo- hola ^^, olle te tengo buenas noticias

sugimoto- cual, espero q sea buena, no vine a buscarte solo para perder tiempo

izumo son noticia de tu noviesita mikoto

sugimoto habla...

ixumo - se acerca a el seductoramente y acarisia se pecho- adivina

sugimoto mmmm dime o si no tendre q hacerte daño- la acorrala e un arbol y besa el cuello de ella

izumo no comas ansias jeje- lo besa- ella esa esperando un hijo de su esposo ^^


	25. Chapter 25

sugimoto estas segura?

izumo claro, hoy ella y el planearon una cena y pues les dio las buenas nuevas a todos jajajaja... y ahora como piensas tenerla aho0ra q esta enbarazada?

sugimito- toma a izumo de la cintura y le pone una kunai en el cuello- tu me ayudaras...- pasa su lengua por la mejilla de ella.

izumo eres un idiota si crees q te ayudare, no quiero meterme en problemas, ahora q tendre q ser esposa de ryusaki!

sugimoto ryusaki? quien es ese tonto?

izumo pues.... el hijo de mikoto, su primer hijo, tontoooooooo

sugimoto .....

izumo q te pasa.... acaso tu eres el papa de .....

sugimoto ......

izumo no puede ser! entonces quien es hiroshi?

sugimoto mmmmm pues.... es una historia muy larga de contarv asi q vayamos al grano

izumo ok,ok, no te ayudare, para eso tienes a muchos amigos

sugimoto recuerda q yo se mucho de ti, se q mataste a tu primer esposo¬¬

izumo eres un maldito...

el la besa a la fuerza , ella trata de safarse pero no podia, x otro lado ryusaki estaba buscando a izumo quien no habia llegado , ya q habia pasado 20 min.

ryusaki IZUMO!! ....IZUMO!!! - la llama- ESTAs ahi!!!

izumo estaba algo indispuesta, los tirantes de su vestido estaban bajados hasta x debajo de los hombros y el se sencontraba besando el cuello de ella....alor q ryusaki la llamaba, se separa bruscamente de el- sueltame! me llaman- el no la suelta.- que? tienes miedo q nos vean?- le dice a ella- no, no es eso, es q ....ahh! sueltame y te prometo q te ayudare!- le dice al fin, el la suelta y se aleja ala oscuridad- ok, ayudame o si no tenfre q decir todo-desaparece de ahi

ella se arregla la ropa, ryusaki la ve recargada en un arbol- olle donde estabas? amor, te estaba buscando- ella lo abraza y besa- me perdi ^^u ,- el la aabraza fuerte y le le acarisia el cabello.- vamos a casa

en caasa. mikoto estaba dormida, la doctora sale de la habitacion y ve a hiroshi demasiado preocupado q daba vueltas en cirlulos- tranquilo hiroshi-sama , ella esta bien, algo fragil pero sobrevivira.

hiroshi oh! grasias a dios! q fue lo q le paso?

susumi mmm ....pues....al parecer tu esposa es muy nerviosa y tiene demasiado estres acomulado

hiroshi en algo tienes razon, pero, es cierto

susumi ella necesita mucho, pero, demasiado reposo, le deje unos medicamentos cerca de ella,....necesito q estes al tanto de ella, yo vendre de vez en cuando para checarla, si tiene problemas de dolores, llama a este doctor es muy bueno,- le da una tarjeta con el numero del doctor- ahora debo.... una pregunta

hiroshi claro, dime.

susumi han tenido intimidad?

hiroshi sip, ayer

susumi ahhm ok,

hiroshi crees q eso le hizo mal a ella?

susumi no! claro q no, bueno, todo el mundo lo hace, es algo normal, no te preocupes., ....ahora te recomiendo q la cuides mucho, x ahora la saludd del bebe es muy importante, cclaro, tmb el de la madre, pero x ahora debemos cuidar q no sufra ningun golpe, caida, no la presiones mucho.

hiroshi poniendole atencion- ok

susumi es alergicaa a algo? animales?

hiroshi se himperventila, cuando esta muy nerviosa, es alergica al chocolate y tiene fobia a la soledad.

susumi no le des chocolate, y ella debe equilibrar su alimentacion, no la dejes sola.

despues de platicarle todo lo q tenia q hacer , la doctora se va , hiroshi entra a la habitacion y ve a mikoto q estaba despierta y tratando de acomodar su espalda en el marco de la puerta- q dia tan peor! -.-

hiroshi me habia asustado

mkoto mmmm u.u

hiroshi como estas? te sientes bien?- le pregunta amablemente

mikoto\ me siento bien, peron tengo miedo q .... perdamos a nuestro bebe! - dice ella reflejando la tristesa en esos ojos azules.

hiroshi dijo la doctora q tu embarazo es delicado, pero si tomamos medidas de cuidado para ti, todo saldra bien- le daba animos , pero ella se sentia mal

mikoto baja la mirada- no puede ser! tanto obstaculos q emos pasado para q dios me castige de esta forma tan cruel- las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

mikoto estaba llorando, sus ilusiones se estaban yendo de sus manos, como el aire se escapa de los arboles, ella se sentia sola, saentia q la estaban castigando x lo q habia hecho en el pasado.

el se sienta a su lado, ella mira los ojos verdes de el, trata de darle una sonrisa, pero no podia, se sentia cada vez mas sola, la abraza y ella acomoda su cabeza en el comodo pecho de el.

el acarisia su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos entre el cabello negro y largo de ella, las lagrimas de ella mojaban la ropa de el, no le importo solo queria consolarla q hacerla sentir q todo tiene una ezperanza.- te juro q nuestro bebe nacera sano, nos sonreira, crecera junto a nosotros y se reira en las buenas y en las malas- le dice en el oido para tratar de calmarla.

mikoto- como me aseguras eso!! dime- le reclama

hiroshi hagamos un pacto de sangre, el cual lo cumplire yo y tu, nadie sabra de esto, solo... tu y yo

toma una navaja y se hace una pequena herida en la mano derecHA - le da la navaja a mikoto para q tmb se iciera la herida pero ella no estaba muy segura y la rechazo.

el toma la mano de ella y la entrelaza con la mano herida de el , el hace una mueca de dolor , pero decidio aguantar el dolor- no! no hagas esto! no vez q te estas haciendo da o s ti mismo!- queria detenerlo pero la sangre cai , gota x gota, esa sangre significaba el dolor y el amor estaba dispuesto a sacrifical el x ella.

hiroshi veia q ella no lo miraba alos ojos- mikoto mirame...- ella no lo vei- mirame!!- le grito- ella aun llorando volteo a verlo, tenia miedo , miro fijamente sus ojos- algun dia.....morire, no se cuando pero lo hare, y lo hare x ti! aunq tu no ,o quieras! lo hare! .... te dare todo , dinero , casa, lo q sea!!pero espero q tu estes sonriendo siempre, cada dia, hasta el ultimo soplo de vida, yo siempre estare ahi a tu lado!.

mikoto segua llorando, no podia creer lo q el estaba haciendo x ella, era algo q ni ellla creia,veiaq la sangre seguia callendo....- prometeme algo...- ella con su otra mano la sobre la de ella y el- si estas sola..... cuidaras al bebe, aunq yo no este contigo, aunq estes sola, lo cuidaras.... prometemelo- ella lo besa y semancha de sangre la mano libre q tenia y la coloca en las manos de ellos- lo prometo u//////u.

daria la vida x ti, si tu llorars yo llorare, si tu gritas yo gritare, si gritas de dolor yo hare lo mismo, si alguien te lastima yo lo matare y te dare la cabeza de la persona q te lastimo, te amo- ellla coge la navaja y se hace lo mismo q el y entrelaza la otra mano con la de el- yo hare lo mismo x q te amo y me lo has demostrado de muchas formas q yo me siento feliz cuando tu lo haces, cada vez q estoy entre tus brazos me siento bien, protegida, feliz, acompa;ada, cuando te conoci sentia el presentimiento de q tu eras la persona q me haria feliz y ...me ceptaste- comenza a llorar ella nueva mente- aunq estaba embarazada , me aceptraste, no te importo q estuviera esperasndo un hijo de sugimoto mi novio q havia muerto, me dejo sola, yo lo amaba, pero cuando te vi, me enamore de ti- hiroshi la abraza y le besa la cabeza-te amo ^/////^ lucharemos x salvar a nuestro bebe! te lo juro- le dice el a ella

mikoto se queda dormida sobre el pecho de el, el aprovecha y le cura la herida en su mano..... iba al ba;o para lavar el trapo con q la curo y de pasada mete sus manos en el agua, el agua fria y trasparente q limpiaba la sangre de el.

se venda la herida y algo de alcohol para q no se infecte- auch! eso dolio- salio de la habitacion de ella y se dirigio hasta su despacho donde tenia documento y dinero-pasa su mano sobre la herida y recuerda las palabras q le dijo mikoto, se rie y echa la cabeza para atras , cierra los ojos y descansa un poco.

EN KONOHA , hinata estaba frente a la tumba de hiashi hyuuga... el hombre q la habia hecho sufrir durante su infancia u.u, los ojos de ella, derramaban lagrimas, neji solo la miraba

neji q hara hinata-sama?

hinata no lo se...neji u.u

neji la abraza- digame...- ella acomoda la cabeza en el pecho de elImagen-ha sabido algo de tenten?.

hinata ya tiene novio....no se, algun dia se casara...xq lo preguntas?

neji esq aun la sigo amando...- mira a hinata

hinata de tenten?

neji no, de usted hinata-sama

hinata se separa de el bruscamente!- que....que?...debe ser una maldita broma! neji....lo siento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, gaara me fue infiel y mi padre murio, q mas quieres q me pase! q sufra mucho!

se va a la habitacion, toma una mochila y echa la ropa q tenia, ya qla mayoria de la ropa la tenia en suna, sale de la casa con su mochila, pero nejin toma el brazo de ella, impidiendo q se fuera

neji q pasara con el clan?

hinata tu haste cargo de el, no estoy lista para eso u,u,

neji- suelta su brazo- ya puedes irte, no te preocupes, me encargare de todo.

hinata grasias neji- le da un beso en la mejilla

ya lejos hinata, mueve su mano despidiendose de neji- adios neji! cuidate!- le dice desde lejos- espero encontrar a tenten- dice en voz baja ellla- hinata ae va pensandopositivamente y dispuesta a enfrentarse a la vida, aunq gaara no estuviera con ella, ella seguiria adelante con su vida.

ya en la casa de tenten, hinata ve q la puerta estaba abierta entra y ve a kashi y a tenten besandose en el sillon- cof cof!- los interumpe

tenten se separa de kashi- ah hinata! no sabia....q ....- mira a kashi q estaba sin camisa- te puedes vestir?- le dice a kashi.

kashi claro- toma la camisa y se va a la habitacion.

tenten como has estado?

hinata bien...olle

tenten dime amiga

hinatatu y kashi no han...ya sabes...eso- pregunto avergonzada

tenten ahhh eso ^^u , si soy virgen?

hinata claro...

tenten no lo soy , veras.... jeje, pues cai en la tentacion

hinata perdon x preguntar- se disculpa- esq me preocupe

tenten\ no te preocupes, como te ha ido con gaara?

hinata ...u.u

tenten q pasa? pelearon o....no me digas! te pego?

hinata no, q cosas dices , calro q no, el solo me fue infiel y peleamos y el se fue, no se si perdonarlo

tenten claro q no!!! no se lo merece! , el tiene la culpa ese idiota, si...si fuera tyu, no lo perdonaria

hinata aesq aun lo amo, pero lo odio a veces

tenten despues me platicas, xq creo q esta platica sera muy larga.

kashi para q nos visitaste?

hinata viven juntos?

kashi claro, ya q - toma la mano de tenten y le ensena el anillo de compromiso a hinata- se casara conmigo ^^Imagen

hinata felicidades! ^^..., para cuando es la boda?

tenten pues... en 5 meses, ya lo planeamos, estas invitada a nuestra boda^^

hinata q bien, no sabes las buenas buenas?

kashi de q hablas?

hinata mikoto esta embarazada, no sabian, crei q ryusaki te lo habia dicho kashi- le dice a el

tenten vaya, creo q tengo el presentimiento de q hoy se sabran buenas noticias! ^^

hinata les puedopmpedir un favor,...puedo quedarme unos dias aqui con ustedes?

kashi mmm tenten?

tenten claro, quedate, todo lo q quieras!

en suna, gaara estaba en su despacho, siempre estaba enojado, de mal humor, irritado, se enojaba x cualquier cosa, llegaba todas las noches tarde, no dormia, tenia ojeras de tanto pensar.

ya en la noche, gaara estaba caminando x el desiertom oscuro, la luna roja como la sangre, la arena tocaba los dedos de los pies de el,, empieza a llover, el agua tocaba la cara palida de el, a el no le importaba mojarse, solo seguia caminado.

gaara no sabes cuanto te amo hinata, xq vuelve, se q algun dia me perdonaras u.u,

la lluvia habia acabado, el dcide irse a casa, kankurou intento hablarle- olle....necesito hab...- gaara lo ignora metiendose a habitacion.


	26. Chapter 26

hinata olle q te pasa?- deja de abrazarla- acaso siempre estas enojada!

marisha olle deja de molestarme, tengo cosas mas importantes q hacer- se va de ahi ignorandola

hinata la sigue y le sigue preguntando demasiadas preguntas, marisha como una mujer paciente, sigue caminando y mirando con la mirada frente.

en casa d ehiroshi, takumi se le levanta de la sala - olle amigo, puedo hablar contigo en privado?- le pregunta a hiroshi, el se va al despacho y takumi lo sigue...mikoto se sienta en la sala y descansa un poco.

akio se lavaba la cara y se viste, cuando sale de la habitacion decide asomarse en la habitacion de ryusaki, al asomarse un poco, ve q ryusaki abrazba a izumo, ella lo tenia bajo un hechizo de seduccion y pasion del cual nadie podia escapar, era como si eso lo tuviera atado a izumo, akio cierra la puerta muy despacio,

decide bajar las escaleras y cuando baja ve a mikoto sentada- mikoto-san?-dice ella, a mikoto le llama la atencion , akio se sienta a un lado de ella y con la mirada baja- no me siento bien- le dice akio

mikoto q pasa akio?

akio mikoto.... como le haces para no estar triste?- le pregunta con unos ojos de triztesa

mikoto akio...no hay ningun truco, todo esta en la mente..... - ;le dice a akio, con una voz q reflejaba la felicidad de ella

akio pero.... como puedes quitarle la venda de los ojos a alguine q no puede ver la realidad de lo q hace mal?

mikoto akio... no se de q me estas hablando...pero..... se como miras a ryusaki, lo miras con unos ojos... lo amas cierto?"

akio como lo supo!- le dice impresionada, era obvio q estaba namorada de el, pero , trataba de dicimular , no sabia como mikoto la habia descubierto!

mikoto lo veo en tus ojos, no trates de negarlo, yo se todo, x q crees q te ayudo a superar tu trauma, quiero q....- la toma de las manos- q tengas una vida feliz, normal, q tengas hijos, esposo, familia, , un hogar caliente wn donde tu te sientas agusta, q te sientas segura!- le dice a ella- si amas a mi hijo, el merece a una mujer q lo haga feliz , en todos los sentidos, ok?

akio no se como podra ayudarme!- le reclama- soy una estupida, nunca pude decirle q lo amaba, ahora el...

mikoto akio1 no eres estupida, eres una mujer muy bonita, eres como una brillante, fino pero a la vez bruto, algo q puede quebrarse o ser robado con facilidad.

akio mikoto, como lo sabes? tu nunca te sentiste asi?!

mikoto akio.... cuando yo tenia tu edad estaba embarazada,l no sabia q hacer, pero todo tiene un lado bueno...

akio q hiciste?- intrigada

mikoto cuando llege a esta casa, no conocia el mundo del dinero, conoci a hiroshi, aunq el al principio no me hacia caso, yo logre ....amarlo, cuando el me propuso ser el padre de ryusaki, no sabia q hacer, pero confie en el... y.... me case con el, el me respeto, me hizo sebtirme feliz, segura de mi misma, ahora entiendes?

akio mikoto.....pero.....- comienza a llorar- no se q hacer!- la abraza

mikoto akio...no llores, se q mi ryusaki esta medio ciego,pero, aun asi es un hombre no? wa normal q una se sienta atraida a el,m de hecho hace 7 meses, te digo q hizo?- dice riendose

akio- se calma un poco- q....que?

mikoto pues...

mientras mikoto le contaba a akio,izumo baja x las escaleras"maldita sea, tengo q cumplir la promesa q le hice al idiota de sugimoto, ahora si no la cumplo el me hara sufrir" ella piensa en eso, mientas baja de las escaleras, yaq vestida...

akio O//////O que?!

mikoto claro, creeme despues de eso lo castige, pero, ryusaki nunca quizo a hiroshi, siempre le pedia dinero, rompia las ventanas, a hiroshi no le gusta q rompan sus ventanas, son muy caras, segun el

akio entonces? xq nolo quiere si es su padre?

izumo- desde las escaleras- chisme , chisme- se acomoda parta escuchar bien

mikoto es una historia mu larga, no quiero q nadie lo sepa, ok?

akio cuando me lo contaras?

mikoto otro dia, ok? esq auhora me duele la cabeza, y estoy cansada ^^

akio ka chica q vino con ryusaki....izumo, ellla...

izumo -.- se puede saber de q hablan ^^ - aparece detras de ellas- hablan de mi?-"maldita escuincla ahora me queria delatar con esta..."- piensa ella.

mikoto nada , izumo, verdad?

izumo sip, hola ^^, creo q nunca nos presentamos

akio "que hipocrita! -.-" " piensa ellla

mikoto me gustaria charlar contigo, pero, tengo q vestrirme , hay q arreglar el cumple de mi hijo ^^, esten preparadas

mikoto se va para su cuarto para ponerse algo mas formal, mientras q izumo y akio se quedan solas, izumo e sienta en la sala y pasa su mano x la mesa de vidrio q estaba en frente de ellas- vaya, veo q ese tal hiroshi es muy rico, vive de lo mejor- dice mientras veia como se reflejaba la cara de ella en el vidrio.

akio no te atrevas a lastimarlo!

izumo me crees capaz de hacerlo- levanta una ceja- soy una mujer paciva, paciente y capaz de lo q sea para conseguir lo q deseo

akio si lasrimas a alguien de esta familia te ....

izumo la interumpe- que? ...me mataras? me acusaras con la policia?- con ignorancia se pone de pie y mira toda la casa- cuidado mensa, xq muy pronto sere la esposa de ryusaki, el hombre q amo, sere ama de todo esto

akio me voy, te acusare con quien sea, pero no te saldras con la tuya- se va de ahi

akio corre y topa con takumi, quien ya habia salido del despacho- disculpa, no me fije, estas bien?- lepregunta takumi a akio

akio estoy....gomen! soy una tonta- se dice a si misma

takumi tonta? eres muy bonita, como te llamas?- se agacha para ponerse a la altura de ella.

akio mme...me llamo akio.- dice timidamente

takumi es un lindo nombre, sabes? no te culpes x lo q paso....- le dice carinosamente- de hecho nadie es culpable, me llamo takumi

akio mucho gusto ^///^

takumi anda, pon una sonrisa, recuerda q la vida es muy corta y muchos no la disfrutan ^^.... ademas, hoy traere a mi hijo mayor, se llama yuko , para q lo conoscas a, q te parece?

akio bien ^^- se rie

takumi eso jeje, ahora debo irme,ok?

akio ok, lom veo despues^^

hiroshi olle no dijis....- ve a akio- ahh akio ehh q haces aqui, es muy temprano

akio nada, solo paseaba

hiroshi hoy sera la fista sorpresa de ryusaki, asi q,,,,,

izumo hola ^^, supe q hoy era la fiesta de....!

takumi, hiroshi y akio- shhhh! secreto- dice discretamente

izumo lo siento, no sabia q tenia ....- ve a takumi- "vaya, es muy guapo! mas q ryusaki"- hola

takumi hola...., olle hiroshi, ya debo irme, me gusto verlos de nuevo, te veo en mi casa a las 6 am para el viaje

hiroshi estare ahi

takumi se iba de vuelta a su casa, mientas q en konoha la paciencia de marisha se estaba acabando, hinata le seguia insistiendo - ya basta! ya me artaste, q quieres?! - le grita a hinata, ella se queda en snock- mira- marisha suspira- lo siento, esq solo dime lo q quieres , vale?

hinataa bien...u.u

marisha ve una banca y se sienta - ahora dime ^.^

hinata veras...te acuerdas de ryusaki? aun lo amas? lo odias? - le hace muchas preguntas

marisha- confundida- olle! no mereferia a esos problemas, mje quieres matar !- dice ofendida

hinata pwerdon, esq estoy tan feliz de encontrarte

marisha lo note -,-" - suspira- solo dime lo q necesitas para q dejes de molestarme

hinata veras ryusaki se va a casar conuna mujer q solo lo quiere x su dinero...- mientras miraba al cielo azul, le decia

marisha y? el tiene la culpa, yo no lo mande a meterse con ese tipo de mujer, ademas, es un poco hombre, aunq....es bueno en la cama, pero, eso mno le quita lo idiota, tonto, caprichoso, mujeriego....

hinata _ se q lo quieres mucho jeje

marisha lo odio!... ollle se me hace q esto es una trampa

hinata no! como crees eso de mi!?

marisha olvidalo ! dime lo q pasa

hinata tengo miedo q lastime ala familia de el, esa mujer es muy mala, malvada

marisha sabes? lo pensare, en 2 dias buscame en el bosque, en una cascada, si te pierdes o no me vez, esq significa un no

hinata grasias, olle q le,paso al bebe de ambos?- curiosa

marisha quien!- s edio cuenta de q alguuien le habia dicho- te lo dijo el? vddd? u.u

- con un tono triste voltea a un lado

hinata si, aun te sigue amando

marisha el esta .... - evade el tema- hablamos despues, te veo donde te dije- desaparece en una cortina de humo

Marisha se va de ahí, hinata se pone tan feliz, la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo muerta! Solo le faltaba decirle a ryusaki la verdad.; Hinata brinca de felicidad da vueltas, se va directo a la casa de tenten, necesitaba contárselo a alguien

Ya en la casa- tenten!' corre a abrazarla- donde esta kashi! Le tengo una buena noticia! //// -tenten se quedo sorprendida, mas bien estaba confundida, no sabia xq hinata estaba tan felix, queria preguntarle q le pasaba pero ella de la felicidad no la dejo hablar

Tenten: que?

Hinata- donde esta kashi? Solo dime donde esta!- insiste

Tenten: esta en la habitación, se esta cambiando ya q vamos a ir de compras, ve

Hinata: grasias-le besa la mejilla

En casa de hiroshi, todos habían planeado la fiesta, habían mandado a ryusaki lejos para q ellos planearan todo.

Ya en la tarde cómo a las 5:30 p.m. , ryusaki había llegaba de la calle muy cansado, al abrir la puerta ve la casa oscura , busca la forma de prender las luces; x fin encuentra las luz y la prende, al prenderla- felicidades!- le dan la sorpresa todos.

Ryusaki se queda sorprendido y ve a mikoto q lo abrazaba, el corresponde a el abrazo de de madre- grasias mama, eres la mejor de todas las mamas ^_^, ella le da un besito tierno en la mejilla .

Izumo: interrumpo?- pregunta ella- yo tmb quiero abrazar a ryusaki-san ^^

Ryusaki: claro- abraza a izumo

Mikoto: bueno niños, los veo después, tengo cosas q hacer ^^

Todos se divertían, hubo música, diversión, y al ultimo un pastel de 3 leches. Ryusaki pide un deseo y le sopla a la vela, apagándolas; … izumo fingía felicidad, aunq en el fondo estaba harta, ella quería q todo pasara rapido.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada en en sofar- auch! Me duelen los pies, creo q estos 9 meses seran los peores o maravillosos de mi vida ^^u - dice mientras veia q hiroshi se sentaba a un lado de ella- q pasa linda? Te sientes mal?- le pregunta el a ella

Mikoto: estoy bien ^^, esq estoy feliz xq ryusaki lo esta, aunq….

Hiroshi: aunq q?

Mikoto: aunq se q te vas 3 meses y me dejaras muy sola, te extrañare- se acerca a el y apoya su cabeza el hombro de el.

Hiroshi: olle yo nunca te dejare sola, me tendras dentro de tu hermoso y gran corazon -acaricia la mejilla de ella y le da un beso

Mikoto: espera! - se enoja- quiero- se acerca al oido de el- pasar esta ultima noche contigo, como despedida ^_^

Hiroshi: no te preocupes ^^, lo q sea necesario para q mi princesa se sienta feliz y alegre- la vuelve a besar- te amo ^^

Ambos se abrazan; ryusaki pasa x ahí y ve aquella escena tan romántica, y los interrumpe- oigan! Es mejor q esperen jaja, la fiesta todavía no acaba ¬¬- ellos se sonrojan .- oigan les tengo algo q enseñar.

Ellos se ponen de pie y se dirigen en el centro, donde se encontraban todos los invitados., -mama…papa quiero q pongan mucha atención a lo q dire en frente de todos- toca el hombro de ambos y se va al 2 piso donde habia un microfono - disculpen! Pueden ponerme un poco de su debido atencion- todos ponen atencion- les tengo algo q decir a todos q …. izumo puedes dubir?

Izumo sube arriba , ella sabia q ryusaki al gun dia anunciaría el compromiso de ellos- q pasa amor?- le dice en voz baja- ryusaki la toma de la cintura y la ace´rca a el- ella es mi hermosa novia, la mujer q amo y siempre amre jeje, SOMOS NOVIOS!- grita para q todos olleran.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, otros murmuraban, muchos se quedaron en chock; izumo no habia creido lo q habia oido, ellla creia q el anunciaria el compromiso-"demonios! Maldita sea, este idiota me va a sacar de quicio ", el besa a izumo enfrente de todos, ella corresponde a los besos de el.

Hiroshi tenia un mal presentimiento, miraba a todos lados y miro fijamente a la pareja q se besaba - ryusaki q has hecho?- dice en voz baja.; mikoto nota extraño a hiroshi y lo abraza- q pasa amor? Te veo raro- apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Hiroshi decide no decirle nada, mas bien, ocultarselo, decidio q averiguaria y solucionaria el problema el solo- no pasa nada, esq estoy …. Asimilando la situación ^^

Mikoto: ok, dijiste q no me ibas a ocultar nada ¬¬

Hiroshi: en serio no te miento, es la verdad, todo esta bien ^^u

Mikoto: bien ^^ , te creo

Akio estaba sentada en las escaleras, se sentia q nadie la escuchaba, nadie creia en ella, ni ryusaki le creia- disculpa, tu eres akio?- una voz extraña le pregunta; akio voltea en frente y ve a un joven muy atractivoImagen

Akio: si, mellamo akio- dice triste

Yuko: me llamo yuko, y takumi, mi padre me hablo de ti

Akio:: y viniste con tu familia?

Yuko: mi padre es divorciado, vivo con mi madre yo voy a visitarlo de vez en cuando, de hecho mi padre ha tenido 3 matrimonios fallidos ^^u

Akio: ha de ser muy difícil para ti, vdd?

Yuko: no, una vez q te acostumbras , lo vez normal ^^

Akio: ^^

Yuko: a proposito, olle, te traje un regalo

Akio: pero… yo…, digo, no es …mi fiesta

Yuko: lo se, tómalo

Akio tomaba el regalo de yuko, era una cajita pequeña y de madera fina, al abrir la caja, se escucha una bonita melodia, esa melodía tranquilizo a akio y le dio vida de nuevo ^^, ella abraza a yuko- gracias yuko, te lo agradezco.

Yuko: de nada akio-san

Mikoto se acerca de ella ,venia con una acompañante- interrumpo?- le pregunta mikoto , no quería molestar,; akio se percata de la presencia de mikoto y se separa rápidamente de yuko.

Akio: gomenasai mikoto-san! - dice avergonzada

Yuko: gomen, no quise

Mikoto: no te disculpes yuko, me permitiría hablar con akio un momento?

Yuko: claro, ire x una soda , tego sed, disculpen - se despide con modales y se va x una bebida

Mikoto: akio… te presentare a una amiga

Yami: hola akio-san, supongo tu eres la jovensita a quien yo ayudare, no?- le dice tiernamente

Akio: ?????

Mikoto: yami ya la confundiste jajaja- se rie- ella es psicologa y te ayudara , te dara terapias y esas cosas ^^

Akio: ahh , mucho gusto

Yami: el gusto es mio akio, q tal si vengo mañana para empezar con tu terapia?

Akio: me parece bien…^^

Yumi: mikoto , debo irme ^^

Mikoto: no te preocupes

Yami se despedia de ellas, akio abraza a mikoto y le da las grasias x todo lo q hace x ella; x otro lado izumo se encontraba con ryusaki hablando, ryusaki le presento a hiroshi , a izumo "su novia",

Hiroshi: te deseo la mejor de la felicidad ryusaki ^^

Ryusaki: grasias, soy feliz, y tu izumo?

Izumo: soy tan feliz, te amo amor- besa a ryusaki

Hiroshi: asi me gusta jjaja ^///^

Izumo: amor, si no es mucha molestia quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco

Ryusaki: no te preocupes amor ^^, anda, ve- le da permiso

Izumo salía de la casa y a lo lejos ve a una pareja besandose, era nada ,menos q…. sugimoto y una mujer, izumo se molesta tanto xq ve q el se estaba exhibiendo en frente de todos!, se acerca ala pareja y…- cof cof! Olle largo de aquí tonta ¬¬- la mujer se va y izumo espera a q se fuera lo mas lejos posible.

Izumo le lanza una bofetada- quien te cres para hacer este tipo de actos ehh]?!- le grita a el, el se enoja tanto q la toma de la mano apretandola con fuerza y la acorrala contra un arbol grande., se cerca de la cara de ella mirandolaImagen.- izumo no sabes con quien te metes! - se acerca al oido de ella para susurrarle- sabes q puedo hacerte daño y hacerte sufrir como nunca, te….gustaria ser la mujer de sugimoto? ….-silencio- te gustaria saber q se siente estar conmigo una noche llena de lujuria? ….solo imeginate, tu, atada a una cama, sin ningun rastro de ropa, y …a …mi m-e-r-c-e-d.- ella se pone nerviosa- no te metas conmigo.

X otro lado en la casa ryusaki se estaba preparando para la gran sorpresa, dento de un gran pastel salian 2 chicas muy lindas y tractivas

Spoiler: show

Imagen

las cuales se cercron a ryusaki y los toman del brazo , y le susurraban cosas en el oido "hy dios mi fantasia se esta cumpliendo" el como todo un pervertido y amable a las trato con mucho respeto y se divertio con ellas un rato.


	27. Chapter 27

hinata olle q te pasa?- deja de abrazarla- acaso siempre estas enojada!

marisha olle deja de molestarme, tengo cosas mas importantes q hacer- se va de ahi ignorandola

hinata la sigue y le sigue preguntando demasiadas preguntas, marisha como una mujer paciente, sigue caminando y mirando con la mirada frente.

en casa d ehiroshi, takumi se le levanta de la sala - olle amigo, puedo hablar contigo en privado?- le pregunta a hiroshi, el se va al despacho y takumi lo sigue...mikoto se sienta en la sala y descansa un poco.

akio se lavaba la cara y se viste, cuando sale de la habitacion decide asomarse en la habitacion de ryusaki, al asomarse un poco, ve q ryusaki abrazba a izumo, ella lo tenia bajo un hechizo de seduccion y pasion del cual nadie podia escapar, era como si eso lo tuviera atado a izumo, akio cierra la puerta muy despacio,

decide bajar las escaleras y cuando baja ve a mikoto sentada- mikoto-san?-dice ella, a mikoto le llama la atencion , akio se sienta a un lado de ella y con la mirada baja- no me siento bien- le dice akio

mikoto q pasa akio?

akio mikoto.... como le haces para no estar triste?- le pregunta con unos ojos de triztesa

mikoto akio...no hay ningun truco, todo esta en la mente..... - ;le dice a akio, con una voz q reflejaba la felicidad de ella

akio pero.... como puedes quitarle la venda de los ojos a alguine q no puede ver la realidad de lo q hace mal?

mikoto akio... no se de q me estas hablando...pero..... se como miras a ryusaki, lo miras con unos ojos... lo amas cierto?"

akio como lo supo!- le dice impresionada, era obvio q estaba namorada de el, pero , trataba de dicimular , no sabia como mikoto la habia descubierto!

mikoto lo veo en tus ojos, no trates de negarlo, yo se todo, x q crees q te ayudo a superar tu trauma, quiero q....- la toma de las manos- q tengas una vida feliz, normal, q tengas hijos, esposo, familia, , un hogar caliente wn donde tu te sientas agusta, q te sientas segura!- le dice a ella- si amas a mi hijo, el merece a una mujer q lo haga feliz , en todos los sentidos, ok?

akio no se como podra ayudarme!- le reclama- soy una estupida, nunca pude decirle q lo amaba, ahora el...

mikoto akio1 no eres estupida, eres una mujer muy bonita, eres como una brillante, fino pero a la vez bruto, algo q puede quebrarse o ser robado con facilidad.

akio mikoto, como lo sabes? tu nunca te sentiste asi?!

mikoto akio.... cuando yo tenia tu edad estaba embarazada,l no sabia q hacer, pero todo tiene un lado bueno...

akio q hiciste?- intrigada

mikoto cuando llege a esta casa, no conocia el mundo del dinero, conoci a hiroshi, aunq el al principio no me hacia caso, yo logre ....amarlo, cuando el me propuso ser el padre de ryusaki, no sabia q hacer, pero confie en el... y.... me case con el, el me respeto, me hizo sebtirme feliz, segura de mi misma, ahora entiendes?

akio mikoto.....pero.....- comienza a llorar- no se q hacer!- la abraza

mikoto akio...no llores, se q mi ryusaki esta medio ciego,pero, aun asi es un hombre no? wa normal q una se sienta atraida a el,m de hecho hace 7 meses, te digo q hizo?- dice riendose

akio- se calma un poco- q....que?

mikoto pues...

mientras mikoto le contaba a akio,izumo baja x las escaleras"maldita sea, tengo q cumplir la promesa q le hice al idiota de sugimoto, ahora si no la cumplo el me hara sufrir" ella piensa en eso, mientas baja de las escaleras, yaq vestida...

akio O//////O que?!

mikoto claro, creeme despues de eso lo castige, pero, ryusaki nunca quizo a hiroshi, siempre le pedia dinero, rompia las ventanas, a hiroshi no le gusta q rompan sus ventanas, son muy caras, segun el

akio entonces? xq nolo quiere si es su padre?

izumo- desde las escaleras- chisme , chisme- se acomoda parta escuchar bien

mikoto es una historia mu larga, no quiero q nadie lo sepa, ok?

akio cuando me lo contaras?

mikoto otro dia, ok? esq auhora me duele la cabeza, y estoy cansada ^^

akio ka chica q vino con ryusaki....izumo, ellla...

izumo -.- se puede saber de q hablan ^^ - aparece detras de ellas- hablan de mi?-"maldita escuincla ahora me queria delatar con esta..."- piensa ella.

mikoto nada , izumo, verdad?

izumo sip, hola ^^, creo q nunca nos presentamos

akio "que hipocrita! -.-" " piensa ellla

mikoto me gustaria charlar contigo, pero, tengo q vestrirme , hay q arreglar el cumple de mi hijo ^^, esten preparadas

mikoto se va para su cuarto para ponerse algo mas formal, mientras q izumo y akio se quedan solas, izumo e sienta en la sala y pasa su mano x la mesa de vidrio q estaba en frente de ellas- vaya, veo q ese tal hiroshi es muy rico, vive de lo mejor- dice mientras veia como se reflejaba la cara de ella en el vidrio.

akio no te atrevas a lastimarlo!

izumo me crees capaz de hacerlo- levanta una ceja- soy una mujer paciva, paciente y capaz de lo q sea para conseguir lo q deseo

akio si lasrimas a alguien de esta familia te ....

izumo la interumpe- que? ...me mataras? me acusaras con la policia?- con ignorancia se pone de pie y mira toda la casa- cuidado mensa, xq muy pronto sere la esposa de ryusaki, el hombre q amo, sere ama de todo esto

akio me voy, te acusare con quien sea, pero no te saldras con la tuya- se va de ahi

akio corre y topa con takumi, quien ya habia salido del despacho- disculpa, no me fije, estas bien?- lepregunta takumi a akio

akio estoy....gomen! soy una tonta- se dice a si misma

takumi tonta? eres muy bonita, como te llamas?- se agacha para ponerse a la altura de ella.

akio mme...me llamo akio.- dice timidamente

takumi es un lindo nombre, sabes? no te culpes x lo q paso....- le dice carinosamente- de hecho nadie es culpable, me llamo takumi

akio mucho gusto ^///^

takumi anda, pon una sonrisa, recuerda q la vida es muy corta y muchos no la disfrutan ^^.... ademas, hoy traere a mi hijo mayor, se llama yuko , para q lo conoscas a, q te parece?

akio bien ^^- se rie

takumi eso jeje, ahora debo irme,ok?

akio ok, lom veo despues^^

hiroshi olle no dijis....- ve a akio- ahh akio ehh q haces aqui, es muy temprano

akio nada, solo paseaba

hiroshi hoy sera la fista sorpresa de ryusaki, asi q,,,,,

izumo hola ^^, supe q hoy era la fiesta de....!

takumi, hiroshi y akio- shhhh! secreto- dice discretamente

izumo lo siento, no sabia q tenia ....- ve a takumi- "vaya, es muy guapo! mas q ryusaki"- hola

takumi hola...., olle hiroshi, ya debo irme, me gusto verlos de nuevo, te veo en mi casa a las 6 am para el viaje

hiroshi estare ahi

takumi se iba de vuelta a su casa, mientas q en konoha la paciencia de marisha se estaba acabando, hinata le seguia insistiendo - ya basta! ya me artaste, q quieres?! - le grita a hinata, ella se queda en snock- mira- marisha suspira- lo siento, esq solo dime lo q quieres , vale?

hinataa bien...u.u

marisha ve una banca y se sienta - ahora dime ^.^

hinata veras...te acuerdas de ryusaki? aun lo amas? lo odias? - le hace muchas preguntas

marisha- confundida- olle! no mereferia a esos problemas, mje quieres matar !- dice ofendida

hinata pwerdon, esq estoy tan feliz de encontrarte

marisha lo note -,-" - suspira- solo dime lo q necesitas para q dejes de molestarme

hinata veras ryusaki se va a casar conuna mujer q solo lo quiere x su dinero...- mientras miraba al cielo azul, le decia

marisha y? el tiene la culpa, yo no lo mande a meterse con ese tipo de mujer, ademas, es un poco hombre, aunq....es bueno en la cama, pero, eso mno le quita lo idiota, tonto, caprichoso, mujeriego....

hinata _ se q lo quieres mucho jeje

marisha lo odio!... ollle se me hace q esto es una trampa

hinata no! como crees eso de mi!?

marisha olvidalo ! dime lo q pasa

hinata tengo miedo q lastime ala familia de el, esa mujer es muy mala, malvada

marisha sabes? lo pensare, en 2 dias buscame en el bosque, en una cascada, si te pierdes o no me vez, esq significa un no

hinata grasias, olle q le,paso al bebe de ambos?- curiosa

marisha quien!- s edio cuenta de q alguuien le habia dicho- te lo dijo el? vddd? u.u

- con un tono triste voltea a un lado

hinata si, aun te sigue amando

marisha el esta .... - evade el tema- hablamos despues, te veo donde te dije- desaparece en una cortina de humo

Marisha se va de ahí, hinata se pone tan feliz, la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo muerta! Solo le faltaba decirle a ryusaki la verdad.; Hinata brinca de felicidad da vueltas, se va directo a la casa de tenten, necesitaba contárselo a alguien

Ya en la casa- tenten!' corre a abrazarla- donde esta kashi! Le tengo una buena noticia! //// -tenten se quedo sorprendida, mas bien estaba confundida, no sabia xq hinata estaba tan felix, queria preguntarle q le pasaba pero ella de la felicidad no la dejo hablar

Tenten: que?

Hinata- donde esta kashi? Solo dime donde esta!- insiste

Tenten: esta en la habitación, se esta cambiando ya q vamos a ir de compras, ve

Hinata: grasias-le besa la mejilla

En casa de hiroshi, todos habían planeado la fiesta, habían mandado a ryusaki lejos para q ellos planearan todo.

Ya en la tarde cómo a las 5:30 p.m. , ryusaki había llegaba de la calle muy cansado, al abrir la puerta ve la casa oscura , busca la forma de prender las luces; x fin encuentra las luz y la prende, al prenderla- felicidades!- le dan la sorpresa todos.

Ryusaki se queda sorprendido y ve a mikoto q lo abrazaba, el corresponde a el abrazo de de madre- grasias mama, eres la mejor de todas las mamas ^_^, ella le da un besito tierno en la mejilla .

Izumo: interrumpo?- pregunta ella- yo tmb quiero abrazar a ryusaki-san ^^

Ryusaki: claro- abraza a izumo

Mikoto: bueno niños, los veo después, tengo cosas q hacer ^^

Todos se divertían, hubo música, diversión, y al ultimo un pastel de 3 leches. Ryusaki pide un deseo y le sopla a la vela, apagándolas; … izumo fingía felicidad, aunq en el fondo estaba harta, ella quería q todo pasara rapido.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada en en sofar- auch! Me duelen los pies, creo q estos 9 meses seran los peores o maravillosos de mi vida ^^u - dice mientras veia q hiroshi se sentaba a un lado de ella- q pasa linda? Te sientes mal?- le pregunta el a ella

Mikoto: estoy bien ^^, esq estoy feliz xq ryusaki lo esta, aunq….

Hiroshi: aunq q?

Mikoto: aunq se q te vas 3 meses y me dejaras muy sola, te extrañare- se acerca a el y apoya su cabeza el hombro de el.

Hiroshi: olle yo nunca te dejare sola, me tendras dentro de tu hermoso y gran corazon -acaricia la mejilla de ella y le da un beso

Mikoto: espera! - se enoja- quiero- se acerca al oido de el- pasar esta ultima noche contigo, como despedida ^_^

Hiroshi: no te preocupes ^^, lo q sea necesario para q mi princesa se sienta feliz y alegre- la vuelve a besar- te amo ^^

Ambos se abrazan; ryusaki pasa x ahí y ve aquella escena tan romántica, y los interrumpe- oigan! Es mejor q esperen jaja, la fiesta todavía no acaba ¬¬- ellos se sonrojan .- oigan les tengo algo q enseñar.

Ellos se ponen de pie y se dirigen en el centro, donde se encontraban todos los invitados., -mama…papa quiero q pongan mucha atención a lo q dire en frente de todos- toca el hombro de ambos y se va al 2 piso donde habia un microfono - disculpen! Pueden ponerme un poco de su debido atencion- todos ponen atencion- les tengo algo q decir a todos q …. izumo puedes dubir?

Izumo sube arriba , ella sabia q ryusaki al gun dia anunciaría el compromiso de ellos- q pasa amor?- le dice en voz baja- ryusaki la toma de la cintura y la ace´rca a el- ella es mi hermosa novia, la mujer q amo y siempre amre jeje, SOMOS NOVIOS!- grita para q todos olleran.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, otros murmuraban, muchos se quedaron en chock; izumo no habia creido lo q habia oido, ellla creia q el anunciaria el compromiso-"demonios! Maldita sea, este idiota me va a sacar de quicio ", el besa a izumo enfrente de todos, ella corresponde a los besos de el.

Hiroshi tenia un mal presentimiento, miraba a todos lados y miro fijamente a la pareja q se besaba - ryusaki q has hecho?- dice en voz baja.; mikoto nota extraño a hiroshi y lo abraza- q pasa amor? Te veo raro- apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el.

Hiroshi decide no decirle nada, mas bien, ocultarselo, decidio q averiguaria y solucionaria el problema el solo- no pasa nada, esq estoy …. Asimilando la situación ^^

Mikoto: ok, dijiste q no me ibas a ocultar nada ¬¬

Hiroshi: en serio no te miento, es la verdad, todo esta bien ^^u

Mikoto: bien ^^ , te creo

Akio estaba sentada en las escaleras, se sentia q nadie la escuchaba, nadie creia en ella, ni ryusaki le creia- disculpa, tu eres akio?- una voz extraña le pregunta; akio voltea en frente y ve a un joven muy atractivoImagen

Akio: si, mellamo akio- dice triste

Yuko: me llamo yuko, y takumi, mi padre me hablo de ti

Akio:: y viniste con tu familia?

Yuko: mi padre es divorciado, vivo con mi madre yo voy a visitarlo de vez en cuando, de hecho mi padre ha tenido 3 matrimonios fallidos ^^u

Akio: ha de ser muy difícil para ti, vdd?

Yuko: no, una vez q te acostumbras , lo vez normal ^^

Akio: ^^

Yuko: a proposito, olle, te traje un regalo

Akio: pero… yo…, digo, no es …mi fiesta

Yuko: lo se, tómalo

Akio tomaba el regalo de yuko, era una cajita pequeña y de madera fina, al abrir la caja, se escucha una bonita melodia, esa melodía tranquilizo a akio y le dio vida de nuevo ^^, ella abraza a yuko- gracias yuko, te lo agradezco.

Yuko: de nada akio-san

Mikoto se acerca de ella ,venia con una acompañante- interrumpo?- le pregunta mikoto , no quería molestar,; akio se percata de la presencia de mikoto y se separa rápidamente de yuko.

Akio: gomenasai mikoto-san! - dice avergonzada

Yuko: gomen, no quise

Mikoto: no te disculpes yuko, me permitiría hablar con akio un momento?

Yuko: claro, ire x una soda , tego sed, disculpen - se despide con modales y se va x una bebida

Mikoto: akio… te presentare a una amiga

Yami: hola akio-san, supongo tu eres la jovensita a quien yo ayudare, no?- le dice tiernamente

Akio: ?????

Mikoto: yami ya la confundiste jajaja- se rie- ella es psicologa y te ayudara , te dara terapias y esas cosas ^^

Akio: ahh , mucho gusto

Yami: el gusto es mio akio, q tal si vengo mañana para empezar con tu terapia?

Akio: me parece bien…^^

Yumi: mikoto , debo irme ^^

Mikoto: no te preocupes

Yami se despedia de ellas, akio abraza a mikoto y le da las grasias x todo lo q hace x ella; x otro lado izumo se encontraba con ryusaki hablando, ryusaki le presento a hiroshi , a izumo "su novia",

Hiroshi: te deseo la mejor de la felicidad ryusaki ^^

Ryusaki: grasias, soy feliz, y tu izumo?

Izumo: soy tan feliz, te amo amor- besa a ryusaki

Hiroshi: asi me gusta jjaja ^///^

Izumo: amor, si no es mucha molestia quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco

Ryusaki: no te preocupes amor ^^, anda, ve- le da permiso

Izumo salía de la casa y a lo lejos ve a una pareja besandose, era nada ,menos q…. sugimoto y una mujer, izumo se molesta tanto xq ve q el se estaba exhibiendo en frente de todos!, se acerca ala pareja y…- cof cof! Olle largo de aquí tonta ¬¬- la mujer se va y izumo espera a q se fuera lo mas lejos posible.

Izumo le lanza una bofetada- quien te cres para hacer este tipo de actos ehh]?!- le grita a el, el se enoja tanto q la toma de la mano apretandola con fuerza y la acorrala contra un arbol grande., se cerca de la cara de ella mirandolaImagen.- izumo no sabes con quien te metes! - se acerca al oido de ella para susurrarle- sabes q puedo hacerte daño y hacerte sufrir como nunca, te….gustaria ser la mujer de sugimoto? ….-silencio- te gustaria saber q se siente estar conmigo una noche llena de lujuria? ….solo imeginate, tu, atada a una cama, sin ningun rastro de ropa, y …a …mi m-e-r-c-e-d.- ella se pone nerviosa- no te metas conmigo.

X otro lado en la casa ryusaki se estaba preparando para la gran sorpresa, dento de un gran pastel salian 2 chicas muy lindas y tractivas

Spoiler: show

Imagen

las cuales se cercron a ryusaki y los toman del brazo , y le susurraban cosas en el oido "hy dios mi fantasia se esta cumpliendo" el como todo un pervertido y amable a las trato con mucho respeto y se divertio con ellas un rato.


	28. Chapter 28

X otro lado en la habitacion de hiroshi y mikoto. Ella se encontraba en el balcón, donde el viento soplaba, ese viento q acariciaba el rostro de ella- suspira- siente unos brazos q la abrazaban x detrás, ella se sonroja, sabia q era hiroshi; el le da un beso trerno en el cuello y mira al frente, mirando como los árboles se movían - no es lindo? …estamos solos.- le da un beso en la mejilla.

Se separa de ella un poco para luego irse a la puerta poniéndole seguro; se acerca de ella y la toma de las manos, la lleva hasta la cama y la sienta ahí- esperame aquí, te tengo una gran sorpresa- la besa y se va directo al baño.

Ella confundida y a la vez muy feliz , lo espera…; todo era silencio, pasaban 20 minutos y el no salía del baño,,- q clase de sopresa sera?- se pregunta ella, ella aprovecha para ponerse una pijama linda y no muy exuberante.(Imagen es mas o menos asi, pero ella no tiene mucho pecho ^^)

Se acuesta en la cama y se relaja un poco; olle un ruido, como si la puerta se abriera,exacto, era hiroshi, - tu sopresa ya esta lista amor ^////^ - ella se levanta de la cama y el la vuelve a tomar de las manos- antes de q entre cierra los ojos- ella obedece y los cierra, cuando estan dentro del baño; el primero observa todo y sonrie- ahora abrelos .- ella abre los ojos.

Cuando los abre, se encuentra con una hermosa sorpresa, en la gran tina de baño habia 4 velas rojas alrededor de ella, dandole una luz roja en todo el lugar.

Ella con las manos en el pecho comienza a lllorar , nunca nadie le habia hecho algo asi, tan romantico; el nota q ella lloraba y eso lo desconcentro- amor, estas bien?- ella lo abraza ^^- eres…te…amo- le dice entre lagrimas- es lo mas hermoso q alguien ha hecho x mi, te quiero tanto hi…hiroshi- agrego

Ambos se dan un beso apasionado, ella posa sus manos en la cintura mientras q el la besaba; ambos se separan x falta de aire, ella luciendo solo la pijama y el solo con el pantalón, dejando ver su fuertes brazos y su abdomen marcado; ella avarisia e l pecho de el , mientras q el acariciaba los brazos delgados de ella, poco a poco iba subiendo a los hombros de ella , bajándole los tirantes hata los codos besando el cuello blanco de ellaImagen.

Ella cierra los ojos al sentir esos besos en el cuello de ella, q la hacían estremecer ; tal como se lo habia prometido , una noche en la nunca lo olvidaria, llena de amor y promesas .

Se fueron de deshaciendo de aquella ropa, quedando solo el en boxer y ella en unas bragitas moradas.; ambos entran en el agua, (con ropa interir entran ehh) se abrazaban mientras se besaban con pasion.

Las velas cada mintuto y hora se iban haciendo mas pequeñas. Ellos se seguian besando- eres una…mujer muy hermosa…te amo- le dice el, ella acariciaba el cabello humedo de el y el acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Ambos apagan las velas, echandoles agua ; el la carga y se la lleva hasta la habitacion donde la acuesta en la cama con delicadeza, acomoda sus brazos a lado de la cintura de ella para no aplastarla tanto, ella pone sus brazos juntos con los de el.

Ella acariciaba los brazos mientras q el besaba el cuello de ella de una manera de desesperada, se besaban con desesperacion, arrebatandole leves gemidos, ….disfrutando del bello acto de amor.

Después de esa noche ella se queda dormida , como siempre, el ya estaba acostumbrado a q eso pasara siempre xd., el la cobija bien, y le besa la frente.

X otro lado rn la fiesta, se acabado, la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Las sirvientas se encargaron de arreglar todo; akio se habia acostado temprano, pero antes se despidio de yuko y se arreglaron para verse de nuevo; ryusaki termino tan borracho q izumo termino llevandoselo a la habitacion.

Ya en la habitacion ryusaki iba a besarla, ella no quizo xq su aliento apestaba a alcohol, el se queda dormidoy se cai sobre ella , ellla lo abienta añ piso- maldito idiota! Estoy harta de el, me dan ganas….de…- lo toma del cuello queriendo matarlo- matarte- dice en voz baja, lo suelta y se va a la ventana- tengo q matar a sugimoto antes de q el me vaya a hacer su mujer! . , para acabarla tengo q esperar a q me case con este - mira a ryusaki- niño para … para q!- habla sola- para tener dinero, tengo q deshacerme del bebe q nacera, si nace y es varón tendra toda la herencia…. O al menos q…- abre la ventana para q el aire entre- cuando nazca desaparecerlo jajajjajajjaa- serie- preparate mikoto, la felicidad no te durara mucho ¬¬ xq yo sere la mala de este cuento!.

X otro lado en un hotel muy lujoso pero pequeño, en una habitacion comoda, en la cama , se encontraban 2 personas recostadas, cubiertas x las sabanas blancas… la ropa se encontraba tirada en el piso, eran nada menos q…. raki y nobu; ella acariciaba el pecho ejercitado de el mientras q el acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella… el habia caido en la trampa de ella, era el 2do q caia…

Raki: nobu…- le pregunta extrañamente

Nobu: te amo… raki , te propongo algo- se sienta

Raki: q pasa ^^?- se pone igual q el

Nobu: q le diras a tu padre si se entera lo q hicimos?

Raki: no se- se cubre con la sabana- ya pénsare q decirte x eso no te preocupes.

Nobu: si algun dia se entera… q le dire….- ella lo interrumpre dandole un beso

El corresponde a los besos de ella mientras q la acostaba en la cama besándola con pasión nueva mente.

Al dia sigiente, en la mañana, mikoto despertaba y no veia a su lado a hiroshi, pero ve una rosa y una hermosa nota q el le habia dejado; ella estira uj p0oco los brazos y toma la nota, empieza a leerla.

"hola , si lees esto es xq ya despertaste, me gustaria verte como despiertas, pero, el trabajo me llama ^^, no olvides q te

Amo con todo mi corazon y alma jején ,.

Recuerda cuidar bien de ryusaki y q no destruya mi casa como el año pasado q casi la quema ¬¬, cuida a raki q no ande

Coqueteándole a todos , ya sabes como es tu hija.

Trata de guardar reposo siempre, sal a pasear de ves en cuanto, recuerda q quiero q mi hijo nazca sano.

No te preocupes, no me fijare en otra mujer , para mi tu eres la unica q es dueña de mi corazon.

Te amo…

Atte: hiroshi kouga

Posdata: hablo en serio con lo de ryusaki "

Mikoto se rie y toma la ropa oliendo el dulce olor de esta - hare lo mejor posible ^^u- se viste y se va abajo a comer algo.

X otro lado en suna, gaara se encontraba acostado en la cama , miraba el techo , imaginándose la dulce y simpatica sonrisa de hinata; temari toca su puerta, haciendo q este se desconcentrara de sus pensamientos- ahora q quieren?- temari abre la puerta- gaara te busca una chica muy linda ^^- el no contesta- olle q te pasa? Tre sientes mal?

Gaara : dile q pase a mi despacho

Temari: bien, como quieras ^^u

Gaara se levanta con una pereza, y se va directo a s despacho; en el despacho una chica se encontra viendo las fotografias de gaara en su boda- debo admitirlo pero…se ven lindos ^^

Gaara abre la puerta y ve a una chica q le hizo muchos daño, aprienta los puños aguantandose el coraje - tu!- la acusa- q haces aquí!..

Raki: jeje ^^u- "maldita sea, sigue enojado, sera mejor q me valla o este…"- mejor me voy, veo q no has tenido un buen dia

Ella ´pasa x un lado de el, sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya q este la miraba con odio y desprecio, para ella era imposible q el cayera bajo el jutsu con ese carácter y ese humor…, el la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia el- as donde crees q vas!- le grita en la cara- tu no vas a ningun lado.

Raki: olle suéltame me estas ….lastimando- se queja ya q el la tomaba muy fuerte del brazo- es encerio, solo vine…para ver….como estabas y asi… me re-recibes- sen queja del dolor mientras estaba nerviosa al temer q el le hiciera algo malo.

Gaara: tenemos q hablar! Quieras o no- la lleva del brazo hasta la silla de el y la avienta a la silla- ¬¬ no trates de seducirme xq esta vez si vengo preparado- la amenaza- ahora- la mira fijamente a los ojos- q haras- pone ambos brazos en cada orilla de ella para acorralarla.

Raki: olle- pone un dedo en los labios de el y le susurra al oido- no quieres- le lambe la oreja- divertirte un poco- le dice seductoramente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, exactamente el queria retarla a ella para ver lo q era capaz de hacer, ella le siguió el juego y lo miro a los ojos, le guiña un ojo y se lambe los labios.

Su plan de el había fallado, ella lo rodeo del cuello y lo besa a el, el trata de safarse del agarre de ella, pero ella hizo mas intenso el beso, el sentía en el interior q el shikaku le pedía a gritos tener de nuevo a raki en sus brazos, gaara trato de resistirse pero el shikaku lo domo a el y correspondió a los besos de ella.

El la toma de la cintura de ella y la atrajo a el cuerpo de el, con un brazo le rodea la cintura, mientras q con el otro brazo tira todo lo q habia en el escritorio…- es…espera! Esto si me gusta- el la acuesta ahí y con prisa empieza a desabrocharle la camisa a ella ( traia una blusa q tenia botones al frente, para q entiendan mejor), empieza a besar el pecho de ella, noto q cada vez q le quitaba cada boton, noto q no traia sosten, asi q hizo las cosas mas intensas.

Gaara: ers….- trato de desistir pero- vaya veo q esta mujer me trai tan loco- dice el shikaku.

Temari se dirigia al despacho de gaara, al dirigirse a la puerta olle unos ruidos, abre la puerta- gaara q haces q haces tanto rui…. O/////O- al ver esa escena se queda en ckock.

Raki es da cuenta de q temario la ve y avienta a gaara con los pies, trata de cubrirse e pecho y le da la espalda a ambos- teng q irme! ^^u quede de verme- ve a gaara medio confundido y volviendo en si- "demonio tengo q irme, antes de q gaara me mate…fue bueno mientras duro^^"- desaparece de ahí.

Gaara todo confundido se pregunta- q paso?… q hacen mis papeles tirados?… temari…q haces aquí?.

Temari: como q que hago aquí!, tu y esa chica se estaban besando y- lo mira con asco- y!….y! manoseando!, con q extrañas a hinata!! Ehh! NO SE NOTA, ERES UN TIONTO GAARA, PARECIERAS UN ANIMAL EN CELO!!!!- le reclama.

Gaara: q hice q? ….- empieza a recordar todo lo q paso- maldita seas raki!!! Te odio!!!!- grita dl coraje.

Temari: acaso…

Gaara: temari- toma una kunai queriendo matarse- o puedo mas! Desearia estar muerto-se quiere encajar la kunai pero temeri lo detiene.

Temari: q te apsa! Tu puedes gaara- lo abraza con carño y amor- no te preocupes se q superaras lo de hinata, solo tienes q..

Gaara: la extraño, extraño su cara, su sonrisa, sus carisias, todo- comienza a llorar.

Temari: animo, yo estare aquí para ayudarte

, somos hermanos y nos apoyaremso… quieres q valla a hablar con hinata?

Gaara: no, ella no confia en mi, me odia u.u

Temari: gaara no digas eso, ella te ama, solo dale tiempo, dicen q el tiempo lo cura todo…


	29. Chapter 29

En konoha, hinata estaba ansiosa esperando el momento para ver a marisha de nuevo, faltaba muy poco; marisha se encontraba paseando x las calles de konoha, tenia en sus brazos a roku, su hijo, ella pensaba mientras q roku llevaba unos listones q tenian 2 cascabeles atados, el bebe se emosionaba y se reia con el sonido .de los casacabeles ^^

Marisha: ahí mi hermoso niño, si tan solo supieras toda la verdad- acaricia la espalda del bebe- no quiero q u salgas lastimada aunq… algun dia se sabra la verdad y sabras quien es tu papa- piensa en ryusaki- aunq ya no siento nada x el, ni me encantara verlo en persona después de una largo tiempo u.u.

A roku se le cai el cascabel x accidente, el bebe solo estiraba las manos y empieza a llorar- q pasa amor? Xq lloras?- voltea atrás y ve los cascabeles en el suelo- ahh era eso, esperame aquí- lo pone en el suelo- ahorita fvoy x tu juguete ^^- toma el cascabel pero siente una mano q yoca la suya.

Ella se agarra la mano y se pone de pie, al ver arriba ve a un hombre como de unos 22, era de ojos morados y cabello castaño, era mu7y guapo- se te cayo ..esto- la mira a los ojos, hasta ella se le habia olvidado a roku de solo ver los hermosos ojos morados de ese chico.

Ella toma el cascabel y x accidente sus dedos tocan las manos de ella- ho…hola - ella se queda echizada al ver la bellezxa de el- "maldita se no te enamores! … recuerda lo q te hizo ryusaki!"- ella se dice a si misma, ella sale del transe .

Ella le arrebata el cascabel y lo avienta a el- olle! Quien te crees para tocarme!- se va de ahí , y toma a roku- vamonos amor, aquí no hay gente buena ¬¬.

¿?: olle me llamo yasu!, olle … no te hice nada.

Marisha- desde lejos le dice- NO ME IMPORTA!

En casa de hiroshi: ; akio estaba en las flores, le gustaba estar ahí, era su lugar favorito desde q estaba en esa casa, donde vivia su enemiga.

Akio: no se q me pasa- toma una rosa y aspira el dulce olor- xq ryusaki-san no me quiere hacer caso …ni crer en mi?…. Pero ya me canse! El destino me puso a yuko x alguna razon tengo q amarlo , nose- pone ambas manos en su cara- yuko! Xq no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!.

Ve un gato q entrar x la cerca de madera, el gato se acerca alas rosas y las muerde- q lindo gatito ^////^.- ella estira su mano, el gato huele sus mano y acaricia el brazo de ella- ven aquí ///- carga al gato y le hace cariños.

Yami: con q aquí estas ^^

Akio: se pone de pie y suelta al gato- ahh hola ^^u

Yami: vine para ….- la interumpe

Akio: la terapia, cierto?, no me acordaba jején ^^u

Yami: suele pasar.

Después de una platica, akio se lleva a yami a la sala, y busca a mikoto- donde estara mikoto?, la casa esta demasiado grande para buscarla, -olle una risa fuera de la casa- esa debe ser , espero q…sea ella- va afuera a buscarla.

La ve afuera recibiendo la correspondencia, osea las cartas- grasias yumiko^^ q tengas un lindo dia- mikoto le dice mientras tomaba las cartas.

Yumiko: de nada mikoto-sama, q tenga un hermoso dia y disfrute su embarazo jeje

Mikoto: lo intentare ^^, cuidate

Yumiko: adios.

El chico se va , mikoto voltea atrás y ve a akio- me buscabas akio?.- akio tenia pena de contarle- dime, te paso algo malo?

Akio: etto… la psicologa esta….

Mikoto: ahh demonios!… perdon se me olvido decirte q yami vino a verte ^^u.- se disculpa apenada con akio

Akio: no se disculpe… ella me pregunto en donde podemos empezar la terapia

Mikoto: dejame pensar…. En el cuarto de descanso , hay suficiente espacio ^^.

Akio: grasias ^^

Mikoto: akio….no viste a mi hija?

Akio: cual hija?

Mikoto: se llama raki, no la has visto?… desde anoche no volvio, tengo miedo q le haya pasado ago malo

Akio: no, lo siento.

Mikoto: puedes irte ya, yo resolvere mi problema sola ^^

Akio se iba , mikoto estaba tan preocupada x raki, iba a la sala para sentarse y leer las cartas, checaba todas las cartas , pero ve una carta q no tenia nombre , solo decia anonimo, la curiosidad la asecho y abrio la carta, ve q solo decia una pocas palabras.

" te he estado vigilando y eres mas hermosa de cuuando te conoci.

Espero q te encuentres bien, xq algun dia seras mia de nuevo jajjajaa

Atte. Tu primer amor."

A mikoto no e dio mucha importancia y rompe la carta- sera mejor q me deshaga de esto o si no - suspira- me metere en problemas u.u.

X otro lado en el cuarto de descanso, akio estaba muy nerviosa ya q erab la primera vez q hacia algo como eso, ella creia q eso era para los locos, pero estaba realmente equivocada.

Lo primero q hecieron fue( no se como escribir eso, lo de las terapia , asi q ustedes digan y imaginen jején ^^)conocerse, presentandose, como se llaman, gustos, color favorito, etc… para después decirte todo lo q paso en aquel dia… la psicóloga fue paciente y le tuvo paciencia a ella .

X otro lado, mikoto estaba en la cocina, ya q tenia uno q otro antojo…. Cuando olle la voz de raki, . Rapidamente sale de la cosina y se va a la sala para recibirla como se lo merecia- donde estabas jovencita! - le dice enojada y cruzando los brazos.

Raki: ma….mama!- dice asustada- no crei q estuvieras…..

Mikoto: hhe dicho donde estabas!… acaso te pregunte como estuve- le pregunta con astucia

Raki: dejame explicarte…

Mikoto: nada de peros…

Raki: "si le digo lo de nobu y gaara , dios. Xq me castigas asi! T.T"

Mikoto: estoy esperando una respuesta hija ¬¬.

Raki: bien, te lo dire todo u.u - se da por vencida.

Mikoto: descuida…. No te regañare ni te pegare ^^- le da seguridad

Raki: ok,ok vamos en un lugar mas privado ^^

Se iban a la habitacion de raki, la habitacion era rosa combinada con rojo, mikoto se sienta en la cama y raki en la silla.

Mikoto: ahora dime hija ^^

Raki: pero… si te digo te enojaras conmigo y me diras q soy una …cualquiera- le dice con pena.

Mikoto: he oido peores cosas

Raki: pase la noche con nobu- le dice sin rodeos.

Mikoto: ahh es eso…. Q hiciste q?!!!!!!!!.

Raki: vez! Te dije q te ibas a enojar! T.T- le dice fingiendo llanto.

Mikoto: o.o tu! Mi propia hija sigue mi ejemplo!- dice enojada

Raki: q? yo no tengo la culpa q te hayas casado con mi padre cuando tu tenias 15 años y el 25.…

Mikoto: como supiste eso!- le dice ofendida.

Raki: no se, me dijo un pajarito- silba disimuladamente

Mikoto: hija, tu tienes 17 años , nobu tiene 36 , SABES X CUANTOS AÑOS SE LLEVAN!!!!- LE GRITA.

RAKI: lose, casi como 19 años, pero eso no importa xq lo amo, lo amo tanto desde el primer dia q lo vi, cuando era una niña de 10 años esperando amor.

Mikoto: la abraza- hija, lo siento x gritarte, esq tengo miedo de q el te lastime, q solo este contigo para el rato y luego te deje botada asi como asi, te quiero mucho - le acaricia la cara- me preocupo x ti y eso incluye tu vida personal y moral.

Raki: mama, calma , te aseguro q me siento bien, es mas , te prometo algo….. Te prometo q si el me llega a hacer algo malo o me lastime te lo dire

Mikoto: grasias mi niña, ahora descansa , debes estar cansada, tienes hambre?

Raki: no mama, solo estoy cansada

Mikoto sale de la habitacionde ella; raki feliz de la q se habia salvado, abre un cajon de su ropa, esculca hasta el fondode su ropa interior y saca una fotografia de nobu y gaara, cierra el cajon se abienta a la cama boca arribaImagen, ve ambas fotos y le da un beso ambas- ayy q genial mi mama no sospecho nada, sin embargo, me seguire divertiendo a mi antojo, mientras no me pase nada, lo lograre ^^ jajjajajajjajjaa- se rie.

X otro la do la psicóloga ya habia acabado con akio, ella se sentia feliz, su mente y memoria estaba mas tranquila, al salir del cuarto akio abraza a sumí y le las gracias a ella.

Akio: sebe q? me siento muy, pero, pero muy tranquila- dice entusiasmada.

Yami: bien, ahora tranquila, mañana vendre a la misma hora akio, .

Akio: la esperare ^^

Ryusaki estuvo vigilándola, espero hasta q yami, la psicóloga se fuera, ella se va y el aparece en frente de ella- hola akio.

Akio: o.o ho….hola ^^- dece un poco nerviosa.- como…

Ryusaki: queria pedirte perdon x todo lo q te he hecho y perdon… x gritarte, creeme estoy muy arrepentido- dice arrepentido.

Akio: no se preocupe ^^ esta perdonado, sabe?… no me importa lo q usted haga en su vida…. Si usted ama a izumo…

Ryusaki: akio, ….yo amo a izumo u.u

Akio: eso lo se, dejeme decirle algo….- lo abrazaImagen- haga lo q usted crea q es lo mejor para usted, solo le dire q si hace algo malo y esta sufriendo llorando, yo estare ahí cuando usted lo necesite, seremos unos excelentes amigos- le da un besito en la mejilla.

X otro lado, en un bosque, cerca de ahí habia un pueblo, habia 3 caballos finos y muy bonitos, en los cuales iban montados taha mí , hiroshi y nobu, agarrados de las riendas del caballo.

Nobu iba en una caballo blanco, el cabello del caballo era tan hermosoImagen; hiroshi iba en un caballo negro, tenia un cabello negro q brillaba alm ser tocado con el solImagen y x ultimo taha mí en un caballo café fuerte, un cabello rizado tan lindo y bien cuidadoImagen..

Takumi:vaya, hace tanto tiempo q no pasabanos x este pueblo, a pesar de este pueblo sea muy poco conocido tienen una comida y gastronomía genial.

Nobu: SIP ^^, me encanta veir a estos lugares, además de tener buenos lugares turisticos ..q opinas hiroshi?…..

Hiroshi:…

Nonu: hiroshi? Te encuentras bien? Estas muy distraido…- le dice preocupado

Hiroshi: no! No es nada ^^, es solo q estoy pensando en cosas

Takumi: espero q no tengas un mal presentimiento ¬¬

Hiroshi: eso es lo q pienso, nose q me pasa, pero, siento algo q va a pasar y no sera nada bueno- suspira preocupado

Nobu: calmate, al menos q aparesca tu ex esposa y te arruine el viaje- dice sugiriendo.

Hiroshi: tamiko…- dice wen voz baja.

Takumi: tamiko era muy linda, lastima q te fue infiel en tu propia casa, eso nunca se lo perdonaste, te divorciaste de ella y jamás la volviste aver.

Nobu: seee, sabra dios q fue de ella, tal vez una mujersuela, rica, abogada, etc…

Hiroshi: no me gusta hablar de eso, estos 18 años he tratado de olvidarla, tengo miedo de q haga algo en mi contra

Takumi: naa, olvidalo, para mi ya esta muerta.

Nobu: además a ti no te gustan la mujeres de pechos grandes, x eso tienes a mikoto , q de hecho no tiene mucho pecho .

Hiroshi: ¬¬* q dijiste?- dice ofendido- lo golpea haciendo q nobu se cayera del caballo- nadie habla mal de la mujer q amo y q me dará un hijo!- dice enojado.

Takumi: creo q te pasaste nobu con ese comentario, ahora hiroshi esta hechando fuego x los ojos jajajjajajaja

Nobu: auch! Mie spalda, me quedare invalido!- finge dolor

Hiroshi: espero eso, y mas!

Takumi: calma los dos!!!!!…. Parecen niños.

Nobu se vuelve a colocar en el caballo, con un golpe en su cara, taha mí se reia en todo el camino de el, se le veia una bolita morada en la cara, hiroshi se habia calmado e iba sereno…

Hasta q ven a una chica q tenia un baston para guiarse, al parecer esa ciega, la chica se pone enfrente de

aiko: hola ^^ yo los conosco

todos : ?????

takumi: disculpa señorita q hace x estos lugares sola?

aiko: hiroshi-sama es usted verdad?

hiroshi: aiko? q haces aqui

nobu: como sabe q es el si esta ciega- le dice en voz baja a takumi

takumi: dicen q los ciegos desarrollan los sentidos mas q los ven

nobu: vaya, no sabia eso

hiroshi se baja del caballo y se acerca a ella; ella acarisia la cara de el - es usted, jamas olvidaria ese rosro tan bello ^^- el se sonroja

hiroshi: como te ha ido?

aiko: no me quejo, me case hace 5 meses y me acabo de mudar aqui, llevo 2 dias, aun no he acabado de amueblar mi casa, si quiere puede ayudarme ya q usted y sus amigos son hombres y los hombre son muy fuertes, no?

hiroshi: supongo.

takumi: nos encantaria linda

nobu: sip ^^

hiroshi: vamos a tu casa.


	30. Chapter 30

Acompañaban a aiko a su casa, amarraban a los caballos en una cerca , muy cerca del pasto para q estos comieran un poco. Ellos la ayudaban a amueblar la casa de ella, aiko le curaba el ojo a nobu, ella con toda gentileza.

X otro lado, en konoha, hinata estaba en la cascada esperando a q marisha viniera, llevaba media hora esperandola, y ella no llegaba; marisha estaba acostada en una gran roca, hinata no sabia de su presencia.

Le da la sorpresa, lanzándole una manzana , hinata al sentir q algo la cayo enzima de su cabeza, toma la manzana y voltea a arriba y ve a marisha, no la ve del todo, solo ve unos pies q estaban moviendose.

Hinata: ollle!!! Marisha!!!- le llama

Marisha: mmm ¬¬ llegaste- se baja de la gran piedra.

Hinata: y tu bebe? ….donde esta?- voltea a todos lados- donde lo….-la interrumpe

Marisha: lo tiene mi hermana y su novio ¬¬, estan en la cascada jugando con roku, mientras tu y yo hablamos ^^

Hinata: ahh, quiero verlo, para ver si se parece a ryu…- la vuelve a interrumpir.

Marisha: escuchame! Te dare una advertencia, …- toma de los hombros a hinata- si vuelvo a oir ese nombre, te juro q nunca me vuelves a ver ¬¬

Hinata: no te preocupes ^^u , te prometo q nunca lo voy a volver a decir.

Marisha: q bien ^^, me alegro q me comprendas

Hinata: pero… el no te hizo nada

Marisha: ¬¬ si sigue asi, vas a provocar q me valla de aquí

Hinata: perdon, perdon, mejor hablemos ^^'

X otro lado, mikoto estaba abajo leyendo un libro de ciencia ficcion; akio baja y se asoma para ver quien habia, ve a mikoto y se pone feliz al verla. Baja rapidamente - mikoto! - mikoto voltea a verla y deja el libro a un lado de ella- pasa algo?Imagen

Akio: mikoto te quiero mucho!! //// - se le hecha ensima abrazandola.

Mikoto: ????? A….akio…ehh… me estas aplastando ^^u- se queja ya q akio se le hecho ensima, y la dejo casi sin oxigeno.

Akio: lo siento! Gomen!- se le quita ensima- estas bien?!!! Te lastime!- dice exaltada y preocupada.

Mikoto: -^^u no te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores- se sienta de nuevo.

Akio: esq me siento muy tranquila, es la primera vez q me dan terapias y me he sentido mejor desde la primera.

Mikoto: haber… es cuestion de tiempo, ten paciencia y pronto tendras un noviazgo y una relacion sana ^^

Akio: te quiero como una mama para mi ^^

Mikoto: aunq no lo creas, te quiero como unas de mis hijas claro aparte de raki

Akio: x cierto donde estaba tu hija?

Mikoto: resulta q esta enamorada de un hombre mayor q ella - se rie- jajjajaj te imaginas?

Akio: tienes razon, el amor es ciego.

El timbre suena , mikoto le pide a akio q abra la puerta, akio abre la puerta y habia una persona, era nada menos q…. yuko, traia unas flores muy lindas,rojas y blancas.

Yuko: hola akio ^^

Akio: o.o

Mikoto: YUKO!!!! Pasa, pasa- lo toma de las manos y lo mete a la fuerza- pasa es tu casa ^^

Yuko: ahh mikoto- san ^^, como ha estado- dice nervioso

Mikoto: muy bien, vienes a llevarte a pasear a akio?

Akio: …..- ni la dejaban hablar

Yuko: mas bien, era una… cita .

Mikoto: una cita? Q opinas akio

Akio: ahh mikoto…. Creo q…

Yuko: anda akio toma- le da las flores- son para ti

Akio: ….- las toma - grasias ^^, me encantaria salir contigo

Mikoto: vaya, no se preocupen, no lleguen tarde

Yuko: no se preocupe, la traere a las 8 pm .

Akio: ^^

Mikoto: ok, anda vayan

Akio y yuko se iban hacian tan linda pareja, akio solo suspiraba feliz y alegre de ellos,; ryusaki estaba vigilando desde las escaleras, al oir esa palabra "cita", se enojo y dio un salto de las escaleras hastabajo- mamaaaaa

Mikoto: q pasa mi niño?

Ryusaki: q has hecho?! El… es…. Yuko, es mi mayor enemigo

Mikoto: ahh- suspira- ryusaki cuantas veces te hhe dicho q nunca ofendas a ninguna persona sin antes conocerla ^^

Ryusaki: mama, no me hagas esto ami!!!

Mikoto: q yo sepa tu tienes novia, asi q akio esta prohibida, ella puede decidir con quien tener una amistad,….al menos q estes celoso ñ.ñ

Ryusaki: no me referia a eso!!!- le grita.

Mikoto: lo toma de la oreja- escuchame ya o eres un niño pequeño! No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas tan feas a la mujer q te dio la vida… si no fuera x mi no estuvieras aquí…

Ryusaki: mama! Me duele mi oreja, suelta x favor- toma la mano de mikoto.

Mikoto: ¬¬ pideme perdon

Ryusaki: auch!!!

Desde lejos izumo observaba aquella escena tan vergonzosa- este es mas idiota q hombre- dice izumo,- como me dan ganas de irme de esta casa ¬¬ pero tengo q …. cumplir mi objetivo.

Mikoto -suelta a ryusaki y suspira - hijo, te daré un consejo pero no me lo tomes a mal

Ryusaki: dime, te escucho- mientras se sobaba la oreja toda roja.

Mikoto: no te metas en la relación de akio y yuko…. Ok- le dice con cariño.- tengo mucha hambre , le diré a ariasu q me haga algo rico- le da un beso en la frente a ryusaki y se va.

Ryusaki: vere q intenciones de yuko ¬¬.

Ryusaki se va a vigilas a yuko y a akio….; volviendo a konoha: marisha y hinata hablaban.

Marisha: eso fue lo q paso u.u

Hinata: ahh vaya, x eso estas enojada con el…

Marisha: después de eso, no sabia q hacer y di a mi bebe en adopcion, me arrepenti y la famila q lo habia adoptado me dio una oportunidad de reponer mi error y me propuso q yo cuidaria a roku de vez en cuando^^

Hinata: tuviste mucha suerte

Marisha: ahora hablemos den ti, dime estas casada?

Hinata: …- voltea su cabeza de lado-….

Marisha: mmmm ya veo, te divorciaste? Te engaño?

Hinata: me engaño u.u

Marisha: que! Eso nunca se perdona, te recomiendo q te divorcies lo mas antes posible

Hinata: pero yo…

Marisha: no me digas q lo amas! …. X favor hinata

Hinata: no quiero hablar de eso…

Marisha: te entiendo ^^

Hinata: me ayudaras a salvar a ryusaki se esa mujer!?

Marisha: bien te ayudare, pero con una condicion

Hinata: cual?! Dime! La q tu quieras

Marisha: q ryusaki no me dirija la palabra, ni q me hable ¬¬ o si no el trato se rompe ¬¬ y de pasada la mato a el

Hinata: lo prometo, se hara lo q tu quieras^^

Marisha: bien ahora dame todos los datos de esa mujer, tengo una amiga q es investigadora y…tal vez me ayude en algo ^

Hinata: te dare mi direccion en la q me estoy quedando ^^

Hinata le anota la direccion en un papelito y se lo da- mira, aquí esta… mañana ven y te dare toda la información ^^.

Ryusaki estaba vigilando a aquella pareja, veia q se reian, casi tomando de la mano a akio! , todo era felicidad ahí, akio se veia feliz, acompañada de esa persona, el le compro un helado a ella… ambos se iban mas lejos de ahí para estar solos.

En un parque , cerca de ahí una pequeña fuente, yuko se acerca de ella- akio, no se como decirte esto….

Akio: q …pasa?- dice nerviosa

Yuko: estoy enamorado de ti -

Akio: yo….

Yuko: shh no digas nada

El le hiba a dar una beso, ella on podia moverse, no sabia q hacer en esos momentos, ella se pone de pie rapidamente pero trompieza con algo y cai , pero antes de q caiga, pone una mano en la cintura otra en el cuello de ella, evitando q se callera.

Ella abre los ojos y lo ve a el, sus caras tan cerca, el cierra los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios de ella., ella tmb los cierra, poco a poco se estaban a punto de besar.

Ryusaki estaba viendo todo, antes de q se basaran , aparece en frente de ellos- oigan aquí no es lugar para hacer esas cosas ¬////¬.

Yuko: i a ti quien te invito aquí ryu- sa-ki! ¬¬+

Ryusaki: no lo se, tal vez mi mama me mando a vigilarlos

Akio: usted esta loco ¬¬, mikoto nunca me haria eso, ella es gentil y buena conmigo

Yuko: estas celoso verdad?

Ryusaki: noo, claro q no ¬¬ xq lo dices

Akio: basta los dos!!!- se pone en medio de ambos- ryusaki no me gusta q me espíen cuando estoy haciendo otras cosas ¬¬- dice enojada

Ryusaki: ahora estas enojada conmigo? Yono te he hecho nada

Akio: usted vive a costillas de su mama, siempre anda con ella, tiene mamitis!

Ryusaki: mamitis? Q es eso?- confundido

Akio y yuko- ¬¬

Yuko: pareces mas tonto de lo q pense

Ryusaki: quien te crees, sabes q soy mayor q tu?

Akio: ¬¬ - solo se les queda viendo

Yuko: tengo 18 años… y? tu tienes 20 , eres un hombre hecho ,pero… chueco

Ryusaki: ¬¬ sabes q?- lo toma del cuello y lo levanta- ya me hartaste

Yuko: con su rodilla le pega en el estomago- sueltame, no tienes derecho a tratarme asi

Ryusaki: lo suelta- te odio, lo sabes?

Yuko: lose ¬¬

Akio: abofetea a ryusaki- q le pasa?… no le da derecho de tratar a yuko de esa forma.. Es mas- besa a yuko- ve? Lo q soy capaz de hacer!!

Yuko: O///O me besaste?

Akio: SIP ^^ me agradas

Ryusaki: eres como todas ¬¬

Akio: q ? como una cualquiera como su novia?! Q solo le lava el cerebro con besos y carisias?!

Yuko: mejor vamonos akio, todos se nos quedan viendo- ve a todos lados

Ryusaki: la toma del brazo- tu no te vas de aquí!!

Akio: suelteme, de esta lastimando!!

Yuko: sueltala- le quita la mano de el - ella …

Akio: abraza a yuko- tengo miedo u.u

Ryusaki: perdoname akio!

Akio: no se preocupe u.u vamonos yuko a comer algo, tengo hambre- aun abrazada a el

Yuko: bien como quieras ^///^

Akio: se separa de yuko- ryusaki-san no vuelva a tocarme y no quiero volverlo a ver, me ha defraudado- toma a yuko de la mano- vamos yuko ^^, necesito distraerme.

Yuko: ok, vamos ^^

Ryusaki: pero..

Yuko: ya la oiste.

Ambos se iban , akio se sentia mas segura a lado de yuko. Ryusaki se sentia muy mal, ella habia perdido la confianza en el ; después de q se fueron ellos, izumo aparece después a la do de el

Izumo}: olle donde estabas? Te estaba buscando y le pregunte a tu madre donde estabas y no sabia donde estabas ^^^

Ryusaki: la abraza- me siento solo u.u

Izumo: es mejor q nos sentemos, te sentira mejor ^^- lo besa- calma

Mikoto estaba sentada afuera de la casa ^^, descansando un poco, cuando de pronto ve a raki sentada aun lado de ella.

Mikoto: q pasa? Te sientes mal?

Raki: me siento mucho mejor, el descanso me vino bien ^^

Mikoto: ^^ q bien hija

Raki: olle queria preguntarte algo…

Mikoto: dime ^^

Raki: tu conoces a hinata?

Mikoto: Sip ^^, es una gran amiga mia, xq lo dices?

Raki: no, x nada

Mikoto: ahh, te conozco mejor de lo q tu piensas hija y se q me ocultas algo- dice seria

Raki: jejjeje de hecho me queria ir con papa al viaje

Mikoto: para q? si el no va a hacer nada, solo su trabajo y tu no estaras al cuidado de nadie

Raki: tu sabes bien q mi padre cumple todos mis caprichos y el me dejara andar x ahí, x favor sip?

Mikoto: tendras q esperar a q llame , para decirle, ok?

Raki: eres la mejor - la abraza- te quiero tanto

Mikoto: lo se mi niña ^////^

Raki: cuando llamara mi papa?!- le insiste

Mikoto: espera, ten paciencia, paciencia

Hinata necesitaba averiguar toda la información de izumo, asi q llamo x teléfono a la casa de mikoto , el teléfono sonó y una sirvienta contesto- diga?

Hinata: hola me llamo hinata y busco a akio

¿?: lo siento ella salio a pasear con un chico

Hinata: ah en ese caso pásame a ryusaki

¿?: tampoco esta, se fue nose adonde

Hinata: maldita sea! Eh y mikoto? Espero q este

¿?: claro ella si esta señorita, espere dejeme lamarla- tapa la bosina- mikoto- sama la llaman!!

Mikoto: esperame raki, tengo q atender esta llamda

Raki: ok ^^

Mikoto: - toma el teléfonoImagen- digan? Quien es?

Hinata: soy yo mikoto nnu hinata

Mikoto: hinata!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte

Hinata: como o estan ryusaki y akio ni izumo

Mikoto: akio tenia una cita con un lindo chico, ryusaki no se donde este, supongo q salio

Hinata: esq tenia algo q decirle a akio

Mikoto: si quieres yo le doy el recado

Hinata: dile q la llame y q espere mi llamada llamare a las 9 de la noche

Mikoto: bien, como quieras ^^

Hinata: una pregunta mas

Mikoto: dime hinata

Hinata: te has sentido bien? Nadie te ha hecho daño?- preocupada

Mikoto: me siento bien, nada malo de lo normal… estas rara, te digo xq? Xq akio siempre anda cuidándome de no se quien

Hinata: esq el enemigo vive en tu casa- le4 dice en voz baja

Mikoto: q tonterias dices? No ha pasado nada raro en la casa, además ryusaki ya anuncio su noviazgo con izumo

Hinata: que?!! " rayos, luego sigue el compromiso y luego de deshara de ttodos"

Mikoto: no lo sabias? Opues ya lo sabes

Hinata: llamo despues, cuidate

Mikoto: igual- cuelga- enemigo q raro

Pasaban las horas, hasta q dieron las 6:30pm . Yuko y akio estaban en un lindo restaurante

Akio: nunca has tenido novia?

Yuko: nop, mi papa siempre me llevaba con el a sus viajes, y nunca me dio tiempo de tener una bonita relacion ^^

Akio: vaya ^^ asi q te gusta viajar?

Yuko: me encanta, mi papa me dijo q cuando consiguiera novia nos llevaría a ambos de viaje.

Akio: espero q tengas suerte

Yuko: toma la mano de akio- de hecho quiero…. Q tu…seas esa novia

Akio: ahh yo… yuko… esq

¿?: disculpen, perdon x interumpir q desean para comer? ^^- pregunta amablemente

Yuko: ve el menu- mm me da el mejor q tenga ^^

¿?: y la señorita?

Akio: yuko….yo no se ^^´

Yuko: lo mismo q yo ^^, el mejo y especial de la casa

¿?: y q vino o bebida?

Yuko: vino blanco - solo sonrie

¿?: bien joven ^^- se va

Yuko: enconces… cual es tu respuesta? - dice serie

Akio: ettoo… esq… dejame pensarlo

Yuko: como quieras, no te presionare a algo q no quieres hacer u.u, yo se q estas enamorada de ryusaki, no trates de ocultarlo u.u

Akio: no! Espera!! No es eso, esq …- mira a los lados- esq solo dame tiempo es todo lo q te pido , sip?

Yuko: bien, como quieras ^^

Desapues de comer, ambos se sentian un tan…nerviosos. Las hotas pasaban hasta q akio y el se fueron, dejaron propina y la lleva a la casa… platicaron un poco para darle algo de vida al ambiente; ya en la casa, ella toma desprevenido a el y se le lanza , dandole un beso, le rodea el cuello con una barrazo y el le acaricia el cabello de ella.

Imagen

Se separan de ese lindo beso, ella se averguenza x lo q habia hecho , en cambio el, andaba feliz, ese beso le prometió q lo pensaria….

Akio: bueno…ya debo irme ^^ grasias x la cena

Yuko: ^////^ no te preocupes, cuidate, te veo otro dia

Se despide de el conun beso en la mejila y entra a la casa, ve todos los focos prendidos, ella ve a ryusaki comiendo un helado de chocolate.

Ryusaki: y q andabas haciendo? ¬¬

Akio: no le importa - sube las escaleras- donde esta mikoto?

Ryusaki: mmm supongo q en su habitacion, desde q te fuiste nohha bajado de arriba.

Akio: grasias ^^- se va a la habitacion de ella

Entra a la habitacion de ella para darle el chisme d lo q hizo ryusaki- mikoto estas dormida?- se acerca de ella

Mikoto: q….pasa? Como te fue con yuko?- dice medio despierta

Akio: me fue muy bien, solo esq… ryusaki ….

Mikoto: q hizo ahora mi hijo?

Akio: etto…. Me estaba espiando y dijo q tu lo habias mandado a vigilarme

Mikoto: ¬¬u ya me lo imaginaba, creo q tendre q mandarlo lejos de aquí unos meses para q no te moleste¬¬

Akio: no! No hace falta q lo hagas, solo castigalo, nose, lo q sea pero hazlo entender q me deje en paz

Mikoto: no te preocupes, mañana, esq ahora me senti un poco….- se acomoda para dormirse- mareada =.=

Akio: debes batallar mucho con el . Vdd?

Mikoto: ni me lo digas, le encantaba meterse en problemas, si de Por si q cuando el tenia 10 años casi quema la casa

Akio o.o que?

Mikoto: sip, es todo un travieso, yo nunca lo contradigo pero tengo q dejar de consentirlo tanto

Akio: mikoto te dare un consejo, mejor duermete ^^,mañana te digo

Mikoto: ok,ok- se queda dormida

Akio sale de su habitacion y justo cuando iba a la habitacion para dormir, enfrense te le aparece izumo

Izumo: hola… Imagen

Akio: dejame en paz- dice seria

Izumo: ¬¬ no sabes lo q pasara en esta casa vdd?

Akio: no voy a escucharte- la ignora

Izumo: te dire de todas formas… mañana no se , pero una persona tendra un accidente en es esta casa, sera mejor los cuides a todos, no quiero q RYUSAKI caiga de las escaleras … y no hace falta q cuides tanto a…. ya sabes quien, xq alguien se encargara de ella

Akio: q haras q_?!- dice en voz baja

Izumo: sera mejor q duerma, cuidate jajjajajajjajaa- se rie mientras se iba

Akio: ho no! Tengo q cuidar a mikoto, ryusaki…, xq a mi T.T.


	31. Chapter 31

Cap 61: una tragedia en medio de la felicidad

Imagen

Al dia siguiente…, en konoha, hinata llama de nuevo a la casa de mikoto, contesta una sirvienta- hola, habla a casa de los kouga

Hinata: ho…hola ^^ esta akio?

¿?: esta dormida , si quiere la despierto

Hinata: puede hacer eso x mi ?

¿?: si ^^

La sirvienta toco a la puerta de la habitacion de akio, sta habre la puerta y ve a akio despierta

¿?: señorita, la llaman, hinata hyuuga

Akio: que?! Ya voy, ya voy- baja apurada

Akio le da las grasias y contesta la llamada- hinata eres tu?

Hinata: sip, te tengo buenas noticias

Akio: dime- mira a los lados para ver q nadie estuviera

Hinata: encontre a marisha, solo tengo…- la interumpe

Akio: q?!! encerio? Donde? Cuando?- dice insistente

Hinata: jajá jajá akio calmate ^^^- dice tranquila- nos ayudara pero…- lo deja en suspenso

Akio: pero q?!!!

Hinata: necesita información de izumo para investigarla, y…. asi…. Le arruinaremos el teatrito

Akio: si!!! ////

Hinata: necesito q vengas a konoha, puedes?

Akio: mira arriba. No lo creo…

Hinata: xq? Paso algo malo

Akio: hinata, mikoto y ryusaki y toda la familia esta en peligro, y ademas, izumo me dijo q alguien tendra un accidente hoy y… no quiero q le pase nada a nadie

Hinata: ….akio…te necesito aquí, es importante, marisha es algo impaciente y no aguantara tanto

Akio: ya se q hacer, mira, cuando marisha este ahí, contigo, me llamas a mi y yo atendere la llamada desde mi cuarto

Hinata: bien …como quieras

Akio: funcionara ^^ yo se lo q te digo

Hinata: bien, debo irme, tenten se enojara si uso su teléfono mucho tiempo jaja, cuidate

Akio: lo hare^^- cuelga

Akio va a la habitacion de mikoto para ver si estaba bien y la ve todavía dormida- mmm .

Mikoto: se despierta- akio… q haces ..- se rasca los ojos- despierta? Q hora.. Es?

Akio: son las 9, no vas a hacer nada hoy?

Mikoto: mmm- piensa- necesito ir al medico para q …. no se ire con mi madre

Akio: ahh, bien ^^u

Mikoto: estas igualita q hinata, bien raras, q les pasa?

Akio: etto… no te lo puedo decir mikoto, aun no es seguro, si te digo corres peligro

Mikoto: ??? Bien… puedes salir? Me vestire para ir al medico y me tardare mucho ^^^

Akio: claro! ^^- sale de la habitacion

Mientras q ella se cambiaba…. La mama de mikoto entra(osea misaki, para q se acuerden) mikoto estaba solo en ropa interior - mama! No entres cuando me visto ¬¬

Misaki: ahí hija, no me hables asi, soy tu madre jajaj- serie- esq….recuerda q iremos al medico para q te haga un ultrasonido, necesito q tan grande esta el bebe

Mikoto: y? todo estara bien mama, tengo como 2,1 mes tal vez

Misaki: anda, vistete, te espero

Mikoto: jijiji- solo se rie

Mikoto se pone una blusa q enseñaba su vientre aun plano, y un pantalon de tela delgadita para estar comoda. Ella y su mama salien juntas del cuarto

Bajaban las escaleras , yabajo una voz las detiene- a donde vas mama?- le pregunta raki a su madre.

Mikoto: hija…ire al medico, te gustaria ir conmigo ,para q conoscas a tu hermanito^^

Raki: ahh!!! //// me encantaria

Raki , misaki y mikoto se iban a toda prisa, akio bajo y ve una nota

"akio volvere a las 1 , no te preocupes me lleve a mi mama y a mi hija

Atte. Mikoto"

Akio suspira aliviada ya q en ese tiempo investigaria algo de izumo, va a la habitacion de izumo, al abrir la puerta no ve a izumo, entra con delicadeza y sin hacer un solo ruido, al entrar a su cuarto, ve q el cuarto estaba un poco desordenado, la ropa de izumo tirada x todo el piso, al parecer estaba buscando algo.

Akio: uuuii esta habitación me da escalorfrios- mira con miedo a todos lados

Izumo: q haces en mi habitación?!!!!- la mira con odio

Akio: despreocúpate xq tarde o temprano esta no sera tu habitacion!

Izumo: asi, eso ya lo veremos- se la hecha ensima

Mientras ellas peleaban, mikoto estaba en un hospital donde una doctora especializada en eso, raki y misaki estaban ahí con ella- shhh me ponen mas nerviosa de lo q ya estoy, además …- dice mikoto calmando a ambas

Misaki: perdon hija, esq estamos emosionadas

Mikoto: ¬¬ si como no

Raki:… -guarda silencio

¿?: buenos dias ^^ haber, ya estas lista?- la doctora pregunta amablemente

Mikoto: supongo ^^u algo nerviosa para conocer a mi bebe

¿?: relajese, es normal q se sienta asi.

La doctora le levantaba un poco la blusa a ella, poco abajo del pecho, le coloca una capa delgada de gel en su vientre, y le coloca un aparato en su vientre(se llama transductor, lo busq en internet jajá jajá xd) mueve el aparato a los lados, en la pantalla, aparecia una pequeña criatura, se veia blanco y negro la imagen- ahí esta su bebe ^^- le dice la doctora

Raki: es her….hermoso

Misaki: es muy pequeño para tener….cuantos meses tiene?

Mikoto: mi…bebe ^^

¿?: según esto….- ve bien- tiene 2 meses… aun se esta desarollando.

Raki: hasta cuando sabremos si es niño o niña?

¿?: en 2 meses

Mikoto: toma la mano de su mama- mama.. Es lindo no? Es hermoso, hiroshi se pondra feliz

Raki: mas q feliz ^^

Misaki: espero q sea niño y se paresca a el

Mikoto: mmm aun no lo se, a lo mejor se parece a alguien de la familia, ahhh! Ya se a la madre de el

Raki: la mama de hiroshi siempre te …. Te…. Te criticaba

Mikoto: si, espero q no se entere de q tendra un nieto asi no, me mata

¿?: perdon q me meta en estas cosas pero….- toda la voltean a ver- las suegras al enterarse de q seran abuelas cambian de actitud

Mikoto: ¬¬

Misaki}: ¬¬

Raki: o.o

X otro lado en la casa, akio y izumo estaban cerca de las escaleras, las dos estaban a punto de caerse, izumo toma del cabello a akio y la lleva hasta el escalon con intención de aventarla- escuchame, yo puedo matarte a hora mismo, pero…. Necesito cumplir mi objetivo, luego deshacerme de mikoto y ryusaki, de todos , así q no me provoques!!!- akio trataba de safarse, pero ryusaki aparece ahí, izumo planea un plan "le puedo hacer creer a todos q akio avento a ryusaki x las escaleras, izumo eres genial." izumo piensa.

Ryusaki: q pasa aquí?

Izumo: ella me quiere aventar amor, ayudame!- dice izumo fingiendo llanto.

Ryusaki: akio q te….

Ryusaki corre hacia ellas, izumo se separa se akio, para q ryusaki se cayera x las escaleras, izumo sigilosamente coloca algo en el piso, sin q ryusaki la viera, ryusaki pisa el objeto q estaba en el piso y resbala, akio rato de tomarlo del brazo pero se le fue de las manos……

Rysuaki: aaaaaaahhhhh!- mientras q rodaba x las escaleras

Akio: ryusaki-san!!!

Izumo: upps - dice sin interes alguno

Akio: eres una maldita- la abofetea

Izumo: asi- la avienta tambien

Akio: cae inconsciente de las escaleras.

Ryusaki: …. Mi….cabeza- delira

Izumo: q hare ahora?!! Diablos- se fija q nadie la viera- no hay nadie, de seguro las sirvientas estan fuera de casa.

Akio: se despierta- donde estoy?

Izumo: se hace la desmayada

Akio no recordaba nada, el golpe en la cabeza, le causo un chock, mikoto y las demas llegaban a casa, , mikoto y las demas auxiliaban a ryusaki y a izumo

Misaki: izumo reacciona …

Izumo: abre los ojos- q me paso, lo unico….- cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Mikoto: hijo! Reacciona x favor abre los ojos!- decia exaltada

Ryuaki: …-seguia inconsciente

Raki: te encuentras bien akio?

Akio: noo- se marea- me duele la cabeza y casi no recuerdo nada

Raki: tranquila ^^, calmate pronto volveran tus recuerdos

Akio: recuerdo a a izumo…- se desmaya

Raki: oh ho! Mama… akio se desmayo…

Ryusaki y akio, e izumo las llevaron a sus habitaciones, donde las atendieron, …..hinata habiha llamado pero nadie contestaba… todad las sirvientas estaban ocupadas con ellos.

X otro lado…. Marisha estaba perdiendo la peciencia,hinata trataba de entretenerla ,pero, marisha la miraba con desesperación

Marisha: mira niña, ya me arte y… me llamas si tu amiga se le ocurre llamarte ¬¬- se pone de pie y le apunta su teléfono en una nota- ok?

Hinata: ok, perdon x hacerte venir

Marisha: no te preocupes,me llamas ^^


	32. Chapter 32

X otro lado en un lugar abandonado x dios, una persona estaba planeando un plan en contra de los kouga, especialmente, para tener de nuevo a mikoto a su lado.

Estaba en una cueva tipo túnel enterrada entre la tierra para nadie la descubriera fácilmente, los árboles secos y sin vida, las flores marchitas, esas ramas y arbustos q cubrían el escondite, todo olía a…a…..mal….dad ¬¬.

El ….( ósea sugimoto ) estaba acostado, esperando q una jovensita q estaba en ese rincón, escondida, hiciera lo suyo; el maltrataba y violaba a las mujeres bonitas, cuando asaltaba un lugar, de pasada se llevaba y recuestaba algunas mujeres (^^´ vaya, esto se pone interesante ¬~¬).

Una jovensita de unos 15 años en adelante, tenia miedo a el, q el le hiciera daño, la lastimara, etc.- no temas….no….te haré daño- sonríe satisfactoriamente

Noo! Jamás haré tal cosa!! Idiota y degenerado!!- la chica enojada le grita, y corre lo mas rápido posible

¿?: lider, q haremos, la dejamos ir?

Sugimoto: mmm ¬¬ nop, encuéntrenla y mátenla, no quiero q encuentren mi escondite , seria peligroso y arruinaría nuestro plan.

¿?: a la orden señor- desaparece de ahí junto con otros hombres.

sugimoto: fuma un poco- tengo q buscar a izumo, tengo asuntos q atender con ella….jajjajjaja

Volviendo a casa de mikoto, izumo estaba despertando,(recuerden q finje), para ella no era nada fácil fingir, pero tenia q hacerlo, se acomodo la almohada y se acosto un rato- espero q mi plan funcione ¬¬ , donde esta ese idiota de sugimoto, siempre se va cuando lo necesito ¬¬- dice seria.

En la habitacion de akio…. Despetaba un poco confundida, ve a su lado a raki- quien…eres tu?- confundida le pregunta

Raki: ^^ despertaste.

Akio: trata de ponerse de pie, pero raki la detiene

Raki: no,no,no, espera, te hara mal , descansa

Akio: ah- suspira agotada y se hecha en la cama

Raki: asi ta mejor, dime recuerdas algo del accidente?

Akio: q accidente?- no recordaba casi nada, sus recuerdos se iban y regresaban.

Raki: te caiste de las escaleras, como le llamas a eso! Jajaja- se rie burlonamente

Akio: ??????- aun mas confundida

Raki: mira, te lo explicare de una forma especial, …. Tu- la señala- nose q estabas haciendo q cuando mi madre, yo , y misaki, te encontramos tirada en las escaleras, junto con ryusaki y …como se llama la novia de ryusaki?, nose como se llame, pero ella tmb estaba en las escaleras…entendiste?

Akio: creo q si, izumo_?

Raki: andale esa mera , esq se me olvido su nombre ^^

Akio: lo unico q recuerdo fue q yo y izumo discutimos x algo y , de pronto vi unas escaleras y… y… nose, ryusaki caia x ellas, la abofetee y ella me evento….

Raki: estas diciendo q izumo te avento x las escaleras?

Akio: nose, mis recuerdos estan desordenados

Raki: me lllamo raki, soe hija de mikoto ^^

Akio: ahh, tu eres… su hija, no te pareces mucho a ella.

Raki: ¬¬

Akio: y donde te vas q desapareces dias?

Raki: me gusta ser algo "aventurera" y salgo y me tomo unas pequeñas vacasiones…

Akio: ?? No te gusta estar en casa

Raki: nop

Akio; pero aquí esta tu familia

Raki: mira, cada quien tiene su doble vida.

Akio: tienees doble vida?

Raki: soy niña buen y niña mala, a veces

Akio : o-o

Raki: jajajajjajajajjaa- se rie.

Ryusaki estaba inconsiente, au o despertaba, mikoto estaba a su lado cuidandolo, esperando a q el despertara, hachas izaba sus manos - x favor hijo, abre tu ojitos, hazlo x tu madre.- ryusaki abre esos ojos azules….. La mira y no dice nada, ella se pone feliz al verlo q la veia- mi niñoo! Estas bien me alegro, pronto vendra alguien para q te llevamos a un hospital, si?- el no dice nada y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos. Mikoto le da un besito en su frente y se va de ahí

Mikoto: esto va mal, lo puedes cuidar?

¿?: no se preocupes mikoto- sama, estare con el- le dice la sirvienta amablemente

Mikoto: grasias u.u

¿?: no se preocupes, todo estara bien, - la sirvienta entra al cuarto de ryusaki para cuidarlo

Misaki: hija, estas bien?

Mikoto: sip, u poco nerviosa, cx ryusaki

Misaki: todo estara bien, tranquilizate xq o le hara nada bien al bebe

Mikoto: xq me pasan tantas cposas malas mama, tenia una vida perfecta hasta q…. izumo!

Misaki: haber, izumo aparecio en nuestras vidas y…. la mala suerte vino a nuestras vidas

Mikoto: eso eso, pero, relacionalo todo

Misaki: tienes razón, sera mejor q la vigilemos

Mikoto: esla novia de mi hijo, no puedo echarle la culpa de todo

Misaki: yo la vigilare, ok?, tu preocupate x ryusaki… q le diras a hiroshi?

Mikoto: tendre q darle una buena escusa, aunq el sospechara.

Misaki: no le digas lo del accidente, va a creer q tu te accidentaste

Mikoto: bien, si llama dile q…nose….inventale algo

Misaki: calma, le diré cuanquie cosa

Mikoto: grasias mama ^^

El teléfono suena y mikoto contesta- si?

Hinata: mikoto?

Mikoto: suspira- ahh hinata, si supieras lo q paso en la casa

Hinata: q paso?!!! Te lastimaste?

Mikoto: no,no,no, nada de eso esq… akio, izumo y ryusaki tuvieron una accidente

Hinata: sabia q esto pasaria!!!- se dice a si misma - y no pude hacer nada! demonios!

Mikoto: hinata q quieres decir con eso?

Hinata:…..

Mikoto: hinata, tu y akio estan actuando demaciado raro, estoy empezando a sospechar q ..

Hinata: no te puedo decir nada, esq… tu vida corre peligro, todos

Mikoto: mi casa se esta volviendo un circo!, han pasado accidentes raros

Hinata: no has hablado mucho con izumo verdad?!

Mikoto: hace 3 o 4 dias hable con ella, hasta ahorita….nada

Hinata: osea q tu seras la ultima q sufra un accidente

Mikoto: ¬¬ estas diciendo q el enemigo vive en mi casa?

Hinata: no,no,no,no,no, …..si, vive en tu casa, se hace la niña buena,pura e inocente y al final te va a… hacer pedazos ¬¬

Mikoto: ….- piensa

Hinata: mikoto mañana ire a tu casa, si?

Mikoto: xq?

Hinata: solo de visita, OK, y traeré a una ivitada

Mikoto: OK, ya debo irme, ya deben llevar a ryusaki al hospital

Hinata: espero q se recupere, cuídate y no hables con izumo, ews peligrosa

Mikoto : ¬¬…- cuelga

Ryusaki fue llevado a un hospital, donde lo atendieron, no se llevaron a akio ya q el doctor q la reviso dijo q no era nada grave su golpe; e cuanto a izumo, izumo tuvo q decirle al doctor q no le dijiera a nadie, en pocas palabras lo soborno, el doctor acepto el dinero y dijo q ella estaba bien….; Mikoto se la paso todo el dia preocupada x ellos y decidio leer un poco para tranquilizarse.

X otro lado, volviendo con hiroshi y los demas, el fue a un orfanato donde tenia un asunto pendiente…..; nobu y taha mí se quedaron con aiko alagandola e otras cosas; hiroshi tenia q atender algunos asuntos sobre los papeles y expediente de la madre de raki, quien habia muerto en el parto, necesitaba saber si su madre tenia enfermedades.

Tomoko: hiroshi-sama cuanto tiempo sin verlo x aquí, hace 16 años, como esta la niña q adopto?

Hiroshi: ella esta bien, x suerte le dimos todo el amor

Tomoko: eso es bueno, supongo q viene x el expediente de yukiko misake verdad?

Hiroshi: si, tengo q investigar unas cosas

Tomoko: venga a mi oficina

Hiroshi: la sigue

En la oficina, la mujer le da el expediente - tome, recuerde q … cualquier información q salga de aquí es confidencial, no puedo dar expedientes sino pe corren.

Hiroshi: no se preocupe, tendre discreción

Tomoko: cualquier duda aquí estoy yo para contestarsela.

Hiroshi: la madre de raki, tenia su habilidad de los ojos?

Tomoko: si, los heredo x ella, pero habia una leyenda

Hiroshi: q tipo de leyenda?

Tomoko: no lo se, yukiko nos dijo q una mujer seria elegida para traer al mundo a una niña quien heredaria toda la maldad y todo el bien

Hiroshi: maldad y bien?

Tomoko: es la leyenda ella nos dijo q…. esa mujer moriria al dar a luz a esa niña, era su destino,pero…

Hiroshi: pero q?

Tomoko: raki puede hacer cosas q ella le parezcan bien, puede matar, pero ella lo ve bien, con buenos ojos, incluso sus ojos pued3en alcanzar una evolución invencible

Hiroshi: esto es muy confuso

Tomoko: no le creimos a yukiko cuando lo dijo, solo la ignoramos y eso hizo q ella se llenara de odio, si ustedes q criaron a raki, la trataron con amor siempree, ella hara siempre el bien, pero, si la odian x q hizo algo malo, ellla se veria obligada a hacer cosas malas

Hiroshi: como bipolar?

Tomoko: su hija puede hipnotizar a 10 personas a la ver, o mas, puede ordenarle una cosa y otra y otra hasta q… sus ojos no puedan mas

Hiroshi: esa habilidada no la puede usar? Eso esta diciendome

Tomoko: los ojos de ella resisten , si ella le empiezan a doler los ojos o hacer rojos, no la deje seguir,puede quedar ciega si lo hace

Hiroshi: su madre q enfermedad tenia?

Tomoko: tenia anorexia, bulimia,durante el embarazo, ella se heria, se cortaba la piel, no queria a la bebe, intento suicidarse, pero le salvamos la vida antes de q lo hiciera, no queria comer, nos agarro odio contra nosotras, uso sus ojos para matarnos, pero, en el intento como estaba muy débil, ella sola se hizo daño, sus ojos se le irritaron….el esposo de ella desaparecio después de q supo q estaba embarazada

Hiroshi: como se llamaba el esposo de ella?

Tomoko: Kasumi shang

Hiroshi: no saben nada de el

Tomoko: no, yukiko venia de una familia pobre, el esposo tenia demasiado dinero…

¿?: perdon x interrumpir pero…. - dice apenada una mujer mayor- tiene una llamada tomoko-sama

Hiroshi: creo ya debo irme, usted atienda la llamada

Yomoko: ok, cuidese y esperoverlo de nuevo x aca

Hiroshi se iba al hotel de 5 estrellas donde se ospedaba, mientras q pensaba en raki, su hija, el la queria mucho, haria todo lo posible x enseñarle el bien no el mal…

El teléfono suena en casa de mikoto, una sirvienta contesta

¿?: casa de los kouga, diga?

Hiroshi: hola…. Como esta todo x alla?

¿?: ….bien, bien ^^u

Hiroshi: me podrias pasar a mikoto? Esq tengo algo importante q decirle

¿?: espere un momento….- deja el teléfono para buscar a mikoto.


	33. Chapter 33

Hiroshi espero….. Mientras q estaban avisaban q el llamaba, mikoto al oir la noticia, una señal de vida de el, se puso tan feliz q fue rapidamente a tomar el teléfono.

Mikoto: amor? Te extrañe tanto!!- grita feliz

Hiroshi: lo se, no necesitas gritarme jejje

Mikoto: gomen, esq …..estoy tan feliz, necesitaba oir tu voz

Hiroshi: lose cariño, como has estado?

Mikoto: bien ^///^ hoy fui al hospital a ver q me hicieran el ultrasonido para ver al bebe

Hiroshi : oh y como fue?- dice feliz al oirlo

Mikoto: bien, en 2 meses mas sabremos si es niño a niña

Hiroshi: amor… tu q quieres?

Mikoto: si es niño yo escojo el nombre- le dice con superioridad

Hiroshi: olle! Eso no es justo ¬¬ yo quiero el niño

Mikoto: ni modo, yo dije primero

Hiroshi: bien, amor, lo q tu digas, tu escojes el del niño.

Mikoto: como te hha ido alla?

Hiroshi: …. -"le digo lo de la mama de raki? Ai no se preocupara mas de lo q ya esta conmigo"- piensa angustiado

Mikoto: estas ahí?

Hiroshi: ahh! Si, si, si, esq estaba…. Pensando….

Mikoto: asi, se me olvidaba, dijo raki q quiere irse contigo

Hiroshi: q coincidencia, yo te iba a pedir lo mismo

Mikoto: tramposo! Me leeiste la mente verdad? - se rie

Hiroshi: nop, no se hacer eso ¬¬, pasame a raki,

Mikoto: bien, ahorita la llamo

Hiroshi : esperame…

Mikoto le encarga a alguien q llame a raki, le llaman y raki va para atender la llamada.

Raki: grasias mama- toma el telefono- hola papa ^^

Hiroshi: hola hija, me comento tu madre q quieres venir conmigo , vdd?- se hace el q no sabia

Raki: SIPI ^^, estoy aburrida y si pasa eso, no sabes lo q pasara, vdd?… Hago cosas malas y me divierto mucho ^^

Hiroshi: ya se, ve preparando tu equipaje, xq te quedaras conmigo hasta q regresemos a casa jeje, de acuerdo?

Raki: etto… claro

Hiropshi: mañana mandare una carrosa …. Para q te recoja y te lleve al hotel donde estoy hospedado, ahí te recibira nobu, ok?

Raki: eres el mejor!!! Te quiero mucho- animada

Hiroshi: ok, ok, basta de alabanzas , ahora debo irme a trabajar, cuidate

Raki: lo hare!- cuelga

Hiroshi: ahh! Vaya, ser padre no es facil =o=

X otro lado en konoha, hinata estaba checando sus cosas , y de casualidad se encuentra una fotografia de gaara, ese hombre q ella habia amado tanto, el hombre q la habia traicionado…

Ella toma la imagen de gaara y acaricia su rostro q se encontraba en la fotografia….- gaara no sabes cuanto te amo y deseo estar a tu lado, pero…. U.u lo q tu me hiciste no tiene perdon- besa la fotografia y la acomoda cerca de su cama- espero…. Q seas feliz ahora q no estas conmigo, yo solo sere un estorbo, aunq…..- dice con curiosidad- me gustaria saber quien es la mujer con quien tu me engañaste, para poder decirle en su cara todo lo q tengo en mi corazon, RABIA! ODIO! - ella derrama unas lagrimas, se acuesta en su cama en forma fetal y comienza a llorar- no sabes cuanto te amo!!…. Pero….

Tenten: toca la puerta- hinata puedo pasar?

Hinata: se limpia las lagrimas y recupera la compostura- p.. pasa!!

Tenten: hinata estabas llorando…. Mmm ¬¬ otra vez x ese tonto, hinata- se sienta a un lado de ella- ya olvidalo, el fue un …. Ni quiero decirlo xq te enojaras conmigo, es un tonto, te fue infiel, eso no se le perdona a un hombre!

Hinata: esq…. Lo amo- la abraza estallando en llanto

Tenten: hay mejores hombres q el, tu tranquila, ahora…. Te sacare afuera un momento para q te distraigas- ve la foto de gaara y la toma- es mas…. Me llevare esto… para q lo pienses

Hinata: nooo!!! Es lo unico q tengo de el!!!- trata de quitarsela

Tenten: hinata! Es cuchame, es necesario q estes lejos de esto- rompe la foto,- olvidalo- le da los 2 pedazos de la foto- mira, esto es lo quedo de ustedes!!! ….

Hinata: sabes q?!!! ya o sufrire x el

Tenten: eso…. . Le da una caja de cerillos- quemala en frente de mi- le ordena

Hinata: pero….

Hinata no sabia q hacer… iba a.. quemas la foto de gaara, ella no podia hacer eso, era gaara! Su esposo!!…. Pero tenten tenia razon, no debía sufrir x el mas… ella prendía un cerillo y poco a poco acerco la fotografía de gaara, vio poco a poco q la foto de el se quemaba, ella tiro la foto al suelo, esta se termino de consumir y solo quedaron cenizas .

Tenten: hinata …. Me alegro, ahora ponte a pensar q harás, te divorciaras de el o no?

Hinata: no se…. Sera mejor q …. le de tiempo a el

Tenten: hinata… como le vas a dar tiempo a el, si ni siquera lo has visto?

Hinata ¬¬ esq….. DEJAME pensarlo si?

Tenten: bien…

Al dia siguiente,en la tarde, yami iba a la casa para visitar a akio ya q supo lo de su accidente,; hinata venia con marisha,a uanq esta se rehusó a ir , hinata la logro convenser, marisha se trajo a roku esperando q lo conocieran.; akio estaba en su habitación hablando con su psicologa sobre el accidente, ya era hora q ella se enterara de la verdad; rrusaki estaba en el hospital, lo atendian bien, ya q para todos era hijo de hiroshoi, lo trataron como un rey…..; volviendo a lo q hiba

Hinata: hola mikoto, ella es marisha y este pequeño- acaricia la cabeza de roku es su hijo.

Mikoto: mucho gusto marisha, me llamo mikoto ^^Imagen

Marisha: ….- solo sonreia

Mikoto: parece q no halas mucho

Marisha: linda casa- dice mirando la casa

Mikoto : se hace lo q se puede

Marisha: yo siempre soñe con tener una casa como esta

Mikoto: ^^u

Hinata: mikoto lo q te dire sera algo fuerte para ti, es mejor q te sientes

Mikoto: bien…- se dirije a la sala y se sienta- dime

Marisha: sienta a roku a su lado- toma amor- le da una sonaja

Hinata: mikoto…supongo q ryusaki no estas , VERDAD?- dice en voz alta para q marisha pusiera atención

Mikoto: hinata, ya te dije q lo llevaron al hospital

Marisha: eso es bueno, xq no sabra q vine, prometame q no le dire q vine a su casa- le dice a mikoto

Mikoto: xq no quieres q le diga?- confundida

Hinata: ella- señala a marisha- ella es ex novia de ryusaki

Mikoto:-….. Y? , yo se q mi hijo teme a ser muy mujeriego, pero, yo nunca le enseñe esa educación…. No me digas q estas…. Enojada con el

Marisha: eso no, yo…..- mira a hinata

Hinata: el pequeño niño q vez a un lado de ella… es hijo de…. Ryusaki-con seriedad señala a roku

Mikoto: o.o - se desmaya

Marisha: vez lo q causas!!!- acusa a hinata.

Hinata: que?!!!, eso no hubiera pasado si no le hubieras dicho a ryusaki q estabas esperando un hijo de el!!!!

Marisha: claro, si el no me hubiera dejado abandonada!!! ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO! ADEMAS, PREFIERO ESTAR SOLA Q MAL ACOMPAÑADA!

Izumo: con q un hijo de mi ryusaki- mira a las dos

Hinata: eres una…

Marisha: con q tu eres izumo, verdad?

Izumo: ¬¬ claro

Hinata: mas te vale q no le digas a nadie esto!- se acerca de izumo

Marisha: despreocupate hinata, yo misma, me encargare de ella- sonrie maliciosamente

Izumo: si no quieres q nada malo le pase a tu HIJO no te metas conmigo

Mikoto: se despierta- auch! Xq todo lo malo me pasa ami, primero mi bebe, ahora un hijo de ryusaki, q mas va a pasar

Marisha: no digan nada, la pueden poner mas mal

Un hombre entra con una traje, unos guantes negros en las manos, mira a las 3 y …- disculpen señoritas vengo x raki, la hija de hiroshi-sama, el me pidio q recogiera a su hija…

Mikoto: claro, izumo le puedes pedir a raki q baje?

Izumo: claro ^^- se va a buscarla.

Mikoto: la puede esperar afuera- le dice al chofer

¿?: si mikoto-sama- se va fuera

Mikoto: ahora, marisha, me puedes decir cuantos meses tiene tu hijo?

Marisha: tiene….8 meses y 5 dias

Mikoto: te puedo prometer q no le dire nada a mi hijo,pero, necesito q tu- toma a marisha de los hombros- me dejes cargar a tu hijo, solo para comprobar, si?

Marisha: claro q puedes ^^

Mikoto carga a roku y el bebe se le queda viendo a mikoto, ella le hace cariños a el , era tan hermoso, tenia los mismos ojos q ryusaki, esos ojos tan grandes y llenos de curiosidad- es igualito a el… tiene su nariz

Raki: mama- baja con unas maletas- ya me voy ^^^- mira a marisha y a hinata- ustedes quienes son- sonrie maliciosamente

Marisha : yo…. Yo a ti te conosco

Raki: encerio? De donde? ….yo nunca te vi- disimula con una sonrisa

Marisha: tu fuiste la q me dijiste q ryusaki…..tenia….

Raki: mama!- la abraza- de quiene es este bebe?- acaricia la narisita del bebe- se parece a ryusaki

Hinata: ella es tu hija?

Mikoto:_,si , hinata, esq ella casi no esta en la casa

Raki: ^^

Marisha: es mi hijo! ¬¬

Raki: si yo fuera tu…. No dejaria q mi hermano lo viera.

Mikoto: ya lo sabias? Pero….

Raki: suspira- mami, es una larga historia, pero, algun dia la contare x ahora debo irme, y no regresare en un buen tiempo

¿?: dejeme ayudarla- el chofer carga las maletas de raki y se las lleva

Raki: adios marisha jajajjaja- se rie en el camino

Mariha}: ella es la culpable de todo lo q me paso

Mikoto: con todo el respeto del mundo, no levantes faltas sobre mi hija, ella es niña buena, se q de pequeña hacia travesuras pero en el fondo es buena

Hinata: mikoto…

Mikoto: hinata, raki es buena, no quiero creerte q mi hija a hecho cosas malas xq ella …

Marisha:ella me dijo q…. ryusaki se habia costado con 2 mujeres antes q yo!, yo lo odie después de eso

Mikoto: estas diciendo q mi hija te separo de ryusaki?…. Nome contestes.- se va molesta

Marisha: hinata, raki es la desgrasiada q me separo de el.

Izumo: con q yo no soy la unica mala en esto, raki creo q seremos muy buenas amigas - re rie maliciosamente

Hinata: q estas diciendo izumo, no usaras a raki para tu control!

Marisha: ahora la defiendes , vdd?!! Y yo q?!!

Hinata: no la defiendo esq….

Marisha: me largo de aquí!- toma a roku y se va

Izumo: ya perdiste a tu amiga- se mira las uñas- me hare amiga de raki y…. sera tu fin hinata hyuuga

Hinata: te odio…

X otro lado con la psicologa y akio, akio le habia contado la verdad sobre izumo, todo lo q habia hecho ella e otras cosas…

Yami: no crei q izumo fuera capaz de hacer tantas cosas- se preocupa x akio

Akio: la toma de la mano- x favor cuidese de esa mujer, es mala, la puede matar, su corazon es muy frio

Yami: ya teneos a la primera victima de ella verdad?

Akio: la primera sera ryusaki, luego hiroshi, y después mikoto

Yami: entonc3es? Q sugieres q hagamos?

Akio: no se, usted debe tener un arma en contra de ella, hable con ella, sea su psicóloga x un dia, haber q saca

Yami: y raki?

Akio: necesito q izumo evite hablar con ella , raki es mi amiga, y no quiero q la usen para hacer su venganza- con un tono triste.

Yami: yo conosco a raki, mejor de lo q tu cres, fui su psicologa cuando ella tenia 9 años, era una niña como twe digo…..

Akio: traviesa? Mala? Impulsiva?

Yami: digamos q era un poco agresiva si la agredias jeje, ten cuidado con ella, no suele ser muy AMABLE, A VECES SOLO lo hace para quedar bien con todos....

akio: q sabes de ella?

yami: te lo dire pero... no le digas a nadie q te lo dije :triste:


	34. Chapter 34

Akio: dime anda

Yami: no… le prometi a hiroshi y a mikoto q no le diria a nadie , ni a raki, aunq fuera el ultimo dia de mi vida.

Akio: es tan malo el secreto

Yami: un dia lo sabras, ahora descansa, q sera mejor para ti a tu mente

Akio: bien…

Hinata: puedo pasar akio?- toca la puerta

Akio: pasa!- le da permiso

Hinata: pasa- olle ten tengo un noticion q…. ahh no crei q tenia com…compañía

Yami: ya me iba, cuídate akio- sale de la habitacion

Hinata: se sienta a un lado de ella- akio, marisha estuvo en la casa, hubo una gran peleea pero, todo se soluciono

Akio: y como reacciono mikoto?

Hinata: se puso feliz, luego se enfado xq marisha ya cnocia a su hija y…. tu sabes q paso

Akio: lose, pero… mejor cambiemos de tema u.u

Hinata: dime, sera mejor alegrarte el dia

Akio: como te hha ido con gaara?

Hinata: aun no he hablado con el, pero… en el fondo lo quiero perdonar

Akio: sera mejor q lo perdones y dile q … se gane tu confianza , empiezen desde el principio

Hinata: me parece buena idea, grasias akio- la abraza- eres la mejor amiga del mundo

Akio: corresponde al abrazo- yo me siento igual, solo quiero q seas feliz junto con gaara, tmb cuando tengan a sus hijitos

Hinata- no sabes cuanto deseo eso… un…hijo de gaara, te imaginas?- se toca el viente deseando u hijo

Akio: solo ten suerte de q… el te acepte el perdon jjaja- se rie divertida

Hinata: eso espero akio…

X otro lado, en suna,Imagen gaara habia recibido un mensaje de …. Hiroshi q lo esperaba alla en 2 dias, el conocia a hiroshi desde hace 2 años, eran amigos, pero casi no hablaban…

Gaara: irme 3 meses….. Dejar Suna y a hinata…..q hare?Imagen- dice serio

matsuri: sera mejor q se distraiga un rato, vaya, le hara bien^^

Gaara: pero…

Matsuri: ande, vayam yo cuidare bien todo ^^ , no se preocupes, o cuidare bien de SunaImagen

Gaara : ire a preparar mis cosas- se levanta y sale del despacho

Izumo salía a pasear un rato, le hartaba estar en casa todo el santo dia, caminaba, seguia acaminando…. Seguia x el bosque, se estaba perdiendo donde demonios estoy!!!!- grita a los 4 vientos

¿?: estas perdida , vdd?- le dice una voz desconocida q provenia lejos de ahí.

Izumo: sugimoto, si eres tu aparece maldita SEA!! Tengo algo importante q avisarte!!!- grita furiosa

Sugimoto: ¬¬ q quieres?- dice irritado

Izumo: olle, necesito q mates a alguien

Sugimoto: recuerda q no trabajo gratis- cruza los brazos

Izumo: se acerca de el y le da un beso en el cuello- me tendras a mi si lo logras…o si no, no me tendras - sonrie inocentemente

Sugimoto: a quien matare?

Izumo: se llama marisha, ella tiene un hijo del hombre con quien me casare

Sugimoto: bien, tratare de buscarla y la matare

Izumo: matala y desaparece al niño , me tendras a mi si o cumples, recuerdalo

Sugimoto: ok,ok, - serio- cambiando de tema , te dire algo, soy el padre de ryusaki

Izumo: o.o encerio? Con razon te parecias tanto

Sugimoto: en 1 semana le hace una visita a mikoto…

Izumo: olle, me ire de vieje, necesitamos hablar con raki

Sugimoto:quien es raki?

Izumo: es la hija de mikoto, es mas mala q yo,, podria ser complice de nosotros- sonrie maliciosamente

Sugimoto: eres tremenda y eso me excita - la toma de la cintura la empieza a besar

Izumo: espera, no comas ansias- cooloca sus manos en el pecho de el y trata de alejarlo de ella

Sugimoto: de acuerdo, cuanta con eso, ire al viaje, se donde esta esa niña, adios- desaparece

Izumo: ahora si, marisha, no creeias en mi, ahora lo sabras… nadie se mete conmigo jsajajjaajjajajjaja aajajajaja- serie malvadamente

Pasaban los dias, todo seguia igual, izumo se habia despedido de todos para irse a convencer a raki, quien es difícil de convencer, le habia pedido permiso a ryusaki y a todos, hipócritamente, muchos de ahí se pnian felices al saber q izumo se iba unos dias; sugimoto habia localizado a marisha, solo esperaba el momento presiso para matarla y quitarle al bebe….

En el viaje: raki estaba en traje de baño, tomando el sol, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente relajada…. Cuando una chica sesient a un lado de ella- tu debes ser raki , vdd?- ella le pregunta

Raki: con los ojos cerrados- si…q quieres?- le dice sin ninguna importancia

Izumo: creo q ya nos conocemos. Soy novia de ryusaki ^^

Raki: abre los ojos- ahh eres tu, te sere sincera, no me agradas ni me interesa ser tu amiga, yo trabajo sola y soy auto independiente

Izumo: tus ojos….- se le queda viendo a los ojos

Raki: q ? q tienen?- dice asustada

Izumo: son rojos

Raki: cierra os ojos de nuevo para q cambien de color normal- ya estan - los vuelve a abrir- q se te ofrece?

Izumo: xq se te hacen los ojos rojos de repente?

Raki: no lo se, es de nacimiento,xq?

Izumo: no ,no nada de importancia- "esta niña, nos ayudara mejor de lo q este idiota"- piensa con una sonrisa disimulante

Raki: ahhh ok, ahora vete, q no estoy interesada en ti ¬¬

Izumo: crees q soy lesbiana?

Raki: sip, xq , q no tengo derecho a dar mi opinion.

Izumo: pero…. Solo queria ser tu amiga

Raki: cof cof! Me quitas el sol y el sol yo lo amo, asi q …bye bye, vete, anda, anda- la corre de ahí

Izumo: desaparece.

Raki: ahí q mujer tan molesta, no necesito amigas…solo ami y a….

Nobu: hola ^////^ te vez bien

Raki: ^^ grasias nobu

Nobu: y no quieres ir a nadar un poco ñ.ñ

Raki: nop, recuerda q mi padre no puede sospechar nada

Nobu: anda- la carga y la avienta ala alberca- ya ta

Raki- la pagaras caro- dice totalmente empapada de agua

Nobu: y q me haras? Ehhh?- dice divertido

Raki: no lo se- sale de la picina- tal vez divertirme un poco- lo besa

Nobu: la toma de la cintura mientras la besaba

Marisha se encontraba jugando con roku, diva y naruto se estaban besando, marisha se levanto, al sentir un presencia ella espera q alguien atacara, pero pasaron unos minutos y nadia ataca ella prevenida de eso, se va dejando a roku solo- ahora vuelvo amor- se va

naruto y diva estaban tan distraido q se fueron a pasear, creyendo q marisha cuidaba a roku.

Sugimoto: le enseña un pequeño juguete a roku- ven pequeño

Roku: ve el juguete y gatea hacia donde esta

Sugimoto: mira los ojos azules de roku- vamos te enseñare algo genial…

¿?: señor, q haremos con el pequeño?- le pregunta un hombre, mientras tomaba a roku entre sus brazos

Sugimoto: llevalo a mi escondite y dile a la doctora q lo cuide un momento, tengo q matar a alguien…

¿?: si señor- desaparece junto con roku

Sugimoto sale a la luz, camina directo a donde estaba roku, esperando q marisha saliera

Marisha: roku! Donde estas…. Tu!

Sugimoto: hola ….. Creo q tengo un encargo para ti… me robe a tu hijo un momento y no volvera, xq tu moriras…

Marisha: maldito seas!!!- se le hecha ensimay colo ca sus manos en el cuello de el- donde esta mi hijo!!!!- detrás de ella aparece el verdadero sugimoto!!, quien la golpea en la cabeza , dejandola inconciente.

Sugimoto: camina alrededor d ella- lo siento querida…. Pero tu aquí momiras- saca una daga y la coloca en el cuello de ella- adios- delicadamente rosa el filo de la daga ylo psa x el cuello de ella, saboreando y disfrutando un momento antes de verla morir

Naruto: alejate de ella!!!- lo golpea

Sugimoto: caiste en la trampa

Debajo de naruto se abre un gran poso, naruto cai adentro- ahhhh!, cai boca bajo , sugimoto saca 5 dagas finas y con un filo q cortaban todo lo q tocara, las lanza sobre el, naruto trata de protegerse la cara colocando sus brazos,, y cubriéndose la cara

Una daga se se le encaja el el brazo derecho y otra en la pierna de el- ahhh!!!- grita de dolor- jajajjajajajjaja idiota, ni siquiera puedes proteger a tu amiga- sugimoto se burla de el.

Naruto intenta quitarse las dagas pero eran tan filosas q el dolor se lo impedia- ahhh!!!- diva solo se asomaba a ver, ella se sentia cobarde, no podia impedirlo, no trenia la fuerza necesaria para atacarlo.

Sugimoto toma a marisha entre sus brazos y se le lleva en el medio del bosque…- adios, los veo luego- se rie en el camino, mientras q marisha seguia inconciente.

Diva trato de sacar a naruto del pozo,, naruto no podia sacarse esas dagas, diva le quito una y veia un liquido rojo, naruto se staba desangrando- lo sineto, no pude evitar…- comienza a llorrar- todo fue mi culpa! Soy una tonta

Naruto con su mano herida, le limpia las lagrimas- t..tranquila,no fue tu culpa …. La culpa fue mia, si culpas a alguienese…soy yo…- diva le acaricia la cara a naruto y lo besa- te amo- toca su frente- tienes fiebre- miro la daga , vio algomorado, era un veneno, las dagas estaban envenenadas!…. -naruto, naruto!!!- el se queda inconciente- despierta x favor! ….

En el bosque… marisha despierta y descubre q estaba atada a una arbol… tenia los ojos vendados , no podia ver nada!, olle unos paso q pisaban las hojas secas y sin vida- quien anda ahí?…- dice sin ver nada

Sugimoto camina alrededor d ella….. Viendola de arriba para abajo….. Se coloca en frente de ella, ella podia oir su respiracion- x favor, quien eres?!!!!- grita desesperada- solo quiero q me devuelvas a mi hijo, es todo lo q tengo en la vida!!- comienza a llorara, pero sus lagrimas no se veia , lo q cubria sus ojos absorbia la humedad de sus ojos!

Sugimoto: créeme yo he sufrido mas de lo q tu cres… pase 18 años de mi vida buscando a la mujer q amaba, sabiendo q esta se caso de nuevo- dice en voz baja

Marisha: x favor , solo dejame ir

Sugimoto: no, alguien me pidio q te matara y q tu hijo desapareciera del mapa- dice serio

Marisha: quien!!!! Dime

Sugimoto: es alguien q tu no conoces, y q pronto conoceras.

Ella siente q el la besa en la mejilla y coloca algo entre la ropa de ella- te dejare esto como un recuerdo , cuando….te vea en el otro mundo- se aleja de ella, saca 7 dagas llenas del antidoto, el veneno q mataria a naruto…. Toca la punta de las gadas, observa a marisha totalmente indefensa.

Le da la espalda y flexiona un brazo hacia atrás, la lanza esta se encaja en el árbol cerca del cuello de ella, lanza otra y esta queda el el antebrazo de ella, otra, Otra ,otra …hasta q se le acabaron marisha quedo iconciente, la sangre de ella caia x la soga, el creeia q ella estaba muriwendo, debido q el veneno actuaba rapido….

El desaparece de ahí…… la noche cayo….. Empezo a llover en konoha, una fuerte lluvia, habia truenos….., yasu paso x el bosque buscando refugio, para cubrirse de la lluvia…. Camina y olle una voz debil q decia algo, el camino y sorpresa la q se llevo! Ve a marisha, el no sabe su nombre jjej, la desato y la tomo entre sus brazos rapidamente- estas bien?!- se preocupa , al ver sus heridas- estaras bien…solo hay q llevarte a un hospital, calma- sale del bosque con ella, caina , mas bien, corre, x las calles tratandola de llevar a un hospital.

Se detiene xq ella le dice algo a el -….es…espera….mi…mi….hi…hijo -.-- dice con los ojos cerrados- el la coloca en el suelo y le sostiene su cuello para q no se lastimara mas de lo q ya estabaImagen..- no hables, todo estara bien…encontrare a tu hijo donde quiera q este…- le dice tratando de tranquilizarla…

En el hospitalImagen ,… el la lleva con unas enfermeras, las enfermeras la colocan en la camilla rapidamente, se le llevan de ahí- disculpe señor, la señorita no tiene familiares?- el no sabia q responder, ni la conocia, - etto…. No la conosco mucho, solo hablamos poco, o se si tiene madre, pare, ni hermana…

Después de eso, diva llama al hospital, esperando q marisha estuviera en el hospital- disculpe x molestar ahí no esta mi hermana?

¿': como se llama su hermana?

Diva: se lla…llama marisha ….marisha misaki

¿?: dejeme ver….- checa en la computadora- no, no esta,… pero…

Diva: es peliroja, ojos azules.

¿?: si, llego una paciente, la trajo un hombre, se encontraba muy mal..

Diva: como esta? No me diga… q…

¿?: no lose… solo se q la estan atendiendo….

Diva: grasias!- cuelga el telefono

¿?:…… q raro

Diva se fue directo al hospital, ahí ya estaba naruto atendiendolo,…. Diva esperaba…. Sentada en la sala de espera…. Cuandop una doctora se acerca de ella para darle buenas o mals noticias u.u

¿?: usted es hermana de marisha misaki?

Diva: si! Digame como esta?!!

¿?: calmese, no le hace ningun bien… ella… esta muy mal, dudo mucho q sobreviva, el veneno q esta en su cuerpo es el mas poderoso q existe de todso, no existe ningun antídoto en contra de ello..

Diva: y mi novio? Naruto uzumaki

¿?: el…. Esta igual q la señorita, muy mal- toca su hombro- lamento informarle q…. es probable q no pasen la noche- la doctrora se va después de darla las malas noticias

Diva: comienza a llorara- x fa…favor dios, no me quites a mi hermana yo se q ella….cometio…. Muchos erro…errores per…pero…. Perdonala….. Yo sabia q…

Yasu: eres hermana de marisha, vdd?

Diva: morira y yo me…me quedare sola….sola! - lo abraza llorando.

Yasu: calma, ella se pondra bien, solo ten fe….- acaricia su espalda tratando de calmarla

Diva: mi novio tmb esta mal, morirá tmb, me quedare sola!

Yasu: eso no psara… dime, marisha tiene enemigos?

Diva: si, ella es madre soltera, pero solo cuida a su hijo de vez en cuando, ya q lo dio en adopcion, sus padres son otros.

X otro lado sugimoto le habia dicho lo q le habia heco a marisha , y a roku- es es todo, ahora…

Izumo: espera, en cuanto tiempo tarda el antídoto en hacer efecto?

Sugimoto: si es en heridas graves y de gravedad la persona moriria en 12 horas mas o menos, si es en heridas pequeñas sin importancia, en 72 horas

Izumo: me alegro- lo besa- eres genial lo sabes?

Sugimoto: al fin, alguien me dice lago bueno

Izumo: q tal si vamos a celebrar? , ñ.ñ

Sugimoto: donde tu quieras lindura, anda q se a rapido, xqtienesq visitar a tu novio en el hospital

Hinata se entero de lo q le habia pasado, de inmediato fue al hospital haber como seguia naruto y marisha, le dio algo de consuelo a diva, quien mas lo necesitaba, ya q estaba a punto de perder a su unica familia….


	35. Chapter 35

Pasaban las horas….. Hasta q dieron las 5 de la mañana, hinata se fue a tomar un café para estar despierta, diva estaba totalmente despierta, en silencio, no decia nada, solo esperaba a q un miserable doctor le dijiera algo….

Hinata: toma- le enseña un café- te ayudara a q te tranquilices un poco…

Diva: ….

Hinata: me preocupas, anda, dime algo…- se sienta a un lado de ella- diva, marisha se pondra bien, hay q confiar en dios…

¿?: les tengo malas noticias…..

Diva: que? Digame u.u

Hinata: lo q sea díganoslo

¿?: marisha ha entrado en coma y sus signos vitales estan muy bajos, dudamos muchos q sobreviva

Diva: nooo, no hay nada q podamos hacer?

¿?: perdio mucha sangre y… necesitamos el antídoto del veneno para poder salvarla…

Hinata: pero usted dijo q …. ese veneno no tiene antídoto para atacarlo

¿?: lo dije pero, hay q esperar un milagro para q se salve…. Q paso con el hijo de la paciente

Hinata: lo secuestraron, solo eras un bebe y se lo llevaron…. Pobre marisha

¿?: sera mejor q pongan una denuncia para q las autoridades busquen al pequeño

Diva: eso haremos y q pasa con.-… naruto uzumaki ?

¿?: creo q nos son muy buenas noticias…. Le quedan 2 horas de vida, el veneno ya lo consumió y…. destruyo todo su organismo y su corazon esta muy debil…

Diva: puedo verlo?

¿?: claro, esta en la habitación 54, vaya, le hara bien a el

Diva se iba a buscar la habitacion; x otro lado en una aldea pequeña , en una pobre y pequeña aldea, vivia un joven de 22 años q estaba caminando x el bosque, con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio a su pasado, con una ropa de hombre humilde , q no tenia ni avaricia al dinero ni a nada, solo…. Con comer, era todo lo q necesitaba para vivir.

Taro, era su nombre, el siente una presencia detrás suyo- yukiko q pasa?- le pregunta a yukiko

ImagenVoltea y ve a un espiritu blanco y trasparente, era yukiko, era tan hermosa y bonita….- el mal esta cerca ….. Debes proteger a mi hija, ella esta en peligro, vi el futuro…. Hiroshi contratara a un guardaespaldas para q proteja la espalda de su hija, tu debes ser el primero en ir, para q ella este a salvo….

Taro: pero….

Yukiko: no protestes, tu eres el unico q comprende cómo ella se siente, en sus pensamientos hay cosas malas y buena, creo q tu y ella serian buenos amigos.

Taro: tu crees? Ambos tenemos la misma habilidad, esa nunca se hereda asi como asi, y si ella es mas mala q yo…

Yukiko: taro…. Ella fue criada x unos padres q le dieron amor, no puede matar ni nada, al menos q ella lo decida

Taro: mis padre murieron… estoy solo , no tengo nada, como quieres q vaya asi? …mirame, soy un don nadie….- dice serie

Yukiko: taro…. tu madre estaria muy orgullosa de ti, ve a tu casa y… encontraras ropa para q vayas muy formal, confio en ti, y te prometo q tendras una recompensa…

Taro: bien… tu ganas, lo hare.

Yukiko: grasias….q dios te bendiga y q el mal no te posea…-desaparece en el viento…

Taro: creo q tener q cuidar a una niña irresponsable sera algo….. Raro ¬¬- dice fríamente

X otro lado hiroshi estaba dando vueltas en circulos, raki estaba sentada , enojada, xq haia pasado un accidente, del cual culpaban a un sospechoso q ataco.

Hiroshi: q hare contigo, te me escapas de las manos y te vas a meter en problemas!! ¬¬- dice muy enojado

Raki: u.u no fue mi culpa, el me ataco

Hiroshi: reacuerdo, no me enojare contigo, eres demasiado inocente para castigarte ^^

Raki: grasias papa

Hiroshi: preparate xq mañana buscare un guardaespaldas para q te proteja, deacuerdo?

Raki: deacuerdo- lo abrasa - ahora dejame dormir, no dormire después ¬¬

Hiroshi: q duermas bien…- le da un beso en la frente

Naruto tenia los ojos abiertos, viendo a diva… diva con lagrimas en los ojos lo abraza- naruto x favor no te mueras, yo te amo- lloraba sobre su pecho

Naruto: te …amo…

Diva: le da un beso- yo siempre creí q estarías conmigo hasta q nos casemos …pero…

Naruto: la mira a los ojos- yo…

Diva: no digas nada, solo quiero estar entre tus brazos , sentir tus carisias y besos

Ambos se besan, en un beso apasionado….. El le rodea la cintura mientras se besaban y aprovechaban su amor, disfrutando esas dos horas, aunq fueran unos cuantos besos, unas pocas carisias, pero ella queria estar con el, a su lado, mientras ola vida de el se iba poco a poco….

Pasaban 2 horas, la maquina no dio mas … ella sintio q el ya no la besaba…. Ve a naruto profundamente dormido… ya estaba muerto, ella salio de la habitacion…. Llorando…. Hinata la abrazo mientras ella estallaba en llanto- calma, todo estara bien….

AL dia siguente… mikoto desperto…. Lo primero q hizo fue acariciar su vientre ni tan plano- hola bebe, no sabes lo feliz q estoy, saber q tu traerás mi felicidad, te amo- acaricia su vientre cariñosamente- me imagino a tu papa, a mi, los tres abrazados y dándote ese amor q le dimos a todos nuestro hijos…

En el hospital, ryusaki estaba despierto, unas lindas enfermeras le daban de comer unas uvas… hasta q izumo abrio la puerta- ustedes! Alejense de mi novio- las enfermeras se fueron de inmediato, haciendole mala cara a izumo- hola amor, te extrañe tanto, hasta soñe q te perdia- se acuesta a un lado de el y acaricia su pecho x en cima de la bata de hospital.

Ryusaki: yo tmb te extrañe amor….- la abraza

Izumo: olle tu hermana me trato muy mal, u.u

Ryusaki: acaricia su cabello- raki? Mmm ella es asi, siempre lo ha sido, es algo antisocial , pero ya te acostumbraras, cuando- le besa la frente- seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hermosos hijos, jeje cuantos hijos quieres tener.?

Izumo: nose, los q tu quieras, te amo tanto- lo besa.

En un edificio grande, en la sala de juntas, estaban todos los ejecutovos, abogados y gente importante, de mucho dinero…

ren: bien… tenemos un gran, pero grande problema q tenemos q solucionar

Takumi: cual? No debe ser tan grave- dice serio

Hirotaka: la empresa esta cayendo, los empleados planearan hacer una huelga si no les pagamos

Hiroshi: entonces? Q sugieren q hagamos?

Kaito: tenemos una reputacion , hace falta dinero para sacar adelante a la empresa,, necesitamos dinero…!

Sho: …. - mira a nobu, takumi…y hiroshi- necesitamos levantar la empresa, sino, quebramos y todos nos vamos al infierno- dice molesto un ejecutivo

Nobu: tenemos q reducir los costos operativos, es la unica forma, mientras q nosotros ponemos dinero

Hiroshi: es buena idea…. Hagamoslo

Sho: y? q le diremos a los empleados?

Kaito: facil, q tenemos problemas en la empresa, y problemas economicos

Nobu: se pone de pie- disculpen, ahora vuelvo- sale de ahí

Ren: este q tiene?

Takumi: no lo se… esta raro….bien sigamos con eso- saca unos documentos.

Nobu ve a raki afuera, ella lo abraza y estaba a punto de darle un beso , cuando, el la detiene-raki, tenemos q hablar de nos importa a los dos…

Nobu: la empresa esta en problemas….

Raki: les estan robando?

Nobu: no lo se, solo se q el dinero desaparece, es como si nos hubieran robado dinero, asi …como si nada

Raki: se como solucionarlo

Nobu: como?

Raki: entrare a los archivos, checare q falta, ok?

Ven a unos hombres con trajes negros, finos y cabello muy bien arreglado, q caminaban directo a la sala de juntas- quienes son ellos?. Le pregunta confundida

Nobu: nose, el es kasumí shang, es ejecutivo de esta empresa, el se encarga de manejar el dinero y distribuirlo en todas las comunidades…

Raki: no sospechan de el?

Nobu: sospechar de q?

Raki: q raro q dinero desaparesca, y el venga para solucionarlo, no crees q …

Nobu: raki….te has vuelto….loca? El no le haria eso a la empresa, le cosraria la vida y su empeo si fuera necesario

Unos de sus guardaespaldas se le queda viendo a raki, kasumi, el hace una señal con los dedos a los guardaespaldas, el guarda espalda se quedo en la puerta como vigikante, mientras q los otros entraban a la junta…. Otro se fue al cuarto donde estaban los archivos, para hacer vigilancia.

Nobu: aquí hay algo raro

Raki: yo digo lo mismo….

Después de unas horas…. Todos salian de la junta, taha mí sale y se acerca de raki- te gustaria infiltrarte en los archivos?- le pregunta

Raki: sonrie- calro, algo emocionante era lo q me faltaba

Takumi: mañana entra a la compañía sin q nadie te vea, entra en los archivos y saca algunos, me los traes y…. tendras una recompensa…

Hiroshi: q pasa aquí?

Takumi: ya me iba…. Raki, cuidate- le guiña un ojo y se va

Raki: ^^

Hiroshi: anda, vamos xq tenemos q encontrar a tu guardaespaldas para q nos ayude a cuidarte- coloca la mano en la cabeza de ella y la despeina

Raki: olle!- le quita la mano

Hiroshi: ay raki, eres muy astuta, no se te escapa nada

Raki: tengo mis trucos.

Todo salio a la perfeccion, taro fue alla y hablo con hiroshi en privado, iba a hacer el guardaespaldas de raki, tenia la misma habilidad de ella, asi, q hiroshi decidiom hablar con el primero.

Hiroshi: asi q yukiko esta viva?

Taro: viva? …no, su espiritu siempre cuida a su hija, pero…. No puede protejerla, asi q me envio a mi

Hiroshi: bien… tienes el trabajo, pero, antes, quiero comprobar algo….

Taro: cambia el color de sus ojos- esto es la prueba q buscaba , …hiroshi-sama?- astutamente le sonrie

Hiroshi: o.o tu no los usas para el mal verdad?

Taro: no…. Yo asesino a la gente en mi defensa, soy un asesino, pero mi corazon es frio,. Y creo…. Q… le enseñare algo de inteligencia a tu hermosa hija

Hiroshi: mi hija no es tonta, siempre se sale con la suya, ten cuidado, no subestimes al mas debil, y menos si es una mujer de 17 años

Taro: tomare eso como un cumplido… pero… yo puedo enseñarle a tu hija a controlar sus bellos ojos azules, si ella es controlada y cae en manos de enemigos, ella hara peores cosas, mucho peores de las q yo hago

Hiroshi: con q muy estuto

Taro: no soy ambicioso , ni codicioso, solo le hago un favor a yukiko xq su esposo esta matando a todos los q tiene estos ojos, ella esta en peligro, tuhija, es la q puede salvarnos a todos, se avesina una guerra , una q nadie podra evitar, ni tu , solo raki y yo.

Hiroshi: anda, ahora cuida a mi hija^^, pero no le digas q no es mi hija, deacuerdo?

Taro: ok

Taro salía y ve a raki con las piernas cruzadas, esas hermosas piernas , bellas y la piel blanca de ella- tu debes ser raki verdad?- ella se pone de pie y lo abraza- ahh! - grita feliz- x fin te animas a venir, un guardaespaldas para mi! . me cuidaras verdad?- dice feliz

Taro: ¬¬ supongo q si, es mi trabajo no?

Raki: pues…

Ambos se miran a los ojos, raki podia ver q en su interior de el habia odio , su corazod frio y lleno de odio; el color de los ojos de ambos cambiaron de color a rojo, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos….- tu… tmb….- ella dijo, esto era el comienzo de una amistad, o tal vez mas q una amistad….


	36. Chapter 36

Hiroshi: ….- se les queda viendo

Raki: se separa rapidamente- hola papi ^^

Taro: ….

Hiroshi: veo q ya se estan haciendo… AMIGOS, tengo q irme, taro, cuida a mi niña, adios- se despide y se va

Taro: -ve a raki- eres muy…. Como se dice?

Raki: rara? Me alegro de conocer a alguien como yo, encerio, no soy la unica, me sentia rara y sola en el mundo, pero, tu, eres un milagro de la vida- le agarra la cara

Taro: ¬¬ yo solo hago mi trabajo niña!- la regaña con frialdad - ahora…. Anda, haz lo q siempre haces

Raki: ayy q carácter tienes, hasta perece q nunca has estado serca de una mujer ¬¬…. Sigueme, tengo cosas q hacer q estar discutiendo con un inmaduro- se adelanta

X otro lado hinata dejo el hospital para ir a ver a gaara a suna, con todas las fuerzas del mundo se fue decidida a irse…..al llegar a suna, ella paso x el pasillo esperandop encontrarse con el hombre q amaba y deseaba tanto ^^, en el camino se encuentra a matsuri cargando algunos papeles

Matsuri: ahh hinata-sama cuanto tiempo sin verla, han pasado meses…. Sin verla,no sabe cuanto la extrañamos u.u- algo cansada con los papeles q traia

Hinata: lose…buscaba a gaara pero….

Matruri: venga al despacho de gaara-sama el me dijo q le dijiera algo….pero es en privado- se detiene un momento y la voltea a verImagen

La llevaba al despacho de el… matsuri se sienta en la silla de el, hinata se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

Matsuri: gaara-sama me dijo q…. antes de q se fuera en el viaje de 3 meses, me contó q el todavía te amaba q iba a esperarte para toda la vida si fuera necesario, es mas- le entrega una carta- toma, el te la escribio ^^

Hinata: la toma- grasias- ve la carta y la acarisia- gaara- dice en voz baja

Matsuri: te dejare a solas para q la leas ^^- se levanta de la silla y se va.

Hinata: empieza a leer la carta

"querida hinata:

Si estas leyendo esta carta es porq te animaste a leerle x lastima x mi, tenia q alejarme unos dias y pensar en lo q hare con mi vida….

Ya no se q hacer sin ti….. Te daria el divorcio si tu me lo pidieras, pero, tu tienes mi corazon, y decidí salir de viaje para…. Alejarme de ti ….como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

Si quieres saber como se llama la persona con quien te fui infiel, te lo dire… se llama…..raki, no se se me apellido, pero, se ve de familia rica.

Si la vez, dile no le guardo rencor, solo la veo con asco,q la odio, ya q me ire 3 meses y no volvere…tal vez encuentre a alguien especial de quién me enamore, aunq no pueda olvidarme de ti

Te amo…siempre te amare…

Atte. gaara no sabaku "

Hinata derrama unas cuantas lagrimas, se las limpia y pega a su pecho la carta de el….

Se iba de vuelta a konoha, decepcionada de lo q habia hecho, dejarlo ir era su unico error, pero q podia hacer?….nada, lo malo ya estaba hecho… pero ya sabia el nombre de esa mujersuela , pero no sabia q esa era la hija de mikoto, la mujer q le habia dado su confianza.

Hinata se fue de inmediato con mikoto, necesitaba encontrarse con akio, hablar con ella… toca la puerta de mikoto con desesperacion- mikto! Abreme x favor!. Toca la puerta

Mikoto: abre la puerta- q pasa?! Xq tocas con violencia!- dice molesta

Hinata: mikoto! Necesito hablar con akio!

Mikoto: claro ve……esta…

Ve q hinata sube las escaleras… dejando a mikoto con la palabra en la boca- q raro… q bicho le pico?- se quedo tan confundida, se toca su vientre- bebe, q crees q tendra…. Sabes? Necesitamos comer algo…. Tengo hambre….tambien tu ^^, si no me equivoco- dice con cariño

Hinata entro a la habitacion de akio, no la ve ahí, asi q la busco x toda la casa, hasta q la vio en el cuarto de descanso….ahí con su psicologa- perdon x interumpir…esq queria hablar contigo Akio- se sienta en un sillon- q cansada estoy! =.=

Yami: q te pasa? Te sientes bien?

Akio: ….- la miro confundida

Hinata: escucheme psicologa , lo q dire es confidencial y supersecreto, guardara el secreto?Imagen

Yami: soy psicóloga es mi deber no decir lo q mis pacientes me cuentan- dice paciente y tranquila.

Akio: fuiste a ver a gaara?

Hinata: sip…. Me dijo el nombre con la que me engaño

Akio: dime… te escucho

Hinata: se llama raki!- dice enojada

Yami y akio: QUE?!!!!!- se caen de la impresión

Hinata: que? Dije algo malo?

Yami: tengo q irme, ustedes hablen- se pone de pie y se va de ahi

Akio: hinata u^^ te dijo gaara?

Yami: sipi, el me lo dijo, creeme no me estoy volviendo loca ¬¬- se cruza de brazos

Akio: hina…..- la interrumpe

Hinata: sabes de alguien con ese nombre?

Akio: "si le digo q raki es la hija de mikoto, me mataria y me odiaria mucho, saber q la traicione, ayy dios q hago?"- pensa desesperada

Hinata: q pasa akio? Eso significa un no?

Akio: si, no se de nadie con ese nombre.- cambia el tema- como te fue con gaara? ^^- finje una sonrisa

Hinata: el….se fue

Akio: como q se fue?

Hinata: se fue de viaje 3 meses, de negosios, tu sabes

Akio: ahh,,hinata- la toma de las manos- siento x todo lo q te ha pasado, espero q seas feliz después de todo

Hinata: no! Eso jamás , odio a la mujer q me quito la felicidad!

Akio: hinata no digas cosas de las q te puedes arrepentir después

Hinata: no akio! Sabes? Estoy harta q me traten como una niña, no lo soy, desde ahora buscare a esa mujersuela , ella me quito la felicidad, y … y… ahora, yo se la quitare.

Akio: ni siquiera la conoces!- protesta molesta

Hinata: marisha esta en coma en el hospital! Naruto esta muerto, la hermana de marisha, diva, esta triste, con ganas de morir xq el hombre q amo murio!!

Akio: ho no! Marisha?, pero q…q paso?

Hinata: no lo se, un veneno esta en su cuerpo, es el mas poderoso de todos los venenos, nadie puede salvar a marisha!

Akio: dios! Izumo! Maldita sea, xq no pense en eso, pensara en matar a marisha, para luego, matar a su hijo…

Hinata: quieres decir q izumo causo esto?

Akio: no lo se, puede ser…

Hinata: estoy confundida, sabes! Me voy, tengo q pensar- se va corriendo de la haitacion de akio

Akio: hinata!!! Espera!!!!!….-grita tratando de detenerla- Raki es la hija de mikoto- dice susurrando- dios, haz q todo esto se solucione, q no pase una tragedia mas….- suplica a dios

Al dia siguente, en la mañana, raki fue temprano a infiltrarse enlos documentos, taro hizo vigilancia para q nadie la descubriera , ella busco entre los documentos y carpetas alguna pista….después de varios minutos encontro esos documentos, pero x accidenté te cayo un objeto q cayo al piso y eran vidrios en el piso….

El vigilante de ahí ole el ruido Y camina de inmediato para alla, al asomarse x el pasillo no ve a nadie, pero camina hacia la puerta y taro se puso enfrente de el con sus ojos rojos- vayase de aki y no diga nada- le ordena sin dejarlo de mirara a los ojos, mirandolo fijamente , mientras q los ojos del guardia se pusieron rojos ya q habia caido en la orden q esos ojs le habia ordenado….- si señor- el hombre obedece y se va de ahí, parecia sonambulo

Taro: olle apurate, nos van a descubrir pronto- le avisa ya q estaban a punto de descubrirlos

Raki: ya voy, espera…auch!- se corto x accidente con un vidrio- demonios!.- toma los papeles y sale de ahí- anda vamonos

Taro: te lastimaste?

Raki: sip, pero no importa, eso sera después

Taro: salgamos x la ventana

Raki: pero…. Nos veran

Taro: prefieres ariesgarte?!

Raki: abre la ventana y se sale

Taro: esperame afuera, ahorita vuelo….- cierra la ventana

Raki se va lejos de ahí… pasaban media hora y taro no venia….. Ve una sombra la toma de la cintura y la pega al cuerpo de este, era taro-- shhh, ya volvi- dice en voz baja.

Raki: donde demonios estabas?!

Taro: q crees niña? Estba recogiendo el mugrero q tu hiciste, si veian la sangre sabrian q alguien estuvo ahí

Ella se sonrojo ya q su cara estaba muy cerca de el y sus cuerpos estabn muy juntos- eres…. Muy..- le dice el mientras rozaba sus labios inespertos con los labios de ella- hermosa…- ella trato dealejarse de el,pero el la acorralo contra un arbol- ta….taro…xfavor …..detente,esto no es….bueno…- la respiración de ella se empezo a acelerar ya q esos ojos rojos de el le provocaban un efecto de lujuria y pasion- tu no dices q hacer- la calla con un beso en los labios, ella obvio q no correspondio al beso.

Raki: se aleja de el- olle te advertire algo!…no me vuelvas a tocar ¬////¬

Taro: ñ_n bien como tu quieras- toma los documentos y le da la espalda- vamonos - dice serio

Raki: vamonos

Entran al edificio como si nada, y ahí en la entrada estaba takumi, fumando, como siempre, al verla q se acercaba, sonrie triunfadoramente - vaya, q rapido… hasta yolo huniera hecho mas lento jajajaaja- se rie

Raki: toma…. Ahora, cual es mi recompensa?

Takumi: mmm nose ….q quieres?

Raki: solo quiero preguntarte algo…. Xq nobu esta tan serio conmigo?

Takumi: raki…. Eso solo puedo decir el, si te lo digo tu me odiarias y me dirias q xq el no te lo dijo en persona y q es un cobarde

Raki: terminara conmigo?!

Takumi: q comes q adivinas? Olle …preguntaselo a el- toma los documentos - debo irme, tengo q firmar algunos cheques, adios taro, raki- se va

Taro: lo siento x lo q te paso

Raki: pero…

Taro: si quieres yo lo golpeo x ti

Raki: yo crei q….- lo abraza

Taro: no te preocupes, todos tenemos una consecuencia - corresponde al abrazo de ella

Nobu: ahh raki queria hablar contigo- la ve abrazada de taro

Raki: idiota!!!!- golpea a nobu tan fuerte q lo deja inconsciente

Taro: vaya, no crei q hicieras eso

Raki: vamonos , no quiero recoger la basura- mira a nobu con despresio y se va de ahí

Taro: yo q tu, le pedía perdon….- alcanza a raki

Hinata se fue a konoha, abre la puerta de la casa de tenten y se hecha a llorar, tenten la abraza tratando de consolarla- llora hinata, desahogate, llora todo lo q quieras, hazlo- hinata le explico a tenten todo lo q le habia pasado…. Tenten la escucho y le dio el consuelo q tanto necesitaba.

Pasaban 2 dias…. Todo seguia igual, raki no le hablo a nobu, solo se refugiaba en taro, quien la comprendio y la ayudo a superarlo, pero…solo provoco q su odio creciera dentro de su corazon …, odio a nobu y en su interior queria matarlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo, se contuvo y aguanto, eso provoco q sintiera una clase de aprecio hacia taro… quien casi no hablaba,pero siempre la escuchaba.

Izumo como habia fracasado en su mision, sugimoto y ela planearon un mejor plan- izumo te presento a… kasumi…shang, el nos ayudara a capturar a raki y a un tal taro

Kasumi: este es el plan, debemos matar a taro

Izumo: quien es taro?

Kasumi: es… el maldito niño q sobrevivio a todos mis ataque, aunq mate a su madre y asu padre, sobrevivio! Tenemos q desasernos de el…. Aunq…. Es el guardaespaldas de esa niña

Izumo: q tan especiales son ellos?

Sugimoto: adivina

Izumo: no lo se, solo diganme

Kasumi: raki y taro, tienen una habilidad q puede destruir al mundo, he tratado de matar a todos los q tienen el geass, pero, solo ellos dos son sobrevivientes

Izumo: q es el geass?

Sugimoto: te va a interesar tener mas cerca de raki, después de q lo oigas

Kasumi: es una habilidad q solo la heredan muy pocos al nacer, 5 de cada 10 niños la heredan., pero raki es la ….como la reina, y taro es como su esclavo, el rey, si matamos a uno ella estara vulnerable de cualquier ataque

Izumo: cuando los mataremos?

Sugimoto: no lo se, tenemos q planearlo todo, en 5 o 6 meses, hay q esperar .

Izumo: deacuerdo esepremos, no queremo empezar con el pie equivocado.


	37. Chapter 37

**Se iba a planear una gran fiesta, hiroshi le habi dado dinero a raki para q se comprara un vestido, etc…..todo lo q faltaba, querian q conocieran a su orgullo, pero raki no sabia, q gaara estaria en la gran fiesta, junto con todos los invitados….**

Raki se fue a comprar algo de ropa, taro l acompaño para q ella eligiera el vestido adecuado para ese gran baile.

Mientras caminaban buscando un lugar donde vendieran vestidos hermosos….platicaron un poco.

Raki: supongo q no sabes bailar, vdd?  
Taro: no  
Raki: que! Me….estas mintiendo vdd?  
taro: …-niega con la cabeza  
Raki: entonces te buscare a alguien q te enseñe a bailar…mmmm piensa raki, piensa…dejame checo- busca en su bolsa- mmm nada, bien hay q usar el plan b- toma la mano de taro- ven, buscaremos algo  
Taro: …- solo la sigue

Después de varios minutos de buscar algo…. Ve q habia unas clases de baile hay en un gran local exclusivo y gratis- genial- abraza a taro- te dije q siempre le pongo solucion a nuestros problemas- el no contesta al al abrazo ni a su comentario- ahora vamos ahí, necesitos q estes listo,ya q tu seras el primero en bailar conmigo, ok?- el solo hace una expresion en su rostro estaba irritado, raki era su cruz- tomare eso como un si- contesta ella x el.

Ambos se acercan ahí, una señora de unos 40 años, raki habla un poco con esa señorapara explicarle el problema , taro solo veia todo el lugar, lleno de gente desconocida….

Raki: entonces me ayudara?  
¿?: claro señorita, lo q sea x la hija de hiroshi  
Raki: bien, bien, tome le dejare a mi amigo aki, usted le enseña mientras q yo hago unas cosas  
¿?: claro señorita, ven taro, no tengas miedo- lo mete adentro junto con los demas gente  
Taro: a donde crees q vas niña?  
Raki: hasta q te animas a hablar!, eso no importa ahora, solo quiero q aprendar unpoco, no tardo nada, 4 horas x si acaso, debo verme hermosa  
Taro: cuidate -.-  
Raki: siempre lo hago- se va  
¿?: q linda chica , tu debes ser su novio no?  
Taro: no, su guardaespaldas  
¿?: en mi opinion, parecen mas novios q eso

Mientras raki buscaba un vestido hermoso;x otro lado gaara se estaba arreglando para el baile, busco un traje blanco , kankurou lo ayudo a alegrarse.

Kankurou: olle no entiendo, xq viniste aquí, hinata debe estar pasandosela muy mal- mientras se areglaba el cabello- aunch! Esta corbata es insoportable- se trata de aflojar la corbata un poco  
Gaara: hiroshi me invito, hace años q no lo veo, debo pensar un poco y aclarar mis pensamientos  
Kankurou: pero… ya no amas a hinata…. Xq tengo un mal presentimiento de q te encontraras a alguien no muy agradable.  
Gaara: raki? Ellla ya no me interesa, crei q estaba enamorado de ella, pero, ella es muy rara es como si la vieras a los ojos…vieras a …otra persona, a alguien q espera salir como un leon atacando a su presa  
Kankuruo: cucu! Ola? Pareces enamorado de ella, encerio  
Gaara: nome importa, yo amo a hinata, pero,… si ella no quiere estar conmigo no la obligare  
Kankuruo: ya es hora de q te busques a otra chica- se acuesta en la cama y come algo  
Gaara: mejor callate , necesito tomar aire fresco- se quita el chaleco- necesito una ducha- se va a tomar algo de ropa para alistarse a bañar  
Kankurou: vaya, este sera un dia malo….

X otro lado en el escondite, izumo y sugimoto planearon la primera fase del plan super malvado.

Sugimoto: habra un baile, tu, te pondras un vestido hermoso, te pondras una peluca, te haras pasar como una mas de todos los invitados  
Izumo: y tu q haras?  
Sugimoto: en un momento a otro, cuando los invitados y parejitas esten bailando y… disfrutando del bals, etc, entrare x la ventana, mas bien, la rompere, la gente te asustara cuando yo secuestre a raki, la dulce niña, aunq tenga q matar a todos, matere a taro, un favorsito jajaja  
Izumo: bien, me parece bien ^^, cuenta con eso.

Hinata se sentia tan destrosada, no sabia q hacer, se quedo acostada en la cama, mirando ese techo….. Vio q alguien abrio la puerta, era kiba, el con una sonrisa.

Kiba: hinata!!! Cuanto tiempo, olle, tenten me dijo lo q paso, vine para sacarte a tomar aire fresco  
Hinata: …  
Kiba: vamos- la toma de las manos- levantate- la levanta- no te deprimas, no sabia q gaara te fuera infiel, creeme, se veia tan seriecito y mira con q nos salio, todo un mujeriego jajajaa- se rie  
Hinata: kiba!!!- empieza a llorar- no me lo recuerdes!!  
Kiba: perdon, perdon, - la abraza- esq se me salio, no lo volvere a decir  
Hinata: ya ni se ni q pensar!!!  
Kiba: vamos- la carga en su hombro- te sacare de aquí  
Hinata: bajame!!! Kiba sueltame me da pena!- tartaba de safarse

En la fiesta, ya estaba lista, todos los invitados conversaban y se tomaban unas bebidas junto con otras personas, brindando e otras cosas.

Taro estaba fuera del baño de las damas, ella se maquillaba para ve  
Hermosa…. Según yo jajaja, enrente de el pasaba gaara y kankurou, kankurou andaba acomodandose la corbata, gaara con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba hacia el frente, gaara con una mirada disimulada volteo a ver a taro, el tmb lo miro, esas miradas q reflejaban la desesperación, amor, odio, etc…..

Raki salio del baño ya lista para todo , ve q taro no dejaba de mirar a u lado- pasa algo taro?- el la volteo a ver y no dijo nada

Raki: vamonos, recuerda q mi padre me presentara a todo el mundo ^////^  
Taro: ehh….raki…..presiento q hoy habra mas q lagrimas en tus ojos  
Raki: a q te refieres?  
Taro: te dare un consejo, no hables con nobu, te lastimara mas de lo q ya te lastimo y habra mas odio en tu corazon  
Raki: te estas volviendo loco?…. Eres una persona - camina alrededor de el.- rara  
Taro: mejor vamonos, llegaremos tarde.

Gaara se acerca de hiroshi- hola, cuanto tiempo, no?- hiroshi se asombra al ver a gaara, ta q gaara nunca habia salido de zuña

Hiroshi: gaara? Vaya, hace tiempo q no te veia, como te animaste a salir de ese desierto?- dice feliz  
Gaara: nose, no teni anda q hacer y vi tu carta  
Hiroshi: me alegro, te presentare a mi hija, la tuve q traer de la casa xq ella me insistio tanto q… ya sabe conmo son los hijos, piden y piden mas  
Gaara: ya me lo imagino - sonrie

Kankurou estaba viendo a todas las mujeres, tan bellas….. Se acercaba a una y empezaba a hablar con una y luego0 con otra.

Taro se asomo a ver a la gente- hay mucha gente, estas lista?  
Raki: lista, deseame suerte ^^  
Taro: suerte- le da una pequeña sonrisa

Raki bajaba x las escaleras lentamente, se veia tan hermosa con ese vestido, taro bajo detrás de ella, tenia q cuidarla, esa su trabajo

Muchos voltearon a verla, ya q se veia hermosa, gaara volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de q era raki, esa mujer q le destruyo la vida…. Ella se VEI atan feliz, pues claro, lo era, gaara camino entre los invitados para acercarse a ella, per ya cuando se iba a acercar a ella ve q hiroshi la abraza!

Hiroshi: hija!…te vez hermosa, igualita q tu madre, tan hermosa como siempre- orgulloso de su hija, le da un beso en la frente  
Raki: grasias, adivina? Taro aprendio a bailar- toma el brazo de taro y lo póne aun lado de ella  
Hiroshi: lo obligaste o x su voluntad?  
Raki: a pues…..lo obligue, el no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado  
Hiroshi- eso es verdad taro?  
Taro: si… su hija es algo…. Presionadora  
Hiroshi: vete acostumbrando

La música empezo a sonar, una música tranquila, las parejas empezaron a bailar, hiroshi se fue…. Dejando solos a taro y a raki, ellla se colgo del cuello de el- me sacas a bailar, sip?anda y te dare todo lo q tu quieras- con ojos de perrito

Taro: la toma de la mano - vamos, pero conste q si me equivoco o es mi culpa  
Raki: se rie- jajá jajá anda, vamos enseñame

Ambos se colocan en medio de toda la gente y la toma de la cintura y ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.. Y empiezan a bailar de una forma lenta sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

Taro: no has hecho nada malo?- le platica mientras bailaban  
Raki: en el pasado cuando tenia 14 años, mate a una persona  
Taro: y yo…..- se aserca asu oido- queme un bosque entero junto con personas q me querian matar.  
Raki: wow, eso debio ser…. Exitante  
Taro: no sabes como me senti, sentia una paz en mi corazon - sonrie maliciosamente

Raki: roba sus labios con los de el- he hechon mas cosas, peores de las q has hecho, tu matas gente y yo las hago sufrir- le da un beso pequeño en la mejilla cerca de sus labios  
Taro: con lo q me dicen tus ojos, me las imagino

X otro lado, mientras estos se seducian cof cof! ; hiroshi estaba en el bar, tomandose unos tragos, takumi, y nobu se acercan a el

Takumi: quieres un cigarrillo?- le enseña un cigarro  
Hiroshi: sip, hace 2 años q no fumo- toma el cigarrillo y se lo pone en la boca.  
Takumi: lo enciende- xq no fumabas?  
Nobu: …- se le queda viendo a taro y raki: **aquí hay gato enserrado  
Hiroshi: yo y mikoto, teniamos q planear lo del bebe, y… tenia q dejar de fumar, le afectaria al bebe  
Takumi: mm cuando mi ex esposa estaba esperando a yuko, no deje de fumar, y mira a yuko, sano y sano, ese niño es mi orgullo  
Nobu: no tenia 3 hijos?  
Takumi: sip, pero…. Sus madre no me dejaron verlos, solo yuki me tuvo compasión y me dejo ver a yuko, se parecia tanto a mi.  
Hiroshi: asi son los niños, igualitos a sus padres o mamas …. Nobu, estas algo extraño, te pasa algo?  
Nobu: nop, esq… no dormi de tanto pensar en esto, cuanto les costo este lugar?  
Takumi: mas de 120 mil, pero, yo di ese dinero, tenin q adornarlo y toda la cosa**

Volviendo con mikoto, ella se encontraba leeyendo libros como siempre, akio de curiosa se sento a u lado de ellla mientras q ella seguiea leyendo

Akio: mikoto, no te has enamorado de 2 personas a la vez?  
Mikoto: mmm haber dejame pensar… en primer lugar: xq me preguntas eso  
Akio: esq…. Nose, solo tengo curiosidad  
Mikoto: sip, estaba ena,orada de hiroshi y takumi, pero decidi mejor a hiroshi, ya q lo q sentia x takumi, era solo afecto .  
Akio: tenias novio antes de q conocieras a hiroshi?  
Mikoto: SIP ^^. Ahh hace tiempo q nadie me hacia esa pregunta, solo me la pregunto raki, pero, tu eres la segunda en preguntarme  
Akio: entonces?  
Mikoto: se llamaba sugimoto, era mi novio era , el hombre mas bueno y lindo de todos hasta q…- su tono de voz empezo a cambiar melancolicamente- paso ese accidente  
Akio: q paso?  
Mikoto: el murio…. Quemado, el se sacrifico x mi, yo iba a buscarlo ya q me dijieron q algo habia pasado, q la mision se puso muy peligrosa, a mi no me importo y fui a ver si el estaba bien…. El estaba enre el fuego, no podia escapar, yo intente rescatarlo pero….no recuerdo muy bien pero… yo iba a morir y el me rescato, dando su vida x mi u.u  
Akio: debio ser muy triste para ti, vdd?  
Mikoto: yo lo amaba, le entrege todo de mi, incluso le iba a decir q estaba embarazada, pero…..fue demasiado tarde, mis padre cuando lo supieron me corrieron de la casa, yo me fui lejos, para q nadie me encontrara, hasta q conoci a hiroshi- feliz- el me ospedo en si casa y ahí vivi hasta q el me propuso casarme con el  
Akio: vaya la suerte q tuviste- intrigada a esa historia  
Mikoto: vaya q fuimos feliz, cuando nacio ryusaki, hiroshi lo tomo entre sus brazos y…. lo quizo como su propio hijo, pero después yo queria una niña, hiroshi me dijo q a lo mejor no podiamos tener una niña y pensamos en una opcion mas rapida y…cuando fuimos a adop….- calla algo mue importante- eso es todo!  
Akio: dime! A quien adoptaste? Es eso verdad? Raki es adop!!  
Mikoto: le tapa la boca a akio- shhhhh! Callate, dios , ya descubriste el secreto q le ocultamos a raki, akio quitare mi mano si me prometes q no diras nada.  
Akio: dice si con la cabeza.  
Mikoto: la suelta- q bien…- suspira- lo buieno q raki esta con hiroshi, sino soy mujer muerta  
Akio: vaya, x eso raki es tan distinta a todos?  
Mikoto: distinta en q sentido?  
Akio: nose, tiene un carácter distinto….. No se, es como ….

El timbre suena, era una chica de cabello negro, la chica entra a la casa- donde rayos estoy?!, eyy tu la de los ojos azules, donde esta misaki?  
Mikoto: hermana?!  
Midori: mmm hermana! Ahhaha!!! Q emosion- la abraza- baya, no crei q vivieras en esta casa tan grande, y muy linda  
Mikoto: tuve la dicha de casarme y vivr aquí

Ambas hermanas hablaron, y seconocieron, después de tantos años pudieron verse cara a cara, se parecian tanto.

Midori: perdo x no llegar antes, esq tennia niños q cuidar  
Mikoto: no impirta, lo q importa esq estas aquí, con nosotras.  
Midori: y … donde esta tu esposo?  
Mikoto: salio de viaje, pero cuentame, como te hhha ido?  
Akio: mikoto… luego hablamos  
Mikoto: bien….sera mejor q descanses akio

Misaki estaba explorando la casa, va ala oficina de hiroshi la cual estaba abierta, al parecer la sirvienta x accidente la dejo abierta.. Al abrir la puerta….  
Akio: q hace?  
Misaki: ahahha!!! - se asusta- me asustaste- trata de respirar- q haces aquí tu?  
Akio: iba a salir a pasear un poco, me acompaña?  
Misaki: claro, vamos, de pasada, nos conocemos un p  
oco.

En el baile… el celular de takumi….empieza a sonar - tengo q atender una llamada , orita vengo- se aleja de ellos y contesta- digan ?

Yuko: papa? Eres tu?  
Takumi: yuko! Hola hijo como estas?  
Yuko: bien papa, esq…. Supiste q en casa de hiroshi hubo un accidente? Iba a visitar a akio para verla, pero no he tenido tiempo  
Takumi: q clase de accidente?  
Yuko: no lo se, pero se q ya todo esta bien…  
Takumi: asi q…ya eres novio de akio? Eehh, vaya, elige bien a las chicas, no quiero q pases x lo mismo q pase yo ^^  
Yuko: no somos novios, le dije q lo pensara, pero creo q ya se le olvido jeje  
Takumi: hijo, no la presiones, dale tiempo, yo creo ryusaki ya la anda conquistando, y coqueteando, ten cuidado con el, he oido q es un mujeriego y q se acuesta con todas.  
Yuko: tendre cuidado papa ^^, cuidate , te quiero mucho papa  
Takumi: yo tmb hijo ^^- cuelga- aii este niño va x mal camino

Izumo se acerca de nobu( como esta disfrasada, nadie la reconoce, recuerden) - hola guapo no me invitas a….-pasa su dedo indice x los labios de el- bailar.

Nobu: mmm claro, no tengo nada q hacer- la toma de la mano y se la lleva hasta la pista a bailar

Hiroshi se queda ahí, piensa un poco y ve q una mujer se sienta a un lado de el… la mujer voltea a ver a hiroshi- hola hiroshi, cuanto tiempo no?… ya hace 18 años q no nos vemos ^^- era ella, la ex esposa de hiroshi, la mujer q lo habia traicionado

Hiroshi: tamiko?  
Tamiko: sip, la misma q canta y baila jején ^^, solo queria pedirte perdon, te andaba buscando x todos lados, solo para decirte q losiento….aunq creo q tu no estas de humor, vdd?… todavía estas enojado conmigo u.u  
Hiroshi: no…no es eso, sabes? …yo tmb soy culpable, nunca te ponia atencion, me importaba mas el trabajo q tu, x eso tu te buscaste a otro para sentirte querida, no?  
Tamiko: tienes razon, ese idiota ya lo deje, mmm **solo le importo el, asi q decidi ir al medico porque….- la interrumpe  
Hiroshi: pero…no podias embarazarte, xq fuiste al medico?  
Tamikot: dejame terminar cariño…. Me sentia muy sola y fui al medico, xq me sentia mareada, bala,bla,…tu sabes, yo crei q estaba esperando, pero…. Fue una falsa alarma, asi q pasaron 5 años y descubri q estaba embarazada, de milagro, no sabia como hacerle, si hablarte, no sabia…  
Hiroshi: q q fue? Niño o niña?  
Tamiko: fue una hermosa niña, tiene 16 años, se parece tanto a mi, y de carácter a ti, nose, al pareceralio a ti, pero…no te preocupes, no te dire q te hagas responsable ni q me respondas, no quiero se r una estorbo para ti  
Hiroshi: segura q es mi hija?  
Tamiko: SIP ^^, si no me crees no me creas, te entiendo…. Sera mejor q…. no le diga nadie de q tienes una hija, me quedare callada…**

Se levanta para irse, hiroshi de una forma a otra se arepiente y acepta el perdon de ella, impide q ella se vaya - espera tamiko- ella voltea a verlo

Hiroshi: se acerca de ella- llevame con ella  
Tamiko: ella …. Se quedo en casa  
Hiroshi: mañana ve a bsucarme, quiero conocerla y comprobar q es mi hija  
Tamiko: tu crees q miento!!!- dice en vpoz alta- piensa lo q quieras, no me importa! Ya me voy…. Sigues igual q siempre- se va de ahí  
Hiroshi: suspira- aii q he ehcho? Esa niña me enecesita….. Donde esta raki?- la busca con la mirada- donde rayos se metio esa niña!

Afuera de la fiesta estaba raki y taro estaban afuera tomando un poco de aire, frente a ellos estaba una fuente, la fuente estaba iluminada x luces azules, q alumbraban su alrededor azul, ella se esntia muy feliz

Taro solo miraba esa fuente, posa una mano en la cintura de ella- olle te contare un secreto q nadie sabe, solo te lo contare ati, deacuerdo?- el la miro a los ojos y se puso entrente de ella- dime te escucho

Raki: ….-suspira- cuando tenia 14 años mi vida cambio cuando paso algo q me destruyo la vida y me undi en el odio y la soledad  
Taro: q te paso?  
Raki: mate a mi tio, xq el….. Abuso de mi, cuando lo mate …senti una gan placer, me senti tan bien, nadie sospecho de mi, lo planie todo.  
Taro: la abraza- clamate….yo estoy aquí nadie te hara daño.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y cerro los ojos, el la toma de los brazos y la besa…se correspondieron al beso…sintiendo una paz en su corazonm, cada segungo q se besaban significaba ese amor q estaba cresiendo cada vez mas, los unia un sentimiento de osio , y sangre

Sangre q ambos tuvieron q corres para sentirse bien consigo mismos, eran 2 asesinos q mataban para defenderse, defenderse de la gente q los miraba como 2 extraños q no merecian ser amados …

Ollen una voz q le llaman a raki…..- raki!! Hija estas ahí!!- grita hiroshi ya q ella no estaba bailando ni nada jeje…. Raki se separa rapidamente de taro( para los q digasn q taro es un nombre muy feo, taro significa= hijo primogénito ) ….

Raki: mi padre nos vera , si q actua normal-se distancia apropiadamente.  
Taro: ok….- se distancia de ella

: no te lo puedo decir, hay cosas q son muy privadas q… no puedo decir  
Hiroshi: bien…. Recuerda q estare aquí para lo q tu quieras ^^, toma- le da un sobre- es para ti, tomalo como un regalo- se va de ahí  
Taro: mira el sobre- q sera esto?  
Raki: taroooo!- se le hecha ensima para abrazarlo  
Taro: **tu otra vez?  
Raki: hay q carácter, vamos a bailar, anda, plisssss- hace ojos de perrito  
Taro: bien… si es lo q quieres**

X otro lado ryusaki lo diron de alta y mikoto fue x el, ya en casa, lo llevaron a la habitacion. Mikoto lo cuido 3 minutos y después se fue de la habitacion para q el descansara, akio entro a la habitacion d el- ryusaki emmm no se q decirle de lo q paso- dice apenada

Ryusaki como habia caido en las trampas de izumo, creyo q akio lo habia lanzado x las escaleras, asi q la miro con desconfianza y la trato con dureza- q quieres? Matarme hazlo, no hay NADIE

Akio: xq me habla asi?  
Ryusaki: como q xq asi, tu intentaste matarme!- la acusa  
Akio: pero….. Yo solo quiero protegerlo!  
Ryusaki: protegerme de q?!!  
Akio: de izuo, ella es una mujer ma….  
Rysuaki: se levanta de la cama- escuchame, yo amo a …..izumo, no dejare q tu ni nadie le haga daño, me escuchas!- la toma de los hombros  
Akio: usted es un tonto! No sabe nada de la vida!!  
Ryusaki: lo unico q se, esq tu pensabas matarme a mi y a izumo!- la mira con odio- lasgate de esta casa, xq no soportare verte  
Akio: se safa de su agarre- dejeme, esta casa es de hiroshi-sama, yo me ire cuando se em pegue la regalada gana- lo abofetea

Ryusaki se enoja tanto q le iba a regresar la abofeteada, levanta su mano para golpearla, pero, akio lo detiene- q? me golpeara , anda, hágalo! Eso espero, cree q… yo soy la mala, pues le recomiendo q se calme xq yo…. Solo - empieza a llorar- haga lo q quiera, mi vida es un infierno, sufrir, mi padre abuso de mi, no sabe lo q senti, me ….. Sentia tan …tan….tan sola, desde q lo conoci crei q era una persona buena y amable….- ryusaki agacha la cabeza avergonzado….. Akio se aleja de el- usted me ayudom y yo…. Le servi, fui su amiga, como una hermana para usted y usted….me trata asi- se limpia las lagrimas, pero no logro dejar de llorar- me largo… si alguna vez necesita mi ayuda, no me busq lo odio…

Akio sale de la habitacion de el, se sentia tan sola, se sento en las escaleras a llorar, el timbre de la puerta suena, ella abre la puerta - q… quere!- no sabia q en la puerta estaba yuko, el al verla si, se preocupo x ella- yuko…. Ayudame….- ella lo abraza a el, el se pone de rodillas y se sienta en el piso tratando de consolarla

Yuko: q paso? Te hizo daño ryusaki?- mientras acariciaba su espalda  
Akio: lu odio… ya nadie me cree…..  
Yuko: vamos a tu cuarto,para q te sientas mas comoda- la carga- anda, ya no llores q eso no solucionara nada…..  
Akio: gra….grasi…as- mientras abrazaba el cuello de el

Yuko se la lleva hasta la habitacion de ella, la cuesta y se sienta aun lado de ella, ella se aferra a la sabana limpia y blanca y no deja de llorar, yuko la escucho y la abrazo para q no se sintiera sola en este m,undo tan cruel en el q ella estaba.

Izumo salio un momento para platicar con sugimoto quien ya tenia planeado explotar la ventana  
Izumo: en cuantas horas explotara?  
Sugimoto: programa el reloj de la bomba- q tal 3 horas?  
Izumo: bien…. Suficiente tiempo para escapar de ahí  
Sugimoto: seran 3 horas…q tal si descansamos un poco, necesito relajarme jajá jajá  
Izumo: lo besa- eres el mejor  
Sugimoto: lo se linda, mis hombres ya estan listos para no dejar ir a los invitados  
Izumo: me alegro- suspira

Nobu ve a raki con TARO, le intrigo tanto ir a acercarse a ellos… taro ve q el se acercaba y se pone enfrente de raki, para q el no la viera

Nobu: quiero hablar con ella, si no me dejas verla ….te…golpeare- lo amenaza  
Taro: no dejare q la lastimes **  
Raki: q…q pasa?…. 0.0 nobu…. Vete de aquí , no quiero verte ** **- lo rechaza  
Nobu: dejame explicarte, no debi… contarselo a takumi…  
lo siento, perdon  
Raki: ponte de rodillas- dice orgullosa- y pideme perdon  
Nobu: estas loca? Claro q no!  
Raki: entonces largate o si no , le dire a mi padre q abusaste de mi  
Nobu: eso no es cierto! En primer lugar…emmm… tu me provocaste y el sdo lugar , yo…. Accedí a tu tentacion  
Raki: dime,…. Me amaste? Deseaste tanto tenerme? Dime!!  
Nobu: si…yo te ame, pero… mi mente te aclaro y decidi terminar contigo, xq no me sentia seguro a tu lado  
Raki: bien… pues…. Taro golpealo, necesito desahogarme  
Nobu: espera…. Xq tu….  
Taro: lo golpea, dejandolo inconsiente- ya esta…te sientes mucho mejor?  
Raki: siii, me gusta como golpeas, ahh se siente tan bien…  
Taro: me alegro x ti, ahora?  
Raki: dejalo ahí jajajjajajajajja- se rie- se ve tan bien, tirado, como un animal muerto, tu q opinas?  
Taro: eres demasiado cruel  
Raki: lose, me encanta serlo. Jajajjajaja- se vuelve a reir  
Taro: ya somos dos.  
Raki: somos la pareja perfecta!! ..  
Taro: ¬////¬  
Raki: es mentira tontito- pone su dedo en los labios de el- tengo q …escoger a mis pretendientes, pero…  
Taro: … y como seria tu hombre perfecto?  
Raki: eso es privado,…. No te lo dire ^///^  
Taro: ~..~ ok, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida privada  
Raki: cierto, eres muy lindo, lo q daria x conocer te ante de q fueras mi guardaespaldas  
Taro: quieres ver algo?  
Raki: depende  
Taro: mañana en el lago, en la noche te lo enseñare, te vas a sorprender  
Raki: *.***

Kasumi, el q mato a los padre de taro… ve a taro a lo lejos, hesitaba matarlo, pero el era casi invensible, si se salvo desde q era bebe hasta q se convirtió en un hombre, era casi imposible matarlo, los ojos de el estaban casi en la ultima fase y se la evolución.

Kasumi: nose como matarte, te pareces tanto a tu padre, arogante y ignorante, q solo tenia ojos para tu madre, la amaba, y tu seras igual q el, enamorandote de la hija de mi esposa, yukiko xq tenias q embarazarte y darme una hija la cual no quiero y odio xq tiene tus malditos ojos- habla en voz baja, casi murmullo.  
¿?: señor shang, se siente bien?- toca su hombro  
Kasumi: manten vigilados a esos dos, la bomba esta a punto de explotar asi q salgamos **, no quiero morir.  
¿?: deacuerdo señor-_-**

Gaara ve a raki con el, necesitaba hablar con ella, reclamarle lo q le habia hecho..- maldita sea, quien es ese q la cuida?- con su tercer ojo la vigila , ve q taro se va un momento y va directo a donde esta ella, ella siente una presencia atrás de ella, creyo q era taro, equivocada, era gaara- ahhhh!- grita asustada.

Gaara le tapa la boca y se la lleva lejos de ahí, ella le muerde la mano , garaa le quita la mano ya q le dolio, asi q la carga en su hombro y se la lleva lejos - ayuda!!! Me estan secuestrando!!- ella grita para q alguien la salvara.

Gaara la baja al piso- callate! Nadie vendra!- la toma del brazo fuertemente. Ella ve q es gaara y sonrie malévolamente no dice nada.

Gaara: dime, q demonios haces aquí!  
Raki: auch! Me estas lastimando  
Gaara: eso no me importa!!- la toma las fuerte  
Raki: escucha cariño, me alegro de tanto verte- lo besa en la mejilla- jajjajajajjaja me encanta hacerte sufrir, alegrate, xq nunca te dejare en paz! Y si quieres maltratame pero…. No lograras nada ^^- sonrie orgullosa  
Gaara: la abofetea y le suelta el brazo- eso y mas te mereces!  
Raki: se agarra la mejilla- oye, estas tan enojado conmigo?  
Gaara: no sabia q hiroshi era tu padre **  
Raki: pues ya lo sabes, ahora tenme mas respeto o si no…  
Gaara: pideme disculpas!  
Raki: no me humillare de esa forma, yo nunca pedi perdon x lo q hago, estoy orgullosa de lo q soy, de lo q he hecho, jamás me he arrepentido de lo q hago, aunq me hagas sufrir, me maltrates, me tortures, jamas! JAMAS, ESCHUCHAME, JAMAS PEDIRE PERDON!!- lo mira con una mirada desafiante  
Gaara: eres… una cualquiera q se acuesta con todos para obtener lo q quiere!  
Raki: ** **callate!  
Gaara: no, no me callare! Eso es lo…q….**

Siente q alguien lo golpea, gaarav cayo en el piso, se limpia la sangre, taro abraza a raki,tratando de protegerla de el

Raki: taro… ayudame, el quiere hacerme daño! - derrama unas lagrimas


	38. Chapter 38

**Taro: calma, ya estoy aquí- no deja de mirar a gaara  
Gaara: xq la proteges tanto? Ehh es tu novia ,vdd?  
Taro: es mucho mas q eso, yo la protego de todo mal e icluso daria mi vida x ella si fuera necesario  
Gaara: asi, entonces? Te dire lo q me hizo esta….. Destruyo mi matrimonio, me sseparo de la m,ujer q amaba  
Taro: y? ella no estaba mentalmente consiente de lo q hacia!- trato de protegerla- dime…q hiciste durante tu infancia. Mataste? Asesinaste? Eso es peor de lo hizo ella  
Gaara: …. "como lo supo, este , debe ser su guardaespaldas, xq eso la cuida tanto"- penso el- (shikaku: mm parece q tengo algo de competencia, la mujer q deseo esta protegida x otro).  
Taro: sonrie malisiosamente- tomare eso como un si….  
Raki: mejor vamonos, tengo frio  
Taro: bien, como tu quieras.- ve a gaara- no la sigas, si vuelvo a enterarme q la has abofeteado de nuevo, te matare yo mismo**

La bomba estaba casi a punto de estallar, faltaban 1 hora o menos, sin embargo, cuando taro entro de nuevo al lugar, siente q alguien le susurra al oido " cuidado adentro, algo estallara y habra sangre y fuego ardiente" ve a yukiko q desaparecia entre las ojas de los arboles.

Taro camina disimuladamente x los arboles y le dice a raki al oido- sigueme la corriente- ella hace lo q el le pide y con una mirada disimulada ve q unos hombres se escondian entre los arboles e edificios.

Raki tmb los logra ver, el la acorrala en una pared para q los hombres creeyeran q eran novios , pone su cabeza x el cuello pareciendo q la fuera a besar- aquí hay algo raro, asi q quiero q cuando oigas una explosion o fuego te separes y busques un llugar para protegerte- ella no logro comprender- pero… a donde?- el paso su mano sobre el cabello de ella- no lo se, planean matar a alguien o a los invitados, nadie sospecha nada, asi q…si alguien trata de matarte, matalos y defendete.- al fin logro comprender lo q el decia - deacuerdo- el cierra los ojos y cuando los abre sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo

Un arbol empezo a insendiarse, era la señal! Pero segundos después se escucho una explosion y humo mucho humo, ella se asusto y cuando abrío los ojos ve q taro ya no estaba , asi q se fue a esconderse como el le habia decho, tenia q defenerse, ese era el plan

Gaara vio el fuego y ollo unos gritos de gente q gritaba auxilio o ayuda, asi q se elevo con la arena, unos hombres ven q gaara venia en ayuda para salvarlos asi q les lanzaron muchas dagas las cuales el esquivo, pero una le rozo muy cerca del traje blanco, rompiendolo un poco- diablo,esta nuevo ahora lo pagaran!- con la arena trato de araparlos, hizo una gran avalancha q se llevo todos los arboles, y se llevo bajo arena a los hombres

Dentro de la fiesta, la gente corria tratándo de buscar un refugio, pero los hombres los habian acorralado a todos, habia gente inconsiente, lo bueno q no habia niños, habia 25 hombres grandes ,delgados, y fuertes q estaban vigilando q nadie saliera del lugar.

Hiroshi se habia escondido en el baño, nadie lo logro ver, de milagro, pero….alguien entro al baño, hirosdhi ve unos pies abajo q se dirigian a donde estaba escondido el, espero el momento para atacarlo…. Empujo la puerta, golpeando enn la cabeza al enemigo, salio rapido de ahí, lo toma del cuello y lo empuja contra una pared- dime, quien te mando a q hicieras esto?!- le dice en voz baja al hombre

El hombre no contestaba, sin embargo, apreto mas el cuello de el, el hombre no podia respirar! Pero…necesitaba saber quien mando a hacerle daños a todos.

¿?- …..  
Hiroshi: quien? Dilo  
¿?- ka…..ka……shh- se queda inconsciente  
Hiroshi: maldición

Hiroshi deja al hombre en el suelo cuidadosamente, sale del baño, pero, sorpresa! Habia 5 hombres enfrente de el

¿?: señor kouga…. Si no quiere q le hagamos daño a la gente, entregese x las buenas.- dice uno de ellos  
Hiroshi: jamas, cuando sepan q nos secuestraron a todos, lo pagaran, vendran a ayudarnos!!!!  
¿?2: sujétenlo y atenlo para q no diga o haga nada estupido- dece otra persona

Los hombres sujetan a hiroshi de los brazos y se lo llevan arrastrando con la demas gente, uno aproecha para atarle las manos y vendarle los ojos.

Taro estaba en la ventana de mero arriba, nadie lo podia ver…. Si q busco con la mirada al lider de todos ellos y sorpresa la q se llevo, esos hombres no obedecian a nadie, pero la forma de atar a la gente y vendarle los ojos, era de kasumi, el hombre q mato a sangre fria a sus padres.- donde estara kasumi? … me las pagara, vengare la muerte de mis padres, aunq para eso tenga q dar mi vida…

X otro lado raki, tuvo q romperel vestido de abajo para tener mas flexibilidad, romio el vestido hasta q le llegara x un poquito x arriba de la rodilla, vio a su alrededor para ver a alguien…pero, solo habia alguien en la puerta de atrás.

Se acerca sigilosamente- tengo q desahacerme de el, para q la gente salga x atrás- disculpa amor, esq me perdi- le dice al hombre q estaba en la puerta

¿?: disculpa señorita, no puede estar aquí, es peligroso  
Raki: q tan peligroso?-se acerca seductoramente a el  
¿?: no….  
Raki: sabes? Tengo algo de frio, me podrias calentar un poquito- lo besa y pega su cuerpo al de el

El hombre empieza abesar a raki, raki toma algo para poder golpearlo…. Cuando empieza a hacerle casisias aell, ella lo golpea en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsiente- q asco, pero tengo q protegerme- toma de las manos al hombre y lo arrastra asia los arbustos, lo cubre bien, y sa va de ahí, para buscar a taro…

X otro lado en casa de mikoto, ryusaki bajo de su habitacion en la noche y tomo unas botellas de alcohol, una copa de vidrio, y empezo a tomar…..

Ya estaba tan borracho q hablaba solo con su imaginacion- xq….xq a…akio me…quizo matar…. Yo… la queria..mucho hip! Pero… es como todas!- se toma la botella entrera

Yuko ya se habiha ido de la habitacion de ella, se fue a su casa, pero le dijo a akio q vendria mañana para buscarla, akio acarisio la fotografia de ryusaki y suspiro- xq todo lo malo me pasa a mi?, dios, no permitas q nada le pase a nadie de esta familia u.u.

Se queda dormida … minutos después alguien entra a la habitación de ella, ella no olle nada, ya q se habia quedado profundamente dormida, ryusaki se sienta a un lado de ella y se le queda viendo

Ella siente una presencia a lado de ella y al abrir los ojos ve a ryusaki, con los ojos casi semiabiertos …..- ryusaki ….q hace aquí?- mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Ryusaki le tapa la boca a ella, ella trato de quitarle la mano de ahí , pero todo fue envano- shhh q nadie te oiga, estamos solos y nadie te escucha- se puso sobre ella y la toma de las manos para q no intentara golpearlo.

Akio: suelteme!!! Alejese de mi  
Ryusaki: me amas?  
Akio: ryusaki-san esta borracho, no sabe lo q dice  
Ryusaki: los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad! Te amo, te quiero, te deseo-

La besa , ella mueve la cabeza tratando de safarse de el pero, el no la dejo de besar….

Volviendo a la fiesta… raki busco a taro x todos lados pero no lo encontro…. siente q alguien le tapa la boca y la empuja hacia atrás, detrás de un gran arbol… - shh callate, nos veran- voltea y era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, de piel blanca, ella se separa de el

Raki: quien eres?!  
Sugimoto: hola… me llamo sugimoto dulzura, tu debes sesr raki ,verdad?  
Raki: no confio en usted!  
Sugimoto: tu eres, lo se, yo los puedo salvar, si planeamos un trato  
Raki: q clase de trato?  
Taro: …..- desde la ventana- no creo q sea tan tonta para creerle a el  
Raki: dime q trato  
Sugimoto: mira… yo doy la orden de q los dejen en paz, pero tu vendras con nosotros, q opinas?  
Raki: opino q, dime, tu q opinas de esto…doryuu heki

Un muro de tierra aparece en frente de ella, sugimoto le lanza varias dagas, pero todas quedan incrustadas en la gran pared… ella sube x ariba de las ventanas- atrapenla!!!!- sugimoto da la orden de atraparla, ella trata de corres y brincar a la vez, pero taro la toma de la toma entre sus brazos y de pronto el tiempo se detiene, todos se quedan quietos y sin moverse.

Raki: como hiciste eso?  
Taro: facil, mi geass es mas poderoso q el tuyo, puedo detener el tiempo y tu no  
Raki: presumido **  
Taro: mentirosa  
Raki: tonto  
Taro: ignorante  
Raki: sacame de aquí, no quiero discutir contigo  
Taro: a la orden**

Pasan 20 segundos y todos empiezan a moverse, confundidos, ya q taro ni raki estaban ahí.

X otro lado, akio termijno correspondiendo alos besos de ryusaki, quien estaba muy, muy borracho, ni sabia lo q hacia la pobre, xq a la mañana siguiente el no sabria nada de lo de anoche ni de ella…. Pero ella se sentia en la gloria ya q su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, estar con el, besandolo y acariciando su cuerpo

El se desiso de esa ropa q llevaba hasta quedar en ropa interior, ella solo tenia, unas pantaletas blancas y sosten blanco, el beso con pasion cada rincon, eses vientre plano, acarisio esas piernas,- ryu….ryusaki- san - era solo lo q ella decia, arrebatandoles suspiros a ella

Sentia las manos de el acasisiar las piernas de ella, esas piernas delgadas pero bellas, ella solo se abrazaba a esa espalda ancha y marcada de el, mientras q el le besaba el cuello.

X otro lado hiroshi y todos estaban atados y con los ojos vendados, nadie sabianada, solo oian ordenes de sugimoto e izumo q estaban ahí, q mandaban a buscar a taro y a raki quienes habian desaparecido mismeiosamente

Taro habia llevado a raki a la habitación para q se cambiara de ropa,se cambia de ropa y sale de la habitacion, para poder acabar con ellos, se van lejosde ahí para planear un plan

Taro: hay q planear como entrar sin q lastimen a la gente  
Raki: pero,…como  
Taro: no lo se…. Puedo quemar a alguien para q sepan q estamos atacandolos  
Raki: no lo se taro, se me hace muy peligroso  
Taro: tenemos q hacer un esfuerzo para salvarlos a todos

En el salon… todo seguia igual, hasta q alguien abrio la puerta de golpe… todos los hombre voltearon a verlo…- me buscaban?- era taro, con su valentia y fortaleza se enfrento a ellos.

Sugimoto: q bonito, vaya, hola taro- sarcásticamente saluda desde lejos  
Kasumi: cuantos años sin verte taro….no te veia desde q…eras un bebe..dime como murieron tus padres?- dice burlonamente  
Taro: callate!! Mis padres eran inocentes, tu no debias matarlos!!- furioso ya q estaba burlandose de sus padres  
Kasumi: pero a quien le importa eso?- orgulloso- te pareces tanto a tu padre, esa mirada, ere rostro, esa personalidad  
Taro: xq los matastes!! Ellos no tenian la culpa, q tenias en contra mia?  
Kasumi: me alegro de q me lo preguntes, veras, antes de q tu nacieras, yo me enamore de tu madre, imagina, estuve a punto de abusar de ella, pero ahí estaba tu padre, cuidandola!- mientras se acercaba a el- no tuve oportunidad, ya q cuando llegaste tu, eras una viva imagen de el, en todo te parecias, pero cuando mate a tu madre le dije cuanto la amaba, y la mate. Tupadre de suerte te rotegio, ya q no podias defenderte.

Taro lo toma del cuello y lo golpea a la pared, levantando el puño para golpearlo, su puño se prendio de fuego, sus ojos se convirtieron en un rojo de sangre…- anda…golpeame…pero..moriras en el in…tento- le advierte antes de pensara en golpearlo.

A taro eso no le importo y lo golpeo y lo tiro a l iso y lo pateo varias veces- le jure a mi padre q te mataria!- kasumi, escupe sangre, antes de q taro lo pateara denuevop , pero en la cara, olle un ruidoy volteo atrás, eran esos hombre q estaban listos para atacarlo,

¿?: si le das un golpe mas… raki kouga moriria  
Taro: tu crees q ella me importa? -ñn  
Kasumi: disfrutala un momento, luego matala  
Raki: ni lo pienses! Jamás me dejare tocar x ninguno de ustedes, malditos pervertidos!  
¿?: la abofetea- callate!  
Taro: vuelve a hacer eso y te matare!

El hombre q la habia abofeteado se insendio, se estaba quemando vivo!…raki se quedo traumada con eso, lo vio quemandose vivo, taro empieza a quemas vivos a todos los hombres q tabajan con kasumi, en sus ojos salieron lagrimas de sangre, raki aprovecho y desato a la gente y les quito la venda de los ojos- vaya, salgan x la salida de emergencias!- le decia a toda la gente, la gente corria, taro se empezo a reir, kasumi, de cobarde se fue de ashi, antres de q taro lo matara vivo…

Hiroshi: hija? Vete yo detengo a taro  
Raki: yo lo hare papa, tu vete  
Hiroshi: vete tu, es muy peligroso q estes aquí  
Raki: papa confia en mi cof cof co!!- empieza a toser x el humo q estaba ahí.  
Hiroshi: cuidate- le da un beso en la frente y se va

Taro se estaba riendo mientras quemaba todo el lugar… raki trato de evadir el fuego y salta y abraza a taro- detente, esto es …demasiado cruel- comienza a llorar- detente x favor, hazlo x tus padre q quieren q seas feliz, q no sufras como ellos!!!- el la abrazo y tomo su rostro y la volteo a ver a los ojos- calmate, todo estara bien.

X otro lado, akio estaba lista para lo q sea, ya nada le importaba,xq tenia al hombre q amaba, solo se ollo un grito de dolor n la habitacion, ryusaki con suma delicadeza acarisisio el cuerpo de ella sin lastimarla ni dañarla, ella cerro los ojos para relajarse mientras el besaba su cuerpo….

Minutos después ryusaki se queda dormido a un nlado d ella, ella lo cubrio a el cobija a ryuaki, quien estaba roncando y abrazando al mismo tiempo a akio- ryusaki-san… lo amo- le da un besito en la frente y se acuesta a un lado de el, para leugo dormir un poco.

Mikoto penso en muchas cosas, se acordo cuando raki y marisha se vieron, asi q saco la conclusión de q …raki le ocultaba algo… se levanto y se fue a la habitacion de raki, la cual al ir estaba cerrada con seguro, raki acostumbraba a cerrar su cuarto siempre, ya q temia x su intimidad.

Mikoto: se senta en el piso- q misterio me estas ocultando hija, espero q no sea lo q estoy pensando no hay copia de la llave de su cuarto?….mañana buscare esa llave, raki, lo siento, te prometi q no entraria a tu cuarto, pero, tengo q hacerlo- se levanta y se va a su habitacion para dormir.

**Al dia siguiente ryusaki se levanto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, movio su brazo a un lado y sintio a alguien, se levanto la sabanay vio q no tienia nada, pero nada de ropa, rapidamense se cubrio y trato de recordar lo q paso anoche pero, nada**

Volvea aun lado y ve a akio, sin nada de ropa! Solo la sabana q cubria su cuerpo, trago saliva de los nervios y levanto la sabana de donde estaba akio y ahí estaba ella, igual q el, sin ropa jeje.

Ryusaki: ai no q he hecho? Maa me matara si se entera q akio….y..yo…. Lo hicimos- mordiendoselas uñas  
Akio: ryu..saki-dice dormida  
Ryusaki: akio despierta!- la sacude para q se despierte.  
Akio: abre los ojos con pesadez- q pasa?…  
Ryusaki_: q hicimos anoche? Dime… trata de recordar  
Akio: u.u "sabia q me diria eso…"

No sabian q izumo llego ese mismo dia, se dirige al cuarto de ryusaki y cuando abre la puerta….. O.o… ahí estaban discutiendo , ve a los lados y todo lo q ve es …ropa, ropa interio, etc.. Ryusaki ni akio se dieron cuenta de q izumo habia abierto la puerta.

Izumo: ahhhhhh!!!!!!- grita  
Ryusaki: no, no, no es lo q parece amor..espera dejame explicarte  
Izumo: eres un maldito!!!!

Mikoto ollo el grito de izumo y de inmediato se paro para dirigirse a a la habitacion donde ocurririan esos gritos, - izumo q pasa-no comprendia la situación

Izumo: vealo x si misma T.T- dice llorando

Mikoto voltea a un lado, y ahí ve la traicion…. Rysaki y akio, jamás selo imagino, habia traicionado a yuko, el habia traicionado a izumo….!

Mikoto: ryusaki! Q significa esto!  
Akio: dejeme ezplicarle  
Mikoto: sabes akio, cuando me dijiste q lo amabas, no crei q fueras a hacer esto a mis espaldas…mejor dicho a nuestras espladas!  
Ryusaki: mama, ella no es culpabe  
Mikoto: claro q lo es! Cada cosa tiene una consecuencia! Espero q nadiese entere de esto xq este apellido sera denigrado x todos- comenza a llorando- confie en ti akio, te abrilas puerta de mi casa, para tu proteccion, y ahora…. - sale corriendo de ahí  
Izumo: terminamos! Me largo de aquí, ya me perdiste!  
Ryusaki: amor,perdoname  
Akio: se cubre con la sabana, toma su ropa y se va al baño  
Izumo: lo abofetea- te ame, me entrege ati, y,…asi es como me lo agradeces!  
Ryusaki: se viste- espera, no sabia lo q hacia  
Izumo: esta no te la voy a perdonar- se hace la victima

X otro lado, taro salio de la ducha con su cabello humedo y con una toalla en la cintura, , de pronto alguien entra a su habitacion SIN permido, Era raki, - olle perdon x entrar sin permido esq…tenia algo q decirte- lo ve- perdon, no sabia q te estabas vistiendo u^^

Taro: **sera mejor q me vista en el baño  
Raki: lo detiene- espera, solo queria decirte algo  
Taro: dime….  
Raki: grasias ^^, y….perdon x maltratarte tanto- le da un besito en la mejilla y sale de la habitacion  
Taro: ….no q no le gustaba perdonar… parece q le hacia falta un amigo, yukiko, en q problemas me has metido- se cruza los brazos  
Yukiko: ya alteraste el futuro- aparece sentada en la cama d el  
Taro: a q te refieres?  
Yukiko: solo te dire q… entre tu y raki habra mas q una amistad, pero…no te preocupes, lo puedes evitar si renuncias al trabajo en 5 semanas y te vas  
Taro: pero… eso seria muy malo  
Yukiko: desgrasiada mente en el futuro de mi hija, veo mucho sufrimiento y neesita de alguien q la entienda y q este con ella, y ese eres tu taro, raki ha tenido tantos romance y aventuras q no le funcionan en sus problemas emocionales  
Taro: estas diciendome q… si yo me quedo y la ilusiono ella se enamoraria de mi y si me voy como tu dices ella sufrira mucho?  
Yukiko: … cuidate- desaparece  
Taro: demonios, ya me meti en problemas- se toca la mejilla donde ella lo habia besado- aunq… ella es hermosa y linda - sonrie x primera vez Ü….**

Hiroshi llamo a la casa y espero q alguien contestara…pero solo contresto la sirventa- diga?

Hiroshi: hola, soy hiroshi, pasame a mikoto  
Mikoto: quien es lira?- le dice desde lejos  
¿?: es hiroshi sama, señora  
Mikoto: yo contesto, tu prepara el almuerzo xq tengo un estrés muy pesado  
¿?: si señorita  
Hiroshi: paso algo amor?  
Mikoto: nada de importancia, pero… akio y ryusaki hicieron algo muy malo  
Hiroshi: amor, ryusaki siempre te ha hecho la vida imposibel, te recomiendo q lo lleves a una escuela militarizada  
Mikoto: amor…ryusaki es… no tengo el corazon tan frio para alejarlo de mi  
Hiroshi: solo piensalo  
Mikoto: lo pensare…amor.. Ryusaki paso la noche con akio  
Hiroshi: estas bromeando cierto…. Akio es una niña ´para hacer eso, al menos q ryusaki solo se haya divertido con ella, tu sabes como es tu hijo, es un mujeriego, nose de quien agarro esa maña  
Mikoto: pero… yuko esta enamorado de ellla y si se entera q ryusaki se acosto con ella, es capaz de matarlo  
Hirohi: no crei q ryusaki llegara a ese limite, ni raki hace eso, ella es una angel.  
Mikoto: pues me acabo de enterar de algo…ryusaki tiene un hijo  
Hiroshi: q quieres decir? Q izumo esta embarazada?  
Mikoto: no…eso no, ryusaki tenia una novia, pero ella estaba esperando un hijo de el antes de q raki le metiera ideas en la cabeza  
Hiroshi: mikoto….ryusaki es un canalla, xq no le respondio a esa chica? Es madre soltera, y ? ya viste a la criatura?  
Mikoto: si u.u, es un clon perfecto de ryusaki, tiene sus ojos ,su nariz, su cabello negro- se sienta en el piso mientras le decia  
Hiroshi: raki no ha hecho nada malo, recuerdas q cuando eran niños el y ella hacian un desastre  
Mikoto: lo recue4rdo muy bien amor, pero…creo q ryusaki le dio un mal ejemplo a raki, q ella hace cosas malas a nuestras espaldas  
Hiroshi: mira… hablare con raki si? Si se algo de raki te digo si?  
Mikoto: si amor… olle nosabes donde esta la copia de la llave de la habitación de raki?  
Hiroshi: q yo sepa, ella quiere intimidad, no quieren q toquen sus cosas ni mucho menos q entren a la habitacion de ella, amor, antes de q hagas algo malo, peinsalo bien, no quiero q raki me diga q le falta algo o q le robaron algo.  
Mikoto: ok, te amo mucho  
Hiroshi: yo tmb te amo amor- cuelga

Hiroshi estaba en su oficina pensando en lo q le habia dicho mikoto- q misterio me esta ocultando raki, se ve tan…niña iocente….todos tenemos cosas q..

Ciente q alguien se el hecha ensima sobre el, q lo tumba de la silla- ahh q demo…..raki!

Raki: te xtrañe tanto papa ^^!!-le da besos en toda la cara  
Hiroshi: detente, espera  
Taro: **  
Hiroshi: se la quita de ensima- parece q hoy te levantaste de buenas ** **  
Raki: SIP ///, aunq queria q hablaramos de algo q nos importa a ambos  
Hiroshi: a q te refieres?  
Raki: taro, puedes quedarte afuera, esta platica sera larga, larga y larga u^^  
Taro: cierra la puerta  
Hiroshi: y? de q querias hablar?  
Raki: como es eso de q tienes otra hija? Con quien?  
Hiroshi: te lo dire solo a ti, antes de conocer a mikoto, estaba casado con una mujer, ella no podia tener hijos, asi q yo para no entristecerme me fui a trabajar todos los dias, para olvidarme de eso, entonces como deje a tamiko sola siempre, ella me fue infiel, la encontre con otro hombre  
Raki: wow q mas?- intrigada  
Hiroshi: nos divorciamos y… 2 años después y conoci a mikoto, después de 18 años, osea hoy, tamiko me hablo en el baile, me dijo q tenia una hija mia, pero no queria ser una molestia para mi, asi qm edijo q si no le creia q no era mi problema, y se fue  
Raki: entonces, hablale y dile q queremos conocerla yo y tu  
Hiroshi: estas segura de eso cariño? No te sentiras muy celosa de q mi niña consentida tendra competencia?- le dice cariñosamente  
Raki: nop ^^, he competido con muchas mas y las he quitado demi camino  
Hiroshi: ok, le hablare despues, olle te queria preguntar algo  
Raki: dime ^^  
Hiroshi: emmm tu madre me dijo q tu tuviste q ver con la desaparición de marisha y q x tu culpa ella no puso decirle a ryusaki q estaba embarazada de el  
Raki: papa, no conosco a ninguna marisha, - niega su existencia  
Hiroshi: entonces? No has hecho nada mal?  
Raki: antes de irme a para aca, vi a 2 chicas en casa, una era peliroja y otra peliazul, tmb vi un bebe parecido a ryusaki pero…es todo lo q vi  
Hiroshi: q? asi q tengo un nieto?  
Raki: sip^^ pero , dudo mucho q ryusaki quiera responderle a ella  
Hiroshi: hija, tienes razon, ryusaki es …un mujeriego, no sabe respetar a las mujeres  
Raki: papa, asi son los pocos hombres q quedan aquí, algun dia yo te dare un nieto  
Hiroshi: hija, tu ? No q no te gustaban los niños?  
Raki: si me gustan, pero, si fuera hijo del hombre q amo, si tendria un hijo  
Hirsohi: ay niña, siempre tan linda como siempre, mejor piensalo, ya q en 7 semanas cumpliras 18 años**

Hinata estaba en el hospital , visito a marisha, quien ya habia respetado, pero aun estaba entre la vida y la muerte- marisha? Estas despierta, puedes oirme?- marisha asienta con la cabeza- me alegro q hayas despertado, la cura del veneno q tu tienes aun no lo han encontrado, pero tsunade esta haciendo investigaciones para poder salvarte- marisha bajo la mirada triste, ya q su hioj aun nadie lo encontraba- marisha, tu hijo aunno lo encuentran, pero yasu y un equipo anbu estan buscando x toda la zona para encontrarlo, desgraciadamente naruto…-se sento aun lado de ella- murio, tuvo heridas muy profundas y el veneno lo mato.

Tsunade entra y ve q hinata estaba platicando marisha, ve q marisha ya estaba despierta, pero no podia hablar- hinata puedes dejarme a solas con marisha necesito hablar con ella y examinarla, para ver q tanto esta aumentando el veneno.

Hinata: si, tsunade-sasa, cuidate marisha^^- sale del cuarto

Tsunade: enfermera cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde q el veneno entro en su cuerpo?  
¿?: 46 0 47 horas  
Tsunade: necesito los examenes de sangre q le hicieron a la paciente  
¿?: tome, estos son- le da una tabla donde estaban todos los resultados  
Tusnade : lo analiza- mmmparece q si no hacemos algo en 2 dias, morira, este veneno es el mas letal q existe, hay hierbas medicinales q son la cura para esto, pero, solo estas hierbas existen en los lugares y pueblos pobres, y humildes. Necesito q mandes a unos anbus a buscar unas hierbas, busquen es un pueblo algo destruido a una anciana q se llama kyo, ella es curandera y conoce este tipo de plantas  
¿?: si tsunade -sama- sale del la habitación  
Tsunade: calma marisha, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarte, tmb estamos buscando a tu hijo  
Marisha: u.u  
Tsunade: olle, relajate, todo estara bien, ahí q tener fe y lograremos traer a tu hijo sano y salvo.

Mikoto, ryusaki, akio, izumo, estaban almorzando….todos estaban en silencio,nadie decia nada, parecia q todos tenian secretos q ocultar-

Akio: ….mikoto-san  
Mikoto: la ignora- olle sabes donde estan todas las llaves de las habitaciones?- le pregunta a la sirvienta  
¿?: si, esta en una gaveta , cheq, a lo mejor la ama de llaves ya las cambio de lugar  
Mikoto: grasias

Mikoto se pone de pie y camina hacia la gaveta, ve unas llaves,mejor dicho ve varias llaves, como 15 llaves, las toma y sube las escaleras

Ryusaki: mi madre esta muy rara  
Izumo: para mi q… esto es muy raro,alguien de esta familia esta haciendo cosas a nuestras espaldas.  
Ryusaki: izumo, me perdonas?  
Izumo: no, para q veas q no estoy mintiendo, hoy no dormiras en mi cama, ni habra besos, ni nada  
Ryusaki: pero amor, anda, perdoname, - sepone de rodillas- pliiss…perdoname, hare lo q quieras  
Izumo: mmm necesito una prueba  
Akio: no ve q lo esta engañando! Es una traidora, - se pone de pie  
Izumo: emm disculpa niña, tu fuiste la q nos traiciono a todos, q dira yuko si se entera  
Akio: o-o yu..yuko- en voz baja  
Ryusaki: debo irme a entrenar un poco, necesito distraérmele le levanta de la silla  
Akio: no me dira nada?¨  
Ryyusaki: necesitopensar y aclarar mi mente- se va  
Izumo: estamos solas cariño, cada acto tiene una consecuencia- se levanta- mejor me voy, tengo asuntos q atender- se va  
Akio:….u.u

Mikoto insertom arias llaves, pero nada, es como si raki tuviera la llave escondida, muy bien escondida- demonios, tendre q intentar otra cosa.

Pasa una tarjeta x la orillaita y olle! Se abre la puerta, se veia como toda habitacion de cualquier adolecente del mundo…. Toda la habitacion estaba limpia, todo en su lugar… mikoto suspira y entra para ver qencontraba. Mikoto no vio q en la orillita de la puerta habia un sensor, una luzesita roja q palpitaba, al parecer era una alarma para avisarle especialmente a raki q alguien habia entrado.

X otro raki tenia puesto un collar q en el centro tenia un botoncito q estaba palpitando no se dio cuenta y siguió con lo q estaba haciendo….taro se acerca de ella y se sienta a un lado de ella.

Taro: pasa algo?  
Raki: nop, estoy pensando en lo q dijo mi padre  
Taro: q?  
Raki: q su ex esposa tiene una hija de el  
Taro: bueno, a veces esas cosas pasan, pero, si su ex esposa se lu oculto tenia sus razones.  
Raki: te imaginas? Tmb me preocupa otra cosa  
Taro: q?  
Raki: se recarga en su hombro y abraza su brazo- q descubran todo lo q hice en el pasado, lo q le hice a gaara, a nobu, a mi tio, a unos adolescentes  
Taro: no te preocupes, pero antes de q eso pase ten a alguien en tu defensam, alguien q sepa lo q hiciste, una amiga, nose, lo q sea  
Raki: ya se a quien! El dr. Takara yayoj  
Taro: quien es takara yayoj?  
Raki: es mi psicologo, lo conoci cuando yo tenia cuando tenia 14 años, aunq el ya tiene 38 años, pero es muy lindo conmigo, me quiere como la hija q nunca tuvo  
Taro: como lo conociste?  
Raki: es una historia muy grasiosa jajajaj, pero como tu eres el primero en decirme eso, te lo contare

Flasback

Un psiquiatra estaba recogiendo su consultorio ya q después de tahntos pacientes, todos hacian desastres., ollo unos ruidos afuera, de pronto ve a una niña entrar a toda prisa, cierra la puerta y se asoma para ver q nadie la perseguia.  
(nota: el es el doctor psiquiatra de Takara: q pasa pequeña, pasa algo?- se acerca de ella  
Raki: shh me veran- se esconde

Alguien toca la puerta, takara voltea a ver a raki, al parecer hizo algo malo q todos estaban persiguiendola, se dirige a la puerta y la abre- desculpe doctor, no vio pasar x aquí a ninguna niña, de cabello negro y ojos azules- le dice un hombre q estaba buscandola- no, no he visto ninguna niña, pero, ahora q recuerdo, vi auna niña salir x una se las ventanas del pasillo, no la cvi bien, pero alcance a ver q tenia cabello negro.

¿?: grasias doctor- el hombre se va junto con todos  
Takara: ya estas a salvo, nadie te hara daño aquí, no mientras yo este contigo, deacuerdo?  
Raki: asienta con la cabeza y sale de su escondite.  
Takara: toma asiento y ponte comoda, - se pone sus lentes y se sienta a un lado de ella  
Raki: lo mira con miedo- me hara daño?  
Takara: no,no te hare daño, confia en mi…quiere un dulce?- toma la bandeja q esta en la mesa y se la ofrece  
Raki: toma unos cuantos dulce y se los come  
Takara: donde estan tus padres?- pone la bandeja en su lugar  
Raki: mi papa trabaja y …mama esta en casa, me escape de mi papa  
Takara: q niña tan travesa, al aprecer te gusta llamar la atencion, no?  
Raki: q es llamar la atencion?- dice inocentemente  
Takara: es cuando un apersona hace travesuras para sq sus padre o otras personas le ponga atención  
Raki: ahh  
Takara: es un moretón lo q tienes en tu brazo?  
Raki: se cubre el brazo- no, no es nada!  
Takara: te pegaron? O tu te lo hiciste?  
Raki:…  
Takara: bien…si no me quieres decir no te obligare a decirmelo- se pone dde pie y mira la hora- ya debo irme, se me hace tarde -  
Raki: espere- lo toma de la mano  
Takara: q pasa linda?  
Raki: ….  
Takara: haber- se sienta de nuevo- dime q pasa….para canselar la cita q tengo  
Raki: cuando lo vere?  
Takara: me ire 1 año , toma- saca una tarjeta y se la da- este es mi numero de teléfono y celular x si se te ofrece algo, si?…  
Raki: si ^^- toma la tarjeta  
Takara: ya me voy, sal x la ventana para q esos hombre no te vean y vete con tu padre para q no te hagan daño.  
Raki: cuidese ^///^

Fin del flasback

Taro: vaya, eso fue tierno, le contaste todo?  
Raki: sipi^^ lo de gaara, nobu…todo de todo hasta los mas insignificativos detalles  
Taro: pues hablale y dile q necesitas su ayuda  
Raki: excelente idea!- la abraza y le da un beso- eres el mejor de todos, te quiero mucho!!! ///  
Taro: ~.///.~….-ve su collar- q es ese puntito rojo q palpita en tu collar?  
Raki: ho no! Mi cuarto!  
Taro: q cuarto?  
Raki: le dije a todos q nadie podia entrar a mi cuarto y es lo primero q hacen!- dice enojada  
Taro: y q haras al respecto?  
Raki: ahora mismo ire y el q haya entrado me las padgara….pero..tu me acompañas ^^  
Taro: y q le diras a tu padre?  
Raki: no le diremos nada, ni tu ni yo, sera un viaje corto, solo 2 dias x favor taro, hazlo x mi  
Taro: no te aseguro nada, pero, si tu padre se enoja conmigo le dire q ue tu idea.  
Raki: si, si,lo q tu digas, vamos, rapido, mis nervios estan de punta y es insoportable

Mikoto no vio nada raro… era cualquier cuarto normal, al pasar x la cama ollo un hueco en el suelo de madera…


	39. Chapter 39

**Mikoto: aquí abajo hay algo..- se pone de rodillas y busca un hueco en el suelo.**

El timbre suena y akio abre la puerta, era raki y taro, taro entra primero y mira toda la casa.

Raki: hola akio, ehh donde esta mi madre?  
Akio: ella…. Esta….  
Raki: anda , dime …tengo prisa!  
Akio: creo q …en tu cuarto u.u  
Raki: o.o taro ahorita vengo, quedate aquí abajo y come algo si quieres, tengo q ir yo sola  
Taro: estaras bien?  
Raki: si ^^, se cuidarme sola- sube las escaleras rapidamente  
Taro: estas bien?- le pregunta a akio  
Akio: si… esq…  
Taro: estuviste llorando verdad?  
Akio: …- voltea la cara a un lado

Mikoto estaba ya serca de descubrir algo, cuando de repente raki aparece en frente de ella- q haces mama? ^^

Mikoto: ahh!-se asusta  
Raki: como entraste a mi cuarto? Y ..porque?  
Mikoto: se pone de pie- hija, me estas ocultando algo?u.u  
Raki: nop ^^, toda persona tiene secretos…no mama?  
Mikoto: q estas diciendo? Insinúas q yo tengo secretos?  
Raki: pues un pajarito me dijo q …ryusaki no es hijo de mi padre- se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas  
Mikoto: hija…. Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, ryusaki se mi hijo, yo lo tuve en mi vientre! Y tu! No tienes derecho a decirme lo q se te pege la regalada gana, el hecho de q hiroshi se haya casado conmigo para darle un apellido a ryusaki, el ….es un verdadero hombre y….- sentia ganas de llorar- espero q…algun dia conozcas a un hombre q te ame y quiera tanto como yo te quiero a ti.  
Raki: mikoto kouga, en primer lugar….tu nunca me pusiste atención cuando era una niña, cuando aprendi a caminar, cuando dije mis primeras palabras y sabes….cuales fueron esas palabras?fueron papa, eso es todo lo q dije, yo quiero mucho a mi padre, todo este tiempo me lo guarde para pedirte cuentas y …- se sale del cuarto  
Mikoto: llora- dios q hize!- sale de la habittacion de ella y ciera la puerta.

Raki estaba sentada en las escaleras, ignorando a su madre- necesito pensar- baja las escaleras y sale de la casa

Mikoto: espera! Tu no te vas de aquí jovensita!! Para tu castigo canselare tu fiesta de cumpleaños y te juro q ….jamas….- cai de rodillas al piso.  
Akio: corre asu ayuda- mikoto! Estas bien?  
Mikoto: akio, mis hijos me odian, ryusaki hace cosas q no le enseñe, raki…ella  
Akio: mikoto, creo q yo se lo q ella hizo  
Mikoto: dime… x favor, solo quiero ayudarla.  
Akio: sera mejor q te lleve a dormir un poco, le vas a hecer daño a tu bebe y puede nacer mal, quieres q eso pase?- mientras la ayudo a levantarse  
Mikoto: no  
Akio: entonces ven, descansa un poco

X otro lado en la azotea estaba izumo, vio todo lo q le dijo raki a su madre. Un punto extra para ella, bajo de ahí y se dirigio a raki

Izumo: olle te sientes bien?  
Raki: q quieres?!- dice molesta  
Izumo: nada, solo esq oi lo q le decias a tu mama y… me preocupe x ti  
Raki: estoy bien!  
Izumo: calmate creo q necesitas hablar con alguien  
Raki: Taro!!!! Donde diablos estas!!!- lo llama  
Taro: aparece d3etras de ella- q pasa?  
Raki: nose! Me siento….nose….solo…esq….tengo coraje  
Taro: calma, relajate, respira  
Raki: no puedo! Mi cabeza esta diciendome cosas y…mis instintos estan….- le dolia la cabeza  
Taro: calmate!!!- la sujeta de las muñecas fuerte y la zarandea- mirame a los ojos!  
Raki: lo mira a los ojos con dificultad- no…puedo…-resspira agitadamente  
Taro: ho no! Piensa taro, piensa- se dice a si mismo

De pronto una ráfaga de air fuerte, movio todo a su paso, hojas , arboles, era uhn viento caliente!, q quemaba la piel y q hacia q tuvieran calor, lo peor es q izumo estaba viendo todo, se quedo con el ojos cuadrado con solo ver como la controlaba.

Izumo: dios…santo…q es este poder?- dice en voz baja  
Raki: se desmaya  
Taro: respira cansado y la abraza contra su cuerpo- estuviste a punto de morir raki, lo bueno es q pude salvarte.  
Izumo: bueno,….creo q tengo q irme….adios!- se va despavorida  
Taro: espero q no diga nada…- mira a raki- eres algo extraña- la carga entre sus brazos.

Hinata estaba tratando de hacer menoria, para recordar algun nombre q era raki, pero no podia, siguió recordando lo q paso cuando izumo supo q ryusaki tenia un hijo, ahí se acordo de cuando marisha y izumo discutieron, recordo a mikoto desmayada y…un chofer q esperaba a alguien para levar a alguien…

Hinata: a quien buscaba ese hombre? Vamos hinata acuedate!- se dice a si misma- haber…dijo q buscaba a la hija de hiroshi kouga….cual era su nombre!

X otro lado un monton de anbus estaban buscando a una anciana llamada kyo, vieron una casa de madera algo maltratada y vieron muchas flores y plantas alrededor., esa era la casa!, los anbu se dirigieron y rodearon la casa, uno de ellos, yasu, toco en la casa.

Yasu: toc toc!- toca la puerta- ahí alguien ahí? Venimos de konoha, necesitamos ayuda!  
Kyo: pasen!- grita una mujer  
Yasu: abre la puerta- es usted kyo?  
Kyo: si …joven, q desean- se sienta en una silla  
Yasu: vera… buscamos plantas raras, xq una amiga mia, fue en… envenenada y morirá en 2 dias si no conseguimos el antídoto q destruye el veneno…- dice triste- ella…morira  
Kyo: hay 5 clases de venenos, el mas letal se llama conium maculatum esa planta se puede alterar al momento q tu la preparas para q cure a la gente, pero, yo no tengo ese antidoto, lo tiene mi nieto  
Yasu: como se llama su nieto?  
Kyo: se llama taro…aunq no esta en estos momentos hace dias q no veo a mi niño  
Yashu: sabe dode esta? En donde puso haber ido?  
Kyo: dijo q se iba a buscar un trabajo, q tenia una mision mue importante, q volveria dentro de 1 mes o menos  
Yasu: pero..es mucho tiempo, tiene alguna fotografia de el o puede describirmelo  
Kyo: no.. Seññor somos muy pobres para tener esas cosas jejeje- se rie simpáticamente -pero tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes, si se confunden….a veces se le hacen los ojos rojos, los heredo de su padre, es igualito a el, su carácter, todo  
Yasu: ojos rojos? Q esa clase de gente los habian matado  
Kyo: sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 3 años, su padre se sacrifico x el, yo lo crie todo este tiempo, y le enseñe algo de todo, no se si queda alguien como el, pero si existieran deben estar bien ocultos.  
Yasu: grasias señora, cuidese ^///^  
Kyo: no hay de q….hay taro, q estaras haciendo?- se pregunta

Yasu y los anbu se va a informarle a tsunade lo q descubrieron y el nombre de una persona quien poseia el antidoto, tsunade mando a buscar a taro, con la descripción q les dio la anciana 4era todo lo q necesitaban para encontrarlo.

Mikoto estaba acostada, akio la cubrio con la cobija para q se pusiera conmoda- mikoto, ya estas tranquila??- se seinta aun lado de ella.  
Mikoto: si…^^, dime , q hizo mi hija?  
Akio: creo q raki arruino el matrimonio de hinata y gaara, y q….separo a marisha de ryusaki  
Mikoto: mi hija seria incapaz de hacer eso  
Akio: pues al parecer raki es muy antisocial  
Mikoto: desde q tenia 14 años se comporto de otra manera, era menos distante con nosotros y se la pasaba callada todo el dia  
Akio: ….  
Mikoto: pero el tio de hirohi queria mucho a raki, le daba regalos y era cariñoso con ella , le gustaba abrazarla, pero el murio, dicen q lo mataron pero….nadie supo como , ni quien lo mato, no hubo huellas en el crimen  
Akio: yo creo q ella cambio x q el murio  
Mikoto: no creo, antes de q el muriera, ella estaba lllorrando, y tenia un moreton en el brazo, ella no me dijo q pasaba pero ya sabia q algo raro pasaba, me dijo q…se habia pegado.

Mientas ellas hablaban….raki desperto y vio q estaba en una cuarto blanco, era un hospital, ve a taro q estaba viendola, esperando a q ella despertara.

Raki: q …paso?  
Taro: te desmayaste , acaso no te acuerdas?  
Raki: no…no recuerdo nada  
Taro: no paso nada malo…no te preocupes  
Raki: cuando me ire de aquí, ya me siento mejor- trata de sentarse  
Taro: en unas horas

Raki lo toma de la mano y se sonrie- grasias x ser tan bueno conmigo, eres muy especial en mi vida, te quiero mucho- lo abraza a el, ambs se miran a los ojos de una manera especial y el le da un beso a ella, se separaron x falta de aire, ella lo abraza de nuevo y se recarga en el hombro de el- prometeme q nunca me dejaras, prometemelo- le agarra la cara a el- x favor taro, prometemelo- el no sabia q decirle si, si o no, sabia lo q iba a pasar si seguia a lado de ella, bajo la mirada sin contestarle nada.

Se pone de pie y se aleja de ella- lo siento,pero, no puedo contestarte eso- ella se queda en silencio y se vuelve a acostarse, el salio de la habitacion y camino x el hospital…

**Después de 2 horas el doctor entro al cuarto de raki para decirle q ya se podia ir a casa, ella sale del hospital, ahí taro la estaba esperando afuera del hospital, ambos no decian nada, era como si nada hubiera pasado….**

X otro lado, en konoha, hinata depues de tanto esuerzo, logro recordar ese nombre, era raki, no podia creer q la mujer q le destruyo la vida, era….nada menos q la hija de hiroshi y mikoto, hermana de ryusaki, aunq sabia q ryusaki era un mujeriego, sabia q el y raki eran la hierba mala de la familia.

Se puso de rodillas al piso y su cabeza le empezaron a decir palabras y recuerdos q habia vivido- no…mikoto….gaara…basta!!!- gritaba , empezo a llorrar y a incorporarse en la esquina de la habitacion para llorar, ya q no podia creerlo, la mujer q le habia dao su confianza era mikoto, no podia seguir llendo a la casa de ella..

Mikoto le explico a akio lo q paso con el tio de raki… akio estaba sospechando q algo paso q ….pasaron las cosas asi como asi.

Akio: mikoto, me perdonas?  
Mikoto: xq akio?  
Akio: x haberme acostado con ryusaki, no queria hacerlo, pero…esq…me ddeje llevar- apenada  
Mikoto: claro q si akio, se q mi hijo no sabia lo q hacia, es un pervertido y mujeriego, eso nunca se quita u.u  
Akio: olle seq tu no me vas a creer pero…  
Mikoto: dime akio, no sientas pena  
Akio: izumo es…, mejor no te digo, esq…te enojarias conmigo, y este es un tema muy delicado  
Mikoto: deacuerdo, estoy algo cansada- se acomoda en la cama  
Akio: duerme bien- sale de la habitacion para dejarla descansar

X otro lado gaara estaba viendo el paisaje atravez de las persianas, pensativo, penso,; nobu vio a gaara muy pensativo y se acerco a el para preguntarle como estaba.

**X otro lado gaara estaba viendo el paisaje atravez de las persianas, pensativo, penso,; nobu vio a gaara muy pensativo y se acerco a el para preguntarle como estaba.**

Nobu: eii q haces?  
Gaara: nada, pienso.  
Nobu: en una mujer? O en tu familia?  
Gaara: npo tengo hijos, solo 2 hermanos y una esposa la cual me odia.  
Nobu: y xq te odia?  
Gaara: xq le fui infiel, la traicione con otra mujer, y esa mujer resulto ser la hija de mi mejor amigo  
Nobu: yo termine con alguien, pase momentos inolvidables con ella, pero…al final la deje xq lo nuestro se salio de control  
Gaara: mmm creo q todos los hombres estamos destinados a sufrir x ella , no?  
Nobu: pues debo admitir q raki es buena en la cama , pero… no buena teniendo una relacion amorosa con alguien q se lo meresca  
Gaara: o.o que coincidencia… raki es esa mujer con la q traicione a mi esposa  
Nobu: tu fuiste otro mas en su juego!, creo q tenemos mucho en comun  
Gaara: pues…

X otro lado akio le preparo un jugo a mikoto, lo dejo en al cosina un momento - haber…asi…mikoto necesita relajarse, asi, unas galletas! ^^^- se va un momento para buscar una galletas…pero, no sabia q izumo andaba ahi de chismosa y sin q nadie se diera cuenta coloca 2 gotitas del veneno al jugo d ella, se va de hi antes de q akio se diera cuenta de q alguien andaba ahí.

Izumo: espero q con esto mikoto kouga desconfie de akio- se guarda el frasquito de vidrio en el pecho y se va de ahí

Izumo entra en el sotano de la casa, busca algo q usara en contra de uno de lso integrantes de la familia. Entre tantos esfuerzos de buscar algo, un legajo se le cayo en la cabeza- auch! Q demonios- ve el legajo en le piso y alcanza a leer "confidencial"… se pone de rodilla y abre el documento- q hace esto entre las cosas?.

X otro lado… en konoha, hinata salio un momento para tomar aire fresco, cuando salio ve a tenten y a kashi besándose en un arbol, ambos se veian felices,- oigan! Saldré a pasear un momento, necesito hablar con alguien! -Le avisa a ambos quienes solo dijeron si mientras se seguían besando.

Se va para buscar a tsunade, sube la torre para ir a buscarla, toca su puerta- toc toc!- tsunade-sama puedo pasar…

La puerta se abre sola, hinata se asomo para ver quien estaba ahí, camina hacia su escritorio y ve varios documentos, x pura curiosidad se fija a verlos, ve q uno era de gaara, ahí venia la direccion de donde estaba, el hotel donde se ospedaba, y su dirreccion, y habia un telefono.

Hinata se fija en la puerta para ver quien venia, nadie, asi q tomo una pluma y escribio en su brazo el teléfono solamente…cuando tsunade entra - hinata, lo siento, esq….tenia q atender lo de tu amiga

Hinata: no, hay de q, no se preocupe ^^  
Tsunade: al pareces alguien tiene la cura para q marisha se salve, pero…

**Hinata: pero? Pasa algo malo?  
Tsunade: pero lo tiene una persona llamada taro, y te sere sincera, no se donde esta ese chico, ni en q trabaja  
Hinata: se lo trago la tierra o q?  
Tsunade: esq tengo algo de miedo, te han contado la historia del geass?  
Hinata: mi madre me leia una historia desde pequeña, creo q era del geass  
Tsunade: esa clase de persona son especiales, son casi imposibles de asesinar, pero…  
Hinata: me esta diciendo q ese chico tiene el….  
Tsunade: si, el geass, a lo mejor nos matara si… le pedimos el antídoto  
Hinata: q paso con ese tipo de personas?  
Tsunade: nose, dicen q hubo una epoca en q, eras personas se ocultaban para no ser descubiertos y ser asesinados, la gente creia q sus ojos significaban la muerte, si los veian a los ojos , morías en instantes  
Hinata: o.o…. q miedo!  
Tsunade: dicen q casi no hay muchos de ellos, pero…dicen q muy pocos bebes nacen con el geass,, pero lo desarrollan a muy temprana edad… creo q solo hay 3 o 5 de ellos, algunos se ambian de nombres, apellidos, casa,identidad, fisico… se ocultan muy bien  
Hinata: bueno, ya debo irme ^^, espero q encuentre a ese chico para q salve a marisha ya q tenemos muy poco tiempo  
Tsunade: adios hinata, cuidate**

X otro lado mikotose toma el jugo , tenia un sabor….muy rico, se comió algunas galletas - grasias akio, eres muy amable, ahora necesito algo de entretenimiento.

Akio: me alegro, te dejare sola, luego tomas un poco de aire fresco ^^

El el sotano, izumo estaba analizando los papeles y no e nada, pero… sorpresa! Ve un papel q se llama "adopcion" ahí venia el nom,bre de hiroshi y mikoto, al parecer adoptaron a un bebe, busco el nombre de esa bebe y vio un nombre q - raki, con q no eres de la familia dulzura jjajajjaa esto se pone emocionante, me pregunto si ya sabes la verdad, pero… nadie se enterara q entere aquí,asi q- toma el documento y lo guardo en su ropa.,

Akio paso x ahí y ve a izumo recargada en la orila de las escaleras, el el barandal pequeño , ve q izumo estaba callada, pensando, akio se pone a un lado de ella.

Izumo: hola enana- dice seria  
Akio: q te pasa?  
Izumo: sabes q hare? Le dre a ryusaki q lo perdonare si me da anillo de compromiso jajajjaa- se rie  
Akio: ryusaki-san no es tan idiota como para pedirte q te cases con el  
Izumo: eso ya lo veremos enana, ya lo veremos.

X otro lado hiroshi estaba preocupado x raki, ya q no venia, - donde estara esa niña-, el teléfono suena y rapidamente contesta- diga! Raki eres tu!- dice exaltado

Raki: hola papi- dice con algo de pena  
Hiroshi: donde estas! Me tienes muy preocupado  
Raki: tranquilo, estoy aca en la casa, taro me acompaño, no lo regañes a el xq lo convenci de venir conmigo  
Hiroshi: q haces alla? Olvidate algo?- dice mas calmado  
Raki: papa, alguien le dijo a mikoto q entrara a mi cuarto?  
Hiroshi: xq? No me digas q…  
Raki: si, lo hizo, invadió mi privacidad, dice q yo le estoy ocultando algo, ya ni se ni q pensar, nose si tu le diste esa idea loca de entrar o fue alguien mas?  
Hiroshi: ella me dijo q si no tenias una llave de repuesto, asi q le dije q no entrara xq tu te ibas a enojar con ella  
Raki: grasias x tu sinceridad papa ^^, volvere en la mañana, no te preocupes x mi, se cuidarme sola  
Hiroshi: deacuerdo hija, cuidate, te amo hija  
Raki: yo tmb papa- cuelga

Raki entro a su habitacion y se quedo a descansar un rato, taro se quedo paseando x la casa, cuando una chica se le acerca,era izumo

Izumo: disculpa pero… q eres tu de raki?  
Taro: soy su guardaespaldas, xq lo pregunta?  
izumo: esq…se me hace raro q la sobreprotejas tanto  
Taro: es mi trabajo jovencita, y q esa usted de la familia?  
Izumo: soy la novia del hermano de raki, ryusaki, no lo conoces?  
Taro: no- dice sin interes alguno  
Izumo: pues muy pronto me casare con el, y… sere su esposa, noes lindo?  
Taro: pues, cada quien su vida, si me disculpa señorita, tengo q ver como esta raki-se despide cortésmente y se va  
Izumo: es muy guapo.

Taro entra a la habitacion de ella sigilosamente,sin q ella se diera cuenta, la ve dormida, se le queda viendo y recuerda las palabras de ella " taro, prometeme q nunca me dejaras" , ve una fotografia de ella cuando era niña, era igualita q yukiko, era como verla en persona, vio otra fotografia donde raki esta abrazando a hiroshi- tienes una familia muy linda, recuerdo a mis padres, con solo ver a tu familia- dice en voz baja, ve un dibujo de raki cuando tenia 5 años

Unos dibujitos algo feos pero… con un poco e sentimiento, ve en el dibujo a raki con hiroshi y a lo lejos a mikoto y ryusaki, ¿xq dibuja a ambos lejos? Se pregunto el.,

Pasaron algunas horas ya eran las 7: p.m. raki se desperto y vio una sombra pasar x ella, se asusta y mira a todos lados- tranquila, no te asustes- reconocio la voz de taro, y se tranquilizo.

Taro: anda levantate, son las 7 y…debo enseñarte algo  
Raki: q es? Explicate  
Taro: es un lugar muy especial, te vas a perder de la diversión óó  
Raki: o.o vamos!- se levanta rapidamente  
Taro: te piensas ir asi?- la observa de arriba parabajo  
Raki: se mira- nop ^///^, date la vuelta o vete. Para cambiarme  
Taro: creo q me ire- la deja sola

X otro lado, gaara estaba casi dormido, cuando de pronto el teléfono suena, el no queria contestar y se quedo dormido, pero penso q era importante, tenia ese presentimiento!,a si q contesto el teléfono antes de q dejara de sonar.

Gaara: diga?- dice casi dormido  
Hinata: gaara? Eres tu?  
Gaara: quien es? Diga y no deje de molestar  
Hinata: soy hinata hyuuga, gaara eres tu?

Gaara se quedo en chock q suelta el telefono, no podia creer q hinata lo habiha llamado, el corazon de gaara empezo a palpitar de alegria, y sonrio al oir esa dulce voz de ella.

Toma el teléfono rapidamente - hola! Hinata estas ahí?- ella sabia q era gaara, al pareer le habia emosionado oir ambos su voz

Hinata: como estas?  
Gaara: bien, y tu?  
Hinata: bien, como siempre, estoy viviendo en casa de una amiga  
Gaara: de donde conseguiste el telefono?  
Hinata: bueno, lo escribi en mi mano, tsunade no estaba en su oficina y yo pues jejeje escribi tu numero  
Gaara: hinata… queria decirte algo  
Hinata: dime……xq yo tmb queria contarte algo u.u  
Gaara: te amo  
Hinata: …..gaara… yo tmb te amo, te extraño, y no sabes cuanto me gustaria volver a verte  
Gaara: ven a verme, te dare la direccion de la aldea en q estoy y en q ubicación estoy, deacuerdo?  
Hinata: d-deacuerdo

X oro lado raki salio x la ventana y le puso seguro a su cuarto, taro la espero afuera- anda , vamos, no quiero llegar tarde cuando empieza lo mejor de la noche- dice el para q se apurara, lo alcanza y se van juntos

X otro lado…mikoto estaba dormida, de pronto sintio un pequeño dolor en su vientre- ahha!- se levanta y se toca el vientre- q me pasa? Bebe, dios q pasa?- trato de levantarse pero sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando- ahh! -Sintio un dolor mas fuerte.

X otro lado… taro y raki estaban en un gran lago, q desprendia luz azul, raki se quedo sorprendida tanto, q no dijo nada.

Taro vio la expresion de ella y solo sonrie, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y roso sus labios con los de ella, no podía evitar tenerla en sus brazos cada vez q la veia, era como una atraccion q hacia q su cuerpo se ensendiera de pasion cada vez q la veia.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ella no dejaba de verlos a los ojos, simplemente coloca sus brazos en los de ´para apoyarse, el….la suelta inmediatamente y se aleja de ella.**

Raki: pasa algo? Taro q te pasa? Hs estado muy distante conmigo  
Taro: no pasa nada- baja la mirada  
Raki: taro- se pone a un lado de el y le agarra la mano- confia en mi, dime q te pasa, estoy segura de q si hablas te sentiras mas tranquilo  
Taro: deacuerdo…

Ambos se sienta serca del lago, ella se quita la blusa q traia quedando con un TOP negro, q dejaba ver su vientre descubierto, junta sus rodillas y las levanta para apoyas sus brazos y abrazar sus piernas- mmm q cansada estoy u.u- dice ella

Taro: q quieres q e diga?  
Raki: nose, tu dime  
Taro: señorita , no quiero q te enamores de mi- le dice directamente  
Raki: en primer lugar : xq me llamas señorita? …enm segundo lugar…. Q te ´pasa?!- dice enojada  
Taro: te soy siendo sincero, si te enamoras de mi, no sere responsable de ti ni de tus actos  
Raki: eres…- se pone de pie- q te pasa?! Sabes! Si no quieres estar conmigo…. No lo estes… vete, y no vuelvas mas!  
Taro: la agarra del brazo- espera, eso no es a lo q me referia, perdon, raki, no te vayas  
Raki: sueltame o no respondo x lo q hago- trata de safarse.

De pronto sus miradas, ya no reflejaban nda, solu odio….de pronto empezo a hacer mucho frio, taro empezo a tener frio, sentia un escalofrio x todo su cuerpo, los arboles empezaron a congelarse , el lago poco a poco empezo a congelarse, el la suelta  
Taro: q paso?  
Raki: no se, hace frio- tiemba- no se q paso,, de pronto senti un dolor de cabeza y…tuve frio.  
Taro: tienes la habilidad de manejar el hielo  
Raki: hielo? Pero…como…  
Taro: …apenas se te esta desarrollando la habilidad, es normalm q te sientas asi  
Raki: yo nunca…  
Taro: ven….- la abraza parea darle un poco de calor- calmate, te dare un poco de calor  
Raki: grasias…

x otro lado, mikoto empezo a gritar de dolor- ho no…ahh! Mi bebe- tarta de levantarse pero se cai al piso, el dolor empezo a aumentar, tanto q intento arastrarse para avanzar hacia la puerta….

Akio entra a su habitacion preocupada- mikoto! Q pasa?- se pone de rodillas para ayudarla , pero, vio sangre en el piso, las sangre se dirigia hasta mikoto.

Akio: debemos llamar a un medico, te estas desangrando- toma el teléfono pero mikoto le agarra la mano….- a…..akio… yo….ahh! Yo … pide ayuda- le pide a ella

Akio: pero…. Tu…  
Mikoto: no te p…preocupes, yo….aguantare, solo pide ayuda aah!  
Akio: lo q quieras!-sale rapidamente

Akio pide ayuda a todos, misaki y ryusaki se quedaron a cuidare a mikoto mientras q las sirvientas llamaban a un medico.

Akio: rapido! Mikoto pueed perder a su bebe!  
¿?: en eso estoy señorita!- le contesta la sirvienta  
Akio: sabes donde esta raki?- le dice a izumo  
Izumo: nop- dioce sin importancia  
Akio. Tu hisciste esto verdad!! - la cusa  
Izumo: no me he asercado a mikoto en dias y tu me acusas, quien crees q soy? Una asesina?  
Akio: ve i buscala! Necesitamos q venga, su madre esta a punto de morir!  
Izumo: no me des ordenes enana  
Akio: yo la buscare… tu quedate aquí.

X otro lado, raki y taro se empezaron a besar con desesperación y salvajidad , se recargaron el un arbol y el empezo a besar el cuello se ella y a acarisiar la cintura de ella- taro…. No me dejes…- suspira ella.

El se detiene y se aleja de ella- no…no puedo hacer esto!…esto esra mal….- dice el, se agarra la cabeza y trata de acomodar sus instintos pero…. Era imposible!

La volvio a besar de nuevo y ella lo empezo a desvestir a el, el no podía evitarlo, pero, cada vez q la besaba era como …besar a una diosa, la subio a la cintura de el y le recargo la espalda de ella al arbol.

Paso sus manos x las piernas de ella, acariciando esa piel tal suave y tersa…. Esos brazos…,; ella acarisio la espalda desnuda de el…. Sentia como las manos de el quemaban su piel y el sentia como el hielo tocaba su piel….

Solo respiraban agitadamente, ambos se besaban, se tocaban sus pieles expuestas a la luz de la luna…

Akio: donde estara raki?- dice lejos de ahí.

El le quito el TOP a ella, sus pieles eran sensibles al tal bello acto de amor, pero…. Hasta q olleron una voz q llamaban a raki y se detuvieron de ese momento tan bello q estaban viviendo.

Raki: que demonios! Y justo cuando la cosa se ponia mas emocionante ¬///¬  
Taro: vistete, antes de q nos descubran  
Raki: pero…  
Taro: se viste rápidamente  
Raki: se viste y se ar4egla el cabello

Se visten antes de q akio los viera, akio ve a raki alo lejos y corres hacia ella- olle mikoto se puso mal- decia akio con lagrimas

Raki: pero q paso?  
Akio: creo q perdera al bebe, aunq espero q dios sea piadoso y le salve la vida  
Raki: como paso todo? Explicate! No te entiendo  
Akio: oi gritos y…. ahí estaba….mikoto…. Desangrandose!  
Raki: taro vamos!  
Akio: q paso? Xq todo esta congelado?  
Raki: emmmm o////o una accidente q paso  
Akio: como sea, vamonos, te explicpo en el camino.

Ya en la casa, un doctor venia y la atendio…los demas estaban muy oreocupados, ryusaki, dando vueltas en circulos….akio mordiendose las uñas.

Yuko iba a la casa ya q akio le habia avisado, yuko tocaba la puerta y izumo abre la puerta, el directamente va a abrazar a akio, akio con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abaza,,tratando de encontrar consuelo

Izumo estaba sentada el el sillón, finjia estar preocupada , pero al contrario, lo disfrutaba tanto, con unas copas en la mano, bebiendo.

Raki se sento a un lado de ella, solo tomo otra copa y empezo a tomarse una copa de vino- esto es relajante-dice ella, cruzo sus piernas y miro a izumo

iZumo: hola, donde estabas cuando akio fue a buscarte?  
Raki: eso no te importa **  
Izumo: ok, como tu quieras  
Raki: xq no andas triste?  
Izumo: deberia?  
Raki: pues….tienes mucha razon, yo ni estaba aquí cuando sucedió, asi q, no hay razon para ponerse triste  
Izumo: si q eres demasiado extraña, eso me agrada, eres la primera persona q me agrada  
Raki: grasias  
Taro: olle quien de todos es tu hermano?- le pregunta a raki  
Raki: el de cabello negro y ojos azules, el pervertido y mujeriego jajjaja- se rie- olle izmo, mi hermano como te ha tratado?  
Izumo: no te has enterado? Encontre a ryusaki y a akio en la cama, desnudos  
Raki: wow, no mientas, uuuiii hermanito como le encanta meterse con todas…te dare un consejo, sedúcelo y lo tendras en tus manos, a tus pies  
Izumo: grasiasx el consejo, haber si funsiona**

Raki se pone de pie y se acerca de ryusaki, se arto de ver a ryusaki dando vueltas en circulos q le pego en la abeza- hermanito estas tontito o asi naciste? Calmate, lo q sea el resultado ella se pondra bien, ok?- el se soba la cabeza

Ryusaki: auch ollr tienes la mano bien pesada, me dolio  
Raki: xq te acostaste con akio!- dice en voz baja  
Ryusaki: estaba borracho, no recordaba nada- en voz baja  
Raki: idiota, todos klos hombre son unos idiotas, preocupate mas x marisha y tu hijo  
Ryusaki: que? Q dijiste?  
Raki: uii perdon, se me salio aajja  
Ryusaki: tengo un hijo? Pero? Quien? Donde cuando?  
Raki: lo golpea de nuevo- de todas formas te enteraras x cualquiera, te lo dire.  
Ryusaki: pero….marisha no esta muerta?  
Raki: marisha vino a casa, junto con hinata, entonces marisha trajo a un bebe de 5 meses o 8 meses, mikoto se entero q ese bebe era tuyo, entonces yo vi al beb y…  
Ryusaki: no me estas mintiendo verdad? Como era el bbe? Se parecia a mi?  
Raki: sip,grandes ojos azules, cabello begro y tiene tu nariz  
Ryusaki: dios santo! Te lo guardaste todo este tiempo, lo sabias verdad , sabias de la existencia de ese bebe?  
Raki: digamos q…. sabia q marisha estaba embarazada pero… nolo crei asi q lo guarde para asegurarme y verlo con mis propios ojos  
Ryusaki: pero….donde,esta marisha?  
Raki: nose, ni me importa, solo preguntale a akio, ella sabe mas- se va  
Ryusaki: - feliz- un bebe, marisha, te encontrare

Un doctor salía de la habitacion de mikoto con la cara triste, todos sabian q algo habia pasado, pero….q era? …el doctor se aerca a la madre de mikoto.

¿?: señora … sabe donde esta el esposo de mikoto  
Misaki: no, se fue de viaje 3 meses, xq …no me diga q….  
¿?: el bebe esta bien, solo esq…corremos el riesgo de q lo pierda,  
Taro: q tiene exactamente?  
¿?: al parecer tiene un veneno coriendo x su cuerpo, no se de q lase es pero, podria morir la criatura q lleva en su vientre  
Taro: saca una ampolleta de su bolsillo- creo q se como salvarla-sonríe  
¿?: q es eso?  
Taro: es la cura, para sacar ese veneno de su cuerpo  
¿?: como se llama?  
Taro: me llamo taro, confie en mi, yo las salvare a ella y al bebe, epro primero necesito una jeringa  
¿?: ustes es la persona q estabamos buscando, justo en un hospital de konoha esta muriendo una persona x culpa de este veneno  
Taro: sacude la ampolleta- bien cariño, ya es hora de q…salves vidas- vuelve a sonreir

Taro entra a la habitacion, el doctor le da una jeringa y este la inyecta en la ampolleta, la aguja absorbe el antidoto, la jeringa se llono hasta 1mm.

¿?: xq solo esa cantidad?  
Taro: es muy fuerte, si le aplico mas puede hacer todo lo cotrario, matarla, depende q tan grave sea

Le unta un algodón con alcohol y ya estaba a punto de inyectarla, la auja penetro esa piel y hizo un poco de presion para q el liquido saliera y se distribuyera x todo su cuerpo- listo, empezara a hacer efecto en 3 o 4 horas

¿?: grasias, yo creí q me asesinarías  
Taro: solo lo haré si intentas matarme, será mejor q la dejemos descansar, si pasa algo grave o un efecto q no esperaba me dice  
¿?: ok,

Akio estaba platicando con yuko, cuando raki se les acerca a ellos , yuko voltea a ver a raki

Yuko: raki? Eres tu….- sorprendido  
Raki: quien eres?  
Yuko: soy yuko, no me recuerdas? Cuando eramos niños nos gustaba jugar jjuntos  
Raki: deja hacer memoria….- piensa- ahh el hijo consentido de takumi? Al q siempre le daban galletas de chocolate y ….. no me acuerdo…  
Yuko: si, soy ese- se pone de pie- vaya, te vez diferente, nunca rei q cresieras tanto  
Raki: bueno, digamos q… la vida es un misterio ^^  
Akio: se conocen?  
Raki: claro enana, eramos amigos de niños, el se fue de viaje y nunca volvio  
Yuko: mi padre me traia de aquí paca  
Akio: los dejo solos para q hablen  
Raki: akio espera, quiero halar contigo, yuko, me permites hablar con akio- dice directo  
Yuko: claro, ahorita vengo akio- se despide y se va

Akio no podia creer q estaba hablando con raki, la culpable de todas las desgrasias!… raki se sienta a un ado de ella y solo se le queda viendo

Akio: querias…  
Raki: se lo qpaso entre tu y mi hermano  
Akio: p…pero, como!  
Raki: akio, la vida es rara, es un juego en el q tienes q sobrevivir, ademas, en esta casa se sabe todo! ^^  
Akio: lo q hiciste tu no se sabe  
Raki: a q te refireres? Q sabes de mi  
Akio: yo conosco a hinata bien, es mi amiga, quiero saber xq te acostaste con gaara? Xq hinata ya sabe q fuiste tu, supongo q ya sabe  
Raki: y? esoq me importa, q venga y me golpee si tiene el valor  
Akio: x favr raki, te lo suplico xq …  
Raki: se rie- jajjajaja jajajaaj…perdon, esq…me emosiono mucho, sigue  
Akio: no te importa e sufrimiento de otros! X tu culpa marisha tuvo un hijo de ryusaki.-san  
Raki: no me importa enana, nadie le dijo a ryusaki q le hiciera un hijo a esa ingenua de marisha, yo….odio a marisha, la odio, ás la mataria  
Akio: adivina! Marisha esta en el hospital grave y…. va a morir si nadie va a salvarla  
Raki: y?- sin importancia  
Akio: su hijo esta perdido lo secuestraron  
Raki: encerio? Vaya, q dilema ,no?  
Akio: veo q no te importa, al ….

Raki se pone de pie y le da una mirada a akio la cual le dio miedo a ella, akio se levanta , pero raki ña acorrala en una esquina- mira niña, tu , no tienes el derecho de hablarme asi, si no quieres q nadie se entere de lo q paso enre tu y mi hermano sera mejor q te calles- le susurra en le oido- imaginaste a ti, siendo señalada x todos…como la gente te dice q fuiste una mas en la cama con el…xq mi hermano se ha acostado con muchas, no quiers salir embarazada de el , vdd?- akio siente un escalo frio- sera mejor q te calles xq la unica q saldra herida seras tu- le agarra la mano bruscamente y con sus dedos le presiona la piel de ella- me entiendes?

Akio: se aleja de ella- si…  
Raki: bueno ^^, siendoa si, ta bien , cudate akio- se va  
Akio: es un monstruo- dice en voz baja.

Raki toma el teléfono de la casa y se sale de la casa con el, taro la sigue

Taro: olle q haras?  
Raki: no vez? Llamare al takara, ya todos se estan enterando de todo, es grave la situación  
Taro: deacuerdo

Raki marcaba un numero, se puso la bosina en el oido… espero a q alguien contestara….. Pero sonaba ocupado….entonces marco un numero privado… tampoco contestaron, volvio a marcar y….alguien contesto

¿?: buenos dias, en q le puedo servir?- dice la secretaria  
Raki: esta el dr. Takara?  
¿?; de parte de quien?  
Raki: de raki kouga  
¿?; ahh usted, la paciente consentida de el, mire el esta atendiendndo un paciente y….me dijo q no le pasara llamadas  
Raki: es importante! X favor habale, digale q soy yo y q lo necesito  
¿?: lo hare pero…no le aseguro nada  
Raki: aquí espero

El doctor estaba con un paciente, tenia unos lentes mientras escuchaba a unos de sus pacientes el teléfono sono a un lado de el,- esperame tantito, dejame atender esto- le dice al paciente, toma el teléfono y contesta

Takara: le dije q no me pasara llamadas, esto es importante  
¿?: doctor la llama raki kouga, dice q lo necesita, nose, pero…sonaba preocupada  
Takara: ire alla a atender la llamada, dile q me espere un minuto- cuelga  
¿?: deacuerdo

Raki espero como 1 minuto y ollo una voz q ella reconocio, era el, tomo el teléfono, se quita los lentes y se sienta a atender la llamada.

Takara: q pasa linda?  
Raki: hola…perdon x llamarle asi x imprevisto pero….necesitaba decirle algo importante  
Takara: dime, te escucho  
Raki: la mayoria de los q conosco estan descubriendo todo, y ..mi padre no sabe lo he hecho y eso q le tengo mucha confianza a el, no le hhe dicho y… mi madre esta muy triste xq le dije todo.  
Takara: q te ignoro cuando eras bebe?  
Raki: sip, teno miedo q me descubran y alguien intente acusarme de asesina, usted sabe,puede venir para aca?  
Takara: en menos de una semana ire alla, pedire unas vacasionses de 2 semanas para ir contigo, deacuerdo? No tardare nada, en 2 o 3 dias estare alla, solo dejame la direcccion de donde estaras  
Raki: deacuerdo, le dare 2 direcciones xq me fui con mi padre 3 meses y vine acasa unos dias xq mi madre entro a micuarto  
Takara: si yo fuin el q te dio la idea de qq nadie entrara a tu cuarto, pero, recuerdas lo q te dije hace 1 año?  
Raki: q no halara con nadie de lo q paso ese dia hasta q me sintiera segura de mi misma y de mi conciencia  
Takara: se q es difícil hacerlo pero, no hables con nadie, hasta q yo llegue, ahora dime las 2 direcciones

Pasaban las horas, la mayoria se fue a descansar ya q había pasado el peligro de q mikoto perdiera al bebe, el doctor q atendio a mikoto le dijo a tsunade q ya habia encontrado al chico q buscaban

izumo se fue a dormir con ryusaki ya q ya lo habia perdonado, tenia q hacerlo… o si o su futuro de destruir a esa familia seria en vano.

Akio se quedo dormida, pensando en aquella noche q habia vivido a lado de ryusaki, esa noche q ella se sintio en el cielo, y q después se convirtió en el infierno ya q izumo le habia arruinado todo.

Raki y taro se quedaron afuera viendo la luna, taro la abrazo y le dio un poco de calor, ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo callada, le dio un beso enla frente y acarisio su cabello, se quedo dormida y taro la cargo y se la llevo hasta su cuarto para dejarla en la cama y cubrirla mientras ella dormia, el no dormio, simplemense te sento en e suelo y recargo su cabeza hacia la pared, pensando en lo q haria despues.

**Al dia siguiente….. Mikoto desperto xq ollo q alguien entro a la habitacion sugilosamente, - hola amor, supe lo q paso- dice una voz la cual ella reconocio, era hiroshi, habiha venido desde lejos para ir a verla.**

Mikoto: hi…hiroshi? Amor- decia con lagrimas en los ojos  
Hiroshi: la abraza y se sienta auna lado de ella- shhh calma, ya estoy aquí, todo estara bien- la besa- te amo  
Mikoto: te amo  
Hiroshi: como paso todo, no sabes como me preocupe, sentia q me moriria en ese momento- le besa la frente  
Mikoto: no me gustaria recordarlo amor, solo se q alguien de esta familia trato de matarme  
Hiroshi: q te dijo el doctor?  
Mikoto: q un veneno estaba en mi cuerpo y q mataria a nuestro bebe, pero eso no paso, taro me salvo la vida, quien ese chico?  
Hiroshi: es el guardaespaldas de raki, lo contrate para q la cuidara, ya q ambos tiene algo en comun  
Mikoto: raki me odia- baja la mirada  
Hiroshi: no, no, no..no digas eso amor, linda, ya se le pasara, solo… ten paciencia  
Mikoto: y si eso nunca pasa? Tal vez si te hubiera puesto atención en lo q me dijiste cuando raki tenia 2 años  
Hiroshi: q le pusieras a tencion y q la quieras o si no cuando crezca te veria como una mala persona q no la ama?  
Mikoto: raki me hecho en cara todo lo q mehize, si tan solo yo…supiera q le hicieron q la hizo cambiar tanto- recarga su cabeza en el hombro de el.

X otro lado…. En konoha , hinata le dijo a tenten lo q le habia dicho a gaara,- mañana ire con el, le dire q lo amo y… q lo quiero mucho- preparo lo necesario para poder irme mañana y sin prisas

En casa de hiroshi, raki estaba afuera en un pequeño lago q habia entre las flores y rosas, trato de probar su habilidad del hielo, acerco su mano al agua, metio un dedo en el agua y vio q el agua no se congelo- mmm **xq ya no puedo? Maldita sea, relajate raki, relajate, piensa….- suspira para poder consentrarse.**

La correspondencia llego a casa, un empleado q era vigilante de la casa, recibe la s cartas y se las lleva a hiroshi

Hiroshi: mmmm q raro- mientras se tomaba un café, abre las cartas- haber, pagos, mmmnada, aburrido, ya lo vi- mientras las checaba

Ve una carta q era para taro…- xq taro recibe cartas? No tenia familia?…

Va q taro estaba observando afuera de la ventana, serio y con la mirada perdida, se pone de pie y se acerca de el.

Hiroshi: taro….pasa algo  
Taro: nada, solo…pienso  
Hiroshi: toma, te llego esto, es de tsunade  
Taro: grasias- toma la carta.- hiroshi puedo preguntarte algo?  
Hiroshi: claro ^^ dime, veme como un amigo  
Taro: q dirias si supieras q raki tiene una relación amorosa con alguien q no vale la pena luchar?  
Hiroshi: pues yo quiero q raki se case con alguien q tenga un nivel social alto, alguien q sepa darle su lugar como mujer y q la respete y no la lastime… xq me lo preguntas? Acaso….  
Taro: no, x nada, solo fue curiosidad, como veo q raki tiene gustos muy raros y intensos  
Hiroshi: bueno, debo irme… mikoto ya debe tener ganas de comer algo ^///^ - se va

Taro abre la carta y la empieza a leer: " hola, perdon x presentarme de esta forma, soy tsunade , hokage de konoha, sabemos q tu tienes el antídoto para destruir el veneno q esta matando a mucha gente inocente y q matara a mas personas si no hacemos nada.

No quiero q nos veas como enemigos, q nos compares como la gente q ha querido matar a todos los q poseen el geass , solo que nos ayudes a salvar a marisha misaki, una joven q esta luchando x su vida para salvarse, solo tiene hasta hoy para saber si morira.

X favor, salvala, ven al hospital de konoha, supimos quien eras, xq visitamos a una ansiana llamada kyo, es tu abuela cierto?.. Espero q lo pienses y vayas al hospital, ahí estaran 2 anbus q te estaran esperando…

Hasta pronto

Atte: tsunade "

Taro fue a buscar a raki, al buscarla, se asoma a verla, ve q… raki estaba congelando las flores - jajajajaajaja esto es emosionante- dice ella, el solo sonrie y niega con la cabeza, camina hacia ella y le quita la flor y la descongela

Taro: deja vivir a la naturaleza  
Raki: perdon u^^ me emosiono con estas cosas  
Taro: vamos a konoha un momento, tengo cosas q hacer alla  
Raki: vamos! ^^

Yuko iba a visitar a akio, entra a la casa y la busca con la mirada va arriba a la habitacion de akio y tocaq la puerta, akio estaba tejiendo algo cuando olle q alguien toca la puerta.

Akio: pasen!  
Yuko: pasa- hola akio, como estas? ^^  
Akio: mira lo q tejí ^^, me lo enseño sumí  
Yuko: vas bien akio-san ^^, olle estoy intrigado x algo  
Akio: dime, es sobre ayer?  
Yuko: si tu me querias decir algo q no me pudiste decir  
Akio: te lo dire…anoche yo…  
Yuko: q hiciste akio? No tengas pena, dime  
Akio: ryusaki estaba borracho y vio a mi cuarto y… yo, el me beso y ….  
Yuko: ese madito! Te obligo a acostarte con el!  
Akio: yu…yuko, espera, yo …  
Yuko: tu…. Lo amas?- su corazon se estaba rompiendo en dos  
Akio: si pero el…  
Yuko: akio! Esta comprometido! Dime…quieres ser una mas en su lista!?  
Akio: una…q..- la interrumpe  
Yuko: el es hombre mas deseado de toda kohoha, no sabes la cantidad de mujeres con las q ha pasado la noche! Quieres ser u objeto sexual al q use cuando se le pega la gana.  
Akio: comienza a llorar- gomen…esq….no pude…  
Yuko: perdon…perdon, perdon- la abraza- no quize ofenderte, esq…el coraje me gano u.u-le besa la frente-perdoname, ok? Esq….no sabes cuanto me gustaría correr el tiempo atrás e impedir q ese maldito te tocara  
Akio: te perdono yuko, tu solo quieres protegerme, eso…lo entiendo- se limpia las lagrimas  
Yuko: donde esta ese maldito? Le partiré la cara en dos, se arrepentirá de haber nacido!- se aleja de ella para salir de la habitacion  
Akio: espera- lo toma del brazo- no lo hagas, no vale la pena- suplica  
Yuko: NO VALE LA PENA! **akio el te uso, no sabes? Acaso perdiste la memoria? El es un desgraciado q no tiene perdon- se safa del agarre y sale de ahí.**

Yuko sale de la habitacion furioso y muy enojado! - MALDITA SEA! DONDE ESTAS RYUSAKI!!!- grita furioso, akio corre hacia lado de el para detenerlo pero yuko ya tenia un plan para acabar con el.

Ryusaki: ahh tu, q pasa?- sin importancia amina a un lado de el.

Yuko furioso le tira un puñetazo en la cara, ryusaki le responde golpeandolo a a el, yuko lo toma del cuello y lo golpea contra la pared y lo golpea en la nariz- eres un maldiro infeliz! - la sangre empezo a salir dela nariz de ryusaki; Akio queria detenerlos pero…. No podia!

Hiroshi vio como peleaban ambos y de inmediato bajo para detenerlos, toma a yuko del brazo y lo separa de ryusaki , se pone en medio de ambos - q diablos les pasa!! Tengan un poco ams de respeto!!- los regaña, voltea a ver a ryusaki- tu! Crees q tu madre esta a gusto alla en cama! Tu madre se acaba de salvar de q casi pierde a tu hermano! Asi q …QUIERO Q TODOS SE CALMEN Y TENGAN UN POCO DE CONSEDERACION!

Ryusaki: tu q sabes?!! Hubiera preferido q nunca volvieras!!  
Hirshi: si no te quieres quedar en casa, largate! Vete de la casa!! Si es q tienes el valor de hacerlo!!  
Ryusaki: se toca la anriz- ahh! Malditasea- estaba sangrando demaciado  
Raki: q pasa?! - ve a ryusaki- dios tu nariz- se acerca de el para detener la hemorragia  
Ryusaki: ahhh ten cuidado, me duele  
Raki: si non te quedas quieto te dolera mucho, alguien deme algo, se desangrara!  
Hiroshi: raki, atiende a tu hermano, yuko necesito hablar contigo- les da la espalda y se va  
Yuko: como diga- sigue a hiroshi  
Akio: rysuaki- san! Toma, algodón  
Raki: toma el algodón con alcohol y se lo da aryusaki- roma, pontelo, auch si q te pusieron una paliza ajjajajajajajaa- se nurla de el  
Ryusaki: tu callate! Me duele ahh!  
Akio: recuéstate en la sala y recarge su cabeza, esto fue mi culpa  
Raki: q hiciste?  
Akio: eso no te importa!  
Ryusaki: no le hables asi a raki, akio, solo puedes hacer q me deje de doler!  
Raki: **pareces un niño, quejandose cada rato**

Ryusaki recarga su cabeza hacia atrás para q dejara de sangrar, akio le pone algo en la nariz para q no sangrar- esto detendra la hemorragia, quedese asi 5 minutos.- le indica ella

X otro lado yuko estaba hablando con hiroshi del lo q habia pasado.

Hiroshi: yuko, prometeme q no lo volveras a hacer  
Yuko: se lo promet5o esq… akio me contó lo q paso entre ella el…usted haria lo mismo en mi lugar  
Hiroshi: tienes razon yuko, lo siento, ademas, ryusaki ya tiene un asunto en q ocuparse mas  
Yuko: que? En q asunto esta metido?  
Hiroshi: ryusak tiene un hijo con una de sus ex novias, supongo q el no lo sabe, pero, mikoto me lo contó x teléfono  
Yuko: nooo, enserio?…no puede ser, nadie lo sabia?  
Hiroshi:nop, nadie

Mientras ellos hablaban… raki and taro se iban a konoha para ir al hospital a ir a curar a marisha, pero raki no sabia q iba a ir con marisha.

En el hospital estaba hinata sentada en la sala de espera… esperando q alguien se le acercara, diva estaba a un lado de ella, con un nerviosismo a todo lo q da…

Hinata: diva, xq no te vas a casa a descansar  
Diva: no, puedo soportarlo ^^- finje una sonrisa  
Hinata: deacuerdo, sera mejor q te relajes u poco, te traere un café para q estes mas calmada ^^

Hinata se pone de pie para ir x un café, toma un vaso y se hecha un poco de café, pero olle una platoca cerca de ahí

Raki: taro, anda, hazlo rapido, q tengo cosas mas importantes q hacer ^^  
Taro: deacuerdo raki, quedate aquí, vendre en 5 minutos ,si quieres venn conmigo  
Raki: mejor ire contigo ^^^

Hinata sentia una corazonada , ese nombre de nuevo, ya parecia q lo soñaba cada rato…. Ve a 1 pareja dirigirse hacia la habitacion de  
Martisha, era raki an taro.

Los guardias q vigilaban la habitacion dejaron pasar a taro , raki se quedo afuera xq no tenia ganas de ver muertos ni nada de nada.

Hinata le da el café a diva y se regresa a donde estaba la habitacion de ella, se recarga en la pared, uno de los guardias  
Ve a raki( nota: raki iba vestida asi, para q se den cuaenta de q conquista a odos aajaa ) y le sonrie a ella, mira esos ojos q encantaban a todos

¿?: hola, q haces x aquí?  
Raki: nada, esperando a q mi amigo sala de ese cuarto  
¿?: pues esta atendiendo a una paciente muy herida  
Raki: y como se llama la paciente?  
¿?: marisha misaki…la conoces?  
Raki: SIP ^^. Pero no hablaba mucho con ella  
¿?2- señorita xq no va a esperarlo alla? Tenemos q guardar deiscresion y información  
Raki: nop, nop, xq se cubren las caras?  
¿?2: para q no nos vean los rostros  
Raki: pues yo he visto a anbus morir, como quiera los matan aunq se cubran sus rostros ^^  
¿?: señorita vaya alla o si no la llevare a la fuerza  
Raki: se pasa la mano x el pecho- estas seguro q quieres q me valla? Ustedes se ven muy ….solos- con un tonico seductor, se moja los labios  
¿?: *¬* mejor quedate, hace tiempo q estamos solos  
Raki: se descubre el cuello haiendose el cabello para atrás- grasias- con ojos de inocente  
¿?2- no quieres ir a cenar conmigo a cenar?  
Raki: mi papa me regañara, y..n quieromq me castige ^///^  
Hinata: cof , cof! Interumpo algo?  
¿? Y ¿?2- no nada!  
Hinata: quien eres tu?  
Raki: hola, hinata, soy raki  
Hinata: **tu!  
Raki: shh silencio este es un hospital,respetalo  
Hinata: … vamos a platicar en un lugar mas privado  
Raki: lo siento, no puedo, olle me quedare unos dias aquí, ya q me aburrir de estar alla y tu? Como te va como soltera?  
Hinata: sabes? Bien…pero muy pronto volvere con mi esposo, mañana, ire averlo a el ** **  
Raki: espero q tengas suerte ^^  
Taro: sale de la habitacion- vamonos raki, antes de q tu padre se de cuenta q no le pedimos permiso  
Raki: claro ^^**

Ambos se alejan de ahí, y se van, pasaban cuatro horas marisha despertaba del coma, nadie estuvo presente en ese momento, hinata entro y la vio despierta- marisha! Despertaste!- se sienta aun lado de ella

Marisha: hi…hi…  
hinata: te estas recuperando, no hables, necesitas reposo  
Marisha: do…donde esta…roku?  
Hinata: aun no lo han encontrado u.u, pero ten fe, pronto aparecera tu hijo  
Marisha: saben….- la interrumpe  
Hinata: vi a raki, se porto muy buena gente pero en se q enel fondo es mala  
Marisha: es una…  
Hinata: no hables de ella, no vale la pena hablar de ella- le agarra la mano.  
Marisha: le dijiste a ….ryusaki…q tengo…un hijo de el?  
Hinata: ….. Yo….


	41. Chapter 41

**Raki baja y toma un vaso de leche, taro se sienta en la silla del omedor.**

Raki: tengo hambre, q podemos hacer de almorzar?  
Taro: no se, sabes cosinar?  
Raki: claro tonto, en uno de mis viajes q hize cuando tenia 16, cnoci a un chef, q estaba guapisimo! ///, me enseño a cocinar algo muy especial  
Taro: ahh, q bien x ti  
Raki: grasias x cuidarme toda la noche ^^  
Taro: no hay de que, tengo q cuidarte ,no?  
Raki: si, te confieso algo?  
Taro: claro, dime  
Raki: cuando estaba con nobu y con gaara me sentia rar pero cuando estoy contigo…me siento segura a tu lado ^///^  
Taro: raki, no quiero lastimarte  
Raki: lastimarme? Siempre me han lastimado, nobu me dejo yyo la amaba, gaara me trato mal , q mas me puede pasar?]  
Taro: como le haces para no arrepentirte de tus errores?  
Raki: les veo el lado bueno, ademas, el doctor takara me dijo q no me sintiera incomoda con un hombre, yo…el medijo q….a todo hay verle su lado bueno y si cometo errores, q yo sabia como resolverlos  
Taro: ya veo

Hiroshi despierto y no vio a mikoto a su lado-mikoto?- se levanto y la busco,ve q sale del baño, se veia mejor.

Mikoto: hola amor  
Hiroshi: la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia el- como te sientes hoy?  
Mikoto: mejor, y …tu?- roza su nariz con la de el  
Hiroshi: te amo- la besa  
Mikoto: solo re rie-jijijiji..basta, no es momento, ademas, no podemos hacerlo xq dijo el doctor q no tuvieramos intimidad, q esperemos 2 meses mas  
Hiroshi: u.u no creo q soporte ese tiempo para…comerte y…besarte- le besa el cuello- comerte y…besarte  
Mikoto: lo tumba en la cama - entonces solo 5 minutos y después bajamos para comer algo, el beb quiere comer algo ^^  
Hiroshi: solo 5 minutos- se pone sobre ella.

Ryusaki baja y ve a raki y taro platicando, se acerca de ellos y se sienta asu lado de ellos, su cabello todo despeinado, y boztesa con pesades.

Raki: te tengo un chisme  
Ryusaki: dime,espero q se a de comida, muero de hambre- abre el efri  
Raki: es sobre marisha  
Ryusaki: o.o dime! Dime!- suplica  
Raki: esta en el hospital, de konoha, no vi a su hijo pero a lo mejor lo esta cuidando su hermana, yo q se.  
Ryusak: eres la mejor hermana de todas! Hermanita- la abraza  
Raki: sueltame! Basta! Me estas aficciando!  
Ryusaki: la suelta- te quiero - le da unbeso en la mejilla- ahorita mismo salgo para el hospital- se va para alistarse  
Taro: quien es marisha?  
Raki: ex novia de rysaki, tiene un hijo de el, bla,bla bla, una historiamuy larga  
Taro: vaya, para ser u hermano es muy…simpatico  
Raki: **lo se**

Izumo baja con una bata hasta las rodillas, con unos tirantes blancos… ve a raki - ayy necesito uncafe.

Raki: olle! No viste a akio?  
Izumo: la enana?  
Raki: ajjajjajajjajaa- se rie- lindo apodo, cuando baje hablare con ella.

Ryusaki fue al hospital, salio rapidamente, tenia q verlo para creerlo, ya en el hospital,pregunta a las enfermeras sobre marisha misaki, la enfermera le dice en donde se encontraba ella.

En el cuarto de ella, no vio a nadie en las puertas, entro sin q nadie lo viera, ahí vio a una chica, dormida…. Se acerco a ella y acaricia su cara suavemente- marisha…- en voz baja.  
Marisha desperto…cuando abrio los ojos, vio borroso y vio esa cara, esos ojos, ese cabello- o.o q…haces…- el se puso feliz y trato de tocar el barzo de ella pero ella se alejo de el

Marisha: ve…vete!  
Ryusaki: marisha, estas viva, crei q habias muerto!^^  
Marisha: eres …  
Ryusaki: mi hermaname dijo q estabas aquí, pregunte ala enfermera y me dijo en q habitacion estabas- dice feliz  
Marisha: que quieres **  
Ryusaki: xq me dijieron q habia muerto? Xq no me dijiste q teniamos un hijo?…xq marisha? Xq? U.u  
Marisha: no tienes el derecho de preguntarme eso! Nuestro bebe murio al nacer- miente  
Ryusaki: eso es mentira marisha!- enojado- tenemos un hijo! No mientas! Raki me dijo otra cosa! Donde esta marisha? Donde!  
Marisha: tu hermana es la culpable de todo lo qme paso- con lagrimas en los ojos- solo fui una estupida q callo en tus juegos- es una mentirosa con cara de niña buena a la q siempre le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente!  
Ryusaki: donde esta mi hijo?…sino me dejas verlo!…- la interrumpe  
Marisha: q?! …me lo quitaras…. A…adivina…secuestraron a mi hijo…- se cai de rodillas al piso y golpea el suelo- me quitaron a ..mi bebe…mi hijo…. Yo…yo….- cierra los ojos ,mientras golpeaba el piso  
Ryusaki: que?…pero….como….  
Marisha: alguien… me ataco y se llevo a mi roku, yo…fue mi…culpa  
Ryusaki: marisha….- en voz baja- te prometo q recuperaremos a…nuestro hijo u.u  
Marisha: no te creo…eres un mentiroso  
Ryusaki: confia en mi ^^- sale x la ventana y se va  
Marisha: roku,espero q estes bien hijo u.u**

En konoha….ryusaki va para alla a buscar a kashi… lo busca en la casa de el, ve a kashi paseando x elparque con tenten , ambos tomados de las manos.

Ryusaki: ka…shi, amigo  
Kashi: ryusaki? Hola amigo  
Ryusaki: disculpa , me prestas a tu novio un momento?- le pide permiso a tenten  
Tenten: claro, ire a caminar un poco- se despide de kashi con un beso en la boca- te espero amor  
Kashi: yo tmb…- ve a ryusaki- q pasa?  
Ryusaki: vi a marisha  
Kashi: pero..estaba ,muerta?  
Ryusaki: no! Esta viva, tenemos un hijo, pero…  
Kashi: pero? Q le paso a tu hijo  
Ryusaki: se llama roku, secuestraron a mi hijo y a marisha la dejaron malherida en el hospital, ella..ya esta fuera de peligro,pero aun no le han pedio dinero ni nada x el  
Kashi: esto es raro, bas a buscarlo? …ve con cuidado, se donde puedes encontrarlo  
Ryusaki: en donde?  
Kashi: hace tiempo q nohe ido ahí pero…hay un lugar q esta muerto, no crecen arboles, ni flores, ni hay casas ahí, todas las cosas estan marchitas y se rspira un aire de la maldad  
Ryuaski: ahh q mas?  
Kashi: esta x la aldea de la lluvia y x un rio q tiene muchos arboles muertos, hay una roca q tiene sangre, hay un signo hay q no se distingue pero esta escrito con sangre  
Ryusaki: o.o  
Kashi: dicen q el q entra ahí no uelve, yo entre ahí y casi me matan, pero sali de ahí con vida,ten cuidado es peligroso.  
Ryusaki: ok, tengo miedo pero..lo intentare, grasias amigo u^^- se va de ahí

Tenten se acerca de el para abrazarlo, kashi le da un beso en la frente y sea aferra a ella- q queria tu amigo?- ella le pregunta

Kashi: solo ua iformacion amor ^^, no te preocupes  
Tenten: ok, nada, vamos

Izumo se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, ya q muy pocas veces dormia cpon ryusaki, cuando ve a alguien sentado en la cama de ella.

Sugimoto: la chica sobrevivio  
Izumo: q chica?  
Sugimoto: marisha misaki, ese idiota de taro la salvo **  
Izumo: maldicion!- en voz baja- tengo q quitarle el antídoto a el para q no se meta en mi camino  
Sugimoto: q vas a hacer?  
Izumo: facil, llevate a roku lejos, es probable q lo encuentren, necesitamos tiempo, marisha… me encargare de ella, fingire q no se nada  
Sugimoto: no te ha propuesto matrimonio?  
Izumo: no!… esta familia se esta reconciliando poco a poco!  
Suimoto: haz q hiroshi y mikoto discutan, necesito a ese tipo lejos de ella  
Izumo: se ira de vuelta asu viaje en 3 o 4 dias, tenemos q esperar, tu tmb  
Sugimoto: ve a ver q le sacas a raki, a lo mejor ella sabe algo de secretos en la familia  
Izumo: lo intentare, adivina q dscubri?…raki es adoptada^^  
Sugimoto: ponla en contra de sus padres y la alejaras de ellos, metele sesaña o dile q no es hija de ellos  
Izumo: lo besa- deacuerdo cariño**

Hiroshi baja para hablar con raki, ve a raki almorzando pan con mantequilla, sonrien al verla, parecia un angel ( con cuernos de diablo)- olle yo tmb quiero- ella voltea a verlo y se rie.

Raki: se acabo - miente  
Hiroshi: mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz- se sienta en la silla.  
Raki: toma- le da un pan- haztelo tu, yo estoy cansada, ahorita me ire a dar un masaje de cuerpo completo  
Hirohsi: quieres q te preste dinero?  
Raki: no, no, no te preocupes papito, yo tengo dinero…ahorado- agreda "ahorado" para q no sospeche  
Hiroshi: bien, hija, creo q tendremos q quedarnos en casa unos dias mas, tengo q esperar a q tu madre se sienta mejor  
Raki: no, no te preocupes, te entiendo  
Hiroshi: si quieres, irte tu alla, y me esperas  
Raki: yo tmb me quedare, estoy esperando a lguien  
Hiroshi: le hunta mantequilla al pan- y quien es esa pesona q esperas?  
Raki: un amigo muy especial

Izumo salio de la habiacion, baja y sale de la casa, se sienta en la silla q estaba afuera y suspira- q hare para destruir a esta familia?- piensa

Raki: bueno, ya deo irme, ire a darme un masaje, dile a taro q noi me acompañe, no quiero q vea a mujeres semidesnudas xd, se cuidarme sola- le da un beso en la mejilla

….  
Sale y ve a izumo afuera-olle me acompañas? Yo invito-invita a izumo, izumo sonrie satisfecha, era su oportunidad.

Izumo: a donde?…  
Raki: a darnos un masaje relajante, quiero sentirme en el cielo un momento ^^  
Izumo: claro

Ambas se iban a un spa , donde ambas estaban muy relajadas, 2 mujeres les daban un masaje q se sentia relajadas y sin tensiones.

Izumo: y…se ve q tienes una familia muy grande, hiroshi, mikoto, ryusaki, yo, tu, y la mama de mikoto.  
Raki: mmmm pues…no son todos los q hay - relajada  
Izumo: quieres decir q tienen ottra hermana o hermano, o tio o tia, abula …?  
Raki: ??? Pues….me acabo de enterar de algo, pero…prometeme q no le diras a nadie  
Izumo: ….dije, te lo prometo ^^  
Raki: mi papa tiene una hija con su ex…esposa, mikoto no sabe nada, mi padre no quiere q el bebe salga afectado, ya q mi madre puede tener algunas complicaciones cone l embarazo  
Izumo: y como es la suegra?  
Raki: la odio, se pasa la vida diciendonos como vestirnos y como actuar, además me dice q no use ropa tan probativa **, q sabe ella?**

**Izumo: pues hay suegras q son muy malas y otras q son amables  
Raki: mi abuela siempre defiende a mi tio, ni q fuera un angel, siempre habla de el enfrente de todos….x lo menos la mama de mi mama es muy buena  
Izumo: midori?  
Raki: si, ella,… solo espero q no se le ocurra venir a la casa u.u, seria el fin del mundo, ya q no sabe aun q mi madre esta embarazada, te imaginas si se entera? La casa se va a voltear patas arriba  
Izumo: ya me imagino q me dira a mi xd  
Raki: sera mejor q te escondas cuando ella este xq te va a hacer la vida de cuadritos.  
Izumo: ok, tomare tu consejo.  
Raki: y cuando te propone matrimonio ryusaki?  
Izumo: mm aun no, lo unico q me propopone es q me acueste con el todas las noches u///u  
Raki: pues dale tiempo, el no cree mucho en el matrimonio, pero si tu le hablas bien delmtrimonio, te aseguro q te casaras con el en menos de lo q canta un gallo jajjaaja  
Izumo: deacuerdo.**

X otro lado, en casa de hiroshi, el timbre sono! Alguien fue a abrir la puerta, ahí ve auna señora mayor de edad, de unos 60 o65 años, la mujer entra a la casa- xq nadie me dijo q tendria un nieto!!!!!!- grita x toda la casa- mi hijo es un irresponsable mira q con traer a esta csa a ryusaki, raki, y este q viene en camino **, donde estan?**

Hiroshi: hola mama u^^…xq no avisaste…q..- lo interrumpe  
Soun: mi bebe- abraza a hiroshi- mirate ya eres un hombre de familia, tienes 2 hijos y uno q viene en camino..- lo besa en la mejilla  
Hiroshi: es…era sorpresa …mama  
Soun: dejame ver a la futura mama- sube las escaleras  
Hirohsi: mama espera- la detiene y la toma del brazo- esta algo delicada  
Soun: con que un embarazo delicado ee´?¨pues… la vere de todas formas.

Hiroshi no pudo detener a su madre, esta subio hasta la habitacion de mikoto, abrio la puerta y ve a mikoto acostada y leyendo un libro para o aburrirse

Soun: recuerdo cuadno supe q te esperaria hiroshi, me puse tan gorda q ni ti padre me reconocio  
Mikoto: **  
Hirohsi: mama, sera mejor q..  
Soun: hija!!! Como esta mi nieto, espero qesta vez lo hagas bien y no sea un malagradecido como tus hijos.  
Mikoto: hola ** **  
Hiroshi: ahh las dejare solas  
Mikoto: no! Hiroshi x favor  
Soun: anda hijo, dejanos solas a nosotras, le tendre q hablar a tu ESPOSA como cambian las cosas en el matrimonio y en el sexo  
Hiroshi: deacuerdo- cierra la puerta**

Mikoto odiaba a esa mujer, esa mujer le hizo la vida de cuadritoscuando tenia 15 años, no veia como esta vez se la hiba ahacer otra vez.

Soun: hija, espero q sea un niño, no! Xq se parecera a tu hijo ryusaki, o niña, no….a si esa es adoptada, ni quien la culpe  
Mikoto: usted prometió no diria nada a nadie  
Soun: ya se, ya se, ademas, vine a cambiar la casa, me quedare unos dias aquí! Diciplinare a tus hijos como nadie lo hizo!  
Mikoto: "quedarse unos dias!!!!!"- piensa con horror- noooooooooooo!!

Hirohi bajo un momento a la cosina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando abre el refri ve a ryusaki escondido.

Rysuaki: codigo rojo- en vozbaja- el enemigo esta en casa  
Hiroshi: ryusaki, mi madre no es un peligro **  
Ryusaki: recuerdas lo q hizo el año pasado?  
Hiroshi: no, q hizo?  
Ryusaki: ** **mejor no te digo  
Hiroshi: si lléga tu hermana dile q… se porte bien con su abuela, no quiero q se vaya de la casa una semana entera  
Ryusaki: mi abuela odia a raki, el año pasado cuando fuimos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de nuetro tio obligo a raki a q djiera unas palabras,a demas la culpa de la muerte de el!!- defiende a raki  
Hiroshi: ademas, hoy se cumple otro año de su muerte …creo q tendré q ir x la ropa de luto °¬°  
Ryusaki: creo q tmb yo.  
Midori: xq tienen esa cara?  
Ryusaki: la suegra mala llega- abraza a midori  
Midiri: q suegra mala, yo?  
Hiroshi: no, tu no, esmi madre, nadie la quiere  
Midori: hiroshi, sera mejor qhables con tu madre  
Hiroshi: pero…la herire en el corazon  
Midori: ella puede ser la culpable de q mikoto pierda al bebe, el doctor le dijo q no se presionara ni se estresara.  
Hiroshi: ok, pero no te aseguro nada ^^**

Mikoto estaba q se la llevaba el infierno, soun solo hablaba del bebe, de su educasion, solo shecho la cabeza atrás y cerro los ojos para no matarla en esos momentos

Soun: te sugiero q comas bien, no quiero q te pongas gorda, xq sabes q a los hombres no les gusta tener relasiones con mujeres psadas de peso y …recuerda q debes calmar tus estados de animo ya q no quiero q mi hijo se ponga triste  
Mikoto: ya se!!! Cree q no se q hacer?  
Soun: ayy mijita cuando estabas esperando a ryusaki, tenias 15 años, si tan solo hubieras tenido tus piernas cerradas x un momento no tuvieras q pasar ese mal rato  
Mikoto: **"maldita sea, tengo q aguantar, esta mujer"  
Soun: en cuanto a esa niña, raki, xq no la mandas a un internado para q se comporte como una señorita, es muy reposnsable ademas, yo se el sectreto q ella guarda  
Mikoto: raki es la consentida de hiroshi, la consintio desde q era una bebe, no creo q el la mande lejos de el, no lo soportaria  
Soun: ** **cambiemos de tema, tenemos q cambiar la casa, arreglarla para q cuando este bebe llegue al mundo, vea q no somos una familia de locos  
Mikoto: ** **-" loco? …la loca es usted"- piensa molesta**

X otro lado hinata y gaara paseaban juntos, tomados de la mano, x fin volvieron a hacer felices….; nobu estaba con takumi, le explico a nobu xq hiroshi se tretrasaria en el viaje

Nobu: espero q pronto los problemas se solucionen  
Takumi: ve a nobu y se acuerda de lo qle dijo hiroshi- jajajjajajaa ajajajajaa- se empieza a reir  
Nobu: ????? De q te ries?  
Takumi: no, jajajja x nada, esq …me acorde de un chiste ahaja aja nobu, te metiste en problemas hjajjajajaa jajajjajaja- no aguantaba la risa  
Nobu: que? No te entiendo…- confundido  
Takumi: mejor no te digo, xq cuando lo veas x ti mismo te lo dire  
Nobu: se trata de raki?- curioso  
Takumi: resulta q raki le dijo a hiroshi lo q paso, y aja jajá hiroshi , cuidate de el, xq si te ve la cara, te va a matar x lo q le hiciste a su hija adorada  
Nobu: o.o- reacciono preocupado  
Takumi: jajjajajja jajá jajá jajaa esto es… ten cuidado xq raki, no se sabe q te hara despues.  
Nobu: o.o..ahorita vengo - se va rapidamente  
Takumi: \?? Creo q…lña noticia le cayo mal-saca su celular- llamare a yuko, a lo mejor esta desocupado.

Nobu busco como loco a gaara y ve a gaara con hinata, rapidamente corre hacia ellos.

Nobu: gaara! Codigo rojo  
Gaara: volte a verlo- CODIG rojo?  
Nobu: hinata me puedes prestar a gaara, es q tengo q contarle algo  
Hinata_: claro ^^  
Nobu: se lleva a gaara lejos de hinata para q no los oyera- raki lo dijo  
Gaara: q dijo?  
Nobu: takumi, me contó q ella le dijo a su padre lo q paso entre nosotros y…hiroshi va a matarme!  
Gaara: xq? No leveo nada malo  
Nobu: si raki dice mas mentiras, tu y yo nos vamos al infierno!  
Gaara: baja la voz, tenemos q chantajear a raki, la amenazaremos con lo q paso entre ella y yo  
Nobu: no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?! Hiroshi le cree todo a raki, con solo verrla a los ojos cae en su juego, raki es el mismisimo demonio.  
Gaara: calmate, a mi se me hace q raki ya sabe q pensamos vengarnos de ella, asi q alejate de ella, q hiroshi no te vea, hablare con hiroshi  
Nobu: grasias , me salvas de una.

X otro lado, raki y izumo llegaban a casa, al momento de abrir la puerta, ven a muchas personas sentadas en la mesa…. En eso raki siente un escalofrio frio.

Raki: tengo un mal presentimiento ……  
Ryusaki: se acerca de ella- necesitamos hablar- le susurra al oido a raki  
Raki: izumo luego te alcanso, necesito hablr con ryusaki  
Izumo: claro, te veo luego amor- se despide de ryusaki y se va  
Raki: q paso?- en voz baja  
Ryusaki: secuestraron a mi hijo  
Raki: no sabia eso, como paso?  
Ryusaki: a marisha la atacarony se llevaron al niño.  
Raki: xq estan todos reunidos?  
Ryusaki: no te vayas a alterar, pero….la suegra mala llego  
Raki: que!!!!!!! Esa…  
Ryusaki: la calla - shh te oira, ten cuidado xq hiroshi me dijo q te dijiera q… te portaras bien y q no t fueras  
Raki: estas loco, no me quedare con esa bruja del infierno  
Ryusaki: es tu decisión hermanita ^^- se va a la mesa  
Raki: "maldita sea, mejor la ignoro y ahh tendre q aguantar"- piensa

En la mesa todos estaban sentados, muchos se quedaban callados xq ya sabian q la madre de hiroshi era la primera en hablar.

Soun: bueno, bueno, bueno…yo, he venido para disciplinar a tus hijos, hijo, tu esposa MIKOTO es algo irresponsable  
Hiroshi: como digas mama  
Ryusaki: no es justo! Usted no tiene derecho a meterse en nestras vidas!- enoojado  
Raki: tiene mucha razon- en voz baja, mientras se tomaba algo de alcohol.  
Soun: jovensito, esto va para ti y tu hermana, RAKI HAZME CASO- le llama la atención a raki, la cual estaba viendo otra cosa  
Raki: q quiere? **  
Hiroshi: niños, haganle caso a su abuela- les advierte  
Mikoto: suspira- ai dios, creo este sera un largo dia- se doble el cuello para relajarse  
Midori: hola, usted debe ser la abuela de quien tanto me hablan  
Soun: usted es?  
Midori: la mama de mikoto u^^  
Soun: ahh entonces debe ser igual q ella, muy..irresponsable- dice ofensivamente  
Midori: ** **x lo menos no hago sufrir a los miembros de esta familia- le regresa el comentario  
Soun: …..-sin importancia- eres muy amable.  
Raki: orita vengo, estoy cansada- se levanta de la silla  
Soun: jovensita, espero q estes satisfecha, xq hoy se cumple casi 4 años de la muerte de tu tio, espero q te pongas algo decente ** **  
Raki: se va para irse de ahí, para no estar con ella.  
Soun: hijo, debes disciplinar a tu hhija, no entiendo xq la dejas hacer lo q se le pege la gana  
Hiroshi: mama, dejala, asi es la juventud de hoy  
Mikoto: si ^^  
Soon: juventud? X lo menos no se embarazo a los 15 como OTRAS- refiriendose a mikoto- esta niña si es responsable ^^  
Mikoto: ** **  
Ryusaki: debo irme, tengo un largo viaje q hacer  
Soun: recuerda usar proteccion niño  
Ryusaki: ** **- se va  
Hiroshi: mama, puedes ser mas discreta y mas amable?- apenado  
Soun: bien ^^ hijo, lo q sea x mi bebe**

Raki se iba a su habitacion, se acuesta en la cama- creo q tendre q ir …aunq no quiero - suspira cansada, alguien toca la puerta- pasen!- taro entra al cuerto de ella y la vwe acostada

Taro: te sientes bien?  
Raki: si u.u, estoy muy cansada m aparte tendré ir a donde esta la tumba de ese maldito- se pone la almohada en la cara  
Taro: vi a tu abuela, xq tu padre no habla con ella?  
Raki: xq mi padre tiene mamitis. Nunca le hablaria mal a su madre **  
Taro:iras al funeral?  
Raki: tengo q ir, sino mi padre se enojara**

Ryusaki estaba sentado en las escaleras, akio se sienta a un lado de el, el suspira cansado y irritado y la voltea a ver.

Ryusaki: hola akio  
Akio: ho…- la interrumpe  
Ryusaki: olle, hoy fui a visitar a marisha al hospital  
Akio: o.o que!!  
Ryusaki: shh, hablemos en un lugar mas privado  
Akio: a su cuarto

Se iban al cuarto de el, el carto estaba todo deshordenado, pero en fn, q importa, se entaron en la cama y hablaron, necesitaba saber mas de marisha , xq se habia ido e otras cosas

Akio: cuenteme q paso  
Ryusaki: marisha me dijo q… alguien la ataco y secuestro a su hijo…a nuestro hijo- corrige- tmb me dijo qi hermana es un ibo con piel de oveja, eso es cierto?  
Akio: cual parte?  
Ryusaki: lo de mi hermana  
Akio: ahh creo usted tiene q averiguarlo  
Ryusaki: sabes donde esta hinata? Xq raki me dijo q hinata ymarisha legaron a casa para deirle a i madre lo del bebe  
Akio: a hinata no la he visto en dias, creo q esta ocupada con su esposo, gaara  
Ryusaki: tengo una idea de donde puede estar mi hijo, en un lugar donde se dice q no sales con vida, dice q hay muchos asesinos, abusadores, violadores, sadicos, e otras cosas, me dijo un amigo  
Akio: kashi-san?  
Ryusaki: SIPI ^^  
Akio: pues vaya alla, pero tenga cuidado, a lo mejor no sobrevive  
Ryusaki: ire mañana xq hoy tenemos q ir a visitar la tumba de mi tio  
Akio: ok, - se pone de pie- ya me voy, ten….- la interumpe

Ryusaki- akio espera, tengo una duda- saca algo de su bolsillo, era una cajita negra, como la de un anillo, abre la caja y le enseña el anillo a akio- crees q a izumo le agrade? Bueno, gaste todos mis ahorros EN Esto, hasta le pedi dinero a raki- akio derrama un lagrima y sonrie, x dentro se sentia a morir, el hombre q amaba le iba proponer matrimonio a izumo,la mujer q hizo muchas maldades

Akio: me parece…q le encantara  
Ryusaki: grasias akio ^^, eres mi mejor amiga- la abraza  
Akio: no hay..de q….- derrama mas lagrimas, pero se la slimpio, antes de llorar ahí- debo irme  
Ryusaki: la deja de abrazar- ok, perdon

Unas horas despues, todos se vestian de negro, ryusaki , hiroshi, mikoto, soun, akio, midori,izumo …fueron los primero en salir, hiroshi se regreso xq olvido algo.

Pero cuando raki bajo las escaleras, ya con su ropa negra, vio q el teléfono empezo a sonar, - hija, puedes contestarlo esq…olvide algo- hirsohi le pide ese favor a ella, raki contesta el telefono.

Raki: hola?  
Gaara: hola raki, supongo q eres tu….no?  
Raki: gaara no sabaku ¬_¬, q quieres?- en voz baja  
Gaara: supongo q no quieres q nadie sepa lo q paso entre tu y yo?  
Raki: dilo, y yo…-la interrumpe  
Gaara: raki, cariño, note tengo miedo, pára tu informacion, yo y hinata estamos mas felices q nunca, - en un tono amenazador- se q le dijiestea tu padre, lo de nobu y tu, se q hiroshi va a matar a nobu si lo ve, pero te olvidaste de algo  
Raki: que?  
Gaara: yo, puedo decir todo, para eso tengo a hinata de testigo…

Hiroshi: hija, quien es?  
Raki: numero equivocado- cuelga rapidamente - nos vamos?  
Hirsohi: anda ^^


	42. Chapter 42

**Raki baja y toma un vaso de leche, taro se sienta en la silla del omedor.**

Raki: tengo hambre, q podemos hacer de almorzar?  
Taro: no se, sabes cosinar?  
Raki: claro tonto, en uno de mis viajes q hize cuando tenia 16, cnoci a un chef, q estaba guapisimo! ///, me enseño a cocinar algo muy especial  
Taro: ahh, q bien x ti  
Raki: grasias x cuidarme toda la noche ^^  
Taro: no hay de que, tengo q cuidarte ,no?  
Raki: si, te confieso algo?  
Taro: claro, dime  
Raki: cuando estaba con nobu y con gaara me sentia rar pero cuando estoy contigo…me siento segura a tu lado ^///^  
Taro: raki, no quiero lastimarte  
Raki: lastimarme? Siempre me han lastimado, nobu me dejo yyo la amaba, gaara me trato mal , q mas me puede pasar?]  
Taro: como le haces para no arrepentirte de tus errores?  
Raki: les veo el lado bueno, ademas, el doctor takara me dijo q no me sintiera incomoda con un hombre, yo…el medijo q….a todo hay verle su lado bueno y si cometo errores, q yo sabia como resolverlos  
Taro: ya veo

Hiroshi despierto y no vio a mikoto a su lado-mikoto?- se levanto y la busco,ve q sale del baño, se veia mejor.

Mikoto: hola amor  
Hiroshi: la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia el- como te sientes hoy?  
Mikoto: mejor, y …tu?- roza su nariz con la de el  
Hiroshi: te amo- la besa  
Mikoto: solo re rie-jijijiji..basta, no es momento, ademas, no podemos hacerlo xq dijo el doctor q no tuvieramos intimidad, q esperemos 2 meses mas  
Hiroshi: u.u no creo q soporte ese tiempo para…comerte y…besarte- le besa el cuello- comerte y…besarte  
Mikoto: lo tumba en la cama - entonces solo 5 minutos y después bajamos para comer algo, el beb quiere comer algo ^^  
Hiroshi: solo 5 minutos- se pone sobre ella.

Ryusaki baja y ve a raki y taro platicando, se acerca de ellos y se sienta asu lado de ellos, su cabello todo despeinado, y boztesa con pesades.

Raki: te tengo un chisme  
Ryusaki: dime,espero q se a de comida, muero de hambre- abre el efri  
Raki: es sobre marisha  
Ryusaki: o.o dime! Dime!- suplica  
Raki: esta en el hospital, de konoha, no vi a su hijo pero a lo mejor lo esta cuidando su hermana, yo q se.  
Ryusak: eres la mejor hermana de todas! Hermanita- la abraza  
Raki: sueltame! Basta! Me estas aficciando!  
Ryusaki: la suelta- te quiero - le da unbeso en la mejilla- ahorita mismo salgo para el hospital- se va para alistarse  
Taro: quien es marisha?  
Raki: ex novia de rysaki, tiene un hijo de el, bla,bla bla, una historiamuy larga  
Taro: vaya, para ser u hermano es muy…simpatico  
Raki: **lo se**

Izumo baja con una bata hasta las rodillas, con unos tirantes blancos… ve a raki - ayy necesito uncafe.

Raki: olle! No viste a akio?  
Izumo: la enana?  
Raki: ajjajjajajjajaa- se rie- lindo apodo, cuando baje hablare con ella.

Ryusaki fue al hospital, salio rapidamente, tenia q verlo para creerlo, ya en el hospital,pregunta a las enfermeras sobre marisha misaki, la enfermera le dice en donde se encontraba ella.

En el cuarto de ella, no vio a nadie en las puertas, entro sin q nadie lo viera, ahí vio a una chica, dormida…. Se acerco a ella y acaricia su cara suavemente- marisha…- en voz baja.  
Marisha desperto…cuando abrio los ojos, vio borroso y vio esa cara, esos ojos, ese cabello- o.o q…haces…- el se puso feliz y trato de tocar el barzo de ella pero ella se alejo de el

Marisha: ve…vete!  
Ryusaki: marisha, estas viva, crei q habias muerto!^^  
Marisha: eres …  
Ryusaki: mi hermaname dijo q estabas aquí, pregunte ala enfermera y me dijo en q habitacion estabas- dice feliz  
Marisha: que quieres **  
Ryusaki: xq me dijieron q habia muerto? Xq no me dijiste q teniamos un hijo?…xq marisha? Xq? U.u  
Marisha: no tienes el derecho de preguntarme eso! Nuestro bebe murio al nacer- miente  
Ryusaki: eso es mentira marisha!- enojado- tenemos un hijo! No mientas! Raki me dijo otra cosa! Donde esta marisha? Donde!  
Marisha: tu hermana es la culpable de todo lo qme paso- con lagrimas en los ojos- solo fui una estupida q callo en tus juegos- es una mentirosa con cara de niña buena a la q siempre le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente!  
Ryusaki: donde esta mi hijo?…sino me dejas verlo!…- la interrumpe  
Marisha: q?! …me lo quitaras…. A…adivina…secuestraron a mi hijo…- se cai de rodillas al piso y golpea el suelo- me quitaron a ..mi bebe…mi hijo…. Yo…yo….- cierra los ojos ,mientras golpeaba el piso  
Ryusaki: que?…pero….como….  
Marisha: alguien… me ataco y se llevo a mi roku, yo…fue mi…culpa  
Ryusaki: marisha….- en voz baja- te prometo q recuperaremos a…nuestro hijo u.u  
Marisha: no te creo…eres un mentiroso  
Ryusaki: confia en mi ^^- sale x la ventana y se va  
Marisha: roku,espero q estes bien hijo u.u**

En konoha….ryusaki va para alla a buscar a kashi… lo busca en la casa de el, ve a kashi paseando x elparque con tenten , ambos tomados de las manos.

Ryusaki: ka…shi, amigo  
Kashi: ryusaki? Hola amigo  
Ryusaki: disculpa , me prestas a tu novio un momento?- le pide permiso a tenten  
Tenten: claro, ire a caminar un poco- se despide de kashi con un beso en la boca- te espero amor  
Kashi: yo tmb…- ve a ryusaki- q pasa?  
Ryusaki: vi a marisha  
Kashi: pero..estaba ,muerta?  
Ryusaki: no! Esta viva, tenemos un hijo, pero…  
Kashi: pero? Q le paso a tu hijo  
Ryusaki: se llama roku, secuestraron a mi hijo y a marisha la dejaron malherida en el hospital, ella..ya esta fuera de peligro,pero aun no le han pedio dinero ni nada x el  
Kashi: esto es raro, bas a buscarlo? …ve con cuidado, se donde puedes encontrarlo  
Ryusaki: en donde?  
Kashi: hace tiempo q nohe ido ahí pero…hay un lugar q esta muerto, no crecen arboles, ni flores, ni hay casas ahí, todas las cosas estan marchitas y se rspira un aire de la maldad  
Ryuaski: ahh q mas?  
Kashi: esta x la aldea de la lluvia y x un rio q tiene muchos arboles muertos, hay una roca q tiene sangre, hay un signo hay q no se distingue pero esta escrito con sangre  
Ryusaki: o.o  
Kashi: dicen q el q entra ahí no uelve, yo entre ahí y casi me matan, pero sali de ahí con vida,ten cuidado es peligroso.  
Ryusaki: ok, tengo miedo pero..lo intentare, grasias amigo u^^- se va de ahí

Tenten se acerca de el para abrazarlo, kashi le da un beso en la frente y sea aferra a ella- q queria tu amigo?- ella le pregunta

Kashi: solo ua iformacion amor ^^, no te preocupes  
Tenten: ok, nada, vamos

Izumo se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, ya q muy pocas veces dormia cpon ryusaki, cuando ve a alguien sentado en la cama de ella.

Sugimoto: la chica sobrevivio  
Izumo: q chica?  
Sugimoto: marisha misaki, ese idiota de taro la salvo **  
Izumo: maldicion!- en voz baja- tengo q quitarle el antídoto a el para q no se meta en mi camino  
Sugimoto: q vas a hacer?  
Izumo: facil, llevate a roku lejos, es probable q lo encuentren, necesitamos tiempo, marisha… me encargare de ella, fingire q no se nada  
Sugimoto: no te ha propuesto matrimonio?  
Izumo: no!… esta familia se esta reconciliando poco a poco!  
Suimoto: haz q hiroshi y mikoto discutan, necesito a ese tipo lejos de ella  
Izumo: se ira de vuelta asu viaje en 3 o 4 dias, tenemos q esperar, tu tmb  
Sugimoto: ve a ver q le sacas a raki, a lo mejor ella sabe algo de secretos en la familia  
Izumo: lo intentare, adivina q dscubri?…raki es adoptada^^  
Sugimoto: ponla en contra de sus padres y la alejaras de ellos, metele sesaña o dile q no es hija de ellos  
Izumo: lo besa- deacuerdo cariño**

Hiroshi baja para hablar con raki, ve a raki almorzando pan con mantequilla, sonrien al verla, parecia un angel ( con cuernos de diablo)- olle yo tmb quiero- ella voltea a verlo y se rie.

Raki: se acabo - miente  
Hiroshi: mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz- se sienta en la silla.  
Raki: toma- le da un pan- haztelo tu, yo estoy cansada, ahorita me ire a dar un masaje de cuerpo completo  
Hirohsi: quieres q te preste dinero?  
Raki: no, no, no te preocupes papito, yo tengo dinero…ahorado- agreda "ahorado" para q no sospeche  
Hiroshi: bien, hija, creo q tendremos q quedarnos en casa unos dias mas, tengo q esperar a q tu madre se sienta mejor  
Raki: no, no te preocupes, te entiendo  
Hiroshi: si quieres, irte tu alla, y me esperas  
Raki: yo tmb me quedare, estoy esperando a lguien  
Hiroshi: le hunta mantequilla al pan- y quien es esa pesona q esperas?  
Raki: un amigo muy especial

Izumo salio de la habiacion, baja y sale de la casa, se sienta en la silla q estaba afuera y suspira- q hare para destruir a esta familia?- piensa

Raki: bueno, ya deo irme, ire a darme un masaje, dile a taro q noi me acompañe, no quiero q vea a mujeres semidesnudas xd, se cuidarme sola- le da un beso en la mejilla

….  
Sale y ve a izumo afuera-olle me acompañas? Yo invito-invita a izumo, izumo sonrie satisfecha, era su oportunidad.

Izumo: a donde?…  
Raki: a darnos un masaje relajante, quiero sentirme en el cielo un momento ^^  
Izumo: claro

Ambas se iban a un spa , donde ambas estaban muy relajadas, 2 mujeres les daban un masaje q se sentia relajadas y sin tensiones.

Izumo: y…se ve q tienes una familia muy grande, hiroshi, mikoto, ryusaki, yo, tu, y la mama de mikoto.  
Raki: mmmm pues…no son todos los q hay - relajada  
Izumo: quieres decir q tienen ottra hermana o hermano, o tio o tia, abula …?  
Raki: ??? Pues….me acabo de enterar de algo, pero…prometeme q no le diras a nadie  
Izumo: ….dije, te lo prometo ^^  
Raki: mi papa tiene una hija con su ex…esposa, mikoto no sabe nada, mi padre no quiere q el bebe salga afectado, ya q mi madre puede tener algunas complicaciones cone l embarazo  
Izumo: y como es la suegra?  
Raki: la odio, se pasa la vida diciendonos como vestirnos y como actuar, además me dice q no use ropa tan probativa **, q sabe ella?**

**Izumo: pues hay suegras q son muy malas y otras q son amables  
Raki: mi abuela siempre defiende a mi tio, ni q fuera un angel, siempre habla de el enfrente de todos….x lo menos la mama de mi mama es muy buena  
Izumo: midori?  
Raki: si, ella,… solo espero q no se le ocurra venir a la casa u.u, seria el fin del mundo, ya q no sabe aun q mi madre esta embarazada, te imaginas si se entera? La casa se va a voltear patas arriba  
Izumo: ya me imagino q me dira a mi xd  
Raki: sera mejor q te escondas cuando ella este xq te va a hacer la vida de cuadritos.  
Izumo: ok, tomare tu consejo.  
Raki: y cuando te propone matrimonio ryusaki?  
Izumo: mm aun no, lo unico q me propopone es q me acueste con el todas las noches u///u  
Raki: pues dale tiempo, el no cree mucho en el matrimonio, pero si tu le hablas bien delmtrimonio, te aseguro q te casaras con el en menos de lo q canta un gallo jajjaaja  
Izumo: deacuerdo.**

X otro lado, en casa de hiroshi, el timbre sono! Alguien fue a abrir la puerta, ahí ve auna señora mayor de edad, de unos 60 o65 años, la mujer entra a la casa- xq nadie me dijo q tendria un nieto!!!!!!- grita x toda la casa- mi hijo es un irresponsable mira q con traer a esta csa a ryusaki, raki, y este q viene en camino **, donde estan?**

Hiroshi: hola mama u^^…xq no avisaste…q..- lo interrumpe  
Soun: mi bebe- abraza a hiroshi- mirate ya eres un hombre de familia, tienes 2 hijos y uno q viene en camino..- lo besa en la mejilla  
Hiroshi: es…era sorpresa …mama  
Soun: dejame ver a la futura mama- sube las escaleras  
Hirohsi: mama espera- la detiene y la toma del brazo- esta algo delicada  
Soun: con que un embarazo delicado ee´?¨pues… la vere de todas formas.

Hiroshi no pudo detener a su madre, esta subio hasta la habitacion de mikoto, abrio la puerta y ve a mikoto acostada y leyendo un libro para o aburrirse

Soun: recuerdo cuadno supe q te esperaria hiroshi, me puse tan gorda q ni ti padre me reconocio  
Mikoto: **  
Hirohsi: mama, sera mejor q..  
Soun: hija!!! Como esta mi nieto, espero qesta vez lo hagas bien y no sea un malagradecido como tus hijos.  
Mikoto: hola ** **  
Hiroshi: ahh las dejare solas  
Mikoto: no! Hiroshi x favor  
Soun: anda hijo, dejanos solas a nosotras, le tendre q hablar a tu ESPOSA como cambian las cosas en el matrimonio y en el sexo  
Hiroshi: deacuerdo- cierra la puerta**

Mikoto odiaba a esa mujer, esa mujer le hizo la vida de cuadritoscuando tenia 15 años, no veia como esta vez se la hiba ahacer otra vez.

Soun: hija, espero q sea un niño, no! Xq se parecera a tu hijo ryusaki, o niña, no….a si esa es adoptada, ni quien la culpe  
Mikoto: usted prometió no diria nada a nadie  
Soun: ya se, ya se, ademas, vine a cambiar la casa, me quedare unos dias aquí! Diciplinare a tus hijos como nadie lo hizo!  
Mikoto: "quedarse unos dias!!!!!"- piensa con horror- noooooooooooo!!

Hirohi bajo un momento a la cosina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando abre el refri ve a ryusaki escondido.

Rysuaki: codigo rojo- en vozbaja- el enemigo esta en casa  
Hiroshi: ryusaki, mi madre no es un peligro **  
Ryusaki: recuerdas lo q hizo el año pasado?  
Hiroshi: no, q hizo?  
Ryusaki: ** **mejor no te digo  
Hiroshi: si lléga tu hermana dile q… se porte bien con su abuela, no quiero q se vaya de la casa una semana entera  
Ryusaki: mi abuela odia a raki, el año pasado cuando fuimos al cementerio a visitar la tumba de nuetro tio obligo a raki a q djiera unas palabras,a demas la culpa de la muerte de el!!- defiende a raki  
Hiroshi: ademas, hoy se cumple otro año de su muerte …creo q tendré q ir x la ropa de luto °¬°  
Ryusaki: creo q tmb yo.  
Midori: xq tienen esa cara?  
Ryusaki: la suegra mala llega- abraza a midori  
Midiri: q suegra mala, yo?  
Hiroshi: no, tu no, esmi madre, nadie la quiere  
Midori: hiroshi, sera mejor qhables con tu madre  
Hiroshi: pero…la herire en el corazon  
Midori: ella puede ser la culpable de q mikoto pierda al bebe, el doctor le dijo q no se presionara ni se estresara.  
Hiroshi: ok, pero no te aseguro nada ^^**

Mikoto estaba q se la llevaba el infierno, soun solo hablaba del bebe, de su educasion, solo shecho la cabeza atrás y cerro los ojos para no matarla en esos momentos

Soun: te sugiero q comas bien, no quiero q te pongas gorda, xq sabes q a los hombres no les gusta tener relasiones con mujeres psadas de peso y …recuerda q debes calmar tus estados de animo ya q no quiero q mi hijo se ponga triste  
Mikoto: ya se!!! Cree q no se q hacer?  
Soun: ayy mijita cuando estabas esperando a ryusaki, tenias 15 años, si tan solo hubieras tenido tus piernas cerradas x un momento no tuvieras q pasar ese mal rato  
Mikoto: **"maldita sea, tengo q aguantar, esta mujer"  
Soun: en cuanto a esa niña, raki, xq no la mandas a un internado para q se comporte como una señorita, es muy reposnsable ademas, yo se el sectreto q ella guarda  
Mikoto: raki es la consentida de hiroshi, la consintio desde q era una bebe, no creo q el la mande lejos de el, no lo soportaria  
Soun: ** **cambiemos de tema, tenemos q cambiar la casa, arreglarla para q cuando este bebe llegue al mundo, vea q no somos una familia de locos  
Mikoto: ** **-" loco? …la loca es usted"- piensa molesta**

X otro lado hinata y gaara paseaban juntos, tomados de la mano, x fin volvieron a hacer felices….; nobu estaba con takumi, le explico a nobu xq hiroshi se tretrasaria en el viaje

Nobu: espero q pronto los problemas se solucionen  
Takumi: ve a nobu y se acuerda de lo qle dijo hiroshi- jajajjajajaa ajajajajaa- se empieza a reir  
Nobu: ????? De q te ries?  
Takumi: no, jajajja x nada, esq …me acorde de un chiste ahaja aja nobu, te metiste en problemas hjajjajajaa jajajjajaja- no aguantaba la risa  
Nobu: que? No te entiendo…- confundido  
Takumi: mejor no te digo, xq cuando lo veas x ti mismo te lo dire  
Nobu: se trata de raki?- curioso  
Takumi: resulta q raki le dijo a hiroshi lo q paso, y aja jajá hiroshi , cuidate de el, xq si te ve la cara, te va a matar x lo q le hiciste a su hija adorada  
Nobu: o.o- reacciono preocupado  
Takumi: jajjajajja jajá jajá jajaa esto es… ten cuidado xq raki, no se sabe q te hara despues.  
Nobu: o.o..ahorita vengo - se va rapidamente  
Takumi: \?? Creo q…lña noticia le cayo mal-saca su celular- llamare a yuko, a lo mejor esta desocupado.

Nobu busco como loco a gaara y ve a gaara con hinata, rapidamente corre hacia ellos.

Nobu: gaara! Codigo rojo  
Gaara: volte a verlo- CODIG rojo?  
Nobu: hinata me puedes prestar a gaara, es q tengo q contarle algo  
Hinata_: claro ^^  
Nobu: se lleva a gaara lejos de hinata para q no los oyera- raki lo dijo  
Gaara: q dijo?  
Nobu: takumi, me contó q ella le dijo a su padre lo q paso entre nosotros y…hiroshi va a matarme!  
Gaara: xq? No leveo nada malo  
Nobu: si raki dice mas mentiras, tu y yo nos vamos al infierno!  
Gaara: baja la voz, tenemos q chantajear a raki, la amenazaremos con lo q paso entre ella y yo  
Nobu: no comprendes la gravedad del asunto?! Hiroshi le cree todo a raki, con solo verrla a los ojos cae en su juego, raki es el mismisimo demonio.  
Gaara: calmate, a mi se me hace q raki ya sabe q pensamos vengarnos de ella, asi q alejate de ella, q hiroshi no te vea, hablare con hiroshi  
Nobu: grasias , me salvas de una.

X otro lado, raki y izumo llegaban a casa, al momento de abrir la puerta, ven a muchas personas sentadas en la mesa…. En eso raki siente un escalofrio frio.

Raki: tengo un mal presentimiento ……  
Ryusaki: se acerca de ella- necesitamos hablar- le susurra al oido a raki  
Raki: izumo luego te alcanso, necesito hablr con ryusaki  
Izumo: claro, te veo luego amor- se despide de ryusaki y se va  
Raki: q paso?- en voz baja  
Ryusaki: secuestraron a mi hijo  
Raki: no sabia eso, como paso?  
Ryusaki: a marisha la atacarony se llevaron al niño.  
Raki: xq estan todos reunidos?  
Ryusaki: no te vayas a alterar, pero….la suegra mala llego  
Raki: que!!!!!!! Esa…  
Ryusaki: la calla - shh te oira, ten cuidado xq hiroshi me dijo q te dijiera q… te portaras bien y q no t fueras  
Raki: estas loco, no me quedare con esa bruja del infierno  
Ryusaki: es tu decisión hermanita ^^- se va a la mesa  
Raki: "maldita sea, mejor la ignoro y ahh tendre q aguantar"- piensa

En la mesa todos estaban sentados, muchos se quedaban callados xq ya sabian q la madre de hiroshi era la primera en hablar.

Soun: bueno, bueno, bueno…yo, he venido para disciplinar a tus hijos, hijo, tu esposa MIKOTO es algo irresponsable  
Hiroshi: como digas mama  
Ryusaki: no es justo! Usted no tiene derecho a meterse en nestras vidas!- enoojado  
Raki: tiene mucha razon- en voz baja, mientras se tomaba algo de alcohol.  
Soun: jovensito, esto va para ti y tu hermana, RAKI HAZME CASO- le llama la atención a raki, la cual estaba viendo otra cosa  
Raki: q quiere? **  
Hiroshi: niños, haganle caso a su abuela- les advierte  
Mikoto: suspira- ai dios, creo este sera un largo dia- se doble el cuello para relajarse  
Midori: hola, usted debe ser la abuela de quien tanto me hablan  
Soun: usted es?  
Midori: la mama de mikoto u^^  
Soun: ahh entonces debe ser igual q ella, muy..irresponsable- dice ofensivamente  
Midori: ** **x lo menos no hago sufrir a los miembros de esta familia- le regresa el comentario  
Soun: …..-sin importancia- eres muy amable.  
Raki: orita vengo, estoy cansada- se levanta de la silla  
Soun: jovensita, espero q estes satisfecha, xq hoy se cumple casi 4 años de la muerte de tu tio, espero q te pongas algo decente ** **  
Raki: se va para irse de ahí, para no estar con ella.  
Soun: hijo, debes disciplinar a tu hhija, no entiendo xq la dejas hacer lo q se le pege la gana  
Hiroshi: mama, dejala, asi es la juventud de hoy  
Mikoto: si ^^  
Soon: juventud? X lo menos no se embarazo a los 15 como OTRAS- refiriendose a mikoto- esta niña si es responsable ^^  
Mikoto: ** **  
Ryusaki: debo irme, tengo un largo viaje q hacer  
Soun: recuerda usar proteccion niño  
Ryusaki: ** **- se va  
Hiroshi: mama, puedes ser mas discreta y mas amable?- apenado  
Soun: bien ^^ hijo, lo q sea x mi bebe**

Raki se iba a su habitacion, se acuesta en la cama- creo q tendre q ir …aunq no quiero - suspira cansada, alguien toca la puerta- pasen!- taro entra al cuerto de ella y la vwe acostada

Taro: te sientes bien?  
Raki: si u.u, estoy muy cansada m aparte tendré ir a donde esta la tumba de ese maldito- se pone la almohada en la cara  
Taro: vi a tu abuela, xq tu padre no habla con ella?  
Raki: xq mi padre tiene mamitis. Nunca le hablaria mal a su madre **  
Taro:iras al funeral?  
Raki: tengo q ir, sino mi padre se enojara**

Ryusaki estaba sentado en las escaleras, akio se sienta a un lado de el, el suspira cansado y irritado y la voltea a ver.

Ryusaki: hola akio  
Akio: ho…- la interrumpe  
Ryusaki: olle, hoy fui a visitar a marisha al hospital  
Akio: o.o que!!  
Ryusaki: shh, hablemos en un lugar mas privado  
Akio: a su cuarto

Se iban al cuarto de el, el carto estaba todo deshordenado, pero en fn, q importa, se entaron en la cama y hablaron, necesitaba saber mas de marisha , xq se habia ido e otras cosas

Akio: cuenteme q paso  
Ryusaki: marisha me dijo q… alguien la ataco y secuestro a su hijo…a nuestro hijo- corrige- tmb me dijo qi hermana es un ibo con piel de oveja, eso es cierto?  
Akio: cual parte?  
Ryusaki: lo de mi hermana  
Akio: ahh creo usted tiene q averiguarlo  
Ryusaki: sabes donde esta hinata? Xq raki me dijo q hinata ymarisha legaron a casa para deirle a i madre lo del bebe  
Akio: a hinata no la he visto en dias, creo q esta ocupada con su esposo, gaara  
Ryusaki: tengo una idea de donde puede estar mi hijo, en un lugar donde se dice q no sales con vida, dice q hay muchos asesinos, abusadores, violadores, sadicos, e otras cosas, me dijo un amigo  
Akio: kashi-san?  
Ryusaki: SIPI ^^  
Akio: pues vaya alla, pero tenga cuidado, a lo mejor no sobrevive  
Ryusaki: ire mañana xq hoy tenemos q ir a visitar la tumba de mi tio  
Akio: ok, - se pone de pie- ya me voy, ten….- la interumpe

Ryusaki- akio espera, tengo una duda- saca algo de su bolsillo, era una cajita negra, como la de un anillo, abre la caja y le enseña el anillo a akio- crees q a izumo le agrade? Bueno, gaste todos mis ahorros EN Esto, hasta le pedi dinero a raki- akio derrama un lagrima y sonrie, x dentro se sentia a morir, el hombre q amaba le iba proponer matrimonio a izumo,la mujer q hizo muchas maldades

Akio: me parece…q le encantara  
Ryusaki: grasias akio ^^, eres mi mejor amiga- la abraza  
Akio: no hay..de q….- derrama mas lagrimas, pero se la slimpio, antes de llorar ahí- debo irme  
Ryusaki: la deja de abrazar- ok, perdon

Unas horas despues, todos se vestian de negro, ryusaki , hiroshi, mikoto, soun, akio, midori,izumo …fueron los primero en salir, hiroshi se regreso xq olvido algo.

Pero cuando raki bajo las escaleras, ya con su ropa negra, vio q el teléfono empezo a sonar, - hija, puedes contestarlo esq…olvide algo- hirsohi le pide ese favor a ella, raki contesta el telefono.

Raki: hola?  
Gaara: hola raki, supongo q eres tu….no?  
Raki: gaara no sabaku ¬_¬, q quieres?- en voz baja  
Gaara: supongo q no quieres q nadie sepa lo q paso entre tu y yo?  
Raki: dilo, y yo…-la interrumpe  
Gaara: raki, cariño, note tengo miedo, pára tu informacion, yo y hinata estamos mas felices q nunca, - en un tono amenazador- se q le dijiestea tu padre, lo de nobu y tu, se q hiroshi va a matar a nobu si lo ve, pero te olvidaste de algo  
Raki: que?  
Gaara: yo, puedo decir todo, para eso tengo a hinata de testigo…

Hiroshi: hija, quien es?  
Raki: numero equivocado- cuelga rapidamente - nos vamos?  
Hirsohi: anda ^^


	43. Chapter 43

**Raki: numero equivocado- cuelga rapidamente - nos vamos?  
Hirsohi: anda ^^**

Ambos se iban, raki se quedo pensativa "maldita sea, q voy hacer con gaara?, si me descubre en frente de todos , sera mi fin"- piensa ella.

En el cementerio, todos estaban reunidos, raki vio la tumba con asco, hiroshi vio la expresion de raki y se acerco a ella con preocupacion.

Hiroshi: hija, te sientes bien?  
Raki: si ^^, es q estoy….pensando  
Hiroshi: segura q estaras bien aquí? No quieres tomar un poco de aire antes de …- lo interrumpe  
Raki: estare bien, solo necesito relajarme u.u  
Hiroshi: orita vengo, tengo q ir con mi madre- se aleja de ahí

Hiroshi se va con soun , mikoto fue a abrazar a ryusaki, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo; izumo vio la tumba y se puso a pensar "como tu van a quedar todos….muertos como moscas, pudriendose EN el infierno".

Soun se acerca de la tumba de el y se pone de rodillas- hola, kazuo no sabes cuanto te extraño, de todos la familia q tengo, el unico q he extrañado es a ti, eras una persona muy amable, generosa, llena de amor, aunq tenias tu carácter enojosito y lleno de caprichos, aun asi eras como si segundo hijo- le deja unas flores- cof cof!- tose y mira a todos- nadie va a decir nada? ****

Hiroshi: ahh si , espera- se acerca ahí- hola, ehh recuerda lo q me decias cuando hacia algo malo y cometia errores? Tu siempre me decias q no me preocupara x esas cosas jeje  
Mikoto: auq no te conoci mucho, siempre fuiste muy lindio con mi hija, aunq a veces te enojabas, aun asi me caias bien… eras como mi amgo- codea a ryusaki  
Ryusaki: ahh…este…no se q decir  
Raki: lo q se te ocurra- dice seria  
Ryusaki- me gustaba tu forma de ser!…aunq a veces eras algo como se dice? Mujeriego… auna si.. Me casi bien jeje… recuerdo ese chiste q me decias cada rato..no lo recuerdo pero… era casi como…  
Soun: evitemos detalles mormosos ryusaki  
Ryusaki: a si….me agradas  
Akio: amm…yo…  
Soun: tu eres nueva en la familia, vdd? No tienes q decir anda si es lo q tu quieres ^^  
Akio: ^^ arigatto  
Soun: raki? No diras nada?

Raki tenia ganas de decirle todo eahi mismo pero…. Tenia q guardar discrecion….asi q suspiro y disimulo un poco- eras el mejor de todos los tios ^^- tenia q fingir una sonrisa, era lo q mas odiaba…. Odiaba a ese hombre, ese hombre le destruyo la vida.

Soun: ^^ q lindo

X otro lado…. En casa de hiroshi alguien habia tocado el timbre….alguien le abrio la puerta…..era nada menos q…katara yayoj

Katara: disculpe señorita, no sabe donde esta raki kouga?  
¿?: fue al cementerio, ella y los demas fueron a visitar a kazuo q dios lo tenga en su gloria ^^  
Katara: no sabe donde es? Esq…tengo q hablar con raki, es importante  
¿?: sip, pero tenga cuidado esta empezando a llover ^^

Mientras la sirvienta le decia la dirreccion , en otro lugar, la lluvia empezo a caer levemente, ryusaki sintio las gotas de lluvia caer en sub cuerpo

Ryusaki sera mejor q nos vallamos, esta lloviendo  
Soun-tienes razon, descansa kazuo ^^

Todos se iban raki fuye la ultima en irse- orita los alcanzo, tengo ago q hacer ^^- mira la la lapida, toma una rosa de las q soun le habia dejado a el, saca una pequeña daga de oro y se hace una pequeña herida…. Esa herida q se hizo cuando el murio, mientras bañaba la rosa de sangre recordo algo.

Flasback :

Una niña pequeña de 14 años, estaba sentada en el suelo…llorando lagrimas, acariciándose los brazos, recordando esas carisias de el, solo la hacian llorar mas.

Selevanto del suelo, respiro y tomo valor, vio la sangre y decidio limpiar las evidencias- espero q nadie sospeche de mi ….espero q te estes pudriendote en el infierno…- limpio todas las evidecias.

Limpiarlas era como borrar casa beso, cada carisia q el le hizo, cada cosa q a ella la lastimaba y dañaba, su vida no iba a ser igual …se limpio las lagrimas y miro con odio al cuerpo muerto de el, tomo algo con filo y se hizo una herida, tomola rosa q el le habia regalado con doble intension…. Antes de q la primera gota cayera sobre la rosa, recordo q mediante la sangre la policia resolvia los crimenes… primer error, se embolbio la herida con algo, y con la misma rosa la embarro de la sangre de el.

Raki: espero q esto sea suficiente ^^- sonrie satisfecha, lanzo la rosa sobre el cuerpo de el y rompe la ventana con una piedra.

Fin del flasback…..

Raki derrama una lagrima, respira ondo y se relaja…, sintio q alguien le tocaba el hombro, se voltea rapidamente y ve a una persona con lentes.

Katara: hola linda ^^  
Raki: o.o katara yayoj….- de la emosion sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar- vino ^^  
Katara: ahí mi niña- la abraza-…. No sabes cuanto te extrañe  
Raki: yo..tmb  
Katara: como te hha ido ?  
Raki: bien ^^  
Katara: no llores- cariñosamente le limpia las lagri,as- una mujer hermosa no debe llorar  
Raki: lo se ^////^  
Katara: vamonos no quiero q te enfermes, xq tendre q curarte jeje  
Raki: se rie- vamonos

Se cubre la herida disimuladamente y se van juntos mientras platicaban de las cosas q habia pasado en su ausencia

Katara: asi q gaara y nobu planean vengarse de ti?  
Raki: si ^^, pero yo tengo un plan para q eso no suceda  
Katara: q haras linda?  
Raki: pues…. Jugar su mismo juego, usare a nobu como arma y gaara no tendra a nadie para destruirme  
Katara: raki, se q lo q haras sera malo y mentiras, pero…. Piensalo  
Dos veces ates de hacerlo  
Raki: ya lo pense muchas veces, no puedo dejar q ellos hagan eso xq mi padre me odiara y mi madre no confiara en mi, todos me odiaran…y tendre q irme de la casa y empezar una nueva vida  
Katara: hagamos algo, si eso llega a pasar, para eso esta mi casa, te iras a vivir conmigo  
Raki: eso no es legal  
Katara: como q no ^^ es legal, ademas, tu eres como mi hija, nadie pensara mal de nosotros jjeje  
Raki: ok, trato hecho, en mi cuarto le platico mas, aquí no

Todos lleaban a casa y se secaban con una toalla para no enfermarse, raki llego feliz xq estaba junto con katara, al q queria como un padre.

Hiroshi: quien es el? …dejame adivinar… la persona especial a quien estabas esperando no? ^^  
Raki: si ^^, katara te presento a mi padre  
Hiroshi un placer en conocerlo, hiroshi kouga- lo saluda  
Katara: me llamo katara yayoj, soy psicólogo y doctor  
Hiroshi: asi q es psicologo de mi adorada hija ^^, sientase como en casa  
Soun: sabe q opino de los psicologos?  
Katara: digame ^^  
Soun: pues opino q elllos son unos locos, q se aprovechan de los niños para meterles ideas en la cabeza  
Raki: **  
Mikoto: no le haga caso, no sabe lo q dice  
Katara: no se preocupe, hay personas q no confian en mi, aunq sea direrente, muchas personas no creen en los psicologos xq creen q estamos locos  
Raki: venga  
Katara: ahorita vengo, necesito hablar con su hija**

Raki se llevaba a katara a su cuarto, para hablar con el, pone el seguro para q nadie interumpiera- espere un momento- se sale del caurto para habalrle a taro- taro!!! Ven rapido….- taro camina y se va con ella.

Taro: q pasa?  
Raki: ven tu tmb, vamos a jugar el mismo juego de nobu y gaara, pero hay q planear un plan- lo toma de la mano- vamos  
Taro: deacuerdo, ya voy

X otro lado, mikoto tomo un poco de agua y se sento un quedo pensando en sugimoto, en ese beso q el le dio a ella…. Se puso triste al recordar, pero a la vea sintio miedo de q el volviera y se a llevara.

En el cuarto de raki, raki se fue a dar un baño mientras q katara y taro se quedaron platicando…

Katara: q eres de raki? Xq raki aun no esta lista para tener novio ni casarse  
Taro: no soy so novio, soy su guardaespaldas, y xq no esta lista?  
Katara: tienen problemas emosionales, tiene q tener bien sus emosiones, ella ha sufrido mucho y yo he hecho todo lo posible xq sus emosiones se estabilicen  
Taro: usted se refiere a lo q paso cuando ella tenia 14  
Katara: te lo conto? Vaya…no crei q se lo diria a nadie, te tiee mucha confianza  
Taro: y q me aconseja?  
Katara: no la hagas sufrir, ella es como la hija q nunca encontre u.u  
Taro: usted tiene una hija? Donde esta  
Katara: no lo se, lo unico q se esq… su madre murio en el parto y la bebe la dieron en adopción y q alguien la adopto  
Taro: no la ha encontrado, vdd?  
Katara: no, pero contrate a un investigador privado para q la encuentre, y tu? Tienes familia? Papa, madre?  
Taro: si…pero mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño, los mataron, yo fui el unico sobreviviente u.u, vivo con mi abuela.  
Katara: lo siento mucho, debiste tner una infancia muy triste, no?  
Taro: si, me quieren matar xq tengo el geass, y me connsideran una amenaza, tmb raki lo tiene pero,,,aun sele estan desarrollando sus habilidades dy hielo.  
Katara: el geass? Creo q se algo de ello, solo se q… te da habilidades superiores a los de los demas, se desarrollan habilidades, fuego, agua, hielo, tierra, viento, depende en q ambiente vivas para q las tengas  
Taro: no sabia eso  
Katara: lo lei enun libro, me gusta leer, a que edad los desarrollastes?  
Taro: a los 3 años, manejo el fuego, raki aun no sabe manejar bien su habilidad, la acaba de desarrolar hace unos dias  
Katara: el hielo vdd?….  
Taro: si

Raki salía del baño, con solo una bata puesta, y el cabello suelo- bien ^^ ahora a empezar?- se sienta aun lado de ellos.

Katara: linda, no creo q sea bueno q busquez la venganza  
Raki: eso no me importa, nobu y gaara van a sufiri, al menos q me pidan perdon de rodillas ^^  
Taro: katara, deje q raki lo intente, a lo mejor sale algo bueno de esto  
Raki: tengo todo planeado, lo primero q hare es ire a ver a nobu, lo seduciré y le sacare toda la información y lo q planean hacerme, eses es el plan A , ya después les dire q hacer.  
Katara: raki!- se pone de pie- no! No! No!  
Raki: x favor de4jeme hacerlo, le promero q no hare nada malo  
Katara: raki, eres muy especial, no te dejare q lo hagas!  
Raki: usted no es mi padre para decirme q hacer!- se enoja  
Katara: eres como hija, nobu y gaara pueden hacerte daño! No seas tan ingenua!  
Raki: lo hare! Con o sin usted de mi lado  
Katara: u.u, raki,- la abraza- q quieres q haga para evitar q lo hagas?  
Raki: puede hablar con ellos y convenserlos de q me pidan perdon  
Katara: hagamos algo, jurame , jurame x tu padre q no harasnada hasta q yo hable con ellos  
Raki: lo juro, pero si ellos no me piden perdon, los hare sufir, hasta q lloren lagrimas de sangre  
Katara: hablare con ellos.

X otor lado izumo estaba acostada, alguien toca la ventana , era sugimoto, izumo le abre la ventana para q el entrara.

Sugimoto: q hago con el niño?  
Izumo: nose, pero… hay q abortar la mision  
Sugimoto: que? Dejar q ryusaki recupere a su hijo?  
Izumo: tenemos q hacerlo o x lo contrario todos vana sospechar de mi  
Sugimoto: la toma de la cintura- y q me daras a cambio?- le besa el cuello- xq esto no lo hare gratis  
Izumo: ryusaki puede entrar y nos puede ver…  
Sugimoto: deacuerdo- la suelta- después arreglamos eso, ahora debo darte una mala noticia  
Izumo: q?  
Sugimoto: el niño esta enfermo, tiene fiebre, la doctora esta tratando de curarlo  
Izumo: sabes q? dejalo enfermo, para q ryusaki vea a su hijo muerto  
Sugimoto: ok, espero q actuen rapido, como ha estado mikoto?  
Izumo: bien…recuerda q cuando el bebe nazca lo secuestraras y lo mataras  
Sugimoto: ok, debo irme linda - la besa- portate mal- desaparece  
Izumo: lo hare.

Ryusaki estaba buscando todo para su viaje de rescatar a su hijo, izumo entra a la habitacion de el y ve q estaba empacando.

Izumo: q haces?  
Ryusaki: ire a rescatar a mi hijo  
Izumo: pero… q hijo?  
Ryusaki: es una larga historia amor, mañana en la mañana me ire  
Izumo: u.u- empieza a llorara- acaso….no confias…en mi  
Ryusaki: no,,no,no…amor… - se acerca de ella- no es q no confio en ti, esq…yo tengo q resolver problemas , entiendelo, es mas, antes de irme mañana- saca el anillo de su bolsillo  
Izumo: amor…. Eso…es…  
Ryusaki: izumo…te gustaria casarte conmigo? Y se la esposa mas feliz de todas ^^- le propone feliz

**zumo: no se q decir….  
Ryusaki: solo di q si ^///^  
Izumi: ahh claro ^^, te amo- lo besa**

Ryusaki mete el anillo en su dedo, izumo sonrie satisfactoriamente "haz caido en la trampa idiota, ahora, preparate " ryusaki la abraza y le susura al oido- te amo tanto…

Izumo: cuando le diremos a tus padres?  
Ryusaki: mañana mismo, si llego a tiempo para decirles a todos q…me casare con una mujer q….- le besa el cuello- es la mejor y a la q amo e toda mi vida, hasta daria mu vida x ella  
Izumo: darias tu vida para salvarme?  
Ryusaki: SIPI ^^  
Izumo: eres el mejor novio q he tenido en mi vida "cuando te mate lo disfrutare "- lo abraza

X otro lado….la psicologa de akio, yami, fue a visitar a akio, akio la recibio muy gustosa, la abrazo.

Yami: como has estado?  
Akio: muy bien,  
Yami: espero q hayas estado estable estos dias  
Akio: lo he estado, ademas, usted tiene hijos?  
Yami: ^^, tengo 2 hijos, uno de 2 años y otro de 4 años  
Akio: no tiene esposo?  
Yami: mi esposo murio hace un año, tengo q criar a 2 hijos yo sola  
Akio: adivine, un psicologo vino aquí, esta bien guapo  
Yami: akio, ahorita no estoy para empezar una relacion  
Akio: ahh ok, hoy vamos a empesar terapia de nuevo?  
Yami: no, te dejare descansr unos dias, iremos a acampar en el bosque tu y yo, solas  
Akio: ^^ me encantaria

X otro lado en konoha, gaara y nobu estaban planeando un plan , tenian q pensar en un plan q la destruyera a ella.

Nobu: nose gaara, me siento un poco mal al hacer esto}  
Gaara: nobu…. Amas a raki? La mujer q nos hizo dañoa todos, sabra dios q quien le hizo daño.  
Nobu: nose, pero, no le quiero hacer daño  
Gaara: nobu! Mirame a los ojos y dime q no la amas!

Nobu lo miro a los ojos, queria decirle q no la amaba pero… la amaba, la deseaba, bajo la mirada en ese momento- lo siento, no puedo.

Gaara: entonces…? Me estas traicionando, sera mejor q te dejemos de ser amigos.

Se va de ahí enojado, nobu se sento en el suelo, pensando en raki, en q era solo una adolecente con problemas emosionales- q puedo hacer para olvidarme de ti, nose, gaara me odia, tu eres la unica q …puede solucionan esto u.u….- tomo una botella de alcohol y… se sirvio en un vaso con hielos.

X otro lado katara yayoj ya estaba listo para ir a buscar a nobu, se dirige hacia la puerta voltea atrás y ve a una linda psicologa, era yami; yami voltea a verlo y sonrie

Yami: hola ^^, usted debe ser psicologo vdd?  
Katara: si ^^, soy psicologo de raki.  
Yami: no sabia q conocia a raki, desde cuando la conoce?  
Katara: cuando ella tenia 14 años.  
Yami: usted no escribio 2 libros?  
katara: si, para escribirlos tuve q visitar varias familias  
Yami: pues sus libros estan increibles, me gusta leer  
Katara: hablamos en otro momento? Esq … cvoy de salida  
Yami: ok, no se preocupe ^^  
Katara: cuidese

Katara se iba, yami aprovecha para ir con hiroshi, el cual estaba en la habitacion de mikoto, toca la habitacion de ellos- puedo hablar con ustedes?- mientras tocaba la puerta, hiroshi abre la puerta y ella entra.

Mikoto: q se te ofrece yami? Algun problema con akio?  
Yami: no, no, akio se ha portado bien, y…queria pedirles permiso para llevar a akio a acampar conmigo.  
Hiroshi: pero en el bosque hay muchos peligros, segura?  
Yami: x hoy suspendere las terapias para llevarla a q conosca un poco el ambiente^^  
Hiroshi: claro, llamenos si hay un problema, tiene nuestro permiso, cuidela bien  
Yami: lo hare ^^

Katara fue al hotel donde ellos se ospedaban, toca un cuarto , era la habitacion de nobu, la puerta estaba abierta, el abre la puerta y no ve a nadie- hay alguien aquí? Nobu , gaara, necesito hablar con ustedes …- nadie contesta, olle un ruido de una botella romperse, va a la sala y ve a alguien sentado, alguien rubio, cuando se dirige para ver como estaba, lo ve dormido.

Varias horas después nobu se despierta y lo primero q ve es a una persona con lentes- quien es usted? Y como entro a mi cuarto…?- pregunta nobu algo confundido, ya q habia tomado mucho alcohol.

Katara: nobu kenta verdad? Me llamo katara jajoy, soy psicologo de raki y vine a buscarte a ti y a gaara para hablar con ustedes  
Nobu: emm gaara se fue, dice q soy un traidor x q sigo enamorado de la enemiga  
Katara: amas a raki? Xq terminaste con ella?  
Nobu: pues …termine con ella xq no me sentia seguro a su lado, ella solo tenia 17 era casi una niña, yo casi cumplo los 40 y…eso es ilegal  
Katara: lamento decirte q…raki no te dara una segunda oportunidad, hasta q le pidas perdon de rodillas  
Nobu: no le ha dicho nada de mi? Nada?  
Katara: q se enamoro de ti cuando ella solo tenia 10 años, pero…esose convirtió en amor y tu lo convertiste en odio  
Nobu:soy un idiota u.u  
Katara: no lo eres, es solo q…pensaste diferente, no te culpo, pero raki ahora esta buscando consuelo en otros brazos  
Nobu: tan rapido se olvido de mi? Si q es rara  
Katara: no se si te siga amando, ella ahora pasa mas tiempo con taro, su amigo  
Nobu: ese idiota solo la quiere para el, usted no sabe como la mira, esta enamorado de ella  
Katara: en q habitacion esta gaara?  
Nobu: mmm 2 habitaciones a lado de la mia, en el cuarto… 320  
Katara: ahh, ok, grasias x tu tiempo… una cosa mas  
Nobu: si?  
Katara: hablare con hiroshi para q no te mande a golpear, si quieres ve a visitar a raki en 3 dias- se va  
Nobu: u.u

X otro lado… ryusaki toco la puerta de raki , esta abrio la puerta- q pasa?…- ryusaki entro apurado al cuarto de ella.

Raki: q pasa?  
Ryusaki: olle ya q tute vas de viaje muchas semanas, meses, etc, conoces esta aldea- le ens3eña el mapa y señala un lugar  
Raki: haber- analiza- si, es la aldea de la niebla, es un lugar uy peligroso, conosco el camino…xq?  
Ryusaki: ahí esta mi hijo, tengo rescatarlo  
Raki: si quieres puedo ir contigo, se pelear mu bien, te ayudare  
Ryusaki: wow eres genial hermanita, pero…q le diremos a papa y mama?  
Raki: inventa lo q quieras, nose, un viaje, vacasiones, enfermedad, o q vas a visitar a marisha  
Ryusaki: ok, haber q invento, tu prepara todo para irnos, nos iremos hoy  
Raki: te espero ^^, anda, ve…

Ryusaki sale de su cuarto, busca a hiroshi , va al cuarto de ellos, toca la puerta,- hola… mama?- abre la puerta y ve a hiroshi y a mikoto besandose.

Ryusaki: o.o interrumpo algo?  
Hiroshi: se separa rapidamente- no,no nada u^^  
Ryusaki: mama , raki y yo visitaremos a marisha, y…queria pedirles permiso para ir… claro, si ustedes..  
Mikoto: claro hijo ^^, es bueno q te reconcilies con ella, después de 1 año sin verla, ve, te iras hoy o mañana?  
Ryusaki: hoy, ya le avise a raki  
Hiroshi: cuida a raki, recuerda q ella se distrae con todo y hace cosas alocadas  
Ryusaki: no te preocupes papa ^^, adios mama-cierra la ´puerta

Ryusaki y raki se van,… se fueron a escondidas para q nadie los viera, claro q ha esepcion q hiroshi y mikoto ya sabian.

Katara estaba tocando la puerta de gaara pero… arena debajo de la puerta, la puerta se abre y gaara fija esa mirada de odio a katara…

Gaara: q quiere? - le dice friamente  
Katara: traga saliva de lo nervioso- tu debes ser gaara, vdd?- trata de calmarse  
Gaara: se acerca de el- no me gustan los rodeos asi q vaya al grano **  
Katara: vine para hablarte de raki  
Gaara}: lo toma del cuello- no…escucheme, no me hable de esa cualquiera, ya tengo suficiente con q nobu este enamorado de ella!- le grita furioso  
Katara: soy…spsicologo- toma el brazo de el para tratar de safarse  
Gaara: lo suelta- no me importa quien sea!, pero…solo quiero lejos a esa mujer de mi, la odio, la odio  
Katara: dime, hay alguna razon para q la odies? Algo q ya ….solucionaste?  
Gaara: a q se refiere con q ya solucione?  
Katara: me refiero a…. q raki te separo a hinata de deti, y ahora…ya volviste con tu esposa, dale grasias a dios q los unio a los dos.  
Gaara: pero ella…  
Katara: raki es una adolecente q a sufrido lo q una nilña de su edad nunca ha sufrido, la han lastimado, pero…ella se a puesto de pie y seguir adelante  
Gaara:. Eso no le quita lo mujerzuela!  
Katara: acaso dio le dice a uno q sera? Es como ver aun bebe entre los brazos de su madre, nadie sabe si ese bebe matara gente, sera un gran padre, sera un degenerado q abuse de las mujeres, un crimal, nadie sabe gaara.  
Gaara: ….  
Katara: dime? Tienes un sueño? Uno q has soñado?  
Gaara: si, q todos dejen de decirme q soy un monstruo  
Katara: y..q es …un monstruo para ti?  
Gaara: una persona q mata gente, q no puede amar, solo…odiar  
Katara: tu amas a tu esposa, hinata, unmonstuo no ama vdd?, entonces no eres un monstruo.  
Gaara: … "tiene razon"  
Katara: piensalo, ahora debo irme, grasias x tu tiempo gaara no sabaku- sale de su habitacion**

X otro lado …..raki y ryusakiya habian avanzado un poco, ryusaki se detuvo un momento para descansar, raki se sento en una rama de un arbol- haber…. Dame el mapa- le da el para a ella, ella ve y analiza el mapa- a unos 20 kilómetro hay 10 trampas, yo se como desactivarlas, hay un puente a…10 kilometros.

Ryusaki: o.o tu como sabes?  
Raki: en algun momento tengo q usar mi inteligencia femenina^^- le da el mapa- cuidado, puede haber personas…q intentaran matarte, es mas mira,vine armada- levanta la faldita q tenia y tenia un pequeño sinto alrededor de su pierna, en el habi varias dagas pequeñas y de oro.  
Ryusaki: eso es sexy ^///^  
4raki: grasias- se baja la falda,- vamos, no hay q gastar energias- se baja del arbol.

Psaban las horas….en casa todos estaban dormido, katara se ospedo en un hotel… , taro se preocupo xq raki o llegaba- dopnde se abra metido raki?- trata de forzar la puerta del cuarto de ella pero estaba con seguro, eso solo significaba algo…raki no estaba en casa.

Se salio de la casa y se metio x la ventana , al ver la cama sola de ella, se sento en la cama de ella, óleo la almohada de ella y olia al perfume q ella usaba- hazta dejaste tu aroma, espero q estes bien raki, ahora q no estas, me acostare en la cama de ella- se acuesta en la cama de ella. Y se queda dormido.

Hiroshi y mikoto estabn dormidos, ambos abrazados, mikoto voltea a verlo, acárida la cara de el y o besa- te amo- el se despierta y sonrie, acaricia el vientre de ella - te amo mikoto, eres lo mejor q me ha pasado en la vida tu y…nuestro bebe q aun esta cresiendo en tu vientre- ella se rie.

Mikoto: algun dia te dira papa y raki y ryusaki seran sus hermanos ^^  
Hiroshi: espero el momento en q lo tengamos entre nuestros brazos, tan pequeño y frágil - acaricia la mejilla de ella  
Mikoto: ahora durmamos, espero q ryusaki este bien… duerme amor

El la abraza atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, la sera casi poseyendola y se empiezan a besarcon pasion…; pero desgrasiadamente soun abrio la puerta de golpe- el cuarto donde me quede esta incomodo! Pareces mas pobre q rico!….- dice soun quejandose de todo

Hiroshi: mama, q se te ofrece?- se sienta  
Soun: dejen dormir a esta ancianita q necesita amor u.u, dormire con usted solo x hoy.

Mikoto y hiroshi no pudieron detener q ella se acostara en medio de los dos, se tapa con la cobija y le quita toda la cobija a mikoto, mikoto se molesto , pero tenia q soportarlo, eran solo unos dias, unosmiserables dias con esa mujer **, soun abraza a hiroshi y se queda dormida**

Mikoto: **….  
Hiroshi u^^**

X otro lado… ryusaki y raki hicieron una fogata para q les diera algo de calor…mientras platicaban- te mostrare algo q te va a encantar- ella posa su mano en el arbol…el arbol empezo a congelarse poco a poco, ryusaki se quedo con la boca abierta, no podia creer.

Ryusaki: wow…como…  
Raki: lo acabo de descubrir hace uno dias ^^  
Ryusaki: eres genial, no me arrepiento de q seas mi hermana ^^  
continuara...


	44. Chapter 44

**Raki: grasias ^^  
Ryusaki: abosteza- creo q mevoya dormir, tengo sueño  
Raki: duerme bien.**

La dia siguiente, mikoto se levanto toda adolorida ya q soun le estuvo quitandole la cobija, se va al baño a lavarse la cara; hiroshi se levanta y no ve a mikoto, va al baño y la ve recargandose de la pared.

Hiroshi: estas enojada, vdd?  
Mikoto: no, esq tu madre es …esto tiene q acabarse  
Hiroshi: acabarse q?  
Mikoto: escoges a soun o a mi, xq tu madre me quiere amargar la vida y mi embarazo.  
Hiroshi: amor, asi es mi mama, solo ten paciencia u^^  
Mikoto: lo abraza- x lo menos aquí podemos…..- lo besa.  
Hiroshi: la toma de la cintura mientras la besaba.

X otro lado…akio estaba de campamento, ambas estaban viendo todo los lugares…. Los arboles, los pajaros…. Los animales y la bella naturaleza.

Akio: wow, esto es sorprendente ^^  
Yami: de ve en cuando hace bien tomar el aire.  
Akio: u.u, pero….  
Yami: quieres hablar? Decirme algo?- preocupada  
Akio:si, necesito hablar esto con alguien, y en usted es solo con la q confio.  
Yami: ven…sentemonos en esos troncos.

Ambas se sientan en unos troncos partidos, solo se escuchaba el viento…. Akio necesitaba contarle a alguien lo q pasaba con ryusaki, izumo, raki, todas sus preocupaciones.

Yami: cuentame akio, sin pena.  
Akio: a usted le conte q ryusaki estaba borracho y ..entro a mi cuarto y…ustes sabe, hicimos el amor .  
Yami: si, me lo contaste pero…no entiendo a q vas con eso- dice confundida  
Akio: yuko me ama, me lo ha demostrado, me escucha, me hace reir, pero..no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos , no quiero…decirle q no lo amo, le tengo cariño, pero..solo eso  
Yami: akio, no debes negar algo q sientes, si no lo amas, solo diselo…amas a ryusaki , vdd?  
Akio: comienza a llorar- estoy …sufiendo x el, lo amo tanto… pero…el…- habla cortante mientras sus lagfrimas salian de sus ojos.  
Yami: se q ryusaki es …un poco infantil, pero, - saca un pañuelo para q akio se seque las lagrimas- el es muy mayor para ti hija  
Akio: siento q no soy de esta familia, raki, ryusaki, mikoto, hiroshi, midori, todos son la familia q nunca tuve, pero hay gente q oculta cosas q ..no puede decir.  
Yami: akio….- le seca las lagrimas- hay gente q nunca cambia , aunq se casen o tengan hijos, siempre seran como son, la gente mala , nunca cambia- la abraza  
Akio: ryusaki, izumo lo tiene como perro fiel, hasta parece q izumo esta tratando de hacerse amiga de raki, tengo miedo, de q ryusaki o raki sean las proximas victimas de ella.  
Yami: no conosco bien a izumo, pero….parece ser una persona muy amable ^^  
Akio: es mala, yo creo q va tratar de matarme, o matar a …marisha, su hijo  
Yami: hay q tener paciencia, para derrotar al enemigo, hay q jugar su mismo juego  
Akio: tiene razon, tengo q socializar conizumo, o….decirle a raki todo lo q le hizo izumo y q la engañe  
Yami: eso es pensar akio ^^, hazlo, di todo.

X otro lado… nobu estaba dando vueltas en circulos, pensando en los problemas q se meteria si hablaba a la casa de hiroshi, toma el teléfono y estaba muy nervioso en q hacer… "le llamo o no? Y..si no esta?"- piensa angustiado- ay dios, no se q hacer….pero….me ariesgare ^^u .

En casa de hiroshi, el teléfono empieza a sonar…izumo contesta rapidamente.

Izumo: si? Casa de la familia kouga! ^^  
Nobu: quien habla?  
Izumo: disculpe? Soy izumo, prometida de ryusaki kouga  
Nobu: no se encuentra raki?  
Izumo: departe de quien?  
Nobu: ….de ..un amigo ^^  
Izumo: no esta, anoche no vino, pero… supongo q se fue con su hermano, ryusaki, volveran en 3 o 4 dias, un viajer muy peligroso, incluso…podria morir  
Nobu: o.o  
Izumo: pues… nose, pero… adios, - le cuelga  
Nobu: o.o viaje….peligroso….morir?- se pregunta asustado- tengo un mal presentimiento u.u

X otro lado ryusaki y raki seguian su camino, caminaban x un puente, mientras caminaban, oyen un ruido entre los arboles- q fue eso?- ryusaki pregunta, ella se detiene y mira a todos lados- ten cuidado, este camino es peligroso- ella advierte.

Psan el puente, tocan tierra firme - wow eso fue….- cuando ryusaki voltea el puente te habia caido- o.o q rayos…- no ve a raki frente a el- raki? …- corre para tratar de buscarla y la ve colgada de un arbol, de cabeza, con sus pies sujetando la rama.

Raki: olle q tanto hacias?  
Ryusaki: esq…me perdi un momento u^^  
Raki: sigamos ^^.

Taro estaba x el bosque q estaba serca de esa casa, como raki no estaba, aprovecho para ir a visitar a au abuela, en el camino ve a unos niños jugar, los cuales reconocio.

Taro:noriko? Miki? - les pregunta confundido  
Miki: hola taro-san!!- lo abraza  
Noriko: hola ^^  
Taro: cuanto tiempo de verlos niños, no vieron a mi abuela?  
Noriko: si ^^, pero esta enferma, si quieres ve…estaria mejor a tu lado  
Miki: si ^^, esta muy triste xq no has ido a visitarla u.u  
Taro: no se preocupen, ire a verla, adios niños- se despide de ellos

Taro va a la casa de su abuela, la mujer q lo habia criado x 19 años de su vida., la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar ve a su abuela en cama…

Taro: …abuela estas bien?- preocupado se sienta a un lado de ella.  
Naoko: cof cof cof- tose- si, es solo fiebre amor u//u, donde estabas?  
Taro: aproveche hoy y vine a visitarte, miki y noriko me dijeron q estabas enferma, llamare ire x un doctor, tu quedate aquí- se pone de pie  
Naoko: lo toma de la mano- no…no lo hagas, yo ya estoy vieja, tu cof! Cof!- vuelve a toser- tu…eres joven y tienes q vivir y….poner en practica todo lo q te enseñe, aunq no fuiste a estudiar en una escuela donde te enseñan a… leer cof cof!, escribir, …  
Taro: no, tu eres todo lo q tengo en la vida, mi madre murio, mi padre tmb- la toma de la mano y besa su mano- te quiero mucho, no se q haria sin ti u.u  
Naoko: recuerdo cuando eras..cof cof….un niño, parecias un animalito indefenso, te enseñe a leer con lo poco q tenia, a escribir, te…cof cof….enseñe como tratar a tus superiores, respetar a las mujeres y… lo q es el respeto.  
Taro: no hables, guarda tus energias, sobreviviras, es solo fiebre.  
Naoko: como me gustaria q el mundo cambiara u,u, dime…ya conosiste a una linda chica q te ha robado el corazon?  
Taro: me enamore de …la chica q estoy cuidando, ella esta fuera de mi alcanse, es mejor no verla mas  
Naoko: arriesgate, demuestrale q …aunq seas pobre, tienes un corazon humilde y bueno q merece ser amado…  
Taro: no creeo…ella tmb ha sufrido, igual q yo, ha matado para defenderse , igual q yo…. Abuela? Tu crees en el destino?  
Naoko: ^//^ hay mi niño, si dios te la pudo en …cof cof tu camino es xq te esta dando una señal de q nunca se ha olvidado de nosotros, aunq…poseas el geass, no eres malo, eres ….igual q a tu padre, trabajador, de buenos sentimientos, te gustaria saber como conocio tu padre a tu mama q era toda una santa  
Taro: nunca me contaron esa historia, cuentamela.

Taro como un niño pequeño se acosto en la cama de ella, posando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, ella acariciaba el cabello de el , mientras le contaba la historia de amor mas romantica.

Izumo estaba q se la llevaba el diablo, enojada, no sabia q hacer, pensaba en lo q le pasaria si se enteraran lo q hizo, lo q planea hacer….marisha habia sobrevivido, y ahora esataba buscando a su hijo. Necesitaba hacer algo…. Matar a akio!

Izumo: maldita sea, espero q se muera ese escuinkle maldito, si ryusaki lo ve, y lo trae con vida…..le diran q se case con ella y yo…. Tengo q hablar con sugimoto

……

X otro lado…en doctor katarafue a casa de hirohsi a buascar a raki, cuando va a buscarla no la encuentras, pregunta x ella y nadie sabia nada, asi q pregunta con hiroshi a ver si sabia donde estaba esa niña.

Hiroshi: ahh katara yayoj , a q has venido?  
Katara: sabes donde esta raki?  
Hiroshi: si, ella y ryusaki fueron a visitar a marisha, asi me dijieron, volveran en 3 o 4 dias  
Katara: q raro ami no me dijeron nada  
Hiroshi: asi es raki, quiere hacer todo a escondidas, solo vino a buscarla?  
Katara: hiroshi nec3esito hablar contigo en privado  
Hiroshi: tan delicado es el problema  
Katara: es sobre nobu kenta  
Hiroshi: bueno, vamos a mi oficina, esta debajo de las escaleras  
Katara: vamos

Ambos se fueron a un lugar mas privado, ahí comenzaon a hablar…aunq, hiroshi tenia un al concepto de nobu, pero… aun asi, eso no le impidio escuchar a katara.

Hiroshi: hablaste con el?  
Katara: hiroshi, yo creo q nobu aun esta enamorado de raki  
Hiroshi: crees? No hablaste con el?  
Katara: el me contó q termino con raki xq ella era menor q el, q era casi una niña, y merecia a alguien mejor  
Hirohsi: no se si creerte, raki no me ha dicho nada de el, no se si ella lo ame a el.  
Katara: cuando raki venga, digale q hable con nobu, xq el se seinte muy arrepentido de lo q hizo, he atendido muchos casos como estos, vi en los ojos de nobu, sinceridad, nobu…aunq sea mayor ella, dicen q el amor no tiene edad, claro, si se maneja con cuidado ese amor y no llega a limites.  
Hiroshi: le dire a raki, no se preocupes, le puedo pedir un favor?  
Katara: claro ^^, para eso soy spicologo  
Hiroshi: puede hablar con mi esposa, es q ella… dice q vio a su novio, pero el esta muerto  
Katara: hablre con ella, no se preocuope ^^

Katara fue a a hablar con mikoto, al entrar al cuarto de ella, ve a mikoto recogiendo el cuarto, ya q a ella no le gustaba q las sirvientas rewcogieran todo.

Katara: disculpe  
Mikoto: hola ^^, debe ser el psicologo de mi hija  
Katara:si, hiroshi me dijo q usted necesitaba hablar con alguien  
Mikoto: no, enserio me siento bien, no necesito nada, hiroshi esta loco  
Katara: no va a hablarme de …sugimoto?  
Mikoto: o.o…eso no es …  
Katara: era tu novio,vdd?  
Mikoto: se sienta en la cama-, si, eramos novio, el es el padre de ryusaki, mi hijo, murio quemado, nadie encontro su cuerpo, asi q lo dieron muerto  
Katara: tu hijo sabe q no es hijo de hiroshi?  
Mikoto: no, no se lo hemos dicho, ni raki tampoco sabe nada  
Katara: como q raki non sabe nada?  
Mikoto: raki es adoptada, la adoptamos cuando ella tenia 3 meses de nacida, ella quiere a hiroshi como un padre, no queremos q nadie sepa, solo el bebe q estoy esperando es de hiroshi y mio.

Katara se quedo en silencio, raki era adoptada, 3 meses de nacida, era su hija de el, katara recordó todo cuando fue a buscar información sobre su hija, ahí solo le dijiero q una familia la adopto, y q tenia aproximadamente 3 meses de edad, era coincidencia? O era una señal de dios q le decia q s hija estaba serca de el?….el se lo preguntaba, necesitaba saber mas.

Mikoto: se siente bien?  
Katara:…si,si, esq…tiene los papeles de raki, su adopción  
Mikoto: no recuerdo donde los deje , pero…le dire a hiroshi donde estan , tal vez el sabe  
Katara: grasias, debo irme ^^, hablamos despues.

X otro lado, taro estaba escuchando atento la historia de amor q su abuela le contaba con tanta ilusion, taro soñaba con el momento de q algun seria feliz, junto a una mujer q lo amara tanto como el la amaba.

Naoko: tu madre se fue de su casa para vivir junto a lado de tu padre, ya q sus padres no la dejaban casarse con el, era mejor..fugarse juntos y hacer su vida juntos  
Taro: y lo fueron felices?  
Naoko: si, el tomo todo el dinero q tenia y fue a buiscarme a mi, ya q era la unica persona q tenia, me presento a su prometida, eran muy felices, hasta q….  
Taro: q paso? Intentaron matarlo?  
Naoko: se inicio la caza del geass, ofrecian una recompensa x sus cabezas de todos los q poseian el geass, tu padre tuvo q huir con ella, hsta q se fueron a un pueblo muy pequeño, ahí se casaron, en una iglesia q estaba ahí, yo estuve ahí, cuando tu padre se caso  
Taro: …..  
Naoko: se ospedaron en un hotel.. Pasaron una semanas ahí para esperar q la caza se detuviera…pero….nuca se detuvo u.u, al poco tiempo tu madre descubrio q estaba embarazada, tu padre me dijo q si algo le pasaba a el, q cuidara de ti - le da un besito en la frente de el-y de tu madre. No supimos nada de tu padre en casi 8 meses, tu madre ya iba a dar a luz, y tu padre no estaba, yo… te recibi, te entrege a los brazos de tu madre y ella me dijo q te diera esto cuando seas mayor de edad- mira a taro y se quita el collar q tenia ella- toma, es para ti, daselo a mi bebe cuando sea grande, un hombre hecho y derecho, enseñale a dar amor, y q sea unhombre de bien, esas fueronn las palabras de tu madre.  
Taro: derrama unas lagrimas y toma el collar- …mi mama, me lo dio?  
Naoko: si, ven agachate- ryusaki agacha la cabeza para q naoko le pusiera el collar- ya esta, esto te protegera de todo lo q te haga daño ^///^  
Taro: q mas paso? Papa volvio?  
Naoko: si, estaba herido, yo le cure las heridas y mientras dormia olle un llanto de un bebe, era tu, al poco tiempo ustedes tres fueron muy felices, tu primera palabra fue papa, después dijiste mama, y tmb abuela..  
Taro: te amo abuela - le da un beso en la mejilla  
Naoko: yo…cof cof! Tmb mi niño querido ^^

**X otro lado ryusaki y raki ya estaban cerca, se estaban acercando a las trampas…. Ryusaki como andaba de distraido….- cuidado hay una …- no pudo terminar xq ryusaki ya habia caido en una trampa, el pie se le ensedo en una soga y se quedo colgando del pie.**

Raki:: eres idiota? **acaso no me oiste?  
Ryusaki: solo bajame y deja de hablar! La sangre se me sube a la cabeza!!  
Raki: ya voy  
Ryusaki: cuidado con el…**

Raki tmb se le enredo el pie y se quedo colgando, se crusa los brazos enojada- este es el peor dia de mi miserable vida!- reclama, ollen unos pasos detrás de ellos

Ryusaki: q haremos ahora?  
Raki: nose, tenemos q pensar con la cabeza  
Ryusaki: puedes usar tu hielo para sacarnos de aquí  
Raki: claro si quieres caer y golpearte la cabeza-- dice sarcastica

Un hombre se pone en frente de ellos, tenia una mascara negra , conpequeños orificios para pudiera ver, una capucha negra q hacia q no se veia su cuerpo.

¿?: no saben q este lugar es peligroso, incluso si- ve a raki- viene una mujer hermosa  
Ryusaki:no venimos aquí x gusto, venimos para rescatar a mi hijo!  
¿?: es mejor q lo des x muerto, el q entra aquí no sale con vida- dice serio  
Raki: y usted q hace aquí?  
¿?: vijilo los alrededores y me desago de los muertos  
Ryuski: recuerda a un hombre con cabello gris, se llama kashi, es mi amigo, el me contó q sobrevivio  
¿?: si, xq solo estuvo x curiosidad, nadie puede entrar mas alla de los arboles marcados con sangre  
Raki: se desata el pie y cai de pie- xq?  
¿?: xq… hay muchos enemigos con sed de sangre, los mataran a ambos vivos, tmb a ti presiosa  
Raki: me ariesgare  
Ryusaki: yo no salgo de aquí sin mi hijo, aunq tenga q dar la vida para salvarlo- corta la soga y se cai de espalda.  
Raki y ¿?: **u  
Ryusaki: auch eso dolio, mi espalda- se queja  
¿?: hagan lo q quieran, si salen vivos o no ,no me importa, si quieren morir vayan- se va de ahí  
Raki: ese hombre es raro  
Ryusaki: vamos raki, roku espera nnuestra visita.**

X otro lado yukiko x fin después de tanto tiempo, encontro la casa de hiroshi, al tocar el timbre… ve a una jardinera q arreglaba el jardin.

Yukiko: disculpe?  
¿?: digame señorita ^^  
Yukiko: no se encuentra taro? Es guardaespaldas de mi hi…de raki u^^  
¿?: el joven taro no esta, la señorita raki salio junto con su hermano, ryusaki, volveran en 3 dias o 4...  
Yukiko: ahh esta hiroshi?  
¿?: si.

Yukiko entrav a la casa, ya q estaba abierta, ve cosas de mucho dinero, ventanas preciosas, adornos y estatuas- vaya, criaron bien a mi hija, espero q estes buen hija.

Hiroshi va bajando las escaleras, ve a una mujer ahí, de pie mirandop la casa- se le ofrece algo?- pregunta gentilmente.

Yukiko: estaba buscando a taro, pero… me dijeron q no se encontraba.  
Hiroshi: esta en lo cierto, no esta, me pidio permiso ahora q raki , mi hija, se fue unos dias, me llamo hiroshi kouga  
Yukiko: me llamo…yukiko ^^  
Hiroshi: ahh hola…yu…..yu…que?!!  
Yukiko: me llamo yukiko ^^, soy la madre biologica de raki ^^, la niña q usted adopto ^^  
Hiroshi: se desmaya  
Yukiko: creo qle cause una gran impresión u^^  
Soun: q paso? Xq mi hijo esta tirado en el suelo  
Yukiko: se desmayo, vine para decir toda la verdad ^^  
Soun: de q verdad nos dice?  
Yukiko: soy la verdadera madre de raki, la madre q la trajo al mundo  
Soun: encerio? No me diga q vino para arrebatarle ami hijo lo q mas quiere? Q hiroshi ama a esa niña como a su hija, usted no nos la quitara  
Yukiko: podemos hablar en privado, calro, cuando su hijo despierte u^^

Hiroshi se despierta, se pone de pie- hablemos en otra parte- topma de la mano a las dos y se las llleva en el cuarto de descanso.

Hiroshi: no me quitaras a mi hija!!  
Yukiko: no es lo q piensas, no te..  
Soun: a que viniste?- la juzga  
Yukiko: se q la quieres mucho, no vine a quitartela, solo quieria verla, como ha cresido en estos años u.u  
Hiroshi: no estabas muerta?  
Yukiko: no estoy ni muerta , ni viva, soy un alma en busca de respuestas  
Soun: espera un mo..  
Hiroshi: mama, puedes dejarme a solas con ella, esq…necesito hablar con ella  
Soun: claro hijo- se despide y se va  
Hiroshi: me tienes q dar muchas explicaciones

Soun fue a ver a mikoto, mikoto estaba comiendo en la cosina, soun se asoma a ver q tanto hacia, ve q tomaba un pedazo de pastel q guardaban, antes de q lo tomara soun habla- olle sabes cuantas calorias tiene eso? Te pondras como una ballena si comes eso!- la regaña, mikoto deja el pedaso ahí, y se chupa los dedos.

Mikoto:e sta es mi casa, vivo aquí, asi q dejame vivir en paz!  
Soun: ay mikotito, cuando aprenderas q cada cosa tiene una consecuencia  
Mikoto: lo se muy bien…

Akio recibio una llamada de yuko, ella no se lo esperaba pero…tenia q refugiarse en el para olvidar a ryusaki, el solo se estaba haciendo daño.

Yuko: hola akio^^, no quieres salir a pasear?  
Akio: hola, mmmno se, pero..si ^^, me encantaria, aque hora vienes x mi?  
Yuko: estoy en tu ventana u^^

Akiova a asomarse y ve as yuko sentado en una rama de un arbol q estaba afuera, el la saluda x afuera y cuelga el celular y lo guarda; ella abre la ventana y se sale

Akio: q haces ahí?  
Yuko: viendo  
Akio: a mi? Pervertido  
Yuko: yo? No soy pervertido, solo estoy enamorado de una mujer q esta en frente de mis ojos jeje  
Akio: vamos yuko-chan ^^, tretgo q distraerme un poco.

….

Izumo estaba dando vueltas en circulos, de printo ve q alguien la abraza x detrás y le besa el cuello.- que demonios!- voltea y ve a sugimoto q la apretaba as a su cuerpo, ella suelta y lo voltea a ver- en vez de estarme manoseando deberias decirme como esta ese mocoso tonto.- dice molesta

Sugimoto: olle calmate, no me hables asi, calro q lo deje en una habitacion enserrado con llave, dudo mucho q puedan abrir la puerta, y tmb cuando habran la puerta todo el lugar empezara a explotar, active la bomba yo mismo ^^  
Izumo: eres genial, sabes? Me gustaria huir contigo y…- rosa sus labios con los de el- q me beses y tomes cada vez q quieras….pero!- se aleja de el- primero tengo q desasderme de akio y tu…-lom besa- vas a ayudarme  
SUGIMOTO: para q soy bueno  
Izumo: quiero q ….hagas q akio se vuelva loca, pon droga en su cuarto, y asustala para q la manden a un manicomio, q te parece?  
Sugimoto: sera muy dificil, ademas, mejor planea otro  
Izumo: si, ya q ella tiene psicologa y…nos meteremos en problemas, mejor solo x droga en su cuarto, yo dire después q hacer ^^

…..

X otro lado raki y ryusaki entraron al bosque q tenia sangre en los arboles, ryusaki tenia miedo, estaba temblando ,pero….tenia q rescatar a su hijo, q tan solo era un bebe.

Ryusaki: tengo miedo hermanita  
Raki: no te preocupes, hoy comprobaremos si los q entran…no salen con vida- ve su alrededor y saca la daga- aunq tengamos q matar a todos ^^

Mientras caminaban escuchaban ruidos de ramas romperse, ramas moverse y chocar entre si, olleron el grito de una mujer, raki no tenia miedo, ya tenia experiencia en esas cosa , se detuvo- NO TE TENGO MIEDO, SI TE ESCONDES ERES UN COBARDE Q SOLO SE ESCONDE PARA OCULTAR Q ERES UNA GALLINA!!!- grita fuerte.

Ryusaki: estas loca! Nos mataran- dice asustado  
Raki: ya veras q solo son unos impotentes q nisiquiera…TIENEN NOVIAS!!- LERS VUELVE A GRITAR.  
Ryusaki: callate! No, no le crean esta loca!!- les grita  
Raki: tul confía en mi, nadie nos tocara ni un solo cabello.

Esperaron unos minutos y nadie los ataco, ni nada,siguieron caminando, caminaron con cuidado ya q ahí de seguro habia muchas trampas e otras cosas.

Raki: te lo dije ^^,…..nadie nos tocara

Raki voltea atrás y no ve a ryusaki…..- ryusaki? Aii no , ya se me perdio este….- ve q unos 6 hombres q la rodean.  
¿?: asi q tu eres la q nos retaba dulzura, eres muy..hermosa  
Raki: q lindo ^^  
¿?2: q hace una mujer joven , bella , sexy y…  
¿?3: soltera?  
Raki: bueno, soy soltera, sdonde esta mi hermano? ^^  
¿?: el miedoso q te acompañaba? Lo llevamos a un lugar muy comodo, en el q nunca saldra amor, q haremos contigo  
Raki: pues…me gustaria….platicar con el mas fuerte de…- les guiña un ojo- de…ustedes y hablar intimamente con …el.- se moja los labios.

Yukiko y hiroshi hablaban, el se tranquilizo mas y se sento en silla comodamente

Yukiko: yo puedo predecir el futuro  
Hiroshi: enserio, mi hijo nacera bien?

Yukiko lo toma de la mano- cierra los ojos- el los cierra, ella tmb los cierra, ella empieza a viajar x el tiempo, en su subconsciente ve n bebe entre los brazos de mikoto, era una familia feliz, pero…yukiko ve una oscuridad entre la felicidad de los kouga, no podia distinguierlo, era una persona, parecia una mujer…y un hombre.

Ella abre los ojos y el tmb, ella no podia mentir, tenia q contarle la verdad- hiroshi,tu hijo nacera sano y sera un niño, un varonsito- hiroshi sonrie, y se siente mas tranquilo.

Hiroshi: mikoto eligira el nombre del bebe si es niño ^^- dice feliz  
Yukiko: tienes enemigos? Alguien q te odie o q esta actuando raro en tu casa?  
Hiroshi: xq lo dices?  
Yukiko: xq toda felicidad tiene una oscuridad q oscurece la luz, y en tu futuro vi … a un hombre y una mujer w son esa oscuridad.  
Hiroshi: pues….casi no pongo atención a eso, pero…no, nada  
Yukiko: ten cuidado, la maldad asecha tu casa, una oscuridad qse une a la luz y se la va comiendo poco a poco.

Hinata fue a visitar la casa de hiroshi, toca el timbre pero ve la puerta abierta, acostumbran dejarla abierta ^^, ella entra y no ve a nadie.

Sin ningun plan en mente va a buscar a mikoto, sube las escaleras y…va con mikoto, abre la puerta del ccuarto--mikoto! ….- grita. Pero mikoto no estaba… sale de ahí y sigue buscando ve a la mama de mikoto,midori.

Midori: hola^^, q se te ofrece?  
Hinata: quiero ver a mikoto!  
Midori: esta duchandose, para q quieres verla?  
Hinata: xq vine a decirle a raki, todo lo q pienso de ellla!!!- grita enojada  
Midori: lo siento, raki y rusaki fueron a visitar a marisha, volveran en 3 dias.  
Hinata: no ven! Ella mintio!!  
Midori: a q te refieres con q mintio?  
Hinata: donde esta hiroshi?!

Baja de nuevo y busca a hiroshi, en fin, hinata estaba haciendo todo un escandalo, en la sala principal todos estaban reunidos, hiroshi, soun, mikoto, midori, izumo y…akio, hasta yukiko estaba confundida.

Hinata hablo en voz alta queriendo q todos se enteraran de q clase era capaz raki de hacer, se veia enojada.

Mikoto: hinata- dice tranquilamente- se como te sientes, akio me dijo todo.  
Hinata: su hija es un demonio!! Ademas- la interrumpen  
Soun: q sabes hija? Sabes algo q pueda perjudicar a los kouga?  
Izumo: "esta idiota soltara toda la sopa "- sonrie maliciosamente  
Hinata: raki destruyo mi matrimonio! Se metio entre yo y gaara solo para divertirse con el en la cama!!  
Izumo: no crei a raki capaz de eso- en voz baja  
Hiroshi: estas diciendo q mi hija,….es una cualquiera!- le reclama a ella.  
Hinata: lo es! Es una…..  
Hiroshi no aguanta las ganas de q ella hablara tan mal de su hija, raki, la niña q el crio desde q era una bebe, abofeteo a hinata, haciendo q ella llorara y lo viera con desprecio.

Hiroshi: callate! Hinata, x todo el respeto q te tengo no….me escuchas? No, vuelva a decir eso de mi hija- la amenaza  
Hinata: los tiene a todos engañados, finjiendo ser la niña responsable y dulce  
midori: si raki no fue a visitar a marisha ,en donde esta?  
Hinata: yo acabo de ver a marisha y nunca fue a verla  
Hiroshi: yukiko? Puedes saber donde se encuentra mi hija?  
Yukiko: solo predisco el futuro , no encuentro personas  
Hinata: …  
Mikoto: hinata- al abraza- te creo, no te preocupes, recuerdas q me tienes como amiga  
Hinata: grasias mikoto u.u

Yukiko pidio un vaso de agua, le dieron un vaso de agua, todos se pusieron alrededor de yukiko, ella pidio q le dieran un poco de espacio,- relajense, todo estara bien, lo unico q puedo hacer x ustedes es decir q pasara cuando vuelvan de la mision de rescate- cierra los ojos y mete un dedo en el agua, de pronto… empezo a ver a raki y ryusaki luchando con  
Yukiko: ….veo… q estan heridos, raki tendra una herida de gravedad, veo un…bebe, cabello negro y ojos azules.  
Mikoto: es el hijo de marisha, se llama roku  
Hinata: esperen un momento, raki y ryusaki estan rescatando a roku?- impresionada

Volviendo xon raki, ella estaba en una casa pequeña, comoda y elegante,color rojo, habia 5 hombres de unos 30 a 38 años, estaba sentada en un sofar rojo, cruzando las piernas, y casi seduciendo a todos con esas piernas.

Unos se sienta a un laso de ella y pone su mano sore la pierna de ella- dulzura, xq no nos divertimos un ….poco- le susurra en el cuello de raki, raki solo sonrie se rie….  
Raki: hare lo q me pidas….si tu…me dices una informacion- e susurra en los labios de el.  
¿?: q quieres saber dulzura?  
Raki: no has visto un bebe, cabello negro y ojos azules?  
¿?: si …pero…. Te dire donde esta si vamos a un lugar mas….privado.  
Raki: "malditasea, esto es peor, ahora tendre q ….darle un poco de placer .u.u," - piensa - deacuerdo ^^

X otro lado…. Yukiko y todos estaban angustiados, pensar en q1 sus 2 hijos estaban en peligro, lesa podia pasar algo malo.

Hiroshi: pero como no me lo imagine!! Esta niña va a ver como le va a ir!- dice enojado  
Katara: pasa algo malo? Q pasa?  
Mikoto: raki y ryusaki no fueron a visitar a marishaa, mintieron para ir a rescatar ak hijo de ryusaki y marisha.  
Katara: pero….saben como estan?  
Hiroshi: pues… yukiko prediceel futuro y solo nos dice q ambos estaran gravemente heridos  
Katara: esa niña, como nos mete en problemas

Katara va a ver , ve a yukiko y se acordó de su antigua novia, se le quedo viendo a yukiko, yukiko voltea lentamente y voltea a ver esos ojos azules de el….x verlo se desconsentro y el vaso se cayo al suelo, rompiendose en mil pedazos…- perdonen u^^ esq….me distraje, hay q esperar q… tenga mas energias esq…esto me agota mucho.- sin dejar de ver a katara

Soun: no te preocupes, descansa, debes estar muyy cansada  
Yukiko: grasias

Katara no dejaba de verla,ella se sento en el sofar y descanso un poco, katara se sienta en frente de ella- no te he visto en algun lado?- el pregunta a ella….

Yukiko: tu tmb te me haces familiar- "se parece a mi novio, el padre de raki, pero… sera el?" -piensa ella  
Katara: ya te he visto, eres casada?  
Yukiko: si- miente- ^^ y tu?


	45. Chapter 45

**Yukiko: si- miente- ^^ y tu?  
Katara: yo no soy casado, soy psicologo….de raki kouga  
Yukiko: "es su psicologo, yo creo q no es su padre -_-????" -piensa ella- q bien q ella tenga conquien hablar, se ha portado bien?  
Katara: si, es muy imperactiva y llena de energias , aunq…a veces haga cosas fuera de lo comun, pero, hay q acostumbrarse a ello.  
Yukiko: las niñas de su edad suelen divertirse y hacer cosas malas y buenas, las heredan de familia ^^  
Katara: y…. q eres de los kouga?  
Yukiko: digamos q soy…como la tia de raki u^^  
Katara: aun asi creo q …. ya te habia visto antes  
Yukiko: yo tmb digo lo mismo, pero…no lo se**

Mientras tanto,hinata hablo con mikoto para calmarse un poco y soltar todo lo q tenia q decir a todo lo q pensaba…

Mikoto: hinata, pienso q esto lo tienes q platicar con raki, frente a frente  
Hinata: tenia…q decirlo a alguien….  
Mikoto: yo se q ryusaki es algo mujeriego pero….amo a mi hijo asi y siempre lo amare mucho, eso es algo q una madre no deja de hacer aunq sus hijos hagan cosas malas y se porten mal, una no deja de sr madre  
Hinata: mikoto….te tengo q decir algo..q…  
Mikoto: dime, no e preocupes  
Hinata: le entrege mi virginidad a ryusaki, y…..gaara no sabe nada, no se lo hhe dicho xq el cayo en manos de raki y yo cai en manos de tu hijo  
Mikoto: o.o q….tu…q…..- impactada a la declaracion  
Hinata: gomen….esq…no se q decirte  
Mikoto: no te …preocupes u^^, yo confio en q mi hijo y raki traerán salvo a roku  
Hinata: no sabes donde esta akio?  
Mikoto: no, ha estado saliendo con con yuko y el la ha ayudado mucho para recuperarse. Aparse te fue a acampar con yami, su psicologa para alejarse un poco, pero vino a la casa algo ^^ , no se si se fue ya

X otro lado, ryusaki estaban un lugar oscuro…..no podia ver nada, desperto xq sintio un dolor en la cabeza, intento mover sus manos pero estaban encadenadas a la pared, no tenia energias para mover un solo musculo, parecia como si lo huibieran drogado para q no se moviera.

Ryusaki: donde estoy?- se pregunta desconcentrado

Unas luces se encienden, haciendo q los ojos de el se lastimaran, estaba ennuna celda de fierro, olle q alguien se hacercaba, unos pasos misteriosos?….. Ve al mismo hombre q se encontraron en el bosque, el hombre de mascara y capucha q no dejaba ver su cuerpo….

Ryusaki: q hace usted aquí? …esta con los enemigos?…donde esta mi hermana?  
¿?: haces muchas preguntas muchacho, yo vine del bosque aquí para asegurarme de q moriran sin dolor, les dije q no entraran y ahora vez las consecuencias de sus actos  
Ryusaki: donde esta mi hijo!!  
¿?: ahorita tu hermana esta tratando de negociar para q tu hijo salga con vida de este lugar  
Ryusaki: le han hecho daño a mi hermana?  
¿?: no te puedo asegurar nada muchacho, pero si tu hermana logra hacer un acuerdo con ellos,lo veo muy difícil pero… alguien de ustedes 3, tendra q sacrificarse  
Ryusaki: usted hha visto a alguien sobrevivir a ellos?  
¿?: si, una muchacha de 15 años, la capturaron, la torturaron, y al final la violaron y la dejaron ir, tmb tu amigo sobrevivio, ese tal kashi  
Ryusaki: le aseguro q yo sobrevivire  
¿?: ya lo veremos muchacho, ya lo veremos- se va de ahí

X otro lado raki tenia q convenserlos, ellos se reunieron en un cuarto rojo,una mesa grande estaba en el centro de esos 5 hombres, ella solo estaba en ropa interior color roja, tenia q bailarles sensualmente, ella se puso en en centro de la mesa- entonces? Si hago esto me diran donde esta el bebe?- todos miran al lider de ellos ,el la mira y le se pone de pie y le acaricia el cuello- te dire donde esta si me gusta como bailas y te mueves- lñe dice en el oido.

Ella la da un beso en la mejilla de el- hare q disfrutes este momento- el se pone en su lugar y espera a q ella bailara, unos de ellosa pone una cansion seductora y pasional y ella comienza a bailar sensualmente.

X Ootro lado…. Akio y yuko pasaban los mejores momentos de su vida… paseaban x el bosque, ahí se encontraron a yami sentada serca de un lago hermoso

Yuko: hola yami^^  
Yami: hola chicos ^^, como les hha ido?  
Akio: no encontre lo q le hiba a enseñar, pero…sera otro dia ^^  
Yami: x eso no te preocupes akio  
Yuko: nos acompaña, iremos a pasear  
Yami: no,grasias, tengo cosas q hacer en el bosque ^^

X otro lado… takumi, estaba viendo los papeles q raki le habia dado, alverlos y leerlos con paciencia, descubrio q kasumi, habia sacado dinero a escondidas, todo el dinero q nobu, hiroshi, takumi, los 3 mas importantes de la empresa y los mas ricos habian puesto con tanta gentilesa y humildad.

Takumi: q hiciste kasumi?….raki tenia razon, aquí hay gato enserado

Saca el teléfono rapidamente y llama a nobu ….. Al ver q el no contestaba el celular o teléfono se preocupo xq kasumi-estaba haciendo algo muy malo, estaba robando ala empresa- nobu contesta! Es importante….- x fin nobu contesta después de haber intentado comunicarse con el.

Nobu: si? Llama nobu kenta  
Takumi: nobu! Debes venir rapido, acabo de descubrir algo!  
Nobu: de q se trata?  
Takumi: es algo confidencial, no te lompuedo decir x teléfono  
Nobu: donde estas?  
Takumi: en la oficina  
Nobu: bien- suspira- ya voy, ya voy- cuelga  
Takumi: q mosca le pico a este?- se pregunta mientras ponia el teléfono en su lugar.

….

X otro lado ryusaki estaba buscando con la vista algo para ´poder quitarse las cadenas q tenia en las manos, olle un llanto de un bebe llorar- roku? - se pregunta, ve q alguien se asercaba y tenia aun bebe enbuelto en una manta azul.

Ryusaki: esta bien?- le Pregunta  
¿?: este es tu hijo?…vaya… se parece mucho a su padre, un digno hijo- ve a ryusaki  
Ryusaki: esta bien mi hijo?  
¿?: solo tiene fiebre, MUCHA fiebre,y morira en…1 o 2 dias mas, claro, si es q…o logran salvar  
Roku: ……- llora con lagrimas desesperado  
¿?: sabes roku? - voltea a roku a ver a ryusaki- tu papi murira y…tu- le acaricia la cara a roku- te iras al cielo con dios- dice incredulamente.  
Ryusaki: calmate hijo, todo estara bien, papa te rescatara , aunq tenga q darte mi vida parasalvarte- dice casi llorando  
¿?: q cursi, q lindo… papa e hijo hablando, lastima q….tu papa morira antes de lo debido….CHICOS! TORTURENLO!- DA LA ORDEN, los hombres sacan unas llaven y abren la celda.

El hombre se lleva a roku y se va de ahí, ryusaki grita!- noooo!!! Roku!!!- el hombre sonrie de satisfaccion y ve a roku llorar, le toca la cabeza a roku y ve q la fiebre le habiha subido mucho- creo q vas a morir muy pronto niño.

…..

Nobu fue a ver a takumi, ve q taha mí estaba muy preocupado- q pasa?- le pregunta, takumi- se pone de pie y suspira cansado.

Takumi: nobu….tenemos graves problemas  
Nobu: q clase de problemas?  
Takumi:ya descubri quien esta robandole a la empresa  
Nobu: quien?- se sienta en la silla  
Takumi: kasumi, k-asumi shang  
Nobu: que!! Olle no puede ser…el… se ve buena persona  
Takumi: nos engaño a todos, hablare con el, ya me escuchara  
Nobu:no, hay q fingir q no sabemos nada de esto…para ver q dice  
Takumi: buena idea nobu, ok, asi sera

Ambos se rien por un momento, de pronto nobu siente un dolor en su pecho, un dolor horrible, con su mano derecha se aprieta el pecho con fuerza-ahh otra vez no!- takumí se pone de pie rapidamente y va a auxiliarlo.

Takumi: te sientes bien!?  
Nobu: ahh! Si, es solo un….dolor  
Takumi:amigo, no quiero q te de un ataque al corazon, es mejor q te vayas a descansar unos dias, me preocupas- pone una mano en el hombro de el.  
Nobu: no, tengo q seguir a ….resolver el problema en q estamos metidos ^^  
Takumi: ….. Yo me encargare de todo, hasta tomare las decisiones x ti, tu preocupate en descansar y estar a los cuidados de tu tia.  
Nobu: no te preocupes, estare bien  
Takumi: insisto, vete a descansar, te mantendre al tanto de todo  
Nobu: me rindo, tu ganas , me ire, pero…. Me dices lo q pase ^^  
Takumi: ok, ahora vete y descansa

En otro lugar, en un cuarto oscuro, en el centro de la habitacion habia una canasta para bebe, un hombre coloco a roku en esa canasta y lo tapa bien- ahora…. Esperemos q cuando tu papi y tu tia te rescaten cuando estes muerto, bueno- ve q roku solo lloraba y lloraba, saca un control(es un control donde el aplana el boton y todo esplota) y se lo da a roku- roku? Mira, te dare esto y tu…cuando oprimas este boton rojo, papi y tia moriran- roku solo movia sus manitas, dejo a un lado el control y sale del cuarto poniendole llave para q nadie entrara- ahora si…sugimoto, tu orden esta cumplida.

…

Raki ya habia terminado de bailar… todos se fueron y el lider de ellos ve a raki y la abraza contra el cuerpo de el- el pequeño esta en una habitacion, donde hay una bomba, si abres la puerta , todo explotara, todos…..escuchame, todos moriran- le besa el cuello- en una habitacion q tiene la puerta blanca, ten cuidado- baja su mano a las piernas de ella.

Raki: grasias ^///^- intenta safarse de el  
¿?: espera…. Aun hay mas, te espero en la habitacion  
Raki: "maldito pervertido, cree q me voy a acostar con el?….** primero muerta antes de acostarme con el"- piensa enojada- primero me dejas vestirme y ver a mi hermano, esq…estoy preocupada x el u.u  
¿?: ok, dare la orden para q rte dejen verlo, tu vistete- se va**

Después de vestirse y esperar durante 5 min. El hombre se acerca de ella y la acompaña a ver a ryusaki, ya en la celda donde el estaba.

Raki: ryusaki!!- asustada al verlo herido  
¿?: dejenlo en paz!- da la orden

Todos salen de ese lugar y se van, el abre la celda y raki va rápidamente a auxiliar a ryusaki- estas bien?….mirate, les dije q no le hicieran daño!!- les reclama a ellos

Ryusaki tenia la camisa casi destruida, tenia heridas en el pecho , en los brazos, lo torturaron… solo tenia los pantalones puestos.

¿?: no nos dijiste nada dulzura, ya sabes las reglas de aquí, ahora, vamonos  
Raki: no! Dejenme con el unos minutos!  
¿?: ok, 5 minutos- se va de ahí

Raki: ryusaki, se donde esta roku  
Ryusaki: q? enserio….no me estas engañando?  
Raki: la agarra la cara- no hermanito, tartare de quitarle las laves a el, y luego, te rescatare, aunq tenga q matarlos a todos, lo prometo  
Ryusaki: ok, confio en ti  
Raki: le d aun beso en los labios a el- hace años q queria hacer esto ^///^- se pone de pie- cuidate hermanito- se va de ahí  
Ryusaki: o//////o mi hermana….me beso?- se pregunta confundido

**Hinata fue al baño y abre una puerta de curiosidad, el cuarto de akio- este debe ser el cuarto de akio ^^- entra sin q nadie la vea.**

Izumo se fue un momento a descansar, claro, les mintio, eso le dijo a ellos, iba a dirigirse a su carto pero…olle un ruido en el cuarto de akio- seguramente ya volvio esa mocosa- fue al cuarto de akio , abre la puerta y ve a hinata hagarando una foto

Izumo: te voy a acusar de q entraste niña  
Hinata: **tu callate, eres la q menos debe hablar, eres igual q raki, mentirosa  
Izumo: pues no lo diria de alguien q se acosto con mi prometido  
Hinata: te juro q te voy a descubrir, tu mentiras, tu farsa, todo, lo juro  
Izumo: como vas hacer eso? No jueges con fuego estupida, xq vas a quemarte y me asegurare de q te quemes  
Hinata: ya lo veremos ** **- la mira**

…..

En el bosque… yuko y akio se venian riendo, mientras hablaban de cosas grasiosas y divertidas- y como vas con ryusaki?- le pregunta el, …..el silencio se hizo presente,akio bajo la mirada.

Yuko: lo amas .vdd?  
Akio: yoo….  
Yuko: se q lo amas,pero, no te preocupes, yo hare q te olvides de el

Yuko la toma de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios ella, un beso delicado, akio no sabia q hacer, cerro los ojosx un momento para disfrutar de ese beso, correspondio al beso de el, mientras q en sus pensamientos aun pensaba en ryusaki….se separaron x un momento, akio abraza a yuko y comienza a llorar

Yuko:: xq lloras akio?…akio  
Akio: grasias…x todo- mientras lloraba

Yukiko estaba platicando con katara, ella estaba segura q el era su novio, el q se fue antes de q ella supiera q estaba embarazada, su mente se empezó a aclarar y a venir recuerdos cortos.

Flasback:

Yukiko: x favor vete!- decia yukiko llorando  
Katara: no, yo te amo- la abraza- no dejare q kasumi….te haga daño mas, vete conmigo  
Yukiko: no, no puedo, el te matara ….yo lo conosco bien….x favor- se separa de el- vete,vete y olvidate de mi  
Katara: te amo yukiko, eres la mujer mas bella de todas, mataria a kasumi, pero…nunca me ire de tu lado  
Yukiko: le agarra la cara a el y lo besa- vete. No te quiero ver mas- deja de llorar- me quedare con mi esposo  
Katara: solo dices eso para q me vaya, pero…no me ire  
Yukiko: estare bien, tu has tu vida y yo la mia, jamás te olvidare.

Fin del flasback

Yukiko: creo q tomare un poco de aire fresco  
Katara: te sientes bien?  
Yukiko: si, un poco de presion, es todo- se pone de pie- un gusto conocerte katara  
Katara: katara yayoj ^^  
Yukiko: sale rapidamente de la casa

El iba a seguirla pero…hiroshi le llama la atension- yayoj! Olle ven - katara va con hiroshi, pero…necesitaba saber mas de ella,sabia q era yukiko su novia q tuvo q dejar.

Hiroshi: te encuentras bien?  
Katara: si,si, no es nada, un poco preocupado u^^  
Hiroshi: espero q raki no cometa una estupides, no se de donde heredo esas mañas  
Katara: hiroshi…puedo preguntarte algo?  
Hiroshi: claro, dime  
Katara: tu esposa me dijo q raki es adoptada, queria pedirte los papeles de adopción de ella  
Hiroshi: esos papeles los pude en el sotano, ahí estan, para q los quieres?  
Katara: estoy haciendo una pequeña investigación  
Hiroshi: esperame un momento, uire a buscarlos ^^

Hiroshi fue a buscar los documentos, katara espero durante unos momentos y hiroshi vino con solo un momento pero, con un papel nada mas- al parecer alguien encontro el documento y descubrio la verdad- katara tomo el papel.

Katara: creo q tendremos q averiguar quien sabe la verdad ahora  
Hiroshi: mama!  
Soun: q pasa hijo?  
Hiroshi: quien sabe q raki es adoptada?  
Soun: tu , yo, mikoto, supongo q el psicologo, y.. yukiko  
Hiroshi: alguien tomo el documento y descubrio la verdad  
Soun: pudo ser akio, izumo, raki o ryusaki , la mama de mmikoto, no lo se  
Katara: señora, puede averiguar quien abrio el documento?  
Soun: claro ^^.

…….

X otro lado,,, raki estaba en la habiatcion , donde estaba ese hombre, raki tenia q ingeniar un plan para salirse de ahí y matarlos a todos, se vio las manos y ¿podia usar el hielo? Se lo pregunto varias veces y…lo usaria, mataria a todos pero, con su habilidad

El hombre toma una copa de vino tinto y se acuesta en la cama- q esperas? Ven, no te hare daño cariño- ella se baja los tirantes de la blusa q traia y se acerca a el seductoramete- q quieres q haga amor?- dice inocentemente , el hombre con su mano le da palmadas a la cama , ella se pone de rodillas en la cama y se ponesobre el- sabes? Quiero q me trates bien…xq soy muy, muy ,muy buena en esto y… puedo lastimarte - le dice ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho de el x ensima de la ropa de el.

¿?: ya veremos quien es el mejor- la toma de la cintura y se pone sobre ella  
Raki: ^///^ ok, yo soy el gato y tu…eres el raton.

X otro lado, en el pasillo estaba un hombre con mascara y vestido de negro, en frente de el habia un espejo, el hombre se quita la mascara y se mira el rostro, - esa muchacha posee el geass, ella puede ayudarme- sonrie, su rostro estaba quemado, la mitad de su cara estaba perfectamente bien, pero la otra…la tenia quemada, esas cicatrices q nunca se quitaron de su cara, se vuelve a poner la mascara y va a la habitacion donde estaba roku, abre una pequeña puertita para poder verlo.

Ve a roku llorando- este niño… morira muy pronto, si esa chica no se da prisa con lo q hace, nadie podra salvar a este niño- se va de ahí para ver q hacia raki.

X otro lado raki se consentro mucho mientras eses hombre le besaba el cuello, sus ojos cambiaron,se hicieron rojos, ella sonrio y poso sus manos en la espalda de el y, poco a poco ella cerro los ojos y la habitacion empezo a congelarse, el hombre tmb se estaba congelando, se alejo rapidamente de ella y ella se puso de pie- sabes? Sabes pienso de los hombres?- ve q el sacaba una espada- q son unos impotentes jajaa jajaa- se rie, el piso dopnde estaba el se congelo, sus pies se congelaron , su cuerpomse empezo a congelar! Y cayo en pedazosdy hielo- bien…uno menos- da un salto para caer al suelo q estaba congelado, pero x accidense te resbala- auch! Creo q tendre q practicar mas - se pone de pie con dificultad y se resbala de nuevo- demonios ! Vamos raki, un poco mas.

Olle un gran golpe, al parecer alguien estaba tratando de tirar la puerta, ka puerta cai en pedazos, ve un hombre entrar, era el mismo hombre del bosque- q hace usted…aquí?

¿?: vamos! Te ayudare  
Raki: no necesito..ayuda

El se acerca de todos modos y extiende su mano para q ella se agarrara de esta- como se q se puedo confiar en ti?- el se destapa tantito las mitadde su cara,ellla pudo ver q el tenia los ojos del geass- tu..tmb?- se sostiene de la mano de el y el la ayuda a levantarse

¿?: este lugar explotara, vamos tenemos q salir

Ya afuera de la habitacion, ella se le queda viendo a ese hombre - xq me ayudo?- el volteo a verla y se quita la mascara- xq esos hombres me torturaron cuando yo era niño, me quemaron la cara y tube q ocultarme en el bosque como un animal buscando refugio!- ella se queda sorprendida, viendo las sicatrises en la cara de el

Raki: lo siento u.u  
¿?: no importa, ahora vamonos- se pone la mascara de nuevo  
Raki: necesito rescatar a mi hermano y a mi sobrino, x favor, ayudame  
¿?: buscare las llaves, tu rescata a las mujeres q tienen cautivas y mata a todos esos infelices!- se va  
Raki: ?? Bien…x donde empiezo?- ve a su alrededor

….

Soun fue a buscar el docuento, busca a izumo y ve q izumo estaba en la habitacion de ryusaki- izumo…. Puedo preguntarte algo?- izumo se sienta en la cama - si, digame, q pasa?

Soun: tu x casualidad viste un documento q dice "confidencial"?  
Izumo: si ^^, vi un documento en el sotano y lo abri, es cierto q raki es adoptada?  
Soun: izumo no puedes decir nada a nadie, x favor damelo  
Izumo: abre un cajon y saca el documento- tome  
Soun: lo toma- grasias, no le dire a nadie q tu lo tenias

Soun le da el documento a hiroshi, hiroshi reune a todos en la sala, mikoto, soun, midori, hiroshi, katara, y yukiko, y izumo, hinata puros adultos ^^, hiroshi se pone en el centro de todos - como la mayoria sabran q…. esta familia guarda un gran secreto, bueno, casi todos tenemos secretos q….nunca desimos, q ocultamos xq tenemos miedo q…otras personas nos lastimen con ellos, pero….- mira a todos.

Hinata: hiroshi-sama deganos, no le diremos a nadie ^^  
Izumo: no se preocupe, pico de cera - sonrie  
Hiroshi: raki y ryusaki ellos estan en peligro y es probable q esten mal heridos, pero….  
Katara: ve al grano hiroshi  
Mikoto: anda ^^  
Hiroshi: ryusaki no es hijo mio, el… bueno, conoci a mikoto cuando ella estaba embarazada- ve a mikoto- y aunq mi madre, soun, me impedia casarme con ella, a mi no me importo saben? Me case con ella y le di i apellido a ryusaki, lo quize como mi hijo, lo protegi, le di educación y amor.  
Hinata: no es hijo suyo, con razon…- e voz baja- no se parecia tanto a el  
Soun: y a un recuerdo esos momentos mikotito, jajajjajaa- se rie- los tiempos pasan tan rapido  
Hiroshi: mikoto, noqueria decirte esto pero… mi ex esposa tiene una hija mia, no queria decirte xq sabia q tu te ibas a enojar conmigo  
Mikoto: no te preocupes amor, yo confio en ti y te amo, no me importa eso  
Izumo: "maldita sea! El plan se esta complicando mas….tendre q anuncias mi compromiso antes de q akio o esta maldita estupida de hyuuga aruine todo **" -piensa enojada  
Hiroshi: alguien mas quiere decir secretos q han guardado durante años?  
Izumo: yo!- se pone de pie  
Hiroshi: entonces q esperas- se sienta**

Izumose pone de pie y se pone en el centro de todos, si desia eso, sabia q todos iban a confiar mas en ella, tenia q anunciar su compromiso con ryusaki, primer paso para su plan

Izumo: hace unos dias q ryusaki se fuera, me propuso matrimonio y …yo acepte y eno miedo de q algo le pase xq qdesde q lo conoci soy otra u.u  
Hinata: "es una hipocrita, ni siquiera lo ama, xq nadie se da cuenta?"- habla en sus pensamientos

Todos se ponen felices, todos menos hinata,se ponen de pie y abrazan a izumo, ya q x fin ryusaki va a sentar cabeza…. Izumo simplemente finje una sonrisa y felicidad.

Hinata: "es peor q raki"-pensao hinata

……

Taro se encontraba cuidando de su abuela, se quedo dormido en la silla mientras su abuela ya se habia despertado- taro?- taro se despierta y ve a suabuela ponerse dew pie, el se levanta de inmediato y ayuda a levantarla

Taro: estas bien?  
Naoko:si…. Ya me siento mejor **  
Taro: abuela…puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Naoko: la q quieras hijo  
Taro: q sabes de los familiares de mi mama, sus padres  
Naoko: tu madre nunca me contó de ellos  
Taro: pienso buscarlos y…decirles todo, solo tenian una hija?  
Naoko: creo q ella tenia u hermano, pero… buscalos x el apellido  
Taro: el apellido de mi mama era sumiko ume , los buscare, tengo q salir de esta pobresa  
Naoko: bien, buscalos yo… estare al tanto de todo amor  
Taro: volvere abuela, no salgas de casa, le dire a miki y a kyo q vengan a cuidarte ^^**


	46. Chapter 46

**e olle una gran explosion, y alguna q otras partes de ahí empiezan a expandirse x todos lados.**

Los arboles debido al fuego empezaron a aquemarse y ese mismo fuego empqzo a quemar los arboles.

Lejos de ahí, estaban 5 personas q cuidaban AEL bosque de incendios e otras cosas, vieron humo y subieron a los arboles para ver mejor, vieron q el bosque se estaba quemando; vieron una luz roja en el sielo- q es eso?- señala la luz desconocida

¿?: dios, hay alguien ahí en el lado prohibido  
¿?2: pero….  
¿?3: rapido! Vamos alla.

Ryusaki con roku en brazos, no vio a hotaru x ningun lado.¿Dónde se metio?…. Ryusaki busco a raki mientras q huia del fuego. Ve a raki a lo lejos y corre a lado de ella- raki! Estas bien?

Raki: si ^^, me duele un poco la pierna pero ya se me pasara  
Ryusaki: roku esta mal  
Raki: q?  
Ryusaki: apenas puede respirar y tiene poco pulso  
Raki: traquilo, todo estara bien. ^^, muy pronto llegara la ayuda, donde esta…hotaru?  
Ryusaki: antes de tomar a roku y darmelo me dijo q te dijiera q …. eres la persona mas amable q ha conocido.  
Raki: el esta….  
Ryusaki: lo siento raki, pero…. Dudo mucho q ha sobrevivido  
Raki: u.u no importa, después de todo nos ayudo a salvar a roku - se limpia la lagrima q habia caido de sus ojos.

La lluvia empezo a caer….. Ryusaki cubrio a roku para protegerlo de la lluvia, - ahí alguien ahí?!!- ollen unas voces q los llamaban}

Rysuaki: ayuda!!!! X aquí!!

Eran las 6: 40 y la mayoria ya estaba preocupada x raki, ryusaki y roku… el teléfono estaba en la mesa y todos estaban esperando una maldita llamada de ellos. El teléfono suena y mikoto tomo la llamada

Mikoto: si!  
¿?: mikoto kouga, hablamos del hospital emi, conoce a raki kouga, ryusaki kuga y roku no dana.  
Mikoto: si raki y ryusaki son mis hijos, roku es mi nieto  
¿?: su hijos estan en el hospital, el joven ryusaki me dio el teléfono  
Mikoto: vamos para alla!- cuelga

Hiroshi: q pasa ? Sabemos algo de ellos?  
Mikoto: estan en el hospital emi,, vamos,mi hijo esta en el hospital hiroshi xq favor  
Hirohsi: calmate mikoto, vamos yo y tu, mama cuida a los demas, luego vas al hospital emi, vamos  
Mikoto: anda, estan graves  
Soun: yo cuido a los demas, vamos  
Yukiko: yo voy con ustedes  
Hiroshi: ok, ven

…

Ya en el hospital se acercan a la recepcion, - señorita, como estan mi hijos?

¿?: como se llaman?  
Hiroshi: soy hiroshi kouga y ella es mi esposa, mis 2 hijos y mmi nieto estan aquí  
¿?: la señorita esta en a habitacion 54, el joven esta alla- señala a ryusaki quien estaba en la sala de espera- y roku no dana, les dira el doctor como se encuentra

Mikoto y Hiroshi van a lado de ryusaki el cual estaba llorand ty muy preocupado

Ryusaki: abraza a mikoto- mama, roku morira, mi hijo..va amorir- decia llorando  
Mikoto: calma mi niño, calma- voltea a ver a hiroshi.- roku no vaa morir, confia en dios, el ayudara a tu hijo.  
Hiroshi: vere a a ver a raki- se va

……

En casa de hiroshi, izumo volvio- ya saben algo de raki?- pregunta ella, soun se acerca de ella

Soun: raki, ryusaki y roku estan en el el hospital emi, tu ve si? Le avisare a todos para ir a alla.

……..

Ya todos estaban en el hospital , menos akio , yuko, katara y yumí xq estaban en el bosque todavia.

Izumo abrazo a ryusaki , tenia q darle algo de consuelo; hinata llamo a marisha para avisarle lo q pasaba.

Hiroshi entra al cuarto de raki, ve a raki aun dormida, con esa bata blanca de hospital . Se sento a un lado de su hija y le acarisio la cara- hija, …quisiera saber q es lo q piensas, no me gustaria saber q lo q hinata dice es verdad. Te crie como una mujer responsable, pero…. Al parecer dios me esta castigando con hijos malos y… tu… no eres mala, se que eres buena…- le da un beso en la frente a raki- te quiero mucho hija.

……..

Ryusaki: quien es ella?- señala a nao mí  
Naomi- me llamo naomi, soe hija de la ex esposa de mi papa

Ryusaki: esa niña se parece a raki, segura q no son gemelas?  
Naomi: aun no conosco a raki, pero…. Me gustaria conocerla  
Mikoto: hiroshi esta con ella en estos momentos

Un doctor se acerca de ellos- familiares de roku no dana?- mikoto se pone de pie- es ..mi nieto- el doctor se acomoda los lentes y respira profundamente

Ryusaki: pasa algo?  
¿?: miren no quiero mentirles sobre la situación del niño  
Izumo: diganos lo q sea, lo soportaremos  
¿?: al parecer roku tuvo fiebre desde hace dias, y nadie lo atendio, nadie lo atendio en esos dias, y…empeoro poco a poco… hasta q su cuerpo no pudo soportar la fiebre.  
Mikoto: sobrevivira?  
¿?: hay q esperar un milagro señora kouga , aunq…dudo mucho q aguante.  
Ryusaki: es mi culpa!- se hecha la culpa  
mikoto: no, no hijo, no es tu culpa, hay q esperar un milagro ^^- la abraza- calma hijo, calma.

……..

Katara va a la casa con yumi y ve q la casa esta sola- q paso aquí?- se pregunta yumi.

¿?: q bueno q llegan - les dice la sirvienta angustiada  
Yumi: q paso?  
¿?: la señorita raki, ryusaki ya aparecieron  
Katara: donde estan!  
¿?: tomen, ahi esta la direccion- les d aun papel, vayan …pronto

……

Marisha fue rapidamente al hospital donde esta hospitalizado roku, ya habia avisado a los padres adoptivos de roku, los q habiannadoptado a su bebe, ya en el hospital----

Marisha: donde3 esta mi hijo!  
Hinata: marisha calmate….el  
Marisha: no me mientas hinata- dice llorando- se q mi hijo esta mal! Se q va a a a morir!

Marisha ve a a ryusaki a lo lejos, se separa de hinata y se acerca q a el…. El se pone de pie y se acerca de ella, marisha lo abofetea y lo avienta - eres un idiota! Dijiste q traerías a mi hijo sano y salvo, esta …muriendo….te..te odio! Te odio!- con los puños cerrados golpea el pecho de el, el solo llora y queria abrazar a marisha y pedirle perdon… pero…. Ella estaba tan enojada q de seguro no lo escucharia.

Marisha: tu y tu hermana! Tu y tu hermana son unos idiotas! Me hicieron la vida imposible, t hermana me mintio….- cae de rodillas al piso mientras llloraba.  
Ryusaki: se pone de rodillas y la abraza , ela solo llora en el pecho de el- calma, se pondra bien nuestro hijo, roku sanara y al ver a su madre cerca se pondra bien…aguanta, odiame a mi pero…. A mi hermana no  
Marisha: xq?!- se pone de pie y se aleja de el- tu hermana solo piensa en su propio bienestar , en ella, es una mentirosa , zorra barata q lo unico q merese es estar muerta.

Después de calmarse un poco se queda sentada en la sala de espera y…hiroshi se aserca a ella-hola marisha,acabo de salir de la habitación en la q esta raki- dice el, ellla voltea confundida, ¿ q hace ella en el hospital?- se pregunta ella en la mente

Marisha: q hace raki en el hospital?  
Hiroshi: bueno, raki y ryusaki fueron a rescatar a tu hijo  
Marisha: q! pero… xq raki! Si ella lo unico q le gusta es hacer sufrir a todos!  
Hiroshi: raki no es mala, solo quiere llamar la atencion, asi q…q tal si haces las pases con ella?  
Marisha: no, quiero hablar con ella  
Hiroshi: aun sigue dormida, no hqa despertado, espera un poco mas

Katara yayoj y yumi+ venia alterado y preocupado- como esta raki?!  
Yumi: hola ^^, supimos lo q paso  
Hiroshi: raki esta bien, fuera de peligro, esta en la habitacion 54 , ya puede recibir visitas  
Katara: voy a verla- se va  
Marisha: xq ella es mas importante q yo?  
Hiroshi: necesito q raki me diga toda la verdad, si lo dice ella te creere a ti y a hinata

--------  
Katara entro a la habitacion y vio a raki ya despierta, el sonrie - vino!! No sabe cuanto lo extrañe, de hecho pense q iba a amorir y le digo en quien pense?- ella le dice ael, el solo se sienta a un lado dew ella

Katara: dime hermosa  
Raki: en usted, es como mi padre sabe? De hecho…. Creo q hinata y akio ya fueron de chismosas a decir todo, no?  
Katara: la toma de la mano- no te preocupes x eso ahorita, preocupate en recuperarte y salir del hospital  
Raki: el doctor me dijo q me daran de alta en 5 dias ^^  
Katara: les leiste la memte jejjeje  
Raki: si ^^, me encanta leer los pensamiento  
Katara: no leas la mia quieres, estoy pensando en ti nada mas, mi hermosa niña  
Raki: ??? Ahh bueno, y?  
Katara: y ?  
Raki: ya hablo con los idiotas de nobu y gaara  
Katara: a eso u^^, dime raki, q sientes nobu?  
Raki: q siento x el? A q serefiere?  
Katara: no se, amor, odio, rencor, dime, se sincera.  
Raki: pues… estoy confundida a mis sentimientos, pero…. Creo q ….aun lo amo, pero, si no me pide perdón de rodillas, no lo lo perdonare.  
Katara: el te ama, con todo su corazon, te quiere, aun piensa en ti  
Raki: en cerio? No me esta mintiendo  
Katara: el me lo dijo, si el viene a verte, habalrias con el?  
Raki: depende  
Katara: depende de q?  
raki: si me trae chocolates si, esq…en el hospital dan comida sin sabor, y…odio la comida de hospital.  
Katara: nop twe preocupes, el te los traera, no has visto a taro?  
Raki: ahh ya ni me acordaba de el, donde esta?  
Katara: no lo se, desaparecio  
Raki: de seguro aprovecho q me fui para hacer lo q se le da la gana  
Katara: como te llevas con el?  
Raki: bien, somos buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos, usted sabe q diablos le pasa ael? Se aleja de mi, ademas….siento q, no quiere enamorarse  
Katara: estas en lo cierto, el sufrio mucho y…. esta muy dolido, dale tiempo  
Raki: si no viene en 2 dias, digale a mi ppa q lo despida, ni siquiera pidio permiso!, y bajenleen sueldo, irresponsable.

……

Taro entro al cuarto de aya ume , la señora de edad avanzada volteo a ver a el- quien eres tu?- el solo camino hacia ella y sonrio

Taro: me llamo taro  
Aya: holqa taro, q haces aquí, nobu te envio?  
Taro: no el no, yo vine solo  
Aya: ahh q te ofrece?  
Taro: sabe? Yo soy su nieto, de hecho no soy nadie, no tengo casa lujosa , muy apenas conseguí trabajo de guardaespaldas, y mi abuela vive ennlugar q …yop quiero se a lguien en la vida  
Aya: mi nieto, no sabes buscamos a mi hija, como sta ella? Esta bien?  
Taro: ella…. Murio cuando tenia 3 aaños  
Aya: mi hija….- comenza a llorar- si tan siquiera me hubiera hecho caso de casarse con alguien de sociedadpero ella… estaba enamorada de ese maldito muerto de hambre  
Taro: ese muerto de hambre a quien usted se refiere es mi padre, el tmb murio, lo mataron junto a su hija, yo fui el unico sobreviviente, no tuve educación sabe?  
Aya: lo siento hijo, pero… no tengo dinero para ayudarte, nobu kenta me ayuda co dinero pero… me quede pobre , el me ocnsiuio este lugar y lo arreglo, es un lindo chico, pero… si quieres dinero pideselo a el, yo le le pido algo a el y el me lo da  
Taro: el es un idiota! Jamás se lo pedire  
Aya: lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, dime , cuantame de ti.  
Taro: se pone de rodillas cerca de ella- la abuela de mi papame crioduranteestos 19 años, tengo 22 años y muy apenas conseguí trabajo  
Aya: en q trabajas?  
Taro: soy guardaespaldas de raki kouga  
Aya: esa linda chica, dime, como es?  
Taro: es orgullosa pero es muy , muy hermosa, a veces hace cosas locas pero, aun asi sigue siendo un bello angel  
Aya: estas enamorado de ella, vdd?  
Taro: no, claro q no, ellase merece a alguien mejor q yo.  
Aya: ^^, dime…. Donde vives?

…..

Ya era de noche, todos se iban a casa a descansar, hiroshi y yukiko solo estaban al pendiente…, marisha y hinata se quedaron ahí.

Hiroshi: trata de mantener los ojos abiertos  
Yukiko: se rie- jaja creo q deberia quedarme yo, tu vete a casa, raki te necesita con energias ^^  
Hiroshi: me ire mañana si? Solo necesito dormir- se queda dormido.

…..

Yukiko entra a la habitacion de raki, se veia tan linda a hi dormida, descansando, parecia un angelito pero…sabia q ella no tenia la culpa de nada, yukiko solo se quedo ahí mirando a raki.

Yukiko: hija, mi niña, no sabes cuanto te extrañe hija- se pone a un lado de ella y le acaricia la mano- tienes unos padres q te aman y con ellos te quedaras- enn voz baja.

Yukiko cerro los ojos y pudo ver el futuro de raki, vio como la familia kouga se desmorponaba, ve a raki discutir con su padre, hiroshi,,ve a nobu a lado de ella- ahh- yukiko se agarra la cabeza y se separa de ella- te esperan obstaculos muy, muy horribles, la verdad duele- pero… alguien estara a tu lado, nobu kenta, te vas a consolar en el, y….

Alguien abre la puerta , era hiroshi, el ve a yukiko algo preocupada

Hiroshi: yukiko, pasa algo?  
Yukiko: confia en tu hija, confia en ella,no la dejes sola  
Hiroshi: yukiko , xq quieres q confie en ella?  
Yukiko: sale de la habitacion rapidamente  
Hiroshi: ??? Q paso?- ve a raki dormida- hija….

…..

Al dia siguiente raki despierta y ve a en su habitacion a ……

Raki: q haces aquí?- le pregunta a el confundida

**Nobu: u^^ hola , perdon x despertarte - se disculpa  
Raki: no importa, ya no tengo sueño, lo unico q quiero es largarme de aquí- dice molesta  
Nobu: te estas recuperando, ten paciencia ^^, te lo digo x experiencia  
Raki: has estado en un hospital?  
Nobu: bueno..si, xq me ha dolido el pecho a veces, pero…  
Raki: estas enfermo?  
Nobu: si, - se sienta en la silla q estaba a un lado de ella- te voy a ser sincero,estoy enfermo del corazon, los medicos dicen q estoy bien, peto tengo q q cuidarme  
Raki:perdoname no sabia….  
Nobu: no te preocupes , no queria decirtelo, tenia miedo…- lo interrumpe  
Raki: miedo de q?  
Nobu: de q me rechazaras o te olvidaras de mi para siempre.  
Raki : ^///^yo nunca me olvidaria de ti,- le agarra la mano- te conosco desde q yo era una bebe, fuiste mi mejor amigo, me cuidabas cuando mis papas salian, ademas… me hisciste una promesa q nunca olvidare  
Nobu: esa….ya me acorde.**

Flasback……

Mikoto y hiroshi salieron a pasear con ryusaki, ya q era muy travieso y no se calmaba con nada, raki se quedo sola en casa con su tio( raki tenia 10 años ^^).

Alguien toca el timbre y raki va abrir la puerta,al ( nobu tiene 22 años ahí jeje) abrir la puerta ve a nobu, el volteabajo y ve a raki

Nobu: hola pequeña esta hiroshi?  
Raki: salio con mama y ryusaki  
Nobu: aa bueno, si vuelve le dices q ya esta todo listo para irme de viaje si?  
Raki: lo toma de la mano y lo mete a la casa - espera! A donde vas?- con sus palabras inocentes, lo abraza  
Nobu: me ire 3 años pero…. Descuida vendre a visitarte cuando pueda  
Raki: vas a volver?  
Nobu: si, te lo prometo  
Raki: jurame q nunca me vas a dejar sola, q siempre vas a estar ahí cuando te necesite  
Nobu: te lo juro pequeña  
Raki: no soy pequeña! Soy una niña grande  
Nobu: di eso cuando tengas 18 años  
Raki: ^^ te quiero mucho- lo abraza  
Nobu: yo tmb pequeña

…fin del flasback

Mmientras ellos platicaban…..

Hiroshi: olle katara  
Katara: q paso?  
Hiroshi: s mi imaginación o nobu esta con raki?- dice preocupado  
Katara: ahorita estan hablando, dejalos, talvez se den una sda oportunidad  
Hiroshi: pero….es mayor q ella  
Katara: mmm si vieras el caso q atendi hace 2 años  
Hiroshi: q paso?  
Katara: resulta q una joven de 15 años se enamoro de un hombre de …..q edad tenia? Dejame acordarme….30 años. Si 30 años, eses hombre se estaba divorciando de su esposa, no tenia hijos pero… si andaba tras los huesitos de ella, ella pues se enamoro de el y ella tenia miedo de q le hicieran daño, total, al final se quedaron juntos y yo fui a su boda, , claro, esperaron autorizados x los padres de ella se casaron.  
Hiroshi: o.o eres un monstruo  
Katara: olle he atendido casos peores, pero…soy psicologo, piendo q debes dejar ir a tu hija, dejala volar libremente, te lo digo como psicologo.  
Hiiroshi: no, ella aun es una niña  
Katara: conosco a raki muy bien, como toda mujer sueña con su principe azul, ese q la ame y la quiera como es, aunq no me creas, raki es mas madura q todos nosotros  
Hiroshi: ella me tendra q explicar xq hizo tantas cosas malas  
Katara: mira, ella tiene un problema emosional, quiere llamar la atención en todos momentos, todos cometemos errores hiroshi, yo cometi un error enmi juventud, tu tal vez cometiste errores pero…saliste adelante, la gente q odia , no es feliz, raki jamás , jams le pedira perdon a marisha , hinata e akio, jamas, estoy seguro de eso.

……

X otro lado taro se entero q raki estaba en el hospital emi y de inmedito salio para alla …

Taro: espero q sea nada malo….

Nobu: quieres q te pida perdon de rodillas?  
Raki: no - s rie- jaja me conformo con saber q aun me amas  
Nobu: te amo  
Raki: yo tmb ^///^, nunca te deje de amar, aunq cometi un error  
Nobu: eso significa q…  
Raki: si  
Nobu: aceptas ser mi novia de nuevo?  
Raki: si!

Raki rodea el cuello de el ,mientras se besaban con intensidad, el con sus brazos rodea la cintura de ella- no sabes cuanto habia deseado tenerte asi- le besa el cuello- raki solo se rie y lo sigue abrazando.

El doctor entra interrumpiendo ese momento tan romantico, ellos se separan rapdamente- lo siento no queria interumpirlos- se disculpa el doctor.  
¿?: solo queria revisar la herida haber como iba.  
Raki: ok  
Nobu: esperemos q haya sanado rapido ^^  
¿?: nobu kenta? Vaya, es un honor tener su visita aquí, conoce a la señorita?  
Nobu: es mi novia ^^  
¿?: vaya, atendi a la novia del hombre mas rico jeje q suerte no?  
Nobu: pues si, muchos dicen eso.

El doctor le quita el vendaje de la pierna y noto q la herida estaba sanando mas rapido de lo comun de otras heridas iguales.

Raki: pasa algo?  
¿?: la herida esta sanando mas rapido  
Nobu: eso es normal?  
¿?: no, q yo sepa solo las personas q poseen el geass pueden sanar rapido, usted …  
Raki: si,, tengo el geass, pero….no lo utilizo mucho  
¿?: bueno, -le vuelve a vendar la pierna,- mañana mismo la daremos de alta, solo le recomiendo q guarde reposo, unos 3 dias de reposo, si hace ejercicio haga 10minutos, no hasta q se pierna este bien ^^  
Raki: q bien…después de todo se me cumplio  
¿?: después vendre a verla- se va  
Nobu: vez, te recuperas rapidamente, nos había q tenias el geass  
Raki: todos tenemos defectos y el geass me ha ayudado mucho  
Nobu: la besa- te amo- ahh si, te tengo un regalo  
Raki: q?  
Nobu: saca una caja de chocolates- tus favoritos  
Raki: ahhh! //eres el mejor de todos!!!- lo abraza muy fuerte.

Raki abre la caja de chocolates y se lo come uno- mmmm esto es delicioso, es como estar en el cielo, quieres?.- le ofrece a el

Nobu: no, ya comi  
Raki: bueno, como quieras, me gustaria conocer tu casa, vives solo?  
Nobu: no, en casa solo vivnimos yo y mi tia, ella suele cuidarme a veces, y solo engo 3 sirvientas trabajando en casa  
Raki: xq tan poquitas?  
Nobu: xq si tengo muchas les pagaria menos y solo tengo 3 y ganan mucho mucho , ya q una de mis sirvientas tiene un un hijo enfermo.  
Raki: eres muy bueno, dicen q los hombres ricos son malos y codiciosos  
Nobu: creeme yo no soy asi.

……

Taro llega al hospital aho ve a hiroshi ahí platicando con katara- donde esta raki!- ellos voltean y lo ven algo preocupado.

Katara: donde habias estado?  
Taro: mi abuela se enfermo y tuve q cuidarla  
Hiroshi: raki esta bien, no te preocupes, el doctor nos dijo q la daran de alta mañana  
Taro: puedo verla?  
Katara: esta con nobu adentro  
Taro: o.o q? …va a ver como le va aa ir!- se va furioso a ver

Abre la puerta y ve a raki y nobu platicando muy cntentos- tu! - lo señala, -raki! No confies en el!

Raki: olle no grites , es un hospital, ademas, esmi vida si? No te metas en ella, además estas despedido  
Taro: el q me contrato fue tu padre no tu niña **  
Raki: no me importa, estas despedido , hasta q me digas xq te largaste te dare tu empleo ^^  
Nobu: hola taro ^^  
Taro: q hace el aquí?  
Raki: vino a visitarme y….- besa a nobu- somos novios de nuevo ^////^…me trajo chocolates- se comen un chocolate  
Taro: mi abuela se enfermo y yo estuve cuidanndola  
Raki: bueno, ok, te devuelvo tu empleo  
Taro: nobu puedo hablar contigo?  
Nobu: claro, además ya debo irme, le prometi a me tia q volveria a casa en 2 horas, ya se me hizo tarde  
Raki: nobu antes de q te vayas quiero pedirte un favor.  
Nobu: taro, esperame afuera  
Taro: ok ** **- se va a fuera  
Nobu: q pasa?  
Raki: mira hize cosas muy malas, antes de conocerte a ti y a gaara pero….  
Nobu: q hiciste?  
Raki: no te lo puedo decir aquí, cuando me den de alta vas a mi casa y ya veremos q, nobu, si llega a pasar algo en mi casa, puedo quedarme enn tu casa?  
Nobu: claro, te lo prometo ^^, te vere otro dia ^^- se despide deun beso- cuidate.**

Nobu sale de la habitacion y se va a platicar con taro afuera de ahí

Taro: ni creas q te saldras con la tuya!  
Nobu: de q quieres hablar, tengo q irme  
Taro: xq aya ume no tiene dinero?  
Nobu: mira, ella y su esposo buscaron as u hija y gastaron todos su dinero, ella si tiene dinero pero…. Me dijo q lo depositara en un banco, puedes acceder a ese dinero siendo nieto de nieto de ella pero…. Pidele permiso a ella, xq si te doy el dinero ella creera lo peor de mi.  
Taro: cuanto dinero tiene?  
Nobu: haber….deja acordarme… creo q.- trata de acordarse- 10 mil pesos creo, si, te propongo algo  
Taro: q?  
Nobu: tienes otra abuela cierto?  
Taro: si  
Nobu: es mas, llevala al asilo donde esta aya, ahi la atenderan como una reina,tendra todo, salud, necesidades, etc.  
Taro: y yo?  
Nobu: tu sigues conservando tu trabajo de guardaespaldas de raki y …ya es todo.  
Taro: …..  
Nobu: le da una tarjeta- llamame y dime tu respuesta, adios ^^- se va de ahí.

….

X otro lado kenshin y akane , los papas adoptivos de roku., estaban a un lado de marisha escuchandola, ya q marisha se sentia muy culpable de todo, de perder a su hijo y roku estaba muriendo….

Kenshin: no fue tu culpa marisha  
Marisha: es mi culpa, me fui un momento y…de pronto roku ya no estaba!…. Soy yuna tonta! Ni siquiera meresco estar viva!….si…si mi hijo muere, me muero yo!!  
Akane: sobrevivira, hay q esperar un milagro  
Kenshin: no te preocupes marisha, dime, encontraste al padre de roku  
Marisha:es ryusaki kouga  
Kenshin: he oido q se acuesta con todas, es muy mujeriego  
Marisha: va a casarse  
Kenshin: bueno, al menos se preocupa x roku ,no?  
Marisha: si, el fue a rescatarlo  
Akane: vez, se preocupa x el, después de todo, se preocupa x su hijo  
Marisha: ^^

……..

Akio llego a casa con yuko y ve a todos comer en la mesa- hola, ya llegue ^^.-se sienta en la mesa y se sirve un poc de o q comian..

Soun: hola akio, yuko tu tmb toma asiento  
Yuko: si señora- se sienta.  
Akio: donde esta hiroshi-sama ?  
Soun: en el hospital, con raki  
Akio: q hace raki en el hospital?  
Soun: no supiste? Se fueron a rescatar al hijo de marisha, grasias a dios volvieron sanos y salvos, excepto roku  
Yuko: q le paso?  
Soun: esta muy grave, si hubieran ido a rescatarlo antesm, esto no hubiera pasado.  
Akio: pobre marisha, se ha de sentir muy mal  
Soun: dicen q el peor de los dolores es perder a un bebe, a un hijo  
Naomi: espero q dios tenga misericordia del, es solo un pobre bebe, no tiene la culpa de nada.  
Soun: niña, me agradas, te quiero mas q a raki, esa niña es una hipocrita, orgullosa y ….  
Raki: no eres raki?  
Naomi: me llamo naomi.  
Soun: akio dejame explicarte, naomi, es la hija de lqa ex esposa de hiroshi, se q reki y nao mí son identicas pero…la diferencia entre ellas es q….  
Akio: esq?  
Soun: naomi, es inteligente, religiosa y..descente.  
Yuko: y raki?  
Soun: raki es, orgullosa, presumida, no obedece a sus padre y se acuesta con todos.  
Naomi: todos cometemos errores, ella a lo mejor ya se arepintio, todos somos hijos de dios.

En el hospital, el momento de la verdad se acercaba, hiroshi se acerco a marisha y a hinata- bueno, como raki ya la daran de alta mañana, xq no me acompañan con ella, necesito quien dicen la verdad.

Raki guardo los chocolates debajo del aalmohada y se levanto para ir al baño, cuando hiroshi entra al cuarto no ve a raki en la cama, marisha y hinata se sentaron en la sillas q estaban ahí, raki salio del baño, hiroshi la cargo- hija, no puedes estar de pie, si quierias ir la baño hubieras pedido ayuda

Raki: lo se, esq… no quiero molestar a nadie, puedo cuidarme sola

Hiroshi la coloca de nuevo en la cama y la cubrio bien- solo descansa- ella vio a marisha y a hinata, sabia q este era el momento en q su padre odiaria a raki o toda su familia la odiaria x todo….

Raki: q hacen ellas aquí papa?  
Hiroshi: raki, no hagas las cosas mas dificiles, solo quiero saber quien miente y quien dice la verdad.  
Raki: no dire nada si mi psicologo no esta conmigo - dice seria  
Hiroshi: marisha, dile a katara yayoj q venga, el sabe mas q nosotros  
Marisha: ok- sale de la habitacion para buscar a katara  
Raki: saca los chocolates- creo q este sera un largo dia- se come un chocolate  
Hiroshi: raki!- la regaña y le quita los chocolates- dame eso, no puedes comer comida en el hospital, quiente dio esto!  
Raki: me los dio nobu! Damelos, ademas, me encanta el chocolate  
Hiroshi: y se puede saber quien te daba chocolates cuando eras niña!- dice enojado  
Raki: me los daba nobu ajjaja, ahh ademas, no sabes cuanto lo amo y…  
Hiroshi: a interrumpe- q! ese maldito te daba chocolates, con razon te ponias imperactiva cada rato, te juro q matareba ese tonto…..  
Raki: si lo matas , me voy de la casa- lo amenaza.


	47. Chapter 47

**Se fueron a la sala, ambas se sentaron.**

Naomi: tus padres se sienten muy tristes, pidele perdon a marisha y a hinata, no pierdes nada pidiendoles perdon.  
Raki: no es facil nao mí  
Naomi: se q es dificil, solo, necesitas reflexionar sobre todo, ellos te criaron, te dieron todo raki, amor, el calo rde una familia, lujos, todo.  
Raki:no lo se, sabes? Lo voy a pensar, pero, no te aseguro nada.  
Naomi: deacuerdo, piensalo ^^- la abraza- un gusto conocerte….hermana.

Naomi] se va , dejando a raki algo confundida, mas de lo q ya estaba.

Nobu: es tu hermana?  
Raki: si, media hermana  
Nobu: ahh ya veo, q te dijo  
Raki: q le pidiera perdon a marisha y a hinata .  
Nobu: a proposito, ehh….mi hermana traera a mi sobrina a la casa, la cuidare unos dias  
Raki: eres tio? No sabia q tenias una hermana  
Nobu: dsafortunadamente…si, tiene 5 años y es muy travieza.  
Raki: deacuerdo, no te preocupes ^^  
Nobu: no quieres pasear a caballo?  
Raki: nose montar un caballo, la ultima vez fue amis 5 años, ya perdi la practica  
Nobu: te enseñare a lo q no sabes, ven, necesitas tomar aire fresco.

………..

Yukiko estaba sentada sobre un arbol, pensando en hablar con su hija, raki, visitarla y darle su apoyo, lo q haria cualquier madre con su hija.

Mikoto: yukiko!  
Yukiko: ahh hola mikoto ^^  
Mikoto: hiroshi me dijo q hablara contigo sobre raki  
Yukiko: se baja del arbol- yo soy la madre de raki, su verdadera madre, vine aquí para cuidarla, tengo una mission q cumplir  
Mikoto: estas viva, bueno, raki no sabe nada , cierto?  
Yukiko: no, no sabe nada, yo predigo el futuro, lo puedo ver, con solo tocar la mano de alguien  
Mikoto: tus sabias q raki no iba a volver verdad?  
Yukiko: si.  
Mikoto: yukiko, quien es el padre de raki?  
Yukiko: ehhh …..yo…  
Mikoto: debio ser alguienmuy malo com para qmensiones su nombre verdad?  
Yukiko: no, no es eso, esq…. Cuando era joven estaba casada con alguien q me golpeaba y maltrataba mucho, cuego conoci a alguien maravilloso, me enamore y el de mi, paso lo q paso y el se fue y cada quien hizo su vida  
mikoto: entonces raki no es hija de tu matrimonio? Es de otro hombre?  
Yukiko:no es hiza de mi esposo, es de alguien q no he visto desde hace 18 años, nunca jamás supe d el, no se q fue de su vida.  
Mikoto: escapaste de tu esposo?  
Yukiko: el tenia muchas influencias en el mundo, me tenia vigilda, tenia miedo q supiera q yo estaba embarazada de otro hombre y nose de el, ya q el era esteril , intene esapar una vez pero el me descubrio y me golpeo y amenazo.  
Mikoto: debio ser difícil, xq nunca lo denunciaste?  
Yukiko: lo hize , pero, esa vez el me encerro en una habitacion y comenzo a abusar de mi, queria tener un heredero y yo le tuve q decir q el era esteril y no podia tener hijos, me golpeo cn fuerza, torturo y siempre era lo mismo, ….logre escapar de ahí, tenia moretones y golpes pero no me importo, tenia q proteger a mi bebe de el , unas mujeres me protegieron hasta q raki nacio, era un centor de adopción de bebes, me curaron y me escondieron de el para q no me matara.  
mikoto: ahora q volviste puedes denunciarlo!  
Yukiko: me temo q no, cuiden a raki, el la quiere a ella, quiere el poder del geass, para….destruir el mundo, raki, taro, hotaru, yo, somos los unicos con el geass, creo q hay 2 mas pero aun no los he envocntrado  
Mikoto: como se llama tu esposo?  
Yukiko: no te puedo decir mas, ni su nombre, el mataria a a raki, ella es su objetivo, la mataria.  
Mikoto: …..

………

Katara estaba acomodando algunos documentos q traia y uno se les cai al suelo, yumí} los recoge4, pero su mano toca la de el, ambos se miran a los ojos.

Se sonrojan y levantan los papeles muy despacio- lo siento - dice avergonzada yumi] , katara disimula el sonrojo se pone de pie.

Katara: no te preocupes, fue mi culpa  
Yumi: tu … no te preocupes, fue mi culpa  
Katara: disculpame, tengo q irme- toma sus cosas y se va rápidamente  
Yumi: dios, creo q me he enamorado….katara yayoj….. Es muy guapo.- suspira enamorada

…………

Akio fue a su habitacion y vio un sobre con algo, ( era droga,´para q se acuerden) akio nos había q era eso, asi q lo tiro a la basura- no se q rayos sera eso! Debe ser …. Nose!- se acuesta en la cama y se pone la almohada en la cara- ahí dios, no puedo dejar q izumo le haga daño a ryusaki!!- grita atravez de la almohada- tendre q seguirle el maldito juego a izumo, solo es pero q no pase una tragedia mas.

Hiroshi bebia alcohol, era todo lo q hacia, pensaba en su hija, debia pedirle perdon a su hija, la q crio x años y q aho9ra le estaba pagando con odio, huyendo de sus problemas.

Hiroshi: todo! Todo se va cayendo! Mi vida! Mi ….mi…- comienza a llorar- disginida, xq mi hija! Xq! X me ….castigas dios! Qw he hecho!…..  
Katara: hiroshi!- le quita el vaso de alcohol- dame eso!… habñla con tu hija! Quieres recuperar tu dignidad!?….habla con ella  
Hiroshi: no! Me odia… mi hija me odia, hizo tantas maldades y….  
Katara: como psicologo te digo algo, ella necesita a alguien q la apoye, a tu hija no le gusta pedir perdon, kazuo tiene la culpa!  
Hiroshi: q tiene q ver… el tio de raki con esto?  
Katara: nada …olvidalo, arreglate si, quieres q tu hijo nazca y ver a su padre asi, como un vagabundo sucio!?  
Hiroshi: eso ya no me importa!  
katara: y mikoto? Crees q a ella no le gusto la idea de tener un bebe!… entonces a quien se le ocurrio esa idea?!  
Hiroshi: a mi, yo le dije a mikoto q..queria…tener otro hijo, ella acepto y pues ahora tendre otro hijo.  
Katara: ya tienes a raki, ryusaki , naomi, y el q viene en camino, ahora dime, estas dispuesta a cambiar x tu hijo?  
Hiroshi: tienes razon katara, hasta pareces mas padre q yo, pareces el padre de raki, aunq no se quien sea su padre biologico, hubiera deseado q seas el padre de ella.

…..

Yukiko termino de hablar con mikoto , taro fue a buscar a yukiko ya q se habia enterado q yukiko estaba ahí, después de tanto caminar la encontro .

Taro: yukiko!- corre a abrazarla- no sabes cuanto te extrañe, como has estado?  
Yukiko: bien taro, y tu?  
Taro: de maravilla, aunq se q raki esta lejos y jamás podre estar a su lado  
Yukiko: ^^ taro, quieres q te leea el futuro?  
Taro: claro, necesito saber muchas cosas  
Yukiko: cosas como q?  
Taro: raki volvio con nobu y quiero saber si esto va a salir bien  
Yukiko: si quieres q sepa eso, necesito ver el futuro de nobu o de raki.- toca la mano de taro- primero veo el tuyo.  
Taro: ok

………

Ryusaki fue la hospital ver como seguia roku, su hijo, la doctora q atendia a roku se hacerca de ryusaki, con una sonrisa, al parecer son bu7enas noticias.

¿?: ryusaki- san  
Ryusaki:: como sigue mi hijo? Bien? O igual?  
¿?: bien.  
Ryusaki: ya se mejoro? Ahh dios grasias,grasias  
¿?: nose q paso, comenzo a respirar bien y sui fiebre habiha bajado, esta bien, sobrevivira.  
Ryusaki: la abraza de la emosion- ahhh!- grita de felicidad- selo agradesco, grasias x salvar a mi hijo!  
¿?: jajjaa- solo se rie- de nada señor, ese es mi trabajo.  
Ryusaki: puedo verlo?!  
¿?: claro, esta dormido

………….

Akio se fue a pasear x la casa, fue a la biblioteca donde estaban los libros y se fue a leer un poco.

Izumo se metio a la habitación de akio, aprovechando q ella no estaba , busco la droga q habia puestto ahí, se dio cuenta q el sobre estaba en la basura, lo tomo y salio de la habitación cel sobre y pone una cara de preocupacion, su plan estaba empezando…

Busca a mikoto o a quien sea, ve a mikoto entrando a la casa- mikoto! Mikoto!- grita, mikoto volteo a verla- q pasa izumo?- le pregunta mikoto sin ninguna preopcupacion.

Izumo: encontre esto- le da el sobre a mikoto  
Mikoto: esto es…..  
Izumo: es droga, la encontre esto en la habitacion de akio!  
Mikoto: estas segura izumo? No me estas mintiendo?  
Izumo: te lo juro x lo q mas quieras, es verdad  
Mikoto: hablare con akio, me estoy preocupando.  
Izumo: …… tratala bien, ella tiene q ser sincera contigo ^^  
Mikoto: ok izumo, mejor le digo a su psicologa.

…………

Hiroshi se arreglola ropa, y se baño, necesita dejar de tomar alcohol, xq el tomaba alcohol cuando era joven y se hizop alcoholico , eso era un error, q tenia q reparar.

……..

X otro lado, en casa de nobu… después de cabalgar a caballo durante 2 horas enteras, se fueron y se regresaron a la casa, la ayudo a bajar del caballo y la beso.

Nobu: te amo  
Raki: yo tmb t e amo, ten go hambre  
Nobu: hambre de q? ehh- le besa el cuello  
Raki: jajá aja a eso no me refiero, tengo hambre asi q and avamos a comer  
Nobu: ok, vamos.

Después de comer una deliciosa ensalada y una refrescante limonada , vieron una pelicula un buen rato, y ya de noche se fueron a dormir.

……………………

En casa de hiroshi, cada quien se fue a dormir, mikoto y hiroshi se fueron a dormir, el le pidio perdona ella y ella lo acepto, durmieron abrazados y dandose unos cuantos besos, mikoto habia olvidado pregunarle a akio lo de la droga, asi q decidio preguntarle mañana.

….

Ryusaki se durmio a lado de izumo, mientras izumo dormia, ryusaki pensaba , penso en lo q le habia dicho su padre, aunq ryusaki no le tenia ningun cariño a el, penso en su hermana, xq eso es como la consideraba, su hermana, queria a mucho a raki- raki, tantos recretos…. Ja- dijo el- xq raki me abra besado? Sera q …. separo a marisha de mi xq me amaba?…. No,no,no, q cosas digo, ni siquiera es mi hermana, ay raki, esperoo q estes bien, no me gustaria q te pasara nada hermanita- se quedo dormido.

….

Gaara salio a pasear x la noche, siempre lo hacia, paseaba x la noche para tranquilizar al shikaku.

Gaara: q bueno q raki esta págando x todo- suspiro- "ay gaara, extraño a esa mujersita, raki era toda una mujer, jamás olvidare esa noche ajjaja- dice el shikaku" -callate, es mejor q raki no aparesca en mi vida nunca mas- dice gaara- "no olvidas algo?…lñe dejamos un recuerdito en ella,mejor dicho le dejaste un recuerdito x mi- dice el shikaku"- aque te refueres? Como q un recuerdito?- pregunta confundido gaara- "ayy gaara, eres un tonto, le deje algo a ella ""dentro de ella" una marca q ni ella ni tu van a desaparecer, esa marca, es como lo q tienes tu en tu frente, pero mas pequeña, significa q ella me pértenece, y si la llego a ver te juro q no aguantare las ganas dde tocarla- dice exitado el shikaku"- yo no me acoste con ella! Tu lo hiciste, tu caiste en la tentacion , yo no! Y te apoderaste de mi!- reclama enojado gaara- " lose, el hecho de q le haya quitado su virginidad, significa q es mia, en cambio tu esposa, le entrego su adorada virginidad a …. otro hombre, xq no le preguntas a hinata ella te lo dira- se durla el shikaku- jajjajaj "- callate! No te ooire mas, hinata no me engañaria con alguien mas, ni aunq fuera solo una noche!

**X otro lado, al dia siguiente en casa de hiroshi, ryusaki se levanto temprano, sin hacer ruido salio de la casa a visitar a su hermana, raki.**

Hiroshi se levanto y le dio un beso a mikoto en su cabeza- descansa amor, te amo- acaricia el vientre de mikoto- te quiero mucho hijo- mira aambos con ternura , se viste y sale dela habitacion.

Va ala cosina y se pone a leer el periodico….- miki…podrias prepararme el desayuno?- le dice a la sirvienta- claro señor- la sirvienta obedece y se va a preparar el desayuno.

Soun: hola hijo, al parecer alguien selevanto de buenas jaja  
Hiroshi: hola mama  
Miki: quiere q le prepare el desayuno señora?  
Soun: no linda, ire a desayunar con unas amigas  
Hiroshi: x eso estas tan guapa? Ejee  
Soun: si cariño, hoy en la tarde me ire a mi casa hijo, asi q tengo q hablar contigo antes de irme con mis amigas  
Hiroshi: dime mama, es de raki?  
Soun: necesitas ponerle un alto a esa niña, apenas cumplira los 18 y creeme q la juventud de hoy comete muchos errores  
Hiroshi: si ella es independiente q haga lo q quiera, siempre y cuando tenga consiente q lo q haga ella siempre tendra consecuencias

X otro lado, ryusaki toca el timbre de la puerta, ya estaba en casa de nobu, eran apenas las 9 de la mañana , la tia de nobu se levanto con flogera y se dirigio a la puerta- ahh quien sera a estas horas….- dice cansada, abre la puerta y ve a un joven- q se…te ofrece?

Ryusaki: busco a mi hermana ^^, perdon x llegar tan temprano  
Hitomi: ta bien, pasa, debes ser ryusaki kouga, vdd?  
Ryusaki: si, supongo q ha oido hablar de mi- pasa a la casa  
Hitomi: se podria decir q si, como se llama tu hijo?  
Ryusaki: roku, esta en el hospital, un poco enfermo.  
Hitomi: espero q se recupere, esperame un momento, le hablare a tu hermana.

Hitomi va a la habitacion de nobu, abre la puerta y ve a ambos dormidos, sin hacer ruido se acerca,a, raki- raki, raki- la mueve para q se despierte.

Raki: q…q?  
Hitomi: tu hermano esta en la puerta, quiere hablar contigo- dice en voz baja  
Raki: se levanta- orita voy, dile q espere uso minutos  
Hitomi: ok, le dire- sale de la habitacion.

Raki se pone una bata blanca , se arregla el cabello  
Y baja a ver a ryusaki- hola hermanito ^^- mientras ryusaki se sentaba en la sala, raki va a la cosina y toma un chocolate, se va a la sala y se sienta con ryusaki.

Ryusaki: vaya, parece q ….vas bien con nobu ehh?- levanta las cejas  
Raki: olle!- le pega en el hombro- no seas grosero, q querias q haga? Q me pusiera triste todo el tiempo **, además nobu me ha hecho feliz ^^  
Ryusaki: olle quien lo diria, raki kouga me metio en la cama de nobu y ahora es la novia de el , eres muy astuta hermanita .  
Raki: se podria decir q… le saq provecho a gaara y a nobu.  
Ryusaki: olle te confesare algo, me acoste con hinata  
Raki: antes de q se casara? O después de casarse?  
Ryusaki: antes, asi q prometeme q no se lo diras a nadie, si gaara se entera de esto, te aseguro q ma mata y me hace pedasitos.  
Raki: sabes? Tengo un plan, dile a gaara pero x medio de una carta y asi le daremos una probadita de lo q se siente ser traicionado  
Ryusaki: raki! No! Eso sera cruel.  
Raki: y? esa sera la forma de vengarme de el,. No?  
Ryusaki: ahh estas segura de q gaara no nos matara a ambos?  
Raki: no, yo se como controlarlo, además , ^^ tenemos a nobu para q nos proteja.  
Ryusaki: bueno, como los viejos tiempos, a hacer travesuras ajjajaa  
Raki: si ^^, como cuando eramos niños, haciendo travesuras siempre.**

Katara fue cas de nobu, necesitaba ver a raki, su hija, apenas hace pocop sbia q era su hija, algun dia ella sabria toda la verdad, pero, x ahora tenia q guardar silencio.

Toca la puerta y una de las sirvientas abr e la puerrta, , pasa a la casa y ve a raki y ryusaki hablando.

Katara: hola raki- dice serio  
Raki: hola ! ^^, ya lo extrañaba  
Katara: hola ryusaki, como has estado?  
Ryusaki: bien, grasias, vine a visitar ami hermana  
Katara: raki, aun no hemos podido hablar, tenemos q seguir, no crees?  
Ryusaki: xq mi hermana tenia tan escondido q usted era su psicologo?  
Katara: bueno , ryusaki, la gente cree q si estas con un psicologo ,, creen q estas loco  
Ryusaki: me parece buena idea q mi hermana tenga un psicologo, haber cuando lo solicito ^^  
Katara: seria un gran placer ryusaki, como esta roku?  
Raki: si, como ha estado? Mejoro?  
Ryusaki: si, esta mejor , de hecho ya no tiene fiebre, dentro de poco lo daran de alta  
Raki: me alegro, haber cuando traes a roku, hace tiempo q quiero saber q se siente cargar a un bebe.  
Ryusaki: eso eso si marisha me lo permite ^^  
Katara: no te p´reocupes , lo veras  
Ryusaki: bueno, debo irme, te vere luego hermanita- la abraza- recuerda q me tienes ami apoyandote, y recuerda tmb nuestro plan- deshace el abrazo y se despide- adios- se va  
Raki: hitomi!  
Hitomi: q pasa linda?  
Raki: si nobu pregunta x mi, dile q ire a platicar con katara ^^, volveré en un par de horas.  
Hitomi;: no te preocupes, le diré, ahora veee

Raki se va a hablar con katara, fueron a una cafetería, pidieron un café y se pusieron a platicar, como psicologo y paciente.

……..

En suna, hinata y gaara ya habian vuelto a suna, ya extrañaban estar en casa de nuevo, gaara s quedo pensativo un momento, lo cual incomodo mucho a hinata.

Gaara: hinata…  
Hinata: q pasa gaara?  
Gaara: no has estado con algun hombre, aparte de mi?  
Hinata: ehh… xq lo…preguntas?- dice nerviosa  
Gaara: nop, x nada  
Hinata: yo…si  
Gaara: ya no lo has visto?  
Hinata: si, solo somos amigos, buenos amiigos  
Gaara: ahh y….- lo interrumpe  
Hinata: gaara eso ya no importa, lo q importa esq, estamos juntos, apezar de q intentaron separarnos, estuvimos juntos al final, te amo, nunca dudes de eso .  
Gaara: lo siento, esq alguien….  
Hinata: quien te lo dijo?- dijo curiosa  
Gaara: nadie , nadie.

………

Katara y raki hablaron de lo q habia pasado, reflexionaron sobre lo habian hecho mal.

Katara: raki , te hare una pregunt a, pero quiero q me la respondas con sinceridad  
Raki: digame  
Katara: q harias si supieras q hiroshi y mikoto no fueran tus padres?  
Raki: …. Bueno, se q ryusaki no es hijo de mi papa, pues, supongo q me enojaria si supiera q mi verdadero padre y madre me abandonaron y q nunca me quieron, pero si me enteraria q ambos murieron los perdonaria.  
Katara: preciosa, esa es la respuesta correcta ^^- le agarra la mano- puedo confesarte algo?  
Raki: como psicologo o persona normal?  
Katara: como persona, yo soy…

Un celular empezo a sonar…., raki busca el suyo y nobu le llamaba- espere un momento, tengo q atender esto- se pone de pie y se va a contestar el telefono.

Katara se queda pensativo, estaba dispuesto a decirle a raki q el era su padre, ve a raki un momento y se pone a pensar en lo q hubiera sido si el y yukiko , hubiera sido su vida, el, yukiko y raki, una familia feliz- yo soy tu padre- susurra triste.

Raki: nobu, ya te dije mis condisiones  
Nobu: bien, las acepto, te invito a una fiesta, sera dentro 3 dias, asi q vamos a comprarte un vestido.  
Raki: aah! Te amo te amo, eres el mejor de todos  
Nobu: si, ya me lo han dicho antes jeje  
Raki: bien, puede acompañarme mi psicologo?  
Nobu: claro, como quieras, de hecho la invitacion es de 5 personas, tu, yo, mi tia, tu psicologo , falta uno  
Raki: dentro de 1 hora estare alla, te amo- cuelga

……………….

Ryusaki iba x el bosque…, paseando, olle unos arbustos moverse , ve a un un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules, era,( es sugimoto, aunq ryusaki no sabe quien es eso) sugimoto, ve a ryusaki, era su hijo, el hijo q siempre quizo tener con mikoto.

Sugimoto: hola hijo  
Ryusaki: quien es usted?  
Sugimoto: veo q tu madre no te ha hablado de mi, yo soy sugimoto, tu padre.  
Ryusaki: ….q?  
Sugimoto: asi es hijo, tu madre nunca me dijo q estaba embarazada, se fue y se busco a alguien mejor q yo, hiroshi, como el es rico y le puede dar todo  
Ryusaki: no,no, eso…es mentira, mi madre nunca…  
Sugimoto- finje tristeza- si hijo….te busq x años, se q soy abuelo, tienes un hijo llamado roku, me gustaria conocerlo, ..solo lo he visto de lejos, tmb se q vas a casarte.  
Ryusaki: emmmm….- se queda sin palabras  
Sugimoto: xq no te sientas y hablamos  
Ryusaki: tengo q irme  
Sugimoto: anda, dejame hablar contigo, si? Después hablas con tu madre sobre esto  
Ryusaki: deacuerdo.

……………

Nobu estaba viendo la television, mientras hacia algunas cosas en la laptop, siente q unas manos pequeñas le tapan los ojos dicendo- quien soy?!- dice una niña feliz- nobu sonrie - mizuno¨ ami kenta, adivine?- dice el

Mizuno: tio!!- la pequeña lo abraza  
Nobu: hola presiosa, como esta la niña mas hermosa de todas?  
Mizuno: mi mami me trajo, tengo hambre, mama no me ha dado de comer, me dijo q comeria en tu casa.  
Nobu: tia!  
Hitomi: q …- ve a mizuno- mi adorada sobrina, ven aquí dulzura.- extiende los brazos  
Mizuno- tia hitomi!- la abraza- los extrañe tanto.  
Kira: hola hermanito, perdon, esq ami se adelante y llegue algo tarde  
Nobu: nop te preocupes kira- la abraza- como has estado?  
Kira: bien hermanito, y tu? Todavía solo?  
Nobu: ya tengo novia, se llama raki, pára q veas q no estare solo siempre  
Kira: olle! Donde esta la novia?  
Hitomi: se fue a tomar café con su psicologo  
Mizuno: siii! Mi tio nobu ya tiene novia, y como ews, es bonita?

( asi es la sobrina de nobu)  
Nobu: si presiosa, es bonita, igual q tu linda  
Kira: bueno hija- le da un beso en la frente a mizuno- cuidate ami, portate bien con tu tio.  
Mizuno: no me llame "ami", te voy a extrañar mami.  
Kira: nobu,. Lo siento pero, no podre ver a tu novia, asi q, saludadla de mi parte, cuidate y cuida a mi hija , quieres?  
Nobu: descuida, estara bien  
Kira: adios mi niña- se despide de la pequeña- vendre x ti en una semana

Después de q kira, la hermana de nobu se fue, hitomi, le edio algo de comer a mizuno, una hora mas tarde raki llego a la casa con katara.

Katara: hola nobu- lo saluda  
Nobu: hola katara, mi hermana ya trajo a mizuno, mi sobrina  
Katara: no sabia q tenias una sobrina  
Nobu: bueno, no preguntaron la cuidare una semana, mi hermana no puede cuidarla siempre.  
Raki: donde esta?  
Nobu: en la cosina, comiendo.  
Raki: bueno, grasias x traerme , debo ver a la sobrina de nobu- se va  
Katara: nobu, raki me ha contado todo lo q pasa, ella se ve feliz contigo, asi q, no le hagas daño.  
Nobu: no pretendo eso, solo quiero hacerla feliz  
Katara: bien, nobu solo x curiosidad, no es q me meta en sus cosas pero, soy psicologo de raki y ella es algo inestable.  
Nobu: dime, si me das mas información yo…. Sabre como cuidarla  
Katara: sientate, debo hablar contigo.  
Nobu: se sienta- dime  
Katara: gaara no hha venido a ver a raki cierto?  
Nobu: no, gaara no quiere saber mas de ella  
Katara: tuviste alguna ex novia en el pasado?  
Nobu: si, hace 5 años, termine con ella, pero..no ha he visto  
Katara: no estas enfermo, alguna infeccion o lo q sea?  
Nobu: xq me haces tantas preguntas?- dice confundido  
Katara: solo respóndelas, quieres?, lo hago x el bien de raki  
Nobu: estoy enfermo del corazon, tengo q llevar una dieta estricta, no comer cosas q me hagan daño, hacer poco ejercicio y no trabajar tanto.  
Katara: ahh , bien. Cuando y raki tienen relaciones, no usan proteccion?  
Nobu: …  
Katar: eso significa un no, cierto? **  
Nobu: ehh….. Digamos q a raki no le gusta eso, le incomodan mucho, en pocas palabras  
Katara: nobu, ten cuidado con lo q hags, si me entero q raki esta embarazada, te juro q te matare  
Nobu: bien, q quieres q haga, obligarla?  
Katara: ok, no te preocupes, solo ten cuidado si?, debo irme, cuida a raki y q no haga tonterias ni travesuras.  
Nobu: descuida, la cuidare  
Katara: vengó otro dia- se despide y se va**

………

Sugimoto estaba feliz, tenia enfrente a su hijo, después de tanto sin verlo, se sintio feliz.

Ryusaki: entonces….si usted es mi padre y me ha estado buscando…  
Sugimoto: hijo, si tienes algun problema, nose, lo q sea, buscame y yo estare para ti ^^  
Ryusaki: necesito hablar con mi mama  
Sugimoto: no te preocupes, habla con ella, toma- le da un tarjeta- aquí voy estar.  
Rysuaki- la toma- ok, grasias


	48. Chapter 48

**Cap: 93- en busca del amor- mi mundo fue una mentira**

Ryusaki fue directo a su casa, necesitaba saber la verdad de las palabras de su madre.

Ya en casa , busco a mikoto, va a la habitacion de ella y mikoto no estaba, bajo rapidamente y pregunta a una sirvienta .

Ryusaki: donde esta mi madre?!  
¿?: su madre salio a pasear x el parque  
Ryusaki: grasias .

…..

X otro lado, mizuno, comia galletas de chocolate, la pequeña al ver a raki se pregunto quien era,- quien eres tu?- le dice la pequeña a raki.

Raki: me llamo raki kouga y tu?- se sienta a un lado de ella.  
Mizuno: me llamo mizuno¨ ami kenta, mi mama me dice " ami", pero me gusta mas mizuno!  
Raki: yo soy la novia de tu tio nobu.  
Mizuno: encerio? No eres muy joven para andar con mi tio?  
Raki: la edad no importa en el amor cariño, solo el amor  
Mizuno: ahh …quieres una galleta?!- le da una galleta  
Raki: claro- la toma- cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?  
Mizuno: mmm 1 semana, luego mi mama vendra x mi! Olle raki  
Raki: si? Dime  
Mizuno: ven, te enseñare donde duermo yo, y de pasada te enseñare un cuarto muy especial- baja de la silla  
Raki: claro.

……..

X otro lado takumi, revisaba las cuentas haber si nobu ya habia depositado el dinero, no lo habia hecho, lo llamo x el celular de nobu.

Nobu salio de el casa con su tia, para ir al banco, hitomí habia dejado una nota diciendole a raki q cuidara a mizuno, mizuno¨ entro a la habitacion de nobu, busco entre los cajones y saca una llave , sale de la habitacion y le enseña la llave a raki- mira! Te enseñare un secretito de mi tio nobu!- la pequeña corre x el pasillo para buscar la puerta q deseaba abrir, raki bozteso cansada y siguió a mizuno,

Mizuno: ven!! Caminas muy lento  
Raki: ya voy, nobu se va a enojar contigo si andas de curiosa  
Mizuno: mi tio no me hace nada, es el bueno, ademas, x fin descubriras xq nobu nunca tiene hijos  
Raki: no te entiendo, q quieres decir?

La pequeña x fin encuentra la puerta y introduce la llave y la puerta se abre, mizuno, se asoma y seja la puerta asi, y se dirige a raki y la toma de la mano y la lleva a la habitacion.

Mizuno: mira!!

Raki voltea y ve una habitacion hermosa, una cuna de bebe blanca, en el suelo habia jugetes de bebe, raki sonrie al ver esa hermosa habitacion- de quien esta habitacion?….mizuno- mizuno entra a la habitacion.

Mizuno: es mia, mi papa me abandono cuando supo q mama estaba embarazada, mi tio ayudo a mi mama, mi mama me dijo q después de q yo naci, mi tio me crio como si yo fuera ese hijo q nunca tuvo el, x eso mi tio nobu me cuida siempre.  
Raki: nop has vuelto a ver a tu padre?  
Mizuno: no, mama no habla de el, mi tio tampoco, nadie, ni siquiera se donde vive- dice triste  
Raki: se pone de rodillas para estas a la altura de la niña- calma linda, no te preocupes, si tu tio y tu mama no te lo dicen es xq quieren protegerte.  
Mizuno: protegerme de q?  
Rakii: no lo SE, alo mejor tu papa no te ama, y tu mama no quiere q sufras x culpa de el.  
Mizuno: pero si mi papa me quiere y mi mama nunca me dejo verlo?  
Raki: eres muy linda presiosa, sabes? Siempre me gustaron los bebes  
Mizuno: q bien, xq espero q tu y nobu tengan un bebe, para yo poder cuidarlo, cargarlo y darles muchos besos.  
Raki: mmm bueno, espera unos años para eso si?… aun estoy muy joven para tener un bebe.  
Mizuno: bueno, esperare, pero , prometeme que cuando estes esperando un bebe… no te vas a alejar de nosotros  
Raki: ….. Nose q decirte, te lo prometo  
Mizuno: ven, juega conmigo.

…….

Ryusaki fue a buscar a mikoto añ parque , después de buscarla x un buen rato, ve a mikoto y a hiroshi tomados de mano, mientras paseaban, se reian y conversaban.

Ryusaki: mama!- la llama  
Mikoto: hola hijo, estas bien?- dice preocupada  
Hiroshi: te vez palido, ests bien ryusaki?  
Ryusaki: mama, quien es sugimoto?  
Mikoto: su…sugimoto?- se queda sin palabras- …..  
Hiroshi: hijo, el….  
Ryusaki: no me llames hijo!  
Mikoto: amor, xq le hablas asi a tu padre?…que …te dijieron?  
Ryusaki: quien es sugimoto, contestame  
Hiroshi: … el es tu padre  
Mikoto: hiroshi, no debes… es muy pronto- dice llorando  
Hiroshi: amor…. Ryusaki ya es mayor de edad, debiamos decirselo antes, pero, ya era hora.  
Mikoto: sugimoto, era mi novio, te pareces tanto a el…..- dice con tristesa

Ryusaki no podia soportar eso, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, pensar, en lo q haria despues, les dio la espalda y se va ahí- perdoname hijo!- mikoto le grita.

……….

X otro lado, con takumi, recibio una llamada de nobu, taha mí contesta el teléfono rapidamente- nobu! Eres tu?

Nobu: hola, bueno, antes de q me regañes y reclames , te dire algo, ve a tu cuenta, creo q en un par de minutos o segundos tendras un regalito.  
Takumi: q? no me digas q ya hiciste la trannsferencia del dinero?  
Nobu: q te dicen… 10 millones  
Takumi: o.o di….diez millones?  
Nobu: si, para q me dejes de poner gooro y andar molestandome, espero q ese dinero te sirva de algo, xq es todo el q tendras y veras.  
Takumi: grasias amigo, eres el mejor, olle x ai andan diciendo q andas con raki  
Nobu: es verdad, créeme q ya su psicólogo me amenaza q la cuide  
Takumi: es verdad, raki es algo….imperactiva, y muy linda x cierto, espero q tengas suerte  
Nobu: bueno, debo irme, cuídate  
Takumi: adios amigo- cuelga.

…….

Nobu volvio ala casa, mizuno, se quedo con hirotmi mientras ellos se fueron a comprarle un vestido a raki para la cena mas "romantica".

Después de haber gastado a nobu mucho dinerop en el vestido y accesorios, zapatos , etc. Llegaron a la casa( se los resumi xq ….nada, sigamos) mientras nobu hacia la recepcion x teléfono en el restauran mas caro, raki se vestia y arreglaba, como siempre, le cumplian sus caprichos.( ahí pasaron como 3 horas,)

Nobu: como me veo?  
Hitomi: te vez guapisimo hijo- le arregla l corbata- igual q tu padre  
Nobu: si, mi padre era perfecto, yo era su consentido….xq raki tarda tanto?  
Hitomi: las mujeres asi somos hijo, entre mas nos tardamos mejor.  
Raki: ya estoy!

Raki baja las escaleras, vestia un vestido hermoso, color rojo, unos tacones altos rojos, un par de arete q brillaban como el mas fino dimante, un collar de esmeraldas rojas, era onvio q raki le encanta el color rojo.  
( ignoren la espada y las alas, solo miren el vestido)

Nobu se quedo sin palabras, simplemente sonrio y cruzo los brazos-que? Me veo mal?¨- dice ella preocupada, nobu negó con la cabeza- y gaste tanto dinero para q te veas hermosa ^///^- dice el sonrojado

Raki: grasias ^^.  
Hitomi: bueno, ya vayanse a divertirse, no llegen tarde ehh?  
Nobu: no te preocupes tia, vendremos a las 11:00 de la noche jee  
Raki: vamonos, anda- lo besa- te espero a fuera- se adelanta.

Se fueron al restauran, ya ahí, ambos pidierron algo de vino y un platillo esquisito, empezo a llover, pocas gotas de lluvia.

…..

Ryusaki estaba caminando entre la luvia, saco de su bolsillo el su celular, estaba empapado de aguam llamo al celular de raki, no sabia a quien llamar.

……

Nobu y raki estaban platicanos y riendose, mientras tomaban comian, el celular de raki estaba apagado, ryusaki no tuvo mas opcion q ir a la casa de nobu, ahí se quedo sentado en la banca q estaba serca de la casa de nobu, debajo de unos arboles.

…….

Mikoto y hiroshi estaban preocupados, ryusaki aun no llegaba y estaba lloviendo, estaban preocupados de q le habria pasado algo malo, mikoto estaba destrozada, lloraba, hiroshi la abrazo y le acarisisio la espalda´para tranquilizarla, - h…hiroshi! Y sai le paso algo malo!- dice preocupada.

Hiroshi: linda, no te preocupes, el estara bien , calma, nuestro hijo estara bien  
Mikoto: se toca el vientre- raki se fue de a casa, ryusaki nos odia, y…tengo miedo… miedo de q, mi bebe tbm sufra y no le demos amor….  
Hiroshi: mikoto, si raki se fue es xq evade sus problemas, nosotros no tenemos la culpa  
Mikoto: pero…. Es nuestra hija, habla con ella, me arrepiento haber descuidado tanto a raki, nose q le paso para q nos odiara

Nobu y raki, después detener una cena muy romantica y bailar, volvieron a casa, ambos entraron ala casa, ya eran las 10 y media de la noche.

Ryusaki toco la puerta de la casa de nobu. Nobu fue a abrir la puerta, al ver a ryusaki todo mojado- ryusaki? Q ha pasado?

Raki: ryusaki? Ryusaki!  
Ryusaki: hola raki- dice triste  
Nobu: pasa ryusaki, estas empapado.  
Ryusaki: raki… puedo hablar contigo?  
Raki: claro, alguien puede traer toallas secas? Puede enfermarse mi hermanito perferito- le da un beso a ryusaki en la mejilla

Ryusaki se sento en la sala, con la cara agachada, triste yy totalmente destrosado; tenia una toalla alrededor de su cuello, raki con ternura y bondad se sento a su lado y le sonrie- q pasa? Te vez muy triste- le levanta la cara.

Ryusaki: raki…. Siento q me destrozo x dentro  
Raki: dime…dime q paso  
Ryusaki: hiroshi no es mi papa-dice llorando- mi verdadero papa aparecio, me dijo q mi mama lo dejo para buscarse una buena vida.  
Raki: estas seguro? No te mintieron?  
Ryusaki: no, mi mama me dijo la verdad, mi papa se llama sugimoto, sabe todo de mi….  
Raki: lo abraza- calmate….no llores, recuerdas q cuentas con mi apoyo, desde niños nos apoyamos  
Ryusaki: sabes? Eres la mejor de todas, aun sigo sin creer q te hayas metido con gaara.  
Raki: bueno, creo q conn algo de esfuerzo logras lo q quieres  
Ryusaki: xq me besaste cuandop esos hombres nos capturaron?  
Raki: bueno, cuando tenia 16 años, me enamore de ti, aunq tu eras el hombre mas deseado x todas, siempre desee darte un beso.  
Ryusaki: jeje…bueno… y …todavía estas enamorada de mi?  
Raki: no tonto!, ya tengo a nobu, es el mas lindo, apasionado, gúapo, rico , etc, tiene tantas cualidades q hace q una se vuelva loca de amor x el- dice enamorada-ademas, el… me trata bien, y m3e da y complace todo mis sentidos de la vida  
Ryusaki: q bien hermanita, olle t, tengo algo de frio y como q me siento caliente de la cara.  
Raki: pues ve a quitarte la ropa y a cambiarte , no quiero llevarte al hospital de emergencias.

Al dia siguiente, ryusaki desperto tarde , ya q no hacia nada, solo bajo al refri y checo q habia, saco alguna cosas para comer y preparo y comiio.

El teléfono empezo a sonar, el termino de comer y contesto el telefono- si?

Hiroshi: quien habla?  
Ryusaki: soy ryusaki  
Hiroshi: sabia q estarias ahí, hola hijo  
Ryusaki: te dije q no me llamaras hijo, yo tengo un padre y no lo cambiare x nada, te odio  
Hiroshi: mira, se q he sido algo estricto pero, hazlo x tu madre, ella esta muy triste  
Ryusaki: adios- cuelga  
Hiroshi: ryu….. Espero q este bien.

Minutos después , mizuno, bajo x las escaleras, ve un mugre roo en la cosina, y ve a alguien viendo television- olle! A mi tio no le gusta q la casa este echa un chiquero!!!!- l e grita, ryusaki bolea fastidiado y la ignora.  
Ryusaki: quien eres enana?  
Mizuno: me llamo mizuno….ami….kenta! Sobrina de nobu, mi tio!  
Ryusaki: me alegro mucho niña, olle, traeme unas palomitas quieres?  
Mizuno: tragate esto!- le avienta un vaso de agua en la cara- no soy tu esclava!  
Ryusaki: maldita niña….  
Nobu: ryusaki! No le hables asi a mi sobrina.  
Ryusaki: o.o!!! nobu!- se pone de pie- ho..hola u^^  
Nobu: te hizo algo preciosa?- le dice a mizuno.  
Mizuno: si, me trato como si yo fuera su esclava- dice llorando, mientras abrazaba a nobu.  
Nobu: ryusaki…. Tienes algo q decir a tu defensa?- dice enojado- una cosa es q te quedes en mi casa y otra cosa es q trates mal a mi sobrina.  
Ryusaki: yo….etto….

Ryusaki: yoo…etto… " maldita sea, odio a esa niña"  
Nobu: bueno…preciosa , ve despierta a raki y le dices q su hermano te anda molestando- le dice con ternura  
Mizuno: si tio ! ^^- se va

Mizuno. Fue con raki, la cual estaba placenteramente dormida- raki! Raki!- le grita para despertarla.- q…que? 5 minutos mas si?- dice semidormida.

Mizuno: tu hermano me esta molestando! Despierta o le dire a nobu tu secreto!  
Raki: se levanta rpaidamente- q secreto?  
Mizuno: pues… ninguno ^^^  
Raki: ok, ire, pero q sea la ultima vez q2 lo haces, deja vestirme mizuno.

Después de vestirse baja y ahí ve a nobu, enojado, jamás lo habiha visto enojado.

Raki: ryusaki, es una niña, no puedes estar peleado con una niña de 5 años.- lo regaña.  
Ryusaki: ella empezo- la señala  
Raki: no importa quien alla empezado, pidele perdon a mizuno, si?…hazlo x mi  
Ryusaki: bien, perdoname mizuno, no lo volvere a hacer  
Raki: ya, no te enojes nobu, hazlo x mi- se pone de puntitas y lo besa- anda, y e prometo q en la noche te tengo una sorpresa- lo abraza  
Nobu: bien, como quieras, pero espero q haya valido la pena- se va  
Raki: no te vas a arrepentir!- ve a ryusaki- puedo hablar contigo ryusaki?- lo toma del brazo y sale de la casa junto con el.

………

akio fue a la habitacion de ryusaki, al estar en su cuarto recordo cuando el y ella tuvieron esa noche tan espesial, ella recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer, suspiro- ryusaki-san- no sabe cuanto lo amo, pero si hago algo malo, no quiero q izumo lastime a mikoto ni a su bebe, tengo q fingir q no se nada u.u- dice triste.

Ve a izumo entrar a la habitacion- hola akio, a q no sabes q?- dice hipocritamente, akio finge no verla y intenta evadirla pero izumo se pone en frente de ella- solo contestame una pregunta.

Akio: q?  
Izumo: sabes q era lo q encontraste en tu cuarto?  
Akio: te refieres a…  
Izumo: si akio, es droga, a divina q pasa si mikoto lo encuentra y habla con hiroshi, ambos deciden internarte en un hospital psiquiatrico.  
Akio: eres una…  
Izumo: si le dices a alguien de esto…te juro x mi vida q matare a ryusaki y lastimare a mikoto y ese maldito bebe q ella espera.  
Akio: nop puedes! Le dire todo a raki!  
Izumo: me estas amenazando?- dice astutamente- dime, a quien le va a creer a mas? A la q se acosto con su hermano o a su " mejor" amiga?  
Akio: le dire a raki, le dire q estas mintiendo en todo!! Te odio!!  
Izumo: dile, ya veremos a quien le cree  
Akio: creeme q nadie le creera a una loca como tu

……….

X otro lado después de q raki regaño y platico con ryusaki fuera de la casa, ryusaki fue a caminar un poco , desoues se le ocurrio la idea de ir a visitar a su padre, su verdadero padre, sugimoto.

Busxca en su bolsillo la dirreccion, la encuentra y va directo alla, necesitaba hablar con su padre, aclarar muchas cosas de las cuales el necesitaba respuestas.

………….

Mikoto fue a hablar con hiroshi, tenia algo en la mano, era la droga q según izumo habia encontrado en la habitacion de ella,, hiroshi volteo a ver a mikoto preocupada.

Hiroshi: pasa algo linda? Te sientes bien?  
Mikoto: si, estoy bien, necesitamos hablar  
Hiroshi: de q? dime  
Mikoto: izumo encontro esto en la habitacion de akio- le entrega el sobresito a el.  
Hiroshi: esto es droga, en mi familia jamas, nadie se ha drogado, necesitamos hablar con akio.  
Mikoto: amor , recuerda q akio es especial, no debemos hacerla sentir mal- dice triste.  
Hiroshi: no se q hapasado en nuestra familia, todos tenemos problemas, raki, ryusaki, yo , tu., todos.  
Mikoto: crees q sugimoto trate de quitarnos a ryusaki?  
Hiroshi: no lo creo amor, el trata de conseguirte a ti y a ryusaki, es obvio q para algo volvio no?.

…………..

Gaara se encontraba pensando…. En lo de hinata, lo de su aventura con ese primero q estuvo con ella, luego penso q el tmb habia hecho lo mismo, en meterse con raki, nobu lo traiciono para ir a correr a los de ella, era obvio q todos los q confiaba los traicionaban, hasta su esposam, hinata.

El amaba a hinata asi q le perdonaba todo, pero si algun dia se volvia a encontrar con raki, era capaz de matarla en ese mismo instante.

…………..

despues de habla con raki....Ryusaki fue a un lugar, era algo aislado de todo el lugar, una casa entre el oscuro y malévolo bosque, ryusaki miro a los lados para ver si no habia ningun peligro cerca.

Ve salir a un hombre , era sugimoto, lo ve platicar con una mujer vestida de doctora- q ..raro…wuien vivira aquí?- se pregunta el.

Sugimoto: ryusaki? Quien anda ahí!  
Ryusaki: hola… soy yo  
Sugimoto: hola hijo ^^, q bueno q te viniste.  
Ryusaki: quien era la doctora q salio de tu casa?  
Sugimoto: esq….es mi esposa, me case de nuevo- miente.  
Ryusaki: es bonita, olle necesito hablar contigo de algo mue importante  
Sugimoto: claro hijo, lo q tu quieras.

……………….

Marisha traía a roku, ya lo habían dado de alta, lo llevo de vuelta a casa, la casa de ella, en la casa ya estaba kenshin y su esposa esperando a marisha.

Marisha le entrego al bebe a ellos- ahí esta, espero volverte a ver amor-- le dice a roku, kenshin toma al bebe entre sus brazos y se dirige a marisha- marisha, ese hombre , rysuaki, es el padre de roku cierto?- pregunta el

Marisha: si  
Kenshin: se parece mucho a el, de tal palo tal astilla, si el desea ver a su hijo, llámanos y te traeremos a roku para q el niño pase tiempo con su padre, como debe ser.  
Marisha: ok, q les vaya bien

…………….

Yukiko fue a buscar a kasumi, el hombre q manndo a matarla, sin importarle q ella esperaba un bebe, investigo y ya en la noche lo encontro, en su casa, ahí vio q habia 10 personas mas, tenian cara de hombres malos, asesinos, violadores, etc.

Kasumi, estaba frente al fuego, quemando algunos papeles, necesitaba quemar evidencias de lo q hacia, o sino, podria pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Ollo unos pasos atrás de el, creyo q era unos de los hombres q trabajaban para el, volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa…vio una mujer, al ver esos ojos azules y ese cabello negro , se acordo de la hija de ella, se quedo sin plabras al verla- t…tu…

Yukiko: hola , q bueno q aun te acuerdes de la mujer q fue tu esposa.  
Kasumi: jajjajajjaja jajajjaa- se rie  
Yukiko: q es tan grasioso!  
Kasumi: sabes? Crei q estabas muerta.  
Yukiko: volvi a la vida de nuevo solo para verte destruido, xq puedo predecir el futuro.  
Kasumi: q me dices de tu hija? Es igual q tu… una zorra q a pesar de estar casada se metio con otro hombre, y sabes q es el resultado de esa relacion? Ella, raki kouga, aun recuerdo como llorabas cuando te humillaba, cada vez te hacia el amor, aunq no querias, lo disfrutabas tanto, me encantaba verte sufrir.  
Yukiko: callate! X lo menos mi hija es feliz!- le reclama  
Kasumi: feliz? Dime q pasaria si se enterara q su madre jamás la quizo, q supiera q jamás fue una kouga, jamas, solo fue una arrimada mas en la familia, q se enterara q tendra el mismo destinoq su madre, sufrir, llorar, humillarse!  
Yukiko: yo me encagare de q ella sea feliz  
Kasumi: matare a takumi, nobu, hiroshi, lo vere morir , sufirir, y matare de pasada a tu hija.

………

En casa de nobu, todos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones para ir a dormir, ( bueno, creo q un poco de lemonade hace q mi mente en blanco se aclare).

Raki se vistio muy linda, muy sexy , ya q le habia hecho una promes a novbu y tenia q cumplirla, nobu llego a la habitacion y abrio la puerta y no ve a raki ewn la cama, vio el foco del baño prendido y vio a raki, ahin estaba- sorpresa ^///^!- raki sale del baño en ropa interior, una lencería muy bonita q la hacia ver muy hermosa y sensual.

Nobu: asi q esta era mi sorpresa- dice sorprendido  
Raki: no te gusto? Mmmm entonces no! Me voy.  
Nobu: no! No! Espera, me encanto, es hermosa y…. pero estoy cansado .  
Raki: tengo sueño

Sea cuesta en la cama y se tapa con la sabana- mmm bueno, sera otro dia- dice con los ojos cerrados. - no me referia a eso…- dice el- se acuesta a un lado de ella y le acaricia el cabello negro y largo- noes toy cansado raki, quiero hacerlo, hermano puede entrar- dice preocupado.

Raki: entrar? Claro q no, el se ha acostado con muchas mujeres, asi q sabe darme mi espacio privado.  
Nobu: entonces?- le besa el cuello- estoy muy estresado y tal vez… me quites este estrés- le acaricia los brazos  
Raki: se pone sobre el- encerio?- lo besa- pues no te preocupes, yo tengo la solucion- lo besa apasionadamente.

………..

Ryusaki salio de la habitacion para tomar un poco de agua, pero en el pasillo se encontro a misino caminando- eii tu niña! Q haces x aquí?

Mizuno: no puedo dormir, asi q iba a ir con mi tio nobu para q me leyera un cuento.  
Ryusaki: no lo molestes , tal vez el y su novia estan haciendo cosas y no queremos interrumpirlos, verdad?  
Mizuno: no, me lees un cuento?  
Rysuaki: claro, como no, vamos.

Ya en la habitacion de mizun, ella se metio a la cama y se tapo feliz, ryusaki TOMa un libro y se sienta a un lado de mizuno- bien, allla voy, espero q con esto te quedes dormida- dice cansado.

Mizuno: leee! Léeme un cue3nto de amor.

Ryusaki ojea el libro para buscar uno de amor , lo encuentra y empieza a leer. Después de media hora mizuno, se queda dormida, ryusaki pone el libro en su lugar y sale de la habitacion.

……….

En la habitacion de nobu, el le acariciaba los brazos mientras le besaba el cuello bajando sus besos cada vez mas, la piel de ella se erizo al sentir como el la acariciaba y besaba.

Sentia las manos de el acariciar su espalda, sientio como bajaba sus manos a la cadera de ella para abrazarla mas a el, sentia el calido cuerpo de el sobre ella, a la do de el se sentia feliz, aunq algunos dijieran q el no era para ella.( si quieren lemonade de algun otro personaje de este fic, háganmelo saber o alguna idea q ayude a mejorarlo. Escribanme un mensaje o mándemelo y yo vere ^^)

Yukiko se enojo tanto con kasumi, le daban ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento pero, tenia q portarse bien.

Kasumi: puedes irte?  
Yukiko: claro, me largo de aquí, pero q te quede claro esto! No dejare q destruyas la felicidad de mi hija, ella merece ser feliz!  
Kasumi: siu, si, si, como quieras.- dice sin importancia  
Yukiko: te odio!- se va de ahí  
Kasumi: mmmm creo q tendre q matarte de nuevo

…………..

X otro lado con sugimoto, el estaba comiendo, la doctora estaba viviendo con el, tenian q mantenerla vigilada, el se fue a dormir, tenia q descansar para planear sus planes.

Sugimoto: usagi!! Ven aquí! - dice el, mientras se quitaba la ropa q se metia a la cama  
Usagi: pasa algo señor?  
Sugimoto: si, pasa algo, duerme conmigo - dice serio

Usagi se puso muy nerviosa al oir esas palabras, ya q solo traia un camison blanco para dormir q le llegaba hastab las rodillas- peroo… .- sugimoto se enojo al oir esa palabra- pero nada! ven a qui ya! O te juro q yo mismo te hare daño- amenaza el.

Usagi: si señor- se mete a la cama de el, un poco nerviosa  
Sugimoto: q rico hueles- le huele el cuello y pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y se queda dormido.  
Usagi: "x favor dios, ayudame, extraño tanto a mi hijo y a mi esposo" - derama 7una lagrima mientras le pedía ayuda a dios, no le quedo mas de otra q dormirse.

Continuara……….

( capitulo gratis x desaparecer 2 meses ^^ espero q lo disfruten)  
Cap: 95: en busca del amor: verdades q duelen

Al dia siguiente ryusaki se levanto temprano y salio temprano de la casa de nobu, se dirigio a la casa de hiroshi, camina alrededor de la casa esperando a q alquien estuviera despierto.

Ve una sombra en una habitacion del sdo. Piso subio el arbol q estaba cerca de ahí y ve a akio en ropa interior… al verla asi….se sonrojo y trago saliva de lo nervioso, ve como akio se empezó a quitar el brasier y se acordo la noche en q ella y ryusaki estuvieron juntos, bajo la mirada pensando en izumo y en akio a la vez, amaba a izumo de eso estaba seguro, pero… al ver a akio sentia algo en el corazón q no podia explicarlo.

Akio voltea y ve a ryusaki en la rama de un arbol sentado- ahhh!!!!!- grita asustada y trata de cubrirse; ryusaki del susto se cae del arbol y cae al suelo.

Akio se preocupa- ryusaki?- se viste rapidamente y sale delcuarto, baja las escaleras y sale de la casa para buscar a ryusaki .

Akio: ryusaki-san?…esta bien?  
Ryusaki: si.. Auch, no deberias gritar de esa forma, matarias a cualquiera.  
Akio: me estaba viendo vestirme?  
Ryusaki: no, no, no! Claro q no! Jamás hago eso! Bueno… una vez vi a mi hermana vestirse pero, ella es mas linda y no se dio cuenta.  
Akio: jajjaa- se rie- q grasioso ^^u supe lo q paso… donde se esta quedando?  
Ryusaki: en casa de …. Nobu, novio de raki ahora, te sere sincero…nobu es agradable ademas, es rico, mas q hiroshi  
Akio: siempre va a casarse con ….izumo?  
Ryuaki: claro! La amo y ella es la mejor  
Akio: ire a visitar a raki , asi q… xq no va a hablar con su mama, ellla esta algo triste.  
Ryusaki: tienes razon… hablare con mi mama, te veo luego ^^  
Akio:tengo q decirle a raki todo, ella es la unica q puede detener a izumo.

………………..

X otro lado raki despertó sobre el pecho de nobu, oyendo los latidos del corazón de el, bostezo y miro alrededor, ve a nobu dormido y sonríe y le da un besito en los labios a el- anoche estuviste increíble , te amo- le dice a el , toma la sabana y se cubre bien, se viste y baja a la cosina a comer algo.

………….

X otro lado, en casa de hiroshi, ryusaki fue a la habitacion de su madre, mikoto, ve a mikoto sentada en la cama, ella miraba triste la ventana.

Ryusaki: mama…mama- le hablo

Mikoto volteo lentamente al ver a su hijo en la puerta empezo a llorar, bajo la mirada triste, avergonsada de todo.

Ryusaki: mama, no estoy enojado contigo, solo…. Q jamás vi a hiroshi como a un papa ejemplar, se q el se esforzó mucho para darme amor, pero… igual q raki , estamos confundidos.  
Mikoto: se q debia devirte la verdad de tu padre , pero, crei q estaba muerto y no te able de el, hasta q me entere q estaba vivo y te busco, eso me desconsentro mucho u.u  
Ryusaki: quienes son los verdaderos papas biologicos de mi hermana?… hiroshi me contó q raki no es hija de ustedes, yo quiero mucho a raki, es la unica q ha confiado en mi.  
Mikoto: su madre se llama yukiko , esta casada con kasumi. Shang, el q robo a la empresa de hiroshi.  
Ryusaki: xq te casaste con hiroshi?  
Mikoto: digamos q cuando supe q estaba embarazada me fui de mi antiguo hogar y me fui en busca de una nueva vida, pensaba criarte yo sola y sacarte adelante yo, pero….conoci a hiroshi cuando estaba lloviendo en la noche, el me vio muy necesitada de un lugar donde quedarme y me quede en su casa unos dias y no se, me enamore de el.  
Rysuaki: cuéntame mas de sugimoto, mi padre, quiero saber como era el.

……….

Mi3entras mikoto como una madre amorosa , le contaba a ryusakli sobre sugimoto, en la epoca en q fueron novios…. Akio fue a la casa de nobu, ve la casa desde lejos y ve q la cas ade nobu era genial, para ser demasiado rico tenia cosas q valian mucho.

Se acerca de la puerta y toca la puerta, al ver q nadie le abria , toca el timbre y espera a q alguien le abriera, ve q una niña pequeña le abre la puerta, era mizuno.

Mizuno: si! Quien es usted?  
Akio: hola niña, me llamo akio, soy amiga de…raki  
Mizuno: ahh, estas buscando ala novia de mi tio?  
Akio: si, tu eres su sobrina?  
Mizuno: SIPI ^^, me llamo mizuno´ ami¨ kenta.  
Akio: puedo pasar?  
Mizuno}: si! Pasale, dejame busco a raki, sabes, ella es linda, es la mejor de todas, y aparte es muy paciente conmigo.  
Raki: mizuno! Tu tia te esta buscando, anda, ve.  
Mizuno: si! Ya voy!- se va

Raki: que quieres akio?  
Akio: necesito q sepas quien es izumo de verdad. Ella es mala, te va a hyacer daño estar con ella!  
Raki: dejame adivinar… estas celosa xq mi hermano se casara con ella, y solo se acosto contigo para divertirte con un rato?  
Akio: como…o.o  
Raki: ayy akio, akio, akio, puedo leer tu mente recuerda, leer tus pensamientos e otras cosas.  
Akio: solo escchame si?!- insiste  
Raki: ok, vamos a fuera, no quiero q armar un escándalo si?  
Akio: como quieras u.u

………

Hinata estaba en la cocina, cocinando, gaara no estaba, siempre desaparecía , pero ella aun asi lo amaba, preparo la comida y comió dejo un plato de comida en la mesa y lo tapo para q no se enfriara, para gaara.

Ollo un ruido en el segundo piso y fue a ver, ya arriba no vio nada, checo en todas las habitaciones y no vio nada- q fue eso?….- se pregunto ella, vio una sombra entrar al despacho de gaara- gaara? Eres tu?- camino despacio y llego al despacho y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Hinata: gaara? …. Conociéndote bien, diría q te estas escondiendo ^^- dice alegremente

No vio a nadie adentro, sintio arena en sus pies y voltea abajo y ve la arena en sus pies, sintio a alguien q la abraza x atrás, hinata se rie y voltea- gaara….. Me asustaste ^////^

Gaara: hola hinata- dice serio  
Hinata: q pasa? Xq entraste tan misterioso?  
Gaara: quiero tener un hijo  
Hinata: un hijo? ….. Gaara, no creo q estes listo opara ser papa  
Gaara: no? Xq no?- la toma de la cintura y la sienta sobre el escritorio de el.  
Hinata: gaara, es mejor q… trates de ser mas amable, tierno y cariñoso y tal vez….  
Gaara: estas diciéndome ….  
Hinata: gaara , te amo, no te ofendas ,, si?, pero.

Gaara la besa , hinata corresponde al beso , la arena entra x la ropa de ella , sintio la arena de gaara en su espalda, gaara le bajo el cierre del vestido q tenia ella, le bajo los tirantes del vestido.

……………

Izumo fue a pasear x ahí, en verdad, le molestaba mucho estar con la familia de ryusaki, en el camino se encuentra a la doctora ( usagi) con una bolsa de comida- usagi, donde esta sugimoto?- usagi le pone atención a ella.

Usagi: no lo se, solo dijo q comprara algode comer y q me tardara lo q quiera.  
Izumo: ok, si lo vez, necesito q le digas … mejor lo busco yo!- dice molesta - tu no sirves para nada- se va molesta  
Usagi: tengo q aprovechar para…. Buscar a mi hijo y a mi esposo.

……….

Yukiko fue a la casa de nobu y vio a akio platicar con raki- eso no lo vi, necesito ver el futuro de nobu , estoy segura q algo esta mal, pero… q es….dios …ayudame- entro a la casa sin q nadie la viera, pero para su desventaja ve a un apequeña niña de 5 años acercarse a donde estaba yukiko.

Mizuno: quien es usted? Y xq esa en la casa de mi tio?  
Yukiko: ahhh….hola…. Me llamo yukiko , quiero hablar con tu tio  
Mizuno: mi tio esta ocupado, asi q, espere aquí, y le hablare- se va  
Yukiko: eso estuvo cerca- suspira

Volviendo con akio y raki…..

Raki: espera….. Estas diciendome q izumo es mala y tengo q cuidarme de ella?  
Akio:si! …ella me amenazo, me mataria si supiera q te dije esto, se q no me crees, pero…. Confia en mi… x favor  
Raki: …..-trata de leer los pensamientos de akio- deacuerdo , te creo  
Akio: enserio?!  
Raki: creo… q tengo un plan  
Akio: necesitamos evitar q ryusaki se case con izumo, ella solo quiere elñ dinero y matarlo a el  
Raki: ok, sabes? No eres tan mala después de todo, bueno, olle no has visto a hinata?….x curiosidad - sonrie  
Akio: creo q ella y gaara regresaron a casa y …espera….q haras?  
Raki: nada querida, nada, solo, me divertire un poco, sabias q ryusaki se acosto con hinata?  
Akio: o.o!!! q?….mentira  
Raki: es verdad, ryusaki le quito la virginidad a hintaa, y sabes quien le dira a gaara eso?….yo  
Akio: no! No!  
Raki: hasta q ella me trate bien, le dejare de hacer la vida de cuadritos  
Akio: es muy malo lo q haces! Le haras daño!  
Raki: daño? Mas del q ya me han hecho?  
Akio: espera…. No!  
Raki: tengo q irme ,- se da la vuelta y camina  
Akio: raki!!!! No lo hagas!!!- le grita y va corriendo detrás de ella.

X otro lado… mizuno, entro al cuarto de nobu y vio a nobu dormido, cxon una almohada en la cara….- tio? Tio?- caqmina hacia el y se sube a la cama de el.

Mizuno: tio!!!!!- le grita  
Nobu: que! Que! Q paso!…- se levanta asustado y ve a mizuno.- m,e vas a matar de un infarto , q pasa linda?  
Mizuno: una mujer te busca, dice q se llama yukiko y q quiere hablar contigo  
Nobu: conmigo?… bueno, dile q me espere abajo, al rato voy si?  
m,izuno: te sientes bien?…si quieres llamo al doctor  
Nobu: estoy bien….solo me senti mareado y descanse un poco  
Mizuno: ok, le dire.

Raki caminaba, ignorando a akio, akio solo le decia q no hciera nada, se arto de q la persiguiera y voltea algo fastidiada

Raki: mira niña! Dejame en paz!  
Akio: sabes q se siente cuando alguien te hace daño?- dice llorando  
Raki: ….. Si…. Lo he vivido en carne propia  
Akio: cuando yo tenia 10 años, mi padre mato a mi madre, estaba borracho y no sabia lo q hacia, fue a mi cuarto- se limpia las lagrimas- y abuso de mi! Luego de eso, quemo la casa y se suicido, vivi en la …  
Raki: la interrumpe- akio… no…  
Akio: no q?!…. tendras q escucharme xq lo q me hizo tu hermano es de lo peor, acostarse con una y luego irse a la cama con otra, sabes! Tuve q soportar ver a tu hermano con otras mujeres, besandolas , tocandolas y yo… no me meti en sus asusntos, lo respete, xq …….gracias a tu hermano deje de vivir en lña calle, pobre, sin dinero, sin casa, herida de lo q me habia hecho mi padre…. Lo perdono sabes? Xq se q en el fondo de su corazon , el se arrepintio, x eso se mato  
Raki: debo irme akio, no tengo tiempo para esto…..  
Akio: antes de q le hagas daño a gaara, piensalo dos veces xq el va a sufrir mucho  
Raki: no, no y no  
Akio: q te pasa? Xq te escondes en esa personalidad egoista! Caprichosa! Tus padres te dieron todo! Casa, hogar , comida, dinero, y ahora tu…. Les pagas eso con….odiando a todos, como si todo el mundo te odiara….  
Raki: es mejor q me dejes en paz akio, no quiero hacerte daño  
Akio: se q el geass son los ojos de un asesino! Lo se, se q los cazaban y los quemaban vivos, sale grasias a dios q estas viva, solo xq hirohsi y mikoto te tomaron entre sus brazos y te dieron amo, te protegieron!  
Raki: alejate de mi! Tu q sabes mi! Sabes demasiado como para sabes lo q me hizo alguien!  
Akio: entonces a ti tmb te hicieron daño!!! Niegamelo!!!  
Raki: ya me artaste! Vete!!! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!!!- le grita enojada  
Akio: ok, me ire!!!- se va molesta.

continuara

Cap 96: en busca del amor: una revelacion del futuro

Yukiko se sento en la sala , vio la casa alrededor y sonrio- vaya…. Esta casa es hermosa ^^- se rie feliz y ve q nobu venia hacia ella y se en la sala frente a ella.

Nobu: q se le ofrece?  
Yukiko: tu casa es hermosa, debio costarte mucho comprarla- comenta ella  
Nobu: no es mia, es… de mi padre, me la heredo a mi después de morir  
Yukiko: es muy hermosa, debiste ser muy feliz en tu infancia , no?  
Nobu: si…. Tuvo sus ventajas y desventajas…. Xq me hace tantas preguntas? La conosco?  
Yukiko: a mi tal vez no, a mi hija si…eres su novio no?  
Nobu: raki es su hija? Ya veo el parecido, es identita a ella, no sabia q raki era adoptada  
Yukiko: no le digas a raki, aun no esta lista para enfrentar esta verdad, aun no, la amas?  
Nobu: claro q si, la amo, es… la mujer mas bella y maravillosa q he conocido  
Yukiko: yo le herede el geass, probablemente ya sabras como es el geass  
Nobu: sus son rojos y tiene un brillo algo…  
Yukiko: raro? Lo se jajaja- se rie- apuesto a q no te imaginas quien es el padre de raki?  
Nobu: a q se refiere? … usted estuvo casada?  
Yukiko: si…kenta, estuve casada con kasumi, el hombre q …me hizo tanto daño y a personas inocentes, las q mato si piedad, quemo y … u.u  
Nobu: q! kasumi…..shang?  
Yukiko: si…el hombre q te robo dinero, a la empresa y a todos, yo vi como los mato, vi como morian…  
Nobu: pero…..

En ese momento enra raki a la casa enojada y ve a nobu platicar con una mujer- nobu? Quien es ella?

Nobu: es una amiga de la familia ^^- miente  
Yukiko: tu debes ser raki, eres muy hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu padre .  
Raki: si… grasias.  
Yukiko: me llamo yukiko, tu debes ser su novia, hacen tan linda pareja, anden … abrácense si?  
Raki: bueno ^^- abraza a nobu.  
Yukiko: bueno…- se acerca a ambos y les toma las manos a los dos- fue un placer conocerlos, se ven tan lindos juntos, bueno kenta, cuidala bien….ella…es muy linda( narador: deja les explico algo, ellla veia el futuro de ambos mientras le tomaba las manos ^^, para q no se confundan u^^…bye)- les suelta las manos- adios niños- se va  
Nobu: raro no?  
Raki: crees q soy mala?- dice preocupada  
Nobu: mala! No..eres buena raki, te amo, tu lo sabes…no me importa lo q digan dew ti, tu reputaciojn, lo unico q necesito sabes es q estes a mi lado, para protegerte de todos- la besa- rntiendes?  
Raki: si…entiendo, yo tmb te amo, estoy triste  
Nobu: q quieres q haga para animarte? Te beso? - la besa- e doy chocolates?  
Raki: no, nada de eso…quiero…. Hacer el amor.- lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el.  
Nobu: ´^-^ esperame mas tarde si?…necesitamos mantener ocupada a mizuno, para q no nos…- con sus brazos rodea la cintura de ella y le besa- in… interrumpa  
Raki: ok…. Q piensa hacer?  
Nobu: mmmm… nose, hablare con mi tia, q lleva a mizuno al parque… y tu y yo, estaremos en la habitacion…  
Tamiko: nobu!- los interumpe- ahh perdonx interumpirlos pero….se acabo la comida.  
Nobu: tia llevate a mizuno, a compara la comida si? Q necesito estas a solas….con raki  
Tamiko: ññ mmmm ya entiendo…. Bueno tardaremos 3 horas asi q aprovechen niños ^///^… mizuno!!!! Vamos ven!  
Mizuno: siiii! Adonde vamos!  
Tamiko: a comprar comida y de pasada te conparamos dulces y no le decimos a tu mama q comiste jajja , si!  
Mizuno: si!!! Dulces!!!!…. Adios tio! Adios raki- se despiden y se van

X otro lado ^^( narrados: ( suspira)…) yukiko recordo lo q habiha visto en el futuro de ambos, se preocupo xq habia visto q alguien iba a tratar de matar a nobu, tmb vio a una persona con el geass,. No era taro…. Era alguien mas, usaba una mascara…hotaru, raki lo llamo- quien es hotaru?- se pregunto yukiko- tiene el geass., vamos yukiko, recuerda a alguien mas con el geass, raki, taro, yo, ….vamos…conoci a aun aun chico, como se llamaba, tengo q buscarlo….- desaparece en el viento.

…..

X otro lado…gaara y hinata estaban casi semidesnudos, ella solo traia ropa interior y gaara igual…. ahaja aja ^^( ayy se me van las ideas….) ella sentia la arena de gaara paseando x su cuerpo, una sensación extraña q la hacia gemir.

gaara se sentia el mismo, esta vez el shikaku no desperto, como lo hacia con raki, era el mismo, sintiendo la piel de hinata , calida y sensual…

Hinata: gaara…. A…alguien puede entrar….ahh  
Gaara: shh…. Callate….- la calla besandola  
Hinata: gaara! Me lastimas….  
Gaara: se separa de ella- estas bien?!….- dice asustado  
Hinata: si… me estabas lastimando un poco… no seas tan brusco si, me duele lo q me haces.  
Gaara: perdoname hinata, nose q me pasa a veces -//_//- - dice serio[ shikaku: mmm no se lo mismo…. Sabes, xq no le dices a tu ESPOSA q cuando la besas….piensas en ella, le hiciste el amor bruscamente a raki, lo disfruto tanto q gimio tu nombre ajajjajajaj - dicee el]

Gaara se separa de hinata y se agarra la cabeza y tarta de respirar un poco- tengo q calmarme- hinata se quedo preocupada x la reaccion de el.

Hinata: gaara…estas bien?  
Gaara: no, es solo q…tengo hambre y estoy cansado  
Hinata: u.u ok la comida esta abajo, ve a comer si? No quiero q mueras de hambre ^^  
Gaara: grasias… hinata…. Te amo  
Hinata: yo tmb gaara ^///^

………

Katara estaba viendo el paisaje, viendo como los niños jugaban, etc. Mientras recordaba, se acordo cuando conocio a yukiko, cuando era solo una adolecente de 18 años, con la mirada triste y su cuerpo marcado x tantos maltratos q recibia de kasumi.

Flasback:

Hacia frio, habia una fiesta celebrando el cumpleaños de un amigo, katara estaba en esa fiesta, veia a las parejas de novio e esposos y esposas.

Fue al baño y vio a una mujer de cabello negro saliendo del baño de mujeres , topo con ella x accidente- disculpame- se disculpa- no vi el camino ^^- yukiko simplemente bajo la mirada y se fue de ahí- q raro….

Katara después de ir al baño, vio como un hombre maltrataba asu esposa en un pasillo, se escondio mientras veia la discusion.

Kasumi: te dije q no ….hablaras con ningun hombre!!- le grita lo mas bajo posible- si lo vuelves a hacer….matare a tu amiga- la amenaza, mientras le apretaba el brazo de una forma brusca.  
Yukiko: no lo volvere a hacer… lo juro…- dice llorando  
Kasumi: bien…vete al departamento, mañana nos iremos a la casa!- le ordena y la suelta del brazo  
Yukiko: si…kasumi.- se soba el brazo y se va  
Kasumi: estupida mujer- dice en voz baja

Yukiko es va corriendo al departamento , katara la sigue al departamento, ella entra y katara se queda serio mirando el lugar- pobre chica, mejor la vigilare, no vya ser q este hombre la mate….- dice el.

………..

En casa de nobu, en la habitacion de el,ella lo tiro a la cama- no te muevas xq…estaa 3 horas…habra mucho amor…. ^///^. Dice coquetamente.

Se quito la blusa de tirantes q traia- ayy dios….xq me haces esto?- le pregunta el a ella, ella solo re rie y le lanza la blusa a el en la cara, nobu se quita la blusa de la cara y sonrie- raki…. Yo….- tratade decir algo pero ella lo besa - tu q?- dice ella.

Nobu: no..nada…esq… si katara puso camaras en la habitacion?  
Raki: eso es morboso ….olvida eso!- se quita el sostén y se lo lanza a el.  
Nobu: lo toma- olle …encerio….nose como puedes vivir estando el vigilandote  
Raki: nobu…vas a arruninar el placer… y me enojare y me ire  
Nobu: no! No!-la toma de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama y se pone sobre ella- mejor sigamos con lo nuestro no?.

Ambos se besan apasionadamente mientras ella le abrio la camisa q traia , rompiendo los botones de esta.

………….

Bueno…sigamos con los demas…un hombre con mascara( ose a hotaru) huía de unos hombres q lo perseguian, activo el geass y desaparecio de entre los arboles- adonde fue!!!- se preguntaron todos, hotaru rápidamense te dirigio haia una casacada y se metio en ella y se escondio.

Los hombres q lo perseguían lo estaban buscando x el lugar, hotaru se asomo para ver si ya se habian ido, se fueron y hotaru salio de ahí todo mojado , se quito la camisa semi rota y el agua limpio la sangre de las heridas q traia, e lavo las heridas con agua refrescante, bebio un poco y se lavo la cara.

Hotaru: maldita sea! Los hombres de sugimoto y kasumi, casi me atrapan, tendre mas cuidado a la otra.

Una mujer aparece detrás de el- te encuentras bien?- el se asusta y se pone la mascara rapidamente- te llamas hotaru??…no te sustes, se q tienes el geass y q salvaste a raki de morir- yukiko sonrie.

Hotaru: quien es usted?…se parece mucho a raki  
Yukiko: lo se, es mi hija, mi hereda y la unica q puede salvar tu vida y tu futuro, me llamo yukiko, tenia el geass….ya no lo tengo.  
Hotaru: yukiko??…. La gente habla de usted mucho, dicen q era una diosa, otros dicen q usted es una bruja y una asesina.  
Yukiko: el geass no es bienvenido x la gente, nos odian en vez de tener piedad de nosotros… puedo ver el futuro hotaru….  
Hotaru: enserio?, entonces x eso me busco? Xq sabia q yo iba a a buscar a raki?  
Yukiko: si, x favor… nobu kenta es novio de raki, kasumi…. Va a matarlo y necesito q intervengas y lo protejas a ambos, a raki y a nobu, estan en peligro  
Hotau: ok, lo hare, solo xq le debo un favor a raki, ve lleva …. Tengo algo q hacer antes , me espera aquí?  
Yukiko: si…. Ten cuidado con ellos ^^  
Hotaru: grasias, vuelvo en 1 hora- se va

…………

Nobu estaba sobre ella, ella tenia sus manos en los hombros de el, acariciando la espalda desnuda de el, mientras q el, con solo una sabana blanca q los tapaba, le besaba el cuelo, bajando mas y mas y mas abajo, sintiendo la piel calida de ella.

Ella gemia de placer , al sentir sus besos x todo su cuerpo, una agradable sensación q rasguño la espalda de el, luego de terminar…( xq no se q mas poner…me estoy secando de ideas) el la beso en los labios - te dije q no rasguñaras mi espalda jajaja- se rie

Raki: perdoname , esq…. Me gusta, se siente rico .  
Nobu: la besa- te amo  
Raki: quieres tener un hijo?  
Nobu: x el momento no raki…. Ademas, una pregunta  
Raki: dime…  
Nobu: xq no quieres q use proteccion cuando te hago el amor?  
Raki: usalos pero…nose…no me siento a gusto cuando tu …ya sabes, si me duele?  
Nobu: confias en mi?  
Raki: claro q si, te amo  
Nobu: si confia en mi, no te dolera, cambiando de tema, cuando hablaras con tus padres?  
Raki: no hablare con ellos, de seguro me diran q pida perdon y…. no quiero  
Nobu: xq no quieres perdon?  
Raki:…. Xq…  
Nobu: te hicieron algo? Te lastimaron verdad?…x eso no piden perdpn, solo a mi  
Raki: te lo dire en la noche, lo juro, ademas, es algo q no he podido olvidar, a pesar de los años  
Nobu: ok, ahora vistete, en la noche me lo dices, mizuno….puede llegar en cualquier momento- le besa la frente - anda, vamos a darnos un baño, nosotros dos y bajamos y estamos listos ^^

.,…..

Akio regreso a casa y cuando entro a la casa , para su sorpresa, hiroshi estaba en la ´puerta esperandola, akio se aterro al pensar iba a preguntarle x la droga q habia en su habitacion .

Hiroshi: akio….necesitamos hablar de algo, acompañame a la sala

Ya en la sala, akio se sentó un poco nerviosa y miro a los lados para ver si alguien venia, hiroshi la miro a los ojos, cruzo los brazos.

Hiroshi: akio, te drogas?  
Akio: no, claro q no, no, se lo juro  
Hiroshi: akio, no tiene nada de malo q aceptes ser adicta, solo dime la verdad y recurriré a un especialista  
Akio: fue izumo! Ella puso eso en mi cuarto!  
Hiroshi: akio, izumo es incapaz de hacer eso, ella no haria eso  
Akio: xq nadie confia en mi!!- grita enojada- q les hizo izumo a todos! Ella no es buena!! Es mala!!

Mikoto y ryusaki olleron unos gritos abajo- amor, hijo, puedes ir abajo y ver quien grita- ryusaki le dice q si a su mama y baja y ve como discutía akio con hiroshi

Ryusaki: q pasa?  
Hiroshi: akio dice q la droga q estaba en su cuarto no es de ella, dice akio q es de izumo, q la pudo ahí para culparla a ella  
Ryusaki: eso es cierto akio? ¬_¬  
Akio: ,…..yoo…

Akio no podia soportar la presion, no sabia si decirle a ryusaki q la mujer q el amaba , izumo, no sabia si decirle q ella era mala, comenzo a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta su habitacon.

Hiroshi: mañana llamare a yumi, necesito saber si eso es verdad, cuando volveras a casa hijo?  
Ryusaki: no lo se, mañana mismo, mi madre me necesita mas q nunca, pidele perdon a mi hermana hiroshi.  
Hiroshi: no, hasta q ella pida perdon a marisha y a hinata  
Ryusaki: asi nunca conseguiras q mama este bien, ella quiere q raki vuelva a casa, hazlo x ella, ella quiere q seamos una familia de nuevo  
Hiroshi:aunq asi fuera ryusaki, seguiríamos igual, siento q raki nos oculta algo malo, nose  
Ryusaki: debo ver akio, fuiste muy duro con ella  
Hiroshi: q quieres q haga? …entonces de quien era la droga? Si mañana no me dice la verdad, ella se ira de la casa, aunq tu madre se oponga, lo hare, tu lo sabes  
Ryusaki: deacuerdo, hablre con ella, haber q me dice…

…………..

Se hacia casi de noche, ryusaki fue a la habitacion de akio, ella estaba acostada en la cama, abrazando la almohada -akio! Abreme la puerta si? Necesitamos hablar- ryusaki toca la puerta de akio

Akio: vayase! No quiero hablar con nadie!  
Ryusaki: akio…si no me dices la verdad , te iras de la casa mañana y sabes q la casa no sera la misma, ahorrale ese sufrimiento a la familia

La puerta se abre, akio se vuelve a tirar a la cama y le da la espalda a el, ryusaki se sienta a un lado de ella y le acaricia la espalda de ella.

Rysuaki: akio… tu nunca me has mentido, yo se cuando algo esta mal, lo se, necesito q me digas q paso  
Akio: si le digo, no me creera- dice llorando  
Ryusaki: anda ..dime  
Akio: antes de desirselo, usted y raki hacen todo juntos?  
Ryusakli: claro, hasta las maldades mas malas ^^  
Akio: lu odio! Estoy harta q se este acostando con mujeres!! Noo entiendo xq me acoste con usted!!.- dice enojada  
Ryusaki: ahh si? Pues debiste golpearme para q no te besara! No entiendo cual es tu problema conmigo!  
Akio: lo amo!! Siempre lo amare, odio amarlo, xq no puedo evitar q usted se bese con otra mujer, lo amo tanto, lo amo  
Ryuaki: … °_° akio…

Ryusaki la topa de los hombros y la aserca ael- suelteme!! No me toque!- ryusaki la besa a la fuerza, ella trata de safarse pero era tanta la tentacion de besar esos esquisitos labios q el q se dejo llevar x ese beso, aunq ella lo besaba ael, sabia q el nunca iba a cambiar , seria un mujerriego para siempre-

El solo la besaba, queria jugar un rato con ella- si hago esto prometeme q diras la verdad- akio estaba tan embobada x ese beso y dijo q si, su mente estaba en la nubes q dejo q el la siguiera besando, el pone ambas manos en el rostro de ella mientras la besaba.


	49. Chapter 49

**Cap: 93- en busca del amor- mi mundo fue una mentira**

Ryusaki fue directo a su casa, necesitaba saber la verdad de las palabras de su madre.

Ya en casa , busco a mikoto, va a la habitacion de ella y mikoto no estaba, bajo rapidamente y pregunta a una sirvienta .

Ryusaki: donde esta mi madre?!  
¿?: su madre salio a pasear x el parque  
Ryusaki: grasias .

…..

X otro lado, mizuno, comia galletas de chocolate, la pequeña al ver a raki se pregunto quien era,- quien eres tu?- le dice la pequeña a raki.

Raki: me llamo raki kouga y tu?- se sienta a un lado de ella.  
Mizuno: me llamo mizuno¨ ami kenta, mi mama me dice " ami", pero me gusta mas mizuno!  
Raki: yo soy la novia de tu tio nobu.  
Mizuno: encerio? No eres muy joven para andar con mi tio?  
Raki: la edad no importa en el amor cariño, solo el amor  
Mizuno: ahh …quieres una galleta?!- le da una galleta  
Raki: claro- la toma- cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?  
Mizuno: mmm 1 semana, luego mi mama vendra x mi! Olle raki  
Raki: si? Dime  
Mizuno: ven, te enseñare donde duermo yo, y de pasada te enseñare un cuarto muy especial- baja de la silla  
Raki: claro.

……..

X otro lado takumi, revisaba las cuentas haber si nobu ya habia depositado el dinero, no lo habia hecho, lo llamo x el celular de nobu.

Nobu salio de el casa con su tia, para ir al banco, hitomí habia dejado una nota diciendole a raki q cuidara a mizuno, mizuno¨ entro a la habitacion de nobu, busco entre los cajones y saca una llave , sale de la habitacion y le enseña la llave a raki- mira! Te enseñare un secretito de mi tio nobu!- la pequeña corre x el pasillo para buscar la puerta q deseaba abrir, raki bozteso cansada y siguió a mizuno,

Mizuno: ven!! Caminas muy lento  
Raki: ya voy, nobu se va a enojar contigo si andas de curiosa  
Mizuno: mi tio no me hace nada, es el bueno, ademas, x fin descubriras xq nobu nunca tiene hijos  
Raki: no te entiendo, q quieres decir?

La pequeña x fin encuentra la puerta y introduce la llave y la puerta se abre, mizuno, se asoma y seja la puerta asi, y se dirige a raki y la toma de la mano y la lleva a la habitacion.

Mizuno: mira!!

Raki voltea y ve una habitacion hermosa, una cuna de bebe blanca, en el suelo habia jugetes de bebe, raki sonrie al ver esa hermosa habitacion- de quien esta habitacion?….mizuno- mizuno entra a la habitacion.

Mizuno: es mia, mi papa me abandono cuando supo q mama estaba embarazada, mi tio ayudo a mi mama, mi mama me dijo q después de q yo naci, mi tio me crio como si yo fuera ese hijo q nunca tuvo el, x eso mi tio nobu me cuida siempre.  
Raki: nop has vuelto a ver a tu padre?  
Mizuno: no, mama no habla de el, mi tio tampoco, nadie, ni siquiera se donde vive- dice triste  
Raki: se pone de rodillas para estas a la altura de la niña- calma linda, no te preocupes, si tu tio y tu mama no te lo dicen es xq quieren protegerte.  
Mizuno: protegerme de q?  
Rakii: no lo SE, alo mejor tu papa no te ama, y tu mama no quiere q sufras x culpa de el.  
Mizuno: pero si mi papa me quiere y mi mama nunca me dejo verlo?  
Raki: eres muy linda presiosa, sabes? Siempre me gustaron los bebes  
Mizuno: q bien, xq espero q tu y nobu tengan un bebe, para yo poder cuidarlo, cargarlo y darles muchos besos.  
Raki: mmm bueno, espera unos años para eso si?… aun estoy muy joven para tener un bebe.  
Mizuno: bueno, esperare, pero , prometeme que cuando estes esperando un bebe… no te vas a alejar de nosotros  
Raki: ….. Nose q decirte, te lo prometo  
Mizuno: ven, juega conmigo.

…….

Ryusaki fue a buscar a mikoto añ parque , después de buscarla x un buen rato, ve a mikoto y a hiroshi tomados de mano, mientras paseaban, se reian y conversaban.

Ryusaki: mama!- la llama  
Mikoto: hola hijo, estas bien?- dice preocupada  
Hiroshi: te vez palido, ests bien ryusaki?  
Ryusaki: mama, quien es sugimoto?  
Mikoto: su…sugimoto?- se queda sin palabras- …..  
Hiroshi: hijo, el….  
Ryusaki: no me llames hijo!  
Mikoto: amor, xq le hablas asi a tu padre?…que …te dijieron?  
Ryusaki: quien es sugimoto, contestame  
Hiroshi: … el es tu padre  
Mikoto: hiroshi, no debes… es muy pronto- dice llorando  
Hiroshi: amor…. Ryusaki ya es mayor de edad, debiamos decirselo antes, pero, ya era hora.  
Mikoto: sugimoto, era mi novio, te pareces tanto a el…..- dice con tristesa

Ryusaki no podia soportar eso, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, pensar, en lo q haria despues, les dio la espalda y se va ahí- perdoname hijo!- mikoto le grita.

……….

X otro lado, con takumi, recibio una llamada de nobu, taha mí contesta el teléfono rapidamente- nobu! Eres tu?

Nobu: hola, bueno, antes de q me regañes y reclames , te dire algo, ve a tu cuenta, creo q en un par de minutos o segundos tendras un regalito.  
Takumi: q? no me digas q ya hiciste la trannsferencia del dinero?  
Nobu: q te dicen… 10 millones  
Takumi: o.o di….diez millones?  
Nobu: si, para q me dejes de poner gooro y andar molestandome, espero q ese dinero te sirva de algo, xq es todo el q tendras y veras.  
Takumi: grasias amigo, eres el mejor, olle x ai andan diciendo q andas con raki  
Nobu: es verdad, créeme q ya su psicólogo me amenaza q la cuide  
Takumi: es verdad, raki es algo….imperactiva, y muy linda x cierto, espero q tengas suerte  
Nobu: bueno, debo irme, cuídate  
Takumi: adios amigo- cuelga.

…….

Nobu volvio ala casa, mizuno, se quedo con hirotmi mientras ellos se fueron a comprarle un vestido a raki para la cena mas "romantica".

Después de haber gastado a nobu mucho dinerop en el vestido y accesorios, zapatos , etc. Llegaron a la casa( se los resumi xq ….nada, sigamos) mientras nobu hacia la recepcion x teléfono en el restauran mas caro, raki se vestia y arreglaba, como siempre, le cumplian sus caprichos.( ahí pasaron como 3 horas,)

Nobu: como me veo?  
Hitomi: te vez guapisimo hijo- le arregla l corbata- igual q tu padre  
Nobu: si, mi padre era perfecto, yo era su consentido….xq raki tarda tanto?  
Hitomi: las mujeres asi somos hijo, entre mas nos tardamos mejor.  
Raki: ya estoy!

Raki baja las escaleras, vestia un vestido hermoso, color rojo, unos tacones altos rojos, un par de arete q brillaban como el mas fino dimante, un collar de esmeraldas rojas, era onvio q raki le encanta el color rojo.  
( ignoren la espada y las alas, solo miren el vestido)

Nobu se quedo sin palabras, simplemente sonrio y cruzo los brazos-que? Me veo mal?¨- dice ella preocupada, nobu negó con la cabeza- y gaste tanto dinero para q te veas hermosa ^///^- dice el sonrojado

Raki: grasias ^^.  
Hitomi: bueno, ya vayanse a divertirse, no llegen tarde ehh?  
Nobu: no te preocupes tia, vendremos a las 11:00 de la noche jee  
Raki: vamonos, anda- lo besa- te espero a fuera- se adelanta.

Se fueron al restauran, ya ahí, ambos pidierron algo de vino y un platillo esquisito, empezo a llover, pocas gotas de lluvia.

…..

Ryusaki estaba caminando entre la luvia, saco de su bolsillo el su celular, estaba empapado de aguam llamo al celular de raki, no sabia a quien llamar.

……

Nobu y raki estaban platicanos y riendose, mientras tomaban comian, el celular de raki estaba apagado, ryusaki no tuvo mas opcion q ir a la casa de nobu, ahí se quedo sentado en la banca q estaba serca de la casa de nobu, debajo de unos arboles.

…….

Mikoto y hiroshi estaban preocupados, ryusaki aun no llegaba y estaba lloviendo, estaban preocupados de q le habria pasado algo malo, mikoto estaba destrozada, lloraba, hiroshi la abrazo y le acarisisio la espalda´para tranquilizarla, - h…hiroshi! Y sai le paso algo malo!- dice preocupada.

Hiroshi: linda, no te preocupes, el estara bien , calma, nuestro hijo estara bien  
Mikoto: se toca el vientre- raki se fue de a casa, ryusaki nos odia, y…tengo miedo… miedo de q, mi bebe tbm sufra y no le demos amor….  
Hiroshi: mikoto, si raki se fue es xq evade sus problemas, nosotros no tenemos la culpa  
Mikoto: pero…. Es nuestra hija, habla con ella, me arrepiento haber descuidado tanto a raki, nose q le paso para q nos odiara

Nobu y raki, después detener una cena muy romantica y bailar, volvieron a casa, ambos entraron ala casa, ya eran las 10 y media de la noche.

Ryusaki toco la puerta de la casa de nobu. Nobu fue a abrir la puerta, al ver a ryusaki todo mojado- ryusaki? Q ha pasado?

Raki: ryusaki? Ryusaki!  
Ryusaki: hola raki- dice triste  
Nobu: pasa ryusaki, estas empapado.  
Ryusaki: raki… puedo hablar contigo?  
Raki: claro, alguien puede traer toallas secas? Puede enfermarse mi hermanito perferito- le da un beso a ryusaki en la mejilla

Ryusaki se sento en la sala, con la cara agachada, triste yy totalmente destrosado; tenia una toalla alrededor de su cuello, raki con ternura y bondad se sento a su lado y le sonrie- q pasa? Te vez muy triste- le levanta la cara.

Ryusaki: raki…. Siento q me destrozo x dentro  
Raki: dime…dime q paso  
Ryusaki: hiroshi no es mi papa-dice llorando- mi verdadero papa aparecio, me dijo q mi mama lo dejo para buscarse una buena vida.  
Raki: estas seguro? No te mintieron?  
Ryusaki: no, mi mama me dijo la verdad, mi papa se llama sugimoto, sabe todo de mi….  
Raki: lo abraza- calmate….no llores, recuerdas q cuentas con mi apoyo, desde niños nos apoyamos  
Ryusaki: sabes? Eres la mejor de todas, aun sigo sin creer q te hayas metido con gaara.  
Raki: bueno, creo q conn algo de esfuerzo logras lo q quieres  
Ryusaki: xq me besaste cuandop esos hombres nos capturaron?  
Raki: bueno, cuando tenia 16 años, me enamore de ti, aunq tu eras el hombre mas deseado x todas, siempre desee darte un beso.  
Ryusaki: jeje…bueno… y …todavía estas enamorada de mi?  
Raki: no tonto!, ya tengo a nobu, es el mas lindo, apasionado, gúapo, rico , etc, tiene tantas cualidades q hace q una se vuelva loca de amor x el- dice enamorada-ademas, el… me trata bien, y m3e da y complace todo mis sentidos de la vida  
Ryusaki: q bien hermanita, olle t, tengo algo de frio y como q me siento caliente de la cara.  
Raki: pues ve a quitarte la ropa y a cambiarte , no quiero llevarte al hospital de emergencias.

Al dia siguiente, ryusaki desperto tarde , ya q no hacia nada, solo bajo al refri y checo q habia, saco alguna cosas para comer y preparo y comiio.

El teléfono empezo a sonar, el termino de comer y contesto el telefono- si?

Hiroshi: quien habla?  
Ryusaki: soy ryusaki  
Hiroshi: sabia q estarias ahí, hola hijo  
Ryusaki: te dije q no me llamaras hijo, yo tengo un padre y no lo cambiare x nada, te odio  
Hiroshi: mira, se q he sido algo estricto pero, hazlo x tu madre, ella esta muy triste  
Ryusaki: adios- cuelga  
Hiroshi: ryu….. Espero q este bien.

Minutos después , mizuno, bajo x las escaleras, ve un mugre roo en la cosina, y ve a alguien viendo television- olle! A mi tio no le gusta q la casa este echa un chiquero!!!!- l e grita, ryusaki bolea fastidiado y la ignora.  
Ryusaki: quien eres enana?  
Mizuno: me llamo mizuno….ami….kenta! Sobrina de nobu, mi tio!  
Ryusaki: me alegro mucho niña, olle, traeme unas palomitas quieres?  
Mizuno: tragate esto!- le avienta un vaso de agua en la cara- no soy tu esclava!  
Ryusaki: maldita niña….  
Nobu: ryusaki! No le hables asi a mi sobrina.  
Ryusaki: o.o!!! nobu!- se pone de pie- ho..hola u^^  
Nobu: te hizo algo preciosa?- le dice a mizuno.  
Mizuno: si, me trato como si yo fuera su esclava- dice llorando, mientras abrazaba a nobu.  
Nobu: ryusaki…. Tienes algo q decir a tu defensa?- dice enojado- una cosa es q te quedes en mi casa y otra cosa es q trates mal a mi sobrina.  
Ryusaki: yo….etto….

Ryusaki: yoo…etto… " maldita sea, odio a esa niña"  
Nobu: bueno…preciosa , ve despierta a raki y le dices q su hermano te anda molestando- le dice con ternura  
Mizuno: si tio ! ^^- se va

Mizuno. Fue con raki, la cual estaba placenteramente dormida- raki! Raki!- le grita para despertarla.- q…que? 5 minutos mas si?- dice semidormida.

Mizuno: tu hermano me esta molestando! Despierta o le dire a nobu tu secreto!  
Raki: se levanta rpaidamente- q secreto?  
Mizuno: pues… ninguno ^^^  
Raki: ok, ire, pero q sea la ultima vez q2 lo haces, deja vestirme mizuno.

Después de vestirse baja y ahí ve a nobu, enojado, jamás lo habiha visto enojado.

Raki: ryusaki, es una niña, no puedes estar peleado con una niña de 5 años.- lo regaña.  
Ryusaki: ella empezo- la señala  
Raki: no importa quien alla empezado, pidele perdon a mizuno, si?…hazlo x mi  
Ryusaki: bien, perdoname mizuno, no lo volvere a hacer  
Raki: ya, no te enojes nobu, hazlo x mi- se pone de puntitas y lo besa- anda, y e prometo q en la noche te tengo una sorpresa- lo abraza  
Nobu: bien, como quieras, pero espero q haya valido la pena- se va  
Raki: no te vas a arrepentir!- ve a ryusaki- puedo hablar contigo ryusaki?- lo toma del brazo y sale de la casa junto con el.

………

akio fue a la habitacion de ryusaki, al estar en su cuarto recordo cuando el y ella tuvieron esa noche tan espesial, ella recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer, suspiro- ryusaki-san- no sabe cuanto lo amo, pero si hago algo malo, no quiero q izumo lastime a mikoto ni a su bebe, tengo q fingir q no se nada u.u- dice triste.

Ve a izumo entrar a la habitacion- hola akio, a q no sabes q?- dice hipocritamente, akio finge no verla y intenta evadirla pero izumo se pone en frente de ella- solo contestame una pregunta.

Akio: q?  
Izumo: sabes q era lo q encontraste en tu cuarto?  
Akio: te refieres a…  
Izumo: si akio, es droga, a divina q pasa si mikoto lo encuentra y habla con hiroshi, ambos deciden internarte en un hospital psiquiatrico.  
Akio: eres una…  
Izumo: si le dices a alguien de esto…te juro x mi vida q matare a ryusaki y lastimare a mikoto y ese maldito bebe q ella espera.  
Akio: nop puedes! Le dire todo a raki!  
Izumo: me estas amenazando?- dice astutamente- dime, a quien le va a creer a mas? A la q se acosto con su hermano o a su " mejor" amiga?  
Akio: le dire a raki, le dire q estas mintiendo en todo!! Te odio!!  
Izumo: dile, ya veremos a quien le cree  
Akio: creeme q nadie le creera a una loca como tu

……….

X otro lado después de q raki regaño y platico con ryusaki fuera de la casa, ryusaki fue a caminar un poco , desoues se le ocurrio la idea de ir a visitar a su padre, su verdadero padre, sugimoto.

Busxca en su bolsillo la dirreccion, la encuentra y va directo alla, necesitaba hablar con su padre, aclarar muchas cosas de las cuales el necesitaba respuestas.

………….

Mikoto fue a hablar con hiroshi, tenia algo en la mano, era la droga q según izumo habia encontrado en la habitacion de ella,, hiroshi volteo a ver a mikoto preocupada.

Hiroshi: pasa algo linda? Te sientes bien?  
Mikoto: si, estoy bien, necesitamos hablar  
Hiroshi: de q? dime  
Mikoto: izumo encontro esto en la habitacion de akio- le entrega el sobresito a el.  
Hiroshi: esto es droga, en mi familia jamas, nadie se ha drogado, necesitamos hablar con akio.  
Mikoto: amor , recuerda q akio es especial, no debemos hacerla sentir mal- dice triste.  
Hiroshi: no se q hapasado en nuestra familia, todos tenemos problemas, raki, ryusaki, yo , tu., todos.  
Mikoto: crees q sugimoto trate de quitarnos a ryusaki?  
Hiroshi: no lo creo amor, el trata de conseguirte a ti y a ryusaki, es obvio q para algo volvio no?.

…………..

Gaara se encontraba pensando…. En lo de hinata, lo de su aventura con ese primero q estuvo con ella, luego penso q el tmb habia hecho lo mismo, en meterse con raki, nobu lo traiciono para ir a correr a los de ella, era obvio q todos los q confiaba los traicionaban, hasta su esposam, hinata.

El amaba a hinata asi q le perdonaba todo, pero si algun dia se volvia a encontrar con raki, era capaz de matarla en ese mismo instante.

…………..

despues de habla con raki....Ryusaki fue a un lugar, era algo aislado de todo el lugar, una casa entre el oscuro y malévolo bosque, ryusaki miro a los lados para ver si no habia ningun peligro cerca.

Ve salir a un hombre , era sugimoto, lo ve platicar con una mujer vestida de doctora- q ..raro…wuien vivira aquí?- se pregunta el.

Sugimoto: ryusaki? Quien anda ahí!  
Ryusaki: hola… soy yo  
Sugimoto: hola hijo ^^, q bueno q te viniste.  
Ryusaki: quien era la doctora q salio de tu casa?  
Sugimoto: esq….es mi esposa, me case de nuevo- miente.  
Ryusaki: es bonita, olle necesito hablar contigo de algo mue importante  
Sugimoto: claro hijo, lo q tu quieras.

……………….

Marisha traía a roku, ya lo habían dado de alta, lo llevo de vuelta a casa, la casa de ella, en la casa ya estaba kenshin y su esposa esperando a marisha.

Marisha le entrego al bebe a ellos- ahí esta, espero volverte a ver amor-- le dice a roku, kenshin toma al bebe entre sus brazos y se dirige a marisha- marisha, ese hombre , rysuaki, es el padre de roku cierto?- pregunta el

Marisha: si  
Kenshin: se parece mucho a el, de tal palo tal astilla, si el desea ver a su hijo, llámanos y te traeremos a roku para q el niño pase tiempo con su padre, como debe ser.  
Marisha: ok, q les vaya bien

…………….

Yukiko fue a buscar a kasumi, el hombre q manndo a matarla, sin importarle q ella esperaba un bebe, investigo y ya en la noche lo encontro, en su casa, ahí vio q habia 10 personas mas, tenian cara de hombres malos, asesinos, violadores, etc.

Kasumi, estaba frente al fuego, quemando algunos papeles, necesitaba quemar evidencias de lo q hacia, o sino, podria pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Ollo unos pasos atrás de el, creyo q era unos de los hombres q trabajaban para el, volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa…vio una mujer, al ver esos ojos azules y ese cabello negro , se acordo de la hija de ella, se quedo sin plabras al verla- t…tu…

Yukiko: hola , q bueno q aun te acuerdes de la mujer q fue tu esposa.  
Kasumi: jajjajajjaja jajajjaa- se rie  
Yukiko: q es tan grasioso!  
Kasumi: sabes? Crei q estabas muerta.  
Yukiko: volvi a la vida de nuevo solo para verte destruido, xq puedo predecir el futuro.  
Kasumi: q me dices de tu hija? Es igual q tu… una zorra q a pesar de estar casada se metio con otro hombre, y sabes q es el resultado de esa relacion? Ella, raki kouga, aun recuerdo como llorabas cuando te humillaba, cada vez te hacia el amor, aunq no querias, lo disfrutabas tanto, me encantaba verte sufrir.  
Yukiko: callate! X lo menos mi hija es feliz!- le reclama  
Kasumi: feliz? Dime q pasaria si se enterara q su madre jamás la quizo, q supiera q jamás fue una kouga, jamas, solo fue una arrimada mas en la familia, q se enterara q tendra el mismo destinoq su madre, sufrir, llorar, humillarse!  
Yukiko: yo me encagare de q ella sea feliz  
Kasumi: matare a takumi, nobu, hiroshi, lo vere morir , sufirir, y matare de pasada a tu hija.

………

En casa de nobu, todos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones para ir a dormir, ( bueno, creo q un poco de lemonade hace q mi mente en blanco se aclare).

Raki se vistio muy linda, muy sexy , ya q le habia hecho una promes a novbu y tenia q cumplirla, nobu llego a la habitacion y abrio la puerta y no ve a raki ewn la cama, vio el foco del baño prendido y vio a raki, ahin estaba- sorpresa ^///^!- raki sale del baño en ropa interior, una lencería muy bonita q la hacia ver muy hermosa y sensual.

Nobu: asi q esta era mi sorpresa- dice sorprendido  
Raki: no te gusto? Mmmm entonces no! Me voy.  
Nobu: no! No! Espera, me encanto, es hermosa y…. pero estoy cansado .  
Raki: tengo sueño

Sea cuesta en la cama y se tapa con la sabana- mmm bueno, sera otro dia- dice con los ojos cerrados. - no me referia a eso…- dice el- se acuesta a un lado de ella y le acaricia el cabello negro y largo- noes toy cansado raki, quiero hacerlo, hermano puede entrar- dice preocupado.

Raki: entrar? Claro q no, el se ha acostado con muchas mujeres, asi q sabe darme mi espacio privado.  
Nobu: entonces?- le besa el cuello- estoy muy estresado y tal vez… me quites este estrés- le acaricia los brazos  
Raki: se pone sobre el- encerio?- lo besa- pues no te preocupes, yo tengo la solucion- lo besa apasionadamente.

………..

Ryusaki salio de la habitacion para tomar un poco de agua, pero en el pasillo se encontro a misino caminando- eii tu niña! Q haces x aquí?

Mizuno: no puedo dormir, asi q iba a ir con mi tio nobu para q me leyera un cuento.  
Ryusaki: no lo molestes , tal vez el y su novia estan haciendo cosas y no queremos interrumpirlos, verdad?  
Mizuno: no, me lees un cuento?  
Rysuaki: claro, como no, vamos.

Ya en la habitacion de mizun, ella se metio a la cama y se tapo feliz, ryusaki TOMa un libro y se sienta a un lado de mizuno- bien, allla voy, espero q con esto te quedes dormida- dice cansado.

Mizuno: leee! Léeme un cue3nto de amor.

Ryusaki ojea el libro para buscar uno de amor , lo encuentra y empieza a leer. Después de media hora mizuno, se queda dormida, ryusaki pone el libro en su lugar y sale de la habitacion.

……….

En la habitacion de nobu, el le acariciaba los brazos mientras le besaba el cuello bajando sus besos cada vez mas, la piel de ella se erizo al sentir como el la acariciaba y besaba.

Sentia las manos de el acariciar su espalda, sientio como bajaba sus manos a la cadera de ella para abrazarla mas a el, sentia el calido cuerpo de el sobre ella, a la do de el se sentia feliz, aunq algunos dijieran q el no era para ella.( si quieren lemonade de algun otro personaje de este fic, háganmelo saber o alguna idea q ayude a mejorarlo. Escribanme un mensaje o mándemelo y yo vere ^^)

Yukiko se enojo tanto con kasumi, le daban ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento pero, tenia q portarse bien.

Kasumi: puedes irte?  
Yukiko: claro, me largo de aquí, pero q te quede claro esto! No dejare q destruyas la felicidad de mi hija, ella merece ser feliz!  
Kasumi: siu, si, si, como quieras.- dice sin importancia  
Yukiko: te odio!- se va de ahí  
Kasumi: mmmm creo q tendre q matarte de nuevo

…………..

X otro lado con sugimoto, el estaba comiendo, la doctora estaba viviendo con el, tenian q mantenerla vigilada, el se fue a dormir, tenia q descansar para planear sus planes.

Sugimoto: usagi!! Ven aquí! - dice el, mientras se quitaba la ropa q se metia a la cama  
Usagi: pasa algo señor?  
Sugimoto: si, pasa algo, duerme conmigo - dice serio

Usagi se puso muy nerviosa al oir esas palabras, ya q solo traia un camison blanco para dormir q le llegaba hastab las rodillas- peroo… .- sugimoto se enojo al oir esa palabra- pero nada! ven a qui ya! O te juro q yo mismo te hare daño- amenaza el.

Usagi: si señor- se mete a la cama de el, un poco nerviosa  
Sugimoto: q rico hueles- le huele el cuello y pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y se queda dormido.  
Usagi: "x favor dios, ayudame, extraño tanto a mi hijo y a mi esposo" - derama 7una lagrima mientras le pedía ayuda a dios, no le quedo mas de otra q dormirse.

Continuara……….

( capitulo gratis x desaparecer 2 meses ^^ espero q lo disfruten)  
Cap: 95: en busca del amor: verdades q duelen

Al dia siguiente ryusaki se levanto temprano y salio temprano de la casa de nobu, se dirigio a la casa de hiroshi, camina alrededor de la casa esperando a q alquien estuviera despierto.

Ve una sombra en una habitacion del sdo. Piso subio el arbol q estaba cerca de ahí y ve a akio en ropa interior… al verla asi….se sonrojo y trago saliva de lo nervioso, ve como akio se empezó a quitar el brasier y se acordo la noche en q ella y ryusaki estuvieron juntos, bajo la mirada pensando en izumo y en akio a la vez, amaba a izumo de eso estaba seguro, pero… al ver a akio sentia algo en el corazón q no podia explicarlo.

Akio voltea y ve a ryusaki en la rama de un arbol sentado- ahhh!!!!!- grita asustada y trata de cubrirse; ryusaki del susto se cae del arbol y cae al suelo.

Akio se preocupa- ryusaki?- se viste rapidamente y sale delcuarto, baja las escaleras y sale de la casa para buscar a ryusaki .

Akio: ryusaki-san?…esta bien?  
Ryusaki: si.. Auch, no deberias gritar de esa forma, matarias a cualquiera.  
Akio: me estaba viendo vestirme?  
Ryusaki: no, no, no! Claro q no! Jamás hago eso! Bueno… una vez vi a mi hermana vestirse pero, ella es mas linda y no se dio cuenta.  
Akio: jajjaa- se rie- q grasioso ^^u supe lo q paso… donde se esta quedando?  
Ryusaki: en casa de …. Nobu, novio de raki ahora, te sere sincero…nobu es agradable ademas, es rico, mas q hiroshi  
Akio: siempre va a casarse con ….izumo?  
Ryuaki: claro! La amo y ella es la mejor  
Akio: ire a visitar a raki , asi q… xq no va a hablar con su mama, ellla esta algo triste.  
Ryusaki: tienes razon… hablare con mi mama, te veo luego ^^  
Akio:tengo q decirle a raki todo, ella es la unica q puede detener a izumo.

………………..

X otro lado raki despertó sobre el pecho de nobu, oyendo los latidos del corazón de el, bostezo y miro alrededor, ve a nobu dormido y sonríe y le da un besito en los labios a el- anoche estuviste increíble , te amo- le dice a el , toma la sabana y se cubre bien, se viste y baja a la cosina a comer algo.

………….

X otro lado, en casa de hiroshi, ryusaki fue a la habitacion de su madre, mikoto, ve a mikoto sentada en la cama, ella miraba triste la ventana.

Ryusaki: mama…mama- le hablo

Mikoto volteo lentamente al ver a su hijo en la puerta empezo a llorar, bajo la mirada triste, avergonsada de todo.

Ryusaki: mama, no estoy enojado contigo, solo…. Q jamás vi a hiroshi como a un papa ejemplar, se q el se esforzó mucho para darme amor, pero… igual q raki , estamos confundidos.  
Mikoto: se q debia devirte la verdad de tu padre , pero, crei q estaba muerto y no te able de el, hasta q me entere q estaba vivo y te busco, eso me desconsentro mucho u.u  
Ryusaki: quienes son los verdaderos papas biologicos de mi hermana?… hiroshi me contó q raki no es hija de ustedes, yo quiero mucho a raki, es la unica q ha confiado en mi.  
Mikoto: su madre se llama yukiko , esta casada con kasumi. Shang, el q robo a la empresa de hiroshi.  
Ryusaki: xq te casaste con hiroshi?  
Mikoto: digamos q cuando supe q estaba embarazada me fui de mi antiguo hogar y me fui en busca de una nueva vida, pensaba criarte yo sola y sacarte adelante yo, pero….conoci a hiroshi cuando estaba lloviendo en la noche, el me vio muy necesitada de un lugar donde quedarme y me quede en su casa unos dias y no se, me enamore de el.  
Rysuaki: cuéntame mas de sugimoto, mi padre, quiero saber como era el.

……….

Mi3entras mikoto como una madre amorosa , le contaba a ryusakli sobre sugimoto, en la epoca en q fueron novios…. Akio fue a la casa de nobu, ve la casa desde lejos y ve q la cas ade nobu era genial, para ser demasiado rico tenia cosas q valian mucho.

Se acerca de la puerta y toca la puerta, al ver q nadie le abria , toca el timbre y espera a q alguien le abriera, ve q una niña pequeña le abre la puerta, era mizuno.

Mizuno: si! Quien es usted?  
Akio: hola niña, me llamo akio, soy amiga de…raki  
Mizuno: ahh, estas buscando ala novia de mi tio?  
Akio: si, tu eres su sobrina?  
Mizuno: SIPI ^^, me llamo mizuno´ ami¨ kenta.  
Akio: puedo pasar?  
Mizuno}: si! Pasale, dejame busco a raki, sabes, ella es linda, es la mejor de todas, y aparte es muy paciente conmigo.  
Raki: mizuno! Tu tia te esta buscando, anda, ve.  
Mizuno: si! Ya voy!- se va

Raki: que quieres akio?  
Akio: necesito q sepas quien es izumo de verdad. Ella es mala, te va a hyacer daño estar con ella!  
Raki: dejame adivinar… estas celosa xq mi hermano se casara con ella, y solo se acosto contigo para divertirte con un rato?  
Akio: como…o.o  
Raki: ayy akio, akio, akio, puedo leer tu mente recuerda, leer tus pensamientos e otras cosas.  
Akio: solo escchame si?!- insiste  
Raki: ok, vamos a fuera, no quiero q armar un escándalo si?  
Akio: como quieras u.u

………

Hinata estaba en la cocina, cocinando, gaara no estaba, siempre desaparecía , pero ella aun asi lo amaba, preparo la comida y comió dejo un plato de comida en la mesa y lo tapo para q no se enfriara, para gaara.

Ollo un ruido en el segundo piso y fue a ver, ya arriba no vio nada, checo en todas las habitaciones y no vio nada- q fue eso?….- se pregunto ella, vio una sombra entrar al despacho de gaara- gaara? Eres tu?- camino despacio y llego al despacho y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Hinata: gaara? …. Conociéndote bien, diría q te estas escondiendo ^^- dice alegremente

No vio a nadie adentro, sintio arena en sus pies y voltea abajo y ve la arena en sus pies, sintio a alguien q la abraza x atrás, hinata se rie y voltea- gaara….. Me asustaste ^////^

Gaara: hola hinata- dice serio  
Hinata: q pasa? Xq entraste tan misterioso?  
Gaara: quiero tener un hijo  
Hinata: un hijo? ….. Gaara, no creo q estes listo opara ser papa  
Gaara: no? Xq no?- la toma de la cintura y la sienta sobre el escritorio de el.  
Hinata: gaara, es mejor q… trates de ser mas amable, tierno y cariñoso y tal vez….  
Gaara: estas diciéndome ….  
Hinata: gaara , te amo, no te ofendas ,, si?, pero.

Gaara la besa , hinata corresponde al beso , la arena entra x la ropa de ella , sintio la arena de gaara en su espalda, gaara le bajo el cierre del vestido q tenia ella, le bajo los tirantes del vestido.

……………

Izumo fue a pasear x ahí, en verdad, le molestaba mucho estar con la familia de ryusaki, en el camino se encuentra a la doctora ( usagi) con una bolsa de comida- usagi, donde esta sugimoto?- usagi le pone atención a ella.

Usagi: no lo se, solo dijo q comprara algode comer y q me tardara lo q quiera.  
Izumo: ok, si lo vez, necesito q le digas … mejor lo busco yo!- dice molesta - tu no sirves para nada- se va molesta  
Usagi: tengo q aprovechar para…. Buscar a mi hijo y a mi esposo.

……….

Yukiko fue a la casa de nobu y vio a akio platicar con raki- eso no lo vi, necesito ver el futuro de nobu , estoy segura q algo esta mal, pero… q es….dios …ayudame- entro a la casa sin q nadie la viera, pero para su desventaja ve a un apequeña niña de 5 años acercarse a donde estaba yukiko.

Mizuno: quien es usted? Y xq esa en la casa de mi tio?  
Yukiko: ahhh….hola…. Me llamo yukiko , quiero hablar con tu tio  
Mizuno: mi tio esta ocupado, asi q, espere aquí, y le hablare- se va  
Yukiko: eso estuvo cerca- suspira

Volviendo con akio y raki…..

Raki: espera….. Estas diciendome q izumo es mala y tengo q cuidarme de ella?  
Akio:si! …ella me amenazo, me mataria si supiera q te dije esto, se q no me crees, pero…. Confia en mi… x favor  
Raki: …..-trata de leer los pensamientos de akio- deacuerdo , te creo  
Akio: enserio?!  
Raki: creo… q tengo un plan  
Akio: necesitamos evitar q ryusaki se case con izumo, ella solo quiere elñ dinero y matarlo a el  
Raki: ok, sabes? No eres tan mala después de todo, bueno, olle no has visto a hinata?….x curiosidad - sonrie  
Akio: creo q ella y gaara regresaron a casa y …espera….q haras?  
Raki: nada querida, nada, solo, me divertire un poco, sabias q ryusaki se acosto con hinata?  
Akio: o.o!!! q?….mentira  
Raki: es verdad, ryusaki le quito la virginidad a hintaa, y sabes quien le dira a gaara eso?….yo  
Akio: no! No!  
Raki: hasta q ella me trate bien, le dejare de hacer la vida de cuadritos  
Akio: es muy malo lo q haces! Le haras daño!  
Raki: daño? Mas del q ya me han hecho?  
Akio: espera…. No!  
Raki: tengo q irme ,- se da la vuelta y camina  
Akio: raki!!!! No lo hagas!!!- le grita y va corriendo detrás de ella.

X otro lado… mizuno, entro al cuarto de nobu y vio a nobu dormido, cxon una almohada en la cara….- tio? Tio?- caqmina hacia el y se sube a la cama de el.

Mizuno: tio!!!!!- le grita  
Nobu: que! Que! Q paso!…- se levanta asustado y ve a mizuno.- m,e vas a matar de un infarto , q pasa linda?  
Mizuno: una mujer te busca, dice q se llama yukiko y q quiere hablar contigo  
Nobu: conmigo?… bueno, dile q me espere abajo, al rato voy si?  
m,izuno: te sientes bien?…si quieres llamo al doctor  
Nobu: estoy bien….solo me senti mareado y descanse un poco  
Mizuno: ok, le dire.

Raki caminaba, ignorando a akio, akio solo le decia q no hciera nada, se arto de q la persiguiera y voltea algo fastidiada

Raki: mira niña! Dejame en paz!  
Akio: sabes q se siente cuando alguien te hace daño?- dice llorando  
Raki: ….. Si…. Lo he vivido en carne propia  
Akio: cuando yo tenia 10 años, mi padre mato a mi madre, estaba borracho y no sabia lo q hacia, fue a mi cuarto- se limpia las lagrimas- y abuso de mi! Luego de eso, quemo la casa y se suicido, vivi en la …  
Raki: la interrumpe- akio… no…  
Akio: no q?!…. tendras q escucharme xq lo q me hizo tu hermano es de lo peor, acostarse con una y luego irse a la cama con otra, sabes! Tuve q soportar ver a tu hermano con otras mujeres, besandolas , tocandolas y yo… no me meti en sus asusntos, lo respete, xq …….gracias a tu hermano deje de vivir en lña calle, pobre, sin dinero, sin casa, herida de lo q me habia hecho mi padre…. Lo perdono sabes? Xq se q en el fondo de su corazon , el se arrepintio, x eso se mato  
Raki: debo irme akio, no tengo tiempo para esto…..  
Akio: antes de q le hagas daño a gaara, piensalo dos veces xq el va a sufrir mucho  
Raki: no, no y no  
Akio: q te pasa? Xq te escondes en esa personalidad egoista! Caprichosa! Tus padres te dieron todo! Casa, hogar , comida, dinero, y ahora tu…. Les pagas eso con….odiando a todos, como si todo el mundo te odiara….  
Raki: es mejor q me dejes en paz akio, no quiero hacerte daño  
Akio: se q el geass son los ojos de un asesino! Lo se, se q los cazaban y los quemaban vivos, sale grasias a dios q estas viva, solo xq hirohsi y mikoto te tomaron entre sus brazos y te dieron amo, te protegieron!  
Raki: alejate de mi! Tu q sabes mi! Sabes demasiado como para sabes lo q me hizo alguien!  
Akio: entonces a ti tmb te hicieron daño!!! Niegamelo!!!  
Raki: ya me artaste! Vete!!! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!!!- le grita enojada  
Akio: ok, me ire!!!- se va molesta.

continuara

Cap 96: en busca del amor: una revelacion del futuro

Yukiko se sento en la sala , vio la casa alrededor y sonrio- vaya…. Esta casa es hermosa ^^- se rie feliz y ve q nobu venia hacia ella y se en la sala frente a ella.

Nobu: q se le ofrece?  
Yukiko: tu casa es hermosa, debio costarte mucho comprarla- comenta ella  
Nobu: no es mia, es… de mi padre, me la heredo a mi después de morir  
Yukiko: es muy hermosa, debiste ser muy feliz en tu infancia , no?  
Nobu: si…. Tuvo sus ventajas y desventajas…. Xq me hace tantas preguntas? La conosco?  
Yukiko: a mi tal vez no, a mi hija si…eres su novio no?  
Nobu: raki es su hija? Ya veo el parecido, es identita a ella, no sabia q raki era adoptada  
Yukiko: no le digas a raki, aun no esta lista para enfrentar esta verdad, aun no, la amas?  
Nobu: claro q si, la amo, es… la mujer mas bella y maravillosa q he conocido  
Yukiko: yo le herede el geass, probablemente ya sabras como es el geass  
Nobu: sus son rojos y tiene un brillo algo…  
Yukiko: raro? Lo se jajaja- se rie- apuesto a q no te imaginas quien es el padre de raki?  
Nobu: a q se refiere? … usted estuvo casada?  
Yukiko: si…kenta, estuve casada con kasumi, el hombre q …me hizo tanto daño y a personas inocentes, las q mato si piedad, quemo y … u.u  
Nobu: q! kasumi…..shang?  
Yukiko: si…el hombre q te robo dinero, a la empresa y a todos, yo vi como los mato, vi como morian…  
Nobu: pero…..

En ese momento enra raki a la casa enojada y ve a nobu platicar con una mujer- nobu? Quien es ella?

Nobu: es una amiga de la familia ^^- miente  
Yukiko: tu debes ser raki, eres muy hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu padre .  
Raki: si… grasias.  
Yukiko: me llamo yukiko, tu debes ser su novia, hacen tan linda pareja, anden … abrácense si?  
Raki: bueno ^^- abraza a nobu.  
Yukiko: bueno…- se acerca a ambos y les toma las manos a los dos- fue un placer conocerlos, se ven tan lindos juntos, bueno kenta, cuidala bien….ella…es muy linda( narador: deja les explico algo, ellla veia el futuro de ambos mientras le tomaba las manos ^^, para q no se confundan u^^…bye)- les suelta las manos- adios niños- se va  
Nobu: raro no?  
Raki: crees q soy mala?- dice preocupada  
Nobu: mala! No..eres buena raki, te amo, tu lo sabes…no me importa lo q digan dew ti, tu reputaciojn, lo unico q necesito sabes es q estes a mi lado, para protegerte de todos- la besa- rntiendes?  
Raki: si…entiendo, yo tmb te amo, estoy triste  
Nobu: q quieres q haga para animarte? Te beso? - la besa- e doy chocolates?  
Raki: no, nada de eso…quiero…. Hacer el amor.- lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el.  
Nobu: ´^-^ esperame mas tarde si?…necesitamos mantener ocupada a mizuno, para q no nos…- con sus brazos rodea la cintura de ella y le besa- in… interrumpa  
Raki: ok…. Q piensa hacer?  
Nobu: mmmm… nose, hablare con mi tia, q lleva a mizuno al parque… y tu y yo, estaremos en la habitacion…  
Tamiko: nobu!- los interumpe- ahh perdonx interumpirlos pero….se acabo la comida.  
Nobu: tia llevate a mizuno, a compara la comida si? Q necesito estas a solas….con raki  
Tamiko: ññ mmmm ya entiendo…. Bueno tardaremos 3 horas asi q aprovechen niños ^///^… mizuno!!!! Vamos ven!  
Mizuno: siiii! Adonde vamos!  
Tamiko: a comprar comida y de pasada te conparamos dulces y no le decimos a tu mama q comiste jajja , si!  
Mizuno: si!!! Dulces!!!!…. Adios tio! Adios raki- se despiden y se van

X otro lado ^^( narrados: ( suspira)…) yukiko recordo lo q habiha visto en el futuro de ambos, se preocupo xq habia visto q alguien iba a tratar de matar a nobu, tmb vio a una persona con el geass,. No era taro…. Era alguien mas, usaba una mascara…hotaru, raki lo llamo- quien es hotaru?- se pregunto yukiko- tiene el geass., vamos yukiko, recuerda a alguien mas con el geass, raki, taro, yo, ….vamos…conoci a aun aun chico, como se llamaba, tengo q buscarlo….- desaparece en el viento.

…..

X otro lado…gaara y hinata estaban casi semidesnudos, ella solo traia ropa interior y gaara igual…. ahaja aja ^^( ayy se me van las ideas….) ella sentia la arena de gaara paseando x su cuerpo, una sensación extraña q la hacia gemir.

gaara se sentia el mismo, esta vez el shikaku no desperto, como lo hacia con raki, era el mismo, sintiendo la piel de hinata , calida y sensual…

Hinata: gaara…. A…alguien puede entrar….ahh  
Gaara: shh…. Callate….- la calla besandola  
Hinata: gaara! Me lastimas….  
Gaara: se separa de ella- estas bien?!….- dice asustado  
Hinata: si… me estabas lastimando un poco… no seas tan brusco si, me duele lo q me haces.  
Gaara: perdoname hinata, nose q me pasa a veces -//_//- - dice serio[ shikaku: mmm no se lo mismo…. Sabes, xq no le dices a tu ESPOSA q cuando la besas….piensas en ella, le hiciste el amor bruscamente a raki, lo disfruto tanto q gimio tu nombre ajajjajajaj - dicee el]

Gaara se separa de hinata y se agarra la cabeza y tarta de respirar un poco- tengo q calmarme- hinata se quedo preocupada x la reaccion de el.

Hinata: gaara…estas bien?  
Gaara: no, es solo q…tengo hambre y estoy cansado  
Hinata: u.u ok la comida esta abajo, ve a comer si? No quiero q mueras de hambre ^^  
Gaara: grasias… hinata…. Te amo  
Hinata: yo tmb gaara ^///^

………

Katara estaba viendo el paisaje, viendo como los niños jugaban, etc. Mientras recordaba, se acordo cuando conocio a yukiko, cuando era solo una adolecente de 18 años, con la mirada triste y su cuerpo marcado x tantos maltratos q recibia de kasumi.

Flasback:

Hacia frio, habia una fiesta celebrando el cumpleaños de un amigo, katara estaba en esa fiesta, veia a las parejas de novio e esposos y esposas.

Fue al baño y vio a una mujer de cabello negro saliendo del baño de mujeres , topo con ella x accidente- disculpame- se disculpa- no vi el camino ^^- yukiko simplemente bajo la mirada y se fue de ahí- q raro….

Katara después de ir al baño, vio como un hombre maltrataba asu esposa en un pasillo, se escondio mientras veia la discusion.

Kasumi: te dije q no ….hablaras con ningun hombre!!- le grita lo mas bajo posible- si lo vuelves a hacer….matare a tu amiga- la amenaza, mientras le apretaba el brazo de una forma brusca.  
Yukiko: no lo volvere a hacer… lo juro…- dice llorando  
Kasumi: bien…vete al departamento, mañana nos iremos a la casa!- le ordena y la suelta del brazo  
Yukiko: si…kasumi.- se soba el brazo y se va  
Kasumi: estupida mujer- dice en voz baja

Yukiko es va corriendo al departamento , katara la sigue al departamento, ella entra y katara se queda serio mirando el lugar- pobre chica, mejor la vigilare, no vya ser q este hombre la mate….- dice el.

………..

En casa de nobu, en la habitacion de el,ella lo tiro a la cama- no te muevas xq…estaa 3 horas…habra mucho amor…. ^///^. Dice coquetamente.

Se quito la blusa de tirantes q traia- ayy dios….xq me haces esto?- le pregunta el a ella, ella solo re rie y le lanza la blusa a el en la cara, nobu se quita la blusa de la cara y sonrie- raki…. Yo….- tratade decir algo pero ella lo besa - tu q?- dice ella.

Nobu: no..nada…esq… si katara puso camaras en la habitacion?  
Raki: eso es morboso ….olvida eso!- se quita el sostén y se lo lanza a el.  
Nobu: lo toma- olle …encerio….nose como puedes vivir estando el vigilandote  
Raki: nobu…vas a arruninar el placer… y me enojare y me ire  
Nobu: no! No!-la toma de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama y se pone sobre ella- mejor sigamos con lo nuestro no?.

Ambos se besan apasionadamente mientras ella le abrio la camisa q traia , rompiendo los botones de esta.

………….

Bueno…sigamos con los demas…un hombre con mascara( ose a hotaru) huía de unos hombres q lo perseguian, activo el geass y desaparecio de entre los arboles- adonde fue!!!- se preguntaron todos, hotaru rápidamense te dirigio haia una casacada y se metio en ella y se escondio.

Los hombres q lo perseguían lo estaban buscando x el lugar, hotaru se asomo para ver si ya se habian ido, se fueron y hotaru salio de ahí todo mojado , se quito la camisa semi rota y el agua limpio la sangre de las heridas q traia, e lavo las heridas con agua refrescante, bebio un poco y se lavo la cara.

Hotaru: maldita sea! Los hombres de sugimoto y kasumi, casi me atrapan, tendre mas cuidado a la otra.

Una mujer aparece detrás de el- te encuentras bien?- el se asusta y se pone la mascara rapidamente- te llamas hotaru??…no te sustes, se q tienes el geass y q salvaste a raki de morir- yukiko sonrie.

Hotaru: quien es usted?…se parece mucho a raki  
Yukiko: lo se, es mi hija, mi hereda y la unica q puede salvar tu vida y tu futuro, me llamo yukiko, tenia el geass….ya no lo tengo.  
Hotaru: yukiko??…. La gente habla de usted mucho, dicen q era una diosa, otros dicen q usted es una bruja y una asesina.  
Yukiko: el geass no es bienvenido x la gente, nos odian en vez de tener piedad de nosotros… puedo ver el futuro hotaru….  
Hotaru: enserio?, entonces x eso me busco? Xq sabia q yo iba a a buscar a raki?  
Yukiko: si, x favor… nobu kenta es novio de raki, kasumi…. Va a matarlo y necesito q intervengas y lo protejas a ambos, a raki y a nobu, estan en peligro  
Hotau: ok, lo hare, solo xq le debo un favor a raki, ve lleva …. Tengo algo q hacer antes , me espera aquí?  
Yukiko: si…. Ten cuidado con ellos ^^  
Hotaru: grasias, vuelvo en 1 hora- se va

…………

Nobu estaba sobre ella, ella tenia sus manos en los hombros de el, acariciando la espalda desnuda de el, mientras q el, con solo una sabana blanca q los tapaba, le besaba el cuelo, bajando mas y mas y mas abajo, sintiendo la piel calida de ella.

Ella gemia de placer , al sentir sus besos x todo su cuerpo, una agradable sensación q rasguño la espalda de el, luego de terminar…( xq no se q mas poner…me estoy secando de ideas) el la beso en los labios - te dije q no rasguñaras mi espalda jajaja- se rie

Raki: perdoname , esq…. Me gusta, se siente rico .  
Nobu: la besa- te amo  
Raki: quieres tener un hijo?  
Nobu: x el momento no raki…. Ademas, una pregunta  
Raki: dime…  
Nobu: xq no quieres q use proteccion cuando te hago el amor?  
Raki: usalos pero…nose…no me siento a gusto cuando tu …ya sabes, si me duele?  
Nobu: confias en mi?  
Raki: claro q si, te amo  
Nobu: si confia en mi, no te dolera, cambiando de tema, cuando hablaras con tus padres?  
Raki: no hablare con ellos, de seguro me diran q pida perdon y…. no quiero  
Nobu: xq no quieres perdon?  
Raki:…. Xq…  
Nobu: te hicieron algo? Te lastimaron verdad?…x eso no piden perdpn, solo a mi  
Raki: te lo dire en la noche, lo juro, ademas, es algo q no he podido olvidar, a pesar de los años  
Nobu: ok, ahora vistete, en la noche me lo dices, mizuno….puede llegar en cualquier momento- le besa la frente - anda, vamos a darnos un baño, nosotros dos y bajamos y estamos listos ^^

.,…..

Akio regreso a casa y cuando entro a la casa , para su sorpresa, hiroshi estaba en la ´puerta esperandola, akio se aterro al pensar iba a preguntarle x la droga q habia en su habitacion .

Hiroshi: akio….necesitamos hablar de algo, acompañame a la sala

Ya en la sala, akio se sentó un poco nerviosa y miro a los lados para ver si alguien venia, hiroshi la miro a los ojos, cruzo los brazos.

Hiroshi: akio, te drogas?  
Akio: no, claro q no, no, se lo juro  
Hiroshi: akio, no tiene nada de malo q aceptes ser adicta, solo dime la verdad y recurriré a un especialista  
Akio: fue izumo! Ella puso eso en mi cuarto!  
Hiroshi: akio, izumo es incapaz de hacer eso, ella no haria eso  
Akio: xq nadie confia en mi!!- grita enojada- q les hizo izumo a todos! Ella no es buena!! Es mala!!

Mikoto y ryusaki olleron unos gritos abajo- amor, hijo, puedes ir abajo y ver quien grita- ryusaki le dice q si a su mama y baja y ve como discutía akio con hiroshi

Ryusaki: q pasa?  
Hiroshi: akio dice q la droga q estaba en su cuarto no es de ella, dice akio q es de izumo, q la pudo ahí para culparla a ella  
Ryusaki: eso es cierto akio? ¬_¬  
Akio: ,…..yoo…

Akio no podia soportar la presion, no sabia si decirle a ryusaki q la mujer q el amaba , izumo, no sabia si decirle q ella era mala, comenzo a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta su habitacon.

Hiroshi: mañana llamare a yumi, necesito saber si eso es verdad, cuando volveras a casa hijo?  
Ryusaki: no lo se, mañana mismo, mi madre me necesita mas q nunca, pidele perdon a mi hermana hiroshi.  
Hiroshi: no, hasta q ella pida perdon a marisha y a hinata  
Ryusaki: asi nunca conseguiras q mama este bien, ella quiere q raki vuelva a casa, hazlo x ella, ella quiere q seamos una familia de nuevo  
Hiroshi:aunq asi fuera ryusaki, seguiríamos igual, siento q raki nos oculta algo malo, nose  
Ryusaki: debo ver akio, fuiste muy duro con ella  
Hiroshi: q quieres q haga? …entonces de quien era la droga? Si mañana no me dice la verdad, ella se ira de la casa, aunq tu madre se oponga, lo hare, tu lo sabes  
Ryusaki: deacuerdo, hablre con ella, haber q me dice…

…………..

Se hacia casi de noche, ryusaki fue a la habitacion de akio, ella estaba acostada en la cama, abrazando la almohada -akio! Abreme la puerta si? Necesitamos hablar- ryusaki toca la puerta de akio

Akio: vayase! No quiero hablar con nadie!  
Ryusaki: akio…si no me dices la verdad , te iras de la casa mañana y sabes q la casa no sera la misma, ahorrale ese sufrimiento a la familia

La puerta se abre, akio se vuelve a tirar a la cama y le da la espalda a el, ryusaki se sienta a un lado de ella y le acaricia la espalda de ella.

Rysuaki: akio… tu nunca me has mentido, yo se cuando algo esta mal, lo se, necesito q me digas q paso  
Akio: si le digo, no me creera- dice llorando  
Ryusaki: anda ..dime  
Akio: antes de desirselo, usted y raki hacen todo juntos?  
Ryusakli: claro, hasta las maldades mas malas ^^  
Akio: lu odio! Estoy harta q se este acostando con mujeres!! Noo entiendo xq me acoste con usted!!.- dice enojada  
Ryusaki: ahh si? Pues debiste golpearme para q no te besara! No entiendo cual es tu problema conmigo!  
Akio: lo amo!! Siempre lo amare, odio amarlo, xq no puedo evitar q usted se bese con otra mujer, lo amo tanto, lo amo  
Ryuaki: … °_° akio…

Ryusaki la topa de los hombros y la aserca ael- suelteme!! No me toque!- ryusaki la besa a la fuerza, ella trata de safarse pero era tanta la tentacion de besar esos esquisitos labios q el q se dejo llevar x ese beso, aunq ella lo besaba ael, sabia q el nunca iba a cambiar , seria un mujerriego para siempre-

El solo la besaba, queria jugar un rato con ella- si hago esto prometeme q diras la verdad- akio estaba tan embobada x ese beso y dijo q si, su mente estaba en la nubes q dejo q el la siguiera besando, el pone ambas manos en el rostro de ella mientras la besaba.


	50. Chapter 50

**El solo la besaba, queria jugar un rato con ella- si hago esto prometeme q diras la verdad- akio estaba tan embobada x ese beso y dijo q si, su mente estaba en la nubes q dejo q el la siguiera besando, el pone ambas manos en el rostro de ella mientras la besaba.**

...........

despues de q hotaru volviera, ambos se fueron de ahi, faltaban horas para q llegaran a konoha..platicaron un poco de ellla y de el....pero de pronto sacaron un tema q a yukiko le dio curiodidad.

hotaru- olle suko kenta no tenia otros hijos a parte de los q tuvo con mizuno... haruki?  
yukiko- nose... no conoci a los padres de nobu solo se q eran muy amables  
hotaru-pues al parecer... nobu y kira kenta tienen... otro hermano  
yukiko crei q mizuno solo habia dado a luz a gemelos, nobu y kira...  
hotaru no me entendiste.... el otro hijo de suko kenta es el heredero universal de su fortuna, claro, al menos q el jamas se haya enterado q tenia un hijo perdido con otra mujer, su ex novia.  
yukiko entonces nobu no es...el heredero  
hotaru pues, la casa, el dinero, la empresa... todo, el se lo dejo a nobu y a kira sus hijos, tu ya lo conoces...kasumi es el otro hijo de suko kenta. nobu y su enemigo son medio-hermanos.  
yukiko o.o!!q!!

..................

taro fue a la casa de nobu , toco la puerta y ve una pequena corriendo con una paleta de dulce en la mano.... se parecia muho a nobu...

mizuno hola ^///^  
taro eres hija de nobu?  
mizuno no! el es mi tio!el me cuida cuando mi mama tiene q trabajar- dice feliz  
taro ahh ya veo, esta raki?  
mizuno la futura esposa de mi tio?...nose...cuando me fui se andaban besando  
taro esposa? de q hablas?  
mizuno- sabias q van a casarse? raki me prometio un bebe...espero q tengan un bebe pronto.  
hitomi mizuno! no corras! te vas a caer .... y kira se va a enojar conmigo ... haru! ten cuidado con las cosas de vidrio  
taro la ayudo?  
hitomi aii q chico tan amable..claro.

................

akio gemia de placer al sentir las suaves manos de ryusaki sobre el cuerpo de ella, acarisiandola y besando cada rincon de su cuerpo... la espalda de el estaba sudorosa, ella x fin era feliz, su sueno se habia hecho realidad.

.................

en suna, hinata habia salido a konoha ya q se le presento una emergencia, gaara x su [uesto se quedo como todo un solitario en la torre.... en silencio, coo siempre .

..............

despue de entrar a la casa , y arreglar todo, mizuno empezo a comer , hitomi preparo algo de comida mientras mizuno comia ya q tenia mucha hambre.

taro se sento en la sala fina, y espero a nobu o a raki, da lo mismo...nobu bajo pero no vio a raki con el.

taro donde esta raki?!  
nobu se fue, dijo q tenia algo q hacer, no me dijo nada, dijo q volveria  
taro puedo hablar contigo?  
nobu? claro... aqui mismo si? esq...tengo q ayudar a mi tia  
taro tu sobrina me dijo q te ibas a casar con raki y q ella le prometio q le daria un bebe  
nobu ~--~....es mentira, asi es mizuno, es... mizuno!!  
mizuno sipi ^^  
nobu xq le dijiste a taro q me iba a casar con raki  
mizuno xq es verdad  
nobu sabes q dira tu madre cuando se entere q estas diciendo mentiras?  
mizuno lo siento u.u, esq..estaba jugando  
nobu la abraza- aii te pareces tanto a tu madre....- le da un besito en la frente- anda, ve ayudar a tu hitomi.  
mizuno si!!!^^!- se va feliz  
nobu se rie- dejala, un dia sabra lo importante q es no decir mentiras

el telefono sono..... taro contesto- digan?

doctora esta nobu kenta?  
taro un momento...- le da el telefono a nobu- es para ti  
nobu- lo toma- si?  
doctora- nobu kenta? su hermana esta en el hospital, tuvo un accidente, cayo x la escaleras y ella me dijo qlo llamara  
nobu-q? ire de inmediato, deme la direccion.- apunta la direccion en u papel- tengo q irme taro, mi hermana tuvo un accidente...  
taro tienes una hermana?  
nobu- si..se llama kira... dile a ami tia q sali al hospital.

............

x otro lado, despues de q ryusaki terminara cansado de lo q hacia, akio se quedo sobre el pecho de el, dormida...ruysaki se levanto y se vistio, le dejo una nota a akio

" akio debo irme... tengo q ir a suna, le prometi a mi hermana q no la dejaria sola, grasias x lo de hoy, lo necesitaba."

raki ya estaba en suna, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, se pregunto en donde estaba ryusaki.

fue a la oficina de gaara y no lo encontro....- donde esta?..mmm tendre q venir otro dia...- dijo ella, justo cuando camino hacia la puerta  
sintio q alguien estaba detras de ella- ahhh!- grito asustada

gaara q hace aqui?  
raki nada.... sabes...ya me voy  
gaara la toma del brazo- dime...o te obligare a q me digas.  
raki asi? q haras?...te lo dire otro dia...

gaara la toma de la cintura y la apreto al cuerpo de el- y...donde esta tu ESPOSA? - el respiro un poco- se fue a konoha tuvo una emergencia, a q viniste?

raki no te lo dire....- lo besa  
gaara- de q se trata- dice tranquilo  
raki- querias daber el nombre del q estuvo con tu esposa antes q tu?  
gaara- ella me dijo q solo eran amigos  
raki son amigos... adivina  
gaara dimelo ya  
raki ryusaki...kouga, mi hermanito ^^  
gaara q!..- se enoja- asi q tu y tu hermano lo planearon todo verdad!!!- la toma con mas brusquedad del brazo.  
raki auch! ollle me lastimas...  
gaara asi? adivina...me exita cuando gritas y gimes de dolor!  
raki sueltame....basta....ya!  
gaara no sabes cuanto tiempo esperaba volver a tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

gaara la toma de la cintura las fuerte, haciendo q esta gritarade dolor, la besa a la fuerza...ella trata de safarse , intenta golpearlo...

................

x otro lado.... nobu fue al hospital, una enfermera lo llevo donde estaba kira kenta(hermana de nobu, ambos tiene la misma edad, 36) ella estaba acostada en una camilla, toda la pierna vendada, ella se levanto..pero la pierna le dolia mucho asi q se dejo caer adolorida.

kira debe ser tonto ver a tu hermana asi no - comenta ella  
nobu q paso?  
kira ok, te lo dire...

flasback

kira ya estaba lista para ir x mizuno, ollo q alguien pateaba la puerta copn fuerza- quien sea q este ahi...- ollo q algo se quebro volteo y vio 3 hombres entrar x la ventana toda destrozada, vio a kasumi entrar , la puerta caida en el suelo, el con tranquilidad camino x la puerta caida.

kasumi hola...hermana jajajaaj- se rie

kira fue corriendo arriba, y trato de encontrar un arma para q ellos se fueran, ollo pasos subir las escaleras, kira volteo asustada y vio a kasumi detras de ella.

el trato de golpearla pero ella evadio el golpe y bajo las escaleras rapidamente...pero no vio x donde caminaba q se tropezo y se cayo- ahh! - grita de dolor, se miro la pierna y trato de levantarse pero la pierna le dolia mucho.

kasumi olle no quiero lastimarte  
kira- q quieres?  
kasumi solo quiero q le digas algo a nobu x mi  
kira q?...  
kira mira kira...no te lastimaria x nada en el mundo, te pareces tanto a tu madre, lastimare a tu hija si te atrevez a decir q yo te hice esto,entiendes....- le acarisia la cara blanca y suave, ella evadio su carisia y lo miro con desconfianza- dile a nobu... q el q tendra un "accidente" sera el, y dios no podra salvarlo de nada, ni su novia , dile a tu padre q esta descansando en pazz, q le llevare a su "unico hijo varon" par q tenga paz, matare a tu hermano, y tu lindura ni nadie mas, lo salvaran - sonrie- chicos! vamonos, es todo, adios kira!

fin del flasback

kira eso es todo.  
nobu te quedaras cionmigo si? no le digas nada a mizuno, cuando te daran de alta?  
kira la doctora dice q en un par de horas  
doctora entra a la habitacion nobu kenta..hola, como te encuentras kira?  
kira bien..  
doctora te tengo una buena y mala noticia...cualquieres oir?  
kira la mala?  
nobu kira...  
doctora la mala es q...te fracturaste , tendras q estar en reposo 1 semana y tomar medicamentos para q te recuperes, la buena es... q estas bien y te puedes ir ahorita ^^

........

x otro lado gaara tira a raki a la cama de el y se pone sobre ella- te vas a arrepentir de esto...gaara no sabaku!!- le grita ella, el solo sonrie mientras evita q ella se moviera, la toma de los brazos par q no e moviera tanto.

.............

akio desperto - ryu...ryusakii...- al ver q el no contestaba, se levanto rapidamente y vio y leeyo la nota- xq....xq dios mio....xq me haces esto a mi.....- dice llorando-ryusaki-san jamas va a cambiara, solo soy su juguete....al q usa y quiere.... dios ayudame...- se levanto y s vistio, le dejo una nota en la cama y salio x la ventana.

nota

"ryusaki-san lamento haberme ido sin antes decirles q , agradesco q me hayan tratado con tanto respeto y hayan sido tan amables conmigo, me ire para siempre, a un lugar donde jamas me vean, ya estoy arta de q me pasen cosas malas, de q su hijo ryusaki solo me use como su juguete, el no va a cambiar , y aun asi lo amo,  
se q su hija , raki, es buena, muy ene el fondo de ese corazon hay amor y q pronto le pedira perdon a todos lo q lastimo pero, aunq ryusaki y raki sean malos y hagan cosas malas, yo tmb voy a extranarlos. espero q todos esten bien, yo no me drogo, si creen en lo q les dijo izumo creeanle....me ire para siempre.

akio  
hasta nunca"

..........

akio se fue llorando... estaba destrozada, miro un presipicio y penso en quitarse la vida, camino hacia atras yno quizo hacerlo, fue con yuko, a la casa de takumi, takumi abrio la puerta al ver a akio llorando se preocupo.

takumi akio...pasa algo?  
akio hola- dice llorando todavia- esta tu hijo?  
takumi yuko!  
yuko si papa? ...akio q paso!  
akio abraza a yuko- ryusaki....  
yuko q t hizo ryusaki... te lastimo?  
akio si.... me uso...puedo quedarme en tu casa unos dias?  
takumi claro akio, eres bienvenida a casa...  
akio se lo agradesco kakumi-san...  
yuko ven conmigo, necesitas descansar un poco- la llevo arriba.  
takumi q le habra hecho ryusaki a akio?.

...................

ryusaki estaba perdido en la arena....- demonios....donde rayos esta raki.......- siguio caminando pero cada vez daba mas vueltas en circulos.

**x otro lado raki tartaaba de safarse de los besos de gaara,pero con cada  
intento q ella intentaba el la alstimaba nmas de sus brazos y con mas brusquedad , para q ella se quedara quieta.**

raki no...sueltame! no voy a gemir tu nombre!  
gaara lo haras aunq para eso tenga q hacerte sufrir, me excita q digas mi nombre- dice mientras pasaba sus manos x la cintura de ella y las subia mas .  
raki eres un maldito degenerado sexual!!.  
gaara pues ahora veras lo q este degenerado sexual te va a hacer disfrutar tanto.

..........

nobu llevo a kira a la casa, ya q la casa donde ella vivia estaba un poco desordenada, camino grasias a las muletas q llevaba y q la ayudaban un poco.(), ya dentro de la casa ... mizuno ollo la voz de su madre en la casa y de inmediato corrio a abrazarla.

kira hola bebe, como esta mi dulce bebe  
mizuno no me digas bebe!  
kira para mi siempre seras mi bebe, mizuno  
nobu tu mama se quedara unas semanas ya q mama se francturo y lastimo la pierna  
kira pero voy a recuperarme amor, ok- le acarisia la cara a mizuno.  
mizuno ok n.n  
hitomi kira? q te paso linda?  
kira estoy bien, tuve un accidente, pero bien, tranquila n.n

...........

akio descansaba en la comoda cama de yuko, durmia placenteramente... el al verla dormida y tranquila, se sintio bien, y alfin podia estar serca de ella.

salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras , ahi vio a su padre , tomando con un baso de con hielos, hecho un poco de alcohol en le vaso y bebio....

takumi se quedo dormida?  
yuko si....al fin descanso  
takumi pobre akio, cuando la conosi era feliz, ahora sufre x amor...  
yukomaldito ryusaki! juro q me las pagara...  
takumi hijo, se q esto pasaria, se veia en la cara de ryusaki q se iba a almorzar a akio.  
yuko\ si! lo odio papa! siempre se sale con la suya.  
takumi calmate hijo, relajate.  
yuko como quieres q me tranquilize papa! ese hombre jamas lem importo la seguridad de las mujeres..solamen...  
takumi velo x el lado bueno, tendras a kio para q la consueles y ayudes, ademas, puedes enamorarla y savarle a ryusaki de de la cabeza  
yuko ....papa....  
takumi lose es una pesima idea  
yuko es una gran idea!  
takumi enserio? vaya.... quien lo diria.

.........

despues de variosa minutos q raki gritara tratando de q alguien entrara vy lo detuviera, el ya e habia quitado la blusa a ella, viendo ese hermoso cuerpo de ella, ella lo abofetea- no me mires con esa mirada de lujuria!!- el no dice nada y y pasa su lengua x el cuello de ella y baja al pecho de ella- te voy hacer gemir mi nombre- le sususrra en el oido a ella- a las buenas o a las malas.

raki jamas lo hare!  
gaara eso ya lo veremos  
raki no! basta! dentente....

...............

nobu trato de llamar al celular de raki, ella no contestaba ya q el celular gaara lo tiro al suelo mientras este sonaba, lo mando al buzon y el colgo.

nobu q estara haciendo raki?  
kira es tu novia? pues debe estar ocupada, llamala despues...  
nobusiemto q ella necesita mi ayuda  
kira oye, relajate, ella esta bien, nose, a lo mejor tu tengas razon  
nobu la buscare  
kira buscala despues si?  
nobu si, te tengo q cuidar yo a ti n.n  
kira te quiero mucho hermanito- lo abraza

hinata fue a visitar a mikoto , fue a su casa ye sta la recibio, en las ala ellas hablaban de cosas.

hinata como esta tu bebe mikoto?  
mikoto bien, ya quiero q nazca y tener lo en mis brazos  
hinata tu creiste q hiroshi seria un buen papa?  
mikoto creer? si, no muchoas hombres aceptan la paternidad hinata, yo tuve suerte, supongo.  
hinata sinceramente, creo q gaara seria un buen papa  
mikoto quieren un hijo?  
hinata el si...yo...nose  
mikoto el dia q tu estes lista para ser madre hinata te llevaras 7una sorpresa, cuando nacio rysuaki yo... no sabia q hacer, sin embargo, hiroshi acepto a rysuaki, lo tomo en sus brazos y le dijo hijo mio, te sere cinsera, cuando adoptamos a raki, sabiamos q seriamos buenos padres, tienes q confiar hinata m, en el, confia en el  
hinata ok, confiare en el.

...........

hotaru y yukiko se quedaron a descansar en un momento, mientras el le contaba como conocio a raki, ella le conto lo lo q kasumi le habia hecho a yukiko, hotaru ollo a yukiko, supongo q ambos habian sufrido mucho.

..............

se hizo de noche, ryusaki se quedo dormido en un lugar para protegerse de la tormenta de arena q habia en el desierto, practicamente se olvido de raki.

...........

las horas pasaban... aunq raki se esforzo en no gemir el nombre de gaara, aunq el dolor era insio[portable ella nunca lo dijo, al final, ella se quedo dormida- maldita sea!- maldijo gaara, el acarisio la cintura de ella x ensima de las sabanas y recordo la suave piel de ella , eso excito al shikaku mucho.

el telefono de raki sono, gaara solo se puso la ropa interior y el pantalon q siempre trae, tomo el celular q sonaba y se puso de pie lejos de raki para q no lo oyera, contesto.

nobu raki ...eres tu?  
gaara hola nobu, lamento q raki no te haya contestado pero... estaba ocupada  
nobu gaara? q haces con raki?  
gaarapues....hicimos el amor, creeme , lo disfruto tanto, acarisiar su piel.  
nobu donde esta raki!  
gaara esta dormida en la cama, cansada, muy cansada, creeme, se resistia pero al final paso lo q tenia q pasar.


	51. Chapter 51

Editar mensaje

Reporte este mensaje

Responder citando

**Re: en busca del amor: cap: 99- un golpe duela mas q palabras**

por **hinatahyuuga** » Jue Jun 18, 2009 21:28 pm

cap 99 en busca del amor- un golpe hiere mas q palabras

nobu se enojo tanto, abreto su mano con fuerza, imagino a gaara besando a raki, no dijo nada, solo se sintio muy desepcionado de ella, lo habia traicionado, le mintio, no sabia si pensar q esa inocente criatura cuando la conocio se convertiria en...

gaara bueno, debo irme, xq tengo a una bella mujer en mi cama, te veo luego "amigo", adios.- cuelga

faltaba poco para las 3 am., nobu se puso triste y fue a la cosina y saco una botella de wodka y un vaso, bebio un poco y derramo una lagrima- xq dios... xq ella me traiciono? yo la amo y ella... me mintio- se sento en la sala esperandola.

..............

en casa de hiroshi la mayoria ya estaban dormidos, ryusaki dormia agusto en la cama, izumo dormia en sus brazos.

.............

naomi desperto un momento, volteo a su lado y vio la fotografia de su mama(la q la crio), sonrio algo triste- ayy mama si supieras lo q pasa aqui...me dirias q me fuera contigo n.n, esprto q raki me acepte.- besa la ftografia y se duerme de nuevo.

..............

mikoto se levanto, fue al bano y se lavo las manos, se miro al espero y se acarisio el vientre- bueno bebe, solo espero q ...tu no me odies- recordo cuando ella y hiroshi fueron a adoptar a raki, cuando solo era una dulce bebe.

flasback

la pareja fue a un lughar donde habia bebe para adoptar, una mujer los recibio y les exlico todo sobre los trasmites y paleles, despues de horas de platica y de llenar infrmacion.

la mujer los llevo pasra fueran a ver a todos los bebes q habia ahi, despues de una larga hora de ver a los bebes , ambos ven a una hermosa criatura aislada de todos los bebes(era raki n.n)

la mujer vio q hiroshi y mikoto veian a raki, sonrio y cargo a la bebe- se llama raki- mikoto carga ala bebe, se le quedo viendo a los ojos, ella tmb la veia, mikoto sonrio.

mikoto es hermosa.... me encanta la mirada q tiene, hola raki?  
hiroshi linda, segura ?  
mikoto mirala hiroshi, la quiero, apuesto q a rysuaki le encantara tenerla de hermanita.

fin del flasback.

raki desperto, al despertar se acuerda de lo q habia hech9o con gaara....- ohh dios mio!- se levanta rapidamente, se cubre con la sabana y busca su ropa- donde esta mi ropa!

encuentra su ropa y se la pone, se arregla un poco y ya lista , olvida su celular- donde esta mi celular?- busca debajo de la cama y en todas partes y no lo ve.

gaara buscabas esto?- lanza el celular a la cama  
raki q hiciste?- toma el celular  
gaara nobu llamo y le dije lo q paso  
raki q!! como pudis...  
gaara no te enojes, solo le dije q hicimos el amor y q estuviste increible  
raki ..... no...  
gaara ya debo irme, vete, antes de q alguien te vea  
raki decuida, me ire.

.........

minutos despues, raki se va, como ryusaki ya estaba en la casa durmiendo, raki entro a la casa de nobu, cuando entro no vio a nadie, ollo un ruido en la sala y volteo y vio a nobu sentado, con un vaso de alcohol esperandola.

nobu me alegro q te hayas divertido con gaara...  
raki nobu....dejame explicarte...  
nobu explicarme q?  
raki yoo....

nobu espero a q raki le respondiera, pero ella no dijo nada, el se enojo y la tomo del brazo bruscamente- crees q soy idiota!, acaso estuve contigo x semanas solo para q evadieras tus problemas, te amo!, pero no se como puedo amarte, simni quiera pides perdon!- le dice enojado, raki tenia miedo, miedo de q el la golpeara- nobu....me lastimas- se safo del agarre q la lastimaba pero cuando se solto el la tomo de ambos brazos y la sarandeo.- dime, quw es lo q quieres de mi!!!?.

raki tu aprecio..tu amor  
nobu COMO QUIERES Q TE DE MI APRECIO Y AMOR SI NI SIQUIERA TU HACES NADA!!  
raki te amo  
nobu raki... a veces pienso q jamas fuiste buena, siempre fuiste mala, ocultando esa bondas en los oscuro  
raki detente x favor...- decia a punto de llorar  
nobu no , no me detendre hasta q me digas q tienes!

flasback.

raki tio...me lastimas....- decia raki llorando  
kazuo nadie te quiere!! solamente te usaran...  
raki es men...es mentira...  
kazuo asi? cuando pidas perdon todos ,....todos te miraran como una cosa rara, te humillaran! toda tu vida... sera una mentira, cuando te enamores te usaran como un objeto sexual.  
raki no..x favor, detente, no puedo mas...  
kazuo nadie te amara, mas q yo, - le acarisia el rostro a raki- te deseo tanto, - intento besar a raki.  
raki lo abofetea.  
kazuo maldita!- la bofetea , pero mas fuerte- escuchame, cada dia de tu vida, solo seras mia, nole diras a nadie, en 2 dias, vas a sentir lo q es ser una mujer, te hare sentir como una...entendiste?.  
raki s...si...- dice llorando.  
kazuo eso es...q buena eres, sigue asi

...........

nobu respondeme!

raki miro a nobu, y no dejo de llorar, se acordo de las palabras de kazuo y sintio q no era nada, no confiaba en el- tiene razon, no merezco nada....no te merezco.

nobu q?  
raki no merezco ...tu amor , nobu, no merezco nada.

kira estaba en la orilla dede las escaleras de arriba, escondida y oyendo todo, se entristecio al ver como nobu la trataba.

raki perdoname... no debi enamorarme de ti, debi morirme, xq no me mate antes....  
nobu raki? estas bien?  
raki si...- miro a nobu y le acarisio la cara- soy una tonta.

ella se va corriendo a cuakquier habitacion y se encierra ahi., se pone a llorar .

kira nobu! q hiciste!  
nobu kira?  
kira asi quieres q ella te ame, me desepcionaste...

**raki lloraba en aquella habitacion en la cual se sencerro, se sientio como cuando tenia 14, sola y miserable , ella creia q nobu la ayudaria, la habia hecho una promesa, pero el la rompio con la forma q la trato a ella.**

rompio algo y tomo un vidrio, queria matarse , sentia q queria morir pero, apreto el vidio con su mano, se sentia enojada, todos los hombres eran iguales... ya no confiaba en nadie.

vio sangre correr x su brazo, no sentia dolor alguno, solo ira y el deseo de venganza, cerro los ojos y sintio frio, miro su brazo y el vidio se habia congelado tmb su sangre.

raki me vengare nobu kenta, te hare pagar...esto, deseas un hijo? lo tendras pero no contigo, ni a tu lado.- sonriio feliz.

...................

gaara estaba en la ventana, viendo la luna, sintiendo la brisa del aire x su rostro, cerro los ojos y recordo a raki- ayy raki, eres...dificil de olvidar.

alguien toca la puerta, gaara no le dio importancia y lo ignoro, era kankurou, sintio un perfume muy fuerte.

kankurou q es ese olor?  
gaara es de ella- dice sin voltear  
kankurou raki? o hinata?  
gaara adivina  
kankurou es de raki, ella estuvo aqui! gaara!  
gaara no le diras a nadie  
kankurou claro q lo hare! le dire a hinata!

antes de q kankurou volteara para irse, gaara lo toma del cuello y lo golpea contra la pared- ella no sabra nada, hinata y yo estamos planeando tener un hijo asi q no lo arruines, te matare si lo haces.

kankuruo s..sueltame- casi ahogandose

.................

al dia siguiente, temprano, se veia hermoso el paisaje, hiroshi se levanto y salio de la habitacion, al pasar x la habitacion de raki , vio la puerta abierta y entro.

ollo la llave abierta de la regadera, alguien estaba en el baño, toco la puerta para q alguien le respondiera.-  
raki! eres tu hija?!

raki estaba tan relajada en la tina de baño, q no ollo nada, oyo una voz mas alta- no molesten!- grita enojada

hiroshi raki eres tu?  
raki si! ahora vete, necesito estar sola.  
hiroshi- ok hija, si necesitas algo me hablas.

hiroshi emosionado fue con mikoto y le dijo la noticia , mikoto se puso feliz, su hija habia vuelto a casa,aunq no comprendia q hacia en la casa [pero igual se puso feliz.

.........

taro camino pensativo vio a naomi (creyo q era raki, recuerden q son muy identicas) se impresiono al verla, corrio para acercarsea ella

taro raki! espera!  
naomi disculpa? soy naomi , no raki- se rie grasiosamente  
taro lo siento naomi, crei q eras raki.  
naomi descuida, ya debo irme  
taro ok, cuidate  
naomi tu tambien n.n- se va

............

marisha se vistio y arreglo, necesitaba hablar con ryusaki sobre roku, el hijo de ambos, para ella era duro hablar con el nuevamente, pero tenia q hacerlo.

................

rysuaki fue a buscar a akio x toda la casa, pero no la encontro, asi q fue a la habitadicon en la q ella dormia y no vio nada, vio la ventana abierta y vio una nota en el suelo.

cuadno el leeyo la nota se impacto, se fue....para siempre, de einmediato fue a buscar a su madre para decirle la noticia.

le dio la nota a mikoto y ella se preocupo x akio- hjo dios mio! - se preocupo x akio, sabia q aun no estaba lista para irse asi...

mikoto no sabes donde puede estar hijo?  
ryusaki no mama, ni siquiera me dicuenta de q ella no estaba.  
mikoto estoy preocupad x ella,

hotaru y yukiko venian caminando ya directo hacia la csa de hiroshi, taro reconocio a hotaru de pronto.

taro hotaru!  
hotaru hola taro? como estas?  
yukiko ustedes dos se conocian?  
taru bueno....  
hotaru es una larga historia, el me traiciono, x su culpa ella murio.  
taro es tu culpa, no debiste dejarla sola  
yukiko calmense chicos, quien murio?  
hotaru una niña de 12 años a la q sus padres antes de morir nos dijo q la cuidaramos y protegieramos, ella murio, x culpa de el.  
taro disculpa? x culpa mia!  
yukiko detenganse ya! - trata de detenerlos.

..............

raki salio de darse un refrescante baño, , despues de varios minutos de arreglarse, alguien toco su puerta, mikoto entro muy amablemente.

mikoto hola hija.  
raki q haces aqui?  
mikoto vine a darte un regalo x tus 18 años  
raki ....  
mikoto toma- le deja una cajita en el peinador- perdon x haberte ignorado amor, cuando eras niña.

raki abre la caja y vio un hermoso brazalete de oro- es lindo..- dice ella mirandolo- grasias x el regalo mikoto.

mikoto me perdonas?  
raki no lo se, no me siento de animo.  
mikoto tu y nobu terminaron?  
raki se podria decir q si, pero muy pronto... el tendra su merecido.


	52. Chapter 52

**En casa de nobu , mizuno y fue a buicar a nobu, no lo encontro en su habitacion y fue a buscarlo abajo, ve a su mama desayunando.**

kira hola hija n,n,  
mizuno sabes donde esta mi tio?  
kira fue a tomar aire amor.  
mizuno olle donde esta raki? no la encuentro.  
kira ella...  
nobu hola princesa, como dormiste?  
mizuno bien...donde esta raki tio? no la encuentro.  
nobu ella se fue a su casa , ya terminamos  
mizuno pero ella meprometio q jamas se iria- empieza a llorar.  
nobu pues ella rompio la promesa, no es mi culpa q se haya ido  
mizuno quiero ir con ella!!  
nobu no!  
kira nobu... no le grites.  
mizuno te odio!! ojala te hubieras muerto!!- se va llorando a su habitacion.  
nobu ..... u.u  
kira no se q te pasa nobu! - se pone de pie consus muletas y se va de ahi

nobu se entristecio y le dio coraje q mizuno apreciara mas a raki q a el, le dio un golpe a la mesa con coraje- xq todo e mundo esta tan enojado conmigo! q hice mal!

tamiko q paso ayer , wn la noche?  
nobu ... raki me engaño! me mintiio, estaba con otro hombre!  
tamiko .... q?

......................................

raki se arreglo, y vistio , se vendo la herida y no comio xq tenia prisa, salio de la csa y ya afuera ve a taro a lo lejos , a una señora y a...hotaru?

raki hotaru!  
hotaru voltea a verla y la saluda de lejos

el se acerca a ella, noi estaba tan lejos, ella no podia creer , estaba vivo, no muerto.

hotaru hola  
raki lo abraza con fuerza- estas vivo!..estas vivo  
hotaru- logre salir ileso, te extrañen tanto.- le acarisia la espalda

mientrsa taro se moria de celos al ver copmo el; se acercaba ala mujer q el amaba, yukiko le tomo dela mano y le nego con la cara.

taro tu lo sabias?  
yukiko si n.n, no se ven lindos  
taro solo espero q x su culpa raki no tenga un accidente  
yukiko estara bien, es un buen chico., q hace ella aqui, crei q ella estaba con nobu, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
taro pasa algo?  
yukiko creo q nobu cambio algo, esto no iba a pasar, no los interumpas o raki se va a artar de ti.

..............  
akio se desperto y bajo , vio a takumi y yuko desayunando, ella se sento en la silla.

yuko tienes hambre?  
akio si...  
takumi yuzuki, pues servirle a akio  
yuzuki si señor n.n.- le sirve en el plato a akio.  
akio grasias- empieza a comer.  
yuko akio, en la noche te invito a comer,q dices?  
akio yo...no lo se.  
takumi no es bueno q estes en csa sola, anda, sal a divertirte.  
akio ok, ir e contigo n.n  
yuzuki señor? lo llaman x telefono  
takumi se pone de pie- grasias yuzuki, chicos orita vuelvo.

yuko pone su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrie, akio da ua sonrtisa timida, y tmb sonrie.

...............

mizuno estaba llorando en su habitacion, kira entra y se sienta a un lado de su hija y trata de convencerla de q noodie a nobu, - linda, cuando 2 personas se aman, y despues de un tiempo dejan de amarse, es normal q terminen y se vayan cada quien x su lado y hagan su vida.

mizuno me puedes llevar mañana con raki?  
kira si hija, te llevare, pero no le digas a nobu.  
mizuno si, mama?  
kira q pasa hija?  
mizuno cmo era mi papa?  
kira tu papa murio hija, x eso no quice decirte nada de el, cuando tu naciste ...el murio.- le miente.  
mizuno ...grasias x decirme, queria conocerlo,pero no importa u.u

..............

mientrasa raki y hotaru iban caminando como amigos,ella lo tomo del brazo apoyandose en el hombro de el.

hotaru como te ha ido?  
raki mal, pero descuida, tengo planes muy malos  
hotaru malos? q?  
raki no te lo puedo decir, es secreto.  
hotau tuviste problemas con nobu?  
raki si...terminamos.  
hotaru tienes un moreton en el brazo....  
raki eso, fue gaara.  
hotaru te lastimo?- se preoocupa  
raki si... pero descuida al final valio la pena  
hotaru tienes el sello de el, vdd?  
raki si... pero ...es malo vdd?  
hotaru no y si a la vez, pero se quita haciendo el amor con alguien q tiene el geass, asi q tienes suerte de q tehaya encontrado n.n  
raki no me estas mintiendo, vdd?  
hotaru eres la unica q me ha tratado como ser humano- le acaisia el rostro a ella con ternura.  
raki y tu el unico q no me juzga x lo q soy.

ella le quita la mascara a el, el no se lo impide y deja q ella lo haga, ella lo besa y el deja q ella lo bese, la toma de la cintura y el beso de hacemas apasionado.

**marisha llego a la casa de los kouga y a lo lejos vio a ryusaki paseando con izumo, ignorando a izumo, le habla y se dirige a ryusaki.**

marisha hola ryusaki.  
ryusaki marisha? cuanto tiempo sin verte, como estas?  
marisha bien, puedo hablar contigo en privado?  
ryusaki claro, izumo, orita vuelvo- se va con marisha  
izumo espero q no heche a perder mis planes.

ambos se fuerona un lugar mas privado en donde hablar.

ryusaki como esta nuestro hijo?  
marisha bien, esta con sus papas adoptivos, yo solo lo cuido.  
ryusaki olle hace tiempo q queria hablar contigo, queria pedirte permiso para q roku se quede en mi casa unos dias, con mis padres, q conviva con familia.  
marisha me parece bien n.n, mañana de lo traigo, cuidalo bien.  
ryusaki si, de eso no lo dudes n.n

..................

mikoto y hiroshi hablaron de akio, ella estaba muyn preocupada x ella, tenia miedo de q algo le pasara, ya q ella no estaba bien emosionalmente.

hiroshi linda, ella estara bien, sabe cuidarse, a lo mejor encontro ayuda...aunq tengo mis dudas.  
mikoto dudas?  
hiroshi si , creo q izumo y akio se enamoraron de ryusaki y pues, akio no lo soporto , una rivalidad.  
mikoto xaun asi sigo preocupada.  
hiroshi ya volvera linda, volvera, deja q piense en lo q ha hecho, a lo mejor , esta insegura., cambiando de tema, como te fue con raki?  
mikoto creo q ella no confia en mi amor, nose, es como , como si no me quisiera como madre.  
hiroshi no debi trabajar tanto asi te hubiera ayudado con ella y ella te quisiera.  
mikoto- no es tu culpa hiroshi, le puse demasiada atencion a ryusaki de bebe y ignore a raki, soy mala madre  
hiroshi la abraza- tranquila, todo estara bien., hoy le aremos su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
mikoto encerio? pero en familia, no invites a tumadre, raki no le agrada.  
hiroshi solo seremos, tu, yo, el bebe, y ryusaki e izumo, la famila, q dices?  
mikoto ok n.n

con katara, raki le llamoa katara x celular aahi le dijieropn q el estaba en un hospital psiquiatrico ayudando voluntariamente, ella fue a ese hospital y ellaa fue a donde el estaba atendiendo., hotaru espero afuera de la habitacion.

katara raki n.n, hola , q haces x aqui?  
raki vine a verlo, no sabia adonde ir.  
katara paso algo q algo q quieras contarme  
raki es nobu, creo lo perdi para siempre u.u, quiero vengarme de el pero a la vez no quiero.  
katara q paso? discutieron? terminaron?  
raki discutimos y terminamos, tenia ganas de matar a nobu, soy una asesina.  
katara no! no eres una asesina hija.  
raki me gusta cuando me dice hija, me hace sentir en casa.  
katara cuantame, espero q no hayas visto a gaara  
raki deacuerdo lo hize  
katara o.o q!

raki le cuenta lo de gaara y nobu y le dice lo de su intento de matarse, el se puso muy triste al verla asi, tenia gans de abrazarla y decirle q el era su padre, el hombre q x tantos años busco a su hija y sin saberlo la tuvo frente a sus ojos todoe l tiempo.

katara haz tenido pesadillas, cuando volviste a tu casa?  
raki si, tuve 2 pesadillas, soñe co kazuo, , no pude dormir en toda la noche, me tuve q dar un baño para relajarme.  
katara q soñaste?  
raki q lo mataba  
katara como pensabas vengarte de nobu?  
raki- cuando hize el amor con nobu, le pregunte q si queria tener un hijo...el me dijo q no, peroo yo lei sus y dijo q si, el desea un hijo, yo lo se...y  
katara te has vuelto loca? un hijo de ese bastardo! lo unico q tendra es...una demanda muy fuerte q lo dejara casi en la ruina economica.  
raki ....  
katara no te sientas mal, he metido a hombres como el en la carsel, nobu tendra su meresido y sabes q mas?  
raki q?  
katara hare q nobu se lamente de haberte conocido, lo hare sufrir raki, x ti lo are xq no me gusta verte llorar x la culpa de los hombres q no sabes como tratarte.  
raki grasias!!- lo abraza muy feliz y contenta- q bien!, se lo agradesco!.

....................

ella no sabia la sorpresa q tenia preparada al llegar a la casa, sus padres, le prepararon una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, ya q ese dia ella cumplia 18, ya era mayor de edad.

entrata ala casa y se esiente muy eliz, al ver a ryusaki, izumo, mikoto, hiroshi,naomi( creo q olvide a alguien mas....) en fin, la fiesta estuvo genial y divertida, ella se divertio mucho, se sintio mas comoda en su familia, hotaru se fue a la habitacion de raki , no le gustaba convivir con la gente, se quedo observando las cosas de la habitacion.

despues de 4 largas horas,ya de noche, ya toda cansada, fue a la habitacion y no se dio cuenta q hotaru estaba ahi, se quito la blusa, fue a buscar una blusa con la cual dormir comoda, en el espejo ve a alguien detras de ella, a lo lejos.

raki-se asusta y se cubre- q haces aqui!  
hotaru perdon  
raki no te preocupes, es la primera vez q vez a una mujer semidesnuda o q?  
hotaru si, nunca he estado con ninguna mujer  
raki osea q nunca...

se acerca a el y lo besa, el la toma de la cintura cooorespondiendo al beso de ella, intensifica mas el beso, .

..................

akio y yuko fueron a cenar, se sintieron bien, ella se sintio comoda y yuko ;la hizo reir mucho, le dio un poco de alegria a la vida de ella.

................

el no tenia camisa puesta, estaba sobre ella besando el cuello blanco y delicado de raki, los ojos de el se pusieron rojos y la miro a los ojos y ella mb lo miro, respiro agitadamente mientras ella se quitaba la blusa mostrando sus encantos, el se estremesio al verla, ella sonrio y lo volvio a besar.

le acarisio las piernas, pero algo le estorbo, la falda q ella traia, le bajo la falda despacio para admirar ese bello cuerpo, hsata se le olvido a ella lo cansada q estaba, era una descarga de adrenalina x su cuerpo q no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los besos de el x su cuerpo y esas inexpertas pero increibles carisias.

.............

despues de 2 horas de q akio y yuko fueron a cenar, ella llego a la casa junto con yuko casi riendose, el se sintio muy feliz al verla contenta, estaba dando un buen paso, pero tenia q ser paciente.


	53. Chapter 53

**izumo llego a la habitacion de ryuusaki en kla q ambos dormian, ryusaki le dijo q queria hablar con ella , se sienta al lado de el, para q hablaran.**

..............

gaara y hinata se van a su habitacion a dormir, ya en la cama , el no pudo evitar besar los brazos de ella, ella solo se rie, ya q le daba cosquillas los besos de gaara.

el ignoro la risa y la besa en los labios,, a los cuales ella respondio, se besaron apacionadamente, se amaban y eso era lo unico q importaba.

////////////

raki y hotaru se estaban besando en la cama, el la desvestia mientras hacia los besos mas apasionados, acarisio la espalda de ella, arebatandole leves gemidos, a ella.

beso cada parte del cuerpo de ella, disfrutando cada momento q pasaba con ella, no importaba q pasaba ya q no eran mas q "amigos"

...............

izumo se enojo con ryusaki al oir las palabras q no queria escuchar, su plan sse vino abajo , abofeteo a ryusaki y salio de la habitacion , no sin antes decir la verdad.

izumo sabes q?...

izxumo le cuenta toda la verdad a ryusaki, lo de los accidentess y todo, absolutamente todo, antes de irse y desaparecer le dice- te matare, aunq sea lo ultimo q haga- diciendo esto desaparecio ryusaki se quedo en chock, nos abia como reaccionar.

ella se va al bosque...busca la casa de sugimoto y le grita fuera de la casa- sugimoto!!!! sal idiota!- el salio con cara de molestia, la dejo pasar a la casa y ella le explico todo.

...................\

roku se desperto y se puso a llorar, ryusaki fue ala habtacion ya q su hijo lloraba y vio a mikoto, aun lado de el, ttratando de calmarlo.

mikoto no deverias estar cuidando a tyyu hijo?  
ryusaki lose mama, perdon.  
mikoto no tienes xq hacerllo, yo te voy a ayudar a ser un buen papa.

//////////////

al dia siguiente hinata des[perto y no vio a gaara en la cama, se levanto y se puso la pijama y fue abajo, vio a kankurou en la mesa sentado en la silla, lo vio muy pensativo.

hinata hola kankurou n.n  
kankurou raki estuvo aqui  
hinata q?  
kankurou gaara estuvo con raki antes de q tu llegaras  
hinata- .... es mentira, vdd?  
kankurou no es mentira, preguntale y veras como te oculta la verdad, no soportaba guardarmelo, asi q te lo digo de una vez , ya me voy, me ire unos dias, para q gaara no me mate vivo., cuidate...- se va  
gaara ya despertaste?

hinata como pudiste!  
gaara a q te refieres?  
hinata xq mi hicisteesto a mi! como pudiste haberte acostado con ella de nuevo! y amenazado a kankurou para q no me dijiera.  
gaara ....  
hinata - lo abofetea- .... te amo- se va llorando  
gaara creo q matare a alguien... llamado kankurou....

.................

izumo, sugimoto y kasumi, se reunieron y hay hablaron de lo q tenian q hacer ya q el plan se les habia venido abajo.

kasumi, decidio q izumo se quedara uhos dias con el, les dijo a ambos q el le haria una visita a nobu y le diria la verdad de una vez x todas, le dijo a sugimoto q estuviera vigilando a ryusaki, y roku.

...................

raki desperto y vio a hotaru q se estaba vistiendo, el vio q la habia despertado y se disculpo- lo siento....te desperte?

raki no, salimos a pasear?  
hotaru claro n.n, te mostrare un lindo lugar q te a encantar.  
raki tu crees q lo de anoche haya funcionado?  
hotaruno lo se, sera mejor averiguarlo si vas al ginecologo par q te revise.  
raki ok, eso hare n.n

...........

nobu se reunio en una junta con katara yayoj para discutir una propuesta adecuada para q katara no perjudicara la imagen y la vida de nobu frente la gente.

nobu donde esta raki?  
katara q bueno q te acuerdes de ella!- dice sarcastico.  
nagato(abogado de nobu) bueno, queremos hacer un trato sin perjudicar la imagen de nobu kenta  
yahiko(abodago de katara) bueno, mi clente, katara yayoj, cree q el señor kenta puede pasar 5 meses en prision, al menos q nobu kenta acepte q cometio un error y pida perdon a raki kouga x los los daños q le hizo.  
nobu perdon! ella me hizo daño a mi! no yo a ella.  
nagato nobu, controla tu ira, estas empeorando la situacion.  
nobu ok!  
katara veo q tienes problemas para controlar tu ira....tmb tienes antecedentes criminales nobu, x culpa de tu ira,  
nobu q....  
katara tu padre te saco de tus apuros, q suerte tienes, mis padres murieron cuando cumpli los 18, creeme, q suerte tienes.  
yahiko queremos 10 millones de dolares, y el perdon de nobu kenta a raki, y q controles tu ira, o si no iras 5 meses a prision, tal vez mas.  
nobu 10 millones!  
nagato nobu, piensalo, a tu padre no le hubiera gustado esta situacion.  
nobu dejame pensar un minuto...

....................

akio va atras de la casa y ve una gran alberca..... ve a a yuko dentro del agua, el saco la cabeza y ve a akio- hola akio n.n, entra al agua, hace calor- akio sonrie apenada.

yuko vamos! si quieres entra con ropa, no importa.  
akio .... nose  
takumi hazlo, ve diviertete.  
akio grasias !

..................................

raki fue al ginecologo, hotaru la espero afuera del cuarto. fue a comer algo en la cafeteria, tenia hambre.

una media hora despues, de q la revisara, se vistio y se sento esperando q el le dijiera algo.

dr. tetsute tengo una mala noticia y grave  
raki q?!  
dr. tetsu no, despreocupate, sanaras en menos de una semana, calmate si  
raki ok n.n, digame...ya...  
dr tetsu pues....

** bueno....tienes una herida q esta sangrando, es muy grave si no guardas reposo unos dias, podrias desangrarte y haber consecuencias, te recomendare unas pastillas...  
raki no es muy grave?  
dr. tetsu- no, solo reposa 4 o 5 dias y no hagas nada con esfuerzo, las pastillas te calmaran el dolor, te recomendare algo, no tengas nada de relaciones , te vas a lastimar.  
raki no estoy embarazada?  
no, al parecer tu cuerpo no quiere ceder. n.n, pero tranquila, primero piensa en tu salud, luego tendras tiempo.  
raki grasias n.n, le dira a katara?  
claro, el me dijo q cualquier cosa q te pasara se lo dijiera.**

raki sale del consulltorio y busca a hotaru, lo ve platicando con una empleada de ahi, se acerca ahi - hotaru vamonos, estoy cansada- dice ella mirandolo a el.

hotaru estas bien?  
raki te platico en el camino, tengo q comprar unas pastillas y algo mas y estoy muy cansada.  
hotaru ok, adios- se despide  
nami- adios hotaru n.n- de despide la chica.

........

nobu , katara y los abogados se pusieron de acuerdo y nobu acepto el trato q le ofrecio katara.

katara q bueno q aceptaste ...  
nobu solo espero q estes satisfecho yayoj, xq espero q sea la ultima vez q te vea.

raki llego a la casa , hotaru la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitacion , el salio un momento para q ella se cambiara, se acosto en la cama y se tomo 1 pastilla y el entro y simplemente sonrio con esa sonrisa amable.

hotaru te sientes mejor?  
raki si n.n, grasias.

alguien toco la puerta, mizuno entra a la habitacion y ve va sobre raki abrazandola- raki! volviste!- dice feliz

raki tragiste ropa para la noche?- le pregunta a mizuno  
mizuno si!! n////n  
raki q bien, te vas a divertir mucho  
hotaru\ estaras bien en la noche?  
raki si hotaru, no me pondre de pie.

x otro lado akio y yuko estaban en el agua de la alberca gigante q takumi tenia en su casa, akio se reia mientras mojaba a yuko.

takumi solo se rie al ver a su hijo divertiendose y ver a akio distrayendose de sus problemas y disfrutando de la vida/

..............

gaara estaba furioso y fue a buscar a kankurou x toda la casa, lo busco en su habitacion pero no lo encontro, si lo encontraba el mismo lo mataria y haria sufrir x lo q le hizo pasar!.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,\

hotaru se sintio muy mal x lo q le habia pasado a ella,ella lo tomo de la mano y le dijo q no pasaba nada q el no tenia la culpa de lo q le habia pasado a ella.

despues de una platica ella le conto lo q habia pasado cuando ella tenia 14 años, el la comprendio y la abrazo.

hotaru ok, solo espero q nada malo q te pase.  
raki estare bien... se cuidarme sola.

...............

despues de 2 horas gaara rencontro a kankurou, se dirigio a el y lo golpeo en el rostro, kankurou cayo al suelo limpandose la sangre del labio, gaara nisiquiera le dio tiempo para respirar y lo tomo del cuello.

lo golpeo contra la pared varias veces, presiono su cuello casi hasta matarlo. una empleada q trabajaba ahi busco de inmediato a hinata para q detuviera esa pelea, antes de q los dos se mataran.

hinata fue corriendo al lugar donde se estaban golpeando y matando los dos, se asusto mucho al ver casi a kankurou sangrando x la boca , vio la mirada de gaara...fria como el viento.

les gritaba para q se detuvieran, ambos miraron a hinata,gaara solto a kankurou y este estaba tan devil q casi ni respiraba, ella fue a auxuiliar a kankurou , su pulso estaba muy debil .

hinata se enojo con el, como se atrevia a golpear a su hermano mayor de esa forma tan brutal, casi lo mataba.... ella lo abofeteo 3 veces en cada mejilla, gaara se quedo impresionado al ver como ella lo abofeteo a el.

empelada- kankurou-sama!! - fue a ver a kankurou  
hinata x favor busca un medico, rapido, esta muy debil.

................

en la noche, raki y mizuno pasaron una piyama de chicas muy divertida, rieron y se divertieron mucho.

.................

hotaru estaba afuera de ahi, fuera de la casa, katara vio a hotaru afuera y se sento aun la do de el.

katara parece q raki te echo de la casa  
hotaru no me hecho, esta en una piyama de ''chicas'', asi me me echo del cuarto.  
katara si, ella siempre fue asi.  
hotaru q estas haciendo?  
katara pues... fui a ver al abogado para lo de nobu, asi q el acepto el trato y... pues... la venganza de raki esta completada.  
hotaru me alegro.  
katara kasumi desaparecio misteriosamente, sabes donde esta?  
hotaru no lo se, pero ha de estar muy escondido para q nadie lo encuentre, descuida, lo matare si lo encuentro.


	54. Chapter 54

**hinata estaba empacando para irse ya de ahi, no iba a perdonar a gaara aunq este se humillara hasta morir, no iba a cometer ese error de nuevo.**

gaara- no te vayas!  
hinata- lo lamento, pero, debo irme, como pudiste haberme hecho esto!- dice enojada- me mentiste! amenazas a tu hermano! q mas vas a hacer! matarme?!  
gaara dame una tercera oportunidad! te juro q no lo vuelvo a hacer!- se pone de rodillas  
hinata .....estarias dispuesto a hacer lo q quieras?...lo q sea?  
gaara si...

hinata se puso a pensar en q forma podria castigar a gaara, penso en raki en ese momento... sonrio feliz y se puso a pensar.... como traer a raki para q diga todo?...

hinata deacuerdo .... n.n....quiero q vayas con raki y la traigas y q ambos me digan... lo q paso... cada cosa...q encuentre anormal en la declaracion de ambos sera un paso al divorcio gaara.... te juro q jamas tendras un hijo si eso llega a pasar...

akio y yuko iban caminando x el camino de flores q tenia takumi.... ambos iban platicando muy agusto, en ese momento akio tenia un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia el, no sabia q era...pero sabia q no era normal.

frente a ellos estaba un pasillo con agua tirada ninguno de los 2 se fijaron y akio piso x accidente y resbalo, yuko la tomo del brazo para q no se cayera al suelo, ella se sonrojo cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, iban a darse un beso pero ella evadio ese beso y bajo la mirada.

yuko cuidado, el piso suele estar mojado  
akio grasias.....u////u, yuko-san  
yuko de nada n.n

ryusaki agarro valor y fue a la casa de marisha, estaba a unos pocos metros de el asi, q camno y toco la puerta, la hermana de ella abrio la puerta- tu?....q haces aqui?- dijo la hermana de esta.

ryusaki- puedo hablar con marisha?

ella lo dejo pasar....fue a la cosina y vio a marisha comiendo algo de cenar, marisha no se dio cuenta de q el estaba ahi, muy cerca de ella cuando se dio vuelta vio la cara de ryusaki asomandose .

marisha q haces aqui? ....roku esta bien?  
ryusaki esta bien...solo vine a hablar contigo.  
marisha de q quieres hablar?  
ryusakibueno....he pensado en lo q hubiera pasado si no hubieras dado en adopcion a nuestro hijo.  
marisha eso es el pasado...ya no importa.  
ryusaki si importa marisha, quiero q me des otra oportunidad, te juro q hare lo q sea!  
marisha ok...si quieres ganarte mi confianza y ser un buen ejemplo para nuestro hijo...tienes q, dejar de ver a mujeres durante 5 meses, nada de mujeres ok?, conseguiiras un buen empleo, ya estas muy grandesito para vivir con tus papas, y q me lleves a cenar.

en la casa de los kenta... todo era felicidad, claro, nobu era el unico estressado y amargado x la situacion en la q se habia metido, kira fue a dormir temprano a su hija, le conto lo q habia hecho con raki, fue una piyamada divertida y llena de juegos., le conto un cuento y mizuno se durmio, kira salio de la habitacion y se fue a hacer unas cosas.

....................

al dia siguiente gaara estaba dispuesot a volver a conseguir el perdon se su amada hinata, fue ala casa de hiroshi, toco la puerta....

hiroshi lo hizo pasar y el paso, le dijo a lo q venia y el le dio permiso para q pasara a la habitacion de su hija.

gaara entro a la habitacion y vio a raki profundamente dormida... se sento a su lado pensando en como traerla con hinata.

ella se desperto ya q sintio q alguien estaba asu lado , abrio los ojos y creeyo q habia tenido una pesadilla, vio a gaara y este solo la miro.- ahhh!!!!- grita asustada.

hiroshi solo ignoro el grito, sabia en el problema en q se habia metido su hija y tenia ella q solucionarlo sola, hotaru se asuato x el grito de ella y fue de inmediato a la habitacion de ella, al habrirla vio a gaara ahi.

gaara ni siquierea te he hecho nada....  
raki hotaru!!! ayudame!  
hitaru gaara....puedes alejarte de ella?  
gaara se quita de a hi.  
raki q quiers!  
gaara hacer las pases y me q hagas un favor  
hotaru q clase de favor?  
gaara q salves mi matrimonio, mejor dicho, el matrimonio q tu....arruinaste  
raki disculpa! en primer lugar tu....  
gaara- la interrumpe-solo necesito q hables con ella y q ambos digamos lo q paso anoche  
raki que? q abusaste de mi?  
gaara no exactamente....mientele  
raki no lo hare! le dire q tu me obligaste a tener relaciones contigo!  
gaara x favor, hare lo q sea, pero tienes q hacer q ella vuelva conmigo  
raki lo pensare....  
hotaru ahora vete, ella tiene q reposar.  
gaara ok.... hinata vendra otro dia, en la noche hablamos.- desaparece...

....................

kasumi fue a una casa muy linda, humilde y hermosa a la vez..... toco la pueta , unq amujer de unos 40, abrio la puerta, una mujer llamada....umiko., ella se quedo en chock al ver a ese hombre quizo cerrar la puerta pero el abento la purta bruscamente y tiro a la mujer al suelo, ella intento levantarse pero el la tomo del cabello.

acerco su boca al oido de ella y le dijo- hola umiko... como estas?- ella se asuato y trato dwe safarse pero el la abofeteo y la tiro al sofar, se puso frente a ella para acorralarla.

umiko- qq.....que....que quieres!!- dice asustada  
kasumi- quiero a mi hijo, donde esta?  
umiko-...el....murio.....  
kasumi- mientes....  
umiko esta muerto! murio al nacer!  
kasumi- pruebame q esta muerto, papeles, etc.  
umiko- ......

flasback.

un llanto de un bebe lloraba, la mujer estaba cansada, acababa de dar a luz a un varon, en su casa, la mujer q atendio su parto coloco al bebe en sus brazos- felicidades...es un varon...n.n.

esta se puso a llorar al ver q el bebe se parecia mucho a su padre- y la bebe?...- pregunto ella.

la partera puso una cara q solo significaba algo, la bebe habia nacido muerta,habia tenido gemelos pero uno murio antes de nacer, solo ujo logro sobrevivir, ella paso su mano x el cabello de su hijo, lo beso y se puso a llorar.

ella no queria q nadie supera q habia dado a luz , pero era claro q kasumi estaria dispueston a matarla con tal de tener a su hijo.

2 semanas despues del parto.... ella decidio una decicion muy dificil, tenia q abandonar al bebe para q kasumi jamas supiera q tenia un hijo, ella lo llamo hotaru..., le coloco un collar xon su nombre y una nota para quien encontrara al bebe.

le era sum,amente difivcil tyener q abandonar a su hijo, pero era lo mejor.... kasumi convertiria a hotaru en un monstruo como su padre, asesino, etc...., dejo a hotaru cerca de unas casas, se alejo poco a poco, cada vez q se alejaba sentia la nacesidad de volver x su hijo, pero no podia hacerlo.

se fue corriendo de ahi, lloorando y con el corazon roto x hacerkle eso a su bebe, ya lejos de ahi, se sento en una banca, en un parque, se limpio las lagrimas y trato de pensar posotivamente en q su hijo tendria mejor vida si el viviera lejos de ella o de su padre.

.  
fin de flasback.

despues de q gaara se fuera raki rtenia hambre y le dijo a laguien x telefono q le tragiera algo de comer a ella y a hotaru, la cosinera q preparaba la comida lles prepaso algo y ambos comuieron, ientras disfrutaban de quitarse un peso de ensima, ahora tenian q lidiar con hinata.... mentirle? ....algo se le ocurriria para no hechar a perder todo.

**yukiko cerro los ojos y busco a kasumi con el pensamiento, al localizarlo, fue a donde el estaba y vio como maltarataba y dicutia con una mujer.**

kasumi- donde esta mihijo!  
umiko- no te lo dire!  
kasumi- dimelo! o...  
umiko- q! vas a matarme?! hazlo, haber si te atrevez!  
kasumi- eres una estupida ,jamas, jamas debiste ser la madre de mis hijos!  
umiko- hijos! para ti los hijos son...instrumentos con los cuales puedes jugar y darles ordenes...  
kasumi- tienes mucha razon umiko, ademas pienso enseñarle a mi hijo, cosas, maldad, ademas pienso q ahorita tiene 20 o 25 años, no?  
umiko- ....  
kasumi- sabes lo q le pasa a la gente.... cuando no hace lo q yo digo_?....la torturo.... la maltrato, sabes q paso con una personita q se creyo el muy hombre para retarme y destruirme?  
umiko-....- asustada de decir algo.  
kasumi- interpretare tu silencio como un si, esa persona se llamaba hotaru, el muy idiota y muy valiente creyo q podia escapar de mi...pero sabesa q? con un poco de ... tortura y una cicatriz en su rostro de por vida, salio y logro escapar, sabes ....atraparlo para mi sera un placer porque voy a matarlo y lo mismo hare contigo.

umiko se asusto, kasumi se atrevio a hacerle daño a su propio hijo, yukiko oyendo todo se quedo impactada ya q kasumi se habia hecho mas malvado, no le importo hacerle daño a yukiko de joven ahora le haria lo mismo a hotaru si es q lo encontraba.

kasumi se fue de hi y yukiko espero a q estara mas lejos de la casa y despues de q eso paso , ella abrio la puerta y vio a la mujer llorar, se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado con una sonrisa reconfortante le dijo.

yukiko- estas bien?  
uniko- si...grasias- dice seria.  
yukiko-oi la conversacion q tuviste con el, tu tienes el geass?  
umiko- lo tenia, lo perdi en cuanto nacieron los bebes, ahora se pdria decir q soy...normal.  
yukiko: yo tmb lo perdi cuando nacio mi niña, pero es algo normal, ellos tmb lo perderan , claro, cuando tengan hijos.  
umiko- si...es cierto n.n, como te llamas?  
yukiko- me llamo yukiko...era esposa de kasumi, el hombre q te staba maltratando, claro, ahora estoy muerta, pero solo me ire para cuando terminen estas cosas.  
umiko- me llamo umiko watanabe, tengo un hijo, tuve gemelos pero, uno murio, me deprimi mucho , pero sali adelante.  
yukiko- como se llama tu hijo?  
umiko- hotaru... asi se llamaba mi padre, era un gran hombre asi q le puse ese nombre... porque sabia q mi hijo seria un gran hombre, con valores y bueno, amable.  
yukiko- hotaru! estas segura....  
umiko- lo conoces? como es?  
yukiko- es guapo, debo admitirlo, tiene ojos hermosos, el cabello casi rubio, alto y una bonita personalidad, tiene 25 años, segun me dijo, el no conoe a sus papas biologicos, la familia q lo crio le dijo q no era hijo de ellos, pero el aun asi, los quizo mucho, apesar de o ser sus padres.  
umiko- 25 años...es todo un hombre, como me gustaria verlo, pero no se si, sera buena idea.  
yukiko- es amigo de mi hija, no se si sean algo mas, pero hacen linda pareja, tal vez te conviertas en abuela jajaa  
umiko- grasias x levantarme el animo, en verdad, me animo mucho.  
yukiko- de nada n.n.

......................

en el hospital de suna, kankuro estaba en una cama, desperto algo adolorido x tantos golpes q le habia dado gaara, hinata se sento a su lado - q bueno q esas bien!- dice hinata feliz, kankuro se quejo del dolor- siento como si me hubiera aplastado media tonelada de piedras - se queja.

hinata- gaara te dejo mal, pero descuida, el ya tendra su castigo.  
kankuro- q clase de castigo le pusiste?  
hinata- le dije q hablara con raki y que ambos me dijieran q paso...  
kankuro- q bien...solo espero q no haya otro problema.

....................

por otro lado, raki ya le tenia mas confianza a hotaru, le dijo q sacara una bolsa q estaba debajo de la cama de ella, las saco y la puso en la cama, le dijo q la abriera y el lo hizo, se sorprendio x la cantidad de dinero q habia ahi.

hotaru- lo robaste?  
raki- no... claro q no, es mi regalo x hacer una pintura q me diero 5 millones x ella y le di la mitad a mi maestra de pintura.  
hotaru- gastar 2.5 millones no es tan facil?  
raki- olle...quiero guardar un poco por si las emergencias.  
hotaru- q clase de emergencias tendria una persona como tu?  
raki- no lo se, te pagare x cuidarme la espalda y por tu buen comportamiento n.n, entre otras cosas...  
hotaru- porque tus relaciones jamas funcionaron con nobu y gaara?  
raki- no me gustan las personas q...me quieren domar, como si yo fuera un objeto, quiero dominar a los hombres.  
hotaru- insinuas q soy facil de dominar?  
raki- no! no eres facil, pienso q sabes darte tu lugar, claro, aunq seamos tan diferentes.  
hotaru- en que?  
raki- no lo se, siento que no debo arriesgarme a tener una relacion amorosa contigo, tengo m iedo de q me hagas lo mismo q nobu , gaara, es dificil para mi hacerle caso a mis impulsos, ¿dame tiempo si?... a lo mejor tal vez te conviertas en mi novio  
hotaru- no creo q sea buena idea.  
raki- tienes razon....es mejor asi.

.....................

por otro lado, nobu le hizo el cheque a katara , katara tomo el cheque y lo guardo.

nobu- espero q con esto sea suficiente  
katara- sabes? me agradas, solo quiero decirte q raki es muy especial para mi, y no me gusta q la hagan sufirr, ella ha sufrido mucho.  
nobu- q le paso?  
katara- eso es algo q no puedo decirte... ella tiene q decirte n.n, no debo revelar cosa q no son de mi incunvencia, sera mejor q hables con ella.  
nobu- hablare con ella en 3 dias, tengo q salir de viaje.  
katara- q tengas suerte n.n.

..................

mikoto estaba caminando un poco, ya q se sentia muy cansada, fue al la habitacion poara descansar un poco, estar embarazada no era una tarea facil, ya q mikoto ya tenia experiencia y era muy cansado, fue a la habitacion de raki para ver como estaba.

pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta olle una conversacion... ollo q hablaban de ella , ( pero lo q ella no sabia era q iban a hablar de algo q mikoto ...quedaria muy...preocupada, tanto, iba a saber la horrible verdad q raki le habia ocultado a ellos por 3 años)

hotaru- te agrada mikoto?  
raki- no esq no me agrade.... se q es amable, se ve en ella, se ve q es tierna, amable, dulce alguien en quien confia, me esta cayendo bien pero, no se como acercarme a ella y hablarle.  
hotaru: solo ten confianza y habla  
raki- como si fuera tan facil hotaru, no me siento igual q cuando tenia 14 años y era feliz, siento q kazuo me arrebato algo, algo q se llevo en la tumba, mi confianza en mi misma.  
hotaru- no abuso de ti raki, saliste con vida.  
raki- lose...pero..siento como si lo hubiera hecho, aunq fingia una sonrisa de felicidad, en el fondo me sentia vacia, lo unico q podia llenar ese vacio era hacer cosas malas, lastime a marisha u.u, es mi culpa, no puedo evitarlo, pero era divertido, nose , se convirtio en costumbre y lo hize de nuevo con hinata.  
hotaru- no es tu culpa...si kazuo te hubiera violado , probablemente no serias la misma.  
raki- lose, quize hacer el bien, pero no pude , es muy dificil para mi hacerlo, te quiero mucho, confio mucho en ti, en ryusaki tmb pero si le digo lo q me hizo kazuo , no me va a creer y todos lo sabran.  
hotaru- si todos llegan a saber q haras?  
raki- q hare? me iria de aqui y nose, cambiarme de nombre, aspecto y haria mi vida de nuevo., mi sueño es casarme ..conocer a un buen hombre q me ame por lo q soy, me quiera y me respete, me creas o no, quiero tener 3 hijos, pero katara dice q soy muy joven psara pensar en esas cosas.  
hotaru- no dire nada, te lo prometo.  
raki- grasias n//n.

..............

mikoto se puso a llorar, se tapola boca para q raki no la oyera llorar, se fue adirecto ala habitacion y lloro.... no podia creer lo q habiab oidi, kazou habia hecho algo horrible, haia lastimado a raki....

hiroshi busco a mikot y fue ala habitacion a buscarla, la vio llorar , cerro la habitacion y fe a barazarla haber porque lloraba tanto.

hiroshi- q pasa linda? estas sensible ?  
mikoto- recuerda q hace 10 años una niña de 12 años acuso a kazuo de haberla violado...- dice llorando.  
hirohsi- claro q lo recuerdo linda.... porque lo dices?


	55. Chapter 55

**hirohsi- claro q lo recuerdo linda.... porque lo dices?  
mikoto- abuso de nestra hija....- dice mikoto con el carazon casi destrozado  
hiroshi- que?...pero....  
mikoto- la oi hablar con hotaru, q vamo a ...hacer? ...te imaginas como.....raccionara tu madre?  
hiroshi- amor, a lo mejor oiste mal....- dice mientrras se lae hacia muy dificil aceptarlo.  
mikoto- oi bien! no me crees!- dice enojada  
hiroshi- calmate linda, le haras daño al bebe  
mikoto- tenemos q hacer algo!  
hiroshi- calmate, respira  
mikoto- ....- se toca su vientre-tengo miedo amor- abrazaa hiroshi muy triste.**

...........................

mikoto despues de despedirse de umiko, fue a desscansar un poco en uan bancade ahi, cerca de un parque donde veia a muchos niños jugar, sonrio al ver a esos niños y niñas jugar, pero en el fondo se sentia muy mal, tenia miendo de lo q pasara entre su hija y el hijo de kasumi, seria un gran problema, .

si kasumi no sabia q hotaru era su hijo, entonces cuando se enterara se ocasionara una gran pelea; taro se sento a su lado y la vio algo triste.

taro- xq estas triste?  
yukiko- nose xq tu y hotaru se odian pero, necesito q me digas como era hotaru cuando eran amigos?  
taro- deja recordar, eso fue hace 4 años, era gentil, se comportaba, no bebia, no tenia ningun vicio en especial, jamas se busco peleas, en general, era un gran amigo.  
yukiko- conosiste al padre de hotaru?  
taru- no, en eseentonce ya todos habian muerto  
yukiko- kasumi es el padre de hotaru  
taro- q! ...pero...  
yukiko- hable con la madre de el, me dijo lo mismo hotaru es hijo de kasumi  
taro- dejaste al hijo de ese asesino a lado de raki! si le hace daño!?  
yukiko- se q el es buena persona... es lindo, amable, se q estara bien.  
taro- eso espero... ooye, adivina, consegui trabajo, ganare un buen dinero.  
yukiko- qbien n.n, sabia q lo conseguirias, se q saldras adelante .  
taro- grasias, yukiko, eres maravillosa.  
yukiko - n.n- solo sonrie.

...............

hinata se encontraba en el ultimo piso de la torre, gaara aparecio a un lado de ella y lw dijo lo de raki.}

hinata- q bien n.n, ya veremos q psara despues  
gaara- vas a perdonarme?  
hinata- no lo se gaara...dejame pensar si? ademas, tengo q saberlo x raki , asi sabremos si vale la pena salvar este matrimonio.  
gaara- ok u.u  
hinata- ire a hablar con ella esta noche, espero ambos esten de acuerdo con lo q diras, n.n

ryusaki estaba en un restaurante esperoando a q marisha viniera a verlo, meida hora despues de esperarla, marisha llega con un vestido amarillo, con los hombros descubiertos, y un poco maquillada, se veia hermosa.

el la ayudo a sentarse, ella se sento y le agradeecio a ryusaki, ambos pidieron algo de comer y empezaron a hablar

**en una cafeteria cerca de un hermoso y tranquilo parque, nobu se encontraba bebiendo un poco de cafe, katara entro dentro de la cafeteria, vio a nobu sentado y se acerco a el.**

nobu- ya se que vas a decirme, no necesitas decirmelo.- saca la chequera  
katara- sabia que una persona como tu no se olvidaria de eso- sonrie victorioso.

nobu pone la cantidad de dinero en el cheque, pone la firma y extiende el cheque para que katara lo tomara., este lo tomo y lo guarda.

nobu- como esta raki?  
katara- bien, alegre, feliz, supongo que la extrañas verdad?  
nobu- en parte si, perdon, debi haber pensado mejor las cosas...tal vez...  
katara- nobu, no lo digas, entre tu y raki no habra nada, solo simplemente amigos y nada mas, ademas tu eres mayor q ella.  
nobu- ok, hablare con ella, pero sera en 5 dias cuando regrese de viaje, tengo que atender unos asuntos.

hinata fue a la casa de hiroshi, a la cual fue a ver a raki para hablar con ella.,toco la puerta de la habitacion- adelante!- ella pasa y ve a raki con pijama y de pie.

hinata- interumpo algo?- dice ella educadamente.  
raki- no, claro que no- se acuesta nuevamente a la cama.  
hinata- porque no estas levantada a estas horas? ya es tarde.  
raki- no me dejar caminar, hasta que me recupere.  
hinata-queria hablar contigo  
raki- yo tambien queria hablar contigo y disculparme por lo que paso antes.  
hinata- que? me vas a pedir perdon? pero...  
raki- respira ondo- bien, estoy lista, hinata no sabaku perdoname por haberme metido con tu esposo, no debi hacerlo, esque solo queriadivertirme y saber que se sentia. lo lamento- le da una sonrisa.  
hinata: ....- se queda sin palabras, no podia creer lo q raki le habia dicho.  
raki- que? te comieron la lengua los ratones.- dice al ver que ella no le respondio.  
hinata- no, no, no es eso, esque crei que no tenias corazon.  
raki- tengo corazon hinata, no soy un monstro, solo hago lo correcto para no meterme en mas problemas de los que ya estoy metida.  
hinata- grasias, esperaba mucho que tu me dieras una disculpa, osea que gaara no tiene la culpa de nada.  
raki- en parte no y en parte si, pero dejemoslo como un no. quieres?  
hinata- ok n.n.

hinata abrazo a raki, ella solo levanto los brazos y no correspondio al abrazo, hinata sonrio feliz y derramo una pequeña lagrima de felicidad- espero que seamos grandes amigas- dice hinata alegre.

raki- amigas?  
hinata- si, claro , si tu quieres.  
raki- bien.

hinata se puso contenta al saber que casi raki le decia que si, hiroshi toco la puerta, hinata abrio.

hiroshi- raki, hija no quize interrumpir nada  
hinata- descuide señor kouga, ya terminamos de hablar.  
hiroshi- bueno , hinata, tu esposo esta abajo, quiere hablar contigo.  
hinata- grasias, digale que ahorita voy.

hinata fue con gaara, el estaba en la sala sentado.

hinata- como estas gaara?  
gaara- bien, que hacias con raki?  
hinata- descuida, nada malo, solo hablamos., puedes venir? esque necesito decirte algo.  
gaara- si.

ya arriba, este lo acompaño, ya en la habitacion los tres se disculparon por las cosas que habian pasado y hablaron como personas civilizadas.

al final hinata y gaara se abrazaron, gaara se veia feliz, sonrio y beso a su esposa, el matrimonio era algo que se debia tomar con cuidado, tenian que resolver situaciones peores que las que habian pasado y tener comunicasion para no volver a pasar por lo mismo.

despues de que ambos se fueran raki se sintio aliviada, una carga menos para ella. hotaru entro y la vio mas tranquila..

......

el celular de raki estaba vibrando, ella miro el celular de reojo y no le hizo caso, se recosto para descansar.- quieres contestar si?...estoy cansada- diciendo esto raki se pone la almohada en la cara y cierra los ojos para dormir.

hotaru toma el celular y presiona la tecla para contestar, el jamas habia visto un celular.

hotaru- si? quien es?  
ayumi- raki eres tu?!  
hotaru- raki...es para ti.  
raki- damelo.- se quita la almohada y toma el celular.- diga?  
ayumi- amiga!!! como estas?  
raki- quien es?  
ayumi- soy yo! ayumi nasaki, estudiamos juntas, eres parte de nuestro club, no te acuerdas?  
raki- ayumi? ya me acorde, como estas?  
ayumi- oye, voy a casarme mañana y hoy es mi despedida de soltera y necesito que estes ahi, para platicar.  
raki- claro! a que hora!- dice emosionada.  
ayumi- pues ahorita son las 3, la despedida empieza a las 5, asi que tienes 2 horas para arreglarte.  
raki- ok, ven a buscarme, te quiero amiga.  
ayumi- ok, bye.  
(fin de la llamada)

raki se pone de pie rapidamente y toma una toalla rapido para bañarse.

- a donde vas?- dice hotaru.- ella se voltea y sonrie- a donde crees? voy a bañarme para ir a una despedida de soltera.

hotaru-tienes que estar en reposo raki, te pondras mal.  
raki- estare bien, se cuidarme sola.  
hotaru- no dejare q vayas!- la toma del brazo.  
raki- ... auch! ten cuidado me lastimas! me dejaras marca y katara va apensar mal de ti.  
hotaru- no me importa dejarte marca o moreton o lo que sea, no dejare que cometas otro error!  
raki- sueltame si? y te juro que cuando vuelva te dare tu "recompensa o premio" ¿ok?- le hace ojitos coquetos.  
hotaru- si crees que seduciendome y darme mi "recompensa" no lo lograras, jamas caere en esas trampas creeme.

raki lo mira enojada, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, asi que lo sedujo, se acerco a los labios de el y los beso, sabia que el no soportaria la tentacion de regresarle el beso, y fue correcto, el le regreso el beso y ella en su esfuerzo de que el la soltara paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de el, el la solto y le devolvio las carisias, en ese momento ella entro al baño y se encerro.

dos horas despues, 1 señorita estaba en la sala, mikoto bajo y la vio.

mikoto- que se te ofrece linda?  
ayumi- señora kouga! que bella es se ve embarazada, es niño verdad?  
mikoto- segun mi esposo si, como te llamas?  
ayumi- soy amiga de raki, me llamo ayumi, vengo por ella, ira a mi despedida de soltera.  
mikoto- felicidades ayumi, orita viene mi hija.  
ayumi- oiga puedo preguntarle algo?  
mikoto- claro que si, dime  
ayumi- usted sabe porque raki no termino sus estudios? esque faltaba un mes para que le dieran su diploma pero ella dejo de venir, segun la directora ella se salio.  
mikoto- cuando le pregunte a raki ella me dijo que no se sentia a gusto ahi y por eso se fue.

raki bajo ya vestida, con un vestido muy no tan largo , para la ocasion y muy bello y seductor. a detras de ella vino hotaru,.

raki- lo lamento amiga n.n, ya sabes, se me presento cierto asunto y baje tade.  
ayumi- no te preocupes n.n, lo importante esque vas a ir.  
hiroshi- a donde vas vestida de esa manera hija?

despues de una larga conversacion, hiroshi la dejo ir con la condision de que hotaru la acompañara y la cuidara de que no bebiera tanto alcohol.

................

(sharon-autora-: lo que voy a escribir a continuacion es por peticion de una amiga que ese enojo conmigo por haber matado " a su naruto", si que esto no va con la historia, es agregado solo para hacerla feliz.)

diva estaba en la casa, llorando por naruto, su novio, quien habia muerto por heridas graves , aparte del veneno. abrazaba una foto de el, ....

diva- naruto....te extraño-dice llorando y muy dolida.

marisha vio que esa joven estaba muy triste, perdio un amor, el amor de su vida, una vocesita en su cabeza le decia q le diera la vida de nuevo. desaparecio de ahi.

20 minutos despues, alguien toco la puerta, diva se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio....sorpresa, era el....

naruto....

diva se desmayo de la impresion, cuando desperto se encontraba en el sofar, abrio los ojos y lo vio de nuevo.

diva- pero....pero....  
naruto- hola, como estas?

diva se emosiono tanto que lo abrazo en ese momento era real, sentia el cuerpo de el, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso, ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

katara fue con kasumi, no le importaba los riesgos que podia correr solo vio a 5 o 6 hombres por ahi camiando por la propiedad, toco la puerta y kasumi abrio.

kasumi- vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento, a un ser miserable ajjajajaja-sen rie de katara.  
katara- se donde esta tu hijo, asi que no te conviene burlarte de mi.  
kasumi: ..... sabes que puedo asesinarte si quiero, no me mientas idiota.  
katara- crees quenme arriesgaria a venir por una estupides?  
kasumi- pasa... .

katara pasa a la casa, tenia algo de miedo al decirle lo que le iba a decir. pero a la vez tenia que hacerlo para prteger a raki y a todos los que habia lastimado.

katara- antes de decirtelo, tengo que ponerte una condision y me tienes que jurar algo.  
kasumi- ok, lo hare  
katara- si te digo quien es tu hijo. tienes que prometerme que no dañaras a nadie de los kouga, ni a nobu, raki, a nadie, me escuchas.  
kasumi- ok, lo juro por mi vida.  
katara- su mama lo abandono 1 semana despues de que dio a luz, lo crio una familia humilde pero con valores, sufrio mucho ya que tu asesinaste a medio pueblo.  
kasumi: .... no, ese imbesil no puede ser mi hijo.  
katara- lo lastimaste, le dejaste una sicatriz en su rostro, fue muy infeliz.  
kasumi- callate! estas mintiendo!  
katara- no estoy mintiendo! es tu hijo! quieras o no reconocerlo!


	56. Chapter 56

**Kasumi- eso es imposible, umiko me dijo que murió al nacer.  
Katara- no creo quen tu seas capaz de matar a tu propio hijo.  
Kasumi- ….  
Katara- piénsalo, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija, aléjalo de raki, solo le causara mas daño, easpero que cumplas tu juramento, si es que tienes un poco de amor que demostarle.- se da me dia vuelta se va.**

Kasumi se quedo en shock , no podia creer que el hombre que tanto odio era su propio hijo.- maldita sea!!!!- golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza.

Umiko decidio arriesgarse e ir a la cas de kasumi, la puerta estaba abierta, vio a kasumi muy , muy enojado, el a la verla con mucha ira y enojo.

Kasumi- que rayos haces aquí!  
Umiko- solo queria decirte algo importante. No te tengo miedo! Por muchos años me he escondido de ti, porque sabia que ibas a matarme por haberte arebatado a tu hijo, el derecho de ser padre , pero tenia que hacerlo, tu me lastimaste mucho, me heriste, no queria se r madre tan joven, pero tu me obligaste a sr madre de ellos, iba a terminar con el  
Embarazo pero algo dentro d e mi me decía que no lo hiciera, nuestro hijo es un hombre hecho y derecho.  
Kasumi- no me importa, todo lo que te dire es que desde ahora tu vivirás en esta casa! Y el también!.

En la despedida de soltera…. Todo era diversión, las amigas de raki estaban en una mesa vestidas de piyama , había alcohol, raki se emociono al ver a sus amigas.

Sus amigas la resibieron con un gran abrazo de grupo, ella se puso felliz, las habia vuelto a ver despues de tanto tiempo..

Al ver a hotaru ahí, el miro con curiosidad todo el lugar, raki fue con el, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con sus amigas, el solo sonrio.,

Daiki- que guapo! Eres novio de nuestra amiga?  
Hotaru- no, solo somos…

Raki no lo deja terminar y lo besa en frente de todas, todas se impreesienan, el no corresponde al beso , raki lo deja de besar y solo se rie.

Raki- no le hagan caso.  
Kazuki- como te llamas  
Hotaru- me llamo hotaru.  
Raki- el se va a quedar unos dis conmigo asi que tratenlo bien, me voy a maquillar en el baño,orita vengo.- se va.

Despues de salir del baño, ella ve a hotaru sin camisa- les dije que no le hicieran nada..- les dice a ellas.

Hijawari- olle no le hicimos nada, hicimos una apuesta mientras tu te ponias hermosa amiga, mucha ropa!....mucha ropa!  
Raki- lo lamento mucho hotaru, crei que iban a violarte o algo asi.  
Chiaki- que! Nosotros seriamos incapaz de hacer tal atrocidad….  
Hotaru- descuida, no me importa hacer felices a tus amigas, siempre y cuando tu seas feliz- dice con ternura  
Hijawari, chiaki, ayumi,- ahh! Que tierno! Eres el hombre ideal  
Raki- grasias…. En verdad aprecio lo que haces

Vio que sus amigas los miraban de una forma rara y actuo mas normal para que ellas dejaran de verlos asi.

raki: bueno! Qué siga la fiesta, hotaru, necesito hablar con mis amigas en privado.  
hotaru-: ok.

Todo iba bien hasta que ryusaki apareció de la nada- hola chicas! Me extrañaron?

Raki: que haces aquí?  
Ryusaki: como que hago aquí, una de tus amigas, me envio un mensaje en el celular para que viniera, además, tengo ganas de divertirme para celebrara que marisha me dio una oportunidad.  
Raki- eso es verdad?  
Chiaki: si….además ryusaki ti acepto desvestirse para nosotras, jajajajja, anímate raki, será excitante y divertido, como los viejos tiempos.

Rysuaki se puso sobre la mesa donde se quito la camisa que traía, todas aplaudieron, y empezaron a reír, era divertido, bebieron alcohol , raki se estaba riendo, hotaru solo miro que raki era feliz, también se reía un poco por la estupideces que cometía rysuaki, quedo solo en ropa interior y beso a todas en la mejilla como regalo para la que era su despedida de soltera.

A continuación vinieron mas amigas de ellas como 10 en total, todas animaron a hotaru para que hiciera lo mismo, el tambien lo hizo, era muy divertido, además, era emocionante ver a dos hombres tan atractivos y guapos quitarse la ropa, también huno mas pero nada comparado con los dos.

Después de que la fiesta terminara hotaaru estaba muy ebrio, había bebido de mas, mas que raki, ella no bebió mucho ya que le prohibieron hacerlo… pero si se divirtió mucho con sus amigas, platicando del pasado e otras cosas de mujeres.

Por otro lado gaara y hinata después de esa hermosa reconciliación fueron de regreso a la casa donde después de una hermosa y romántica noche apasionada en la que ambos se besaron y se entregaron y demostraron su amor con locura y pasión.

Ya todo estaba bien, hinata le dijo la hermosa y maravillosa noticia a el.

Hinata- estoy embarazada…. Vas a ser papa….  
Gaara- que? Enserio…. Un bebe- la abraza , estaba muy contento.

………………………

Al dia siguiente….. Hotaru se desperto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, vio que estaba en una cuarto, no vio a nadie ahí , vio a alguien entrara al cuarto era hiroshi.

Hiroshi: vaya, al parecer anoche estuviste tomando de mas, vdd?  
Hotaru- no recuerdo nada…  
Hiroshi- descuida no hiciste nada malo, ni hiciste nada vergonzoso.  
Hotaru- como esta raki?  
Hiroshi- bien, no bebió mucho así que ella te ayudo , estuvo toda la noche cuidándote y luego se durmió en su habitación.  
Hotaru- debes sentirte mal que tus hijos vivan todavía en casa a pesar de que ya sean casi adultos.  
hiroshi- en parte tienes razón, pero sabes, a veces es muy divert8ido, rysuaki es como un niño, raki parece mas adulta que ryusaki pero aun así son mis hijos, aunque no sean míos de sangre, gracias a que supe criarlos bien, sabré como cuidar a mi hijo.

Después de platicar… el fue a la habitación de raki, al verla dormida. Salió de la habitación y salió a tomar aire fresco..

Fue caminando por la calle, cuando apareció un hombre en la oscuridad, el lo llamo por su nombre y hotaru solamente volteo a verlo.

kasumi- hola hijo…  
Hotau- …. No me digas hijo, que haces aquí¨?  
Kasumi: vamos a hablar en privado, si te niegas lastimare a raki.  
Hotaru- ….ok

Ya lejos de ahí, hotaru lo miro con algo de desconfianza, kasumi solo se quedo ahí parado mirandolo, hotaru estaba arto de que se le quedara mirando y se enojo.

Hotaru- que demonios quieres , ya estoy aquí asi que ahora habla.  
Kasumi- no te has preguntado…porque tienes el geass?  
Hotaru- claro que si, y no me importa saber quienes son mis padres verdaderos.  
Kasumi- jajajjajaja  
Hotaru- que es tan gracioso?!- dijo molesto.  
Kasumi- yo…..soy tu padre, acaso no te das cuenta que tenemos una personalidad idéntica.  
Hotaru- estas mintiendo! Prefiero morir que saber que tu fuiste el culpable de todas mis desgracias.  
Kasumi- no me crees? Sigueme y encontraras las respuestas.  
Hotaru- no!  
Kasumi- bien , no me sigas, creeme, se como lastimar a tu querida raki, te espero en mi casa, si no vas , me encargare de que mis muchachos se diviertan con ella, si sabes a que me refiero….- diciendo esto le dio la espalda y se marcho de ahí.

Pasaban el día y raki despertó y no encontro a hotaru por ningún lado, al dia siguiente un mensaje en una hoja de papel  
"raki, te vere en el lago que esta en el medio del bosque, buscame, te tengo que decir algo muy importante

Hotaru, no tardes mucho, debo irme."

Ella se arreglo y se fue rapido , fue adonde estaba hotaru, lo vio muy triste, ella se preocupo y hotaru la abrazo., la dejo de abrazar y tomo aire para decirle algo que seguramente a ella le iba a doler mucho.

Hotaru: debo irme, tal vez jamas te vuelva a ver- le acarisia el rostro.  
Raki- pero… adonde vas?  
Hotaru- no te lo puedo decir… si te digo te lastimaran.  
Raki- te lastimaron?, por favor dime!  
Hotaru- te amo, eres la persona mas importante que tuve en mi vida, me hiciste muy feliz, con tus besos y carisias, la pase bien contigo, eres maravilllosa pero…. No puedo estar contigo.  
Raki- no puedes irte, te necesito!  
Hotaru- debo irme, no te busques…ni investigues donde estoy, no quiero que te lastimen.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, ellla no podia creer lo que le habia dicho, apreto sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su mano se congelo y ataco a hotaru , estaba muy enojada con el.

Hotaru cayo por el ataque, la miro y solamente se fue, ella se fue enojada a su casa, se encerro en su habitacion, so oyo el puertazo, hiroshi fue a ver, olllo que raki estaba llorando- hija….estas bien?- ellla no le respondio y solo siguio lorando.

Hotaru, fue a casa de kasumi, , en la puerta vio a su madre , umiko, ella lo abrazo , el se puso a llorar y abrazar a su madre muy fuerte- ya hijo…..ya veras que todo se va a solucionar.- el paso a la casa y se cerro la puerta.

**Hotaru, fue a casa de kasumi, , en la puerta vio a su madre , umiko, ella lo abrazo , el se puso a llorar y abrazar a su madre muy fuerte- ya hijo…..ya veras que todo se va a solucionar.- el paso a la casa y se cerro la puerta.**

(pasaban 7 meses; a continuacion les escribire lo que paso en esos largos 7 meses en las vidas de otros)

) depues de que hotaru se fuera, la madre de naomi recoje a su hija, para llevarsela de nuevo a la casa con ella.

Midori: hiroshi grasias por cuidarla.  
Hiroshi- no te preocupes, par4ece que te tardaste mucho.  
Midori- si.. Tuve mucho trabajo, además, extrañaba a mi hermosa hija.  
Naomi- adiós papa, despídeme de todos.

raki se encierra en su habitación durante 5 dias, sin comer, ni nada, solo la escuchaban llorar durante ese tiempo., todos se preocuparon por ella, katara creía que ella iba a a quitarse la vida ya que cuando se poni así solía lastimarse.

katara y yukiko hablan con ella , le dicen que es adoptada, a lo que raki solo reacciono muy seria

Katara: hija, lamento que hotaru te hiriera de esta forma…. Pero necesito contarte algo.  
Raki- puedo preguntarle algo….  
Katara- claro, estas en tu derecho de hacerlo.  
Raki- porque no me parezco a hiroshi ni a mikoto?  
Yukiko- estas segura de querer saber la verdad?  
Raki- si! Díganme o les aseguro que se arrepentirán de no decirme.  
Katara- hace 18 años, yukiko, caundo tenia el geass, pues…. Su pueblo fue atacado… kasumi, el padre de hotaru, fue el que inicio el ataque, capturo a yukiko y la violo  
Raki- que tiene que ver ella conmigo?  
Katara- deja que termine y lo averiguaras… comote decia, la violo y asesino a su familia amenazandoola que si se casaba con el, no matarias a mas gente, ella acepto y sesino a todos, no cumplio su promesa.  
Despues de que se casaran….- lo irerrumpe yukiko.  
Yukiko- dejame terminar yo.  
Katara- deacuerdo.  
Yukiko- despues de casarme con kasumi, el queria un hijo, , me obligo a tener relaciones con el, lo cual yo siempre me resistia, pero después de un tiempo deje de luchar con el y deje que el me humillara de muchas formar. Pero despues conoci a un hombre amable , era katara, - mira a katara- el era amable comigo, me respetaba…kasumi se entero que yo y el nos veiamos, me golpeo esa noche y me obligo tener relaciones con el., me amenazo con matarlo si me seguia viendo con el.  
Raki: debio ser muy dificil para ti.  
Yukiko- dos dias despues me despedi de el para siempre, no me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche con el, ,le suplique que se fuera.  
Katara- y lo hize , me fui.  
Yukiko- tiempo despues supe que estaba embarazada, fue hermoso para mi saberlo, escape y unas personas muy amables me ayudaron, hasta que….  
Katara- yukiko tienes que continuar…  
Yukiko- como crees que reaccione?  
Raki- haber…dejenme entender…. Tu- señala a yukiko- eres mi madre y tu-señala a katara- eres mi padre, cuado te enteraste que era tu hija?  
Katara- yukiko me lo dijo.  
Raki- yo sabia que tu eras especial, a ti no te conosco pero ya sabre que hacer- abraza a katara- no puedo creerlo, tengo a los mejores pasdres del mundo, tengo dos papas, dos mamas, soy la chica mas afortunda.  
Katara- grasias hija.  
Raki- de nada papi.  
Yukiko- no estas enojada?  
Raki- no… he decidido vivir sin odio, asi que- abraaza a yukiko- grasias mama.

…………………………  
3 meses después kashi y tenten se casan, raki asistió a la boda y fue la primera en atrapar el ramo, ella brinco de felicidad por atraparlo, vio a hinata ahí en la boda, pero no vio a gaara, se le hizo raro.

Hinata- raki… como estas?  
Raki- bien, es mi imaginación o subiste de peso?  
Hinata- ahh, estoy embarazada, tengo 3 meses.  
Raki- felicidades, espero que no sea un gruñon como tu esposo  
Hinata si, eso espero.

Ahí mismo ve a marisha , se acerca a ella.

Raki- hoola marisha.  
Marisha- hola, que quieres ahora?  
Raki- pues vine a hacer las paces contigo, amigas?- le extiende la mano  
Marisha- en que me beneficia eso?  
Raki- en que te dejare de hostigar, seremos grande amigas  
Marisha- encerio? No te creo  
Raki- pues, que quieres para demostrarte que soy buena ahora?  
Marisha- pues….


	57. Chapter 57

**Marisha- pues… que me digieras porque me dijiste que rysuaki había estado con 2 mujeres y no me amaba….?  
Raki- cuando ryusaki te conoció, yo sentí muchos celos, en parte eran por que me había enamorado de mi hermano, porque sabia que el y yo no éramos hermanos de sangre, pense que sacándote del camino el iba a ser para mi.  
Marisha- porque cambiaste?  
Raki- pues… me sentía sola y en parte era una persona que no le importaban las demás personas y quería herirlas ,querer lo que yo siempre tuve, te envidiaba, creo.  
Marisha- gracias raki, te perdono…  
Raki- ok, que bueno.**

………………….

Hotaru se acerco a la casa de hiroshi, una persona lo vio, mikoto se acerco a hotaru y le toco la espalda.

Mikoto- hotaru… eres tu?  
Hotaru- ahh, mikoto, no quería …  
Mikoto- no me molesta hotaru, que haces aquí? Si mi esposo te ve se va enojar contigo, no te quiere desde que supo que por tu culpa raki se deprimió.  
Hotaru- como esta ella?  
Mikoto- bien, katara la logro sacar de la depresión que tenia, katara es el padre de raki….  
Hotaru- que? Yo no sabia eso…  
Mikoto- sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero echarte , hiroshi esta por venir.  
Hotaru- bueno, solo quería darle esta carta a raki , podrías dársela por mi? Tengo que irme.  
Mikoto- lo abraza- cuidate hotaru.  
Hotaru- lo mismo digo por ti.

Akio se encontraba feliz, yuko le contaba chistes y ella solo se reia de ellos, akio lo besa de sorpresa, y se rie.

Yuko- te amo….  
Akio- yo tambien… grasias.  
Doremi- yuko-sama…. Rysuaki kouga esta en la puerta quiere hablar con Akio – dice la empleada  
Akio- que pase  
Doremi- si …- se va  
Yuko- pero….- mira a akio.  
Akio- estaré bien… quédate aquí.

Akio vio a ryusaki y hablaron, akio le conto a ryusaki todo lo que había pasado, ella lo perdono por todo el daño que le había hecho a ella, esta vez, si se hicieron amigos definitivamente .

…………………….

Depsues de que raki regresara a casa mikoto le da la carta a ella, le dice que la lea en privado.; en la habitación, ella abre la carta y se dio cuenta que era de hotaru, dudo en abrirla, la abrió de una vez para ver que le decía.

" si estas leyendo esta carta tan vez estés enojada conmigo por no explicarte lo que paso y lo que me llevo a dejarte, te amo, de eso no lo dudes, pero necesito aclarar cosas con mi padre.

Por fin conocí a mi padre, kasumi, lo acabo de descubrir , créeme no fue fácil para mi aceptarlo, pero tenia que protegerte de el, me amenazo y no podía arriesgarte a ti y menos a tu familia, sabiendo que mikoto esperaba a su bebe.

Un dia cuando resuelva todo volveré… y créeme que esta vez nada nos separara, lo prometo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que me perdones.

Atte.  
Hotaru  
Perdóname, no quería lastimarte, es por tu bien y por el bien de todas las personas."

Ella dejo la carta en sus cajones y la guardo.

Salio de la casa y fue directo con una amiga que tenia que hacia piercing .

Mai- hola amiga, que haces aquí?  
Raki- vine a ponerse un piercing  
Mai- enserio… que bien, pasa.

Depuse de 20 minutos raki se pone el piercing  
****

Le dan a ella las instrucciones para cuidarse , y toda la informacion que necesita..

Paso una semana raki se fue a estudiar en unas clases de verano, tomo dinero y se fue sin decirle a nadie, como era comun en ella necesitaba tiempo para ella, fue a estudiar pintura y artes, unas clases de al menos 2 meses .

Dos dias antes de que se cumplieran los dos meses , a mikoto le dieron contracciones, ya iba a tener al bebe, la llevaron al hospital, hiroshi estuvo ahí en el parto con ella, pasaron 3 horas de trabajo de parto y nació el niño, un bebe hermoso.

………………………

Sugimoto habia muerto…. Se suicido , se disparo en la cabeza, ya que lo iban a arrestar por los delitos que habia cometido, izumo tambien la hallaron muerta, de la misma forma que sugimoto.


	58. Chapter 58

**Sugimoto habia muerto…. Se suicido , se disparo en la cabeza, ya que lo iban a arrestar por los delitos que habia cometido, izumo tambien la hallaron muerta, de la misma forma que sugimoto.**

………………………

1 semana después eso, usagi por fin pudo encontrarse con su familia, si hijo y esposo quienes la recibieron con alegría, ya que creía que había muerto.

…………………………  
Nobu murio en el hospital tras un infarto que le dio, hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvarlo, lo operaron pero murió en la cirugía por complicaciones .

………………….  
Kasumi estaba sentado con su hijo hotaru, el vio a hoaru un poco a guitado, kasumi quien ya había cambiado y se había hecho mas amable, un poco.

Kasumi- hijo, lamento haberte lastimado de una forma.  
Hotaru.- no importa.  
Kasumi- durante estos meses, has aprendido un poco de educasion, te he enseñado cosas, has aprendido mucho, eres muy inteligente.  
Hotaru- …. Lo se.

………………….

El bebe de hinata nace, fue u parto difícil ya que era primerizo pero al final después de 4 horas de trabajo por fin se acabo el sufrimiento y ella se recupero y se puso muy contenta al ver a su bebe en sus brazos., gaara se pone muy feliz al estar con ella ene se momento es especial.

………………….

Kasumi fue al medico ya que se sentía muy mal, después de 2 días de hacerle estudios, el diagnostico s terrible… le diagnostican cáncer de riñón, resulta que su cáncer era muy avanzado, tanto que le dijo que existían tratamientos pero no ponian ayudarlo de mucho ya que su cáncer era avanzado.

2 meses después….. De que los tratamientos no hayan tenido los efectos y resultados deseados, kasumi estaba muy enfermo, …. Taras una intensa agonía de dolor, hotaru y su madre estuvieron con kasumi en todo momento.

Murió en la noche mientras dormía, murió tranquilo, hotaru preparo todo lo del funeral, días después del funeral, hotaru demolió la casa de kasumi y construyo una nueva ahí…. Una pequeña no tan lujosa ni tan grande..

…….

Hotaru fue a casa de raki, con una vida nueva , hiroshi lo perdono por todo lo que abia pasado y ler dio una nueva oportunidad .

Raki abrazo a hotaru de felicidad, despues de mucho tiempo volvio a su lado, se besaron y abrazaron deseando estar el uno al otro para siempre….

fin…..

Espero que les haya gustado el final….sino les gusto aceptare criticas…


End file.
